Ahora y para Siempre
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: Sus vidas se unieron por la fuerza. ¿Permanecerán juntas al final por algo más que el deber y la conveniencia? ¿O el destino terminará separándolas? La línea entre la guerra y la paz puede ser tan delgada como aquella entre el odio y el amor. AU NanoFate
1. Prologo

Hola a todos.

(Iba a publicar esto hasta el fin de semana, pero tengo un ataque de ansiedad que necesito canalizar, disculpas anticipadas por cualquier error.)

Mientras estuve escribiendo "El Legado" me surgieron un par de ideas que dejé en el congelador por falta de tiempo para desarrollarlas apropiadamente. Sin embargo, después de una LARGA espera en una fila de migración, mi mente ha tenido que ocuparse con algo y pues…esta semilla germinó.

Esta historia está inspirada en esos "dramones" (léase "dramas magnificados a montones" = dramones) como los que nos recetaba la notabilísima Barbara Cartland…es decir, es una historia tórrida donde lo más importante….es el romance (bueno en mi caso, el sexo; tampoco quiero ofender a Lady Cartland). En realidad, si esta historia fuera un anime, tal vez sería un poco hentai. Pero como no es un anime, es un fic, lo más seguro es que sea una combinación entre una novela rusa + un hentai + MSLN.

Así que aunque esta historia tiene una trama y un trasfondo político leve, la parte más importante es la relación entre las protagonistas. Avisados están. Es un experimento riesgoso…lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad, ¿si, …por favor? Va a ser un poco difícil estar dentro del "canon" de los personajes con los estándares mencionados anteriormente, pero WTH, veamos que sale.

Este es un universo alterno y no existe la magia, ni tecnología y la mejor referencia visual que pueden considerar son los antiguos pueblos germanos, góticos o anglosajones de las primeras centurias D.C. Algunos nombre de los lugares (nada mas), al igual que en varios aspecto de serie original de MSLN, están inspirados en la geografía e historia de Ace Combat.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

-X-

**PROLOGO**

_¿Cuál es el origen de la guerra? Podría haber muchas razones, desde aquellas que echan raíces en la naturaleza y conformación de los estados, hasta aquellas que abrevan en la psique de la violencia humana. _

_Sin embargo, más allá de las razones, puramente filosóficas, ideológicas, económicas…, más allá de las justificaciones; la guerra como tal; es un acto perfectamente planeado y organizado de apropiación donde nada se mueve al azar. Nos apropiamos de lo que no nos pertenece pero a lo cual creemos que tenemos derecho._

_La guerra como violencia del Estado, puede ser "justificada" de múltiples maneras; sin embargo no es una patología que bajo ninguna circunstancia pueda ser tratada y curada. La guerra es una condición natural del Estado político y aunque bajo ciertas circunstancias puede ser pospuesta, al final… llegará. La guerra puede ser pospuesta…pero no puede ser evitada._

_Fate Testarossa_

_Regente de la Federación Belka, 1055 del Calendario Moderno_

"_Reflexiones acerca de la Guerra"_

.

Cuenta la historia que en el año 1040 del calendario moderno, el poderoso imperio Belka, inicia una arriesgada campaña expansionista y la amenaza de la guerra se hace inminente.

La Hegemon regente, Precia Testarossa, en medio del duelo por la pérdida de su esposo y anterior hegemon, Enzo; es mal aconsejada por una de las familias nobles más influyentes del Imperio Belka, los Huckebein, fortaleciendo la creencia de que la única manera de mantener la hegemonía de su estirpe es a partir de la conquista y la expansión. Fortalecer el imperio a toda costa, por la fuerza y no a través de alianzas como el fallecido Hegemon Enzo creía. Y es que Enzo Testarossa, era considerado por muchos como un advenedizo que había llegado a ser Emperador sin merecerlo. Un extranjero que se había visto favorecido por la gracia de los Dioses al ser escogido por el amado Hegemon Claus Ingvalt al acercarse la hora de su muerte sin herederos. Un extranjero que ni siquiera tenía auténtica sangre Belka en las venas.

Muchas familias de añeja tradición Belka se sintieron insultadas por la selección del Hegemon, pero acabaron cediendo ante la habilidad, el valor y la determinación de Enzo Testarossa, quién defendió el imperio a toda costa y lo hizo crecer y fortalecerse inteligentemente.

Muy pronto, y para afianzar su posición en el poder, Enzo contrae matrimonio con la heredera de una de las principales familias Belkas; Precia, heredera de los Segbrecht. Él podría ser un extranjero, pero sus herederos tendrían auténtica sangre Belka y nadie cuestionaría su legítimo derecho al liderazgo del pueblo Belka. Enzo y Precia tuvieron dos hijas y ante la inesperada y trágica muerte de Enzo cuando sus hijas y herederas tienen apenas quince años; sola, vulnerable y con el temor de perder su familia y su posición, Precia desoye los consejos de otras familias nobles y se lanza a la campaña.

En diez años, el imperio Belka incorporan por la fuerza o la "negociación" posiciones que anteriormente fueron aliadas: Sapin, Ratio, Gebet, Ustio, Osean…. todas caen una por una en un ajedrez implacable. Después de una década, Precia y sus consejeros, desde el castillo Stier en Dinsmark, la capital Belka, consideran que pueden pasar a la etapa de consolidación. Sin embargo hay una posición que ambicionan y que por ser estratégica para sus planes, han dejado para el final.

Nihon.

También conocido como "El Pais de la Aurora" por estar ubicado en la región más oriental del continente, por donde nace el sol rojo; representa la comunicación con el mar extenso oriental, y es una posición de defensa y comercial estratégica. También es el vecino más cercano del Imperio Belka.

Durante diez años, Nihon y sus aliados, como Sudentor, Kevland y Angfang vieron la campaña expansionista liderada de Dinsmark, sino con buenos ojos, si al menos, con tolerancia… la clase de tolerancia que se hace de la vista gorda cuando los negocios se ven beneficiados.

Nunca pensaron que Dinsmark fijaría su interés en ellos. Algunos, lo pensaron pero sus argumentos no tuvieron la fuerza para ser escuchados. Simplemente, nadie pensó que Dinsmark tendría la osadía de enfrentarlos. Hasta el día que el mensajero de la Hegemon Belka hizo su aparición flanqueado por una imponente escolta de caballeros Belka con una ominosa misiva.

Después la historia diría que al menos a Nihon, le fue ofrecida una alternativa que los otros no tuvieron.

En la misiva, la Hegemon regente Precia Testarossa ofrece a Nihon una alianza estratégica a través del matrimonio de su hija primogénita con el primogénito y heredero de la familia regente de Nihon, por la cual prácticamente entregaban el país "pacíficamente" a la "tutela" Belka.

El regente de la monarquía constitucional de Nihon, Shiro Takamachi, se sintió quizá justificadamente, insultado de todas las maneras posibles, por la misiva. Pero la alternativa era clara, alianza o conquista. En cinco noches, a partir de que la misiva fuera entregada, la heredera del imperio y reconocida caballero Belka, Fate Testarossa entraría pacíficamente a la capital Heian-kyo para formalizar el compromiso y establecer las condiciones. O entraría al redoble de los tambores de guerra.

La historia oficial narraría los hechos que acontecieron a partir de ese momento desde un contexto político que en realidad, no le hace justicia a lo que realmente pasó con esa "alianza estratégica."

Al final, la heredera del Imperio Belka no contrajo matrimonio con quién se esperaba, ni las amenazas estaban realmente donde se esperaban, ni los resultados fueron los esperados. Al final, ni los enemigos resultaron ser verdaderamente los enemigos, ni los aliados resultaron ser realmente los aliados.

Nada pasó cómo se esperaba.

Yo estuve ahí y puedo decir, lo que realmente pasó.

Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, fui consejera del gobierno del Regente Takamachi durante esta etapa cismática y conflictiva; estuve en primera línea de los acontecimientos y participé en muchos de ellos.

Esta pudiera parecer la historia de una guerra, pero en realidad, es una historia de amor.

Esta es, la verdadera historia, de cómo el Imperio Belka fue conquistado, sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Hayate Yagami

Memorias en el Cambio de Siglo, 1100

-X-


	2. Conquista

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 1. CONQUISTA**

-X-**  
><strong>

La chica rubia se desperezó tratando de cubrir sus ojos de los luminosos rayos del sol que repentinamente entraron por la ventana de la habitación. Alguien, extremadamente desconsiderado, acababa de abrir bruscamente la pesada cortina que mantenía la habitación a oscuras…pese a ser casi mediodía.

-Que….demonios…-

Trató de voltearse para cubrirse mejor de la luz pero un brazo en su cintura se lo impidió.

Como pudo, levantó la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, para encontrarse con unos ojos carmesí que la miraban severamente. Unos ojos carmesí idénticos a los suyos.

-Mamá te va a matar si no te presentas en el salón del trono Fate…inmediatamente.-

Fate se dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente en la mullida cama donde dos jóvenes, atractivas y desnudas, la flanqueaban.

-Y ustedes…¡Micaiah!...¡Victoria!...Fate, no puede ser, eres la heredera del imperio y una de las guerreras más respetadas de Dinsmark…¡No puedes hacer esto!-

La hermana de Fate la miraba con desaprobación y hasta un poco ruborizada de verla no con una, sino con dos chicas en la cama.

Las aludidas se levantaron de un salto cuando se dieron cuenta de que Alicia Testarossa era quien les hablaba. Rojas hasta las orejas, una vez de pie, las dos jóvenes guerreras, se cubrieron como pudieron mientras buscaban sus ropas y armas en el piso y se las acomodaban como mejor podían mientras se disculpaban.

Fate simplemente se estiró cuan larga era, puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se acomodó mientras veía a sus "acompañantes" pasar un momento incómodo, dando explicaciones que su hermana no había pedido, ni quería escuchar.

Alicia evitó mirar demasiado a las jóvenes guerreras y a su hermana, a quién parecía no importarle ni estar tendida desnuda en la cama pese a ser mediodía, ni lo que había ido a comunicarle en primer lugar.

-Fate… ¿si escuchaste lo que te dije antes?-

-Si…- contestó finalmente Fate, -Mamá me espera en el salón del trono. Ya voy.-

Sin embargo, no parecía que tuviera intenciones de moverse con la premura que el requerimiento de la Hegemon precisaba.

-También dije que de inmediato, Fate.-

Sonriendo, Fate finalmente se levantó y se vistió sin prisa. Aunque era la heredera de un imperio, desde muy temprana edad se había formado en las fuerzas militares de elite Belka y en ese momento, era la líder de la guardia imperial Belka junto con otras responsabilidades militares que la prepararían para el momento que tuviera que tomar las riendas del imperio.

Enzo Testarossa había insistido en que sus dos hijas fueran guerreras capaces pero, pese a haber nacido al mismo tiempo y ser prácticamente idénticas físicamente, eran muy diferentes en otros aspectos. Fate era la guerrera y estratega por excelencia, y no se le daban bien los asuntos mundanos y de la corte; ella entendía de liderazgo y de valor y era respetada por ello. Alicia por su parte, nunca se había destacado en las armas y la lucha; ella era una dama pero con un sentido de la política muy similar al de su padre y que su madre no apreciaba lo suficiente.

Ambas hermanas Testarossa eran dos caras de una misma moneda y juntas, eran imbatibles. Pero, solamente una podía ser la heredera del imperio.

Y a los ojos de Precia Testarossa, Fate era la única que tenía la fuerza para mantener el imperio que tanto trabajo le estaba costando construir.

Fate vestía su uniforme de mariscal de la guardia imperial, negro con motivos dorados, mientras caminaba a la par con su hermana; quién como siempre, vestía un elegante vestido largo, el de ese día en particular, color púrpura pálido. Incluso en ese aspecto de la vestimenta, las dos hermanas eran completamente diferentes la una de la otra. A Fate, la moda y otras frivolidades no le interesaban en lo más mínimo; pero su porte guerrero si le importaba y lo cultivaba con esmero.

Alicia sabía que no tenía mucho caso reprender a su hermana pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

-Ojala dejaras de involucrarte de esa manera con las… personas Fate, tienes que tomar en cuenta tu posición y tu nivel.-

Alicia evitó decir "mujeres" pero no era necesario. Ambas sabían a qué se refería

-Victor y Mica son de familia noble, ¿Cuál es el problema?,- dijo Fate sin mirar a su hermana.

Victoria Dahlgrün, una hábil guerrera y capitana de las milicias terrestres del ejército Belka, tenía el puesto que tenía no solo por las influencias y posición de su familia sino por méritos propios, al igual que Micaiah Chevelle en la Guardia Imperial.

-Da igual, ninguna de nosotras podrá casarse con quien queramos Fate, sino con quién sea conveniente y apropiado para el Imperio; sin embargo no deberías tomar a las personas tan a la ligera Fate…y menos aprovecharte de tu posición. Una quizá podría entenderlo pero…las dos…-

-Tampoco es que quiera casarme con algunas de ellas Alicia, la verdad es que solo somos…buenas amigas,- dijo Fate con ligereza sin mirar a su hermana.

Alicia miro al techo y meneo la cabeza con desaprobación por enésima vez esa mañana.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan seria y formal para algunas cosas y tan…tan…insensible para otras. Algún día te encontraras con la horma de tu zapato y entonces…-

Fate sonrió con seguridad al escuchar a su hermana. Ya casi estaban a las puertas del salón del trono pero antes de entrar le susurró al oído para que los guardias de la puerta no escucharan.

-Esa persona todavía nace Alicia, así que no te preocupes.-

Los guardias les abrieron la puerta y entraron al salón del trono. El salón era muy amplio, con ventanales verticales de vitral en las paredes laterales y techos altísimos. Uno se sentía naturalmente empequeñecido al entrar en esa estancia. Y hasta el final del salón, se encontraba el trono dorado con el escudo del imperio Belka labrado en la pared de piedra. La estancia era sobria y real pero no excesivamente lujosa. Precia la había mantenido tal y como Enzo la había dejado a Fate le gustaba. Iba a tono con el sentido sobrio de un guerrero, no con la mundanería de un político.

En las ceremonias oficiales ese salón podía albergar fácilmente a cuatrocientas personas. En esos momentos, al encontrarse vacío, los pasos de ambas hermanas Testarossa se escuchaban con eco mientras se aproximaban a una de las áreas laterales donde su madre, junto con varios consejeros revisaba mapas detallados sobre una amplia mesa de madera oscura.

Sin levantar la miraba de lo que uno de los consejeros estaba señalando, Precia reprendió a su hija con voz profunda.

-¿Esa es la forma como cumples mi encargos Alicia? Te pedí que Fate estuviera aquí lo más pronto posible.-

Alicia inclinó la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera disculparse como siempre hacía cuando su madre la reprendía injustamente, Fate intervino dirigiéndose seria y formalmente a su madre.

-Su alteza, ha sido mi responsabilidad. He sido yo quien se ha retrasado. Les pido disculpas a todos,- dijo Fate mirando a su madre y después hacía las personas que la acompañaban haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Quién ha sido ahora Fate? Te vi "platicando" muy animadamente con Victoria ayer por la noche, ¿no me digas que estuviste con ella hasta este momento?- Veyron Huckebein, consejero imperial como toda su familia, y mejor amigo de Fate, no se la iba a poner tan fácil. –No se puede negar que tienes energía.-

-Veyron,- se escuchó la voz del mayor de los Huckebein reprendiendo a su hermano mientras lo miraba con severidad. –Le pido disculpas en nombre de mi familia, Alteza.-

Precia minimizó las disculpas de Fortis Huckebein mirando a sus hijas. Ella sabía perfectamente donde estaba Fate, lo que estaba haciendo y con quién. Pero eso no eximía a Alicia de su responsabilidad. Ella tenía que haber llevado a Fate a tiempo como le había ordenado.

Con un gesto, indicó a Fate que se acercara a la mesa sobre la cual se encontraba desplegado un enorme mapa de todo el territorio del Imperio Belka. Varios señaladores marcaban diversas posiciones. En el área de influencia que se habían propuesto, solo quedaba un señalador de color rojo. El país de la Aurora. Nihon.

Fate y Alicia sabían que su madre tenía un plan para Nihon, pero hasta ese momento no tenían ni idea de cuál podría ser.

La campaña de expansión prácticamente estaba terminada. ¿Iban a emprender una nueva campaña militar? Fate miró a su alrededor. El círculo íntimo de poder de la Hegemon estaba presente y seguramente había una buena razón para ello. Los consejeros principales Fortis y Cypha Huckebein, junto con Veyron quién estaba ya formándose en esas lides, seguro de que ocuparía un cargo similar una vez que Fate ascendiera al poder; el General Gil Graham comandante supremo de las fuerzas militares y Carim Gracia representante de la Doctrina.

Definitivamente había una noticia importante para ellas.

Fate no imaginaba que TAN importante hasta que lo siguiente que dijo su madre la dejó de una pieza. Helada, para ser exactos.

-He enviado una misiva para el Regente de Nihon, Fate. Para consolidar la… alianza estratégica… con ellos, te casarás con el heredero de la casa Takamachi. En cinco noches a partir de hoy, debes estar con los miembros de la guardia en Heian-kyo para las formalizaciones de rigor. –

Se hizo un silencio pesado que duró varios segundos en lo que Fate terminaba de procesar la información que su madre le acababa de decir.

Entendía lo que su madre le decía, no obstante, no pudo contener la siguiente palabra que salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué?-

El silencio se hizo más pesado aún al endurecerse la expresión de la Hegemon.

-Te casaras con el heredero de la familia Takamachi, Fate.-

Pese a todo su entrenamiento militar y guerrero, Fate estaba estupefacta. Lo que menos esperaba es que su madre le diera esa noticia. De esa forma.

-Pero…mamá…quiero decir…su alteza, yo…- Fate se interrumpió sin saber que decir. ¿Qué no tenía planes de casarse? Más importante aún… ¿Qué _no_ podía casarse con _un tipo_ porque prefería las chicas? Dudaba sinceramente que eso le importara en lo más mínimo a su madre.

Precia la miraba fijamente, Fate sabía que su madre estaba evaluando su reacción y su actitud. Precia siempre las evaluaba, más duramente a Alicia que a ella…en ciertas cosas, pero en otras, también era implacable con Fate. Especialmente respecto a todo lo que tuviera la mínima relación con el imperio.

-Eres la heredera de un imperio Fate. Esta será tu primera acción como futura líder de tu pueblo. Podríamos…incorporar… Nihon como hemos hecho con los otros territorios, por la fuerza y ten por seguro que lo haremos si se resisten; pero por la posición de sus aliados, todos coincidimos en que esta es la forma más eficiente y más rápida para todos. Además de que dicha alianza será incuestionable en muchos aspectos realizada de esa forma. Simplemente, las posesiones de tu esposo pasan a ser las tuyas.-

Fate sabía solo con ver a su madre que no había punto de discusión; la decisión ya había sido tomada, más allá de lo que ella pudiera pensar o desear. Solo estaba siendo informada. Siempre había sabido que algo así podría pasar tarde o temprano. Fate simplemente esperaba que fuera muy tarde cuando pasara.

Levantó la mirada carmesí de la mesa para encontrarse con los ojos de Veyron Huckebein que la miraban con cierta burla. Se conocían desde niños, habían crecido juntos y con la cercanía de sus familias, se habían convertido en amigos. Veyron había sido y seguía siendo alguien abusivo y violento con todas las demás personas a excepción de Fate. Muchos se preguntaban cómo personas tan distintas como ellos podían en verdad, ser amigos.

Pero lo eran.

Se habían entrenado como guerreros juntos y habían compartido el campo de batalla muchas veces en esos diez años de expansión. Se habían salvado la vida mutuamente y hasta habían competido por las mismas mujeres. Eran camaradas aunque fueran como el día y la noche en cuanto a personalidad. Fate era amada, Veyron era detestado. Y había razones para ello.

Después de esa noticia, Fate sabía que no tendría un minuto de paz a partir de entonces. Veyron sabía perfectamente que Fate prefería las chicas y lo que significaba para ella casarse con esas condiciones.

-Haz todos los preparativos para salir mañana,- ordenó Precia señalando al mapa en la mesa, -Desde luego no irás sola. Graham tendrá el ejército listo para una incursión en caso de la que respuesta de Nihon no sea positiva. Tú lideraras la ofensiva como en el caso de Kestrel y Ustio si es necesario. Necesitamos que el mensaje para ellos sea incuestionable acerca de las consecuencias de no dar la respuesta correcta.-

-Desde luego, yo estaré a su lado Alteza,- dijo Veyron dirigiéndose a Fate. Su voz era normal, pero su mirada y el rictus en sus labios rezumaban ironía.

Fate se mantuvo impasible y estoica durante el resto de la reunión, escuchando vagamente los planes y las proyecciones. Con la anexión de Nihon, el plan de diez años del imperio llegaba a su fin. Al menos en esa etapa.

Había muchas expectativas y planes. Pero ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza que a partir de ese momento su vida nunca más volvería a ser lo que ella había pensado.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Stier Castle para dirigirse a las oficinas de la guardia, una palmada en la espalda la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-No estés tan triste mi querida amiga…esta noche celebraremos con todo el fin de tu soltería, muchas chicas querrán tener el privilegio de celebrar contigo- Veyron estaba sonriente a su lado, caminando con una energía que Fate no estaba segura de compartir. –Además, no es como si tu vida fuera a cambiar…-

-Pero que dices Vey…¡Voy a casarme con un perfecto desconocido!- prácticamente gruñó Fate por lo bajo.

-Te has acostado con perfectas desconocidas antes… ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Fate sonrió ante la ironía del comentario. Ella había escandalizado a Alicia con una frase similar horas antes.

-¿El género del desconocido?- murmuro Fate.

-Ah, vamos Fate. No es como si ese marido de papel pudiera impedirte hacer nada. Puedes seguir acostándote con quien quieras, todas las veces que quieras y tendrá que encajarlo o terminar como la cena de los leones. No creo que te lo impida. Es más, tal vez se muera de envidia y seas una viuda joven.-

Fate miró a su amigo. Veyron no entendía nada en absoluto.

-Ese no es el problema idiota,- le dijo deteniéndose bruscamente, mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Cuál es entonces?- preguntó el serio por una vez.

-Para que esa maldita…"alianza"…tenga la validez que mi madre desea, el matrimonio debe…"consumarse…"-

Fate se ruborizó al decir esa última parte y Veyron se sorprendió. Esa era una faceta de Fate que él no veía a menudo. Las amantes de la heredera se peleaban por ser una de las afortunadas que obtuviera un sonrojo de la guerrera, pero no muchas podían jactarse de ello.

-Woa… realmente estas preocupada por esa parte, ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa casi malévola.

Fate bufó y continuó caminando.

-Eh…vamos Fate, no puede ser tan grave, un pequeño sacrificio por el imperio y después podrás hacer lo que quieras. No es como que tuviera que repetirse cada noche. Además…- Veyron se detuvo como pensando alguna posibilidad.

Fate no estaba segura de querer saber que estaba pensando su amigo.

-…tal vez yo podría ayudarte con ese "detalle."-

Fate se detuvo otra vez para mirarlo seriamente. Su mirada decía "di una estupidez y te mato."

-Sí, verás…hoy por la noche, podríamos escoger una chica para ambos; nunca hemos compartido a la misma chica al mismo tiempo… durante ese momento yo podría…ya sabes, cubrir esa asignatura para ti….-

Un violento puñetazo lo dejó tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrante antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Algunos soldados voltearon y se acercaron al escuchar la pequeña conmoción, solo para encontrarse con Veyron riendo a carcajadas con la cara ensangrentada y a Fate, trémula de ira con los puños apretados.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz profunda.

Fate volteó para mirar a su Capitana de la guardia y quizá la única verdadera amiga, mujer, que tenía. Las demás no eran sus "amigas" de la forma que Signum lo era.

-Este idiota…-

Veyron todavía estaba sentado en el piso pero ya no reia.

El y Signum no tenían la mejor de las relaciones pero se toleraban. La extensión de su relación llegaba solo al punto de reconocer las cualidades del otro como guerrero. Signum despreciaba la clase de persona que Veyron era y Veyron sabía por experiencia que Signum no era una persona de la que pudiera abusar. Fate era lo único que tenían en común.

Signum lo miró y Veyron se levantó del piso en silencio.

-Tenemos que celebrar esta noche Capitán,- dijo Veyron mirando a Signum crípticamente, -Fate se nos casa.-

Signum solo arqueo una ceja y miró a Fate quién corroboró la noticia con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Salimos mañana temprano hacia Heian-kyo, Signum. Haz todos los preparativos. Necesitaremos que sea una comitiva especial…solo en caso de que la "propuesta" de mi madre no sea vista con tan buenos ojos por Nihon. El General Graham movilizará varios batallones también. No se quienes sean los generales que nos acompañen pero deben avisarnos pronto.-

Durante el resto del día, Fate se mantuvo prolíficamente ocupada. Lo que menos quería era pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Casarse.

Nunca se le había pasado por la mente siquiera, mucho menos podía hacerse a la idea de que en una semana estaría comprometida…con un hombre.

Esa noche, Veyron se las ingenió para arrastrarla pese a su estado de ánimo sombrío a su taberna favorita. Para sorpresa de Fate, Signum junto con otros conocidos de la guardia y el ejército también se encontraban ahí.

La noticia ya se había esparcido como fuego en pólvora seca. Aunque no había un compromiso oficial todavía, para ellos pareciera que si había un motivo de celebración.

La consolidación del imperio.

Al menos Fate se esforzó por distraerse un rato. La mañana siguiente ya llegaría con sus retos y sus expectativas y tal vez su vida cambiaría para siempre, pero en esos momentos, la dueña de una larga, larguísima y brillante cabellera negra la miraba con ojos anhelantes, que se hacía más anhelantes conforme la noche avanzaba.

Micaiah se acercó finalmente y se sentó al lado de Fate, acariciando su brazo con un par de dedos como plumas. Fate siempre se sorprendía de lo suave y femenina que ella podía ser en esos momentos íntimos cuando que la misma mujer, era endemoniadamente fuerte y letal con la espada.

-No tengo nada en contra de Victoria,- le dijo a Fate en un susurro sugestivo, -pero esta noche, al menos esta noche, no me gustaría compartirte.-

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso,- dijo Fate mientras Micaiah la tomaba de la mano e iniciaba la marcha al piso superior de la taberna donde siempre podían encontrar un poco de "privacidad."

Fate dejó que los labios de su compañera recorriendo sus hombros, su espalda, su abdomen y mucho más allá, diluyeran sus preocupaciones. Al menos por esa noche, lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba era la piel suave, el aroma y el sabor de una mujer en sus sentidos.

Y esa mujer, estaba más que ávida de brindarse a Fate de esa forma.

-X-

-De ninguna manera. Absolutamente y completamente, no.

La chica pelirroja estaba sentada frente a su padre, su familia y los consejeros de gobierno, en una reunión privada… y extremadamente urgente.

-Nanoha…- Shiro trataba de hacerle entender a su hija, desde hacía por lo menos dos horas, que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta pero necesitaban tiempo…y alternativas.

-No, papá. ¡No voy a casarme! No me casaría con un Belka por nada en la faz de este planeta y mucho menos, si dicha persona es una mujer. No, no… y no,- dijo tajantemente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con obstinación.

-Nanoha…no creo que ellos estén conscientes de que la heredera constitucional eres tú y no tu hermano,- dijo Shiro mirando a sus otros dos hijos, Kyoya y Miyuki.

Aunque él era el Regente "en acción" la verdadera heredera era su esposa, Momoko. Esa era la tradición en Nihon. Aunque no eran un matriarcado como tal, el linaje se transmitía por vía matrilineal. Momoko Takamachi había sido la hija menor de la familia Takamachi que había sido regente de la monarquía constitucional los últimos cuatrocientos años. Nihon tenía una heredera, no un heredero como Dinsmark esperaba.

-No podemos dar una noticia así con la gravedad de la situación que enfrentamos a través de un mensaje. La heredera Belka estará aquí en cuatro días y haremos la negociación con ella,- trató Shiro de razonar nuevamente con su hija, -Pero en lo que aclaramos todo, debes comportarte a la altura de tu cargo Nanoha.-

-Papa…los Belka han sido unos expansionistas abusivos los últimos diez años. Finalmente, después de someter a todos sus aliados ahora vienen por nosotros. ¡No podemos quedarnos sumisos y cruzados de brazos esperando que lo hagan!-

-Nanoha-san…el poderío militar Belka nos supera indiscutiblemente. En una guerra frontal, nos arrasarían, el costo para el pueblo sería enorme y el resultado sería el mismo. Nos tomarían por la fuerza,- Genya Nakajima, amigo cercano de su padre, parlamentario y militar de carrera, también trataba de calmar a Nanoha.

-¿Cuál es el peor escenario que podría pasar?- preguntó una joven consejera de brillantes e inteligentes ojos azules.

-La guerra, definitivamente Consejera Yagami,- apuntó nuevamente Genya.

-Bueno, "el segundo" peor escenario,- aclaró la consejera Yagami.

-Que Nanoha-chan tenga en efecto, que casarse con la heredera Belka,- sentenció Miyuki, -Y entonces prácticamente sería lo mismo Hayate-san, ya que ellos de todas maneras tomarían lo que necesitan de nosotros, ya no por la fuerza, sino "legalmente".-

-No tan exactamente lo mismo, Takamachi-san,- dijo Hayate dirigiéndose a Miyuki y los demás miembros de la familia Takamachi, -En estos momentos, con la premura de tiempo, ninguno de nuestros aliados podría apoyarnos si nos lanzamos a una guerra…y habría que ver si nos apoyarían si lo hiciéramos. Pero quizá si ganamos tiempo, tendríamos otras opciones de negociación.-

-¿A qué se refiere Consejera Yagami?- preguntó Shiro.

-Sí, esta…"alianza" no tiene que ser tan desventajosa para nosotros. Simplemente, evitarnos el gasto y el dolor de la guerra en estos momentos ya sería una ventaja. El Imperio Belka es una fuerza imbatible pero quizá si nos apoyamos de esa fuerza, podríamos obtener ventajas en lugar de desventajas. Nanoha-san sería una consorte imperial.-

-No tendría ningún derecho,- dijo Momoko interviniendo por primera vez.

-No estamos seguros de ello,- terció Genya entendiendo las ventajas del punto de Hayate, -Además es cierto lo que menciona la Consejera de que nos daría tiempo de negociación. Políticamente, el Imperio Belka no tiene relación con "nuestros" aliados. Nos ofrece esta alianza por una razón. Nos invadiría a las primeras de cambio si esa fuera su mejor opción. Belka nos necesita, geográfica y políticamente.-

-Suena arriesgado,- murmuró Shiro pensativo.

-¿Más arriesgado que la guerra frontal? A veces hay que nadar en aguas peligrosas para llegar a tierra firme, Takamachi-san,- dijo Hayate mirándolo fijamente.

-¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE HABLAR COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ?- gritó Nanoha, quién había escuchado y observado incrédula toda la plática anterior. No podía creer que estuvieran hablando de su vida como si eso no importara en lo más mínimo.

-Nanoha,- dijo su padre mirándola con tristeza. –Los lideres no podemos tomar decisiones solo pensando en nuestro bienestar. Tenemos que pensar en lo que es mejor para nuestro pueblo. No creas que a mí me gustan las alternativas. Deseo fervientemente que haya otra opción pero solo lo sabremos, hasta que estemos cara a cara con ella.-

-Quizá la haya,- dijo Miyuki seriamente –Tal vez la heredera Belka vea a mi hermana, entienda la dimensión del problema en el que va a meterse con ella y deshaga el compromiso.-

Nanoha le aventó a su hermana una de las copas doradas que estaban sobre la mesa que Miyuki, esquivó apenas por un milímetro.

Pese a sus bravatas y a todo lo que decía, en el fondo, Nanoha estaba realmente preocupada por su pueblo y su país. Desde que era una adolescente y la campaña Belka había empezado, ella había manifestado su total oposición. Decía que no podían quedarse cruzados de brazos viendo cómo iban por los otros porque tarde o temprano, los Belka irían por ellos. Tal y cómo había ocurrido.

El único problema es que quien pagaría el precio más alto por esa sordera política sería ella.

Sentada en el balcón de su habitación por la tarde, pensando sobre el tema aunque no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. No esperaba a nadie y ciertamente no tenía las más mínimas ganas de ver a nadie.

Suspiró y se levantó para abrir resignadamente.

-Vaya…pensamos que te habías suicidado.-

-Mou….Arisa-chan, no es divertido… ¿sabes?- Nanoha se apartó para dejar pasar a sus amigas. Al menos con ellas podía darse el lujo de expresar lo que realmente sentía… Aunque que tuviera que soportar los comentarios de Arisa.

-¿Cómo estás Nanoha-chan?, - le preguntó preocupada Suzuka. Ambas estaban genuinamente interesadas por el bienestar de su amiga. Solo que tenían maneras muy diferentes de expresarlo.

Nanoha no contesto y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el balcón, mirando hacia el oeste, hacia donde estaba la capital Belka a varios días de camino.

-Los Belka representan todo lo que desprecio en este mundo. Se han apropiado de lo que no es suyo por la fuerza, han violado, matado, robado… y nosotros lo permitimos porque no nos pasaba a nosotros. ¿Cómo crees que estoy?-

Por una vez Arisa tuvo el sentido común de no decir nada al ver a su amiga realmente afectada.

-¿Y tú crees que…ella…sea…igual?- preguntó Suzuka.

-Lo que he escuchado es que Fate Testarossa ha liderado en persona muchas ocupaciones Belka en los últimos años. Desde luego que es igual,- dijo Nanoha.

-Yo he escuchado que es una guerrera imbatible y muy respetada,- dijo Arisa con inusual cautela.

-Podrá ser todo lo guerrera que quieras pero eso, no quita que ha hecho todo lo que dije antes,- insistió Nanoha.

-La consejera Yagami cree que habría espacio de negociación,- dijo Suzuka.

-¿Y que se negociaría Suzuka-chan?,- Nanoha se volvió a hacia sus amigas con mirada dura. -¿Dónde voy a vivir? ¿Si puedo hablar o no? ¿Si tengo derechos o no? ¿Y después qué? Ni la consejera Yagami, ni mi familia…y tal vez tampoco ustedes,- dijo con un poco de resentimiento, -entienden lo que realmente significa esto para mí. Tal vez gane tiempo para nuestro país, pero como quiera que sea y pase lo que pase después, yo seré de su propiedad.-

Las tres permanecieron en silencio un tiempo y después miraron hacia el horizonte justo como Nanoha hacía antes de que llegaran.

-¿Cuándo llegará?- preguntó Arisa al final.

-Dentro de cuatro días,- dijo Nanoha. –Debe estar aquí para el atardecer del cuarto día con su…comitiva.-

Nanoha evitó mencionar la palabra ejército. Bastante vergonzoso era saberse un botín de guerra para hacerlo aún más evidente.

-Bien…entonces deberemos hacer que estos días valgan la pena Nanoha-chan… - dijo Arisa mirando con determinación a su amiga, -¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Debemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras hacer.

Había algo que Nanoha siempre había querido hacer pero nunca había hecho…con la fantasía de que lo haría únicamente con alguien a quien amara.

Quería hacer el amor.

Después de la noticia del día anterior, casi deseaba salir en ese instante y acostarse con el primer hombre que le cruzara en frente solo para que los Belka no tomaran incluso eso de su vida. Pero no podía ni siquiera verbalizar su deseo frente a sus amigas, mucho menos podría llevarlo a cabo.

Pero al menos podría intentarlo.

-Lo que yo deseaba ya no será posible…hubiera deseado conocer a un hombre guapo y gentil que me hiciera sentir en las nubes y para quién yo fuera lo más importante en la vida,- dijo sonriendo con un rictus duro y triste.

-¿Alguien como el Almirante Harlaown de Kvenland?- preguntó Arisa.

Kvenland era uno de los aliados estratégicos de Nihon y durante una de las fiestas en palacio, Nanoha había pasado mucho tiempo platicando con el agregado militar de la embajada de Kvenland, Chrono Harlaown.

-No creo que el Almirante sea del gusto de Nanoha-chan,- dijo Suzuka un poco contrita.

Y Nanoha tuvo que coincidir con ella. Había platicado mucho con Chrono pero no había sentido ese flechazo que esperaba sentir en cuanto conociera al hombre correcto. Ahora no podía evitar pensar que ya nunca lo sentriría.

Uno tras otro desgranaron nombres y opciones pero ninguno era lo que Nanoha estaba buscando.

Aun así, sus amigas le hicieron una cita diferente para cada día con diferentes candidatos; pero pese a los esfuerzos de todas, Nanoha no podía dejar de contar los minutos que faltaban para que la heredera Belka llegara y la reclamara como su botín de legitimación.

-X-

Al mediodía del cuarto día, desde el balcón de su habitación, Nanoha distinguió la oscura formación Belka aproximándose a paso veloz y su corazón se encogió.

El escuadrón central era pequeño; ese grupo era el que venía a "formalizar" su compromiso y donde seguramente estaba…ella. Pero cientos de metros atrás, la columna interminable que oscurecía el horizonte, era la que garantizaba que ese compromiso sería formalizado, de una manera o de otra.

Nanoha nunca iba visto un despliegue de poderío militar semejante. Se estremeció pensando que esa era solo una pequeña parte del ejército Belka.

Para el atardecer todo ese ejército se preparaba para acampar a menos de hora de distancia de Heian-kyo mientras la comitiva de Fate Testarossa hacía su entrada por las puertas de la ciudad.

Miyuki estaba con su hermana ayudándola a terminar de arreglarse para la recepción. Ya le habían hecho mil recomendaciones y dado otras tantas indicaciones.

A Nanoha no le importaban.

Podría ser un botín de guerra pero nunca doblegaría su voluntad. E iba a asegurarse que a esa guerrera Belka le quedara más que claro.

Miyuki terminó de arreglarle el precioso kimono tradicional que portaba y le arregló el cabello en esa coleta ladeada que tanto le gustaba usar a su hermana. Después se alejó y la miró apreciativamente.

-La flamante heredera no podrá quejarse, te ves realmente hermosa Nanoha-chan,-

Nanoha ni siquiera le contestó a su hermana. Simplemente desvió la mirada.

Miyuki se acercó a ella y en un atípico arranque, la abrazó con fuerza, casi sin pensar que iba a desarreglar lo que había arreglado previamente con tanto esmero. Momoko entró en ese instante, encontrando a sus dos hijas abrazadas.

Las tres mujeres Takamachi vestían el atuendo tradicional de Nihon pero Nanoha, con mucho era quien lucía más impactante. Momoko tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

-Nosotros no hacemos la guerra como ellos Nanoha-chan…debemos luchar con la inteligencia. También somos guerreras. No hay deshonor en lo que tienes que hacer, así que no pierdas la esperanza. Y muy especialmente, no olvides porque estás haciendo todo esto.-

Después de decir eso las tres mujeres se abrazaron nuevamente. Un golpe en la puerta les aviso que el momento había llegado.

Shiro y Kyoya habían estado en la comitiva de bienvenida de la delegación Belka y esos momentos los representantes de ambas facciones estaban reunidos en la sala principal de la vivienda oficial de la familia regente.

Fate se sorprendió un poco de ver que la "casa" de la familia regente era elegante y sobria pero no excesiva y lujosa. Definitivamente no era un palacio o un castillo como Stier Castle, pero era digno y respetable. Extensos jardines y terrazas rodeaban la vivienda de que se encontraba en parte más alta de Heian-kyo. Pese a ser de estilo tradicional era de varios niveles y desde ahí los Takamachi como la familia real, realizaban varias funciones de gobierno.

Al parecer los Takamachi vivían con extrema propiedad y formalidad cosa que Fate respetaba, pero Veyron no. Su amigo hizo algunos gestos despectivos a Fate en el código secreto que compartían mientras avanzaban.

Junto con Fate en la reunión se encontraban Veyron y Signum como representantes y testigos de Fate, Fortis Huckebein como consejero Imperial Belka, y Olivie Segbrecht prima de Precia, como portavoz oficial de la Hegemon. Esta última, además de ser la tía favorita de Fate, era una de las pocas personas fuera de los Huckebein y sus agregados militares a quien Precia escuchaba. Ella sabía que Olivie le daría una visión clara y totalmente imparcial de la situación, pero que también cuidaría por los intereses de la familia.

Con el Regente de Nihon, se encontraban sus consejeros principales Genya Nakajima y Hayate Yagami y un joven muy parecido a él que Fate, en un principio, pensó que sería su futuro esposo. Poco después confirmó que era en efecto hijo del Regente…pero no su heredero.

-¿Cómo ha dicho Regente Takamachi?- preguntó Fate olvidándose un poco del protocolo adecuado para esas ocasiones.

-Cuando recibimos la misiva…de su gobierno,- empezó Shiro, -No nos pareció apropiado responder a ella de manera negativa o aclaratoria. Preferimos hacerlo de esta forma, cara a cara, Mariscal Testarossa.-

Shiro prefirió referirse a ella con su título militar. No quería que pasara desapercibido que para ellos la intrusión Belka había sido y seguía siendo, una ofensa.

Fate y Shiro estaban sentados frente a frente en la larga mesa de la sala de recepciones. El Regente no tenía un salón del trono como en el caso Belka. Otra cosa que Fate encontró extraña pero interesante.

Sus respectivas comitivas, estaban de pie detrás de ellos.

-Nuestra tradición es matriarcal Mariscal Testarossa. Nihon tiene una heredera oficial, no un heredero.-

Shiro pensó que decir las cosas de la forma más directa y áspera posible tendría el mayor impacto. Que los Belka lo encajaran como pudieran…si podían.

Las repentinas carcajadas de Veyron llenaron el espacio, rompiendo la sobriedad del momento.

Fate se puso de pie y lo encaró. –No, Veyron.-

Veyron se moderó. Fate tenía "la mirada." Esa que tenía cuando se lanzaba a la carga en una batalla decisiva, o cuando tenía que matar a alguien. Veyron sabía que lo que fuera que Fate dijera cuando tenía "la mirada" en sus ojos, era muy en serio.

Cuando Fate dejó de mirarlo, fue el turno de Fortis de mirar a Veyron severamente. A veces, ni sus propios hermanos lo soportaban.

-Le pido una disculpa por la….falta de educación de mis acompañantes, Regente Takamachi,- dijo Fate todavía de pie mirando a Shiro.

El gesto de Fate sorprendió a Shiro y a todos quienes le acompañaban. Ciertamente lo que menos esperaban de la heredera Belka eran modales y consideraciones. Hayate arqueó una ceja apreciativamente. Tal vez hubiera más espacio para la negociación de lo que habían pensado.

Fate se sentó nuevamente.

-Sin embargo, no entiendo Regente Takamachi. Usted me dice que tienen un linaje matriarcal pero el jefe de gobierno actual…es usted. A menos de que yo me esté equivocando terriblemente, usted parece hombre.-

Shiro trató de ignorar la mirada burlona del hombre a quién Fate había reprendido.

-Yo soy el encargado por el deseo de mi esposa. Ella es la heredera oficial; a través de un plebiscito, yo actúo en su nombre siempre y cuando la gente de Nihon esté de acuerdo.-

Otra cosa más que sorprendía a Fate. ¿Cómo alguien que tuviera derecho al poder por nacimiento podía renunciar a él? Ella no podía entenderlo. Y además, ¿pedían su opinión a los súbditos?

-¿Y logran conciliar la opinión de todos sus súbditos?- preguntó Fate, repentinamente interesada.

Shiro mantuvo su rostro impasible y respondió, -No tenemos súbditos Mariscal Testarossa. Aquí todos los ciudadanos tienen los mismos derechos.-

Veyron logró contener la risa en esta ocasión pero su mirada le decía a Fate lo que realmente pensaba de esas palabras. Para los Huckebein el poder era lo único que valía la pena respetar. Y los únicos derechos que contaban eran los del más fuerte.

-En Belka, hacemos las cosas de manera diferente Regente Takamachi. Somos un imperio,- dijo Fate mirando a Shiro seriamente. Ella sabía que a partir de ese momento, las cosas podían tornarse un poco…álgidas. –Asumo que entienden las ramificaciones.-

-Las entendemos,- dijo Shiro después de una pausa donde su mirada nunca dejó la de Fate. Si las cosas seguían el rumbo que llevaban, no solo su hija, sino todo su pueblo, estarían a merced de la voluntad de esa mujer. –Queremos tomar la mejor decisión para el pueblo de Nihon.-

Fate asintió. El hombre quería evitar un derramamiento de sangre. Ella lo valoraba. Pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que serían parte del Imperio Belka y sus reglas cambiarían.

-Ser parte del Imperio más poderoso que el mundo ha conocido es la mejor decisión, Regente,- sentenció Fate seria.

-Eso sería muy cuestionable,- dijo una nueva voz con tono altanero y provocativo.

-¡Nanoha!- sisearon otras voces por lo bajo.

Durante el tiempo que Fate y Shiro hablaban, Nanoha, junto con su madre y su hermana, aparecieron en el umbral, desde donde Nanoha escuchó las palabras de Fate y no pudo contenerse.

Fate volteó hacia la voz y se garganta se cerró.

La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida estaba de pie en el umbral, flanqueada por otras dos mujeres que Fate ni siquiera vio. Se había quedado enganchada en el azul brillante de los ojos de esa mujer como si nada más existiera sobre la faz del planeta.

Nanoha habló sin pensar, simplemente respondiendo a la afrenta que había escuchado. Pero cuando la rubia que estaba sentada a la mesa con su padre volteó a verla, sintió como si un relámpago le atravesara el pecho.

La mujer vestía una imponente armadura de ceremonias negra y pese a haber viajado cuatro o cinco días, se veía imponente. Su rostro no mostraba señales de cansancio o debilidad y su porte era regio; su cabello, rubio y muy largo estaba sostenido lánguida pero precisamente en su nuca con un listo negro y sus ojos eran profundos e inescrutables.

Sus ojos eran rojos y la miraban de pies a cabeza sin perder ni un detalle.

Nanoha supo por el calor que sentía, que se estaba sonrojando. Violentamente. La respiración le faltaba pero se esforzó en tranquilizarse.

"_Tranquilízate por todos los Dioses y controla los nervios. Es una Belka, todo lo que desprecias en este mundo. ¡No puedes mostrarte débil frente a ella!"_

Un silbido sacó a Nanoha de sus pensamientos y hasta entonces pudo desengarzar su mirada de la de Fate para mirar de dónde provenía el sonido.

Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio muy claro casi blanco y ojos rojos, similares a los de Fate pero muy distintos, la miraba con algo que era mucho más que lujuria. El estómago de Nanoha se revolvió solo de imaginar que podría ser.

-¿Pero quién es este bomboncito insolente?- preguntó Veyron sin dejar de mirar a Nanoha. –Yo puedo enseñarle modales, su Alteza…si me lo permite.-

Shiro y Kyoya se pusieron de pie con el ceño fruncido. Fate los imitó.

La tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con una hoja de papel.

-Mariscal Testarossa,- una voz femenina firme y segura intervino, -la familia real de Nihon está completa. Permítame presentarle a la regente oficial, Momoko Takamachi; y sus hijas. La heredera oficial, Nanoha-san y Miyuki-san.-

Mientras hablaba, Hayate se adelantó un poco, sin traspasar la delgada línea que el protocolo marcaba debía mantenerse por respeto a los invitados y haciendo una profunda reverencia presentó al resto de la familia Takamachi.

-Wow, Fate…que suerte tienes,- alcanzó a susurrar Veyron al oído de Fate antes que Fortis lo jalara para que mantuviera la compostura.

Fate, quién todavía estaba sin habla, mirando a Nanoha embelesada, recuperó un poco el control de sí misma con las palabras de Veyron.

Nanoha Takamachi, era realmente hermosa. Para Fate, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ella sería la persona a la que tendría que desposar.

Casi involuntariamente, uno sus raros sonrojos cubrió sus mejillas.

Shiro, pidió a Nanoha que se acercara.

Todavía sonrojada pero con mirada desafiante, Nanoha espero unos segundos y después obedeció. Quería que quedara perfectamente claro que estaba haciendo eso en contra de su voluntad.

-Tal vez ahora pueda entender la situación, Mariscal Testarossa…- dijo Shiro de pie al lado de su hija. –No teníamos muchas alternativas con la…misiva…que nos enviaron, pero ahora podrá ver que dicho compromiso no puede realizarse.-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Fortis Huckebein con semblante serio al lado de Fate.

Shiro lo miró desconcertado. –Mi hija…y la Mariscal Testarossa son ambas…-

-Para nuestras tradiciones eso no tiene la menor importancia,- lo interrumpió Fortis haciendo un gesto con la mano como si barriera la débil oposición de Shiro con ella. –Y para fines de nuestra alianza, lo más importante, es la unión de los Reinos y la integración al Imperio. –

-Pero…los herederos,- argumentó Shiro nuevamente.

-La Hegemon puede tener en concubinato los herederos necesarios cuando llegue el momento,- dijo nuevamente Fortis. –Nihon, como parte de Imperio Belka, ya no tendrá que preocuparse por nada en ese respecto a partir de ahora.-

-Su arrogancia no tiene límites,- siseó Nanoha mirando alternativamente a los miembros de la comitiva Belka con odio, –No pueden venir aquí y decirnos lo que podemos o no podemos hacer.-

Shiro la sostuvo del brazo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho.

-Te digo que hay que enseñarle modales,- dijo Veyron divertido. –Va a ser muy interesante ver como dominaras a esta fiera, Fate. ¿Estas segura de que la quieres? La otra se ve más apacible.-

Fate iba preparada para todo, menos para encontrarse con una situación como esa. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que iba a casarse; durante días pensó que sería con un hombre y ahora descubría que sería una chica. Una chica hermosa que la había dejado sin habla, estaba desconcertada, Veyron no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto y la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

-Veyron, muestra respeto,- dijo Fate tratando de recuperar el control de la situación.

Pero Veyron ya estaba harto de los modales.

–Fate, termina esta farsa de una vez, ¿Cuál respeto? Estos diablos no tienen alternativa. O se someten o les pasamos encima. Ella te pertenece a partir de este momento.-

-¡Veyron!- gritaron al unísono Fate y Fortis.

Veyron era unos cinco centímetros más alto que Fate pero aun así ella lo arrastró hacia un lado de la habitación para reprenderlo mientras lo sacudía tomándolo por el frente de su armadura.

-Vamos a hacer esto tal y como yo diga Veyron, deja de hacer las cosas más difíciles. ¿Crees que ellos no están conscientes de lo que has dicho? Ellos lo saben; no hay necesidad de restregárselos en la cara. Tu sabes que yo no hago eso, Veyron; así que, cállate de una buena vez o vas a lamentarlo.-

Otra vez "la mirada." Veyron nunca la veían tan frecuentemente en los ojos de Fate y una sospecha se abrió paso en su mente.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?, la salvaje esa te gusta…Demonios Fate, ni siquiera es Belka. Son de una raza inferior a nosotros, solo tienes que usarla y desecharla. No debemos tener ninguna consideración con ellos. ¡Ninguna! Lo verán como una debilidad y trataran de usarte… Fate…-

Perdiendo la paciencia, Fate estrelló a Veyron contra la pared y llamó a Signum.

-Llévate a este idiota afuera, directo al campamento del General Graham y regresa aquí Signum. Te necesitaré,- después miró a Veyron fijamente, -Eres mi amigo Veyron. Hemos crecido como hermanos, pero sigue por ese rumbo y nunca, óyelo bien, nunca, serás mi consejero. ¡No puedo lidiar con tus estupideces en estos momentos!-

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Veyron parecía un niño regañado y resentido por ello. El problema es que no lo era. Era un hombre, y uno peligroso. Miró a Nanoha para después decirle a Fate,

–No pierdas el camino Fate. Recuerda porque estamos aquí. Al segundo que has visto a esa ramera has quedado prendada de ella, pero ella nos desprecia. A ti y a todo lo Belka. Espero que una vez que sea tuya recuperes el sentido común.-

Fate le hizo una seña a Signum. Veyron no necesitaba que la guerrera lo sacara de ahí a rastras, para humillarlo aún más delante de esos salvajes, así que echó a andar sin decir más.

-Lamento los comentarios de mi consejero Regente Takamachi,- dijo Fate una vez que Signum y Veyron salieron pero esta vez fue Nanoha quién la interrumpió mirándola desafiante.

-Su "consejero" muestra la verdadera naturaleza "Belka"…Mariscal,- dijo Nanoha con desprecio, especialmente en la última palabra. –Muestra lo que podemos esperar de ustedes, porque todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. Puede llamarle alianza a esta farsa, pero es una conquista tan violenta y sangrienta como una guerra.-

-¡Nanoha!- ahora fue el turno de Shiro y Momoko de gritar para tratar de contener a su hija.

-¡No papá!...Esto es una farsa, la Mariscal quiere ser muy diplomática pero eso no cambia la verdad de las cosas. Muy bien…entérese Mariscal, podré ser un botín de guerra para ustedes como su "consejero" ha dejado perfectamente claro…pero nunca por mi voluntad. Si acepto esta situación es solo para evitarle sufrimiento al pueblo de Nihon. Y eso, no cambia el hecho de los abusivos y los salvajes, son ustedes.-

Fate apretó los puños con furia y se contuvo de zarandear a la chica.

-Haría bien en cuidar sus palabras Princesa,- dijo Fortis de pie detrás de Fate. –No puede hablarle a la heredera del Imperio Belka de esa manera.-

-¿O qué?,- preguntó Nanoha desafiante.

Fortis se adelantó en su posición pero Shiro jaló a Nanoha y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, casi lastimándola en el proceso.

–Ya basta Nanoha.-

A la pelirroja le dolió más ver el dolor en los ojos de su padre que lo que la estaba lastimando físicamente.

Shiro empujó a Nanoha de con sus hermanos y su madre y se encaró con Fate. Al parecer no había nada más que pudieran hacer o decir. Nanoha tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Incluso Fate lo reconocía.

Asi que mientras hablaba con Shiro sobre los detalles del compromiso, de rato en rato, Fate miraba hacia donde estaba Nanoha de pie, al lado de su madre, solo escuchando. Su mirada era fría y desafiante cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Irónicamente, eso solía provocaba que a ojos de Fate, se viera aún más hermosa. Esa chica se convertiría en su esposa en un lapso de dos semanas a partir de ese día. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en Dinsmark y muy pocas personas de Nihon asistirían. Después Nanoha se quedaría en Stier Castle con Fate y en el transcurso de esas dos semanas, una embajada Belka, una división armada completa y un gobernador adjunto, se instalaría en Nihon con los Takamachi.

Fate veía claramente como el resentimiento crecía en los ojos azules de Nanoha con cada imposición y sin saber a ciencia cierta porque, la tristeza se extendió en su corazón. Fate no quería hacerle daño, ni a ella, ni a su familia, ni a su país. Solo tenía que hacer lo que era correcto y necesario para el Imperio.

Tal y como su hermana le había dicho días atrás, iba a forzar a una mujer hermosa a un matrimonio que ninguna de las dos deseaba solo por los intereses del Imperio.

Fate terminó esa primera reunión en Nihon con una certeza… esa mujer hermosa la odiaba …profundamente.

-X-


	3. Compromiso

Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews. Realmente han hecho mis días con sus comentarios. Es fabuloso leer lo que opinan y saber que están a la espera y al pendiente por más. Lamento haber tardado más de lo habitual con esta actualización. Mi vida es un poco complicada a veces.

Una manera de que yo actualice rápido es que Rogue Devlin no se tarde tanto en escribir su review del capítulo. Aprecio muchísimo todas las reviews, de verdad, no se imaginan cuanto; pero confieso públicamente que extraño las reviews de Rogue y cuando no llegan pues,… me cuesta trabajo pensar y sentarme a escribir. Digamos que es mi musa "no oficial"… (pausa dramática)…

Ok, pasemos al capítulo de hoy… si hay MUCHAS reviews prometo actualizar muy pronto (algo asi como este fin de semana)

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 2. COMPROMISO**

-X-

-Has hecho lo correcto Fate.-

Olivie Segbrecht estaba sentada en la espaciosa tienda del campamento donde Fate había establecido su base, bebiendo de una copa dorada mientras miraba a Fate dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de la mesa de mapas y estrategia. La rubia se veía tranquila y calmada pero Olivie la conocía bien y sabía que no era así.

Por esa primera noche, Fate y Signum decidieron que no era prudente quedarse en la casa de la familia real de Nihon. En el campamento de avanzada estarían más seguros. Además, la sombra del magno ejército Belka a sus espaldas era un recordatorio más que suficiente para cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo.

Para cualquiera menos para la heredera de los Takamachi.

Nanoha la había mirado desafiantemente hasta el final y cuando Fate se despidió esa noche de su futura…familia política, casi tuvo la impresión de que la joven se contuvo para no escupirle en la cara.

-No estoy tan segura tía Olivie,- dijo Fate con tristeza deteniéndose finalmente, miró sin ver los mapas esparcidos sobre la mesa y apoyó las manos casi en actitud derrotada.

-Tu madre se enojaría mucho si viera como estás tomando el compromiso más importante de tu vida.-

Fate miró a su tía. Olivie Segbrecht era una mujer madura, prácticamente de la edad de su madre pero sus rasgos se veían mucho más jóvenes. Diez años de campaña y el dolor por la muerte de su esposo habían dejado una marca indeleble en el carácter y el semblante de Precia Testarossa. Fate todavía recordaba que había sido una madre amorosa y gentil, pero no quedaba mucho de esa mujer ya.

Aunque a un ojo externo no lo pareciera, las palabras de Olivie no eran un reproche. Fate sospechaba que su tía no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las decisiones de su madre pero lo único que podía hacer era aconsejarla lo mejor posible como su portavoz oficial, su prima…y alguien que se preocupaba realmente por ella.

-Lo sé, es solo que nunca había hecho esto tía Olivie…yo,- Fate se incorporó y desenvainó su espada, extendiéndola frente a sí, -he luchado muchas veces, cientos de veces…mis adversarios poderosos o débiles, siempre tuvieron la alternativa de luchar…incluso, de decidir cómo morir. Nunca he matado a nadie por placer.-

Fate envainó su espada. –Ahora siento que lo estoy haciendo. No les hemos dejado ninguna alternativa. Si yo estuviera en su lugar casi hubiera preferido morir en la lucha.-

-Tú eres una guerrera Fate y estarías tomando esa decisión pensando solo en ti. Ellos están pensando en su pueblo, en las personas. No muchos dirigentes hacen eso.-

Fate consideró las palabras de su tía y en las implicaciones que tenían. ¿Estaba acaso insinuando que su madre no pensaba en el pueblo Belka cuando tomaba decisiones?

-Los imperios no se caracterizan especialmente por tomar en consideración a los pueblos que…incorporan Fate. El regente de Nihon tomó una determinación muy difícil pensando en su pueblo, y tú siempre lo trataste con respeto. Justo como haces en el campo de batalla contra un enemigo. –

-Mi madre no aprobaría eso tampoco.-

Olivie se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a Fate, ambas mujeres se parecían mucho; compartían muchos más rasgos físicos de los que la misma Precia compartía con sus hijas. Ambas tenían el cabello rubio, largo y la piel blanquísima. Solo que a diferencia de los de Fate, los ojos de Olivie eran de un azul profundo e intenso.

-Tu madre está haciendo todo lo posible por garantizar la posición de la familia y proteger el linaje de tu padre. Tal vez no ha escuchado los mejores consejos en los últimos años pero ha cumplido su promesa de consolidar el Imperio. Tú tendrás la tarea más dura y deberías aprender de los errores de ella para evitar cometer los mismos. Creo que esta alianza con Nihon puede ser más benéfica de lo que te imaginas.-

-Ella me odia, tía Olivie,- dijo Fate mirando a la mujer mayor.

Olivie sonrió pensando en lo mucho que Fate se parecía a su padre. Ambos eran buenas personas a quienes había sido otorgada una enorme responsabilidad sin pedirlo, sin desearlo siquiera. Después de todos esos años, Olivie casi había perdonado a Enzo por el dolor que le había causado…aunque este hubiera sido sin intención y la verdad era que, pese a todo, quería mucho a sus dos sobrinas y se preocupaba verdaderamente por Fate en particular.

-Hace un rato decías que preferirías morir en la batalla que aceptar condiciones como las que ellos estaban aceptando, ¿no te parece que eso es lo que esa chica está haciendo? En cierta forma, ella es la única que peleará por su pueblo Fate; la única que ya lo está haciendo.-

La guerrera frunció el ceño pensando en las palabras de su tía.

-No es que te odie a ti en particular, ni siquiera te conoce. Odia lo que el Imperio Belka ha hecho en los últimos años y lo que le estamos haciendo a su país.-

-Tal vez también odie lo que voy a hacerle a ella,- dijo Fate con tono sombrío.

Olivie suspiró. No podía cuestionar las palabras de Fate. Para todos en Dinsmark era bien conocido que la heredera imperial siempre había preferido a las chicas y para ellos, tal y como Fortis Huckebein había informado a la conmocionada familia Takamachi, era igual. Muchas familias nobles habían tenido a sus hijas en mente como consortes imperiales desde Fate se había convertido en adulta y más aún, en una respetada guerrera en el campo de batalla. Para los Belka, lo importante eran los herederos y las alianzas. Olivie lo sabía muy bien. El Hegemon podía tener incluso, varias esposas o esposos, si así lo deseaba o lo consideraba necesario. Su poder era absoluto incluso en ese aspecto.

-Vas a tener que darle tiempo Fate.-

-Su situación no va a cambiar con el tiempo tía Olivie, tal vez incluso me odie más después…-

Olivie tomó a su sobrina del brazo, apretándose contra ella en un gesto cariñoso mientras la jalaba para que salieran de la tienda para caminar.

-Lo que Nanoha Takamachi sienta por ti a partir de que se convierta en tu esposa, dependerá de ti, Fate. Tal vez debas dejar que conozca a la persona que realmente eres. No quiero que pienses que será fácil, ella tiene muchos motivos para odiar el linaje Belka…nuestro linaje. Tendrás de superar muchos de sus prejuicios y demostrarle que tú no eres como ella piensa.-

Fate y Olivie caminaban en medio del campamento. Era una noche sin luna y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Pocas fogatas estaban todavía encendidas y la guardia estaba en posición de alerta.

-Ese es el problema tía Olivie. No puedo ser solo Fate con ella…debo ser la "heredera del Imperio Belka"- dijo Fate haciendo énfasis irónico y cargado de pesar en las últimas palabras. - Tal vez…tal vez, _si_ termine siendo todo lo que ella piensa de mi.-

Olivie permaneció en silencio. Fate le sacaba más de una cabeza de alto y estar con ella era muy agradable. Emanaba seguridad, confianza, gentileza, calidez…pero también fuerza y determinación. Su tía entendía perfectamente porque Fate tenía tanto éxito con las chicas aun sin proponérselo. Era la combinación perfecta entre cualidades masculinas y femeninas en una sola persona. Una persona que además de todo era atractiva y sensual. Si Fate hubiera sido un chico, muy probablemente hubiera tenido también mucho éxito con ambos sexos; pero siendo mujer era simplemente…perfecta.

Olivie dudaba mucho que Nanoha Takamachi pudiera odiar a Fate por mucho tiempo…aunque fuera la heredera del Imperio más poderoso del mundo.

-X-

En dos días a partir de esa fecha partirían rumbo a Dinsmark y nada en la vida de Nanoha volvería a ser igual.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala, ¿sabes?-

Miyuki estaba sentada junto a Nanoha en la habitación de está última ayudándole a terminar de empacar. Su hermana realmente no necesitaba mucha ayuda.

Se estaba llevando lo mínimo indispensable.

Ninguna de sus cosas favoritas tales como los pergaminos que tanto le gustaba estudiar, pinturas o muebles. Para su atuendo, llevaba sus vestimentas más indispensables y austeras; ninguna, absolutamente ninguna, de las más espectaculares.

Parecía que se iba a un convento. O a una prisión.

Miyuki trató de convencerla de que se llevara algo que hiciera más llevaderos los días. Algo que le sirviera para recordar con amor su hogar pero Nanoha se negó. Tajantemente.

Para ella era realmente como ir a una prisión. Y no quería nada que le hiciera la condena más llevadera. Necesitaba que su odio se mantuviera puro e intacto.

Nanoha no respondió a la observación de Miyuki.

No le importaba si la heredera Belka no era "tan mala" como pensaba. No le importaba en lo absoluto como fuera. Ella solo sabía que su vida había dejado de pertenecerle para ser entregada _a ella _y que el Imperio Belka tomaba posesión no solo de ella, sino de su país. Su "matrimonio" era tan solo el símbolo que legalizaba la barbarie.

-Hayate-chan irá contigo como representante de Nihon y también como tu acompañante personal. Papá negoció eso con Testarossa-san ayer. Shamal irá también como tu médico personal.-

Durante los últimos dos días, Fate junto con sus representantes habían negociado durante largas horas con Shiro y sus consejeros. Salvo Nanoha, los demás miembros de la familia Takamachi habían estado presentes todo el tiempo.

Hayate y Shamal Yagami serían las únicas personas de Nihon que compartirían su "condena". Al principio, Fate solo había hablado de una persona que podría acompañar a Nanoha pero al final acabó aceptando la solicitud de Shiro.

-"¿Testarossa-san?"- dijo Nanoha arrastrando la palabra con desprecio, conteniéndose a duras penas de reclamar a su hermana lo pronto que se había sometido al dominio Belka. No tenía caso. Pero no pudo contener completamente la manifestación de su enojo. -¿Y solo por eso dices que es buena persona?- finalizó sin mirar a su hermana.

-No dije que fuera buena persona. Dije que tal vez no fuera tan mala…- aclaró Miyuki, –No tenía que acceder a ninguna de las solicitudes de papá, sin embargo lo hizo.-

-Tal vez deberías casarte tú con ella.-

No bien hubo terminado la frase Nanoha se arrepintió de ella. No era justo para su hermana. Pero esa situación tampoco era justa para ella.

-Ya lo intenté,- le respondió Miyuki sin inmutarse, ni ofenderse, -pero al parecer ella no aceptará a nadie que no sea la heredera oficial. Le pedí papá que cambiara la designación pero no es tan fácil. La hija menor ha sido la heredera durante los últimos cuatrocientos años, y no es fácil de cambiar algo tan anquilosado. Al menos no tan rápido.-

Nanoha se quedó de una pieza. Miyuki había hablado como si nada pero ella conocía bien a su hermana y esa, era una de las veces en que estaba hablando en serio. Muy en serio. Realmente había tratado de tomar su lugar en esa conquista que el Imperio Belka estaba imponiendo sobre ellos.

Ambas mujeres jóvenes se miraron. Unos golpes discretos en la puerta del cuarto de Nanoha impidieron que ninguna de ellas pudiera decir nada más.

Miyuki se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Hayate y Fate.

-Nanoha-san, Miyuki-san, buenos días. ¿Podemos pasar?- saludó Hayate. Fate se mantuvo muy erguida detrás de la consejera.

Nanoha no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el balcón. Siempre que Fate estaba cerca ella evitaba al máximo el contacto visual y no le dirigía la palabra en lo absoluto. Y si lo hacía, no era para decir algo agradable. Detestaba la forma como, sin razón, se ponía nerviosa bajo la mirada carmesí de la guerrera Belka.

Miyuki se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar sin decir palabra. Hayate, seguida por Fate entraron a la espaciosa habitación. Fate se mantuvo distante, mostrando cierta reserva en el espacio de Nanoha.

-Testarossa-san desea salir a primera hora el día después de mañana y quiere saber si eso sería posible para ti, Nanoha-san,- explicó Hayate.

-Si es así, necesitaría saber cuándo pueden pasar por su equipaje de viaje para cargar el transporte,- completó Fate sin esperar a Hayate. La verdad, es que se sentía bastante incomoda ahí cerca de Nanoha y quería que ese encuentro terminara lo más rápido posible.

A Nanoha la premura de Fate no le gustó nada y apretó los labios con fuerza pero no dijo nada.

-Eso es un día antes de lo que…se había acordado, ¿no es así Testarossa-san?- intervino Miyuki aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida hacia ella.

-Casi…,- dijo Fate conteniéndose de decir que lo sabía y lo sentía por ello; aunque en verdad lo sentía. –Pensé que sería mejor tener más tiempo para llegar a Dinsmark y que… Takamachi-san tuviera más tiempo de… adaptación ahí.-

La verdad era que un mensajero había llegado hacía menos de una hora al campamento del General Graham con su caballo reventado de tanto correr y un mensaje urgente de la Hegemon para Fate. La orden era que regresara a la brevedad posible a Dinsmark y tomara diversas medidas de seguridad. Escueto y vago pero inquietante. Fate sabía que pocas cosas suscitaban reacciones en su madre y lo que fuera que había motivado el correo urgente, le había provocado una reacción.

-Es muy mala mintiendo,- dijo Nanoha todavía sin mirar a Fate. La aludida, a su pesar se sonrojó. Nanoha continuó seria y distante antes de que la otra pudiera replicar nada. –Estaré lista hoy por la noche. –

-¿Hoy por la noche?- preguntó Fate sorprendida. Lo que menos esperaba de Nanoha era colaboración. Por eso discretamente, había pedido el apoyo de Hayate para esa negociación.

-Hoy por la noche,- dijo Nanoha mirando por fin a Fate con el desafío brillando en sus ojos azules. Para ella, un día, dos o un mes, no cambiaban el resultado. –No tiene que esforzarse en mentir fingiendo un interés que está muy lejos de sentir…_Testarossa-san…- _Nanoha usó la misma inflexión cargada de desprecio que había usado momentos antes a solas con Miyuki. –Un guerrero de verdad no necesitaría mentir.-

Fate apretó los puños. Esa mujer la estaba insultando… No, más bien, no había hecho otra cosa más que insultarla desde el primer momento que se habían encontrado. Fate solamente había tratado de facilitar las cosas para ella. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la que muy pronto sería su esposa, con sus miradas engarzadas en un duelo de voluntades. Al llegar a unos centímetros de Nanoha, Fate se detuvo y se quedó en silencio sin desviar la mirada.

Miyuki y Hayate se miraron con preocupación.

Shiro se había esforzado muchísimo en las negociaciones con Fate para garantizar la seguridad de Nanoha. Si no podía garantizar su felicidad, al menos quería que su hija estuviera segura. Que tuviera una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Pero Nanoha podía arruinarlo todo en dos segundos.

-¿Qué quiso decir con su último comentario…Takamachi-san?- preguntó Fate sin apartar su mirada de la de Nanoha ni un segundo.

Nanoha sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Los ojos de Fate eran duros y fríos cuando hizo la pregunta. Esa era una mirada peligrosa pero ella no iba a dejarse intimidar, ni por Fate, ni por nadie.

-Lo que dije,- afirmó con tozudez. -¿Además de mentirosa también es sorda? ¿O solo tiene problemas de comprensión?-

Con un movimiento extremadamente rápido Fate tomó con fuerza del brazo a Nanoha y la acercó hacia ella casi con violencia. Su intención era física pero no sexual aunque el gesto lo pareciera. Nanoha estaba siendo intransigente y Fate sabía que tenía de empezar a poner límites o Nanoha la pasaría muy mal en Stier Castle con su madre y algunos otros miembros de la corte que no tolerarían semejantes desplantes. Al menos no como ella lo había estado tolerando esos días.

Nanoha por su parte se mordió los labios para no demostrar el dolor que el agarre de Fate le estaba produciendo. Iba a tener con toda seguridad un morete en esa zona arriba del codo donde los dedos de Fate se enterraban dolorosamente en su carne.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice Takamachi-san… _nadie_ está exento de castigos en Dinsmark,- le dijo Fate con voz sombría.

-¿Es una amenaza… o una promesa Testarossa-san? ¿Se refiere a un castigo mayor que casarme con usted?-

Miyuki y Hayate se llevaron casi en sincronía una mano a la cara. Nanoha estaba haciendo todo lo posible por provocar a Fate.

Fate casi sacudió a Nanoha y su agarre se hizo aún más fuerte. Nanoha apretó los labios pero no cedió. Finalmente, reprimiendo el deseo de empujarla con todas sus fuerzas, Fate la soltó y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a Hayate con voz dura.

-Al anochecer vendrá mi guardia a recoger sus pertenencias Yagami-san. Ténganlas listas y juntas. Partiremos al amanecer.-

Después de decir eso salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y sin voltear hacia atrás.

-¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza Nanoha?- le reprochó Miyuki no bien Fate se hubo alejado lo suficiente. –Esa mujer tiene el destino de nuestro país en sus manos. Por no decir de tu vida.-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- respondió agriamente Nanoha.

-Pues no te comportas como tal.-

-Nanoha-san, Miyuki-san,- intervino Hayate conciliadora, -Vamos a tranquilizarnos por favor.-

Durante un rato, aunque Hayate y Miyuki trataron de aconsejarla y hacerla cambiar de parecer respecto a las desventajas de su actitud para todos, la pelirroja no cedió ni un ápice. Hubo un solo argumento que logró dejar a Nanoha muda y pensando.

-Shamal y yo iremos contigo Nanoha, y en cierta forma, compartiremos el destino que elijas. Tal vez no te lo parezca pero dentro de este giro obligado que está tomando tu vida, puedes elegir. Puedes elegir como vivirlo, puedes decidir con que actitud enfrentarlo. Si eliges morir, es muy probable que nosotras compartamos ese destino.-

Las dos mujeres le indicaron que la dejarían sola para terminar de empacar aunque en realidad querían decir que la dejarían a solas para pensar. Ambas sabían Nanoha no era muy buena admitiendo sus errores o cediendo terreno.

Hayate y Nanoha habían crecido juntas. La madre de Hayate había sido tan amiga de Momoko como ella lo era de Nanoha, tenían la misma edad y habían compartido muchas alegrías. Cuando su madre murió, Shiro y Momoko se hicieron cargo de las dos hermanas Yagami como si fueran suyas y cuando Hayate decidió ser consejera de la corte, se lo ganó por méritos propios.

Shiro no podía estar más agradecido que lo hubiera hecho porque ahora, en ese trance, su hija no estaría sola sino con alguien que tenía toda su confianza y sobrada capacidad.

Las dos hermanas Yagami sabían lo que se jugaban al acompañar a Nanoha a Dinsmark pero ninguna dudaba.

Después de mucho rato pensando, Nanoha tuvo que admitir que Hayate tenía razón. Sus bravatas hacía Fate no servían para nada. No cambiarían su situación, ni la de su pueblo. Y si pondrían en riesgo a sus acompañantes una vez que estuvieran en territorio enemigo.

Así que decidió que cambiaría de estrategia. Se enfrentaría con valor no con insultos a esa Belka como seguramente nadie se le había enfrentado. Le mostraría lo que era realmente tener dignidad.

Y trató de no pensar en cómo haría eso durante su noche de bodas.

Desde que supo que los Belka no desharían el compromiso por ser ambas mujeres y que la boda seguía en marcha, ese pensamiento no se había apartado de su mente. Se maldijo nuevamente por su nula experiencia en el ramo y una vez más por no haber aprovechado los días antes de que los invasores llegaran para "arreglar" su estatus a ese respecto. Ahora perdería su virginidad en un territorio hostil, en un lugar que no conocía y con una persona que odiaba. Lo que siempre había soñado.

Entendía todo lo que Hayate y Miyuki le decían pero aun así, ellas no tendrían que pasar por lo que ella tendría que pasar.

Miyuki lo había expresado con prístina claridad en su enojo. Esa mujer tendría el control sobre su país.

Esa mujer tendría control sobre _su_ destino.

No, esa mujer _TENIA ya_ el control sobre su destino.

Y Nanoha tendría que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir a ello.

-X-

-¿Estás segura Fate? Podríamos salir dentro de un día y llegaríamos dentro del tiempo estipulado por tu madre.-

Signum y Veyron caminaban flanqueando a Fate con otros seis hombres detrás de ellos.

-Claro que está segura Capitán, la comida en este agujero es pésima, el calor asfixiante y el polvo…bueno. Mientras menos tiempo pasemos en esta ratonera, mejor.-

Veyron había regresado apenas después de su exilio temporal con las tropas del general Graham, todavía con la amenaza de Fate pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Ambas guerreras lo miraron severamente a lo que él respondió levantando las manos en señal de paz.

-Sí, estoy segura Signum…aunque no por las razones que Veyron indica. Ella…- Fate hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras más apropiadas. –Yo ya dije que partiríamos mañana y nos iremos mañana.-

Veyron sonrió, –Hasta que decides ponerle límites a esa…-

-Veyron,- lo interrumpió Fate. –Ni un comentario. Ella será mi esposa, le pese a quien le pese y no toleraré ni un solo comentario ofensivo hacia ella. ¿Quedó claro?-

-Como el cristal Fate…solo deberías pasarle el aviso a ella que se refiere a ti en los términos más ofensivos posibles.-

Fate apretó los puños y camino con mayor rapidez hacia la habitación de Nanoha.

Veyron tenía razón.

Durante las negociaciones, Shiro había pedido hablar en privado con ella. Solo ellos dos. Los consejeros de Fate dudaron pero ella aceptó. Al final Fate se dio cuenta que quien había hecho la solicitud no era el regente de Nihon sino el padre de la mujer que sería su esposa. Lo único que Shiro le pidió fue que protegiera a su hija.

Se lo pidió de tal forma que Fate no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Su conciencia le decía que no solo tenía que aceptar sino que tenía que prometerle a ese hombre que lo haría.

Ella podía tratar de cumplir su promesa hacia Shiro pero no podría hacer nada si su hija se empeñaba en insultarla. Ningún Belka toleraría escuchar insultos de un extranjero hacia la heredera, la Hegemon o el imperio. Ninguno.

Muy a su pesar, tendría que hablar con esa chica y tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Cuando la comitiva llegó a su destino, la puerta de la habitación ya estaba abierta y Nanoha junto con Hayate y Shamal ya los esperaban.

Acomodados frente a ellos, estaban 6 baúles pequeños y uno grande con inscripciones especiales.

Hayate hizo una reverencia a saludó a los recién llegados, indicándoles que su equipaje estaba listo. Los hombres que los acompañaban entraron y movieron el más grande con un poco más de rudeza de la necesaria.

-Con cuidado…,- empezó a Shamal pero Veyron la interrumpió altanero, barriéndola con la mirada.

-¿Te atreves a darnos órdenes mujer?- Veyron se aproximó hacia la rubia poniendo un pie con fuerza sobre el baúl que Shamal había señalado. –Somos guerreros, no cargadores. Si no te parece como lo llevamos puedes llevarlo a pie todo el camino hacia Dinsmark.-

Antes de que Fate dijera nada, Signum se interpuso entre Veyron y Shamal mirando a su "compañero" de armas con severidad y enojo.

-Se trata de material médico Consejero Huckebein,- dijo señalando las inscripciones en el baúl. Después llamo a dos de sus hombre y les indició, -Llévenlo con cuidado y asegúrenlo en el carro donde tenemos nuestros propios materiales frágiles.-

Después de mirarse unos segundos, Veyron quitó el pie del baúl para que los hombres de Signum pudieran llevárselo.

Ninguna de las tres mujeres de Nihon hizo comentario alguno.

-Llévense los otros y asegúrenlos en mi carro,- ordenó Fate antes de que Veyron dijera algo más. –Ve con ellos Veyron. Que todo esté listo para salir mañana antes del primer rayo de sol.-

Veyron miró a las mujeres una vez más. Nanoha se sintió profundamente asqueada con la mirada que el consejero de Fate le dedico pero se contuvo de demostrarlo o de decir nada. Parecía como si las estuviera desnudando, a las tres, con la mirada.

Después de que Veyron salió con los otros, Signum se volvió hacia Shamal.

-Yo me encargare de que su baúl este seguro señora,- le dijo con voz firme y serena.

Shamal se quedó muda. Los ojos que la miraban, increíblemente azules, eran los más impresionantes que había visto en su vida.

-G…g…gracias…- alcanzó a musitar antes de que Signum se despidiera para seguir a los hombres por cuya carga se había responsabilizado.

-Quisiera hablar con Takamachi-san a solas, Yagami-san,- dijo Fate mirando seriamente a la consejera de Shiro. A Nanoha no le pasó desapercibido que no le pregunto a _ella_ si podían hablar. Casi la estaba tratando como un objeto sobre el cual otros tomaban las decisiones.

Hayate y Shamal se miraron. Hayate sabía que no podía decirle a Fate que tenía que hacerle esa solicitud a Nanoha y también sabía que Nanoha no quería hablar con ella. Mucho menos a solas. Estaba en una encrucijada. Además, Fate no había hecho una pregunta. Manifestó un deseo; respetuosamente cierto; pero ese deseo también era una orden.

-Está bien,- dijo Nanoha. Los segundos de silencio de Hayate habían sido suficientes para ella. Ella también sabía que Hayate no podía negarse y que la petición de Fate no era solo una petición.

Las hermanas Yagami hicieron una reverencia indicando que esperarían afuera y salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Durante varios segundos, Nanoha evitó moverse o mirar a Fate, diciéndose que ella no tenía que hacer nada. Era la guerrera quién había solicitado "hablar" con ella. Bueno, que lo intentara.

Fate se mantuvo en silencio e inmóvil en su lugar, hasta que Nanoha no pudo soportarlo y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Fate con furia pero se contuvo antes de hacer la pregunta. Mantener la dignidad. Era lo que se había propuesto y lo cumpliría.

Sostuvo la mirada de Fate. La cercanía de la rubia le producía un hormigueo ligero en la piel y en el estómago. _"Desagrado puro. Contrólate Nanoha, ella no puede ver que tiene un efecto en ti. Ni siquiera uno negativo," _pensó inspirando para controlarse.

Al tener ya la atención de Nanoha y ningún ataque de su parte, Fate decidió por fin hablar.

Durante los días anteriores, el pensamiento de la promesa que había hecho a Shiro no había dejado su mente. Después del comentario de Veyron minutos antes, decidió que que hablar con Nanoha y tratar de hacerle entender la situación que estaban viviendo.

-Yo tampoco deseo esto Takamachi-san…- empezó tratando de escoger sus palabras bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Obligarme a casarme con usted? ¿O invadir mi país?- Nanoha se maldijo por no poder mantener la boca cerrada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo había dicho.

Fate bufó y meneó la cabeza. Si Nanoha alguna vez hacia ese comentario frente a la Hegemon… o alguno de los otros que siempre parecía tener a flor de labios.

-Hay cosas que están más allá de nuestro propio poder de decisión. Aunque somos herederas, precisamente por ello, hay muchas cosas que no podemos decidir. –

Nanoha se sorprendió de que Fate no reaccionara con violencia como antes. Todavía le dolía el brazo donde la había aferrado esa mañana.

-Dinsmark será un lugar tan difícil y tan odiado como usted lo desee…- Fate dudó pero al final decidió que era mejor que ella lo supiera. -Su padre me ha pedido que la proteja ¿sabe? y yo le he prometido que lo haría.-

La mirada de Fate mientras decía eso sorprendió a Nanoha. La guerrera la miraba con serenidad y una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pero no puedo protegerla de usted misma. Si insiste en la actitud que profesa hacia todo lo relacionado con el imperio Belka, podrá en riesgo, no solo su vida…sino también la de las personas que ama.-

Nanoha abrió la boca para replicar pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué ya lo sabía? ¿Qué sabía que el poder Belka era absoluto?

-No puedo evitar que me odie. Pero si quisiera, si es posible, evitar que muera a causa de ese odio.-

-A usted no le importa que yo muera,- dijo Nanoha con desprecio.

Fate lo consideró. De alguna forma le importaba. Si no le importara no estaría ahí hablando con ella. Pero no podía explicarle eso a Nanoha.

-Se lo prometí a su padre. –

-¿Después de arreglar las condiciones en las que yo pasaría a ser de su propiedad?-

La mirada de Fate no cambió ni se desvió al contestarle. –Antes. Antes de hacer ninguna negociación eso fue lo que su padre me pidió.-

Nanoha se quedó en silencio. No podía estar enojada con su padre. Él tampoco había tenido alternativa. Ninguno de ellos la tenía. Al parecer, ni siquiera Fate.

-¿Cómo puede hacer…esto?- le preguntó Nanoha por fin, -¿Casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conoce? ¿Es que no hay nadie que le importe? ¿Cómo puede aceptarlo?-

Fate no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas aunque ella se las había hecho muchas veces en los últimos días.

-Partiremos muy temprano Takamachi-san, le recomiendo que descanse. El viaje no es largo pero lo haremos a marcha rápida. Tenemos que llegar a Dinsmark a la brevedad. Le recomiendo que piense en lo que le he comentado. Puedo ayudar a que esta…situación… no sea tan difícil para usted.-

-¿Puede evitar invadir mi país?- preguntó Nanoha.

-No,- respondió Fate con voz estrangulada.

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por mí,- dijo Nanoha desviando la mirada.

Fate meneó la cabeza. En cierta forma, ya esperaba resistencia por parte de la chica. Solo esperaba que la dureza del viaje y enfrentarse a la realidad de Dinsmark le hicieran darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

O iba a sufrir mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

-X-

La marcha normal entre Dinsmark y Nihon era de poco más de cuatro días, entre seis u ocho para un ejército pesado. Un mensajero casi reventando a su caballo podía hacerlo casi en dos. Fate los había forzado a hacerla en tres casi sin descansar.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Nanoha no aceptó viajar en carro como una doncella, sino que montó a caballo. Ella montaba bien, había aprendido a hacerlo desde que era pequeña. Pero nunca había montado más doce horas seguidas bajo el sol implacable del mediodía o el frío de la montaña a un ritmo forzado. Y conforme el terreno subía y se hacía más escarpado acercándose a Dinsmark, el frío se hacía más y más implacable.

La primera noche en el campamento cuando se dejó caer pesadamente dentro de la tienda, Shamal le dio ungüentos y medicina que le ayudaron a aliviar el dolor, junto con una reprimenda que no le había servido de mucho pero aun así, montó nuevamente en el caballo al día siguiente.

Fate y Signum la miraron apreciativamente. No pensaron que la chica durara toda la jornada anterior, menos que regresara por más. Veyron se burló de ella mientras le miraba el trasero con lascivia.

Nanoha por su parte, aguantaba; no podía dejar que la vieran débil. Ni siquiera cuando sentía que se moría, así que aguantó el cansancio, el dolor y las miradas de Veyron.

Al llegar a Dinsmark ya bien entrada la noche del tercer día, Nanoha apenas podía sostenerse en el caballo. Lo que más le preocupaba era como iba a sostenerse en pie una vez se bajara del corcel.

El valle donde estaba construida la ciudad tenía una barrera montañosa natural y solo era accesible a través de un paso estrechamente vigilado. La inaccesibilidad geográfica de la capital Belka había sido, entre muchos otros factores, la clave de su poderío. Nadie podía atacarlos y tener éxito.

El valle de Dinsmark era además rico en agua y recursos, por lo que ningún sitio en el pasado había sido exitoso. Los sitiadores terminaban sitiados. La temporada de calor muy apacible pero muy corta y, cualquiera que trataba de atacarlos aprovechando esa época del año, descubría, letalmente demasiado tarde; que el verano Belka era muy, muy corto.

Dinsmark era inexpugnable y representaba la invulnerabilidad del poderoso imperio Belka.

Así como cuando había visto la columna del ejercito Belka acercarse a Heian-kyo, Nanoha no pudo evitar sorprenderse de nueva cuenta cuando al salir del paso montañoso, la capital Belka se extendió brillantemente ante sus ojos.

Comparada con Dinsmark, Heian-kyo era un pueblo polvoso. Y la misma impresión tuvo cuando fijó la vista en el imponente castillo ubicado al centro de la ciudad. Conforme el terreno bajaba y se acercaban, la construcción se hacía más grande e imponente ante sus ojos.

Construido en roca sólida por el primer Hegemon hacía cientos de años, ampliado y fortalecido por sus sucesores, era el símbolo de la ciudad y el orgullo del pueblo Belka.

Una pequeña comitiva los esperaba a las puertas del castillo. Fate lideraba la marcha como siempre flanqueada por Signum y Veyron. Los tres jinetes desmontaron con facilidad, casi como si acabaran de subirse al caballo.

A Nanoha le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso algunas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Shamal y Hayate se apresuraron a apearse del carro que las había llevado hasta ahí, también entumidas por el viaje y ateridas por el frío para ayudar a su amiga y señora.

Olivie Segbrecht hizo lo propio, apeándose de su carruaje personal y en silencio, miró a Fate y después a Nanoha. Para los demás era solo una mirada pero Fate entendía lo que su tía quería decir.

Nanoha se esforzó por que las piernas no le temblaran pero la verdad, es que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Esa última parte de la marcha, la había desecho. Por más que su voluntad se esforzaba por mantenerla en pie, sus piernas se negaban a obedecer. Si no fuera porque todavía se aferraba a las riendas del caballo y porque Hayate y Shamal la sostenían, estaría tirada en el suelo.

Se maldecía por su imprudencia y su debilidad cuando una voz suave a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

-Ha sido un viaje muy difícil,- dijo Fate, -Te has sobre-esforzado, yo te llevaré a nuestras habitaciones.-

Antes de que Nanoha tuviera tiempo de protestar, Fate la levantó en sus brazos y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó a la entrada del castillo.

-¡Bájame en este instante!- siseó Nanoha revolviéndose en brazos de Fate y ruborizada por la vergüenza de ser cargada por su enemiga de esa forma. Simplemente era demasiado humillante.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse,- le dijo en un susurro Fate sosteniéndola con más fuerza aun, mirándola fijamente. –Muy pocas personas pueden hacer ese viaje de la forma en que lo hicimos Takamachi-san, mira a mis propios soldados. Están cansados…y ninguno se burla de ti.-

Nanoha miró a su alrededor y comprobó que Fate tenía razón. Los soldados se veían agotados y nadie se reía. Ni siquiera Veyron.

Fate reinició la marcha, con Nanoha en sus brazos, ya más calmada; Hayate y Shamal siguiéndolas de cerca; junto con Olivie, quien con cierta reserva, se mantenía un poco más atrás del grupo.

Al pasar junto a Signum, Fate le dio varias instrucciones y siguió su camino.

Hayate hacía un buen rato que había notado que esa guerrera era la persona de confianza de Fate. El tal Veyron era su amigo, quien sabe por qué oscuras e incompresibles razones, pero en quién confiaba ciegamente era en Signum.

Y también había notado la forma en que esa guerrera en particular miraba a su hermana. Fate había impuesto una marcha de ritmo implacable y durante todo el trayecto, fuera por decisión propia o por órdenes de Fate, Signum se había asegurado, periódicamente, de que las tres siguieran vivas y "a salvo". Eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Especialmente porque tampoco había fallado en notar la forma en que el consejero Veyron Huckebein las miraba a las tres, pero especialmente a Nanoha.

Iban a necesitar aliados.

La consejera todavía no había podido evaluar a la mujer rubia que tanto se parecía a Fate. Olivie. Seguramente estaban emparentadas, eso era evidente. Y también tenía un lugar de poder. Sin embargo, no podía saber si ella podría ser una aliada potencial también. Distante y reservada, era todo lo que podía decir de ella en esos momentos.

Fate escogió una de las puertas laterales de Stier Castle para entrar sigilosamente y de ser posible, no cruzarse en esos momentos con alguien de la corte o peor aún, los dioses no lo permitieran, con su madre.

Pero los dioses nunca habían sido benevolentes con sus deseos.

Tan pronto salieron a uno de los pasillos principales que forzosamente tenían que tomar, se escuchó una voz profunda y suave.

-No te esperábamos tan pronto Fate.-

Precia Testarossa junto con varias personas de la corte estaba de pie majestuosamente frente a ellas.

Fate inclinó la cabeza y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo. Nanoha sintió como el agarre en su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte.

Hayate y Shamal, viendo que Olivie y los otros miembros de la comitiva detrás de ellas, imitaban a Fate, hicieron lo mismo.

-Su alteza…- dijo Fate, -Nos hemos esforzado para estar de regreso lo más pronto posible.-

A la altura que se encontraban, Nanoha solo podía ver la túnica purpura y blanca que cubría las pantorrillas de la Hegemon y no quería levantar la cabeza para mirarla desde abajo; así que mantuvo la cabeza erguida pero sin mirar hacia la Hegemon.

-¿Necesito recordarte que la heredera del Imperio no debe rebajarse…Fate? Los sirvientes pueden hacer la tarea si tu futura esposa no puede soportar un viaje de tres días.-

Fate sintió a Nanoha revolverse en sus brazos y la apretó con más fuerza como si tratará de contener a un pez a punto de escapar mientras se incorporaba.

-Takamachi-san hizo el viaje en montura durante los tres días para avanzar más rápido,- dijo Fate como única explicación. Precia arqueó una ceja. Ella nunca había sido guerrera como su hija pero sabía lo que implicaba un viaje a caballo de tres días a marchas forzadas.

Una vez que Fate estuvo de pie, Nanoha se encontró de frente con los ojos dorados e implacables de Precia Testarossa. La Hegemon del imperio más poderoso del mundo conocido. Precia la miraba como si fuera un insecto nauseabundo que se atreviera a posarse sobre su hija adorada.

Detrás de la Hegemon, había otras personas que la miraban con similar desprecio, a excepción de una. Esta no la miraba con desprecio sino con preocupación pero lo que había dejado muda a Nanoha, era que esa persona era idéntica a Fate.

-Independientemente de eso…esa es una tarea de sirvientes o de esclavos Fate,- argumentó la Hegemon con voz profunda sin mirar a Nanoha.

-Es mi futura esposa, madre,- dijo Fate inclinando la cabeza con respeto pero con firmeza, -Nadie que no sea yo la llevara.-

Sin decir más, sin saludar a Nanoha o a las otras personas que estaban con ella, la Hegemon reinició su camino.

-Voy camino a la sala del trono. Les quiero a ti y a Olivie ahí tan pronto yo llegue.-

Olivie le hizo una seña a Fate de que siguiera mientras ella se encaminaba detrás de Precia y su comitiva.

Alicia se quedó y miró a Fate y la chica en sus brazos con preocupación. Nanoha todavía no salía de su asombro al verlas. Fate era más alta pero físicamente, eran idénticas. Si no fuera porque sus atuendos eran completamente diferentes Nanoha no podría discernir entre una y otra.

Fate siguió avanzando, después de saludar a su hermana solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo puedo seguir sola,- dijo Nanoha llamando la atención de Fate.

-Ya estamos aquí,- dijo Fate mientras Alicia abría una de las pesadas puertas de madera para que entraran.

La habitación era mucho más espaciosa que la que Nanoha tenía en Nihon. Aunque ahora, ya no podía pensar en la casa de sus padres como "la casa real" después de ver la magnitud de ese castillo.

La estancia estaba decorada sobriamente pero con austeridad. El mobiliario estaba conformado solo por dos sillones, una mesa pequeña y una enorme cama sobre la que Fate la depositó con gentileza.

-Debemos apurarnos Fate,- le dijo Alicia con preocupación.

Fate miró a Nanoha por última vez, le aseguró que Signum estaría ahí pronto para ver si necesitaban algo y salió siguiendo a su doble.

Nanoha se quedó tendida en la cama, más confundida por lo que acababa de pasar que por lo nuevo del ambiente que la rodeaba. Fate había sido considerada con ella. Jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero se sintió segura durante ese encuentro con la Hegemon en sus brazos. La forma como se había, enfrentado, si se podía decir así, a su madre para llevarla en brazos hasta ahí…la había…conmovido.

"_No, no, no,"_ pensó sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza _"estas cansada y abrumada, pero no puedes ceder. Es un truco de ella para ablandarte."_

Tal y como Fate vaticinó, un par de minutos después llegó Signum con una comitiva de hombres cargando sus equipajes. Hayate le explicó a la guerrera el breve encuentro con la Hegemon y como Fate había sido requerida.

Al parecer Fate había dispuesto todo con extremo cuidado ya que un poco después de sus equipajes llegaron doncellas con viandas para que pudieran cenar y con todos los artículos necesarios para prepararles un baño.

Nanoha trató de no mostrar su impresión por el despliegue que tenía lugar ante sus ojos. Soldados cargando su equipaje, doncellas atendiéndola y preparando un baño para ella. Si, tenían personas que les ayudaban en la familia en Nihon pero no era nada remotamente cercano al despliegue que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Finalmente cuando su baño estuvo listo y Nanoha se preguntaba si la guerrera de confianza de Fate se quedaría también a inspeccionarlo, sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta. Sin esperar autorización de Nanoha, Signum abrió la puerta y un hombre gigantesco, tostado por el sol pero de cabello tan claro que era literalmente blanco entró acompañado de una joven pelirroja.

-Finalmente llegaron Signum,- saludó la pequeña con voz malhumorada.

-Silencio,- ordenó Signum y la pelirroja obedeció un poco a regañadientes cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. –Takamachi, Nanoha-san es la prometida de nuestra Mariscal. Fate en persona me ha pedido que nos ocupemos de su seguridad y de que nada, nada en absoluta, la importune. Ustedes dos, se quedarán como su guardia permanente.-

-¡¿Qué?,-

Todas las personas en la habitación fruncieron el ceño ante la intensidad del grito de la joven pelirroja recién llegada. Un grito que seguramente se había escuchado hasta el salón del trono.

-¿Fate nos ha rebajado al grado de niñeras?- preguntó la chica con incredulidad y desprecio mirando a Nanoha.

-¡Vita!,- Signum avanzó hacia la pequeña con mirada amenazadora. –Muestra respeto. La señorita Takamachi será tu señora tanto como Fate lo es.-

-No necesito que nadie me proteja…Signum-san, especialmente no alguien tan notoriamente…rupestre,- dijo Nanoha mirando a Vita con idéntico desprecio.

-Dioses, ¿todas las pelirrojas serán iguales?,- preguntó Hayate mirando a Shamal. Estaba demasiado cansada para esa charada. –Nanoha-chan, por favor.-

-¿Rupestre? ¿A quién has llamado rupestre tu…extrajera….tu…Nan…Nantoka…¡Cómo sea que te llames!- Vita miraba a Nanoha con furia y se le hubiera echado encima si Zafira, precavidamente, no la hubiera tomado del cuello de la sencilla armadura que vestían cuando estaban dentro del palacio. -¿Además…Qué diablos significa rupestre Zafira?-

Nanoha aprovechó para gritarle también a Vita estudiara un poco antes de tratar de ser una guerrera y en general se enzarzaron en una discusión caótica donde ninguna de las dos escuchaba a la otra.

-¡Basta!-

Signum lamentó haber tenido que levantar la voz de esa manera pero esa locura se estaba saliendo de control.

-Vita, Zafira y tú se encargarán de la seguridad de Takamachi-san. Sin discusión. Y lo harán con respeto y prudencia. No quiero escuchar NI UNA sola queja más. Si Fate no te azota hasta matarte por faltar al respeto a su prometida…lo haré yo. ¿Te quedó claro?-

Vita se encogió ante la mirada amenazante de Signum.

-¿Ella…- preguntó Vita con incredulidad pero ya más calmada -…es la prometida de Fate?-

-Es lo que Signum nos dijo desde un principio Vita,- le respondió Zafira en voz baja.

-Ok, es solo que pensé que sería más bonita…- dijo la pequeña dándose la vuelta, -Pobre Fate, la que va a tener lidiando con ella.-

Hayate y Shamal tomaron a Nanoha del brazo para evitar que dijera nada más.

Cuando Vita salió, Zafira se acercó a ellas e hizo una reverencia en torno a Nanoha.

-Disculpe a mi hermana por favor. Tal vez sea, como usted dice, un poco rupestre; pero es leal a nuestra señora Fate y la protegerá con su vida como le ha sido solicitado. Al igual que yo.- El hombre se incorporó en toda su estatura. –Estaremos afuera todo el tiempo.-

Después de que Zafira salió, Signum se disculpó también en nombre de Vita y les indicó que pasaría después para cómo estaban.

Cuando finalmente, estuvieron a solas, Hayate y Shamal la ayudaron a desnudarse y meterse en el agua, que milagrosamente todavía estaba muy caliente. Las dos hermanas Yagami tendrían una habitación para ellas que estaba conectada con esa donde Nanoha se encontraba. Después de asegurarles que estaría bien sola, las dos mujeres se retiraron también a su cuarto para asearse.

Finalmente, Nanoha tuvo por fin tiempo para estar realmente a solas.

Durante el viaje, Hayate y Shamal estuvieron todo el tiempo con ella y realmente tuvieron muy poco tiempo para descansar. Durante la travesía, Nanoha estaba demasiado ocupada siguiendo el ritmo que Fate imponía como para pensar con claridad en nada. Asi que finalmente, ese era el primer momento a solas y en paz que tenía desde que habían salido de Heian-kyo.

Su hogar.

La despedida con sus padres había sido emotiva pero contenida. Ninguno de ellos quería preguntarse si quiera cuando volverían a verse o en qué condiciones. Ninguno quería preguntarse qué pasaría. Ninguno quería llorar.

Por primera vez desde que dejaran Nihon, Nanoha sintió la tristeza y la nostalgia apoderándose de ella.

Estaba sola. En un país extraño, en medio de costumbres extrañas y de unos barbaros lujosos. Eso era lo que esos Belka eran. Eran unos ignorantes que se apropiaban de la riqueza de otros por la fuerza sin que eso los hiciera mejores personas. Muy por el contrario. Adoraban el poder y la fuerza, pero en realidad vivían como esclavos bajo la tiranía de esa mujer a la que solo había visto brevemente.

Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla pensando en su familia, en sus amigas y en su país. En todo lo que había dejado atrás y por lo que tendría que sacrificarse para proteger.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió en ese momento y Nanoha, sorprendida, gritó cubriéndose lo mejor que podía dentro del agua.

Fate, vistiendo su misma armadura de viaje y todavía sin bañarse, entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

A la luz de las múltiples velas que iluminaban la habitación, Nanoha pudo apreciar que su rostro se veía cansado y preocupado.

-¿No acostumbra tocar la puerta para entrar a habitaciones que no son la suya?- preguntó Nanoha desafiante. Estaba en una posición desventajosa ahí desnuda en una bañera, lo sabía, pero no se dejaría intimidar por eso.

-Esta, ES mi habitación.-

La respuesta de Fate dejó muda a Nanoha. Nunca pensó que esa sería su habitación. Más bien, nunca pensó que compartirían la misma habitación antes de…

Fate se aproximó a ella y Nanoha se estremeció aun dentro del agua. Ya no estaban en Nihon en la seguridad de la casa de su familia. Ahora estaban en el país de Fate, en _su_ castillo y en _su_ habitación.

Por primera vez en su vida, Nanoha se sintió vulnerable.

La puerta de comunicación con la otra habitación se abrió en ese momento y Hayate apareció por el umbral, cubierta apenas con una bata ligera y se quedó también de una pieza al ver a Fate ahí.

-Buenas noches Yagami-san,- la saludó Fate sin inmutarse. -¿Todo ha estado bien?-

-Si…- contestó Hayate sin saber que más hacer. Podía ver la mirada de auxilio que le dirigía Nanoha desde donde estaba. –Todo ha estado muy bien Testarossa-san, gracias por sus atenciones.-

Al ver que Fate no se movía, ni hacía ningún otro comentario, Hayate se atrevió a preguntar, -¿Deseaba algo, Testarossa-san?

-Lo que uno puede desear hacer en su habitación después de un largo viaje,- respondió Fate mirando alternativamente a ambas mujeres seriamente.

Interiormente, Fate estaba muy divertida. Finalmente había logrado hacer callar a esa mujer. Era muy hermosa pero por cada onza de hermosura tenía el triple de tozudez. Nunca había conocido a alguien que la odiara; mucho menos sin razón justificada como al parecer le sucedía a esa joven que en una semana sería su esposa. Nanoha le intrigaba mucho y tenía que reconocer, que también le gustaba mucho. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se resistiera y luchara como ella.

-Entiendo que este al pendiente de su señora Yagami-san pero ¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad con _mi_ prometida?- pidió Fate todavía con extrema seriedad haciendo un ligero énfasis en el posesivo de la oración.

Nanoha y Hayate se miraron.

Sin esperar más Fate empezó a quitarse la armadura.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- preguntó Nanoha olvidándose de hablarle formalmente a su prometida.

-Es difícil tomar un baño con la armadura puesta,- dijo Fate como única explicación.

-¿Un….baño?,- preguntó Nanoha. Hayate todavía estaba de pie con un pie dentro de la habitación sin decidirse todavía a dejar a su amiga.

-Si… ¿todavía está caliente el agua o debo pedir que traigan más?- preguntó Fate como si nada.

Nanoha la miraba estupefacta. Esa mujer pretendía tomar un baño _con ella_.

-De ninguna manera,- dijo Nanoha reencontrando su voz y su coraje, -No puede tomar un baño conmigo Testarossa-san, no se cual sean las costumbres bárbaras de este lugar pero eso no es aceptable. No puede….-

-¿No puedo?- la interrumpió Fate con voz suave entrecerrando los ojos. Su mirada indicaba que ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Hayate intervino sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que las mataran.

-Testarossa-san, ha sido realmente un viaje muy largo, sé que usted al igual que nosotras, debe estar cansada y por lo que entiendo esta… es su habitación… pero nosotros en Nihon, tenemos otras costumbres. Nanoha es su prometida, pero nosotros no acostumbramos que…se "interactúe" de esta manera antes del matrimonio.-

Fate las miró con curiosidad.

-Ya no estamos en Nihon, Yagami-san.-

Hayate y Nanoha estaban cayendo bruscamente en la cuenta de que así era.

-¿No preferirías que nos conociéramos mejor antes del día de nuestra boda, Takamachi-san?- preguntó Fate dirigiéndose esta vez a Nanoha. El tono de su voz le indicó a Nanoha quizá "conocerse" tenía un sentido muy amplio para los Belka.

Fate ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta, así como también sabía cuál sería su reacción ante sus acciones y propuestas. Realmente, no le interesaba pasar esa noche con Nanoha…de esa forma;… pero si le interesaba mucho que Nanoha dimensionara la magnitud del compromiso que había aceptado.

Precia había sido muy explícita con Fate después de la junta que tuvieron donde le informaron de la razón para regresar a Dinsmark con premura. Independientemente de ese problema, su madre veía a Nanoha solo como un vehículo para sus fines. La única forma en que Fate podía protegerla como le había prometido a su padre, era sometiéndola completamente a ella.

Nanoha no podía confrontarse con la Hegemon como había hecho con ella o terminaría muerta antes de sé que casaran. Aún después de casarse, la joven tendría que doblegarse y contenerse, o su madre le haría pagar muy caro cualquier altanería.

Pese a lo que le había dicho su tía Olivie, Fate tendría que ser esa fuerza que la doblegara y la sometiera; y tendría que usar todos los recursos a su alcance.

-Preferiría no conocerte en lo absoluto,- dijo Nanoha, -Es más, preferiría no haberte conocido jamás pero eso ya es inevitable, ¿no es así?-

-Asi es,- respondió Fate sin inmutarse y continuó removiendo su armadura arrojándola al piso.

-Testarossa-san…- intervino nuevamente Hayate, esta vez entrando completamente a la habitación. Durante la interacción con Nanoha, Hayate se percató que Fate se veía diferente a como estaba cuando las dejó en ese cuarto para ver a la Hegemon. Si, estaba dura y fría como no la había visto antes en Nihon, pero también….Hayate podría jurar que estaba preocupada; genuinamente preocupada por Nanoha.

-¿Sería posible que por esta noche, al menos, Nanoha-san pudiera tener su habitación solo para ella? ¿Darle tiempo para…adaptarse, como usted comentó en Nihon?-

Fate frunció el ceño mirando a Hayate que casi estaba ya al lado de la bañera donde Nanoha ya estaba empezando a sentir frío.

Durante varios segundos Fate no dijo nada, como si considerara la propuesta de Hayate. Caminó y cerró la ventana de madera para después regresar a su sitio.

-¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio de eso?- preguntó mirando a Nanoha.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo temerario que la pusiera en una situación aún más precaria, Hayate ofreció, -¿Qué le interesaría Testarossa-san?-

Fate lo meditó antes de hablar.

-Mañana, será el anuncio oficial de nuestro compromiso ante la Hegemon y la corte Belka. Si Takamachi-san promete comportase a la altura de mi rango, honrando el protocolo Belka y su posición como _mí _prometida oficial…accederé a dejarle la habitación por esta noche.-

-¿Por esta noche?- protestó Nanoha, -¡Es casi medianoche!

-Takamachi-san se comportara a la altura de sus expectativas mañana, Testarossa-san,- anunció Hayate literalmente sumergiendo la cabeza de Nanoha en el agua para que se callara.

-Bien,- dijo Fate, -Mañana temprano, una de mis asistentes estará aquí para explicarles el protocolo y ayudarles con la preparación de la ceremonia.-

Nanoha todavía se recuperaba de la artimaña de Hayate para mantenerla callada cuando Fate ya salía de la habitación.

-¡Linith!... trae mi armadura y las otras cosas que necesitaré para mañana,- ordenó una vez hubo salido del cuarto.

Una chica muy joven entró para recoger las cosas que Fate había dejado tiradas en el piso y sacar apresuradamente varios artículos de un armario empotrado en la pared.

Fue hasta mucho después, ya acostada en su cama, meditando acerca de todo lo que había pasado durante su llegada al castillo Belka que Hayate finalmente comprendió lo que Fate había hecho.

Aun sin ponerse de acuerdo, al parecer las dos tenían en mente el mismo propósito.

Salvar la vida de Nanoha a como diera lugar.

-X-

-Lo prometimos Nanoha,- le recordaba Hayate a su amiga en un susurro mientras se aproximaban hacia el gran salón del trono para la ceremonia que haría oficial su compromiso con Fate Testarossa para la sociedad Belka.

Detrás de ellas iban Shamal, platicando en susurros con Alto Krauetta, la joven que Fate había enviado para instruirlas acerca del protocolo de la ceremonia y lo que se esperaba que Nanoha hiciera durante la misma; y Zafira y Vita, los guardianes que Fate les había asignado que no las dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Después de una "pequeña" escaramuza mañanera tanto Vita como Nanoha se habían mantenido en una relativa y tensa calma hasta ese momento.

Era casi la puesta de sol. Los Belka realizaban sus ceremonias más importantes a la puesta o a la salida del sol, y en este caso los compromisos…y las bodas se llevaban a cabo con la última luz del día.

-Lo que quieren que haga es simplemente humillante Hayate-chan. No voy a hacerlo, pueden obligarme pero no lo hare por mi voluntad.-

Hayate no veía a Precia Testarossa obligando a Nanoha a hacer nada. Pero si la veía ordenando con una mueca despectiva que le cortaran la cabeza o la echaran a los leones; a los que por cierto, había escuchado rugir temprano por la mañana mientras Alto les daba un breve recorrido por el castillo.

-Está asentado, no lo harás por tu voluntad; pero hazlo de todas formas Nanoha-san. Es demasiado pronto para que nuestra misión fracase.-

-¿"Nuestra" misión?- preguntó Nanoha. Para la ceremonia le habían puesto un precioso kimono blanco con motivos azules y negros, elegantísimo y que ella estaba segura no había empacado. Su madre, muy seguramente, se había encargado de que Hayate o Shamal lo llevaran.

-Sí, tu misión es proteger a nuestro pueblo…la mía, es asegurarme que no arruines la tuya y nos mates a todos en el proceso. Si le haces un desplante a la Hegemon, no solo tú terminarás como comida para los leones que escuchamos esta mañana sino nosotras también, y el ejército que pasamos en nuestro camino hacia aquí, barrerá Heian-kyo sin dejar una sola casa en pie.-

Hayate podía ser muy clara cuando quería.

Nanoha se mordió los labios y se preparó.

Alto las dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Nanoha haría su entrada por la puerta principal y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

Además del kimono, las asistentes personales de Fate la habían arreglado y preparado para la ocasión. Linith había alabado su belleza y el color de su cabello, mientras Alto le explicaba que esa sería la última vez que vestiría ropas orientales. A partir de que su compromiso con Fate fuera oficial, solamente vestiría ropas Belka. Después de ese día empezarían los preparativos para la boda.

A Nanoha, como se vistiera, realmente no le importaba mucho. Pero si le importaba todo a lo que tendría que renunciar al aceptar ese compromiso.

Después de una señal de los guardias, la enorme puerta se abrió para que Nanoha entrara al salón, seguida muy de cerca por Hayate, también en un elegante kimono oscuro, quien actuaría como la vocera de la monarquía de Nihon entregando a Nanoha.

En circunstancias normales, sería el padre de la novia o el novio quien lo haría, pero la Hegemon había ordenado explícitamente que los regentes de Nihon no salieran de su territorio.

Conforme avanzaba por la amplia alfombra roja hasta el podio del trono, Nanoha como muchos otros antes que ella, se quedó sin aliento. La estancia, aun llena de personas era amplísima. Los techos eran tan altos que casi parecía imposible que algo así se hubiese construido. Las paredes laterales eran altísimas con grandes ventanales que terminaban en puntas estilizadas emulando el techo sobre sus cabezas.

Hasta el fondo, Nanoha pudo apreciar el trono dorado del Hegemon, donde Precia estaba sentada. A su derecha de pie, estaba Fate enfundada en un atuendo negro de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que en realidad era una armadura de ceremonias negra, muy ligera con una capa roja sostenida por un triángulo dorado bajo su cuello. Fate había dejado su largo cabello rubio suelto y cayendo libremente como una cascada dorada sobre su capa.

Nanoha sabía que ella era Fate porque "la otra", su hermana gemela de quien solo sabía que se llamaba Alicia, estaba a la izquierda de la Hegemon con un vestido blanco largo y el cabello recogido en un peinado sencillo. Nanoha todavía no había cruzado una sola palabra con la que sería su cuñada.

Conforme se acercaba a lo que serían sus lugares designados, Nanoha podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Sin querer y como para afianzarse a algo conocido en medio de ese ambiente extraño y hostil su mirada se había engarzado con la de Fate.

"_No tiene nada que ver con ella,"_ se decía mientras avanzaba respirando profundamente para calmarse aun mirando a Fate, _"es parte de toda esta locura, vas a renunciar a tu vida en una frase. Ya lo aceptaste hace varios días simplemente hazlo Nanoha."_

Sin embargo, Hayate no estaba tan nerviosa como Nanoha y podía ver las miradas que muchas mujeres le dirigían a su amiga conforme avanzaba. Había miradas de curiosidad, de desprecio, de indiferencia inclusive…pero había unas, especialmente en varias damas de la corte, que eran positivamente asesinas.

Hayate dudaba que eso fuera simplemente porque era una extranjera.

Cuando llegaron a sus lugares designados. Nanoha se quedó se pie, inmóvil y con la cabeza erguida unos segundos. Demasiados para la serenidad de Hayate. Se veía como una reina, altiva e imponente. Pero en ese salón solo había lugar para _una_ reina.

Hayate vio a Fate inspirar profundamente, a la Hegemon arquear una ceja;…y comenzó a rezar con todo su corazón a todas las deidades que conocía.

Para su tranquilidad y la de Fate, con solo movimiento grácil y hermoso, Nanoha se puso de rodillas en la típica posición de reverencia Nihon y su torso se inclinó completamente, casi hasta que su frente tocó el piso.

La reverencia de Nanoha había sido perfecta y lo mejor que pudo, Hayate hizo lo propio y ambas mujeres se quedaron así, postradas frente a la mujer más poderosa del mundo. Alto había sido muy clara. No debían moverse o hablar hasta que la Hegemon lo indicara.

Durante segundos que se les hicieron eternos a ambas, se quedaron en esa posición casi sin respirar. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en la sala.

-¿A que han venido el día de hoy?- se escuchó la tronadora voz de Precia en la fórmula tradicional Belka.

-La monarquía constitucional de Nihon presenta, humilde y respetuosamente a su hija más amada, Takamachi Nanoha, heredera de la dinastía regente de Nihon- respondió Hayate con voz firme siguiendo el guión que Alto le había preparado.

-¿Quién la representa?,-

-Yagami Hayate, Consejera de la corte Nihon y vocera de la familia real Takamachi.-

-¿Qué ofrendan?-

-La unión de nuestros reinos a partir de la unión de las hijas de nuestros reinos.-

Precia se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el borde del podio.

-¿Qué ofrece para esta unión Takamachi Nanoha, heredera de la dinastía de Nihon?- preguntó y Nanoha supo que esa era la señal para su intervención. Tendría que decir la frase que odiaría por el resto de su vida pero para eso había ido hasta ahí. Para eso había sido decidido su sacrifico.

-Mi vida, la totalidad de lo que tengo y lo que soy,- dijo irguiéndose como Alto le había indicado y como habían practicado tantas veces esa mañana. Nanoha hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no subir la cabeza y la mirada más allá de lo que Alto le había indicado y mirar desafiantemente a la Hegemon.

-El imperio Belka está complacido con tu ofrecimiento. A nombre de Fate Testarossa, heredera del Imperio, acepto la unión,- dijo Precia extendiendo una mano hacia Fate quién se movió de su lugar, tomó la mano de su madre y bajo los escalones del podio del trono con ella hasta donde estaban Nanoha y Hayate arrodilladas.

Fate sentía que el estómago le dolía.

Nanoha tenía razón, esa ceremonia era completamente humillante. Ella la había visto en varias ocasiones cuando las familias de la corte se casaban, ciertamente muchos de esos matrimonios eran arreglados como el suyo y en beneficio del Imperio, pero ninguna había sido tan humillante como esta. Todos habían ganado con esos "acuerdos matrimoniales." Esta era la primera vez que Fate lo veía suceder de una forma unilateral… y completamente abusiva.

No le extrañaba que Nanoha los odiara. No lo extrañaba que la odiara a ella también por ello.

Cuando Precia y Fate llegaron a la altura de Nanoha, la Hegemon extendió su mano izquierda hacía Nanoha; ésta hizo una nueva reverencia antes apoyar los dedos de su mano derecha en la palma real que se sintió increíblemente fría a su tacto.

Precia entonces jaló la mano de Fate que ya sostenía y unió las manos de las dos mujeres.

-Su compromiso ha sido aceptado,- sentenció para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse al trono.

Hasta que la Hegemon estuvo nuevamente acomodada en su lugar, Fate ayudó a Nanoha a ponerse de pie y se quedó de pie junto a ella frente a su madre.

-La boda se realizara dentro de una semana a partir de hoy, a la puesta de sol del día de la luna llena.-

Con esa última frase de la Hegemon su compromiso era oficial.

-X-


	4. Consumación

Gracias a todos por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. Tratando de terminar este a tiempo ya no pude responderlas apropiadamente. Me pondré al día después de este.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 3. CONSUMACION**

-X-**  
><strong>

Nanoha se sentía física, mental y emocionalmente agotada.

Después de esa humillante ceremonia donde había ofrecido su vida y todo lo que tenía como heredera oficial de Nihon a Fate o más concretamente, al imperio Belka; sentía que ya nada le quedaba en la vida. Se sentía vacía y derrotada.

Después de que la Hegemon hiciera su compromiso oficial para la sociedad Belka, siguieron las largas presentaciones de rigor con los miembros de la corte; soportar las miradas despectivas de muchos, lascivas por parte de otros y asesinas por parte de muchas.

Durante las presentaciones, Nanoha se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, dejando que Fate llevara todo el peso de la interacción. Hayate, mantuvo una constante mirada de alerta sobre ella que poco a poco se transformó en una de preocupación. Ahora que su "compromiso" era oficial, Nanoha ya no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar o resistirse a nada... al menos por esa noche.

Sin embargo, la presentación más difícil, por mucho, fue con la "encantadora" familia Huckebein, a dos de cuyos miembros Nanoha ya había tenido el desagrado de conocer. Juntos, vistiendo elegantes e imponentes atuendos, cuatro mujeres y tres hombres, con variadas diferencias entre sí pero con un sutil rasgo en común, se acercaron a ellas; y Nanoha se sintió positivamente, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de una manada de chacales…hambrientos.

No todos eran "tan" desagradables, a primera instancia, como Veyron; pero no le gusto en lo absoluto la forma en todos ellos la miraron. El más "inofensivo" parecía ser el consejero oficial de la Hegemon y cabeza de la familia, Fortis Huckebein, quién la miraba con indiferencia o al menos, lo parecía. Las tres chicas más jóvenes de la familia fueron hasta "amistosas" con Nanoha…tan amistosas como un predador puede ser con una futura presa. La mujer que le presentaron como Cypha y otro hombre, altísimo y al parecer mucho más fornido que Zafira, Deville; apenas le dirigieron la palabra y por su mirada, le había quedado claro que no pensaban que Nanoha fuera digna siquiera de respirar el mismo aire que ellos.

Pero lo peor fue soportar que Veyron la desnudara con la mirada delante de todos e hiciera comentarios lascivos respecto a su cuerpo y lo afortunada que Fate sería en su noche de bodas.

Afortunadamente, a Fate tampoco parecieron agradarle los comentarios de su "amigo" porque lo miró severamente en lugar de celebrarlos, y gracias a todos los Dioses, poco después de esa presentación, Fate se excusó con todos y se retiraron.

De camino a su habitación Nanoha no dijo ni una sola palabra. ¿Qué podía decir después de esa ceremonia? ¿Cómo podía seguirse resistiendo?

Tampoco dijo nada cuando Fate entró tras ella al cuarto y se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación. Después de todo era "su" habitación como lo había dejado muy claro la noche anterior. Nanoha simplemente se quedó sentada en la cama preguntándose si la heredera Belka esperaría hasta la noche de bodas o tomaría lo que ya le pertenecía en ese momento.

Fate, de pie mirando a Nanoha no sabía que decir. Verla callada de esa forma no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Prefería mil veces a la mujer aguerrida y rebelde que la odiaba y no temía gritárselo en la cara.

Hayate y Shamal entraron en ese momento junto con Linith quién se apresuró a encender las otras velas para iluminar la habitación. Ambas estaban preocupadas por la actitud de Nanoha y lo que ésta podía desencadenar. También se preguntaban si Fate se quedaría ahí a partir de esa noche.

-Linith,- llamó Fate sin apartar la vista de Nanoha sentada en la cama.

-Mi señora,- le respondió prontamente la joven acudiendo a su lado.

-A partir de este momento, atenderás a Takamachi-san en todas sus necesidades…todo el tiempo Linith. Cómo si se tratara de mí. Vita o Zafira montarán guardia y estarán también a su disposición. Asegúrate de avisarles si Takamachi-san necesita algo o si se presenta algún inconveniente. Ellos ya tienen mis instrucciones.-

La joven Linith solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Después de decir eso Fate se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Hasta el día de…la boda, tendrás esta habitación para ti,- dijo Fate sin voltear atrás y después salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí suavemente.

Cuando Nanoha levantó la cabeza con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, ya no quedaba rastro de Fate en la habitación.

-X-

-No necesito tu lastima, ni tu consideración,- le espetó una más que molesta Nanoha a una más que sorprendida Fate después de irrumpir un poco violentamente en la habitación que Fate usaba como estudio y desde hacía dos noches, como recámara temporal.

Era todavía muy temprano por la mañana pero Fate ya estaba de pie revisando unos mapas y preparando una importante tarea que su madre le había asignado.

-Hmmm….si me explicas a que te refieres tal vez pueda entenderte,- respondió Fate serenamente disimulando con semblante serio su alivio al notar que al parecer, su "prometida" original, estaba de regreso.

-Si…esa concesión tan magnánima tuya de cederme tu habitación como si yo fuera una damisela en desgracia…no la necesito, ni la quiero. Puedo quedarme en la misma habitación que Hayate-chan y Shamal-san y tú puedes quedarte con tu preciosa habitación.-

La noche anterior, le tomó varios segundos a Nanoha comprender lo que Fate había hecho cediéndole la habitación y casi como si le hubieran apretado el botón de encendido, se levantó hecha una furia buscando a Fate para reclamarle.

Hayate y Shamal tuvieron que agarrarla para que no saliera al pasillo gritando por Fate y la convencieron de que al menos, aprovechara una noche más de gracia, cosa a lo que ella aceptó a regañadientes y solo porque en verdad, estaba muy cansada.

Pero ya no lo estaba. Y no aceptaría las concesiones de esa…mujer.

-No es necesario que duerman incómodas las tres en una sola habitación pequeña,- dijo Fate mirando fijamente a Nanoha, -Y no es una concesión especial para ti. Simplemente, no sería digno de mi rango tener a mi prometida en esas condiciones.-

Después de decir eso como si Nanoha no le importara en lo absoluto, siguió estudiando los mapas que tenía extendidos sobre la mesa y haciendo anotaciones.

-No me importa tu rango y no acepto la habitación,- insistió Nanoha tercamente.

Fate dejo la pluma lentamente sobre la mesa y levantó la cabeza.

Tal vez no era tan bueno tener a su prometida original de regreso tan pronto.

Con mirada amenazante, caminó acercándose a Nanoha hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Nanoha podía sentir la respiración de Fate sobre su cara y sin querer, se estremeció por la cercanía dándose cuenta que en su prisa por encontrar a Fate y reclamarle, se había quedado completamente a solas con su futura y desconocida esposa.

-Pues a mí sí me importa mi rango. Y _Esa_ es la única habitación en la que dormirás en Stier Castle.-

Nanoha tragó. O sea que la única diferencia sería si Fate dormía también en ella o no.

-No es algo que puedas aceptar o rechazar y no te estoy haciendo ninguna concesión. Tengo trabajo que hacer y lo hago mejor aquí,- continuó Fate señalando la mesa detrás de ellas, -Además tú también tendrás mucho trabajo a partir de hoy con todos los preparativos de la boda.-

-¿¡Qué? Estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que yo voy a hacer cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, en relación a ese trágico evento,- bufó Nanoha, -Eso es como pedirle a condenado a muerte que cave la fosa donde será enterrado y afile el hacha con la que le cortarán la cabeza.-

Fate entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas?- preguntó acercándose aún más a Nanoha.

A base de pura tozudez, la pelirroja había decidido no retroceder, ni inmutarse ante la cercanía de la rubia, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fuera su familia o sus amigas; su corazón latía desbocado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Sí,- dijo ruborizada y con las rodillas ligeramente temblorosas pero con decisión.

Fate levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla ruborizada de Nanoha con el dorso de la mano muy suavemente, bajando por el cuello que el sencillo vestido Belka de corte recto, dejaba al descubierto. Si era posible, Nanoha se veía incluso más hermosa vistiendo esas ropas occidentales. Más exótica y sensual.

-Tendré que esforzarme para hacerte cambiar de opinión entonces,- le dijo Fate casi en un susurro cuando sus dedos se detuvieron en la clavícula de ella, mientras la miraba con un desafío en sus ojos.

Tras recuperarse del impacto que el atrevido gesto de Fate le produjo, Nanoha levantó la mano en un movimiento reflejo para abofetearla pero ésta nunca llegó a su objetivo. La guerrera la sostuvo bastante lejos de su cara sin esfuerzo y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un momento.

-Te aconsejo que inviertas toda esa energía en todo lo que tendrás que hacer para la boda, Takamachi-san…Alto y otras personas estarán contigo y tus acompañantes,- dijo Fate para después soltarla un poco bruscamente y regresar a su mesa de mapas desde donde siguió hablando pero ya sin mirarla, -Siempre puedes avisarme a través de Alto o Zafira si me necesitas de alguna forma…especialmente si decides que no quieres dormir sola antes de la boda.-

Nanoha estaba trabada de furia, respirando entrecortadamente y con los puños apretados.

-Eres….despreciable,- le reclamó cuando por fin pudo hablar, -Preferiría dormir sola el resto de mi vida que dormir una sola noche contigo.-

Después salió de la habitación dando un portazo que sacudió las paredes.

"_Supongo que eso es algo que ya no podemos arreglar, Nanoha,"_ pensó Fate mientras deseaba fervientemente que su madre o alguno de sus espías no estuvieran cerca de ahí cuando su prometida salió.

-X-

-Has tenido demasiadas concesiones con ella.-

Fate no se inmutó ante el severo escrutinio de su madre.

Ese era el día de su boda y finalmente, la Hegemon se había dado cuenta pese a todos sus esfuerzos, de la feroz resistencia de Nanoha...gracias a Veyron. Así que finalmente, Precia había llamado a Fate esa mañana muy temprano a sus habitaciones personales para discutir varios asuntos. Uno en particular, relacionado con su prometida y casi esposa.

-Las concesiones, como tú las llamas Madre, no son ni siquiera comparables a las imposiciones que hemos tenido no solo con ella, sino con su pueblo.-

-¿Ahora eres una defensora de rebeldes?- acusó Precia poniéndose de pie con violencia, mirando a Fate con furia. -¿Tan pronto has olvidado a donde nos ha llevado la tolerancia en nuestros dominios? No podemos ser otra cosa que implacables, Fate. Nihon es la última pieza de nuestro imperio, el mismo que tú tendrás que consolidar y fortalecer como lo hizo tu padre.-

-Y por eso me estoy casando con ella, ¿no? Porque necesitamos a los aliados comerciales de Nihon que ahora no tendrán más remedio que tratar directamente con nosotros.-

Aunque el Imperio Belka se había extendido sobre ricos territorios al norte y al sur de su área de influencia, hasta esa fecha Kevland y Angfang junto con Nihon representaban una alianza comercial en la que Dinsmark no había podido participar. El matrimonio de Fate cambiaría mucho de ese escenario.

Pero incluso en ese momento de satisfacción, las cosas se complicaban para la Hegemon del Imperio Belka. Kestrel, uno de los primeros reinos que Fate ayudo a conquistar hacía algunos años, estaba siendo escenario de varias manifestaciones de protesta anti-belka. Los territorios se rebelaban en contra de los impuestos arbitrarios y ultrajosos que Dinsmark había impuesto. Varios grupos medianamente organizados habían atentado contra los cuarteles militares Belka asentados en Kestrel y habían amenazado con llegar hasta la misma Dinsmark.

Precia quería mandar a los ejércitos y barrerlos pero sus consejeros aconsejaban un plan de contrainteligencia para identificar a los verdaderos instigadores de la rebelión y aplicarles un castigo ejemplar. Después de meditarlo y discutirlo con sus asesores y consejeros, Precia había ordenado a Fate planear y comandar esa misión, incluso durante los preparativos de su boda.

En ese estado de cosas lo que menos deseaba la Hegemon era que nadie cuestionara la totalidad de su autoridad con actos de rebeldía, justificados o no. Mucho menos la mujer que sería la consorte imperial cuando Fate ascendiera al trono dorado.

-Nihon nos pertenece ahora Fate, forma parte "legalmente" de nuestro imperio…-

-Nos pertenecerá después de esta noche Madre.-

-¡Para fines prácticos es lo mismo! A partir de mañana podremos reajustar las embajadas, enviar emisarios y establecer nuevas condiciones de negociación….-

Fate meneo la cabeza decepcionada; a su madre lo único que le importaba era el nuevo estatus del ajedrez geopolítico y durante varios minutos tuvo que escuchar cuales serían las nuevas acciones y estrategias que tomarían. Sin embargo, no estaba interesada en lo absoluto en lo que pasaría con Nanoha o su familia después de eso.

-…Necesitamos que tu matrimonio con ella sea estable e indiscutible. Esa rebeldía y oposición con la que se enfrenta a ti es intolerable. Si no colabora, tu matrimonio con ella no tiene ningún sentido. Lo hicimos de esa manera para evitar el desgaste y el costo de una guerra y obtener los máximos beneficios...-

-Y los estamos obteniendo. Se han establecido ya nuevos puestos militares en el territorio de Nihon. Ellos nos están facilitando ya toda la información que necesitamos. Graham junto con una delegación están ya en Heian-kyo… aunque estrictamente hablando no deberíamos haber hecho nada hasta que mi matrimonio fuera oficial.-

Precia miró a Fate fijamente. De sus dos hijas, Fate siempre había sido la más capaz y la única que tenía la fuerza para mantener el Imperio. Los soldados la respetaban y la gente la quería. Durante años, Precia se había encargado de justificar sus acciones de guerra bajo el argumento de la superioridad de su raza y Fate era el símbolo de la misma. Nadie podía cuestionarlo.

-Eso no será suficiente. Si ese matrimonio no se consuma o si tu "esposa"…- Dijo Precia ignorando la última oración de Fate y cargando su última palabra con evidente desprecio, -se opone a ti o no cumple con sus deberes conyugales, debes repudiarla después de la noche de bodas Fate. Eso nos da todo el derecho de resarcirnos como sea necesario por la humillación.-

Fate se quedó en silencio mirando a su madre. No podía hacer lo que ella le pedía. Sería una sentencia de muerte segura para Nanoha y su pueblo.

-Eso no será necesario Madre,- dijo Fate con el rostro tenso. –Ella será mi esposa de acuerdo a todas las leyes Belka.-

Precia sabía que muchas mujeres y hombres dentro y fuera de la corte se morían por estar en lugar de la extranjera y la tenía muy intrigada que Fate se preocupara específicamente por ella, pudiendo tener a quién quisiera. Legítima o ilegítimamente. Nadie lo cuestionaría. Sin embargo, sus espías le indicaban que desde que regresó de Nihon, su heredera había dormido sola todos los días. Ni siquiera había buscado el consuelo de alguna otra chica.

-Ella no ha aceptado dormir contigo,- le espetó Precia sin ninguna consideración o vergüenza.

Fate se sonrojó. Nunca se había ocultado pero tampoco, nunca había tenido una plática tan explícita como esa con su madre.

-Tienen costumbres diferentes en su país,- dijo como única explicación.

Precia hizo una pausa y después de mirar fija y amenazantemente a Fate, le dio la espalda y se encamino a la enorme ventana que le daba la más imponente vista de Dinsmark.

-Tu padre y yo también nos casamos por conveniencia, Fate…pero nunca tuvimos un matrimonio falso,- dijo ya sin mirar a su hija pero el tono en su voz no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda; su siguiente frase fue una orden. -Indiscutible, Fate. Ese matrimonio debe ser indiscutible o… yo decidiré qué es lo mejor para el Imperio.-

-X-

Tal y como Fate había vaticinado, Nanoha no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse en los días que siguieron hasta la fecha de su boda. Además de las múltiples e inevitables confrontaciones que tuvo con Fate, Nanoha también se confrontó en varias ocasiones con su "guardia" Belka. Zafira nunca tenía problemas con Nanoha pero Vita… era una cuestión muy diferente.

Mirándose frente al largo espejo que habían llevado hasta su habitación desde el mediodía para prepararla para la ceremonia, Nanoha se percató que nunca había pensado cómo sería ese día en su vida. Desde que era una adolescente, había soñado con conocer a un hombre maravilloso pero nunca se había imaginado como sería su boda…o su vida con él. Solo sabía que quería conocer a alguien valiente, noble, fuerte pero gentil y lo más importante…que la amara por sobre todas las cosas y que la hiciera sentir de esa forma.

Y desde luego…que fuera hombre.

Hayate le había dicho, casi como para animarla, que disfrutara esa noche, ya que al menos no tendría que preocuparse porque hubiera consecuencias "embarazosas." Fate ya tendría que preocuparse después por su descendencia; ella podía darse el lujo de disfrutarlo.

Nanoha casi la golpea después de eso. Esos Belka tenían unas costumbres extremadamente extrañas y al parecer, estaban contagiando a su nada predecible amiga de toda la vida.

La misma Hayate ya le había informado también que al parecer Fate tenía una respetable (sino es que vasta) experiencia con chicas lo cual hacía que Nanoha fuera altamente envidiada por muchas mujeres que deseaban estar en su lugar. Y no solo por ser una futura consorte imperial. Para muchas, eso casi era un beneficio secundario.

Sonrojándose violentamente, pensó que ella no tenía la más remota idea de que podrían hacer dos chicas en la cama. Dado que jamás se imaginó que tendría que vivir esa experiencia, nunca se había cuestionado como tenía que sentirse al respecto. ¿Tenía que sentir algo?

Fate Testarossa era definitivamente una mujer atractiva, Nanoha no estaba tan ciega, ni era tan estúpida para no darse cuenta de la forma en que las mujeres y los hombres la miraban; pero ¿a ella le parecía atractiva?

"_Dioses"_ pensó mientras se miraba al espejo, _"¿Cómo se siente sentirse 'atraído' por alguien? ¡Nunca he siquiera besado a nadie! ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme? ¿Asqueada? ¿Ultrajada? Eso seguro pero no específicamente porque ella sea mujer… ¿Intrigada?"_

Unos leves toques en la puerta de comunicación con la habitación de Hayate y Shamal le indicaron que era casi la hora. Hayate le indico que ellas irían a terminar de arreglarse y regresarían por ella cuando fuera la hora.

Hayate entró magníficamente ataviada con un vestido Belka oscuro y Shamal con uno color verde claro.

El vestido de Nanoha era muy sencillo, de color brillantemente blanco y de corte recto, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto para que pudiera lucir el magnífico collar que le sería entregado como parte de la ceremonia. Su largo cabello había sido recogido en un peinado alto y lo más impresionante de su adorno era los magníficos brazaletes Belka en sus muñecas. Una diadema de idéntico metal precioso estaba sujeta a su cabeza y serviría para sostener el velo que Alto le colocaría una vez estuvieran en posición.

La ceremonia sería esta vez en la magnífica catedral Belka y la oficiaría la máxima autoridad de la Doctrina Belka, la caballero Carim Gracia. La Hegemon ya había dado su bendición durante la ceremonia de compromiso a la unión por lo que la boda solo la oficializaba.

Un majestuoso carruaje tirado por seis sementales blancos llevaría a Nanoha hasta las puertas de la catedral y Hayate, nuevamente en representación de la monarquía de Nihon, la entregaría.

-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó Hayate a su amiga.

-No…pero eso no importa, ¿no es así?- dijo Nanoha al punto de que nuevos golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal anunciando la llegada de Alto. Faltaba todavía una hora para la puesta del sol pero ya tenían que empezar a moverse para que la ceremonia ocurriera en el momento indicado. Antes de salir, Alto ajusto el delicado velo sobre el rostro de Nanoha, ya que a partir de ese momento y hasta que el matrimonio fuera consumado, nadie más que Fate podría verla.

Nanoha se estremeció de lo que esas palabras implicaban.

Los pasillos de Stier Castle estaban desiertos mientras el pequeño grupo caminaba por ellos hasta la entrada principal. Afuera la esperaba Signum con la que sería se guardia de honor. Nanoha descubrió que su carruaje no sería el único de la comitiva pero sí el más impresionante. Ella viajaría sola en él y otros cuatro carros transportarían a Hayate y Shamal, Alto y los otros miembros de su guardia de honor y seguridad.

Nanoha pensó a Signum al menos iría adentro del carruaje con ella, pero no fue así. Después de ayudarla a subir, la guerrera quién iba elegantemente ataviada con su uniforme de gala, se subió al estribo del carruaje mientras Zafira hacía lo mismo del otro lado e iniciaron la marcha hacia la catedral.

No era la forma más elegante de hacerlo de acuerdo al criterio de Nanoha, pero era una mas de las extrañas costumbres Belka.

No bien hubieron salido de los muros que rodeaban Stier Castle hacía la ciudad, Nanoha entendió la razón de hacerlo de esa forma.

Afuera una muchedumbre se agolpaba a cada lado de la calle, tratando de ver a la que sería la primera consorte imperial. Hacía mucho tiempo que Dinsmark no era testigo de una boda imperial y la gente ansiaba el espectáculo.

Múltiples guardias preservaban el orden de la gente afilada en las calles pero Nanoha podía escuchar claramente los gritos y vítores a su paso. Esas personas parecía felices de que la heredera del trono fuera a casarse…con quien fuera.

Después se enteraría que como parte de los festejos de la boda, la Hegemon había declarado tres días de asueto y múltiples celebraciones públicas. Pero eso a ella en realidad no le afectaba demasiado.

Lo que le afectaba era lo que pasaría después de la ceremonia con su vida.

Muy pronto para el gusto de Nanoha, el carruaje se detuvo y Nanoha supo que el momento había llegado. La puerta se abrió para que Signum y Zafira la ayudaran a bajar. Hayate la esperaba ya a la entrada de la catedral.

Con un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, inició su marcha a lo que ella consideraba, su cadalso.

La catedral estaba bellamente adornada con flores blancas y múltiples antorchas, aunque estaba claro; rayos de un sol anaranjado se colaban por los ricos ventanales de la imponente catedral gótica, mucho más imponente y alta aún que el salón del trono que tanto la había impresionado el día de su compromiso.

Para sorpresa de Nanoha, el recinto estaba lleno y reinaba un silencio expectante tal, que ella estaba segura que todos podían escuchar el retumbar de su corazón tal como ella lo escuchaba en sus oídos.

Cuando finalmente levantó la vista más allá del paso inmediato que daría, casi se queda petrificada en su marcha y solo el firme agarre de Hayate en su brazo la ayudó a seguir andando.

Al final del pasillo, con los últimos rayos del sol cayendo sobre ella estaba Fate, radiante en un vestido idéntico al suyo, pero sin ningún velo que cubriera su hermosura y con su cabello recogido también en magnifico peinado. Nanoha dio gracias que velo ocultara su rostro de manera que nadie pudiera ver su cara de asombro al ver a Fate tan hermosamente ataviada… (para ella) para la ceremonia.

Nanoha esperaba verla en una armadura o un uniforme militar; esperaba verla al menos en uno de esos atuendos masculinos que la rubia usaba mientras estaban en el palacio…pero jamás imagino verla en un vestido y además, que pudiera verse tan inmaculadamente hermosa y femenina que simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al sitio donde Fate la esperaba, Nanoha finalmente notó la presencia de Alicia, detrás de Fate; de Precia Testarossa sentada en el lugar de honor sobre el altar y frente a quien la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo y Carim Gracia la representante de la Doctrina con su más imponente atuendo negro y blanco para oficiar los ritos.

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?- fueron las primeras palabras que se pronunciaron y retumbaron en el imponente silencio de la catedral pese a la cantidad de gente que había.

-Yagami Hayate, representante oficial de la Monarquía constitucional de Nihon.-

Nanoha escucho con sorpresa la voz clara y firme de Hayate para después sentir cómo su mano era extendida y entregada para ser sostenida por una mano suave y fresca.

La mano de Fate la estaba sosteniendo en esos momentos para subir el pequeño escalón que faltaba y ya no la soltó… durante toda la ceremonia. Carim recitó los títulos de ambas y las responsabilidades que tendrían la una para con la otra. Hasta que llegó a los votos. Alto le había indicado a Nanoha lo que tendría que decir pero Nanoha no había prestado mucha atención. Solo sabía que se había aterrorizado cuando supo lo que tendría que responder.

Y ahora ese momento había llegado.

-Fate Testarossa,- empezó Carim mirando fijamente a Fate.

"_Aquí en las puertas de la eternidad,_

_Ante los Dioses de los nueve mundos,_

_Donde las raíces del árbol de la vida se entrelazan,_

_Donde el tiempo empieza y termina,_

_Donde no hay principio, ni final, _

_Aquí yace el pacto entre dos almas…_

_Aquí y Ahora_

_Aceptas unir _

_Tu camino y tu destino,_

_Tu pasado y tu futuro,_

_Tu vida y tu muerte,_

_¿A Nanoha Takamachi?"_

Nanoha cerró los ojos. Cuando Alto le dijo lo que dirían los votos, ni siquiera prestó atención. No le importaba en ese momento. No quería pensar. Solo quería que todo pasara lo más pronto posible.

Pero ahí, en medio de la imponente catedral, con la suave y melodiosa voz de Carim recitándolos con firmeza y convicción, la fuerza de los votos matrimoniales Belka la golpeó de una forma que no esperaba. Esa ceremonia no era trivial. La habían obligado a un matrimonio que ella creía falso en todos sus aspectos pero en realidad iba a unirse de una manera profunda e indeleble a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Tan pronto Carim terminó de hacer la pregunta, la voz de Fate, profunda y con un matiz que Nanoha no había escuchado hasta ese momento respondió con una frase que ella ya conocía, la misma que ella tendría que decir, pero escucharla en esa voz y con esa convicción, la hizo estremecer.

-Ahora y para siempre.-

Entonces, Carim la miró y Nanoha supo que sería su turno.

-Nanoha Takamachi…-

Con igual lentitud y parsimonia, Carim desgrano los votos para Nanoha. Ahí no decía que tenía que entregar sus pertenencias, su pueblo y su integridad al imperio Belka. Eso casi podía entenderlo ahora. Ahí literalmente, le pedía que aceptara unir su alma, incondicional e irremediablemente para toda la eternidad…

"… _¿A Fate Testarossa?"_

A diferencia de Fate que respondió sin prisa pero con prontitud, con voz clara y firme, Nanoha no pudo hablar por varios segundos. Le tomo un par de intentos, encontrar su voz para poder finalmente pronunciar con voz ligeramente más alta que un murmullo,

-Ahora…y para…siempre.-

Con los últimos rayos del sol cayendo sobre ellas, Carim tomó sus manos unidas y sentenció mirándolas a ambas alternativamente.

-Ahora y para siempre, están unidas como el sol y la luna lo están, como el día y la noche, la vida y la muerte... Ahora se pertenecen. Que los lobos de la oscuridad nunca las alcancen.-

Con eso la ceremonia había terminado. Y casi como por un hechizo mágico, el sol desapareció.

Ya solo las antorchas iluminaban en la luz grisácea que lentamente se tornaba en oscuridad conforme caía la noche.

Nanoha, se dejó guiar por Fate por el pasillo de la catedral hacia la salida mientras los asistentes, respetuosamente arrojaban pequeñas flores blancas a su paso. Sus buenos deseos para la nueva pareja, según le había explicado Alto.

Fate sonreía y saludaba. Nanoha seguía dando gracias por su velo porque no podía ni siquiera imaginar cuál sería su expresión en ese momento. Se sentía sobrecogida.

Aparentemente nada había cambiado para ella.

Pero todo había cambiado.

El mismo imponente carruaje les esperaba en la puerta de la catedral.

Afuera, la multitud no era tan respetuosa como los nobles e invitados, ellos gritaban a voz de cuello y muchos le gritaban a Fate cuanto la envidiaban por tan hermosa esposa…aunque nadie la había visto.

Sería hasta mañana, una vez que fuera _completamente_ su esposa que se haría la presentación en el balcón de Stier Castle, iniciando así los tres días de festejos por la boda.

Signum y Zafira las ayudaron a subir al carruaje y se acomodaron a los lados como habían hecho anteriormente para el recorrido de regreso. La multitud seguía en la calle y seguramente, muchos iniciarían la celebración desde esa noche. Cualquier pretexto era siempre bueno para una celebración.

Adentro del carruaje, ninguna de las dos decía una palabra. Nanoha ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Fate a través del velo. Las palabras de Carim todavía resonaban en la mente de Nanoha, "ahora se pertenecen."

Cuando traspasaron las murallas de Stier Castle, el griterío de la gente se fue atenuando. Todavía tendrían un show adicional cuando la Hegemon hiciera su recorrido triunfal en su carruaje descubierto también de regreso. Precia manejaba su imagen con maestría y explotaba al máximo sus apariciones públicas para potenciarla. Y esa era una oportunidad dorada.

Así que mientras Precia y el resto de la corte regresaban al castillo, este estaba todavía, desierto.

Nanoha pensó que entrarían por la misma puerta lateral que usaron la primera vez pero el carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, Fate se apeó primero para después ayudarle a bajar.

Nanoha no podía quitarse el velo hasta que estuvieran en su habitación y aun entonces, debía ser Fate quién se lo quitara. Alto también había hecho mucho énfasis en esos detalles.

-¿Entraremos por aquí?- preguntó Nanoha viendo que Fate se dirigía decididamente a la puerta principal donde una guardia de honor las esperaba en posición impecable de saludo con sus lanzas formado un arco para que pasaran.

-Ahora eres mi esposa, debemos entrar por aquí. Todo forma parte del ceremonial,- le explicó Fate un poco escuetamente y sin mirarla.

Sin embargo, pese a su tono un poco distante, no soltó la mano de Nanoha mientras pasaban por la guardia y entraban al castillo por primera vez como esposas.

Una vez a adentro, Fate no se detuvo, siguió andando con paso mesurado pero firme hasta su habitación.

Nanoha se sorprendió al llegar a la habitación que compartirían a partir de ese día. Durante la ceremonia ésta había sido arreglada con velas, una mesa con viandas ligeras para la cena y la cama, ya no era solo una cama grande pero sencilla, sino que ahora ostentaba un nuevo arreglo con dosel y cortinajes ligeros para mantener la privacidad de la pareja.

Después de entrar al cuarto y encontrarse con esos cambios, una parte de ella se enfureció. Y la otra parte de ella que todavía estaba sobrecogida por la ceremonia, se alegró de sentir esa furia. Le daría fuerzas para lo que tendría que enfrentar.

Encarando a Fate, con un solo movimiento, se quitó el velo que había usado desde que salió de esa habitación hacía la catedral.

Fate frunció el ceño.

-¿Alto no te explicó…?-.

-Me explicó a detalle,- respondió Nanoha interrumpiéndola.

Fate la miró fijamente, -¿Por qué te lo has quitado entonces?-

-Porque no me entrego a ti por mi voluntad. Tú no vas a quitarme ese velo porque no ha sido mi decisión casarme contigo. Esos votos no significan nada para mí.-

Fate se acercó a ella. –Esos votos tienen un significado y tú los aceptaste.-

-¿Y qué alternativa tenía? ¿Decir que no? Lo que yo dije fue una mentira tanto como lo que tú dijiste,- le reclamó Nanoha con furia.

-Yo no dije ninguna mentira,- argumentó Fate con seriedad.

-Por todos los Dioses, tú no sientes nada por mí, yo ni siquiera te importo. La única razón por la te has casado conmigo es por el interés del imperio Belka en mi país, nada más. Este matrimonio es una farsa y no tiene razón de ser.-

Fate se acercó y tomó a Nanoha del brazo para acercarla hacía sí.

-No lo vas a conseguir,- le dijo con voz serena. Como Nanoha se mantuviera en silencio continuó, –No vas a conseguir que me vaya de esta habitación. Ni esta noche, ni ninguna otra.-

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, Fate la atrajo hacía su cuerpo y la sostuvo con firmeza para besarla por primera vez.

Ese era el primer beso de Nanoha y por un momento se quedó petrificada mientras los labios de Fate cubrían los suyos. La rubia la había jalado y la sostenía con fuerza pero sus labios sobre los suyos eran suaves. Increíblemente suaves y cálidos.

Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, Nanoha empujó a Fate con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que logró apenas liberarse de su beso pero no de su agarre y su mano se estrelló por primera vez en su cara.

-No vas a obtenerlo de mi por las buenas,- le dijo a Fate jadeando, todavía tratando de soltarse del agarre de la rubia, retorciéndose con fiereza.

Fate ni siquiera intento tocar el sitio donde Nanoha la había golpeado pero la soltó bruscamente y con su propio impulso, Nanoha terminó tirada en el piso.

Esa resistencia era algo que Fate ya esperaba, aunque eso no la hacía estar más preparada para enfrentarlo. Nunca antes había forzado a ninguna mujer para estar con ella. Nunca nadie le había dicho que le desagradaba su contacto o que, llanamente, la odiaba. Nunca había abusado de nadie…de ninguna forma.

Pero ahora, tendría que hacerlo.

Su madre había sido muy clara. Si Nanoha no se sometía, pagaría un precio demasiado alto.

Fate prefería mil veces cargar con el peso del odio y el resentimiento de Nanoha por lo que le haría, que permitir que algo le pasara. Al principio, había sido solo por la promesa que le había hecho a Shiro; pero con el paso de los días en Dinsmark, se había dado cuenta que Nanoha realmente era una mujer valiente y noble que estaba pasando por una experiencia terrible…una, que era propiciada por ellos, los Belka. Y aun así, no se había rendido. Aun en ese momento, no se rendía.

Pero Fate tendría que someterla. Y tal como Nanoha había dicho, no sería por las buenas.

Nanoha todavía en el piso, la miraba con furia. Fate se inclinó, la tomó del brazo y con un agarre férreo la levanto del piso con facilidad y la arrastró hasta la ventana que tenía las cortinas descorridas tal como había solicitado y estaba abierta de par en par pese al frio de la noche, que para entonces ya estaba cerrada e iluminada por la luna en todo el esplendor de su plenitud.

-Quédate aquí,- le ordenó a Nanoha, mientras se daba la vuelta para apagar todas la velas que estaban encendidas en la habitación y después regresar a su lado. En ese momento, solo a luz plateada de la luna llena levantándose en el horizonte, iluminaba la habitación.

La ciudad a sus pies, generalmente mucho más sumida en la oscuridad, ostentaba la luz de muchas antorchas que regularmente no estaban encendidas. Muchos celebraban su boda mientras ellas se enfrentaban en su alcoba matrimonial. Fate levantó una mano para señalar una antorcha más lejana que las otras, en el extremo opuesto de Stier Castle y en las faldas de uno de los cerros que rodeaban la ciudad.

La luz de esa antorcha era ligeramente más azulada que las de la ciudad.

-¿La ves?,- le preguntó Fate secamente.

Nanoha no contestó.

Fate se inclinó para tomar una lámpara de forma rectangular que estaba asentada sobre el piso cerca de la ventana. La apoyó sobre el alfeizar y levantó la mampara que la cubría revelando una brillante llama azul como la que veían a la distancia.

Con movimientos rápidos y rítmicos, subió y bajó la pantalla dos veces. La antorcha azul frente a ellas respondió con un idéntico patrón casi de inmediato, y después otra mucho más distante de Stier Castle y después otra… y otra… y otra cada vez más y más lejos, hasta que el punto azul se perdió en el horizonte.

-Ese mensaje sigue, transportado por la luz, desde aquí hasta las puertas de Heian-kyo,- le dijo Fate con voz seria y Nanoha sintió que su corazón se encogía. –Lo que a nosotros nos toma cuatro días, a ese mensaje de luz le toma minutos. En mucho menos de una hora, el ejercito Belka asentado a las puertas de Nihon, sabrá que nuestra boda ha concluido.-

Nanoha esperó por lo que venía.

-Con idéntica presteza puede recibir la orden de ataque para entrar a Heian-kyo. Un mensaje fue enviado hace dos días para avisar a nuestros generales de esa posibilidad. Esperan dos mensajes. Uno de preparación, que es el que acabo de enviar…y uno… de confirmación para el ataque.-

-Eres ruin y despreciable,- siseó Nanoha con furia, -¿Y cuándo mandarás ese mensaje de "confirmación"?

-Eso está en tus manos,- respondió Fate sin inmutarse exteriormente pero encogiéndose por dentro ante la indignación patente en las palabras y la mirada de Nanoha. –Dependerá de lo que pase o no, esta noche.-

Fate mantuvo la mampara de la lámpara cerrada y volvió a ubicarla en el piso junto a la ventana.

La luna era la única luz que las iluminaba en esos momentos.

No hubiera querido llegar a ese extremo pero tampoco quería lastimar físicamente a Nanoha. No más de lo que ya lo había hecho y sin la amenaza del ejército a las puertas de su hogar si no "colaboraba", tendría que hacerlo.

Eso, o su madre tomaría cartas en el asunto, lo cual sería el peor escenario posible no solo para Nanoha sino para el mismo Nihon.

No, esa era la única alternativa y Fate tenía que seguirla aunque Nanoha la odiara mil veces más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Con la luz plateada de la luna como única iluminación, Fate se acercó nuevamente a su esposa y empezó a soltar los pequeños sujetadores que mantenían su peinado y los broches que sostenían vestido. Esta vez, aunque Nanoha se tensó y se envaró, no se resistió.

Ninguna mano subió para empujarla o abofetearla.

Fate se colocó a espaldas de Nanoha y sus manos trazaron el contorno de los hombros y los brazos de ella para después desabrochar su vestido lentamente; su cabeza descendió y sus labios rozaron suavemente la piel de sus hombros con besos lentos.

La piel de Nanoha se sentía helada bajo sus dedos y sus labios. Por un momento, Fate se sintió como besando una estatua de mármol, fría y sin vida…hasta que un estremecimiento traicionó a Nanoha cuando los labios de Fate se posaron suavemente en la curva de su cuello.

"_Puede que me odie,"_ pensó Fate, _"pero tal vez, al menos, pueda hacerla sentir."_

Con ese nuevo pensamiento en mente, Fate se concentró en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Sin dejar de besar sus hombros y cuello con besos suaves y cortos; sus dedos se deslizaron como plumas, apenas rozando la superficie de la piel de brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas para después subir otra vez con igual sutileza y lentitud.

Nanoha apretó los labios y cerró los puños pero no pudo evitar que un segundo estremecimiento la recorriera con las caricias de Fate.

"_¡No!"_ pensó ella a su vez, mientras se tensaba aun más, _"No puedo sentir bajo su tacto, no puedo…"_

Las manos de Fate terminaron de desabrochar el vestido de Nanoha y trataron de deslizarlo hacía abajo pero ella lo detuvo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y encorvándose sobre sí misma.

Odiándose por ello, Fate lo desgarró por la espalda, dejando a Nanoha expuesta, jadeando y temblando en el proceso; no sabía si de miedo o de rabia pero la pelirroja temblaba cuando Fate la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a girarse para tenerla frente a ella.

Al igual que como hiciera una semana antes, cuando recién llegaron a Stier Castle, Fate levantó a Nanoha en sus brazos pero esta vez no fue con gentileza y la depositó en la cama, para después arrancarle lo que quedaba del vestido en medio de los gemidos ahogados de Nanoha, que se esforzaba por no gritar y no resistirse.

Finalmente, Nanoha se quedó casi completamente desnuda y expuesta en la cama, con solo una ligera ropa interior cubriendo sus partes más íntimas. Completamente avergonzada y pese a penumbra, la chica trataba de cubrir su torso desnudo y sus senos expuestos. El vestido que Fate había desgarrado, tenía un corpiño sujetador incorporado por lo que al arrancárselo, Fate la había dejado solo con la ropa interior inferior.

Nanoha mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras trataba de cubrirse como mejor podía cuando escuchó nuevamente el sonido de tela desgarrándose. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Fate igualmente semidesnuda de pie junto a la cama, mirándola en silencio.

Avergonzada, Nanoha apartó la vista. Escuchó sin ver el rumor de la tela y sintió el peso de un cuerpo junto a ella en la cama. No necesitó mirar a Fate para darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda yaciendo a su lado. El leve roce del fino vello entre sus piernas con su muslo la hizo estremecer antes de que Fate se colocara sobre ella y el peso de su cuerpo la hiciera jadear.

Fate era una guerrera. Había sido entrenada como tal, su cuerpo era esbelto y femenino pero con músculos fuertes y flexibles; era más alta y más pesada que ella. Iba a ser una lucha, cuerpo a cuerpo, y Nanoha tenía todas las de perder.

Sintió como la tomaban por las muñecas con firmeza y le abrían los brazos a los costados, exponiendo su torso mientras la boca de Fate depositaba besos suaves por la parte frontal de sus hombros y la línea de su clavícula, para después bajar por su esternón, en medio de sus senos y por la parte superior de ellos. Sosteniéndola todavía con firmeza; besó con sus labios entreabiertos las curvas de sus senos, rodeando el área de sus pezones, una y otra vez, sin tocarlos.

Nanoha hubiera querido quedarse completamente inmóvil, sin sentir nada, muerta y en silencio, pero era imposible. Su piel se estremecía donde los labios de Fate la rozaban y una corriente eléctrica bajaba desde esos puntos hasta su vientre.

Notó lo duros que sus pezones estaban cuando la boca de Fate, finalmente cubrió uno de ellos y lo succionó con fruición. Nanoha jadeó con el contacto y se retorció bajo el cuerpo de Fate, solo para sentir como el agarre en sus muñecas se incrementaba y la piernas de la guerrera presionaban las suyas, obligándola a quedarse donde estaba.

Subiendo por la piel de su pecho y torso, Fate trató de besarla nuevamente en los labios pero Nanoha alcanzó a desviar su rostro antes de que la guerrera capturara sus labios. Evitó ese íntimo contacto al último momento pero no pudo evitar que los labios de Fate capturaran el lóbulo de su oreja y se entretuvieran con su cuello.

Finalmente, las manos que apresaban sus muñecas la soltaron, solo para llenarse con sus senos mientras los labios de Fate seguían atormentando su cuello y sus hombros.

-No…- jadeó Nanoha tratando de empujar a Fate por los hombros tan pronto sus manos estuvieron libres, pero ésta no la soltó; sus manos siguieron recorriendo su torso bajando por sus caderas pese a los esfuerzos de Nanoha por empujarla.

Usando sus piernas para abrir las de Nanoha, Fate se acomodó entre ellas y sus manos recorrieron sus muslos pero antes de llegar al sitio más íntimo entre sus piernas, Nanoha gritó y se cubrió con las manos.

-¡No!...- su voz era un jadeo entrecortado.

Fate se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y miró a Nanoha bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Era su esposa, y se veía hermosa y vulnerable.

-Puedo detenerme,- le dijo en un susurro mientras la recorría con la mirada, -pero entonces tendría que mandar esa señal.

Nanoha se cubrió nuevamente el pecho con los brazos. Fate estaba desnuda en medio de sus piernas pero ya no estaba tratando de tocarla y ella todavía tenía su ropa interior en su lugar.

-Es tu decisión…Nanoha.-

Era la primera vez que Fate la llamaba por su nombre. Siempre se había dirigido a ella como "Takamachi-san."

Descubriendo su cuerpo, Nanoha se apoyó con uno de sus brazos para incorporarse y con un grito de frustración, abofetear a Fate con todas sus fuerzas. Esta vez, la rubia ni siquiera trató de detenerla.

Nanoha estaba acorralada; esa bofetada al menos, tendría que soportarla.

Después de eso, Nanoha se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama y sus manos aferraron la tela de las sabanas. Su rostro se mantuvo girado hacia un lado y se quedó inmóvil sobre la blancura del lecho. Lo único que se movió en ella fue el acelerado subir y bajar de su pecho con su respiración y una lágrima, que se deslizó por su piel hasta las sabanas.

Fate supo que esa era la última señal.

Liberando las piernas de Nanoha, sus manos tomaron el borde de su ropa interior y la deslizaron hacía abajo por sus piernas, hasta removerla por completo y hacerlo, notó con sorpresa, que cierta zona de la tela, estaba ligeramente húmeda.

La respiración de Nanoha se aceleró aún más al estar completamente desnuda ante Fate y verla examinar su ropa interior.

Con toda su determinación, Nanoha se hizo el firme propósito de resistir. Lo que fuera que Fate le hiciera, ella debía mantenerse inmóvil y distante. Miró fijamente a Fate, apretó los labios y se mantuvo lo más tensa posible.

Fate, sin prisa, tomó las rodillas de Nanoha con sus manos y abrió sus piernas lentamente mientras su cabeza bajaba para depositar besos suaves en sus pantorrillas y sus muslos. La humedad entre las piernas de Nanoha le daba al menos una leve esperanza y tenía toda la noche, para perseguirla.

Pese a sus palabras duras, pese a sus gestos invasivos, pese a las amenazas con las que la mantenía inmóvil sobre esa cama, pese incluso a la fuerza que había usado para someterla; Fate la tocaba con suavidad y delicadeza. Pese a lo que le estaba haciendo era ultrajante para ella, Nanoha sentía la diferencia en las caricias que Fate le hacía; la diferencia entre los movimientos que eran para someterla y los que eran para hacerle sentir placer.

Porque Nanoha, sabía ya que esas caricias eran para darle placer, para mostrarle lo era el placer con otra mujer. Y el contraste entre las manos que la aferraban con fuerza para después rozar su piel como plumas, la hacía estremecer pese a su férrea determinación de no dejarse sentir.

Cuando los labios de Fate, húmedos y suaves, besaron la cara interna de sus muslos desde el tobillo casi hasta sus ingles, Nanoha se aferró tan fuerte a las sabanas que los dedos le dolieron y se mordió los labios para no jadear; pero cuando esos mismos labios cubrieron su sexo en una caricia profunda y posesiva, no pudo evitar jadear con fuerza y retorcerse, su cuerpo se arqueó pero Fate la sostuvo para que el contacto entre ellas no se rompiera ni un segundo.

Cada vez que la lengua de Fate, encontraba ese punto entre sus piernas que crecía y se hinchaba con cada caricia, Nanoha sentía que un estremecimiento la recorría como relámpago azotando en medio de una tormenta.

Fate la sostenía con firmeza por caderas succionado ese botón y Nanoha no podía pensar en nada que no fuera esa sensación creciendo entre sus piernas. En ese oleaje que crecía y crecía y crecía, acumulándose en su centro hasta que estalló sin previo aviso, convulsionándola.

Hizo un esfuerzo supremo para seguir aferrándose a las sabanas, para no caer en el abismo que la succionaba, pero fue imposible; la vorágine la engulló y gimió y se estremeció con cada oleada de placer y de dolor que la impactaba.

Cuando la boca de Fate abandonó su sexo, Nanoha todavía jadeaba sin saber que había pasado.

Y tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo.

Fate, con la respiración entrecortada y el deseo, finalmente desbordado; se acomodó entre la piernas de Nanoha, acoplándose con ella.

Nanoha sintió como el sexo de Fate se unía al suyo con la lubricación de sus fluidos corporales haciéndolos resbalar uno contra otro. Escuchó a Fate jadear con cada roce; y se escuchó jadear con la misma intensidad.

La sensación que Nanoha encontró simplemente abrumadora cuando sus sexos se encontraron y se presionaron, se convirtió en una nueva avalancha cuando Fate comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiéndola con movimientos largos y profundos.

Nanoha sintió a Fate levantar una de sus piernas para que sus centros se encontraran más íntimamente todavía y siguió moviéndose contra ella, a un ritmo más y más frenético hasta que una nueva explosión recorrió a Nanoha con más fuerza que la anterior haciéndola gritar.

Fate se sostuvo sobre ella jadeando y comenzó a besar suavemente los senos y los hombros de Nanoha sin romper el contacto entre sus sexos. Trató, nuevamente, de besarla en los labios; pero Nanoha, nuevamente encontró la fuerza para resistirse pese a su estado.

Y es que por dentro, Nanoha se maldecía con todo su corazón. Pese a su decisión y férrea determinación, no había podido _resistirse a sentir_. Las caricias de Fate la habían hecho estremecer y habían encontrado un resquicio de debilidad donde ella menos lo esperaba. Lo que Nanoha jamás hubiera imaginado era que su propio cuerpo, la traicionaría de esa manera y que las caricias y el cuerpo de una mujer la harían reaccionar de la forma en que lo había hecho.

A base de terquedad pura, sus manos seguían aferradas a las sabanas como si eso pudiera salvarla.

Pero eso no impedía que Fate continuara recorriendo su piel con sus labios, que sus manos la estrecharan y que sus piernas se entrelazaran sensualmente.

Esta vez, Fate la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos pese a su resistencia y su determinación de no someterse, ni siquiera ante la fragilidad de su propio cuerpo. La estrechó, y aunque Nanoha no la dejaba probar sus labios, probó todos los demás resquicios de su piel milímetro a milímetro; con la misma determinación que encaraba cualquier batalla de vida o muerte, Fate encaró la conquista de ese territorio nuevo y hostil que era el cuerpo de su esposa.

Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, podía sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose contra el suyo, la escuchaba ahogar sus gemidos…la veía aferrarse a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero en ningún momento, la vio participar. Parecía como si no solo luchara contra Fate, sino contra si misma también.

Cuando los últimos estremecimientos del clímax, se disiparon y Fate se encontró, extenuada y sudorosa, yaciendo sobre el cuerpo igualmente ardiente de Nanoha, inclinó la cabeza en un nuevo intento por besarla en los labios solo para encontrarse con que ella, nuevamente, volvía el rostro para evitarlo.

-Eres mi esposa Nanoha…ahora y para siempre,- susurró a su oído.

Nanoha se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Sabía que después de lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellas, negarse a que Fate la besara en los labios era una estupidez; pero ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que al menos podía negarse a algo cuando no había podido negarse a nada más.

-Puedes poseer mi cuerpo Fate Testarossa…pero jamás…jamás vas a tener mi corazón,- le dijo Nanoha con voz fría todavía sin mirarla.

Fate se congeló ante el desprecio que destilaban las palabras de Nanoha.

Pero eso al final no importaba. Aunque Nanoha la odiara por lo que le había hecho, su madre ya no podría exigirle que la repudiara como esposa y tampoco, podría atacar a su país.

Tratando de disimular el pesar que las palabras de Nanoha le habían causado, Fate se levantó de la cama y busco en su armario algunas ropas sencillas para vestirse. Se acercó a la ventana, todavía abierta y observó que la luna estaba ya muy alta en la bóveda celeste. Seguramente era más de medianoche. La ciudad estaba a oscuras y muy pocas antorchas seguían encendidas. Prácticamente, solo aquellas donde estaban las estaciones de la guardia militar.

Con movimientos lentos y pausados, tomó la lámpara que yacía todavía en el piso junto a la ventana y poniéndola nuevamente en el alfeizar de la ventana, levanto varias veces la mampara. La luz azulada ilumino su cuerpo cada vez y después de la última señal, Fate la apagó.

Nanoha la miró pero evitó preguntar que señal había enviado. Hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso que le respondiera que era la señal de su sometimiento.

Después Fate se encaminó a la puerta y sin mirar hacia donde estaba Nanoha, salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Frente a ella, sentada con parsimonia en una silla que había mandado traer expresamente para sí, estaba Precia Testarossa mirándola irónicamente con una ceja arqueada.

-No estaría bien que en tu noche de bodas anduvieras deambulando por los pasillos de Stier Castle,- le su madre dijo sin más.

Fate no dijo nada y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Mañana a primera hora será la presentación de tu esposa ante el pueblo Belka,- dijo Precia levantándose de la silla y echando a andar por el pasillo con su guardia personal siguiéndola –Espero que tu nueva…diversión…no les haga llegar tarde…Fate.-

Después de que su madre desapareciera por el pasillo, Fate se quedó un buen con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su habitación.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desolada.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias como siempre por sus reviews y comentarios.<p> 


	5. Desafío

Hola a todos! No, no he desaparecido, ni me he perdido en la Patagonia…pero casi. Para variar, estas semanas han sido intensas y no he podido ni siquiera responder a sus reviews del capítulo anterior. Una disculpa. Estoy en eso ahora que estoy publicando este. Anticipadamente, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews firmadas y a quienes me dejan sus comentarios anónimos también. Se agradecen todas las opiniones.

En atención al comentario de Inushu, me tomé un poco más de tiempo para repensar y desarrollar mejor este fic ya que tal vez, si estaba escribiendo demasiado rápido. Sin embargo debo decir que la estructura y las ideas que le dieron origen permanecen, es decir… seguirá siendo un dramón con mucho sexo. A resumidas cuentas…sigue siendo un experimento riesgoso como decía en el prólogo; y disto mucho de escribir profesionalmente, así que muy seguramente no será una novela filosófica existencialista sino un fic con muchos improbables y ficticios no muy realistas (valga la redundancia). Recuerden que les dije que si fuera un anime…sería hentai.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 4. DESAFIO.**

-X-**  
><strong>

Nanoha despertó… sola… en la misma habitación donde había despertado los últimos días; con la misma extraña sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar extraño y ajeno pero ahora además, con la sensación de no pertenecer…a ella misma.

Una parte de ella sentía, que no era más ella. Que algo había cambiado.

Desde la mera sensación de despertarse desnuda con las sabanas rozando su piel hasta "esa" sensación en su cuerpo que no sabía cómo describir…algo tan sutil pero tan penetrante, tan insidioso como la humedad de la agreste costa de Nihon que se filtraba y se trasminaba a través de las paredes más gruesas; algo igualmente intangible e inevitable se trasminaba por sus poros y la hacía sentir como si su piel ya no le perteneciera más. Como si una parte de su propio ser fuera tan ajena como ese cuarto, ese país y "esa"… persona… que tanto odiaba.

Pensar en Fate hizo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparan en su mente y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitarlos. Por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana todavía cerrada, Nanoha podía estimar que ya no era tan temprano pero aun así, se hizo un ovillo en la enorme cama que por primera vez, no había sido solo para ella. Aunque en realidad, su ahora esposa, no había dormido con ella. Nanoha no la sintió regresar en ningún momento después de que hubiera salido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría ido a dormir a ese otro cuarto que le servía de estudio o si, simplemente, no había dormido en absoluto.

"_Para lo que me importa,…sería mucho mejor si no vuelve a pararse por aquí en lo absoluto,"_ pensó todavía acurrucada cuando escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría y su corazón se aceleró. Escuchó pasos acercarse y detenerse cerca de la ventana en silencio; sin querer, se tensó y contuvo la respiración.

-No es habitual en ti estar en la cama hasta tan tarde.-

Nanoha suspiró silenciosamente con marcado alivio al escuchar a Hayate pero no se movió; el familiar sonido de la voz de su amiga había sido casi reconfortante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu esposa te mantuvo despierta hasta muy tarde…o hasta muy temprano?-

Casi.

Nanoha siguió sin moverse y sin hablar. No estaba enojada con Hayate, simplemente aunque su amiga pudiera tomar su situación con ligereza y bromear al respecto, ella no podía hacerlo.

Escuchó los pasos de Hayate acercándose hasta el borde mismo de la cama.

-Salí desde temprano y me encontré con… Fate… me dijo que estaría fuera casi todo el día y que podía entrar a verte cuando lo considerara apropiado.-

Nanoha siguió sin moverse. _"Así que ahora es Fate y no Testarossa-san, ¿eh?" _pensó un poco resentida con Hayate al escuchar cómo se refería a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Nanoha-chan…-

Nanoha solo gruñó un poco debajo de las sabanas dándole la espalda a su amiga y durante varios segundos solo trató de adivinar que diría su amiga a continuación, preparándose para lo que fuera que se le pudiera ocurrir pero Hayate se mantuvo también en silencio. Eventualmente, sintió como la cama se hundía con el peso de un cuerpo que se sentaba a su lado y sintió una mano rozando su hombro.

-Es temprano todavía pero ya dos personas han venido a verte Nanoha-chan; tal vez debas preparte para el día… Al parecer ser consorte de la heredera imperial implica mucho más trabajo de lo que imaginábamos.-

Nanoha permaneció en un silencio obstinado y distante.

-Una de las personas era Alto… hoy es la presentación con el pueblo Belka y hay mucho que hacer...-

-Por mí, se pueden ir todos al diablo porque no pienso salir de aquí,- dijo Nanoha por fin interrumpiendo a su amiga. Aunque no podía verla o quizá precisamente por eso, Hayate sonrió. Algo era mejor que nada con Nanoha; el espíritu aguerrido y combativo de la pelirroja estaba ahí como siempre, solo había que sacudirlo un poco.

-La otra persona que vino a verte es Alicia Testarossa.-

Nanoha se envaró al escuchar el nombre y abriendo mucho los ojos, volteó a ver a Hayate, sentándose tan rápido que casi lo hace con el torso desnudo; como pudo, se cubrió un poco torpemente con las sábanas mientras su amiga la miraba arqueando una ceja divertida.

-¿Alicia…Testarossa?-

-En persona.-

Nanoha no había cruzado una sola palabra con su cuñada desde que había llegado a Stier Castle. El hecho de que fuera tan parecida a Fate, la inquietaba demasiado y simplemente la ignoraba, como al parecer lo hacía la otra. ¿Por qué había ido entonces a buscarla?

-Te invita a desayunar en sus habitaciones. Justo ahora está esperando tu respuesta,- explicó Hayate como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Esta aquí?- preguntó Nanoha con incredulidad mirando hacia la puerta.

-No, claro que no. Debo ir a avisarle si irás o no. Y aunque muy probablemente ignores mi opinión, la verdad es que deberías ir.-

Nanoha miró a su amiga fijamente preguntándose si habría perdido el juicio.

-Aunque me mires así, deberías ir. Necesitamos aliados Nanoha. La Hegemon no está precisamente de nuestro lado, junto con muchas otras personas que no quiero ni empezar a mencionar. Sin embargo, esta chica Alicia…, tiene algo que no logro definir muy bien pero creo que podría serlo; creo que ella podría ser la aliada que necesitamos.-

-¿Y porque piensas eso?,- Nanoha sabía que necesitaban aliados, pero saberlo y llevarlo a la práctica eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Mientras Nanoha se confrontaba con Fate, con Vita y con todo lo Belka que se cruzara en su camino en los días pasados, Hayate había estado observando muy cuidadosamente la dinámica y la política del castillo. Y también, muy detallada pero discretamente, a la segunda heredera del imperio Belka. La chica era poco más que una sombra. Fate era quién estaba bajo los reflectores y quién tenía toda la atención y toda la responsabilidad también. Empezando con la poderosa Hegemon, _casi_ nadie tomaba en consideración a Alicia.

Con la notable excepción de Fate.

Fate era quién le daba una posición de importancia a Alicia en la corte pese inclusive, a la sutil hostilidad de Precia Testarossa hacia la menor de sus herederas.

Aunque se mantuvieran distantes y fueran, aparentemente, tan distintas; Hayate no falló en notar el profundo vínculo entre las hermanas Testarossa. Entre muchas otras cosas que notó durante esos días.

-Tal vez me equivoque, pero me atrevo a decir que hay solo dos personas en quienes tu esposa confía absolutamente en este castillo. Una de ellas es Signum. La otra es su hermana. Y Alicia Testarossa, vino a verte por una razón Nanoha. Debemos saber cuál es.-

Nanoha miró los profundos ojos azules de su amiga. Tan similares a los suyos pero tan diferentes como ellas mismas eran. Hayate siempre veía las cosas con una mezcla de optimismo y pragmatismo que era difícil resistir y estaba esa mañana parecía tener una importante misión en mente.

-Fate Testarossa es tu esposa Nanoha-chan, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo… Te casaste con ella para proteger a nuestro país y a nuestra gente.-

-No por eso voy a rendirme tan fácilmente a ella,- reparó Nanoha inmediatamente.

-Pues entonces no lo hagas,- le dijo Hayate mirándola desafiantemente, -Tu posición como su esposa también te da ventajas que tendríamos que aprovechar. Ve a ver a Alicia Testarossa y se la guerrera que Nihon necesita.-

Nanoha lo pensó durante varios minutos mientras Hayate la miraba con determinación.

Al final, se puso de pie en silencio y comenzó a prepararse para el día. Su amiga tenía razón. Esa era una guerra y ella, era la única que podía ganarla para su causa.

-X-

Nanoha inspiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Alicia Testarossa, preparándose para el encuentro.

La viva imagen de su esposa le abrió la puerta en persona y sonriéndole amablemente, la invitó a pasar. Solo porque Nanoha estaba completamente segura que esa mujer NO ERA Fate, correspondió seria pero amable al saludo y entró a la habitación.

El cuarto de Alicia, si es que se podía llamar así a la espaciosa habitación, era muy diferente a la de Fate. La chica tenía varios anaqueles llenos de libros y objetos coloridos, en su escritorio podían verse múltiples pergaminos y dibujos y no se veían armas de ningún tipo en los alrededores. También tenía una jaula, delicada pero de grandes proporciones con dos pequeñas aves azules en su interior y sobre la mesa que les esperaba con el desayuno, un pequeño florero ostentaba una hermosa flor blanca.

Fue hasta ese momento, al ver la habitación de Alicia, cálida y llena de vida; que Nanoha se dio cuenta de lo fría y austera que resultaba la habitación de Fate.

Alicia sonrió y se sentó a la mesa.

-Sí,- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que Nanoha no había hecho en voz alta, -Fate y yo somos así de diferentes. Tal vez sea porque yo no he pasado por todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar.-

Nanoha miró a su interlocutora con sorpresa mientras ésta la miraba todavía sonriendo abiertamente. Eso era algo que su esposa jamás hacía.

Aunque incluso sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Fate, sus miradas no eran iguales en lo absoluto.

Al igual que le había pasado con la habitación, fue hasta ese momento que Nanoha se percató que la mirada de Fate tenía un dejo de tristeza que la de Alicia no tenía.

-¿Comemos?,- le preguntó Alicia con ligereza señalando las diversas viandas sobre la mesa, -me muero de hambre.-

La comida era frugal pero refrescante y Nanoha se encontró disfrutando la comida y la compañía antes de darse cuenta.

De lo que si se dio cuenta conforme la comida avanzaba, era que su anfitriona tenía un lado carismático y encantador que no había notado antes quizá, por lo mucho que conscientemente la había evitado. Alicia era una mujer sencilla y su plática era amena, lo suficiente para ir desarmando paulatinamente a una defensiva y distante Nanoha, que sin notarlo ya estaba sonriendo también de manera espontánea.

Casi como si nada, Alicia le platicó un poco de la historia del castillo y la ciudad, las historias fantásticas que se contaban de ella y de pronto, ya estaba hablando de cuando ella…y Fate… eran niñas.

-Desde que nuestro padre la designó como la heredera del Imperio, Fate ha tenido mucha responsabilidad. La muerte de papá y la presión de mi madre no lo han hecho más fácil para ella en los últimos diez años…Sin embargo, es una persona excepcional.-

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Nanoha se puso seria y se tensó nuevamente. Ella conocía a Fate de una forma en que su hermana jamás la conocería y tal vez nunca compartirían la misma opinión sobre ella.

-Es muy difícil ver a la "verdadera" Fate,- continuó Alicia pese a visible tensión de Nanoha, - A veces creo que solo yo puedo _verla_ y la verdad es que Fate necesita que alguien más a parte de mi pueda hacerlo; que alguien pueda verla como realmente es.-

Nanoha miró a Alicia en silencio. Ojos carmesí le devolvieron la mirada sin ambages.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?,- preguntó al fin la pelirroja, directa como siempre. La mirada de Alicia le decía que lo fuera y ella no iba a contenerse pese a las recomendaciones de Hayate. –Yo no escogí casarme con ella. Y ella tampoco conmigo, por cierto.-

Alicia la miró en silencio para después responderle con igual franqueza.

-Creo que solamente alguien que esté completamente ajeno a todo lo Belka podrá hacerlo, verla como realmente es…algún día.-

Nanoha miró a Alicia como esperando algo más pero la otra no agregó nada; la pelirroja estaba a punto de insistir en el tema pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

La persona que tocaba no esperó una respuesta para entrar y Nanoha supo que solo podía ser una persona.

Aunque ver una larga cabellera rubia no fue ninguna sorpresa, aun así Nanoha se tensó y se maldijo internamente al sentir como el calor subía en sus mejillas, ruborizándose involuntariamente ante la presencia de Fate.

Era la primera vez que la veía desde la noche anterior.

Fate entraba muy sonriente y relajada al cuarto de Alicia hasta que la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al encontrarse ahí a su esposa.

Que Fate entrara de esa forma al cuarto de su hermana no le sorprendía mucho a Nanoha, pero lo que si la sorprendió, fue ese breve atisbo de sonrisa abierta y franca que alcanzó a vislumbrar en ella. Aunque se conocían desde hacía muy poco tiempo, hasta ese momento, no la había visto sonreír de esa manera y no hubiera imaginado que la guerrera pudiera hacerlo.

Pero la sonrisa había desaparecido cuando la vio a ella en el mismo cuarto.

-Hola Fate, buenos días… ¿nos acompañas?,- la invitó Alicia inmutable y sonriente.

Fate permaneció en silencio varios segundos mirando crípticamente a su hermana antes de responder. –No, ya he desayunado.

Nanoha no la miraba pero Fate no necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para saber que su esposa estaba más que indignada y enfadada con ella. Y no podía decir que no tuviera motivos.

-He invitado a Nanoha a desayunar conmigo para platicar un poco. Justo estaba a punto de decirle lo que tendremos que hacer el día de hoy durante su presentación en la ciudad.-

Fate dudaba mucho que esa fuera la única intención de su hermana pero no lo discutiría en esos momentos.

-Hablemos después entonces,- dijo Fate dándose la vuelta para salir pero levantándose ágilmente, Alicia la detuvo y la arrastró hasta la mesa con ellas.

-Aprovechemos para ver lo que tenemos que hacer para esta tarde ahora que estas aquí,- dijo Alicia ignorando las protestas de su hermana sobre las muchas cosas que tenía que hacer.

Y Nanoha se encontró con el dilema de no poder protestar; Alicia la había tratado demasiado bien y no le parecía correcto ser descortés con ella, así que simplemente se encontró sentada junto con las dos rubias, maravillándose internamente de las diferencias entre ellas pese a sus increíbles similitudes físicas. Eran como el día y la noche y ver el contraste la intrigaba y la desconcertaba a la vez.

Durante todo el tiempo que pudieron, Nanoha y Fate evitaron mirarse mientras Alicia explicaba el recorrido que harían, los horarios, los dignatarios que estarían presentes y lo que ambas tendrían que hacer. Pero cuando finalmente comenzó hacerles preguntas, no les quedó más remedio a ambas que mirarse para comprobar que en efecto, habían entendido lo mismo.

Nanoha se estremeció sin querer la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron por fin con los Fate; y éstos, penetrantes e insondables, la recorrieron casi como recordándole que su vestido no le ocultaba nada.

Alicia simplemente seguía hablando como si la evidente tensión entre ellas no existiera.

Todavía un poco ruborizada, Nanoha aguantó la mirada de Fate.

-… y después del recorrido tendremos una recepción en palacio, los gobernadores de nuestros principales territorios así como los embajadores de Kevland y Angfang estarán presentes. Tu participación y la de Yagami-san será muy importante, Nanoha.-

Fate se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente dejando hablar a Alicia.

-¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que me invitaste el día de hoy?- le preguntó Nanoha a Alicia nuevamente a la defensiva. El Imperio Belka ya comenzaba a mover a sus peones de reciente adquisición.

-No,- le respondió la otra sin ofenderse por el comentario y sin que su mirada amable cambiara en lo más mínimo. Fate se mantenía en silencio observando a Nanoha y a su hermana. –Te invite porque realmente quiero llegar a conocer a la esposa de mi hermana. Fate es lo más importante para mí y ahora tú ocupas un lugar importante en su vida.-

-No ocupo ningún lugar en su vida,- dijo Nanoha antes de poder evitarlo.

Fate se puso de pie exasperada mirando a Nanoha amenazadoramente, -Eres _mi _esposa. Aceptaste los votos y todo lo que implican. No solo ocupas un lugar en mi vida sino que nuestras vidas están unidas y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Punto.-

Nanoha la imitó poniéndose de pie, mirándola con equitativo desafío brillando en sus ojos.

-Fui obligada a aceptar esos votos y….todo lo que implican,- y acordándose de la noche anterior terminó la frase nuevamente ruborizada.

-Puedes elegir…siempre has podido elegir,- dijo Fate duramente aunque sabía que no era la elección más justa.

-¿Entre la vida y la muerte? ¿No solo la mía sino también la de mi país?-

-Es una elección, ¿no? Muchas personas no han gozado _siquiera_ de ese pequeño privilegio.-

Con esa frase, ambas se engarzaron en un duelo de miradas hasta que Alicia se puso de pie tratando de argumentar conciliadoramente.

-Eh…chicas, por favor…creo…

-No intervengas Alicia,- la interrumpió Fate tajantemente con su mirada fija en Nanoha, -Alto y Alicia te explicaran lo que hay que hacer y lo que se espera de ti este día y todos los que vienen. Puedes aceptar su ayuda voluntariamente o puedes rechazarla, pero igual tendrás que hacer lo que te indiquen.-

-¿O qué? ¿Mandarás a tu ejercito sobre Nihon?- la retó Nanoha con dureza.

Fate sabía que ese juego no podía durar.

-No,- le respondió con voz oscura y una mirada que la hizo estremecer. –No será mi ejército quién te obligará a hacerlo… Seré yo.-

-X-

Después de su confrontación matutina con Fate, su reunión con Alicia Testarossa no fue todo lo agradable que pudo haber sido si Fate no hubiera llegado. Aun así, Alicia hizo todo lo posible por aligerar el peso de carga de Nanoha y para su sorpresa, le ofreció su apoyo incondicional una vez que su hermana salió hecha una furia de su habitación.

Por ese ofrecimiento, Hayate estaba exultante de entusiasmo ya que pese a que todavía era demasiado prematuro para saber cuáles eran sus motivaciones, al parecer había tenido razón y Alicia Testarossa podía ser una aliada.

Pero Nanoha no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en Alicia, Fate o mucho más después del desayuno ya que durante toda la mañana, tanto ella como Hayate y Shamal corrieron de un lado para otro con las indicaciones de Alto y Alicia. La mentada ceremonia de presentación implicaba un recorrido por las principales calles de Dinsmark, abarrotadas por los ciudadanos Belka que querían ver a su princesa heredera como si regresara victoriosa de una importante batalla. Después del recorrido, un saludo de la pareja desde el balcón principal de Stier Castle marcaría el inicio de las celebraciones que todos esperaban con ansias y después tendrían una exclusiva recepción en el Gran Salón del Trono en el palacio.

Simplemente demasiado protocolo para Nanoha.

Durante el recorrido, casi dando gracias por un poco de paz y sentada al lado de Fate en un suntuoso carruaje abierto, Nanoha observó como los Belka realmente adoraban a Fate a su paso.

De pronto, sintió cómo su esposa a su lado tomó su brazo con fuerza y se inclinó hacia su oído.

-Sonríe,- le ordenó Fate con voz seria y apenas un atisbo sonrisa fría que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

La presión de la mano que aferraba su brazo y la intensidad en los ojos carmesí que la miraban le indicaron que el requerimiento era una orden que más le valía acatar.

Pese a ello, Nanoha le devolvió la mirada desafiante; y leal a su espíritu combativo, estaba a punto de argumentar con ella cuando una voz animada llamó su atención. Un hombre, trotando al lado del carruaje levantaba a una niña pequeña que le extendía una flor blanca a Nanoha.

Los guardias se acercaron para alejarlo pero Nanoha los detuvo con firmeza. Los hombres miraron a Fate con expresión interrogante.

La pequeña niña era rubia y miraba a ambas mujeres alternativamente con una amplia sonrisa. Fate les indicó a los guardias que esperaran y Nanoha aprovechó el momento de tomar la flor para preguntar su nombre a la niña.

-Vivio,- respondió la pequeña, quién a todas luces se veía que provenía de una familia modesta. Nada como esas niñatas insoportables del palacio Belka.

Nanoha le agradeció efusivamente por la flor y ambas se despidieron agitando la mano. Después, sin volver mirar a Fate, se mantuvo sonriendo discretamente simplemente mirando a la gente. Salvo por las evidentes diferencias físicas entre sus pueblos, las personas eran muy similares a sus coterráneos de Nihon. Personas sencillas que trabajaban, vivían y morían ajenos a lo que pasaba con la realeza y los juegos de poder.

Ella no tenía tanta suerte.

Durante toda la recepción en el gran salón del trono, Fate y ella se mantuvieron juntas con Alicia y Hayate respectivamente al lado de cada una de ellas. Precia Testarossa desde su posición de honor simplemente vigilaba como una tigresa al acecho sus dominios y mantenía un ojo crítico tanto sobre sus hijas y como en sus acompañantes.

Uno de los momentos más difíciles para Nanoha fue cuando Lindy Harlaown, la embajadora designada de Kevland y Chrono Harlaown, su agregado militar se acercaron para darles sus parabienes. Ambos eran buenos amigos de la familia Takamachi de varios años y ambos la miraban con un poco de preocupación.

-Testarossa-san,- comenzó Lindy utilizando con toda premeditación la manera tradicional de Nihon de dirigirse formalmente a ellas, -Takamachi-san, nuestros mejores deseos para una larga y próspera vida matrimonial… Se ha llevado una de las joyas más preciadas de Nihon, Testarossa-san; cuídela bien por favor.-

Lindy hizo una breve reverencia ante ellas pero miro a Fate fijamente.

Todos sabían lo que su matrimonio realmente implicaba para Nihon. Kevland, al igual que Angfang no había tenido más remedio que aceptarlo. Con ese comentario sin embargo, Lindy le decía a Fate que había otros ojos mirando atentamente los movimientos Belka.

Chrono por su parte, abrazó estrechamente a Nanoha y la besó en ambas mejillas sin reparar demasiado en el ceño fruncido de Fate ante el gesto. El militar estaba consiente que no era lo más apropiado pero él también mandaba un mensaje a su manera.

Leti y Griffith Lowran de Angfang, se sumaron al grupo con felicitaciones discretamente formales y mensajes igualmente sutiles.

A diferencia de la corta recepción que anunció su compromiso, ésta fue mucho más larga y demandante.

Nanoha tuvo que saludar a todos los gobernadores y embajadores de los territorios Belka y sus diversos dignatarios, y también a la nobleza Belka que no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hacerse notar. El segundo momento más difícil de digerir para Nanoha fue cuando las hermosas integrantes de la elite guerrera Belka se acercaron para abrazar a Fate tan estrechamente como Chrono la había abrazado a ella.

Ninguna de ellas la miró con buenos ojos y a diferencia de los Harlaown, ninguna de ellas la incluyó en sus parabienes hacia Fate.

-…Felicidades…Aunque no puedo decir que me alegro de tu nuevo… estado civil…Fate,- fue el comentario que Victoria Dahlgründ susurró al oído de Fate mientras la abrazaba.

- …Espero que esto no signifique que ya no...podremos ser… amigas,- alcanzó a murmurar Micaiah con mirada anhelante antes de dejar su lugar a la siguiente felicitación.

-…Sin comentarios,- fue el seco comentario de Sieglinde Jeremiah antes de darle un sugestivo beso a Fate tan cerca de los labios que la rubia se sonrojó levemente y evitó mirar a su esposa una vez que la morena se alejó.

Después de varias "felicitaciones" similares por un desfile de deslumbrantes cabelleras azabache, rubias esculturales e incluso alguna que otra personalidad exótica; no le quedó la menor duda a Nanoha respecto a los antecedentes amorosos de Fate. Y tampoco ayudó a mejorar la opinión que ya tenía sobre ella.

Y el nudo que sentía en el estómago era seguramente causado por el terrible mal gusto desplegado en dichas escenas.

"_Rebajarse a ofrecerse de esa forma…Si tanto la quieren deberían casarse ELLAS con ella y evitarme la tortura,"_ pensó mirando hacía cualquier dirección menos hacia Fate.

Cuando el último de los invitados especiales les presentó sus respetos y buenos deseos, la Hegemon se despidió dejando la responsabilidad de los invitados a Fate y Alicia. Con todo, Nanoha suspiró con alivio; al menos ya no tendría su mirada de halcón atravesándole la espalda.

Era ya muy tarde cuando finalmente, caminaban hacia su habitación en medio de un silencio tan denso que casi podía tocarse.

En la penumbra del pasillo, muy cerca ya de su destino, Nanoha trastabilló un poco con una de las pesadas baldosas de roca sólida que cubrían el piso y Fate la sostuvo tan rápidamente que ni siquiera la vio moverse. Pero si la sintió y casi de inmediato la empujó con fuerza, arrancándose de su abrazo tan rápido como pudo.

-No necesito tu ayuda,- dijo apoyándose en la pared brevemente para después reemprender su marcha hacia la puerta.

No avanzó mucho ya que Fate la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

-No hagas eso.-

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Nanoha exasperada tratando nuevamente de soltarse…sin mucho éxito.

-Esto…- explicó Fate lacónicamente mientras la miraba.

-Tengo que soportar que me toques frente a todos pero NO tengo que hacerlo cuando estamos a solas,- alegó mientras seguía tratando de soltarse del agarre de Fate.

-Eres mi esposa en público y en privado,- fue el contraargumento de Fate, -Y puedo tocarte cuando lo desee.-

-Si tanto deseas tocar a alguien parece que hay muchas candidatas bien dispuestas- y soltándose por fin, corrió hacia la habitación pero no alcanzó a cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Fate… a tiempo.

La rubia entró a la habitación mortalmente seria y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nanoha la miraba desafiante desde el centro de la habitación en penumbras. Linith había dejado solo una pequeña vela encendida solo para que la oscuridad no fuera total ya que así le gustaba a Fate.

-¿Por qué insistes con esto? Este matrimonio es una farsa, lo que menos quiero en este mundo es estar a tu lado y mucho menos aún, que me toques. Si tenemos que estar…casadas…, al menos podrías tener la decencia de tener a todas las amantes que quieras y dejarme a mí en paz.-

Aún en la penumbra de la habitación, Nanoha notó como el semblante de Fate se oscureció peligrosamente con su comentario.

Sin decir nada, la guerrera se aproximó a ella. Nanoha tragó y aguantó. Ella había iniciado esa batalla y ahora tendría que enfrentarla.

Nanoha esperaba que Fate le dijera algo, que la retara,… la insultara; estaba preparada incluso para que la abofeteara…pero no estaba preparada para que la estrechara en sus brazos casi desesperadamente y la besara con pasión.

Le tomó varios segundos a Nanoha recuperarse de la sorpresa y empezar de rebatirse con todas sus fuerzas… sin resultados. Muy pronto se dio cuenta que esa noche Fate no estaba dispuesta ni a transigir, ni a utilizar ningún truco pese a su resistencia; la cual duró hasta que se encontró nuevamente desnuda y sometida en su cama bajo el cuerpo de Fate.

Consciente de que no tenía muchas posibilidades en un enfrentamiento físico contra ella, Nanoha decidió resistirse de la única forma que podía…de momento: Pasivamente.

Dejo de luchar y de resistirse y eso pareció desconcertar momentáneamente a Fate quien la miró intrigada, todavía sosteniéndola con firmeza, como esperando su siguiente ataque. Pero este nunca llegó; respirando todavía agitadamente por el esfuerzo anterior, Nanoha se quedó todo lo quieta y tensa que pudo con los puños apretados mirando desafiantemente a Fate sin decir nada.

No era necesario decir nada. Su actitud decía que ella se resistiría de todas las maneras posibles.

La forma en que Fate la miraba le decía que su actitud, no la disuadiría de lo que iba a hacer y que nada iba a impedir que fuera su esposa de todas las formas que tenía que serlo. Por su voluntad o en contra de ella.

Y ahí en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, se lanzaron mutuamente el reto; resistirse, someter…resistirse, someter…resistirse, someter…hasta que alguna de las dos se rindiera…o ganara el desafío.

Fate la miro en idéntico silencio varios segundos; bajo la tenue luz de la distante vela sus ojos no se veían de ese carmesí intenso tan característico, sino profundamente oscuros, impenetrables. Por enésima vez en ese largo día, Nanoha se estremeció al verla pero se mantuvo completamente inmóvil y en silencio incluso cuando Fate la soltó para inclinarse sobre ella y sus labios, sorpresivamente cálidos y húmedos, comenzaron a recorrer su piel sin ninguna prisa.

-X-

* * *

><p>Si, este capítulo fue más corto de lo habitual. Lo sé. También fue mucho más tranquilo. Es un preámbulo para lo que viene, que también espero sea más pronto asi que, paciencia.<p>

Gracias como siempre por sus reviews y comentarios.


	6. Rendicion

Ok, lo siento chicos. Odio publicar el domingo. Especialmente a esta hora. Es como una invitación a tener pocas reviews pero era eso o esperar hasta el próximo viernes. (Arghhh) Creo que era mejor publicar ya aunque fuera domingo en la noche. Espero que nadie lea en su trabajo el lunes por la mañana, eh?. No acepto reclamaciones. Recuerden que este fic es M por una buena razón (que se reitera en este capítulo).

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios, tanto los anónimos como los firmados. Especialmente gracias por dejarme saber que esperan con ansias el siguiente cap. Realmente lo aprecio y lamento la demora en actualizar y en responder reviews. Como les decía en la anterior entrega, mi vida se ha puesto complicada.

No quiero prometer que tendremos actualización este viernes….pero si puedo prometer que haré todo lo posible! (Los animos y buenas vibras se aprecian) Mi estimada CeeLess...Signum-Shamal en el proximo capitulo sin falta. Ya estoy trabajando en el.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 5. RENDICIÓN.**

-X-**  
><strong>

Fate revisaba y organizaba varios pergaminos sentada a la mesa de la austera habitación donde pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo desde que su madre le hubiera encargado _esa_ importante misión.

Era muy temprano todavía pero ella ya estaba ahí, como todos los días desde que había regresado de Nihon comprometida con una mujer a la que apenas conocía; una mujer que por cierto, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y a quien ella había violado en más formas de las que se atrevía a admitir.

Esos días posteriores a su boda, habían transcurrido en una "aparente y rutinaria calma" que aunque no lo pareciera estaba cobrando ya su precio en Fate. Casi nadie notaba ese sutil cambio, pero alguien muy cercano a ella, si lo había percibido.

La guerrera levantó la cabeza de los papeles que revisaba cuando esa persona abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró sin anunciarse.

Alicia estaba ataviada como siempre con un sencillo pero impecable vestido que la hacía lucir regia y elegante aun a esa temprana hora del día. Fate la miró con una sonrisa; ella todavía vestía unos sencillos pantalones y una camisa ligera en lugar de su uniforme regular de Mariscal de la guardia. Mirar a su hermana a veces era como mirar lo que ella nunca podría ser.

La otra rubia por su parte ni siquiera la saludó; sin quitarle la mirada de encima en ningún momento, rodeó la mesa y se plantó frente a ella. Fate la miró con extrañeza sin decir, ni pregunta nada; esperando que Alicia hiciera el primer movimiento. Su hermana podría parecer frágil e indefensa, pero una aguda y penetrante inteligencia reposaba detrás de esos ojos carmesí; una de esas que además estaba aderezada con un dejo maquiavélico de astucia. Ella muchas veces veía cosas que Fate fallaba en notar y esa misma mirada estaba ahora posada sobre ella.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Alicia con su voz bordeando el límite de la exasperación.

-Y bien, ¿Qué? – le respondió Fate con estudiada tranquilidad.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Algo está pasando. Algo grave que no me has dicho y no logro entender porque…entre muchas otras cosas que no logro entender.-

Fate podía entender que Alicia estuviera exasperada. No le gustaba no tener un conocimiento exacto y preciso de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; ella mucho más que Fate, se parecía mucho a su madre en ese aspecto aunque en su propio estilo. Al igual que su tía Olivie, podía parecer pasiva o lejana, pero siempre tenía una visión aguda de lo que realmente ocurría. Y en esos momentos, no saber que estaba pasando y que además, Fate entre todas las personas no se lo dijera, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a cabalgar juntas,- dijo Fate desviando la mirada de su hermana hacía la ventana y al cielo intensamente azul que esa mañana les regalaba. –Montemos un poco, ¿te parece?-

Antes de que Alicia pudiera decir si aceptaba o no, Fate se puso de pie y se encaminó fuera de la habitación.

Después de cambiarse con ropas más apropiadas, ajustarse el cabello en una coleta y que los encargados de las cabellerizas tuvieran listos sus caballos, Alicia se encontró saliendo por la puerta sur de Stier Castle; la que estaba más lejos de la ciudad y más cercana al borde del bosque en el feudo del castillo, notando que Signum y Zafira las seguían a prudente distancia con varios perros de caza. Los guerreros de confianza de Fate cabalgando con estudiada indiferencia, se mantenían lo suficientemente cerca para reaccionar si los necesitaban y lo suficientemente lejos para que las hermanas pudieran hablar en privado. Fate llevaba su arco y casi parecía que salían en un paseo matutino para que su hermana se entrenara con algunos blancos móviles que después pudieran degustar en la comida.

Alicia sintió que su aprensión crecía conforme se alejaban del castillo. Si Fate necesitaba sacarla de esa forma para decirle que pasaba, significaba que no confiaba en que hablar dentro de las paredes del castillo fuera seguro. Pero que además necesitara que llevaran una guardia y especialmente _esa_ guardia, había disparado todas sus alarmas. Sus sospechas habían sido fundadas y algo, realmente muy grave pasaba.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la ciudad, Signum y Zafira hicieron un despliegue rápido por los alrededores con los perros antes de adentrarse en la zona menos densa del bosque. Todos conocían ese bosque muy bien, prácticamente habían crecido en él; en tiempos tranquilos, salían a cazar en esa zona y los ciudadanos de Dinsmark sabían que era el feudo particular de la Hegemon así que se mantenían alejados. Cazar en él estaba prohibido para cualquiera que no fuera parte de la Familia Testarossa y nadie se arriesgaba a recibir los implacables castigos de Precia.

Mientras avanzaban a paso lento, solo con el rumor del terreno bajo las patas de los caballos, Fate finalmente sacó a Alicia de sus dudas.

-Tememos que haya una conspiración para tratar de derribar al Imperio,- le dijo sin más preámbulo.

Alicia la miró con cierta incredulidad. Fate lo había dicho como si realmente algo así pudiera hacerse tan fácilmente. Como si realmente fuera posible.

-Digamos que más bien, sacar el nombre Testarossa de él. Para madre ambas cosas son prácticamente lo mismo.-

-Pero… ¿cómo?- preguntó Alicia. Ella sabía de los rebeldes en los territorios de Kestrel pero también sabía que la revuelta había sido aplacada.

-Después de la revuelta de Kestrel, los hombres de Fortis encontraron varios manifiestos Belka…"puristas" por así decirlo, donde se proclama que la grandeza del Imperio Belka no puede estar dirigida por advenedizos impuros y extranjeros…es decir, nosotras.- Fate sacó un pergamino de la alforja de caballo y lo extendió a su hermana, -Los espías de madre junto con los hombres de Fortis, cada quién por su lado han seguido investigando y al parecer, no es solo un hecho aislado sino que hay un verdadero movimiento organizado y un cerebro bien escondido detrás de esta iniciativa.-

Alicia tomó el rollo de papel y lo extendió para leerlo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- preguntó Alicia mirándola con indignación para después revisar el documento.

-Madre me ordenó que no te dijera nada. Ni siquiera tía Olivie sabe exactamente lo que está pasando. Los únicos que tenemos TODA la información somos madre, Fortis y yo.-

-¿Madre confía en Fortis pero no en tía Olivie?-

-Ella piensa que mientras menos personas lo sepan tendrá mayor control de la situación,- explicó Fate inspirando profundamente. Era difícil para ella darle esas noticias a su hermana. Confiaba en Alicia como en nadie, pero también la adoraba y quería protegerla. –Esta situación ha exacerbado su desconfianza y su reticencia, ya sabes que todo lo que amenace o cuestione el legado de papá la pone frenética.-

-Y tú no confías en mí.-

El comentario dolido de su hermana no había sido una pregunta.

-No se trata de eso Alicia,- dijo Fate deteniendo su montura para mirar fijamente a su hermana. –La situación es muy compleja. Por lo que hemos averiguado, estas personas realmente van contra nosotros. Y lo peor, es que sospechamos que alguien cercano de la corte pueda estar implicado.-

-¿Por qué piensan eso?-

-Los ataques han sido más graves de lo que ha sido revelado. Solamente alguien que tuviera muy buena información sobre nuestras medidas de seguridad podría habernos sorprendido de la forma en que lo han hecho,- le explicó Fate, -Alguien con información interna. Lo que no sabemos es si esta información ha sido proporcionada involuntariamente por alguien cercano, sin la expresa intención de hacernos daño… o tenemos un espía formidable infiltrado entre nosotros.-

Alicia terminaba de leer el pergamino donde se detallaban los incidentes en Kestrel y la verdad sobre las bajas que habían tenido. Estaba completamente sorprendida y estupefacta. Nadie en los años que su madre había sido Hegemon había podido oponerse a ellos. Ahora estaban enfrentando al enemigo dentro de su propio territorio.

-¿Y no pensabas decirme nada de esto?- la miró con enojo señalando el papel.

Fate inclinó la cabeza apenada.

-No quería preocuparte antes de tener más información. Y tampoco quería arriesgarte…si madre llegar a saber que estas enterada…-

-No sería la primera vez que me castiga y no me importa,- dijo Alicia como restándole importancia.

-A mí sí me importa…porque te castigaría en mi lugar y ella sabe perfectamente cuanto me lastima eso.-

Ambas se miraron intensamente por varios segundos; rara vez Fate expresaba sus sentimientos hacia ella o hacia nadie en general, de esa manera; Alicia sabía que esas cosas no se le daban bien a su hermana mayor. Espoleando ligeramente a su caballo, la guerrera inició la marcha otra vez.

Durante varios minutos, ninguna de los dos dijo nada, hasta que al cabo de un rato Fate anunció como si no tuviera importancia, -En unos días saldré hacia a Kestrel con algunos miembros de la guardia. Una visita "de rutina" solo para tantear el terreno….-

-Espera Fate, ¿pero eso es seguro en el estado actual de cosas?- Alicia miraba a su hermana con preocupación mientras cabalgaba lentamente a su lado.

Fate suspiró. Más que por las órdenes de su madre, esa había sido su principal motivación para no decirle nada. Sabía que Alicia se preocuparía. Lo único que Fate quería era protegerla pero también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que notara que algo pasaba; solo que en esa ocasión, su hermana se le había adelantado por mucho.

-He estado trabajando en un plan los últimos días…- Fate hizo una pausa mirando ese reflejo de sí misma a quien tanto quería, preguntándose qué tanto debía decirle. –La verdad es que ellos nos sacan bastante ventaja Alicia, tenemos pocas pistas; necesitamos movernos y de alguna forma…motivar que las cosas pasen.-

-Vas a sacudir el avispero,- dijo Alicia directamente.

Fate se removió incómoda en su silla de montar mirando al frente sin decir nada. Su hermana la conocía demasiado bien para ocultarle nada y eso era un fastidio a veces.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Nanoha en todo esto?-

Fate volteó a verla con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro antes de poder disimularlo.

-¿Qué….que quieres decir?-

-Por todos los dioses Fate…Además de todo lo que está pasando y de todas esas cosas que no entiendo y que no me habías dicho…y todas las que aún no me has dicho…- Alicia la miraba con reproche; sospechaba que Fate no le había contado todavía toda la verdad. Y tendría razón.

-Además de todo eso…cada noche tú…- la más joven hizo una pausa mirando a Fate como si temiera que decir las palabras en voz alta pudiera darle forma a la culpa de su hermana.

Fate tuvo al menos la decencia de enrojecer un poco bajo su mirada. _"Vaya, parece que después de todo si le importa,"_ pensó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó simplemente.

Cada noche, desde su boda, Fate había forzado a su esposa en la intimidad. Ese era el último y más candente chisme en el palacio. La "extranjera" que tenía a Fate prendada a las sabanas de su lecho nupcial. La primera noche, Alicia casi lo había entendido. Su madre prácticamente lo había ordenado. ¿Pero después?

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuvieras esas…tendencias,- continuó ante el silencio avergonzado de Fate.

Nanoha le agradaba.

Y la primera vez que las vio juntas casi pensó que Fate se interesaba por la chica de manera genuina. La forma como había enfrentado a su madre esa primera noche para defenderla, la forma como la sostenía en sus brazos, la forma como cuidaba de ella sin que nadie lo notara… Alicia estaba segura que Fate se preocupaba por la pelirroja; había designado nada más y nada menos que a Signum y su familia para velar por ella; y aunque las confrontaciones entre Vita y Nanoha eran ya bien conocidas en palacio y muchos se burlaban de la extranjera por lo bajo; pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a manifestar sus burlas en presencia de ninguno de los Wolkenritter. Y mucho menos frente a Fate.

¿Cómo había degenerado ese "interés" en lo que Fate le hacía cada noche a su esposa?

-Ella ya me odiaba desde antes,- dijo Fate como única explicación. –Y no, Nanoha no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando.-

-Sí, ya te odiaba desde antes… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que te odie más?-

-Para ella, todos los Belka robamos, matamos, ultrajamos… ¿Qué importa agregar la violación a todos nuestros crímenes?- dijo Fate sin mirar a su hermana en ningún momento y con un falso tono ligero que quería decir que no le importaba lo que su esposa pensara. Sin embargo, nadie la conocía como Alicia, quién notó un dejo de dolor en su voz que le decía que sí le importaba.

-A mí sí me importa,- dijo Alicia parafraseando el argumento anterior de Fate, -Porque tú no eres así….y porque…-

Fate miró de reojo a su hermana por fin, intrigada por su repentino silencio.

-…porque yo pensaba que ella realmente te gustaba.-

Fate se ruborizó intensamente bajo la mirada de su hermana.

-Fate…- la llamó Alicia tomándola del brazo, haciendo que ambas de detuvieran. –Nanoha me agrada. Es una buena persona pero además es fuerte, noble, valiente…muy obstinada cierto; pero con un sentido innato de lo que es justo. Ella podría verte como realmente eres…si le dieras la oportunidad.-

Fate había notado todas las cualidades de Nanoha que su hermana mencionaba. Por no decir que la había dejado sin aliento la primera vez que la había visto.

-Había apuestas en la corte sobre quién sería tu amante de planta después de la noche de bodas…Nadie, ni siquiera Madre, esperaban que…siguieras con ella… - le dijo Alicia aunque Fate lo sabía a la perfección. Le había costado varios días convencer a Micaiah de que no tenían que llegar a la cama para seguir siendo buenas amigas y compañeras de batalla.

-Y yo ciertamente no esperaba que lo hicieras de esa manera,- remató la joven mirando a su hermana con genuino reproche.

Que Fate regresara cada noche a la cama con su esposa había sido una sorpresa para todos. Aunque sorprendida no era la palabra que aplicaba para Alicia. Ella estaba desconcertada por toda la situación. Especialmente porque ella trataba de acercarse a Nanoha y ganar su confianza, cosa que resultaba realmente difícil después de lo que la chica tenía que pasar con su hermana cada noche. Alicia podía notar claramente sin necesidad de preguntar a nadie, lo que pasaba cada noche entre ellas.

Lo peor era que Nanoha no se expresaba mal de Fate con ella. Simplemente no la mencionaba en lo absoluto. El primer día que desayunaron juntas Alicia había tratado de acercar a Nanoha a lo que Fate realmente era; pero después de la actitud de su hermana con ella, ya no tenía argumentos, ni cara, para decirle que Fate era una persona excepcional.

-Hago lo que deseo hacer,- dijo Fate respondiendo a la mirada de reproche de Alicia con una mirada dura para después espolear a su caballo y hacer una seña a Signum y a Zafira indicando que regresaban al palacio.

-X-

Nanoha observó desde la ventana de su habitación como Fate y Alicia salían a cabalgar con la luz del sol matutino cayendo sobre ellas. Cuando tenían sus ropas de montar era mucho más difícil discernir entre una y otra. El único detalle que le permitía decir quién era Fate en esos momentos era la espada que colgaba del cinto de su esposa y el arco en su espalda.

Durante los días que llevaba en Dinsmark, jamás había visto a Alicia portar un arma; a diferencia de Fate que parecía que jamás estaba desarmada…a excepción de las noches.

Los días después de su boda habían sido completamente extraños y desconcertantes para Nanoha. Durante la noche, una de las hermanas Testarossa la rebajaba a límites insospechados y por el día, la otra la trataba como nadie más en el castillo Belka lo hacía: como a un ser humano con derechos y dignidad, y que las personas que la hacían sentir semejantes extremos fueran físicamente idénticas estaba empezando a afectarle. A veces quería gritar y golpear a Alicia…pero lo peor, era que a veces deseaba que Fate le sonriera como lo hacía su hermana.

Suspirando profundamente, se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y cerró los ojos para ya no ver a las dos mujeres alejándose.

Pese a sus emociones descontroladas, Nanoha tenía que reconocer al menos para sí misma que si no fuera por Alicia, se hubiera sentido desolada y atrapada;

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esta actitud?-

Nanoha sabía que Hayate no podría quedarse callada mucho tiempo más. Y también tenía que admitir que la actitud de su amiga también ayudaba a que no se sentara a compadecerse de sí misma y de su situación.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se volvió para encontrarse con su amiga mirándola fijamente.

Cada mañana desde su boda, Hayate había tratado de animar a Nanoha de todas las maneras posibles. Había usado el argumento de la inevitabilidad, el del pragmatismo, el de la conveniencia…Casi hasta el del destino. Nada había funcionado. Nanoha seguía completamente aferrada a no ceder ni un ápice frente a los Belka. Y por ende, mucho menos ante Fate.

-¿A qué actitud te refieres?- preguntó Nanoha exasperada apartándose de la ventana. Ver a las dos hermanas juntas le había producido cierto desasosiego que ese sí, no estaba dispuesta a admitir. Por lo general, Alicia siempre la buscaba por las mañanas, para desayunar, para caminar, para hablar o para planear el día. Pero al parecer esa mañana había buscado a Fate.

-Nanoha…- Hayate la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. –Tal vez pienses que quedarte aquí encerrada o hablar solamente con Alicia Testarossa sea bueno para nuestra causa, pero debo decirte que mis limitados paseos por la corte Belka me han dado otra impresión.-

Nanoha sabía para donde iba su consejera pero no era un argumento que quisiera escuchar a esa temprana hora de la mañana. Ni a ninguna otra.

-Te empeñas en rechazar a Fate de todas las maneras posibles y ella se empeña en someterte. De acuerdo, entiendo el punto de la competencia entre ustedes. Pero por la razón que sea, nadie en la corte se esperaba que Fate te dedicara más… "atención"… que durante la noche de bodas. Aunque toda la corte se burle, Fate y de alguna manera, tu; los han tomado por sorpresa. ¡Tienes una posición de poder que no estás aprovechando! ¿Sería TAN difícil para ti ser, realmente, la esposa de Fate Testarossa; nada más y nada menos que una consorte Imperial?-

-Sí,- dijo Nanoha secamente, inamovible en su decisión. –Ellos ya están tomando todo lo que necesitan de Nihon. ¿Qué podemos aprovechar de mi posición, Hayate?-

-Conocimiento, información, confianza. Fate podría llegar a confiar en ti, en nosotras, con el tiempo. Ella está abriendo la posibilidad al… regresar a ti…cada noche…-

-¡Hayate!...¡Ahora resulta que "esa" – Nanoha se rehusaba incluso a pronunciar el nombre de Fate de una manera tan familiar como Hayate lo hacía,- es una buena persona por abusar de sus "derechos" conyugales todas las noches! ¿No?-

-Aunque lo digas así,… a mí ya no me parece que te moleste tanto…-

Hayate miró fijamente a su amiga quién se ruborizó gradualmente bajo la escrutadora mirada.

-…esa puerta no es tan gruesa como parece ¿sabes?- dijo Hayate señalando la puerta que dividía sus habitaciones.

Nanoha maldijo por lo bajo a Hayate.

Si, era cierto que desde su noche de bodas se había resistido a Fate; si, aunque no lo admitiera ante Hayate; a ella le había sorprendido la insistencia de la guerrera en compartir su lecho especialmente cuando había muchas mujeres en la corte con una actitud mucho más dispuesta que la suya. Si, lo que Fate le hacía cada noche era horrible y denigrante…pero…pero… también era cierto que su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Cada noche, antes de que su esposa cruzara el umbral de su habitación, Nanoha se juraba que esa noche no sentiría nada; se prometía a si misma que yacería inmóvil, muerta e insensible bajo el tacto de esa mujer. Cada noche se reiteraba su propósito de jamás ceder y jamás someterse.

Cada noche tenía éxito en resistirse ante su esposa pese a todos sus intentos de acercarse a ella pero también, cada noche fallaba, en su juramento de no sentir.

Cada noche le costaba más trabajo mantener su promesa de resistir.

-Nanoha, Fate no es una mala persona. La he observado, he visto cómo se comporta con las personas, con los soldados, con los ciudadanos. Me parece que se esfuerza por ser una líder diferente a su madre aunque no puede oponerse directamente a ella en estos momentos. Pero es la heredera. Las decisiones dependerán totalmente de ella un día.-

Nanoha sabía que Hayate tenía razón pero la simple idea de hablar con Fate de manera civilizada le parecía completamente…imposible; mucho menos comportarse realmente como su esposa.

Un alboroto se escuchó en el patio del castillo y Nanoha aprovechó para distraer la atención de Hayate del tema que estaban discutiendo. Ambas mujeres se asomaron por la ventana y Nanoha sintió que su estómago se encogió de disgusto y de rabia.

Veyron Huckebein, el querido "amigo" de Fate y a quién ella despreciaba casi más que a la misma Fate, arrastraba a dos chicas muy jóvenes por el patio, sosteniéndolas por el cabello una en cada mano. Las jóvenes se veían bastante golpeadas y estaban atadas pero aun así se resistían como mejor podían. Veyron iba muy sonriente, alardeando con todos los soldados y guardias con los que se cruzaba de lo bien que le había ido de cacería. Algunos de los hombres se sumaban a su alardeo, haciendo el alborotó que Nanoha y Hayate habían escuchado.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Nanoha se dio la vuelta y antes de que Hayate pudiera detenerla, salió disparada rumbo al patio.

-¡Nanoha!...Por todos los dioses, Nanoha ¡Espera!

-X-

Veyron acababa de arrojar a las dos chicas como si fueran un par de fardos en la entrada de la zona del castillo que usaban como mazmorras temporales, cuando Nanoha llegó caminando a largas zancadas y con los ojos brillantes, seguida muy de cerca por Vita y Hayate que no habían podido detenerla.

A la Hegemon no lo gustaba tener prisioneros en Stier Castle pese a sus enormes dimensiones pero había ocasiones, como esa, en la que no se podía evitar.

-Vaya…mira a quién tenemos por aquí. Hacía varios días que no tenía en gusto de ver a la fiera favorita de Fate. ¿Has venido a darme la bienvenida? Que cordial de tu parte.- Durante varios días Nanoha no había visto ni la sombra de Veyron por el castillo, cosa que había agradecido profundamente. En ese momento, viéndolo con ropa de viaje y todavía con el polvo del camino encima, entendió porque. -He escuchado que mi querida amiga todavía no se cansa de ti. Que mal…-

-Deja a esas chicas, ¿Es que tienen que hacerlo todo como salvajes?- amenazó Nanoha enfrentándose a Veyron y haciendo una seña a Shamal para que se acercara a mirar a las chicas que ya de cerca podía ver, estaban bastante lastimadas.

El inconfundible sonido del acero al ser desenvainado, congeló a Hayate y a Shamal en su sitio sin que Veyron tuviera que decir nada.

Nanoha pese a todo, miraba a Veyron desafiante mientras él se aproximaba a ella con la espada desenvainada. Cuando su rostro estuvo a milímetros del de ella, le susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

-Yo no soy Fate. A mí… _no_ _puedes_ decirme que hacer y mucho menos, hacerme estas…"escenitas"-

Estaban tan cerca que Nanoha podía sentir su aliento caliente y desagradable en su rostro. Una mano enguantada subió veloz para aferrar dolorosamente su mentón.

-¿Entiendes?... Me daría mucho placer que respondieras que no para hacerte entender…-

El sonido de cascos acercándose velozmente interrumpió la amenaza de Veyron. Con una sonrisa cínica, la soltó segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Fate.

-¡Veyron!-

La guerrera casi no espero a que su caballo se detuviera para descender de él ágilmente con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Su amigo dejó de empuñar la espada en posición de ataque, sosteniéndola laxamente con dos dedos mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de paz.

-Hola Fate…tener este comité de bienvenida me llena de felicidad.-

-¿Me podrías explicar porque estabas tocando a mí esposa de esa manera?- preguntó Fate ignorando el sarcasmo de Veyron.

-_Tu…esposa_…vino en actitud, digamos no muy amable, a recibirme tratando de darme órdenes. Veo que todavía no consigues domarla del todo Fate…si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio ya la tendrías besando el suelo que pisas.-

-Este tipo llegó arrastrando a esas chicas por todo el patio como si fueran un par de sacos…- dijo Nanoha ignorando a Veyron.

-Prisioneras y culpables de asesinato, eso es lo que estas brujas despreciables son,- rugió Veyron mirando primero a Nanoha y después a las chicas con desprecio.

Fate se apartó de Veyron y se acercó a Nanoha tomándola del brazo para alejarla de su amigo y de las chicas que todavía yacían tendidas en el suelo mirando con desconfianza a todos.

-Nanoha…- empezó Fate antes de que ésta le arrebatara violentamente su brazo. Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, comenzó otra vez. No era bueno para ninguna de las dos confrontarse en público como lo hacían en privado. –Nanoha, si estas chicas son prisioneras, ni tu ni nadie puede intervenir por ellas. Mucho menos sin saber de qué se les acusa, ni quiénes son. Pueden ser peligrosas pese a lo que te parezca.-

-No sé quiénes son ellas, pero se quién es él,- dijo Nanoha señalando a Veyron. –Aunque sean prisioneras, no tiene por qué tratarlas de esa forma. Además… ¿es él quien determina si son culpables o inocentes?-

-No,- concedió Fate. –Todos los casos son planteados antes los jueces y ante la Hegemon cuando es necesario. Pero en cualquier caso, no puedes intervenir de esta manera,- siseó Fate mirándola con furia.

-¿De qué se les acusa?- insistió tercamente Nanoha mirando a las chicas en el suelo.

-Asesinato y…traición,- informó Veyron con una mueca burlona.

Para ese momento Alicia ya se encontraba también al lado de Fate y Nanoha junto con Hayate y Shamal.

-Alicia,- le pidió Fate, -Por favor, entren. Lleva a Nanoha contigo. Hay varias cosas que tengo que discutir con Veyron y los hombres de Fortis.-

No sin esfuerzo y después de intercambiar varias pullas con Veyron, Alicia y Hayate lograron llevar a Nanoha dentro del castillo mientras Signum y Zafira reñían a Vita por haber permitido que Nanoha se enfrentara de esa manera con Veyron, especialmente para tratar de intervenir por dos prisioneras desconocidas.

Después de mirar a Nanoha alejarse en compañía de su hermana, Fate se volvió a Veyron.

-No me importa cómo te haya hablado Nanoha, Veyron…si vuelves a tocarla de esa manera, vas a lamentarlo.-

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?- le preguntó Veyron mirándola socarronamente pero con un dejo de incredulidad. –Se rumora que esa chica te tiene comiendo de su mano Fate.-

-Los chismes de la corte me tienen sin cuidado. Nanoha es mi esposa y nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a faltarle al respeto, ¿me entiendes?- le preguntó Fate acercándose a él amenazadoramente.

-Sera tu esposa Fate…pero ni siquiera ella puede oponerse a las leyes Belka. Capturamos a estas brujas después del atentado al grupo de Fortis. Son parte de la conspiración y por tanto, deben ser juzgadas por traición. Ni tu esposa ni nadie, podrá salvarlas de la furia de la Hegemon. A ti te convendría recordar eso y recordárselo a tu…esposa.-

Los dos amigos se miraron desafiantemente durante varios segundos, hasta que Signum se aproximó.

-Las prisioneras me resultan familiares Capitán Huckebein,- preguntó dirigiéndose formalmente a Veyron, -¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Amitie y Kyrie Florian,- contestó Veyron sin dejar de mirar a Fate.

-¿Florian?- Fate miro sorprendida a las chicas nuevamente. Pertenecían a una de las familias nobles más reconocidas de Kestrel. –Veyron, ellas son…nobles, no puedes tratarlas de esa forma aunque sean prisioneras y…sospechosas.-

-Mano dura y una lección Fate, eso es lo que esos bastardos necesitan. Ahora ya saben que no tendremos piedad de nadie.-

Fate miró a Veyron y después a las chicas con preocupación. Si, seguramente su madre aprobaría esa manera de hacer las cosas pero ella no. Sin querer discutir más con Veyron, le hizo un gesto a Signum para que se encargara de las prisioneras y le pidió a Veyron que le acompañara para informarle lo que había encontrado durante su viaje.

-X-

Durante el día tuvieron varias reuniones, de acuerdo a la argumentación de Veyron y los hombres de mayor confianza de Fortis Huckebein, las chicas habían participado en la planeación del ataque al cuartel Belka en Kestrel donde más de diez hombres de Fortis habían muerto y otros tantos más estaban gravemente heridos.

Veyron había hablado con varias personas y torturado a otras tantas hasta que finalmente el nombre de las Florian había salido a relucir como las organizadoras de tal maniobra. Y eso era solo el principio. Al parecer otras familias nobles de Kestrel estaban involucradas.

Al menos eso decía Veyron aunque a Fate le costaba trabajo creerlo.

Ella había participado en la toma de la ciudad varios años atrás. Fue una de las primeras batallas que lideró; Kestrel había peleado valientemente pero al final había caído, aplastada no solo por la superioridad numérica Belka, sino también por su fuerza. Fate ni siquiera tuvo que usar todos sus recursos para vencerlos. Al final, ella había terminado negociando con ellos antes de lo esperado para minimizar las pérdidas civiles. Como heredera del imperio Belka había ofrecido controlar a su ejército para que nadie saqueara la ciudad y lo había cumplido. Muchas de las familias nobles agradecieron ese gesto aunque Dinsmark acabó designando un gobernador y estableciendo varios puestos militares estratégicos como hacía en todas sus provincias. La Hegemon consideraba Kestrel uno de sus territorios más provechosos. ¿De verdad estaban arriesgando todo lo que tenían en una revuelta?

Fate lo dudaba pero las pruebas estaban ahí. Pronto tendría que hablar con esas chicas y tratar de entender que era, realmente, lo que pasaba.

Pero no en esos momentos. No cuando ya era noche cerrada y se dirigía a sus habitaciones donde una mujer extremadamente obstinada la esperaba y quién seguramente tendría muchas preguntas para las que no tendría respuesta.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, se encontró a su hermana sentada a la luz de las velas con Nanoha y Hayate Yagami y casi se alegró de no enfrentarse sola a su esposa.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Nanoha nomás al verla entrar, -¿Sabes ya que hace a esas dos chicas tan "extremadamente" peligrosas?-

Fate no contestó y miró a su hermana. Sabía solo con mirarla, que Alicia había estado tratando de explicarle a Nanoha como funcionaba la justicia Belka sin decirle lo que Fate le había dicho en la mañana.

-Si esas chicas como tú les llamas, realmente hicieron algo malo; tendrán que asumir el precio de sus acciones,- fue lo único que dijo Fate después de un rato.

-¿Y cómo vas a saberlo? ¿Solo por lo que dice tu muy confiable consejero?- preguntó Nanoha con sarcasmo.

-Vamos a investigarlo un poco,- dijo Fate crípticamente.

Veyron había cometido una indiscreción muy grave al afirmar públicamente que las Florian estaban acusadas de traición. Se sabía del ataque en Kestrel, se sabía de las revueltas. Siempre había revueltas en algún lugar o en otro. Pero nadie sabía la gravedad del problema que estaban enfrentando.

La Hegemon se había enfurecido con Veyron Huckebein y Fate había tenido que defenderlo; pero esa indiscreción de su amigo era lo único que había mantenido con vida a las chicas. Fate les hizo ver que no podía ejecutarlas sumariamente; si en verdad eran culpables, ese acto solo alertarían a sus cómplices y entonces jamás los encontrarían.

Fate había conseguido convencer a su madre de que la dejara interrogar a las muchachas y había ganado un poco de tiempo, pero ahora tambien tenía que lograr mantener a Nanoha tranquila.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con ellas mientras tanto? ¿Algún sanador las ha visto siquiera? Por lo poco que pude ver estaban muy mal heridas,- dijo Nanoha mirando a Fate con desconfianza.

-Son prisioneras y estarán bajo custodia. Se quedarán aquí unos días y después serán trasladadas a la Torre,- dijo Fate sin mirar a ninguna de ellas. Alicia se estremeció.

La justicia de la Hegemon era dura e implacable pero expedita. La muerte era rápida para los transgresores y criminales cuando era necesario. Los castigos que no requerían pena de muerte también se ejecutaban con eficiencia.

Pero la Torre era algo más.

Era preferible morir rápidamente que ir a la torre.

La Torre de Dinsmark era un lugar horrible donde mantenían a los prisioneros que no debían morir tan rápidamente. Alicia no quería tener que explicarle esa particularidad del sistema de justicia Belka a Nanoha.

-Mañana puedo encargarme de que una sanadora las visite,- dijo rápidamente Alicia tratando de evitar a toda costa profundizar con el tema de la Torre.

-Shamal puede ayudar también,- ofreció Hayate notando la inquietud de Alicia. Ella quería hablar en privado con la segunda heredera de los Testarossa y esa oferta le proveería de una oportunidad excelente,- sus conocimientos médicos son excepcionales Testarossa-san, estoy segura que sería de utilidad.-

Las tres mujeres siguieron discutiendo un rato hasta que Fate, amablemente, las invitó a continuar su plática por la mañana mientras empezaba a quitarse el cinto y colgaba cuidadosamente su espada en su sitio. Nanoha se sonrojó y después de despedirse apresuradamente, Hayate y Alicia salieron también un poco avergonzadas de la habitación, lo cual no impidió que Hayate le hiciera un rápido gesto final a Nanoha para que reconsiderara su actitud con Fate.

En su enojo con Hayate, Nanoha no se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante hasta varios minutos después de que estuvieron a solas.

Era la primera vez que Fate llegaba a la habitación y ella no estaba ya con su ropa para dormir y tapada hasta las orejas en la cama.

Todavía portaba el vestido azul pálido que había seleccionado para ese día.

Todas las velas en la habitación estaban encendidas.

No podía simplemente desnudarse. No con Fate ahí.

En ese momento, Fate quién terminaba de quitarse las protecciones de cuero que usaba con su uniforme de la guardia, pareció notar que su esposa estaba demasiado silenciosa y se volvió para encontrarla de pie y desconcertada, como sin saber qué hacer.

Al entender lo que parecía estar molestando a Nanoha, no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa curvara sus labios.

-Ese vestido es demasiado hermoso para que duermas con el puesto,- le dijo con tono divertido.

Nanoha la miro con odio y se encaminó a la puerta con decisión pero Fate se interpuso en su camino tomándola por las muñecas.

-Creo que ya te había dicho antes que ésta, es la única habitación en la que dormirás.-

-Podría hacerlo,- le dijo Nanoha mirándola con resentimiento, -si me dejaras dormir.-

Fate la miró con ligera sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Nanoha hacía una concesión de ese tipo. Se miraron durante varios segundos.

-Podría hacerlo,- le respondió Fate con seriedad mirándola fijamente, con esa mirada que la hacía sentir como sí la atravesarán en cuerpo y alma, -si dejaras de resistirte.-

Nanoha se soltó del agarre de Fate casi bufando y se acercó a la ventana. Se sentía acalorada. Fate apenas la había tocado pero cuando la miraba de esa forma, era prácticamente como si la tocara.

Escuchó como a Fate moverse por la habitación apagando casi todas las velas y su cuerpo se tensó. Esperaba que Fate la tomara en sus brazos con fuerza como había hecho las noches anteriores y por ello, no estaba preparada para sentir el roce levísimo de sus labios en su cuello.

Un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera cerrarlos con decisión. No iba a dejarse sentir tan fácilmente aunque su corazón ya latiera aceleradamente en su pecho.

Las manos de Fate tomaron sus caderas con delicadeza y sintió su cuerpo apretarse contra su espalda mientras esas mismas manos se deslizaban sobre su vientre casi rozando sus ingles y después subían por su abdomen hasta rozar apenas la curva de sus senos para después volver a bajar e iniciar su recorrido otra vez.

Nanoha no podía pensar, Fate la sostenía contra su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba de esa forma y ella solo podía tratar mentalmente de apagar el incendio que sentía entre sus piernas. Su propia reacción a las inesperadas caricias de Fate la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba con esa rapidez.

El gemido que había logrado suprimir hasta ese momento, escapó de sus labios cuando las manos de Fate subieron para finalmente acariciar sus senos y el abrazo sobre su cuerpo se apretó. Los labios de la rubia deslizándose sobre su cuello ya no eran leves y castos; sus besos eran todavía suaves pero hambrientos, íntimos y dejaban la piel desde la base de su cuello hasta su oreja estremecida a su paso.

En ese momento, la limitada piel que el vestido de Nanoha dejaba al descubierto no era suficiente ya para Fate, quien también estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que podía tocar los senos de Nanoha sin luchar media hora antes de conseguirlo y temía que si los dejaba ahora después no podría volver a tocarlos tan libremente, pero quería…necesitaba sentirlos sin la obstrucción del vestido entre su piel y la de su esposa.

Apartándose un poco, las manos de Fate se posaron en el vestido de Nanoha y lo deslizaron por sus hombros para después desabotonarlo mientras besaba la piel que iba descubriendo con pasión.

Nanoha estaba petrificada en su sitio. Temía que si se movía de alguna forma haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría…completamente.

Conforme su espalda iba quedando descubierta y Fate reclamaba la piel expuesta con sus labios, Nanoha encontraba cada vez más difícil no gemir, no voltear y dejarse llevar por esa sensación que erizaba sus sentidos. Ella podía controlarlo mejor pero esa noche, estaba perdiendo miserablemente no ante Fate, se repetía una y otra vez mientras apretaba los puños, sino ante sí misma.

El aire fresco de la noche y las manos de Fate acariciando sus pezones la hicieron darse cuenta de que ya estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y de que Fate respiraba agitadamente mientras la tocaba.

-No….- alcanzó a murmurar aunque todo su cuerpo gritaba que sí mientras Fate la mantenía su trasero firmemente aferrado contra su pelvis y una de sus manos se deslizaba más abajo de su abdomen y en lugar de detenerse en su ingle, seguía hasta su centro palpitante.

Las piernas de Nanoha casi no la sostuvieron cuando la mano de Fate comenzó a moverse lenta pero rítmicamente contra su sexo y en ese momento ya no pudo simplemente mantener las manos a sus costados y se aferró a los antebrazos de Fate.

Entre gemidos involuntarios de los que ni siquiera se daba cuenta, Nanoha continuaba diciendo que "no"…pero era la primera vez que Fate veía a su esposa vulnerable ante ella en la intimidad. Era la primera vez que notaba una reacción de evidente placer en ella. No podía simplemente parar, su deseo al ver a Nanoha reaccionando a sus caricias se había desbordado.

Quería sentirla, quería poseerla en ese momento.

Con movimientos bruscos y apresurados, Fate se despojó de su uniforme de la guardia mientras guiaba a Nanoha hasta su cama, desafortunadamente no podía hacer más de una cosa a la vez; o se desvestía o terminaba de desvestir a su esposa. Ese breve lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que Nanoha se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se estaba entregando al placer de hacer el amor con otra mujer. Que esa otra mujer fuera su esposa, podría no ser importante para su cuerpo pero para ella sí que lo era.

No podía entregarse a Fate. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

Cuando pudo pensar en eso, ya estaba desnuda sobre las sabanas y Fate ya estaba sobre ella, igualmente desnuda y montada en la cresta de su deseo.

Sus manos la recorrían su pasión, abrían sus rincones para sus labios y su lengua.

Las manos de Nanoha se aferraban a las sabanas, ya no para resistir el embate de la pasión de Fate sobre ella sino para no aferrarse a su espalda, enterrar sus uñas en su piel y acercarla más a ella.

"_No, no puedo desearlo,"_ se repetía una y otra vez, cuando lo único en lo que ocupaba su mente era cómo se sentiría aferrar la cintura de Fate con sus piernas y arquearse contra ella. En cómo se sentiría sumergirse en esa vorágine hasta el fondo.

La cabeza dorada de Fate que había estado ocupada en su torso, se movió hacia abajo hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas y atraparla con sus labios.

Entonces, aun en contra de su voluntad, las caderas de Nanoha se alzaron en espasmos apenas contenidos moviéndose al ritmo que marcaban los labios de Fate sobre su centro. Por primera vez sintió como los dedos de Fate se deslizaban dentro de ella mientras sus labios la aferraban y se movían al unísono llevándola cada vez más y más cerca del borde del abismo en que se había negado, cada noche, a sumergirse.

Nanoha trató de aferrarse al borde con todas sus fuerzas pero ya estaba demasiado adentro para poder salir, para poder resistirse y Fate no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir. Sus gemidos descontrolados eran música nueva para sus oídos; la miel en la humedad de su sexo, embriagadora. No podía soltarla. Esta noche, realmente haría suya a esa mujer que tanto se había resistido a ser su esposa.

Las violentas oleadas de un orgasmo apoteósico encontraron a Nanoha convulsa y agitada mientras Fate la sostenía como si efectivamente, estuviera a punto de caer en un abismo.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de sí misma, Nanoha se encontró tratando de no gritar de placer y fallando en el intento, al igual que fallaba en no arquearse contra Fate para que siguiera devorando su sexo.

Todavía convulsa, Nanoha se esforzó por arrancarse del agarre de Fate casi pateándola en el intento y se encorvó sobre sí misma, respirando agitadamente.

"_No puede ser….no puede ser,"_ se repetía aunque su cuerpo les decía con toda claridad que sí había sido. Acababa de llegar a la máxima altura del placer en la boca de la mujer que odiaba.

Cautelosamente Fate se acercó hacia ella y trató de besar su hombro pero Nanoha trató revolvió y trató de alejarse.

La guerrera la detuvo. Parecía que ahora la luchar sería después. A Fate no le importaba, se sentía exultante.

-Entonces, no es verdad que no sientes nada…- dijo en un susurro al oído de Nanoha, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a ella.

Nanoha la apartó de un empujón.

Fate se rió y la mantuvo junto a ella, -Quiero hacerte sentir de esa forma otra vez… eres mi esposa, no tienes que sentirte mal por ello.-

Nanoha estaba enfurecida por la desfachatez de Fate.

-No me siento mal…- dijo volteando hacia Fate con mirada asesina, -Ya te lo dije una vez, nunca podrás poseer lo que verdaderamente importa...puedes estimular mi cuerpo y _cualquiera_, _cualquiera_ haciendo lo que tú me haces podría hacerme sentir de la misma forma… No he sentido porque fueras tú y realmente lamento que tengas que ser tú quién tenga que tocarme de esa forma.-

La pasión y el entusiasmo de Fate se congelaron ante las palabras de Nanoha.

Cualquiera.

Después de que el sentido de las palabras de Nanoha atravesara su deseo y llegaran hasta su cerebro, la pasión dio paso a la furia.

Su esposa decía que cualquiera podría hacerle sentir lo que a ella le costaba tanto trabajo hacerle sentir.

-Aquí las que sienten con cualquiera tienen otras denominaciones…- dijo Fate con la mirada oscurecida por el enojo y el deseo apenas contenido, -Consorte imperial no es una de ellas.-

Después de decir eso tomó a Nanoha con violencia por las muñecas y la obligo a confrontarla.

Esta vez Nanoha se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Y Fate la sometió como nunca lo había hecho, ni con ella, ni con nadie.

-X-

La ventana todavía estaba abierta y la noche se había enfriado mucho más de lo habitual pese a lo cual Fate todavía estaba sentada al borde de su cama. Desnuda e inclinada apoyándose sobre sus rodillas con sus codos.

Sentía que el día había sido muy largo y que todo le había salido espectacularmente mal.

Se sentía miserablemente mal.

Pero en particular, se aborrecía por lo que le había hecho a Nanoha esa noche.

"_¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que decirme que cualquiera podía hacerle sentir lo que yo le hice sentir?"_ se lamentaba mientras evitaba mirar a Nanoha hecha un ovillo en la cama.

Como quiera que fuera, ya no podía remediar lo que había hecho. Y tampoco podía pedirle disculpas a su esposa…por violarla.

Pero era un hecho que ya no quería hacerlo más.

Nanoha había ganado. Aunque hubiera perdido, había ganado.

La situación con Nihon era excelente y su madre estaba demasiado preocupada con el asunto de Kestrel y la traición al imperio como para preocuparse por lo que pasara con su esposa. Nanoha estaría bien de ahora en adelante. No tenía por qué seguir torturándola de esa forma.

Fate tenía que admitir que había deseado a su esposa. Desde la primera noche. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto. No había querido tenerla de esa forma, pero la había deseado.

Ahora ya sabía que aunque la deseara, no podía seguir teniéndola de esa forma.

-A partir de ahora dormirás sola en esta habitación,- dijo Fate con voz sombría. Nanoha desde su posición en la cama, no se movió. –Sola ¿entiendes?...Si alguna vez escucho o descubro que alguna otra mujer…u hombre… están o han estado aquí contigo….tendré que matarlos.-

Después de decir eso, Nanoha sintió el peso de Fate dejando la cama. La escucho vestirse en la oscuridad y salir cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

No le interesaba dormir con nadie. Su único deseo había sido siempre conocer a alguien que la amara más que a nadie sobre la faz de la tierra y que la hiciera sentir en las nubes. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que la hiciera sentir de esa forma.

En su lugar había tenido que contraer matrimonio con una mujer que odiaba pero cuyo contacto había llegado a hacerle sentir cosas que jamás se imaginó que pudiera sentir. Desde la más profunda revulsión hasta el deseo más arrebatado.

Nanoha en esos momentos, se despreciaba a sí misma más que a Fate. Se despreciaba por haber sentido placer _incluso_ la última vez que Fate la había tomado por la fuerza en medio de la bruma de la ira por lo que ella le había dicho.

Y se despreciaba aún más, por sentirse desolada cuando Fate abandonó la habitación sin decirle ni una palabra más.

-X-

* * *

><p>Como siempre, muchas gracias por la paciencia, por seguir la historia y dejarme saber lo que opinas en sus reviews y comentarios.<p>

¡Que tengan muy buena semana!


	7. Miradas

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios, no he podido ponerme al día contestándolos, una disculpa por eso a quienes amablemente me dejan sus opiniones (pensé que apreciarían más un nuevo capítulo rápido!), especialmente a Shaila, Kodashi y Ceeles por sus buenas vibras y ánimos…y que decir de Valengali que siempre me manda besos en sus review desde el Legado, y bueno, me mata...

Inushu, gracias amigo, tienes toda la razón. Tuve un montón de errores! Qué horror, una disculpa a todos y todas por ello, ya estoy corrigiendo el capítulo entero; llega un momento en que el cerebro se embota y ya no se ven esos detalles, sí, pero de plano me pasé con los errores en ese capítulo. Me tardé un poco más con este precisamente para revisarlo y espero que pronto pueda tener una flamante beta que me eche una mano con eso.

Sí, además he tenido una temporada particularmente difícil y sus PMs han sido fabulosos.

Realmente gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 6. MIRADAS .**

-X-

-Eso es imposible.-

Fate miraba con mirada dura a las dos jóvenes sucias, maltrechas y encadenadas a la pared de la mazmorra en los sótanos de Stier Castle que hacía las veces de prisión temporal cuando era necesario. Desde muy temprano por la mañana, la heredera del Imperio había acudido sola para interrogar a las prisioneras de Veyron.

Tan solo unos segundos atrás, con una sonrisa cínica pese a las condiciones en que se encontraba, Kyrie Florian había asestado a Fate una estocada que ésta no esperaba.

-Puede decir lo que guste… "Majestad"…eso no cambia el hecho de que el traidor que busca está en su propia casa y no fuera donde lo está buscando. Krestrel no ha traicionado a Dinsmark,- insistió la joven con sonrisa inmutable; Amitie su hermana, se mantenía en silencio, simplemente observando a Fate.

-El ataque que ustedes planearon desde luego contó con ayuda Belka…-

-¡No!- gritó Kyrie mirando con furia a Fate, -No fue "ayuda" Belka…Lo que estoy diciendo es que el ataque, en su totalidad, fue planeado desde aquí. Ni los Florian, ni ninguna familia noble de Kestrel están involucrados… y no creernos, le va a costar más caro de lo que se imagina… Mariscal Testarossa.-

Fate tomó en consideración lo que la joven decía pero aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que esa fuera realmente una posibilidad.

-¿Quién?- preguntó por fin un poco ambiguamente.

-Si lo supiera, créame que no estaría encadenada en esta pocilga,- respondió la aludida con amargura.

Fate se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a la joven que le sostenía la mirada sin titubear pese a estar encadenada y arrodillada en el piso mugriento y helado. Fate había conocido brevemente a su familia tras la anexión de Kestrel al imperio. Gracias a los métodos de mano dura extrema de Veyron, ellas eran ya las únicas sobrevivientes de la casa Florian. Sin embargo, Veyron tenía pruebas; ellas solo tenían palabras y más incógnitas.

-Necesito algo que más que solo tus sospechas, Kyrie Florian,- dijo Fate; su mirada era terminante, –En dos días tú y tu hermana serán trasladadas a la Torre de Dinsmark y no seré yo quien las interrogue ahí. Si realmente tienes alguna prueba, tienes que proporcionármela, ahora.-

Tras esa última mirada, Fate se dio vuelta para dejar el calabozo y darles tiempo para pensar. A la simple mención de la Torre, incluso la mirada cínica de Kyrie se oscureció.

Alicia ya la esperaba impaciente a la salida de las mazmorras, aun ahí con el frescor de la mañana el sol todavía no alcanzaba a entibiar lo suficiente y ella sabía perfectamente lo fríos que eran esos sótanos. No eran un lugar que deseara visitar.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió no bien hubo salido Fate después de verificar que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

Su hermana solo meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Regresaré a hablar con ellas más tarde. En dos días, ellas irán a la Torre y yo tendré que ir a Kestrel a investigar. Ese es el tiempo que Madre me ha dado.-

Alicia permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de agregar, -He aceptado el ofrecimiento de la Consejera Yagami de que su hermana Shamal atienda a las prisioneras. Tal vez yo pueda obtener algo…si hablo con ellas.-

-Alicia…no debiste hacer eso. Van a ir a la Torre. Madre jamás aceptará que unas prisioneras acusadas de traición al Imperio sean…atendidas, además vas a poner a Nanoha en una situación delicada...-

-No diremos que va a atenderlas,- la interrumpió tercamente Alicia, -Simplemente diremos que estamos usando un método alternativo de interrogación.-

-Eso suena interesante,- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas. Ambas rubias saltaron sobresaltadas para después suspirar con alivio al descubrir a Olivie Segbrecht saliendo detrás de una enorme columnata.

-¡No hagas eso tía Olivie!- susurraron al unísono. A Olivie le divertía verlas haciendo eso como cuando eran niñas y eran todavía un espejo una de la otra incluso en el vestido. Ahora eran muy diferentes pero a veces, muy raras veces, hacían ese tipo de cosas espontaneas al mismo tiempo y con los mismos gestos.

La mujer mayor se acercó a ambas jóvenes, dándoles un beso.

-¿Estuviste con las chicas que trajo Veyron?,- preguntó casualmente a ninguna de las dos en particular.

Fate maldijo nuevamente a Veyron por todo el escándalo del día anterior. Independientemente de la confrontación con Nanoha, había hecho un circo público su entrada con las chicas. Muchas personas se preguntaban ya quiénes eran y que habían hecho para merecer una visita a las mazmorras de Stir Castle.

-Si…- contestó escuetamente rezando porque su tía no preguntara nada más-

-Escuche también que tu esposa tuvo un conflicto con Veyron a causa de ellas.-

Fate se revolvió un poco en su sitio, incómoda. –Algo así.-

Olivie la miró sin preguntar nada más pero algo en la mirada de su tía le decía a Fate que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-Si vas a Kestrel, hay alguien con quien tienes que hablar de camino para allá,- dijo sorpresivamente dejando a sus sobrinas boquiabiertas. –Y también sería importante que tomarás mayores…digamos, previsiones; de lo habitual.-

Ambas hermanas Testarossa se quedaron sin palabras.

-Oh, por favor chicas…- dijo Olivie sonriendo con expresión gatuna, -No me subestimen de esa manera. Pasa a verme antes de salir en tu…"misión" Fate y te daré los detalles que necesitas.-

Sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, se dio la vuelta para alejarse tan grácil y sutilmente como había aparecido. –No se queden sin desayunar.-

-X-

Durante todo el resto del día Fate se mantuvo ocupada con los preparativos de su inminente viaje. Quienes la acompañarían, cuál sería su estrategia, cómo movería sus recursos…cómo convencer a su madre de su plan aunque Alicia dijera que era más que un "plan" era una locura suicida, especialmente después de lo que su tía Olivie le había dicho; y en general, múltiples pendientes de diversa índole.

Pese a lo ocupado de su día, a ratos no podía evitar quedarse mirando por su ventana al horizonte azul con la mirada fija y distante. Ese día en particular, intencionalmente se había mantenido en las habitaciones reservadas a la guardia imperial y había evitado a toda costa cruzarse con su esposa.

Una parte de ella deseaba verla pero otra…

Esa otra parte de ella _también_ deseaba verla pese a todo.

En un arrebato, golpeó la mesa llena de pergaminos y mapas frente a ella. ¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en_ ella _en esos momentos? Tendría que estar concentrada en todo lo que tenía que hacer, no preocupándose por algo que ya no podía arreglar.

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y se estiró para relajar sus músculos engarrotados después de un par de horas sentada y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación. La luz comenzaba a escasear así que decidió dejarlo hasta ahí por el día y conseguirse algo de comer. Linith le había ofrecido comida ya en varias ocasiones pero tercamente, había rehusado todos los ofrecimientos.

No se sentía con ánimos de comer.

-Yo podría ayudarte a mejorar ese semblante,- ofreció una conocida voz a su espalda. Fate no se volvió, ni contestó, ni sonrió.

Razones (o excusas) para acercarse a ella eran lo que menos necesitaba Micaiah.

-¿Tu esposa no se preocupa porque mueras de inanición? ¿O será que solo le interesa explotarte en la cama?-

Fate, se alejó de la ventana y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a Micaiah, quién, divertida, se apresuró detrás de ella.

-Está bien, este bien- dijo la joven de largo cabello negro saltando frente a Fate y levantando las manos en señal de rendición. –No te molestaré más pero ven a cenar conmigo. Tienes que comer como quiera que sea, ¿no?-

Un poco a regañadientes, Fate se dejó guiar hasta las enormes cocinas del palacio. Micaiah sabía que Fate odiaba sentarse a la mesa formal y seguir toda la etiqueta que tanto gustaba a su madre. Ella prefería sentarse en una mesa sencilla en la cocina y que le fueran pasando escudillas con diversos contenido humeantes. Linith por lo general, le preparaba lo que quisiera, pero Micaiah también tenía un toque especial en la cocina.

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, decidió que cocinar no era una buena idea. No quería que Fate pudiera escaparse mientras estaba distraída así que la sentó en una pequeña mesa y puso rápidamente diversas viandas sencillas y frescas frente a ella, le sirvió una buena copa de vino sin aligerar y después se sentó frente a ella a contemplarla mientras comía.

-¿Qué. Estás. Haciendo?- le preguntó Fate hosca mientras se llevaba un pedazo de queso y un trozo de manzana a la boca.

-Me aseguro de que comas,- fue la sencilla respuesta. Micaiah no le quitaba los ojos de encima y su mirada era hambrienta pero no precisamente de comida convencional. –Anda, termina de comer y más rápido podrás irte a jugar.-

Fate bufó ante la alusión pero siguió comiendo y hasta entonces, se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Después de un rato, ambas mujeres reían relajadamente en su plática, cuando la puerta de la cocina abriéndose las interrumpió y la mirada de Fate se engarzó con la mirada azul que había evitado todo el día.

Nanoha se quedó congelada en la puerta al encontrarse con su esposa. Estaba oscuro ya pero la cocina estaba muy iluminada al fuego de varias antorchas y fogones. Bajo la luz anaranjada y amarilla, los ojos Nanoha se veían ligeramente más oscuros de lo que eran en realidad y los de Fate, mucho más.

Dándose cuenta que se miraban fijamente, las dos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo justo cuando Shamal también entraba a la cocina casi chocando Nanoha en el proceso.

-¿Por qué te detienes Nanoha-chan? Tenemos que llevarles algo de comer a esas chicas y…-

Shamal se interrumpió bruscamente al percatarse de _quién_ estaba en la cocina.

Fate se puso de pie lentamente. Micaiah la imitó cautelosamente, los ojos de la rubia se habían vuelto duros como la roca.

-¿A quién van a llevarle de comer?- preguntó Fate con voz muy suave, aunque sabía la respuesta perfectamente e iba a matar a su hermana por ello.

-Esto…nosotros…no, es decir…yo….- balbuceo Shamal.

-¿¡A quién?- insistió Fate dando un paso amenazador hacia Nanoha.

-¡Si, es a ellas!... ¡A las chicas que tienes prisioneras en esa horrible celda!- respondió la pelirroja desafiante.

Un segundo antes evitaban mirarse a los ojos y al siguiente casi querían matarse mutuamente, y no precisamente con la mirada.

Fate apretó los puños.

-No es tu papel como consorte imperial dar ese tipo de…atenciones; especialmente a prisioneros como ellas.-

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Nanoha antes de poder evitarlo; Shamal la tomó del brazo desando que Hayate estuviera ahí pero su hermana estaba hablando con Alicia Testarossa en esos momentos. Nadie iba a poder evitar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Hacer lo que yo te diga,- le respondió Fate con expresión de _"Obvio, ¿más podría ser?"_

Una risa suave, las hizo voltear a todas hacia la guerrera de oscura cabellera.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Fate. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Veyron,- Micaiah miraba a Fate con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, divertida. –A mí nunca me hablaste de esa forma. Tanta posesividad, tanta…pasión…Guau… casi me siento celosa.-

Esta vez fue el turno de Nanoha de apretar los puños.

Vita y Zafira entraron en ese momento, evidentemente dejados atrás por Nanoha quién se les había escabullido de la vigilancia. El moreno gigantón lucía bastante sereno pero la pequeña guerrera pelirroja se veía positivamente amenazadora.

-¿Dónde rayos te metes?-

Aunque a nadie le costó trabajo dilucidar a quién se dirigía, si a todas sorprendió que se dirigiera de esa manera tan grosera y poco formal a la esposa de la heredera del imperio… menos a la aludida. Las dos pelirrojas se miraron obstinadamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Si no puedes hacer tu trabajo es tu problema no el mío.-

El comentario dejó a Vita muy eficientemente con la boca abierta, mirando alternativamente entre Fate y Nanoha; mientras esta última, ignorándolas olímpicamente, tomó una canasta y depositó lo primero que encontró a mano para comer. Aunque no fuera lo que había pensado, al menos sería algo para esas chicas. Ya lista para salir sin dar cuentas a nadie, se vio detenida por Fate, quien en dos zancadas estuvo a su lado sosteniéndola del brazo.

Nanoha estaba crispada y lista para darle una bofetada a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas, pero para su sorpresa, Fate ya no le hablo con el mismo tono arrogante y posesivo de antes.

-No lo hagas Nanoha.-

Y mientras lo decía, la miró de una forma que la dejó sin palabras y clavada en el sitio donde estaba. Nanoha quería decir algo, oponerse, insultarla; quería sacudirse esa mano que la sostenía pero no podía moverse.

Con suavidad, Fate le quitó la canasta de las manos y la depositó con cuidado en la mesa más cercana.

-En verdad Nanoha, no puedes hacer esto- le dijo Fate con seriedad, -Hay mucho más en juego para ti de lo que imaginas.-

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Nanoha pudo por fin sacudirse del agarre de Fate.

-¿Y quién si puede? Esas chicas no pueden quedarse así, sin comer nada,- insistió, pero al igual que Fate, con un tono más mesurado que antes, –Y además en esas condiciones, ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes?-

Fate suspiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor. Shamal la miraba con recelo; Micaiah con una expresión entre divertida y burlona, Vita, enojada con cara de _"te lo dije"_ y Zafira, con actitud serena e impasible, parecía decir _"si quieres la encierro en el calabozo también."_

Esa era una posibilidad que ciertamente estaba considerando.

Para acabar de completar el cuadro de caos, Hayate y Alicia escogieron ese preciso momento para llegar.

-¡Oh!,- dijo Hayate cuando entró para encontrarse a Nanoha y Fate enfrentadas.

-Eh…Hola…Fate,- saludó Alicia que sabía muy bien porque su hermana tenía la expresión que tenía.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar,- fue la única respuesta de Fate.

Literalmente arrastró a su hermana fuera de la cocina y extremadamente enojada, le reclamó que ahora Nanoha estuviera activamente abogando a favor de las hermanas Florian.

-Madre solo tendrá más argumentos en su contra, ¡lo sabes! – le reclamaba airadamente.

-Nanoha solo quiere que ellas tengan un trato humano Fate, está muy indignada por la forma como Veyron la ha tratado a ella y esas chicas…Y debo decir que tiene razón.-

Fate miró a su hermana con incredulidad. Lo único que le faltaba era ahora tener que lidiar con Alicia tirándole los mismos argumentos que su esposa. ¡Y además la miraba de esa misma forma resentida en que Nanoha la miraba!

Con energía le hizo prometer a Alicia que no permitiría a Nanoha involucrarse más.

-Si madre se entera, no solo Nanoha la pasara mal, sino tú también…- le dijo pero Alicia no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente.

-De acuerdo, lo haré… por Nanoha no por mí…, pero tú puedes hacer que Signum o Victoria mejoren un poco las condiciones de esas chicas. Seguirán siendo las "infames" prisioneras pero puedes convencer a Madre de que al menos tengan el beneficio de la duda hasta que regreses de Kestrel, ¿no?-

Después de varias rondas, Fate finalmente cedió.

Cuando las hermanas entraron de vuelta a la cocina, todas (y Zafira) las miraron con expectación.

Con cierta renuencia, Fate anunció que trataría de mejorar las condiciones de las prisioneras pero hizo énfasis en que las chicas Florian eran eso precisamente, prisioneras, no invitadas; y Nanoha tendría que prometer no intervenir.

Con recelo y solo porque Alicia validó todo lo que Fate decía, Nanoha aceptó.

Cuando Fate salió de la cocina, Hayate, Shamal y Alicia levantaron los brazos y sonriendo se acercaron a Nanoha para celebrar su pequeña victoria. Ella estaba contenta, Fate lo había ofrecido y Alicia aseguraba que lo cumpliría pero Nanoha no se sentía tan exultante como sus compañeras. De hecho, se había quedado con una sensación de desasosiego e inquietud después de que Fate se fuera.

Micaiah, la escultural guerrera de cabello azabache, había salido muy sonriente y literalmente colgada del hombro de Fate.

Esa noche, más tarde y ya en su habitación, sola y tranquila; Nanoha se descubrió al pendiente de los pasos que se escuchaban afuera en el pasillo. Sabía por experiencia cuales eran los de Fate antes de abrir la puerta pero ninguno de los que escuchó, fueron los suyos.

Se vistió para dormir como siempre, se embozó debajo de las sabanas como había hecho todas las noches y se repitió a si misma, varias veces, que no la estaba esperando; la única razón de que se pusiera a la expectativa cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuera de su habitación, era que no quería ser sorprendida por la rubia cuando entrara intempestivamente y sin tocar como siempre hacía.

Escuchó durante largo rato en la oscuridad, pero los ruidos en el pasillo nunca se convirtieron en los pasos de Fate y la puerta de su habitación no se abrió.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, la certeza de que la puerta no se abriría crecía en su interior y la llenaba de una inquietud desconocida para ella hasta entonces y no de la calma que esperaba.

Nanoha se revolvía en la cama preguntándose si Fate habría pasado de largo sin que la escuchara hasta la habitación que había habilitado como estudio de trabajo…Sola... O si se habría quedado con alguien más.

-X-

Durante los dos días siguientes, previos a su partida, Fate estuvo distante y ensimismada en sus preparativos. Estaban ya en la víspera de su salida y todavía tenía varios pendientes por arreglar. Sus planes eran partir al día siguiente al amanecer y ya era casi la puesta del sol.

Pese a que su última discusión con Nanoha había terminado razonablemente bien, para Fate había sido suficiente. Se había mantenido lo más alejada posible de ella, no había regresado a su antigua habitación ni una sola vez desde hacía tres noches, ni siquiera miraba a su esposa cuando eventualmente llegaban a cruzarse en los pasillos de Stir Castle y mucho menos, le hablaba. Alicia le informaba a la pelirroja lo que estaba pasando con las chicas Florian, Signum se había hecho cargo de ellas y también supervisar la guardia permanente de Vita y Zafira sobre Nanoha así que para Fate, no había ningún motivo para hablar con ella.

Aunque el hecho de que la evitara a toda costa no significaba que no estuviera consiente de ella una gran parte del tiempo.

Desde la ventana de su "nueva" habitación-estudio-guarida, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la habitación que compartiera con Nanoha; podía verla cuando salía a caminar por las mañanas y las tardes. Sus consejeras siempre iban con ella, y frecuentemente, Alicia las acompañaba; con Vita, Zafira o ambos siguiéndolas a prudente distancia siempre…siempre que Nanoha no se las ingeniara para escabullirse sola a algún lugar como había hecho y seguramente todavía hacía, para ver a las chicas Florian.

Finalmente, Fate había convencido a su madre de que era importante que Kyrie y Amitie siguieran bajo custodia en el Palacio y no las llevaran a la Torre, al menos hasta su regreso con mayores noticias y más certezas. Tras el espectáculo que Veyron había montado y dado que Fate había logrado sembrar una duda razonable respecto a lo que podían obtener, la Hegemon había autorizado que Alicia se encargara de ellas, bajo la responsabilidad de Fate. Si a su regreso de Kestrel, no obtenían nada concluyente, serían enviadas a la Torre y muy probablemente, condenadas a muerte.

"_Al menos tendrán tres semanas,"_ pensó Fate. Tres semanas encerradas y con una sentencia potencialmente horrible esperándolas. No era un panorama muy halagüeño pero era mejor que la Torre. Además, aunque su tía Olivie no había hecho ningún comentario respecto a las chicas Florian, la información que le había dado indicaba que podrían encontrar pistas que corroboraran lo que ellas decían.

Fate no quería darles falsas expectativas y mucho menos esperanzas a esas dos jóvenes, lo que iba a hacer lo hacía por el bien de su madre y del imperio, no por el bien de ellas. Pero si lo que esas jóvenes decían era cierto y el traidor estaba tan cerca de ellos, no podían demorar más en conocer su verdadero rostro.

Ligeros golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y la trajeron de regreso al presente. Muy probablemente eran Micaiah, Sieg y Victoria quienes se reportaban para los últimos detalles del viaje. Alicia simplemente hubiera entrado casi sin anunciarse.

Din embargo, para su sorpresa después de dar la autorización respectiva, fue la consejera Hayate Yagami la que entró en la habitación.

-Mariscal Testarossa,- la saludó formalmente como siempre pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Fate correspondió con cautela. Aunque había estado muy ocupada esos días, había notado la cercanía que la consejera tenía con su hermana y eso era peligroso. Ambas, Alicia y Hayate, se veían inocuas e indefensas cuando que realidad, eran todo lo contrario. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podrían elucubrar juntas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Consejera Yagami?- su lado guerrero optó por la estrategia de confrontación rápida y directa.

La sonrisa de Hayate se amplió y la miró como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe si es una intromisión, hemos notado ciertos preparativos sucediendo alrededor que parecen indicar que sale en un viaje.-

No había sido una pregunta pero había dejado a Fate con la disyuntiva de contestar. O no.

-Hay preparativos, cierto.-

Fate se había tensado y se le notaba. Hayate por otro lado se veía tranquila y relajada.

-Nos preguntamos si usted, sale de viaje,- dijo Hayate nuevamente en ese fastidioso tono que no era una pregunta pero que conminaba a una respuesta. Fate se dijo que tendría que aprender esa técnica. Parecía efectiva. O al menos, funcionaba con ella.

Finalmente, cedió e hizo ella la pregunta.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de querer saberlo?-

-¿No le parece que su esposa debería saber si sale de viaje o no?- Fate odiaba que le respondieran con otra pregunta. Especialmente porque esa, ya no la hizo Hayate con una sonrisa. Veladamente, esa mañana Alicia le había sugerido que hablara con Nanoha al respecto y se preguntó que tanto estaba su hermana involucrada en la visita de la consejera.

Fate no respondió a la pregunta. En lugar de eso, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, dando la espalda a Hayate. Todavía no estaba oscuro pero el sol comenzaba a ponerse y las sombras se alargaban. Pronto tendría que encender las velas y terminar sus preparativos de su viaje.

Linith había estado llevándole ropa limpia y los artículos que iba necesitando de su habitación a su estudio cuando lo requería. También le había encargado que hiciera el ligero equipaje que llevaría para el viaje. Nanoha seguramente lo había notado.

-¿Eso era todo lo que quería decirme Consejera Yagami?- pregunto Fate después de un rato sin volverse y todavía sin responder la pregunta de Hayate.

-De hecho, no.-

Fate se volvió arqueando una ceja. Esa chica no tenía una idea clara de sus posiciones o su reciente relación con Alicia había afectado su perspectiva.

-Yo no soy la única en Palacio que ha notado que ya no comparte la habitación con su esposa. Como consejera de Nihon tengo que preguntarle si tenemos motivos para preocuparnos por esa decisión.-

Entonces Fate entendió. La consejera de ojos azules era inquisitiva y penetrante. Y estaba preocupada aunque su señora lo ignorara.

-No,- respondió Fate con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos directamente, -No tienen de que preocuparse. Nanoha es mi esposa oficial. Nada va a cambiar eso y estará segura en esa posición.-

-¿Aunque usted tenga diversas amantes?-

La sorpresa se reflejó en la cara de Fate antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Recompuso su expresión e hizo un recuento rápido. Si, en los últimos días había pasado mucho tiempo con Micaiah y Victoria…pero en los preparativos de la misión, no porque fueran amantes. Aunque habría que ver lo que las dos chicas andaban diciendo por ahí respecto a sus reuniones. Ella misma les había prohibido tajantemente que revelaran las verdaderas razones. _"Diablos,"_ pensó _"no sería bueno que en la corte pensaran lo mismo que Yagami."_

Y se preguntó brevemente si la preocupación era solo de la consejera…o de su esposa también.

"_No, a ella seguro no le importa. Ya me había dicho que tuviera todas las amantes que quisiera con tal de que no la tocara. Es la consejera la que teme por la posición en que se encuentran, no Nanoha."_

Sin embargo, no podía hacer demasiadas aclaraciones a Hayate. Ni podía desmentir las razones por las que Micaiah y Victoria pasaban tanto tiempo con ella.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Hayate seguía esperando, impasible, una respuesta. Su pregunta había sido directa y esperaba una respuesta igual.

-Aunque así fuera,- respondió Fate, ya serena.

Le pareció que Hayate dudó pero no dijo nada más. Inclinando la cabeza, la consejera se despidió.

-Consejera Yagami,- la llamó Fate cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, -avise a mi esposa que pasare a hablar con ella después de la cena.-

Hayate asintió con seriedad pero cuando estuvo ya sola en el pasillo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-X-

-Te digo que no puedes seguir en esa actitud Nanoha.-

Hayate y Nanoha caminaban por los pasillos prácticamente desiertos de Stir Castle de regreso a sus habitaciones después de la cena. Nanoha siempre prefería cenar a una hora diferente que la mayoría para no tener que cruzarse con nadie y soportar sus diferentes miradas de desprecio, odio, indiferencia y más recientemente, de burla.

Tras varias semanas, la heredera del imperio finalmente se había cansado de la extrajera. Esa era la última nueva, la comidilla en el palacio. Y según parecía, más de una estaba ocupando su lugar. Lo que Nanoha menos quería era cruzarse con las "afortunadas" elegidas y tampoco estaba de humor para soportar las miradas y escuchar los cuchicheos descarados. Ni siquiera disimulaban frente a ella, por el contrario, hacían su cotilleo lo más evidente posible.

-No hay nada que cambiar Hayate-chan,- dijo con firmeza, -soy su esposa en el papel pero me alegra ya no serlo en la práctica.-

Hayate la detuvo a la puerta de su habitación y la hizo mirarla.

-¿De verdad? ¿Realmente no te importa verla con esas mujeres?-

El estómago de Nanoha se contrajo al rememorar la imagen de la despampanante rubia Victoria Dalhgrün entrando al estudio de Fate la noche anterior. Había cenado con Alicia en sus habitaciones y de regreso a la suya más tarde de lo habitual, se había topado con la rubia en su camino a las habitaciones de Fate.

-No me importa en lo absoluto,- dijo con decisión y firmeza pese a la incomodidad que sentía en su interior. La cena seguramente no le había caído bien.

Hayate la escrutó pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

-Preguntemos a Shamal como le fue con Amitie y Kyrie hoy,- dijo Hayate con ligereza cambiando de tema, -Todavía falta como una hora para que tu esposa venga.-

A Nanoha no se le paso el ligero énfasis que puso su amiga en la palabra "esposa."

Al entrar en la habitación que compartían las hermanas Yagami, ambas se quedaron de una pieza, estupefactas.

Signum y Shamal estaban de pie a mitad de la habitación en una posición bastante comprometida; Shamal tenía el vestido desabrochado y las manos de Signum estaban muy por debajo de la falda de Shamal mientras se besaban como si el sol no fuera a salir al día siguiente.

Ninguna de las dos había notado siquiera que había alguien mas en la habitación.

-¡Por todos los dioses!- dijo finalmente Nanoha cuando recuperó la voz.

Hasta entonces, Shamal saltó y se apartó de Signum arreglándose la ropa lo mejor que podía. La guerrera la dejó ir sin inmutarse y tras mirar a la rubia significativamente unos segundos, se encaminó a la puerta, pasó de largo de las impactadas Nanoha y Hayate sin decir una palabra y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cuidado.

Hayate sonreía ampliamente y miraba a su hermana con sorpresa. Nanoha, sonrojada por la escena y con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro le reclamó.

-¡Shamal! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías confraternizando con el enemigo de esa manera?-

La doctora estaba roja hasta las orejas pero había conseguido arreglar su ropa lo suficiente.

-Yo…en realidad, no estaba…confraternizando…-

-No,- dijo Nanoha ya mucho más enojada que sorprendida, -Estabas a punto de irte a la cama con ella. ¿Qué pasó? Yo no sabía que tu…es decir, que ti te atraían las…chicas. Pero… ¿con Signum?... ¿Desde cuándo?-

Nanoha no podía creerlo. Su amiga, hermana de su mejor amiga, compatriota y su doctora, estaba liada con una Belka. El destino estaba siendo realmente cruel con ella.

-Pero al menos, ¿has obtenido alguna información relevante?- le preguntó Hayate, pragmática como siempre. -¿Te ha dicho algo importante?-

Shamal meneo la cabeza lentamente mirándolas a ambas.

-¿No?- exclamó Hayate con cierta decepción.

-¿No? No que Shamal, habla de una buena vez…- demandó Nanoha más impaciente que Hayate.

Armándose de valor, Shamal trató de explicarles, -No, en realidad…ella y yo…no hemos hablado.-

Nanoha y Hayate se miraron.

-¿Cómo que no han hablado?- preguntó Nanoha mirando a Shamal amenazadoramente.

Shamal se encogió un poco sobre sí misma pero les contó cómo había terminado en la situación que habían presenciado.

Signum la había mirado de manera especial desde que se conocieron en Nihon. Y la seguía mirando de la misma manera, profunda y directa cada vez que se cruzaban en el castillo. El día que Nanoha se había confrontado con Veyron, cuando regresaba a su habitación por la noche, caminaba distraída como siempre y prácticamente había chocado de lleno con la guerrera Belka.

-Ella me sostuvo…para no caer…- Shamal hizo una pausa y el rubor en su rostro incremento su intensidad, -Y ya no me dejó ir.-

-¿¡Cómo?- exclamaron al unísono Nanoha y Hayate. Nanoha con indignación y Hayate casi con admiración.

Shamal asintió lentamente. –Ella…me besó.-

-¿Así sin más?- quiso saber Hayate con una ceja arqueada revalorando a la guerrera Belka.

Shamal asintió nuevamente.

-¿Y tú se lo permitiste?- demandó Nanoha con ganas de golpear a Shamal.

Un poco avergonzada, Shamal admitió, -Besa muy bien.-

Hayate se rió, -Algo así notamos y según parece no es lo único que hace bien.-

Nanoha bufó -¿Pero entonces, solo llega, te besa sin más y tú se lo permites?-

-Bueno, por lo que vimos no solo la besa Nanoha-chan.-

-¡Hayate-chan!-

El comentario de Hayate puso un punto importante sobre la mesa que Nanoha no había considerado.

-¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto Shamal?- quiso saber.

-Bueno…nos hemos…cruzado…un par de veces más.-

-¡Un par de veces mas! ¡Pero si te besó por primera vez hace tres días!... ¿Y en todo este tiempo no le has dicho nada?- Nanoha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Yo…no,- respondió Shamal contrita, -Cuando nos hemos encontrado en los pasillos, ella…me mira de esa forma, que…yo…no sé qué decirle y cuando me doy cuenta, ya nos estamos besando…pero es la primera vez que viene a la habitación.-

-Qué alivio,- dijo Hayate pensativa.

-¡Cómo sea Hayate! ¿Te das cuenta?,- Nanoha casi gritaba de indignación, - ¡Shamal se ha involucrado una guerrera Belka que ni siquiera le habla y estaba dispuesta a irse la cama con ella!-

-Sí, una guerrera que resulta ser la persona de más confianza de Fate y no le ha preguntado nada, es terrible- agregó Hayate mirando con reproche a su hermana, -Pero eso tiene solución gracias a que llegamos muy a tiempo hoy. A partir de ahora Shamal, no puedes dejar que Signum te toque sin hablar antes con ella, yo te diré lo que tienes que preguntarle…-

-¡Hayate!- gritaron al unísono Nanoha y Shamal pero por diversas razones.

-Bueno, tienen que admitir que es una oportunidad estratégica. Y ya ves Nanoha…Al parecer las guerreras Belka no son muy expresivas, llegan y simplemente toman lo que quieren sin más. Es una estrategia por demás interesante que explica mucho de la actitud de tu esposa.-

Nanoha estaba a punto de estrangular a su amiga cuando unos golpes ligeros en la puerta que comunicaba con su propia habitación la detuvieron.

Solo podía ser una persona.

Las tres amigas se quedaron en silencio y después de recomponerse unos segundos, Nanoha enfiló a su habitación.

Cuando entró Fate la esperaba de pie a mitad del espacioso cuarto.

Durante los primeros segundos ninguna de las dos dijo nada y se miraban casi de reojo. Nanoha maldecía que el corazón le palpitara tan rápido pero agradecía que Fate no pudiera escucharlo como ella.

-Mañana muy temprano saldré en un viaje durante varios días. Signum me acompañará pero Vita y Zafira se quedarán,- dijo Fate escuetamente mirándola finalmente a los ojos.

Nanoha sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos carmesí. No confiaba en su voz en esos momentos, así que solo asintió.

-Además de ellos…Alicia…me ha dicho que estará al pendiente, por si necesitas algo. Recurre a ella si lo necesitas,- antes de llegar con Nanoha había hablado efectivamente con su hermana. La única preocupación de Fate durante esos días que estaría fuera, era la actitud de su madre hacía Nanoha. Alicia le había prometido que la cuidaría y seguro su tía Olivie haría otro tanto, pero no le dijo nada de esta última a su esposa.

-¿Te iras…muchos días?- preguntó Nanoha por fin y tanto se esforzó porque su voz sonara serena y templada que la pregunta sonó mortalmente fría.

-Tres semanas,- respondió Fate lo más secamente que pudo.

Nuevamente, un nudo se instaló en el estómago de Nanoha y desvió la mirada. Tres semanas. Y esas guerreras que se rumoraba eran sus amantes, irían con ella. _"Perfecto"_ pensó con el corazón encogido, _"Finalmente, no solo no tendré de soportarla, sino que tampoco tendré que ver esas expresiones vulgares en esas mujeres."_

Un silenció pesado cayó sobre ellas después de la última respuesta de Fate. Ninguna de las dos sabía que más podían decir pero ambas estaban clavadas en su sitio.

Nanoha podía sentir como Fate la miraba y recordando la pasada escena con Shamal y Signum se ruborizó intensamente. Se preguntó si Fate la tocaría. Y lo que más le angustiaba de ese pensamiento era lo que sentiría si eso pasaba.

Hacía tres días que Fate no dormía con ella en la misma habitación. Le había dicho que dormiría sola y lo había cumplido. Es más, no solo no había regresado por las noches; no había vuelto a pisar esa habitación a ninguna hora del día. Linith era la que entraba por sus cosas y se las llevaba.

Ella había dormido sola. Pero Fate no.

Algo se encogió casi gruñendo dentro de ella. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Fate, había furia pura en sus ojos.

-Si…me voy ya,- dijo Fate mirándola con idéntica furia, recriminándose internamente por haberla mirado con deseo tan solo unos segundos antes. Sin hacer el más mínimo intento por tocarla y sin decir nada más, se encaminó a la puerta.

Nanoha la miró salir de la habitación, todavía tensa y envarada.

Estaba furiosa con Fate y consigo misma.

Con Fate por confundirla de esa forma y con ella misma porque, en medio de su furia, se había dado cuenta de que deseaba… que Fate la tocara.

-X-

Esa noche, como las que le precedieron, Nanoha durmió mal, pero en adición a su intranquilidad previa, tuvo sueños inquietantes sobre cuerpos desnudos enredados, caricias húmedas y labios demandantes que la habían hecho despertar casi afiebrada y agitada poco antes del alba.

Los cascos de los caballos en el patio la hicieron levantarse y asomarse subrepticiamente a la ventana.

Fate se iba en esos momentos con sus guerreros. Era una comitiva relativamente pequeña. Quince hombres y mujeres, incluyendo a su esposa. Por el frío de la mañana, todos iban bien cubiertos con capas largas y capuchas pero pudo identificarla por las largas hebras rubias que se escapan bajo la tela y por su brioso corcel negro. Signum iba igualmente cubierta a su lado en una montura semejante. Un guerrero que se parecía significativamente a Veyron iba detrás y Nanoha dio gracias a todos los dioses por eso. Finalmente tendría un descanso de él y sus comentarios mordaces.

Alicia despedía a su hermana desde la puerta.

Muy a su pesar, Nanoha sintió un perturbador desasosiego al verla partir.

Se preguntó nuevamente por las razones de su viaje y que tan peligroso sería lo que iba a hacer. Casi con indiferencia le había preguntado eso a Alicia pero la rubia no le había dicho mucho. Sin embargo, Nanoha la había notado preocupada.

Pensando que trataría de hablar con ella después, volvió a acostarse y quizá por el cansancio acumulado volvió a quedarse dormida casi sin darse cuenta.

Hayate se asomó a verla un par de horas después y al encontrarla tan profundamente dormida, la dejó estar, finalmente ese sería un día tranquilo con Fate fuera y Nanoha necesitaba descansar después de los días que había tenido.

En ese sueño mañanero, puedo dormir sin sueños inquietantes hasta que sintió el calorcillo del sol alto sobre ella y el peso familiar de alguien sentándose en la cama. Se preguntó qué tan tarde sería porque Hayate solo la despertaba de esa forma cuando ya se le había hecho MUY tarde. Perezosamente, decidió que haría que a su amiga le costara trabajo y se mantuvo muy quieta con los ojos cerrados.

Una ligera caricia en su mejilla, la hizo sonreír. Hayate estaba bastante sutil esa mañana para sus estándares habituales.

-Ahora entiendo porque la tienes tan cautivada,-

La sangre de Nanoha se congeló en sus venas al escuchar _esa_ voz tan cerca de ella y abrió los ojos para confirmar su horror.

-Eres una pequeña fiera…pero eres hermosa,- dijo Veyron Huckebein sentado en su cama e inclinado sobre ella a solo centímetros de su cara mirándola con lascivia. –Y ahora, también vas a ser mía.-

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias como siempre por sus reviews y comentarios.<p> 


	8. Encuentros

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios. Más o menos ya estoy al día, me faltan algunas pero ahí voy. Y una disculpa por el retraso en la actualización de esta semana. Sé que prometí que sería antes pero la vida real se complicó.

Para quienes han dejado reviews anónimas y a quienes no he tenido oportunidad de responderles como Jansgely, Pascualina, kris-tim, nidias, lectorab, alyson, Milo-sama, Ran, ANA26, Nutella, Popi y KaoriD, aunque no puedo contestarles directamente quiero que sepan que los leo y aprecio sus comentarios.

Este capítulo está dedicado a BARDICHE T quien fue la afortunada poseedora de la review 100 de esta historia!

Chicas, cuando me mandan besos no puedo pensar coherentemente, así que si algo no sale tan bien en este capítulo tal vez sea responsabilidad suya…pero por favor, síganlo haciendo!

Ya en serio, realmente gracias a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 7. ENCUENTROS.**

-X-

–Y ahora, también vas a ser mía.-

Nanoha estaba petrificada, insegura de si realmente estaba despierta y si él, realmente estaba frente a ella, sentado en _su_ cama.

Con movimiento rápido se puso de pie por el lado contrario de la cama solo para encontrarse con él nuevamente, sonriendo frente a ella. No estaba soñando. Estaba despierta y Veyron era muy real.

-Oh, sí por favor, pelea…resístete. Adoro cuando se resisten.-

Nanoha podía sentir su corazón palpitando aceleradamente y una opresión fría en el pecho. Volteó ligeramente hacia las puertas de su habitación y la opresión se extendió cuando notó que ambas, estaban cerradas por dentro.

"_¿Cómo rayos entró este estúpido?"_ fue uno de los pensamientos que cruzó por su mente en ese momento aunque sabía que era inútil; lo que tenía que pensar era que iba a hacer. Tan pronto como Veyron le dijo que se resistiera, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse y mantenerse tranquila.

No iba a darle el gusto de verla asustada.

-Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación,- dijo voz segura y para su sorpresa firme.

Veyron rió, acercándose aún más a ella con pasos lentos, mirándola fijamente. Con un movimiento rápido, apresó la barbilla de Nanoha como lo había hecho cuando discutieron en el patio pero con mucha más fuerza, empujándola además, casi con rabia contra la pared más cercana.

Aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra la pared, susurró en su oído, -¿Quién va a rescatarte ahora princesa?-

Algo dentro de Nanoha se desbordó al escuchar sus palabras, como pudo se revolvió en su agarre e hincó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas en la mano que sostenía su cara, empujándolo lo suficiente para liberarse.

Veyron gritó y Nanoha, escupiendo su sangre, logró deslizarse hacia un lado, pero no logró dar dos pasos para alejarse antes de que la mano de él la aferrara por el cabello que usaba suelto para dormir y para jalarla violentamente, arrojándola contra una de las mesas cercanas.

La mesa, su contenido y Nanoha terminaron en el piso con gran alboroto.

-Vas a lamentar esto maldita,- dijo Veyron con los dientes apretados, aferrándola por el camisón de dormir para ponerla de pie, desgarrándolo en el proceso.

Nanoha consiguió escabullirse nuevamente, moviéndose como le habían enseñado sus hermanos las raras veces que había accedido a entrenar con ellos y lanzó un golpe desesperado hacia la nariz de Veyron, que para su mala suerte no llegó a su destino. La respuesta de Veyron fue una violenta bofetada que sacudió su visión y la envió de regreso al piso a los pies de su cama.

Como pudo, ella levantó la cabeza y miró con furia a su atacante. Hasta ese momento no había gritado pidiendo ayuda. ¿Podría alguien hacer algo si lo hacía?

Con todas sus fuerzas llamó a Hayate y a Shamal.

Veyron se carcajeó con fuerza.

-Grita todo los que quieras, nadie va a venir,- le dijo burlonamente, -¡Grita! ¡Quiero escucharte gritar! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba Veyron por ella a todo pulmón, -¡Ayuda para la princesa!-

-Quiero escucharte gritar…- volviendo a su voz normal, Veyron se inclinó para volver a tomarla, pero Nanoha aprovechó el momento para patearlo violentamente en la ingle y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Llegó hasta a ella pero no pudo abrirla, ya que Veyron había salido disparado tras ella y la aplastó con todo el peso de su cuerpo con la pesada puerta de madera. Forcejearon violentamente uno contra otra hasta que un puñetazo de Veyron en el estómago, la dejó doblada y luchando por respirar.

Sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban y cómo unos brazos la sostenían con firmeza contra la superficie dura de la madera. Con el antebrazo de Veyron empujando sobre su tráquea y el efecto del golpe, apenas podía moverse pero podía sentir el cuerpo de él pegado, sudoroso y jadeante contra ella.

-Oh, has dado una batalla maravillosa, pero no puedes ganar,- le dijo con aliento caliente y voz excitada; oprimiéndose contra ella. Nanoha sintió su erección contra su vientre y la bilis subiendo a su garganta cuando él siguió hablando, –Pero todavía puedes disfrutarlo.-

Arrancando lo que quedaba del camisón de dormir de Nanoha, la arrastró violentamente hasta la cama y la arrojó encima.

Nanoha tomó fuerzas nuevamente para resistirse y luchar aun cuando él estuvo sobre ella. Luchó violentamente, sin darse cuenta de que gritaba, casi sin darse cuenta que se rebatía como una fiera, incluso después de que Veyron la abofeteara un par de veces más.

Quería matarlo en ese mismo instante, y después quería morir.

En medio de su batalla escuchó lejos, muy lejos que algo se rompía con estrépito y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar que podría ser, el peso de Veyron sobre ella desapareció.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Shamal y Hayate la sostenían y la bajaban de la cama con presteza, alejándola de la conmoción.

Veyron estaba tirado en el piso, con los pantalones abiertos cubriendo su cara con su antebrazo mientras una espada descendía con furia asesina y letal sobre él y otra lo cubría.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano!,- gritó Cypha Huckebein cuando los aceros chocaron.

Fate ni siquiera la miró. Su mirada estaba fija, furiosamente fija en Veyron. Con un hábil movimiento de espada, hizo a un lado la espada de Cypha y con el mismo movimiento la punta de su espada se detuvo en el cuello de Veyron.

-¡Fate!...- la llamó Veyron desesperado, -¡Fate!...Espera…soy yo, Veyron.-

-Se perfectamente quien eres maldito desgraciado… ¡y también lo que estabas a punto de hacer!- gritó Fate por fin pateando con furia a Veyron en el rostro y en el cuerpo varias veces.

Cypha trató de intervenir nuevamente pero las espadas de Vita, Zafira y Signum la bloquearon.

La espada de Fate se alzó.

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono Veyron y Cypha.

Los ojos de Veyron y Fate se encontraron por una milésima de segundo y él vio su oportunidad.

-¡Espera Fate!...¡Espera!...¡Ella fue…!- Veyron señaló a Nanoha enojado, -Ella me ha provocado desde el primer momento, es una puta cualquiera Fate… ¡No puedes hacer esto por alguien como _ella_!-

Alicia entró corriendo a la habitación en ese momento, -¡Nanoha!-

Y se apresuró al lado de la pelirroja a quién Hayate sostenía cubierta apenas con la sabana mientras Shamal la revisaba.

-Has llegado demasiado lejos esta vez Veyron,- dijo Alicia con tono sombrío al ver a Nanoha, arrodillándose junto a ella con Hayate y Shamal.

Veyron se puso de pie cautelosamente, apoyándose contra la pared, un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por su mentón.

La espada de Fate estuvo apuntada a su cuello todo el tiempo, con evidente esfuerzo la guerrera luchaba consigo misma, debatiéndose entre el deseo de matarlo en ese mismo momento y la furia de haber visto a su esposa en brazos de alguien más, siendo ese alguien una persona en la que confiaba, hasta ese momento.

-¡Ella me ha provocado todo el tiempo Fate…además TU sabes lo que la Hegemon me ofreció!-

-¿Qué es lo que te he ofrecido…Veyron?-

Todos voltearon hacia la voz, profunda y modulada de Precia Testarossa que entraba en esos momentos mirando despectivamente a su alrededor.

-Vaya que han montado un desagradable espectáculo ustedes,- dijo mirando a alternativamente a sus dos hijas, -¿No podrías haber sido más discreta Alicia?-

Pese a que había sido la última en llegar, Alicia había sido la primera en notar que algo malo pasaba con Nanoha. Ella y Hayate se habían encontrado temprano por la mañana, después de la "salida" de Fate para hablar.

Hayate había visitado a su señora, decidiendo dejarla dormir hasta tarde. Vita estaba de guardia como siempre en la puerta de Nanoha, alternando con Zafira.

Todo estaba en orden. O lo parecía.

Hayate quería mostrar algo a Alicia que olvidó en su habitación y al regresar juntas para tomarlo, Alicia escuchó a Vita discutir con Cypha Huckebein. Veyron Huckebein arguyendo tener una cita con Nanoha y blandiendo su estatus noble y mayor rango militar sobre Vita, ya se había escurrido dentro la habitación mientras su hermana literalmente sentenciaba a muerte a Vita por tratar de detenerlos.

Alicia y Hayate se miraron horrorizadas. Hayate quiso correr a auxiliar a Nanoha, pero Alicia la detuvo, jalándola a un rincón del pasillo para que Cypha no las viera.

-Será inútil,- musitó angustiada al oído de Hayate y sin dudarlo, tomó una decisión, -Esto es lo que tienes que hacer.-

Contra todas las recomendaciones que su hermana le había dado, Alicia le indicó a Hayate a donde correr para encontrar a Fate y a Signum que no habían salido con la comitiva principal como todos pensaban, mientras ella corría a la estancia de la guardia real.

La guardia ignoraría a Hayate pero a ella la obedecerían como a Fate en ausencia de la Mariscal. Si Hayate tardaba en encontrar a Fate por cualquier razón, esa sería la única posibilidad de Nanoha. Nadie más que la Guardia Real o Fate tendrían autoridad sobre Veyron.

Asi que en esos momentos Fate con los Wolkenritter tenían amagados a Cypha y a Veyron dentro de la habitación, y una escuadra de seis hombres de la Guardia esperaba expectante afuera de la misma a donde habían corrido apremiados por Alicia.

Sin embargo, la operación de rescate de Nanoha no había pasado desapercibida en absoluto en el palacio.

Y ahora todos estaban bajo la inquisidora mirada de la Hegemon del Imperio Belka.

-Veyron atacó a Nanoha en mi ausencia,- dijo Fate con los dientes apretados, -Tengo derecho a matarlo.-

-Tienes derecho a matarlos a ambos,- clarificó Precia. –Si decides ejercer tu derecho, no puedes ejecutar a uno solo de ellos.-

Los nudillos de Fate sobre la empuñadura de su espada estaban blancos de tan fuerte que la aferraba. Veyron tembló cayendo en la cuenta que había sido el peón más predecible del juego de Precia. Hayate, Nanoha y Shamal se miraron sombrías y horrorizadas.

-Eso sería en el caso de que Nanoha hubiera querido participar pero creo que es muy claro que no fue así,- intervino Alicia poniéndose de pie y haciendo algo que pocas, muy pocas veces hacía, confrontarse con su madre. Y menos en público.

Precia miró a su hija con desprecio.

-¡Jamás he invitado o provocado a ese bastardo en la forma que insinúa! Además de un desgraciado y un estúpido, es un maldito cobarde….- dijo Nanoha incapaz de contenerse más.

Fate miró por primera vez a Nanoha de frente y sintió que la ira bullía nuevamente dentro de ella, junto con el deseo de matar a su… amigo.

-Nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar extranjera, mide tus palabras que te expresas de un noble Belka y te diriges….hacia a mí,- Precia miró a Nanoha amenazadoramente, cómo retándola a contradecirla, a darle el motivo que necesitaba para encargarse de ella.

-Yo creo en mi esposa,- intervino Fate con firmeza atrayendo la atención de su madre hacía ella.

-¡Fate, no puedes hacer eso…!- Veyron estaba desesperado y su desesperación lo hizo jugar su ultima, y más arriesgada carta, -¡Tú estabas ahí cuando su alteza me ofreció que la extranjera podría ser mía cuando tú ya no la quisieras! ¡Tú estabas al tanto!-

-¡Es mi esposa Veyron, no "la extranjera"!- gritó finalmente Fate al límite de su autocontrol.

Fate se interrumpió respirando entrecortadamente.

Precia solo miraba a todos sus peones con los brazos cruzados elegantemente sobre el pecho, una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro. Aunque sus planes no hubieran salido como lo esperaba, tal vez no todo estuviera perdido.

-¿A que se refiere Veyron?- preguntó Alicia con anormal calma mirando a Fate.

Durante varios segundos todos estuvieron en silencio. Hasta que la Hegemon intervino con voz cantarina e inocente.

-Sí, ya recuerdo esa reunión. Fue antes de la ceremonia... de _matrimonio_,- y para nadie pasó desapercibido el tomo de desprecio que la Hegemon imbuyó en la palabra "matrimonio," -Cuando Fate estaba todavía poco…entusiasmada con la unión. Bien…parece que has escogido mal el momento Veyron. Fate no parece haberse cansando de su esposa todavía. Debiste asegurarte que no la quería antes de tratar de tomarla sin permiso.-

Nanoha miraba a Fate con asombro, sintiendo que algo más se rompía en su interior.

Fate no podía devolver la mirada a Nanoha. ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que lo que Veyron decía no era cierto? No al menos en la forma en que lo decía. Veyron molestaba constantemente a Fate por la actitud de su esposa desde que se habían conocido en Nihon. La Hegemon en efecto le había dicho a Fate con su habitual desprecio por todo, que se casara y cuando se cansara de su esposa, se la diera a Veyron que parecía extremadamente interesado en ella.

Veyron hizo un gran alboroto diciendo como él le enseñaría modales a la extranjera pero Fate jamás pensó que realmente llegaría a...eso.

-Bien ya que todo está aclarado, creo que podemos acabar este desagradable espectáculo,- dijo Precia y se preparó para salir de la habitación pero la voz de Fate la detuvo.

-No.-

Precia se volvió para mirar a Fate. Al igual que todos los demás.

-No me importan las razones que haya creído tener. Veyron atacó a mi esposa y pagará un precio por ello,- después se volvió hacia la hermana del aludido que sus guardianes todavía custodiaban, -Y Cypha levantó su espada contra mí. Ninguna de las dos cosas puede quedar sin castigo.-

Fortis Huckebein, que había llegado con Precia pero hasta entonces se había mantenido en el pasillo, entró al escuchar las palabras de Fate.

-Su alteza,- dijo dirigiéndose a Precia, -No pretendo excusar el comportamiento de mis hermanos pero creo que podemos llegar a una solución razonable. La heredera está demasiado ofuscada y dudo de su…perspectiva de justicia. Solicito hacerme cargo del castigo a mis hermanos.-

-No,- volvió a decir Fate con firmeza sin dar tiempo a que su madre hablara siquiera.

-Su alteza,- insistió Fortis sin siquiera mirar a Fate, -al menos deben tener un juicio, estar seguros de que lo que dice Veyron no es verdad, que tal si…-

-De ninguna manera,- dijo Fate con voz controlada y fría acercándose a Fortis, -Y te diré porque. Con su acción, estos…estúpidos…no solo me han agredido a mí y a mi esposa, sino también a los intereses del imperio. Yo no _debía_ de estar aquí…Para todos los fines y para todas las personas no estaba en Dinsmark. Todo lo que planeamos para que pareciera que yo salía con la caravana en la mañana se ha ido al diablo…-

Fate miró a Veyron con profundo enojo, -¡…A causa tuya! ¡Y tú debías estar en ese maldito grupo, no aquí agrediendo a mi esposa!-

Veyron estaba, y se veía, acorralado. Fortis apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Fate con un destello de rabia.

-Signum…- llamó Fate. La guerrera echó una última mirada a la hermana de Veyron quien miraba a todos con rencor y desprecio, antes de acercarse a Fate por sus instrucciones. –Cypha se quedará en los calabozos de Stir Castle…-

-¡No puedes hacer eso, somos nobles…!- interrumpió Cypha pero el agarre repentino de Zafira desarmándola y amagándola la hizo callar.

-…y a Veyron,- continuó Fate sin hacer caso de la interrupción mirando a Veyron con rabia, -lo llevaras a la Torre. Su castigo final será decidido después.-

Veyron y sus hermanos se estremecieron al escuchar las intenciones de Fate.

A una seña de Signum la guardia entró para tomar a Veyron y llevárselo; él pataleó, gritó y se resistió hasta que cuatro de los seis guardias imperiales que Alicia había traído con ella, se lo llevaron prácticamente arrastrando. Durante todo el trayecto y hasta que su voz se perdió entre los pasillos del palacio, llamó a Fate diciéndole que no podía hacerle eso.

Después Signum y Zafira salieron llevándose a Cypha quién no se resistió pero los miró a todos de una manera positivamente asesina.

-Veyron y Cypha tienen razón, Fate. Somos una de las familias nobles más reconocidas del Imperio, tenemos derechos. Las otras casas nobles no verán con buenos ojos esta decisión,- Fortis la miro amenazadoramente mientras exponía su punto.

-Solo por eso esos estúpidos siguen vivos Fortis,- dijo Fate con dureza, -Da gracias por eso.-

Fortis se volvió hacia Precia con una solicitud silenciosa.

La Hegemon solo se encogió de hombros. En realidad estaba bastante molesta con Veyron. Todo su plan se había ido al traste por la pésima ejecución de ese imbécil. Incluso como peón resultaba un inepto. Él tenía que haber despojado a Fate de la efímera ilusión que tenía con esa extranjera y tenía que haber removido el obstáculo que Nanoha significaba para ella.

-Tienes que reconocer que Fate tiene razón en lo que ha dicho Fortis, tú conocías la importancia de esta misión,- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación, rematando con todo terminante, -Ella decidirá el castigo de tus hermanos.-

Tras varios minutos, solo Hayate, Shamal, Vita y Alicia estaban en la desordenada habitación con Nanoha y Fate. Esta última estaba de pie junto con Vita que esperaba sus instrucciones, observando como Hayate arreglaba un poco el desastre de la habitación, como Shamal limpiaba con mucho cuidado el rostro de Nanoha que ya se hinchaba en algunas partes y a Alicia…

Alicia estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, tomando la mano de Nanoha con una de las suyas y con su brazo sosteniendo gentilmente los hombros de la pelirroja, dándole ánimos y soporte. Alicia le hablaba suavemente a Nanoha diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que habían llegado a tiempo y que nada de eso volvería a pasar jamás.

Alicia estaba confortando a su esposa.

Fate con la cabeza gacha, se sentía fuera de lugar y completamente inútil. No había estado ahí para impedir que ese desastre ocurriera y no había previsto las intenciones del maldito Veyron. No había podido proteger a Nanoha como había prometido.

Ni siquiera podía confortar a su esposa y tampoco había podido matar a Veyron como debió haber hecho.

"_Y eso hubiera significado arriesgarme a que Nanoha también fuera condenada," _pensó Fate aunque eso no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor. Los Belka no castigaban a uno solo de los amantes. Ambos eran castigados. De esa forma se evitaban venganzas y mentiras innecesarias pero también se cometían injusticias.

En ese momento, como si lo presintiera, Fate levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Nanoha. Su esposa la miraba con profundo desconcierto y casi…con decepción.

"_Es comprensible,"_ pensó Fate. _"Debe pensar que la vendí."_

Era cierto que su madre había dicho eso, una de las veces que expresó en voz alta su oposición al matrimonio con la heredera de Nihon. _"Sin importar la forma en que te cases, si en algún momento te cansas de ella seguramente Veyron podrá hacerse cargo."_

Entonces, como golpeada por un rayo, Fate se dio cuenta de que no había estado tratando de proteger a Nanoha porque se lo hubiera prometido a Shiro Takamachi. La había protegido porque realmente deseaba hacerlo. Aunque hubiera fallado miserablemente en la tarea.

Y ahora Nanoha la miraba con decepción y ella sentía lo merecía, en más formas de las que podía explicar.

Con pasos lentos, tentativos se acercó a ellas y se inclinó apoyándose en una de sus rodillas como si hiciera una reverencia para estar más a la altura de ellas que estaban sentadas en el borde de la cama. Alicia no soltó la mano de Nanoha en ningún momento y Fate notó que incluso ella, la miraba con recelo. Eso la hirió más de lo que podía asimilar en ese momento.

-No voy a aceptar ninguna reclamación en este momento Fate,- le dijo Alicia adelantándose a cualquier cosa que Fate estuviera pensando, -Si, tu precioso plan fantástico se fue al diablo; no fue culpa mía, ni de Hayate y mucho menos de Nanoha, ni siquiera…-

-No estoy reclamando nada,- la interrumpió Fate con tristeza.

La dos hermanas se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos y después Fate se volvió a su esposa. Nanoha tenía el labio partido, el pómulo donde los nudillos de Veyron se había impactado rojo y en proceso de hincharse y un par de cortes profundos en la ceja y la sien donde se había impactado contra la mesa hacia la que Veyron la había arrojado a parte de otras pequeñas contusiones en su hermoso rostro. Fate apretó los puños sintiendo que la ira volvía a apresarla.

-Él va a pagar por esto Nanoha,- le dijo con voz contenida levantando su mano para tratar de rozar su mejilla.

Nanoha dio un involuntario salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la mano de Fate.

Alicia la sostuvo aún más estrechamente.

Fate se quedó congelada, con el estómago hecho un nudo y un puño estrujando su corazón.

-Tal vez ahora no sea el momento más adecuado para…hablar, Testarossa-san- intervino Hayate, notando la tensión que el incidente había producido entre ambas hermanas. Lo mejor era que todos tuvieran tiempo para recuperarse.

Fate se puso en pie lentamente ocultando su turbación detrás de su fachada dura e impasible. Era comprensible que Nanoha no quisiera que nadie la tocara o estuviera cerca de ella en esos momentos.

Pero Hayate, Shamal y…Alicia, estaban cerca de ella.

"_Entonces…es a mí a la que no quiere cerca o tocándola,"_ pensó Fate aunque a parte de esa conclusión ya habían llegado antes._ "No puedo decir que no la entiendo."_

-Hablaremos después,- dijo sin más sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras le hacía una seña a Vita para que la siguiera y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Mientras la miraba alejarse, Nanoha quería decirle algo pero no sabía que. Se sentía como si apenas estuviera despertando de un horrible sueño para darse cuenta de que había sido real. Ellas habían llegado a tiempo para evitar que fuera más horriblemente real de lo que había sido pero todavía se sentía devastada, rota…dolida.

No estaba segura de porqué, pero no quería que Fate se fuera…aunque sabía que tampoco podía pedirle o permitir que se quedara. No podría soportar que se quedara.

Aunque Fate le había indicado que la siguiera, Vita se demoró un poco más.

Nanoha tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la ruda guerrera pelirroja la miraba intensamente.

-Peleaste bien,- le dijo Vita casi con respeto sorprendiendo a todas, empezando por Nanoha que se quedó sin palabras, -Si Fate dijo que lo pagaría puedes tener la certeza de que lo hará, con creces.-

Tras esa frase salió detrás de Fate dejando a las tres mujeres solas en la habitación.

Linith con rostro compungido esperaba afuera. Fate le indicó que les diera un poco de tiempo antes de entrar y después se volvió a Vita con una orden terminante.

-Nadie. Absolutamente nadie puede entrar a esta habitación sin mi consentimiento. Tienes ordenes de matar a quién sea que lo intente. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente claro?-

Fate estaba furiosa con Vita por haber caído en el juego de los Huckebein pero tenía que reconocer también la parte de culpa que tenía en el proceso. Vita asintió en silencio.

-Y una cosa más. A partir de mañana, quiero que entrenes a Nanoha.-

Vita la miró intrigada.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento? – preguntó sin más, -Ella se ve fuerte, ya sabemos que sabe montar bastante bien, es tozuda hasta las orejas y sé que conoce un poco de armas pero de ahí a que pueda usarlas hay una gran diferencia.-

-Empieza con lo necesario para nadie pueda atacarla de esa forma otra vez,- le respondió Fate y entonces se dio cuenta de lo envarada que Fate se veía al hacerle el requerimiento.

Vita comenzó a sospechar para dónde iba Fate pero aun así llevó su cuestionamiento más profundamente. A ella también le parecía que lo que había hecho los Huckebein escudándose en su estatus era despreciable pero Fate tendría que darle la orden clara y explícitamente, -No se puede hacer una guerrera en un día Fate.-

-No la entrenarás un día, se entrenará diariamente a partir de ahora. Empezará contigo pero también tendrá otros maestros, tú la prepararas para ello.-

-Entonces básicamente quieres que pueda defenderse,- terminó la pequeña guerrera cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Fate la miro detenidamente, de una manera extraña y sombría, -No,- dijo al cabo de un rato, -No quiero que _solo_ pueda defenderse, quiero que pueda matarlos y que todos en Stir Castle…en todo Dinsmark, _sepan _ que puede hacerlo.-

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a por sus review y comentarios.<p>

Y una disculpa, he tenido que actualizar un detalle en el tiempo de la historia. Eso de escribir a las tres de la mañana no ayuda.

Nuevamente gracias y saludos a todos.


	9. Guerreros

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios. Ya me volví a atrasar en responder. Asi es la vida. Una disculpa a todos los pendientes.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Pascualina quien sigue 'apasionadamente' esta historia. La verdad es que todavía estaba pensando mi estimada y haciendo ajustes y no estaba en mis planes actualizar tan rápido. No he terminado de redondear todo lo que quería pero me llegaron al corazón tus reviews y me esforcé, asi que especialmente para ti aunque sea en domingo.

Agradecimientos y dedicatoria especial también para Inushu, gracias amigo por la plática, las ideas, los ánimos y especialmente las sugerencias espectaculares de anime. Realmente le has dado un empujón tremendo al fic. Me estoy esforzando para estar a la altura.

Parece que no puedo terminar de editar el capitulo anterior. A veces escribir a las tres de la mañana no es tan bueno. Como quiera que sea, tenía un error (horror) garrafal ahí en el tiempo de la historia. Corregido esta, acepto que puede causar confusión aunque el resultado final es el mismo. No tienen que releer el capitulo completo pero si alguien desea hacerlo, ya esta arreglado.

Galadan, ahora entiendo lo que me decias en El Legado...¿Donde rayos estás ahora para corregirme?...Esta bien, revisare la cosas ochenta veces (como tú) de ahora en adelante (¡No te rias!) y dejare a los lectores esperando tres semanas hasta tener el 100% de seguridad que no falta ni una coma. Ok, exageré, fue un poco mas grave que una coma, ¡pero tú debiste decirme antes!

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 8. GUERREROS.**

-X-

Nanoha despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Todo el cuerpo le dolía pese al brebaje que le había dado Shamal la noche anterior y a los cuidados de su doctora. Al menos algo de bueno tuvo la pócima y es que pudo dormir y descansar sin sueños de ninguna índole.

El día anterior prácticamente se había quedado todo el día en su habitación, recuperándose. Fate había pasado varias veces durante el día para ver cómo estaba pero sus vistas fueron cortas y escuetas; apenas un _"¿Cómo te encuentras?"_ y un _"Avísame si necesitas algo,"_ para después marcharse rápidamente casi sin mirarla.

Nanoha suspiró y se levantó sintiendo puntos de dolor en demasiadas partes del cuerpo para contarlas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hayate y Shamal entraran a su habitación para ver cómo le estaba yendo esa mañana. El día anterior, ninguna de sus compatriotas, ni Alicia se separaron de ella en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- le preguntó Hayate con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante.

-Hmmm,- respondió con un gesto ambiguo. Ahora que estaba de pie, parecía como si una manada de caballos salvajes le hubiera pasado encima pero no iba a reconocer eso frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a sus confidentes.

-Bueno, ya que estas con tan buen ánimo esta mañana, te aviso que tu guardia especial espera ansiosamente por una cita contigo.-

Nanoha y Shamal miraron a Hayate desconcertadas.

Shamal nunca había sido buena para levantarse temprano, Hayate siempre la adelantaba a ese respecto y ese día no había sido la excepción. Se levantó desde antes que despuntará el sol y aun a esa temprana hora de la mañana Vita ya estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta de Nanoha.

Según le había explicado a Hayate tenía una misión muy importante encomendada por Fate para la _"Señora Nanoha."_

Desde el día anterior, Vita había dejado de referirse a Nanoha como _"Hey tú," _para empezar a dirigirse a ella mucho más formalmente. Le pequeño cambio no le pasó desapercibido a Hayate, sin embargo por más que trató de saber cuál era esa misión tan especial, Vita no le dijo nada.

Así que en esos momentos, a diferencia de Nanoha y Shamal, ella se moría de la curiosidad. Incluso fue a buscar a Alicia para preguntarle que se traía su hermana entre manos, pero la rubia se quedó igual de desconcertada que ella. Incluso un poco más.

Después de explicar lo más escuetamente que pudo la situación a Nanoha, la convenció que de recibiera a la guerrera después de desayunar. Shamal revisó a Nanoha, le cambió unos vendajes y la ayudó a vestirse mientras Hayate hacía que les preparan el desayuno en la habitación de Nanoha.

Alicia no tardó en unírseles cuando supo que tomarían el desayuno en las habitaciones de Nanoha, motivada también por el comentario de Hayate de que Nanoha recibiría a Vita después de eso para ver cuál era esa misión tan importante encargada por Fate.

Hayate y Alicia parecían mucho más interesadas que Nanoha quién simplemente estaba intrigada pero sin darle importancia.

Y así, después de un rato, Vita entró muy formalmente mientras las cuatro mujeres sentadas a la mesa departían después del desayuno ligero y frugal que acostumbraban.

Nanoha que todavía estaba llevándose una mora a la boca casi se atraganta cuando escuchó a Vita dirigirse hacia ella.

-Mi señora,- dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Por un momento dudó de si en efecto la guerrera se dirigía a ella, y casi miro a su alrededor, pero la mirada de Vita estaba fija en ella y en nadie más.

-¿Si?- respondió Nanoha acomodándose en su asiento.

-Mi señora Fate me ha encomendado la misión de enseñarle el arte de la defensa y el uso de las armas,- anunció Vita sin más.

Las cejas de Nanoha se elevaron en un gesto de sorpresa para después fruncirse en un gesto de desagrado pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Shamal se adelantó.

-Eso es imposible,- dijo la doctora mirando a Vita. –_Mi_ señora,- explicó enfatizando el posesivo ya que a ella también le había sorprendido el nuevo trato de Vita hacía Nanoha, -recibió golpes internos muy fuertes el día anterior. No puede hacer ningún esfuerzo físico en los próximos días.-

-Es muy importante que empiece ahora,- insistió Vita como si Shamal no hubiera hablado. –En las batallas se reciben golpes, ella debe sobreponerse y empezar su aprendizaje.-

Shamal no le dio tiempo a Nanoha ni siquiera de rechistar.

-De ninguna manera, no es como si Nanoha-chan fuera una guerrera bárbara como ustedes,- Vita miró a Shamal con mirada asesina mientras Hayate trataba de aguantarse la risa. –Ella es una dama.-

-Una dama que no puede defenderse por sí misma,- agregó Vita.

-Caballero Vita,- intervino Alicia por primera vez con la voz y el semblante muy serio reprendiendo a la guerrera de la guardia; ella había reaccionado casi de la misma que Nanoha ante el anuncio. Con sorpresa al principio y después con disgusto mientras pensaba _"Asi que esa es la flamante idea de mi hermanita. Dioses."_

Pero se abstuvo de comentar sus pensamientos y se concentró en controlar a Vita. -Modere sus comentarios hacía su señora.-

Para sorpresa de todas, Vita cedió e inclinando la cabeza nuevamente explicó. -Son órdenes de Fate.-

-No me importa lo que ella ordene,- dijo Nanoha al fin cansada de que las demás hablaran por ella. –Ni siquiera sabe o le interesa si yo quiero, puedo o necesito hacer eso.-

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Alicia sabía que eso venía, si la tonta de su hermana le hubiera comentado algo, hubieran podido evitar ese nuevo conflicto, especialmente en los momentos en que se encontraban.

Incluso Vita parecía sorprendida por el argumento parpadeando varias veces con sorpresa. En ningún momento pensó que Nanoha no quisiera seguir el camino del guerrero.

-Yo hablare con mi hermana,- ofreció Alicia. –No incurres en falta Vita. Además como menciona la consejera Shamal, Nanoha no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo físico de momento.-

Vita trató de protestar pero Alicia cortó todas sus objeciones con los mismos y tajantes argumentos hasta que la guerrera tuvo que ceder.

Cuando Vita salió de la habitación, todas esperaban que Nanoha despotricara contra Fate pero el estallido nunca llegó. Simplemente se puso de pie y se quedó apoyada en la ventana mirando hacia el patio del castillo.

Sus amigas se quedaron con ella un rato más pero finalmente viendo que estaba tranquila la dejaron para que descansara un poco. Alicia estaba preocupada porque pronto tendría que decidirse la situación de Veyron y estaba segura que Nanoha tendría un papel preponderante en ello, por lo que quería que estuviera lo más tranquila y recuperada posible.

Durante ese día Nanoha se quedó en su habitación, todavía desconcertada por el ofrecimiento de Vita que en realidad, era una orden de Fate. El anuncio, le había acarreado una serie de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados y contradictorios.

"_¿Y quién rayos le dijo a esa arrogante prepotente que yo quiero aprender el 'arte de la defensa' de esa forma?"_ pensaba Nanoha caminando de una lado para otro de su habitación casi con frenesí. _"¿Pero es que acaso no se imagina quien será la primera persona de la que querré defenderme?"_ eran algunas de las pregunta que rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez en su monologo de cuestionamientos personales.

Aunque ese mismo monólogo le hacía darse cuenta que en realidad no tendría mucho caso defenderse de Fate ya. Aun en su enojo, reconocía que desde que le había dejado la habitación para ella sola, no hecho ningún intento de volver a tocarla. Pero eso no impedía que su línea de pensamiento siguiera desarrollándose, junto con su enojo.

"_¡Ni siquiera vino a hacer la propuesta ella misma!"_ y quizá era lo que más le molestaba de todo el asunto.

Durante esos terribles minutos que estuvo a merced de Veyron, realmente deseando poder enfrentarlo y patear su trasero por haberse atrevido a ultrajar su dignidad de esa forma, se sintió profundamente vulnerable e impotente por no poder hacerlo.

Y por un fugaz momento, deseo no haber rechazado todos los ofrecimientos de entrenamiento de sus hermanos.

Pero a ella no le gustaba entrenar. Sus hermanos eran expertos y letales guerreros, al igual que su padre, y le habían ofrecido enseñarle muchas veces. Pero no eran guerreros barbaros y salvajes como los Belka. No, eran místicos, espirituales, guerreros que se entrenaban durante años para dominar sus impulsos interiores y no pelear. Ganar una batalla sin pelear era el máximo logro que un guerrero como ellos podía aspirar. Algo que los Belka jamás entenderían y mucho menos respetarían. Ella había decidido no seguir ese camino de guerreros míticos y ancestrales de su familia y ahora, ¿una Belka venía a tratar de enseñarle las burdas técnicas que ellos usaban para que pudiera defenderse?

Miyuki que siempre le decía que entrenar sería bueno para su temperamento se reiría de ella hasta morir.

A ella misma la ironía del caso la ponía enferma. Y para hacer la ironía aún más dolorosa, la propuesta había venido de la Belka que más odiaba. Su esposa.

-X-

-¿Y realmente confías en él?-

La expresión de la Hegemon se mantuvo imperturbable. Su vocera era la única que se atrevía a cuestionarla y a hablarle de esa manera tan familiar. Al menos tenía el buen tino de hacerlo solo en privado.

Solo que en esa ocasión no estaban complemente "en privado."

Precia había convocado también a cabeza del consejo de nobles a raíz de ese penoso incidente que Fate y Veyron protagonizaban.

La mujer acompañando a Precia y a Olivie, no era tan alta como la Hegemon, ni tan imponente; ni tan espectacularmente bella como su vocera, pero todo su porte estaba imbuido por una serena y elegante calma que enfatizaba su nobleza.

Al igual que los Segbrecht, los Huckebein, los Ingvalt, los Stratos o los Dahlgründ, la familia Alpine era una de las de mayor abolengo entre los Belka y quienes actualmente, estaban a la cabeza del consejo.

Las tres mujeres habían crecido siendo amigas cercanas en la infancia y la adolescencia pero pese a ello, Megane siempre se dirigía a Precia siguiendo el más estricto protocolo aunque estuvieran en privado.

Al escuchar a Olivie dirigirse a su poderosa prima de manera tan familiar y hasta un poco desfachatada, Megane solamente suspiró, sus labios se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisa y desvió los ojos para no ver la mirada de reproche que Precia le dirigió a Olivie y se concentró en algún detalle ornamental del estudio personal de la Hegemon.

Desde varios años años, su esposo y anterior Hegemon, había habilitado unos habitaciones muy cercanos al salón del trono, para mantener reuniones privadas más informales. A diferencia de los anteriores Hegemon que todo acostumbraban hacerlo con gran pompa en el Salón del Trono, Enzo prefería sentarse y hablar con sus jefes militares, gobernadores y nobles de forma más cercana y privada en algunas ocasiones.

Precia había mantenido esa costumbre. Tal y como su esposo le había enseñado, el secreto era mucho más fácil de contener y controlar de esa forma. Además de que se podían controlar otras expectativas. La Hegemon había sido siempre muy cuidadosa de no sentar un patrón. Podía tratar asuntos de extrema gravedad o importancia en uno u otro espacio dependiendo del efecto que quisiera provocar en sus convocados, los cuales no sabían dónde los recibiría su gobernante hasta el último momento.

Pero Megane era prácticamente inmune a esos efectos. Trataba a Precia con deferencia y respeto pero la conocía a la perfección. Y sabía que en esos momentos no estaba particularmente feliz con Olivie por cuestionarla de esa manera delante de ella.

-No se trata de una cuestión de confianza, sino de conveniencia Olivie,- apuntó la Hegemon severamente después de escrutar a su prima durante varios segundos con mirada penetrante.

Otra cosa que le fastidiaba a la Hegemon de su prima, era que al igual que Megane, la conocía a la perfección. Y no se inmutaba bajo esas miradas. Cumplía sus órdenes aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, no la cuestionaba en público, pero le dejaba muy clara su oposición.

Como en ese caso.

-Vas a involucrarlo en un asunto muy serio…y muy interno Precia. Aunque nunca hayamos tenido conflicto con el Reino de Albión y ellos no nos igualen en poderío, ahora estamos…disminuidos,- argumentó Olivie ignorando la actitud de abierta molestia de la Hegemon ante sus comentarios.

-Por eso precisamente debemos tener su apoyo. Además, él era amigo de Enzo,- aclaró Precia para después rematar con voz firme, -Y la decisión ya está tomada.-

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Olivie sabía que no podía hacer nada desde el principio pero al menos tenía que intentarlo y dejar sentada su posición.

-A Fate no le va a gustar.-

-No lo hago para que le guste. Se hará porque es necesario. Además ella tiene sus propios problemas en estos momentos gracias a esa esposa suya,- dijo la Hegemon sin disimular su desprecio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos?- preguntó Olivie ya de nuevo en su papel oficial.

-El mensajero real llegó esta mañana, el guerrero de Albión estará aquí para el anochecer y el recibimiento aunque discreto debe estar a la altura de su investidura,- dijo la Hegemon casi con altivez.

Olivie se abstuvo de comentar nada y solo miró a su prima. Precia sabía perfectamente que eso no les dejaba prácticamente tiempo de nada y que aunque fuera una visita "oficial" discreta, correrían de un lado para otro haciendo preparativos, que con el problema de Veyron encima Fate pondría en grito en el cielo y menos aún le gustaría a lo que venía ese extranjero. Precia lo sabía todo, por eso en esos momentos que sostenían uno de sus duelos de miradas privados, la Hegemon le sonreía casi malignamente como retándola a reclamarle.

Lo sabía y había esperado hasta el último momento para decírselo. Y además la enviaba como su mensajera y artífice con Fate. Seguramente era un plan urdido semanas atrás con Fortis que, ahora que el líder de la familia Huckebein y primer consejero imperial estaba tan indignado por el trato a su hermano menor, la Hegemon se había visto en la necesidad de involucrarla al último momento.

En ese momento, Olivie cayó en la cuenta de otro detalle que se le había pasado por completo hasta entonces. Precia debió de darse cuenta que algo cambió en su mirada porque la sonrisa traviesamente perversa que lucía se desdibujó un poco.

Olivie se percató que si no hubiera sido por el incidente con Veyron, Fate tendría ya dos días de camino hacía Kestrel y no se hubiera enterado sino hasta varios días después de la visita intempestiva que recibían. Casi parecía que Precia lo había planeado para que sucediera de esa manera, Olivie miró a su prima con la sospecha frunciendo casi imperceptiblemente su ceño.

Esa era una de las ventajas de conocerse mutuamente tan bien.

La Hegemon abrillantó su sonrisa para Olivie, -No esperaba una respuesta de Albión tan rápida y mucho menos su arribo en esta prontitud, me hubiera encantado darte más tiempo querida prima pero sé que es algo que tu podrás manejar.-

Olivie inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza…su Alteza, ahora si me disculpan, me ocuparé de su encargo.-

Después de decir eso, salió dejando a Precia solo con Megane.

-Aun después de tantos años, su Majestad continúa atormentando a la pobre Olivie sin piedad,- dijo Megane con una sonrisa muy leve en los labios pero un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

Precia se rió con ganas. –No sé a qué te refieres Megane, tú sabes que no sabría que hacer sin ella.-

La Hegemon había estado sentada durante todo el intercambio mientras que Megane y Olivie se mantenían de pie. Estaban ya a solas pero Precia no invitó a Megane a tomar asiento.

-Lo sé. Es ella quién siempre ha estado a su lado después que nuestro amado Hegemon Enzo muriera,- después de hacer una pausa mirando a su antigua amiga de la infancia, agregó, -De hecho, ha estado a su lado desde mucho antes…su Majestad.-

Precia hizo un gesto despectivo y se puso de pie. La mirada que le dirigió le dejó claro a Megane que no debía abundar más por ese camino.

-La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras, a parte de tu participación en el vergonzoso espectáculo que mi hija y Veyron montaron, es para manejar las expectativas de las otras casas nobles respecto a nuestro visitante,- dijo Precia cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Entiendo las razones,- respondió Megane con serenidad. –Hablaré con ellos. No creo que sea problema. Sin embargo sí creo que el incidente entre Fate y Veyron nos causará a todos más…confrontaciones. Aunque todos reconocen que Veyron actuó mal, algunos se oponen a un castigo…demasiado terminante.-

Precia se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. –Veremos como maneja Fate esa situación.-

-Contará con mi apoyo en lo que decida,- aclaró Megane con seguridad, ella estaba muy segura del sentido de justicia de Fate y se compadecía un poco de que la Hegemon estuviera poniendo a prueba a su heredera todo el tiempo, aún en esas situaciones tan delicadas. -Pero tiene una decisión difícil enfrente. Lo que decida, determinará un poco su futuro como dirigente del Imperio Belka.-

-Con certeza,- coincidió Precia, -Es lo que he estado tratando de decirle respecto a ese matrimonio con la heredera de Nihon. ¡Ese matrimonio es solo una conveniencia para el Imperio! Mira ahora el escándalo que ha montado para defender a 'su esposa' a toda costa. –

-Eso era lo que su Majestad decía de su matrimonio con el Hegemon,- le recordó Megane para profunda molestia de Precia.

-Es diferente,- dijo la Hegemon como restándole importancia. –Enzo y yo nos casamos por conveniencia pero ambos entendíamos las ventajas de nuestro acuerdo.-

-Y ambos renunciaron a las personas que realmente amaban para llevarlo a cabo a toda costa… su Alteza.-

Precia miró a su amiga casi con inquina. Megane era la única que podía decirle eso con total certeza.

-Todos tenemos un precio que pagar Megane.-

-X-

-¿Se puede saber cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?-

Alicia ni siquiera tocó la puerta de la habitación-estudio de Fate cuando entró hecha una furia.

Signum y Fate levantaron la cabeza del mapa que estaban estudiando, se miraron unos segundos y Signum se dio la vuelta para dejar a las hermanas a solas. Ella sabía perfectamente que cuando la tormenta se desataba en Alicia, no había nada que hacer más que enfrentarla. Fate no tenía opción.

Cuando Signum salió, Fate miró a su hermana con seriedad.

-Si me explicas a que te refieres…-

-¡A esa idea 'brillante' de que Vita entrenara a Nanoha!-

Fate parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa. Alicia se veía positivamente furiosa y si ella estaba tan enojada…otra persona seguramente lo estaba aún más.

-Bueno…después de lo que pasó con Veyron, yo pensé…-

-¿¡Y tenías que hacerlo de esa forma? Dioses Fate, ¿es que no entiendes por lo que Nanoha ha pasado?-

Fate se quedó en silencio apoyada en la mesa sintiendo que la frustración crecía en su interior. No importaba cuales fueran sus objetivos, invariablemente se equivocaba con ella…siempre.

-Le hemos quitado todo, su país, su libertad…- Alicia evitó mencionar otras cosas que Fate le había arrebatado a Nanoha pero la pausa fue significativa para ambas, -… y entonces tu 'querido' amigo llega para abusar de ella de la manera en que lo hizo, como si tuviera derecho a ello; y después para completarlo llegas tú como si nada con eso de, 'Si, ahora aprende a defenderte.' Ni siquiera se lo propusiste personalmente, Fate. No, me exprese mal, ni siquiera fue una propuesta… ¡Fue una maldita orden!-

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta interrumpieron el furioso alegato de Alicia. La joven respiró profundamente para calmarse dándose cuenta que ella nunca le hablaba a Fate de esa manera. Entre ellas jamás se gritaban y mucho menos, se insultaban de la forma en que ella lo había hecho en esas pocas frases.

Las dos hermanas se miraron, Fate se veía envarada y tensa mientras que Alicia se sentía entre enojada con su hermana y culpable por haberle hablado de esa forma.

Sin mayor espera la persona que había tocado, abrió la puerta unos segundos después.

Ambas hermanas sabían que solo podía ser una persona.

Olivie las miró a ambas y sin esperar una invitación que seguramente no llegaría, entró.

-Su conversación se escuchaba perfectamente hasta ahí afuera, eso no es habitual en ustedes- les dijo Olivie acercándose pero mirando especialmente a Alicia. La mesa las separaba pero se veían mucho más distantes de lo que Olivie las había visto jamás. –No creo que las acciones de Fate tengan que ser juzgadas con tanta intolerancia, Alicia.-

-Tía Olivie…- empezó Alicia, -Lo único que digo que Fate podría esforzarse un poco en entender la situación en la que Nanoha se encuentra.-

-¿Y ser considerada, amable y gentil?-

Alicia solo asintió mirando a su tía y por la expresión en su cara presintió que lo siguiente que la mujer mayor diría no iba a gustarle para nada.

-El líder de un Imperio no puede darse el lujo de ser considerado, amable y gentil Alicia. Al igual que a ti, a mí también Nanoha me resulta una mujer agradable; creo que es una chica noble que terminó en una posición estratégica en el momento justo. Ella, al igual que todos nosotros, tiene un rol que jugar en este momento y situación que nos toca vivir. Ella es tan libre como nosotros; puede plegarse a lo que su condición como heredera del reino de Nihon y consorte imperial le exige, o puede rechazarla y morir. No te hagas ilusiones pensando que para nosotras es diferente. Ella sabía a lo que venía a este lugar, que lo aceptara o no es algo muy diferente.-

Alicia y Fate permanecieron en silencio preguntándose, aunque por diferentes razones, qué le había pasado a su tía esa mañana; Olivie por lo general era mucho más optimista y luminosa. Ella era la que les daba ánimos, no quién le daba brutalmente con la verdad en la cabeza.

-Estamos en medio de una crisis en estos momentos y es cuando ustedes deben permanecer más unidas que nunca, no discutir por situaciones que no pueden cambiar,- continuó Olivie tomando uno de los mapas que Fate tenía sobre la mesa, extendiéndolo. Tomando uno de los pisapapeles tallados que Fate usaba para señalar posiciones lo ubicó en la capital Belka y después ubicó otro, mucho más lejano en las frías tierras de Albión. Un pequeño mar, estrecho pero peligroso se interponía entre ambos.

-Su madre ha pedido apoyo al rey de Albión para afrontar la crisis. Ella piensa que tenerlo de aliado es mejor que tenerlo como un chacal esperando nuestro momento más débil para saltarnos al cuello,- les explicó.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Fate levantando las cejas con sorpresa, -Madre no me ha comentado nada al respecto.-

-Nadie sabía nada al respecto,- dijo Olivie con esfuerzo, como si el mero hecho de decir las palabras le costara. –Precia afirma que el halcón del Rey llegó esta mañana.-

-¿El halcón? ¿A qué te refieres Olivie?- Fate tomó a su tía del brazo, llamándola por su nombre como hacían cuando eran pequeñas para llamar su atención, ya que la mujer se veía enfrascada en diversos pensamientos.

Inspirando profundamente Olive se volvió hacia Fate. Era quién más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

-Un…emisario del Rey llega hoy al atardecer y debemos estar listos para recibirlo. Tu madre espera que el apoyo de Albión sea instrumental para superar esta crisis. Como nadie está realmente al tanto de los problemas que tenemos, el emisario viene en una misión oficial discreta,- miró a su sobrina y Fate no pudo desentrañar lo que veía en su mirada, –En embargo, e l rey ha enviado al Guerrero de Albión al servicio de tu madre…-

Fate se quedó muda ante las siguientes palabras de su tía.

-…la servirá en lo que sea que ella le indique…y la protegerá bajo cualquier eventualidad que se presente. Ella dice que así se sentirá mucho más tranquila…cuando tú no estés.-

Fate se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas sin poder creer lo que Olivie le acababa de decir. Mil pensamientos se desataron en su mente corriendo como caballos desbocados. Entre todo lo que su madre podía hacer…tomaba esa decisión…sin decirle absolutamente nada.

-No confía en mi lo suficiente,- dijo Fate en un murmuro, más para sí que para las mujeres con ella.

Toda la furia que sintiera momentos antes, se había desvanecido y Alicia se acercó para tocar el hombro de Fate, aunque ni ella, ni Olivie sabían que decirle para amortiguar lo que sabían que la rubia estaba pensando.

Como si se diera cuenta repentinamente que estaba en una posición vulnerable, Fate se puso de pie y se irguió con determinación.

-Preparemos las cosas como madre desea entonces,- dijo Fate, su rostro nuevamente serio e impenetrable, -Tenemos poco tiempo.-

Ni Alicia, ni Olivie lo cuestionaron. Fate llamó a Signum y Zafira y durante un buen rato estuvieron trabajando con ellas hasta que los detalles más importantes estuvieron cubiertos. Signum prepararía a la guardia para el recibimiento y Zafira escoltaría a la comitiva de Albión desde el borde de Dinsmark hasta Stir Castle.

Ese día no harían mucho más con la comitiva de Albión llegando al atardecer, pero con seguridad al día siguiente su madre convocaría a varias reuniones así que después de asignar las tareas para los preparativos, Alicia y Olivie dejaron a Signum y Fate preparando la información y los datos que seguramente necesitarían para los días por venir.

Fate además de todo tenía el juicio y la sentencia de Veyron encima como su responsabilidad con todo y las protestas de los Huckebein, las labores normales de la Guardia Imperial que habitualmente le correspondían junto con las de Veyron, la investigación de las hermanas Florián, la coordinación de la misión a Kestrel y todo ese revuelo que los rebeldes les estaban causando. Con un suspiro largo comenzó a desear que Victoria y Micaiah estuvieran ahí y no camino a Kestrel… y entonces cayó en la misma conclusión a la que Olivie había llegado no mucho antes.

Era fortuito el que ella todavía estuviera ahí. El guerrero de Albión habría llegado cuando ella estuviera rumbo a Kestrel. Y entonces comenzó a preguntarse cuáles eran realmente las motivaciones de su madre para esa decisión.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Alicia y Olivie caminaban hacía las tareas que tendrían que organizar. Alicia quería avisarle a Nanoha ya que como consorte imperial tendría forzosamente que estar presente en el recibimiento y quería que estuviera preparada. Ella misma había ofrecido a Fate hablar con ella, avisarle y asegurarse de que Nanoha estaría lista a tiempo.

-Mi madre no había estado en comunicación con Albión en años,- dijo Alicia de repente. Al segundo siguiente que su tía les había dado la noticia, una llama de alerta se encendió en su cabeza. -¿Por qué ahora de repente? ¿Por qué así?-

-El rey fue un gran amigo de tu padre,- fue lo único que Olivie respondió.

-Vino para sus funerales pero no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces,- Olivie solo asintió a las palabras de su sobrina.

-Si bien el Rey de Albión es duro e implacable, también es justo. Él nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo con los planes expansionistas que puso tu madre en marcha hace diez años. El….- Olivie, nuevamente como si le costará decir lo que pensaba. –Él dijo que esto que está pasando ahora pasaría…inevitablemente.-

-¿Se lo dijo a mi madre entonces? ¿Cuándo papá murió?-

-No,- respondió Olivie después de un rato. –Se lo dijo un par de años después, cuando la campaña expansionista comenzaba. Le que se olvidara de esas ideas que no le traerían nada bueno y…le propuso a tu madre que se casara con él.-

Alicia se paró en seco con la boca abierta. Ella y Fate tenían quince años cuando su padre había muerto. Su madre estaba aterrorizada acerca del destino de su familia, Fate era la heredera pero todavía no era no suficientemente fuerte. Por eso se había lanzado en su frenética campaña de expansión, atacando antes de ser atacada.

-Yo nunca…- empezó Alicia.

-Nadie lo supo, Precia no lo consideró una alternativa viable en ese entonces…Pero tal vez ahora piense diferente,- la cortó Olivie con un ánimo sombrío y derrotado que Alicia jamás le había visto con anterioridad.

-X-

Nanoha se veía radiante en un llamativo vestido largo azul profundo mientras Shamal y Hayate terminaban de arreglar su cabello y el tocado que luciría esa noche. No se había vestido con tanta elegancia desde el día de su boda.

Alicia había llegado a verla antes de la comida para anunciarles acerca de la visita sorpresiva de un emisario de Albión. Hayate desde luego sabía todo acerca de Albión y hablo excitadamente acerca del Guerrero cuando Alicia les dijo quién vendría. Nanoha por su parte había escuchado de ellos pero estando tan lejos de Nihon, nunca habían tenido una relación directa con los sajones y no estaba, ni remotamente tan bien informada como Hayate.

Como quiera que fuera, le sorprendió el entusiasmo de Hayate. De acuerdo a su consejera, el Guerrero de Albión era el guerrero de guerreros, prácticamente una leyenda en vida y no podía esperar ya tener el honor de conocerlo. Ella y Shamal hablaron prácticamente toda la tarde de lo que habían escuchado acerca del mítico guerrero aunque Shamal dijo un poco tímidamente al final, que hasta no verlo en persona, para ella Signum era el retrato más completo de un guerrero.

Hayate se burló de ella toda la tarde por ese comentario. A Nanoha le intrigó pero no mucho más allá, realmente todavía no estaba de ánimo para esas apariciones protocolarias pero tanto había insistido Alicia en su participación en el evento y lo importante que era que luciera espectacular que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. La hermana de su esposa llegó incluso a pedirle, casi como un favor personal, que fuera amable y cortes con los visitantes esa noche…y los días por venir.

Considerando que no eran Belka, el abierto entusiasmo que mostraba Hayate y que tenían fama de caballeros nobles y arrojados, y no de bárbaros salvajes como sus anfitriones; Nanoha creía que si podía ser políticamente correcta en su trato con ellos. Tal vez hasta podrían caerle bien.

Además de que para ese momento, ya le intrigaba profundamente conocerlos.

Unos golpes ligeros en la puerta les indicaron que el momento había llegado. Hayate y Shamal estaban también listas, hermosas y elegantes pero no podían competir la apariencia y el porte de Nanoha que estaba simplemente radiante. Aun con los ligeros cortes en el rostro que los polvos de Shamal no habían conseguido disimular por completo, se veía sobria como una reina.

-Adelante,- dijo Nanoha irguiéndose en su posición y preguntándose quién podía ser. Alicia le había dicho que Fate iría por ella, pero Fate siempre entraba sin tocar, razón por la cual se apresuró a estar lista o al menos, vestida, desde mucho antes de la hora acordada.

Para su sorpresa quién entró a la habitación después de que ella diera su autorización fue Fate.

Su esposa entró y se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta mirándola.

Aunque su rostro no lo reflejaba, Fate se había quedado sin aliento y sin habla mirando a su esposa, con el corazón latiendo desbocado y a punto de salírsele del pecho. Casi como la primera vez que la había visto en la corte de Nihon. Casi porque en realidad en esa ocasión anterior no se había quedado paralizada sin saber que decir.

-Testarossa-san,- dijo Hayate regresando a Fate a la tierra, -Se ve muy elegante esta noche.-

Ese día Fate había escogido su uniforme de gala negro con motivos en rojo y dorado de Mariscal de la Guardia Imperial, junto con el manto blanco y el broche que la investía como heredera del Imperio.

La voz de Hayate, también sacó a Nanoha del ensimismamiento en que se había quedado pero se dijo a si misma rápidamente que su azoro se debía a la sorpresa de que Fate tocara la puerta y esperara para abrir, y no porque se hubiera quedado embobada mirándola. En ese momento, notó una enorme espada que no había visto con anterioridad en su cinto.

El protocolo señalaba que se usaran espadas ceremoniales en eventos sociales pero esa espada le parecía perfectamente de batalla a Nanoha.

-Gracias…Yagami-san,- respondió Fate y para sorpresa de todas, hizo algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado, se sonrojó.

Carraspeando ligeramente, se arregló la capa que no necesitaba ningún ajuste y recuperó el control. -¿Nos vamos? No deben tardar en llegar y debemos estar en el Salón del Trono antes de que llegue mi madre.-

Con actitud un poco insegura, se acercó a Nanoha y le ofreció su brazo.

-Puedo caminar por mí misma,- fue la brusca respuesta de ésta para después echar a andar sin esperar a nadie.

Hayate y Shamal salieron apresuradamente de la habitación tras ella mientras Fate se quedaba unos segundos dentro de la habitación. Fue hasta que conscientemente se relajó e inspiró que se dio cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba tensa de tanto apretar los dientes y de lo fuerte que aferraba la empuñadura de su espada.

Cuando por fin salió se encontró a su esposa con sus consejeras esperándola al final del pasillo.

-Lo prometiste Nanoha-chan,- alcanzó a escuchar Fate que Hayate le decía a su esposa.

Fate se acercó a ellas y sin mirar a su esposa, las instó a continuar.

No volvió a ofrecer su brazo a Nanoha hasta que llegaron a la puerta lateral del Salón del Trono por donde entrarían a su lugar en la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Ahí antes de entrar, Fate se volvió y miró fijamente a los ojos azules de su esposa. Nanoha inspiró e espero preparándose para contraatacar a cualquier cosa que Fate le dijera pero las palabras nunca llegaron. Fate solamente la miró hasta que Nanoha solo sintió que algo se derretía en su interior bajo esa mirada.

El paje abrió la puerta y solo entonces, Fate levantó su brazo.

-Solo tienes que tocar mi antebrazo hasta que lleguemos a nuestros lugares,- le dijo pero más que sus palabras fue la mirada que cruzó por los ojos carmesí lo que hizo que Nanoha apoyara levemente su mano en el sitio indicado.

Al subir los escalones hasta los elegantes sillones que ocuparían un par de niveles abajo del Trono de la Hegemon, Nanoha tuvo que sujetarse con más fuerza del antebrazo de Fate. Se volvió ligeramente para mirar a su esposa pero Fate continuo mirando hacia el frente como si el contacto no hubiera sucedido.

El Salón del Trono estaba lleno. Todos los nobles estaban ansiosos por las intempestivas noticias y especialmente por conocer al guerrero de la leyenda.

El Trono de la Hegemon se encontraba en el nivel más alto, con la vista más privilegiada mientras que Fate y Nanoha ocupaban lugares provisionales abajo y a la derecha de la Hegemon mientras que Alicia y Olivie se encontraban a la izquierda. Ellas habían llegado antes y apenas un par de minutos después de que Nanoha y Fate tomaran sus lugares, las trompetas anunciaron la entrada de Precia.

La Hegemon entró luciendo su más imponente manto blanco con motivos en purpura y un elegante vestido en la misma tonalidad pero con un matiz mucho más oscuro.

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron o inclinaron ante la Hegemon y solo se pusieron de pie hasta que estuvo instalada en su posición de honor. Dos golpes en el piso anunciaron que el invitado de honor estaba en la puerta.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron.

Nanoha se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante conforme las puertas se abrían.

Una solitaria figura esperaba de pie y casi se pudo escuchar como todos contenían el aliento con sorpresa.

El guerrero de leyenda que esperaban era una mujer.

Ella era rubia, y aunque llevaba el cabello perfectamente recogido en un peinado alto, dos mechones de cabello y dorado caían elegantes enmarcando un rostro sereno y perfecto. La cubría un regio manto azul oscuro ribeteado de piel blanquísima y bajo este, vestía una brillante armadura plateada cubriendo un vestido largo vestido azul.

La guerrera se apoyaba serenamente sobre una espada enorme con funda azul y motivos dorados.

Nanoha que no sabía nada de espadas, estaba deslumbrada por la belleza del arma en manos de la guerrera extranjera; los Belka estaban simplemente boquiabiertos. Nanoha ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma en que Fate la miraba durante esos momentos.

La voz del paje imperial, que estaba embobado mirando a la invitada y fue prácticamente despertado de un golpe por Zafira, se escuchó presentando a la guerrera con lo cual todos los demás también salieron de su azoro.

-¡Saber de Albión!-

Con eso, la guerrera que hasta el momento había permanecido completamente inmóvil y con la mirada baja, levantó la vista y avanzó con paso firme y decidido hasta llegar a la distancia protocolaria donde con un grácil movimiento apoyó una rodilla en el piso y se inclinó ante la Hegemon del imperio Belka.

-El Rey Uther Pendragon de Albión envía sus respetos su Alteza. Mi espada y mi vida están a su servicio.-

Precia sonrió y levantándose de su trono descendió los escalones hasta quedar de pie frente a la enviada de Albión.

-De pie guerrera de Albión, sé bienvenida.-

Con eso, Saber se puso de pie y hasta entonces Nanoha pudo ver que la recién llegada tenía unos hermosos, profundos y penetrantes ojos verdes que en ese momento cayeron sobre ella y sus miradas permanecieron engarzadas unos instantes.

La corte, que hasta entonces había sostenido el aliento, deslumbrada; prorrumpió en vítores y aplausos, que eran más para desahogar la tensión que para celebrar a la recién llegada.

La primera presentación correspondió a Fate como heredera imperial. A una seña de su madre, ella y Nanoha se pusieron de pie y la pelirroja notó que en esa ocasión Fate no le ofreció su antebrazo sino que la aferró del brazo para descender los escalones hasta donde Precia y Saber esperaban.

-Fate Testarossa,- dijo Fate seriamente una vez estuvo frente a frente con la invitada, ella era ligeramente más alta que Saber pero verlas a ambas juntas había dejado a más de uno y de una en la corte, casi desmayados.

-Saber de Albión,- repitió la guerrera extranjera en el mismo tono.

Ambas rubias se miraron unos segundos antes de inclinar muy ligeramente la cabeza.

-_Mi_… esposa,- dijo Fate volviendo a tomar a Nanoha del brazo. Esta la miró ligeramente sorprendida pero se contuvo a tiempo de decir nada. _"¡Yo también tengo un nombre…Y soy mucho más que solo 'tu' esposa!" _pensó indignada.

-Nanoha Takamachi,- dijo Nanoha antes que Fate dijera nada más y se inclinó en una reverencia sonriendo amablemente. Para sorpresa de todos, Saber también le sonrió, si bien fue una sonrisa discreta y casi tímida, extendió su mano para tomar la de Nanoha y se inclinó ante ella.

-Es un placer conocerla mi señora,- se limitó a decir.

A Nanoha le cayó inmediatamente bien esa chica formal y respetuosa.

-Parece que a ambas nos gusta el azul,- dijo Nanoha todavía sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Saber se ensanchó un poco más, -Mi señora luce muy hermosa en ese vestido, ese es un tipo de belleza que una vestimenta de guerra jamás podrá conseguir.-

-¿Cómo debemos dirigirnos hacia ti, Guerrera de Albión?- preguntó Precia en ese instante interrumpiendo la conversación y prácticamente, ignorando a Nanoha.

Saber se volvió hacia la Hegemon para responder y solo entonces, Nanoha se volvió y su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta que Fate la miraba seria y penetrantemente casi con el ceño fruncido y que sus ojos se veían mucho más oscuros de lo que eran habitualmente.

-Solo Saber su Alteza. Soy una sierva al servicio del Rey de Albión y a partir de ahora, a su servicio,- respondió.

-Tienes que decirme como esta Uther después de tantos años,- le dijo Precia, -Pero ahora permítenos darte la bienvenida…Saber.-

Con eso Precia levantó la mano graciosamente para que Saber, como su flamante nuevo caballero la guiara y hacer las siguientes presentaciones personalmente.

Durante el resto de la noche, el Salón del Trono Belka estuvo lleno de risas, comida, música y amena conversación. Todos estaban eufóricos y entusiasmados, deslumbrados por la guerrera dorada, su encanto, gentileza, gallardía e indiscutible nobleza.

Todos a excepción de Fate, quien un poco apartada de todo miraba en silencio apretando su espada como si quisiera hacerle daño, a Nanoha sonriendo y platicando animadamente durante largo rato con la guerrera de Albión.

Pero no era la única que estaba apartada mirando.

Olivie miraba alternativamente a Fate y a Precia. Precia miraba y evaluaba a todos menos a ella. Fate solo miraba a Nanoha.

Alicia los miraba a todos y nadie la miraba a ella.

Y Nanoha… Nanoha parecía tener ojos para solo Saber.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano. Y una disculpa tambien si quedan algunos errorcillos por ahi. No lo edite y revise todo lo que quería pero si no lo publicaba ya, ya, ya...me iba a demorar una semana mas en hacerlo, asi que disculpas anticipadas. Lo editare y mejorare en los dias por venir. Tambien me falta corregir algunos detalles menores de los capitulos anterior (principalmente tipografia, nada mas grave...espero)<p>

Ok, solo como aclaración esto es un cameo más que un cross-over. (Lo siento, llegado el momento no encontré a nadie dentro de la saga de MSLN a la altura de Fate para la tarea que se requiere)

Y si, Saber de Fate Stay Nigth.

Kod-chan…Respira…despacio….exhala….respira….Yo también te quiero.


	10. Sentencia

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 9. SENTENCIA.**

-X-

Durante todo el resto de la noche, Nanoha se encontró a si misma dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se hallaba la atractiva guerrera extranjera...y prácticamente en todas las ocasiones, se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes mirándola de vuelta.

Como si Saber también estuviera buscándola a ella con la mirada aun mientras hablaba con alguien más.

-Parece que has causado una muy buena primera impresión en alguien,- le dijo una inquisitiva Hayate en un determinado momento con un tono un tanto críptico y Nanoha, ruborizándose un poco, no tuvo argumentos para desmentirla. Su amiga no hizo más comentarios y ella no quiso profundizar en cuanto había notado Hayate de interés de su parte.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, los invitados se fueron retirando, y la Guardia Real se encargó de 'invitar' a los más reacios a seguir su velada en otro lado tan pronto Precia Testarossa se excusó retirandose seguida muy discretamente por Olivie.

Desde su sitio con Hayate y Shamal, Nanoha vio como Fate y Signum se acercaron a Saber.

-¿No se ve maravillosa?- fue el comentario de Shamal mirando lánguidamente hacia donde las tres guerreras se encontraba. Signum, por su estatura sobresalía entre las rubias. Fate casi igualaba a su capitana, pero Saber distaba casi veinte centímetros de su marca aunque no por eso se veía menos imponente.

-¿A cuál de las tres te refieres?- preguntó Hayate con sarcasmo.

Su hermana la miró fastidiada, -A Signum desde luego.-

-Hay que reconocer que esas Belka tienen algo en su porte que las hace…resaltar, ¿no te parece Nanoha-chan?- preguntó Hayate.

Nanoha la miró fastidiada.

Después de lo que pareció un intercambio breve de palabras, la mujeres enfilaron hacia las puertas principales del Gran Salón donde antes de salir siguiendo a Signum, Saber todavía volteó ligeramente para mirarla por última vez.

Y quizá porque Nanoha también estaba mirando hacia ella, no notó a Fate de pie a su lado hasta que su esposa le habló.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Nanoha se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos carmesí más fríos y duros que de costumbre mirándola.

-Puedo llegar a mi habitación perfectamente sola,- dijo como respuesta a la pregunta y sin esperar otro comentario de Fate o a que Hayate y Shamal se unieran a ella, caminó hacia la puerta lateral que daba al pasillo desde donde podían llegar a sus habitaciones.

Esperaba que Fate la detuviera en cualquier momento pero ese pensamiento no la hizo aminorar la marcha, ni voltear hacia atrás; caminó erguida con determinación y seguridad, con paso firme y rápido pero no apresurado hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación donde Vita la esperaba de guardia. Sin moverse un ápice de su postura de guardia, guerrera Belka apenas levantó una ceja para saludarla. Nanoha prefería eso a que se dirigiera a ella con tanta formalidad como lo había estado haciendo desde esa mañana.

Apenas habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde el incidente con Veyron, pero Fate había insistido en que ambos Vita y Zafira estuvieran mucho más vigilantes y alertas hasta que la determinación del castigo de Veyron se concretara. Cypha, la más visceral e impulsiva de los Huckebein después de Veyron, estaba en los calabozos de Stir Castle y Fate dudaba que el resto de los Huckebein hiciera alguna estupidez pero de varias fuentes le había llegado información de que no estaban para nada contentos con la situación de sus familiares y no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Nanoha entró a su habitación apenas respondiendo al escueto saludo de Vita y estaba deshaciendo el peinado alto que Hayate y Shamal le habían hecho cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Por un momento pensó que eran sus consejeras que llegaban para ayudarla a desvestirse y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se volvió para encontrarse con Fate mirándola fijamente.

Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva para ocultar su sorpresa, se enfrentó a ella desafiante como siempre.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó con una voz que esperaba, sonara muy enojada y especialmente, indignada, sin embargo dentro de si sus entrañas se encogieron solo de pensar porque Fate se encontraba ahí justo en esos momentos.

Fate no le contestó y sin más se acercó a grandes zancadas, con el semblante mortalmente serio.

-Sal de aquí…ahora mismo,- le ordenó Nanoha maldiciéndose por retroceder un paso mientras Fate se acercaba decididamente a ella; sin mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer, solo alcanzó a levantar el brazo para mantenerla a distancia pero su esposa aferró su muñeca jalándola hacia a ella y antes de que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de cómo había pasado, se encontró con su cuerpo estrechamente aferrado entre los brazos de Fate, sus pelvis en estrecho contacto y una de las piernas de la rubia entre las suyas mientras esta la besaba casi con furia.

El contacto, intimo e invasivo, intempestivo como el oleaje del mar embravecido la dejó sin aliento pero se rebatió con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió liberar sus labios lo suficiente para espetarle a Fate en un jadeo, -¿Vienes terminar lo que tu amigo dejó pendiente?-

Fate la miraba respirando agitadamente, sintiendo que algo más que deseo la quemaba por dentro.

Aferrando aún más fuerte a Nanoha, le preguntó en voz baja y con una inmensa tristeza, -¿Lamentas que lo haya detenido?-

La preguntó enfureció a Nanoha, quién liberó una de sus manos y la abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo; la mano le dolió tanto después del acto que hasta entonces se percató que Fate no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por detenerla o por evitar el golpe aunque hubiera podido hacerlo fácilmente. Su esposa no se había movido ni un ápice; solamente la aferraba por la cintura y el brazo de Nanoha empujándola por el pecho era lo único que mantenía una distancia razonable entre ellas.

-Después de todo, él cae en la categoría…de cualquiera… que no sea yo,- continuó Fate con el mismo tono y mirándola con la misma tristeza, como si no notara la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

Nanoha sintió como el agarre en ella se aflojaba pero no se movió, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de la de Fate. No se había dado cuenta que sus manos, que hasta unos minutos antes empujaban a Fate con todas sus fuerzas, ahora solo descansaban sobre el pecho de la rubia que subía y bajaba con la fuerza contenida de un animal herido. Tampoco se daba cuenta de su propia respiración agitada por el esfuerzo o del calor que emanaba de todos los puntos donde sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Lo único que podía ver eran los ojos de Fate y esa mirada que parecía herida y atormentada como nunca la había visto.

Imperceptiblemente, como la niebla que baja de las montañas y lenta e inexorablemente lo cubre todo a su paso, con la misma brumosa e inevitable lentitud, sin notarlo, sin sentirlo, sus cuerpos se acercaron cada vez más hasta que los labios de Fate estuvieron solamente a milímetros de los suyos.

Y Nanoha solo se dio cuenta de que estaban entreabiertos cuando los labios de Fate igualmente entreabiertos los rozaron en, más que un beso, una caricia tibia y estremecedora.

El abrazo de Fate ya no era más el agarre férreo de antes, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda, las caderas y el trasero de Nanoha mientras su labios se abrían en un beso todavía suave pero más profundo e íntimo, de una forma que jamás lo había hecho con anterioridad.

De pronto Fate se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su ser y se encontró a si misma sosteniendo el aire frente a sí. Varios metros a su derecha, Nanoha, respirando tan profundamente como ella la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la viera en su vida. O como si estuviera aterrorizada.

-Vete…. - dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

La petición no sorprendió a Fate pero aun así trató de acercarse nuevamente a su esposa hasta que las siguientes palabras de esta si la clavaron en seco en el sitio donde se encontraba -…. Por favor…-

Ahí de pie, envarada y temblorosa, Fate se dio cuenta que no quería irse.

Quería volver a abrazarla; deseaba escuchar gemir a Nanoha como lo había hecho aquella terrible noche que tenía grabada a fuego en su memoria y que había sido el cielo y el infierno a la vez. Quería que su cuerpo se arqueara contra el suyo y que sus piernas se aferraran alrededor de su cintura.

No solo quería poseerla, quería que se entregara a ella con el mismo deseo que Fate sentía solo de verla.

Y no quería verla mirando a nadie más.

Quería hacerle el amor hasta hacer arder el mismísimo infierno en que se sentía y que Nanoha no deseara ver a nadie más que no fuera ella y no pronunciara otro nombre que no fuera el suyo.

Abrumada en medio de la bruma que nublaba sus sentidos, Fate salió apresuradamente de la habitación sin volver a mirar a Nanoha, ignorando a Vita que la miraba intrigada y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la suya ; entró y se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, diciéndose que tenía que quedarse en esa habitación.

Y dándose cuenta de que estaba sintiendo cosas por Nanoha, que jamás se imaginó que sentiría por nadie.

-X-

Cuando Fate salió, Nanoha retrocedió hasta apoyar una mano ardiente y la espalda sobre la fría superficie de la pared de piedra y sin importarle su hermoso vestido, se dejó deslizar hasta el piso.

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía.

Y se dio cuenta con horror de que si Fate hubiera intentado tocarla o besarla nuevamente… le habría correspondido…hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-X-

La mañana siguiente, un cielo todavía oscuro y nublado se cernía sobre la capital Belka; era apenas el comienzo de la temporada otoñal pero el clima ya se sentía frío y los días comenzaban a hacerse más cortos. En Dinsmark, situada en un valle rodeada de altas montañas, ese día era aún más corto. Todavía faltaba un rato para que el sol se levantara pero varias personas ya estaban afuera en el frio y la oscuridad que abrazaban la ciudad. Se podía sentir en el olor y la sensación del aire que ese día pintaba para ser como los anteriores, plomizo y gris. Esos días, el frío y a la reticente oscuridad matutina parecían aferrarse al suelo hasta que el sol estaba mucho más arriba de las montañas; pero los Belka ya estaban ocupados en sus diversas tareas preparándose para el invierno por venir.

A nadie le sorprendía Stir Castle compartiera esa actividad desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana.

Sin embargo, a todos causó sorpresa la salida del contingente negro que se identificaba con las ejecuciones en la torre de Dinsmark. Un carruaje negro que solo se utilizaba para esas ocasiones y que iba custodiado por ocho jinetes igualmente embozados en negro.

Todos sabían lo que ese carruaje significaba. Alguien de la Torre enfrentaría su destino, y probablemente la muerte.

Era inicio el tercer día desde el desde el desagradable incidente que había obligado a Fate a mantenerse en Dinsmark pese a sus planes. Era el tercer día que Veyron pasaría en la Torre…y el último. Por ser un noble, de acuerdo a las leyes Belka, tendría que recibir un castigo o ser liberado al atardecer de ese día.

Fate, que iba en el carruaje junto con Olivie Segbrecht en representación de la Hegemon y Alicia, no estaba dispuesta a conceder la enérgica petición de los Huckebein para que Veyron fuera liberado. Pero también dudaba sobre su castigo.

Las tres mujeres iban inusualmente silenciosas en el carruaje, cada una concentrada en sus pensamientos. Fate había tenido una mala noche después de su encuentro con Nanoha. Se había sentido perseguida por demonios incluso sin quedarse dormida, inquieta y presa de una desazón que no podía o no quería explicarse.

Después de estar un par de horas en vela y sintiendo el alma en un hilo, casi estuvo tentada a buscar la compañía de alguna chica que estaba segura que no la rechazaría, pero el deseo que le quemaba las entrañas se enfriaba como una noche helada de invierno solo de pensar en tener a otra persona que no fuera Nanoha en sus brazos.

Nanoha.

En la única que podía pensar era en Nanoha y cómo la había mirado la noche anterior.

-Nanoha debería haber venido con nosotras Fate,- la voz de Olive con la mirada fija en ella sacó a Fate de sus cavilaciones y le recordó que tenía que concentrarse en lo que se avecinaba mientras su tía continuaba, -Fortis y Curren se opondrán a que Veyron sea juzgado si ella no está presente.-

-Nanoha es lo menos por lo que los Huckebein tendrán que ocuparse…- apuntó Fate devolviendo la mirada de su tía, -Pero no te preocupes. No quise que viniera con nosotras ahora, pero llegará con Signum y Zafira antes del mediodía que es cuando deberá ser dictada la sentencia de Veyron.-

-¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Alicia que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra.

Desde el incidente que tuvieron el día anterior donde le había gritado, Fate había estado muy distante con ella; Alicia sabía que su hermana tenía mucho más trabajo ahora recomponiendo sus planes y atendiendo sus labores con la Guardia Real como siempre. Además de que, dado que ella era la responsable de la misión a Kestrel, Precia le había dado la completa autoridad y la total responsabilidad por la sentencia de su amigo. Ella decidiría el castigo de Veyron. Olivie asistiría como representante y vocera de la Hegemon, pero no intervendría para nada en la decisión. Alicia sabía que había mucho más pasando con Fate sin necesidad que lo dijera, solo tenía que verla y saber que nunca antes habían estado tan distanciadas como en ese momento, la llenaba de tristeza.

"_Tengo que hablar con Fate…pronto,"_ pensó mirándola, recriminándose todavía un poco por no haberlo hecho antes y haber discutido con ella. Olivie tenía razón. En ese momento, era cuando más unidas debían estar.

Ni una sola vez durante esos dos días, se habían detenido a hablar de que pasaría con Veyron o cómo se sentía Fate con esa situación. Nada, simplemente organizaron la recepción para la guerrera de Albión y Fate le dejó toda la comunicación con Nanoha a ella como si no pudiera hablar personalmente con su esposa.

Alicia había notado la forma en que ambas habían salido del salón del Trono la noche anterior y temiendo lo peor, las había seguido hasta su habitación sin saber que hacer después. Para su alivio Fate no tardó mucho en salir. Pero el semblante sombrío que tenía desde ese momento la noche anterior no había cambiado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a su vez Fate como respuesta a su pregunta, mirándola por primera vez en el trayecto. Sus ojos eran idénticos pero Alicia conocía los matices de su hermana a la perfección. Una barrera impenetrable estaba alzada ahí para todos incluso, impensablemente, para ella. -¿Castigarlo? Desde luego.-

-No,- respondió y agregó un poco más duramente de lo que pretendía sin poderlo evitar, –Matarlo.-

Fate se mantuvo en silencio desviando la mirada. Esa era justamente la pregunta que se había hecho minuto tras minuto los dos días anteriores desde que se llevaron a Veyron a la Torre. Habitualmente las personas que llegaban a la Torre lo hacían con el propósito de ser interrogadas.

Garyu, el verdugo oficial del Imperio era además, el encargado con esa tarea. Y era condenadamente bueno en ella. Para el, los interrogatorios a través de la tortura no eran un acto de violencia sino un arte. El arte de desmenuzar y develar las complejidades del alma humana pese a la voluntad. Su oscuro rostro de facciones angulosas y duras era impenetrable y se mantenía inmutable mientras hacía la misma pregunta sin piedad una y otra vez aplicando diversas 'técnicas' para obtener una respuesta. La respuesta. Era experto, paciente y meticuloso; sabía cuándo le mentían para ocultar la verdad, sabía cuándo le mentían para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y más que nada, sabía cuándo le decían la verdad de la verdad porque ya no soportaban un minuto más. Podía reconocer el momento exacto en que finalmente llegaba a la medula espinal, al alma de la verdad que yacía en el corazón del hombre o la mujer encargados a sus manos. Y nadie, moría antes de ese momento.

Si había algo sobre lo que Garyu sabía, era acerca de la verdad, el dolor y la muerte. El dolor era solo un vehículo para su arte de obtener la verdad, esa era su recompensa y no los casi siempre, sangrientos procedimientos requeridos para infringir el dolor necesario para llegar a la verdad. El dolor era su camino a la verdad. Y la muerte, después de las preguntas de Garyu era en muchos casos, una bendición o una liberación que se esperaba con ansias, no un castigo.

Y como tal, Garyu la proporcionaba.

Fate no había querido que Garyu interrogara a Veyron.

Podía entender las reservas de Alicia respecto a su decisión.

La noche anterior mientras se revolvía sin poder dormir, dos preguntas estrujaban su corazón. Que le estaba pasando con su esposa que la hacía sentir como si una espada le atravesara el pecho…. Y si podría realmente, mandar matar a su amigo.

-Fate,- se escuchó la voz de Olivie conforme el carruaje se aproximaba a la gran mole oscura de la torre donde toda la familia Huckebein ya las esperaba pese a la hora para dar la batalla final por su hermano. -¿Cuál crees que sea la diferencia entre las personas? ¿Por qué algunos pueden ser reyes, reinas, generales, señores feudales… Hegemon… y otros no?-

Fate se quedó intrigada mirando a su tía quien en ese momento ya no le devolvía la mirada. Olivie se mantenía mirando hacia el exterior a través del oscuro velo en la ventana que ocultaba su presencia para las personas de afuera. Su tía a veces les hacía esas preguntas salidas de la nada desde que eran niñas. Siempre con el propósito de enseñarles algo. No tenía caso preguntarle porque le preguntaba eso. Si ella no podía entender la razón, Olivie jamás se la diría.

-¿Por qué han nacido con esa responsabilidad?-

Olivie la miró entonces y sonrió.

-Podría ser. En el caso de los jerarcas, haber tenido la suerte de nacer en esa cuna les da el derecho pero no garantiza que se mantendrán en esa posición.-

Fate, reflexionó. Su tía tenía razón. El problema que tenían entre manos y la paranoia de su madre radicaba en ese preciso detalle. Alguien, no quería a las Testarossa en el trono del Imperio Belka.

-¿Ser muy buenos para tomar las decisiones correctas?-

Olivie rió de una forma que Fate y Alicia jamás le habían escuchado. Era un sonido oscuro, ajeno y desconcertante que no contenía una pizca de felicidad sino todo lo contrario.

-Lo bueno y lo correcto,- dijo meando la cabeza como si esas dos palabras fueran amargas de pronunciar.- Lo que hace la diferencia entre esas personas que ves afuera Fate, que solo deben vivir su vida tranquila y sencillamente y aquellos que deben regir la vidas de otros… entre aquellos que tienen _poder_ sobre la vida de otros es fundamental….y más que su capacidad de ser bondadosos, asertivos, justos o valientes…está en su capacidad de maldad; sin más razón que el poder de ejercerla sin límites cuando es necesario y créeme Fate…en una posición de poder, siempre es necesario.-

Fate se quedó de una pieza, su tía jamás le había hablado de esa forma. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho de esa forma, ella era siempre la que trataba que Fate no se convirtiera en el reflejo de su madre. O al menos eso había creído hasta ese momento.

-Te rehusaste a que Garyu interrogara a Veyron. Los Huckebein han visto tu debilidad y como los…nobles… que son, te hincaran los dientes en el cuello debido a ella y no te soltaran,- en esos momentos Olivie la miraba fijamente. –Debes tomar una decisión que decidirá tu futuro como futura líder del Imperio Belka, Fate. ¿Qué es lo que vas a decidir? ¿Ser buena? ¿O ser Hegemon?-

-X-

Nanoha escuchó desde su cama los cascos de los caballos saliendo de Stir Castle. Pese a que ya casi era de día, se sentía agotada. Su noche había sido casi tan mala como la de Fate, aunque esto último ella no lo sabía. Ella tampoco había podido dormir perseguida por las emociones que la visita nocturna de su esposa le había provocado y que además, se mezclaban con el desconcierto que sentía cada vez que recordaba como la miraba la misteriosa guerrera extranjera. Las imágenes de las dos guerreras se yuxtaponían en sus pensamientos en diversos momentos, dejándola confundida y con una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

"_Dioses,"_ pensó haciéndose un ovillo en la cama, _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_

Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido de esa manera aunque tenía que reconocer que nunca antes se había casado, nunca había tenido relaciones íntimas con otra mujer y nunca un demente había tratado de violarla.

Por si eso fuera poco, dentro de pocas horas tendría que ir a la mentada Torre de Dinsmark, ese lugar que parecía provocar escalofríos a todo el mundo y cuyo nombre solo era pronunciado en un murmullo reverente en el mejor de los casos y atemorizado en la mayoría.

El inesperado aviso de la llegada de la Guerrera de Albión había desmantelado todos los planes que tenían para el día anterior pero Alicia, alcanzó a decirle escuetamente que ese tenía que ser el día de la sentencia de Veyron Huckebein y que ella tendría forzosamente, que participar.

Apenas en ese momento, Nanoha cayó en la cuenta de lo apartada que Alicia había estado la noche anterior. Desde el incidente con Veyron la hermana de su esposa casi no se había apartado de ella un segundo. Shamal incluso le platicó que Alicia se había enfrentado con Fate a causa de ella. Nanoha, recordando la dinámica de las hermanas juntas, no podía imaginar que éstas pudieran haber discutido por su culpa, pero si tuvo que admitir que la actitud de Alicia durante la recepción de Saber no fue la habitual.

En ningún momento se acercó al grupo que formaban ella, Hayate y Shamal, tampoco habló con ellas en ningún momento. Nanoha embelesada con Saber no se había dado percatado de ese detalle hasta ese momento en que aun acurrucada en la cama, se preguntaba porque Alicia se habría comportado de esa forma.

Sus cavilaciones sin embargo, no duraron mucho tiempo más. Hayate entró en su habitación no bien el cielo comenzaba a clarear, ya lista para el día que se avecinaba, apurándola.

-Vamos Nanoha-chan, que hoy va a ser un día especial,- le dijo no bien entró mientras abría los postigos de las ventanas para que entrara la naciente claridad matutina…y el frio. Ante la mirada de reproche que su señora le dirigió, Hayate solo se encogió de hombros, -Es para espabilarte Nanoha-chan, lo hago por tu bien…Vamos, vamos.-

-¿Por qué la prisa?,- quiso saber, -Alicia dijo que teníamos que estar en la Torre antes del mediodía.-

La verdad es que Nanoha no se sentía particularmente entusiasmada de conocer ese lugar y menos por las razones por las que tendría que hacerlo.

-Alicia, Fate y la señora Olivie salieron hace un rato hacia la Torre, y con el movimiento de ayer ninguna de ellas pudo prepararte para el proceso que se nos viene encima. Alto tiene muchas cosas que explicarte sobre el sistema de justicia Belka y yo tengo que rezar para que no hagas una estupidez en el momento menos apropiado. Por lo que Signum le ha dicho a Shamal, Fate va a tener una situación muy difícil.-

Nanoha se sentó en la cama mirando a Hayate. Se conocían desde niñas y aunque Hayate aplicaba ese conocimiento mutuo mejor que ella, lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos la preocupó. Pese a su tono ligero y sus chanzas, Hayate se veía mucho más preocupada de lo que la había visto en años. Ni siquiera cuando la misiva amenazante de Dinsmark para obligarla a casarse con Fate había llegado a Nihon, la había visto tan preocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- le pregunto a su amiga sin morder el anzuelo de las provocaciones.

-Termina de arreglarte y más rápido lo sabrás,- le respondió Hayate jalando las sabanas y literalmente sacándola de la cama. –Signum y Alto estarán aquí pronto y tenemos poco tiempo.-

Para sorpresa de Nanoha, no fueron solo Alto y Signum las que acudieron sino también la guerrera de Albión. Eso sorprendió y desconcertó profundamente a Nanoha. De alguna forma, se sentía avergonzada de que Saber se enterara de lo que había ocurrido. Y especialmente, de que supiera que se había casado con Fate a la fuerza, por motivos políticos.

Saber por su parte, la había saludado sonriéndole con extrema cortesía y gentileza sin hacer ninguna pregunta pese a que se la quedó mirando con detenimiento y una pequeña tensión en la línea de su mandíbula la traicionó. Nanoha sabía que había visto los cortes que su enfrentamiento con Veyron habían dejado y que todavía eran visibles en su cara; pero solo viendo a Saber no podía saber si la Hegemon le habría dicho algo y qué podría haber sido.

Su ansiedad se tranquilizó cuando Saber le hablo de la misma forma serena que la noche anterior y vio la misma profundidad y respeto en los ojos verdes. Podría ser el efecto que la luz matutina, pero Nanoha podría jurar que incluso, Saber la miraba con mayor intensidad si es que eso era posible.

Mientras caminaban en grupo hacia los cuarteles de la guardia, Shamal tomó a Nanoha del brazo para acercarse a ella y susurrar a su oído sin que nadie más escuchara.

-Signum me dijo que Saber viene con nosotros por instrucciones directas de la Hegemon.-

Ante la mirada desconcertada de la pelirroja, Shamal agregó, -Ella tampoco sabe porque. Lo que si me dijo es que a Fate no le va a gustar nada verla llegar con nosotras. Y lo peor es que no puede avisarle. Una vez que inician el juicio de sentencia, se encierran hasta que termina. Nosotras podremos entrar pero no podremos salir hasta que…todo termine.-

Que quería decir exactamente Shamal con eso, Nanoha no tenía la menor idea y por la expresión de la doctora, ella tampoco.

Para tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión, cambió de tema indagando la situación de Shamal con Signum, -Al parecer ya hablas más con la Capitana de la guardia.-

Shamal sonrió y se ruborizó pero explicó, -Ha sido gracias a Hayate. Ella me ha dado algunas…ideas.-

Dentro de todo, Nanoha también sonrió mirando hacia el frente donde Signum y Saber encabezaban la marcha mientras Hayate y Alto, hablando en voz baja, la cerraban detrás de ella y Shamal. Resultaba difícil imaginar a esa fría, distante y seca guerrera Belka hablando con Shamal. Aunque también le habría resultado difícil imaginarla besándola apasionadamente sino la hubiera visto haciéndolo.

Y eso le recordó a otra guerrera Belka que también tenía esa costumbre de llegar y besar a las personas sin ninguna palabra de por medio. Nanoha hizo un esfuerzo para apartar de su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior y volvió a concentrarse en las figuras en el frente.

Pese a que la capitana Belka le sacaba un buen tanto en estatura a Saber, se notaba claramente que ambas eran guerreras. Ambas caminaban de esa forma erguida y controlada, con el cuerpo relajado pero con una energía latente que parecía lista para ser liberada en cualquier momento y una mano siempre lista en el pomo de la espada. Incluso el llevar siempre la espada al cinto las hacía caminar de una manera especial. Nanoha no se imaginaba como ella podría andar con ese pedazo de metal colgado de la cintura todo el día y solo quitársela para dormir.

A diferencia del día anterior que Saber había llegado vistiendo su espectacular armadura plateada sobre un vestido azul profundo, ese día vestía con extremada sencillez y sobriedad un atuendo de pantalones y camisa de paño negro y con botas del mismo color. Su cabello, recogido la noche anterior en un peinado alto, esa mañana caía libre solo sostenido por un simple y delgado cinto negro en una coleta baja. Lo que completaba el cuadro dejando a Nanoha otra vez un poco embelesada mirándola como a un príncipe, era la imponente espada.

Ella sabía que Saber era tan solo una guerrera, o como Hayate le había explicado, una caballero al servicio del Rey de Albión; pero al verla exudando gallardía aun en ese sencillo atuendo, Nanoha no podía evitar pensar que había algo real en su porte y su semblante. Algo que imponía un silencioso respeto. Y viendo eso en Saber, reconoció esa misma cualidad en otra persona.

Fate transmitía esa misma sensación pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. _"Que tenga esa dudosa cualidad no cambia los otros defectos que también tiene," _pensó en su defensa.

Cuando llegaron a los cuarteles de la guardia, Signum las guió a la habitación que Fate usaba como área de trabajo regularmente y guiándolas hasta la mesa donde la Mariscal extendía sus mapas, sin más preámbulo dejó caer la frase que dejó a Nanoha helada.

-Los Huckebein trataran de inculpar a la señora Nanoha por el ataque de que fue víctima. El adulterio en Dinsmark se castiga con la muerte de los dos amantes, no solo de uno. Ellos cuentan con que Fate no tendrá la determinación para ejecutar a su esposa y entonces, si ella se salva, Veyron se salva.-

Que Signum dijera su nombre y la palabra 'ejecutar' en la misma frase no ayudaba a su autocontrol.

Roja hasta las orejas, Nanoha no podía siguiera voltear hacia donde Saber se encontraba. Los guerreros Belka no hablaban pero al parecer cuando lo hacían, era como todo lo demás que hacían…sin la más mínima pizca de tacto o propiedad.

Sin embargo, asi de simple era la situación.

Y así de compleja.

-Nanoha-san no consistió, ni ha consentido jamás en una relación con ese individuo,- apuntó Hayate, -¡Él la atacó por todos los Dioses, ¿es que no pueden verlo?-

Signum y Alto asintieron, ambas entendían la frustración que las mujeres de Nihon sentían.

-En cualquier otro caso,- explicó Alto, -desde luego que ese sería un punto a tomar en consideración. La situación aquí es que los Huckebein son nobles…y no cualquier familia noble. En estos dos días han estado ´ganando´ adeptos para la causa de Veyron con las demás familias nobles. Si eso le pasa a uno de ellos, especialmente a los Huckebein, le puede pasar a cualquiera.-

-Todos reconocen que Veyron actuó mal, pero nadie quiere sentar un precedente que después sea usado en su contra,- cerró Signum.

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Nanoha seguía clavada en su lugar sin decir nada. La voz de Saber haciendo una pregunta, la hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarla de reojo, sorprendiéndose de encontrar la cara de la caballero inmutable.

-¿En ese caso no tendría la Hegemon que decidir lo que es justo?-

Signum y Alto se miraron pero fue Alto quien respondió. Signum prefería no decir su opinión en esos casos.

-Si…de hecho, eso ha complicado un poco más la situación. Dado que la señora Nanoha es…más bien, no es Belka, si la Hegemon decide a su favor sería visto como una afrenta aún más humillante contra la nobleza Belka. La Hegemon decidió que ya que Veyron es amigo de la señora Fate, la señora Nanoha es su esposa y ella es la heredera del Trono, entonces, la Mariscal tendría que decidir; pero no sin escuchar a las partes.-

-Dioses,- dijo Shamal angustiada, -¿Qué nos queda entonces?-

-¿Dejar que el maldito salga libre y matarlo?- preguntó Hayate al borde de la desesperación. Ella había hablado mucho con Alicia al respecto en los días anteriores y habían llegado al mismo callejón sin salida cada vez, con cada alternativa que pensaban.

-Lo primero es que durante la sentencia, Veyron tratará de inculpar a la señora Nanoha,- dijo Alto, -Por ningún motivo,- hizo una pausa para enfatizar mirando seriamente a Nanoha, -Por ningún motivo señora Nanoha, debe confrontarse con los Huckebein ahí….o con la Mariscal Testarossa. Ellos dirán cosas horribles sobre usted. Debe ignorarlas todas, mantenerse calmada y solo decir lo que pasó. Y mantener ese argumento digan lo que digan.-

-Eso todos podrán verlo,- dijo Hayate. En esos momentos, bajo la luz luminosa de la mañana y no bajo la luz mortecina de las velas, ya sin la magia de los polvos de Shamal para cubrir los golpes, el rostro de Nanoha mostraba todavía los efectos que el ataque de Veyron había dejado.

Nuevamente Nanoha notó como la tensión regresaba al rostro de Saber e incluso, notó como su mano de cerraba con fuerza en la empuñadura de su espada.

Durante un buen rato, Nanoha tuvo que soportar que Alto detallara todo lo que los Huckebein podrían decirle y que ella, tendría que ignorar. Lo peor para ella era que Saber estaba ahí escuchándolo también.

-Si usted resiste, es probable que el mismo temperamento de Veyron termine delatándolo,- terminó Alto después de un rato. – Por eso es tan importante que usted no se confronte con él o con otros miembros de su familia. La estrategia de ellos será ir sobre usted y demostrar que no tiene los mismos derechos que un noble Belka.-

-Todos los hombres tienen los mismos derechos,- dijo Saber con voz terminante y Nanoha la miró casi con adoración. Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa frase.

Signum y Alto no tuvieron más argumento que el silencio.

-Ya es tiempo de partir,- dijo Signum dando por terminada la reunión. –Iremos por el carruaje.-

Signum y Alto salieron, y notando las miradas que Saber y Nanoha intercambiaban, Hayate sacó a Shamal de la habitación dejándolas a solas.

Nanoha maldijo por lo bajo cuando Hayate salió pero no se atrevió a moverse para salir tras ella, y tampoco se atrevía a mirar a Saber a los ojos pero podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de la rubia sobre ella.

Sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies cuando la escuchó acercarse y un ligero estremecimiento la recorrió cuando sintió un ligero y tibio roce en su barbilla. Casi como el roce de un pluma, los dedos de Saber la estaban haciendo alzar el rostro para mirarla.

Cuando los ojos de Nanoha se encontraron con los de ella, la pelirroja se encontró con que no había lastima, ni compasión en ellos; solo una férrea determinación.

Siguiendo el movimiento de su mano, los dedos de Saber subieron por el nacimiento del cabello de Nanoha pasando sobre el ligero corte sobre su sien sin rozarlo y sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

-Él no tenía derecho de hacerle esto,- dijo Saber. –No lo volverá a hacer… y no quedará impune.-

Nanoha miró a Saber desconcertada.

-Pero….- trató de decir sin encontrar realmente el argumento. Después de la plática con Signum y Alto quedaba claro que lo único que tenían eran esperanzas.

-El pagará,- continuó Saber ignorando el pero de Nanoha, -Si por alguna razón llega a librarse de alguna sentencia…No se librará de mi.-

-Espera….Saber, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes intervenir,- le dijo Nanoha sin darse cuenta tomando la mano de Saber que acariciaba su rostro entre las suyas.

En ese momento, Signum entró para avisarles que el carruaje las esperaba y se les quedó mirando con una ceja levantada y mirada inquisitiva. Nanoha se dio cuenta de cómo estaban y soltó la mano de Saber.

-Ya vamos,- dijo Saber sin dejar de mirar a Nanoha.

Un poco renuentemente, Signum les dijo que no demoraran y salió dejándolas nuevamente a solas.

Saber tomó a Nanoha por el codo con gentileza y la pelirroja se dejó guiar mientras escuchaba las palabras finales de Saber, terminantes como una sentencia.

-El pagará mi señora.-

-X-

-¡NO!...- resonó la voz de Veyron en el alto vestíbulo interior de la Torre de Dinsmark que se usaba como Sala de Juicios. -¡Puedes asesinarme si eso es lo que esta puta te ordena hacerme, pero jamás, jamás, jamás me someteré a ese castigo Fate! ¡Jamás! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es posible que hayas olvidado todas las veces que hemos estado en un campo de batalla juntos? ¿Has olvidado cuántas vidas me debes?...-

Veyron estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Faltaba poco para el medio día y estaban casi….casi en un punto muerto.

El salón de los Juicios se encontraba en el vestíbulo central de forma circular de la Torre de Dinsmark, éste estaba construido prácticamente como un gran acceso y al igual que otras construcciones Belka, tenía techos altísimos y aparentemente inalcanzables. Pero aun así, la mole de la Torre se erguía más, oscura y atemorizante detrás.

En ese hall circular, Veyron se encontraba esposado en el centro, en el oscuro nivel que conducía hacia la torre y detrás de él, Garyu simplemente lo vigilaba. En un nivel superior de palcos, Fate se encontraba frente a él como quién decidiría su destino. Los Huckebein, se encontraban a la derecha de Fate blandiendo sus argumentos de defensa; Nanoha junto con Signum, Hayate, Shamal y Saber, a la izquierda, en ese momento, simplemente esperando.

Todo lo que debía decir lo había dicho ya, infinidad de veces.

Megane Alpine, en representación del consejo de Nobles, junto con Alicia y Olivie en representación de la Hegemon, se encontraban detrás de Veyron, de frente a Fate. De esa manera quedaban cubiertos los cuatro puntos cardinales de todos los que en un determinado momento tendrían que opinar y todos tenían el mismo valor.

Muy pocos juicios como ese se llevaban a cabo en Dinsmark ya que pocos tenían el derecho de ser juzgados como iguales.

Los Huckebein clamaban contar con el apoyo de varias familias nobles y Megane Alpine lo había corroborado; pero no habían podido…todavía, inculpar a Nanoha como pretendían. Veyron como Alto había predicho, conforme más atrapado se veía, más había ido perdiendo el control.

Especialmente cuando las provocaciones sobre Nanoha no surtieron efecto. Fate había estado preocupada por ese detalle, pero visto su nulo éxito para hablar con su esposa, había dejado que Alicia y Alto le explicaran. Ella esperaba que Nanoha se mantuviera serena pese a lo que Veyron o Fortis dijeras.

Pero lo que no esperaba en absoluto, fue ver aparecer a su esposa escoltada por Saber. Su rostro se se transformó de un semblante serio pero sereno a un rictus de enojo.

Y se había mantenido así hasta ese momento, en que había anunciado la sentencia de Veyron y el pandemónium se había desatado.

Veyron y sus hermanos vociferaban hasta que el mismo Fortis los hizo callar y miro a Fate con el rostro endurecido como una máscara de piedra. No había podido con Fate y Nanoha pese a todos sus esfuerzos y maquinaciones, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Si ese es el castigo para mi hermano, ¿cuál es el castigo para tu esposa?-

Nuevamente volvían a la carga. Ese era el momento más peligroso y Fate lo sabía.

Durante la sesión había quedado más que claro que Veyron había atacado a Nanoha y había intentado poseerla contra su voluntad. El mismo Veyron lo había admitido en un arranque de furia, reclamando a una impasible Nanoha creerse superior a los Belka cuando que solo era una puta extranjera con pretensiones. Había acusado a Fate de preferir a su esposa sobre él. Casi le había reclamado a Fate por no reconocerle los mismos derechos sobre Nanoha que ella tenía.

Pese a la argumentación impecable de Fortis y Curren Huckebein, cada vez que Veyron perdía el control, quedaba más claro quién era el responsable.

Pero aun así Fate no podía castigarlo solo a él. Megane había dejado clara la posición del consejo.

Tal y como Olivie había predicho, Fate estaba en la encrucijada de castigar solo a Veyron y granjearse la animadversión de una parte importante de la nobleza Belka o castigar a ambos.

Cosa que ya sabía que jamás podría hacer.

La sentencia debía ser dictada y ser irrefutable al mediodía y ejecutarse antes del atardecer. El sol regía todos los actos simbólicos de la vida Belka y la muerte no era una excepción. El hall tenía una abertura especial en techo que funcionaba como un preciso reloj de sol y marcaba el momento de la decisión. Segundo a segundo, conforme el sol se acercaba al cenit y marcaba el tiempo límite para la sentencia, Fate se sentía casi al igual que Veyron, más y más atrapada.

-¡No puedes castigar solo a Veyron, máxime con una sentencia como esa!- gritó Arnage Huckebein. Otra de las impulsivas que no había ayudado mucho a la causa de Veyron, -¡Le estas imponiendo dos castigos!-

-Ha cometido dos crímenes,- dijo Fate inmutable por fuera pero sintiendo que una garra le oprimía el corazón por dentro. –Y ambos muy graves. Son los castigos que aplican para esos casos.-

-¡Castiga a tu esposa entonces! ¡Si Veyron es culpable, ella lo es también!-

Fate llegó a su límite con ese comentario. Poniéndose de pie, respondió casi con furia.

-¡Mi esposa no es culpable de nada!-

-Pruébalo,- dijo Fortis sonriendo maliciosamente. Finalmente, finalmente, Fate había caído.

Pero no contaba con que Fate ya había tomado una decisión.

-No lo probare yo,- dijo mirando alternativamente primero a Fortis y después a Veyron, -Veyron, has sido mi amigo toda la vida. Sí, me has salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo contar. Tantas quizá como las que yo he salvado la tuya. Pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. Y Nanoha no es la culpable.-

En ese momento volteó a mirar a su esposa y la mirada que le dirigió fue indescifrable para Nanoha.

Después se volvió hacía Veyron y pronunció una sola palabra que dejó a todos los Belka pasmados.

-Racheakt.-

Nanoha escuchó un jadeo y se volvió para ver que Alicia se había puesto de pie y miraba a Fate horrorizada. Al volverse para preguntar a Signum que pasaba, la pregunta murió en sus labios. Signum estaba pálida con las mandíbulas apretadas con fuerza.

-Racheakt,- repitió Fate incluso con mayor determinación, -Que los Dioses decidan quién dice la verdad. Si eres culpable, perderás y deberás asumir tu castigo. Si eres inocente, perderé….y serás libre.-

"_Pero Nanoha no será castigada,"_ pensó Fate. Después de lo que le había dicho antes de llegar, seguramente Olivie estaría decepcionada por su decisión.

-¿Estas dispuesta….- empezó Fortis tan anonadado que se había quedado sin palabras, -…a dar tu vida… por ella?-

Tras esa frase Nanoha respingó.

-Creo en mi esposa. Y ella no es culpable,- dijo Fate con certeza, -Las leyes de este Imperio deberán cumplirse con justicia empezando por mí.-

Veyron estaba congelado de pie en el nivel inferior. No podía rechazar el Racheakt. Sería asumir tácitamente que era culpable y deshonraría a su familia. Dándose cuenta de hasta qué punto Fate prefería a esa extranjera sobre su amistad, decidió que entonces, tendría que matarla.

-Racheakt,- respondió Veyron, -Que los Dioses decidan.-

Tras unos segundos, Megane se puso de pie y ratificó, -Racheakt, el resultado es aceptable para el consejo. Se ha actuado con justicia. Los preparativos para el duelo ritual comenzaran ahora y deberá concluir antes del atardecer.-

Con esas palabras, el juicio de sentencia de Veyron había terminado. Garyu se llevó a un Veyron cabizbajo a la mazmorra donde había estado ese par de días. Fate, le hizo un gesto a Signum a la distancia y se volvió para salir del palco. Nanoha vio como Alicia hacía lo mismo prácticamente corriendo.

Antes de Signum se fuera, Nanoha la detuvo tomándola firmemente del brazo y demandó, -Signum-san, ¿Qué esta pasado? ¿Racheakt? ¿Duelo ritual, de que rayos está hablando Megane-san con eso? ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-

Hayate, Shamal y Saber estaban igual de desconcertadas que Nanoha.

Signum apretó los labios.

-Viéndolo bien, era la única opción que Fate tenía, señora Nanoha,- explicó con semblante sombrío. –Cuando una disputa entre nobles llega a un punto muerto, donde ambas partes podrían tener la razón y está en juego la vida y el honor, Racheakt es la única solución. Los dioses decidirán a través de un duelo quién prevalece. Fate cumple con su deber como heredera al trono, con el honor de la familia Testarossa y tiene la posibilidad de salvarla de un castigo injusto mientras castiga al verdadero culpable.-

-Pero, entonces…- el significado de las palabras de Signum apenas estaba tomando forma en la mente de Nanoha.

-Vida por vida. Fate ha puesto su vida por la suya señora Nanoha. No había otra manera de que los Huckebein aceptaran la sentencia que Veyron deberá cumplir si pierde.-

Signum inspiró profundamente y miró fijamente a los ojos a Nanoha, - Racheakt es un duelo a muerte pero en este caso, Fate no querrá matar a Veyron para que cumpla su sentencia; por lo que deberá someterlo físicamente sin que quede lugar a dudas sobre su victoria. Si Fate gana, Veyron deberá ser castrado y ser ofrecido como sacrificio en el Árbol de los Dioses. Se desangrará hasta morir amarrado al Árbol sagrado. Muere, pero muere mandando un poderoso mensaje a todos; nobles y ciudadanos corrientes. Fate quedará en una situación de poder y respeto incuestionable para todos los Belka.-

Nanoha tragó pesadamente, sintiendo que algo pesaba mucho dentro de su pecho conforme Signum continuaba hablando.

-Sí Veyron gana, queda libre y se va sin ningún castigo…y para ello, solo debe matar a Fate en el Racheakt.-

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano.<p>

El capítulo siguiente, como tal vez intuyan…es DUELO. Asi que ya nos veremos por aquí para ver qué pasa!

Solo como nota adicional, hago una corrección en la estatura de Saber. Siempre he sabido que Fate es alta, 1.73m de acuerdo a mis investigaciones ya que no hay nada "oficial." Pero si hay una hoja oficial de Saber quién mide, de acuerdo a las estadísticas 1.54 mt. No voy a entrar en tanto detalle en la historia, ya que este es un AU y tal vez no importe tanto. Solo quería establecer ese punto.


	11. Duelo

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios. Realmente agradezco sus comentarios y reacciones al capítulo anterior. Todos han sido fabulosos.

Asi que este capítulo (tan esperado!) está dedicado a todos ustedes que leen esta historia y me dejan sus opiniones, … con un gigantesco GRACIAS.

AN:

Hölle, significa infierno en aleman. Y Racheakt, significa duelo o vendetta. Aunque Belka es 'ardilla' en ruso, suena como aleman y los Belka tendrán un poco de esa influencia y algunas palabras en ese idioma.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 9. DUELO.**

-X-

-Fate… ¿Hizo que?-

Precia miraba a Olive con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, pero antes de que su prima pudiera repetir su anuncio, la Hegemon soltó una carcajada desbordante, literalmente dejándose caer sobre la mullida silla donde estaba sentada en su espaciosa habitación. Solo Olivie y las personas a su servicio podían buscarla en ese espacio. Sus propias hijas, hacía años que no entraban a las habitaciones privadas de Precia Testarossa.

Todavía riendo no podía dejar de repetir como si estuviera fuera de sí, -Oh Fate, Fate…maravillosa Fate… ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho _justamente eso_!...Oh…es increíble…-

Olivie la miró levantarse de la silla, juntar las manos extendidas frente a su rostro como si estuviera orando y caminar de un lado para otro sin verla, mientras murmuraba casi incoherentemente dejando las frases inconclusas.

-…tenemos que capitalizar…pero si….no, sería mejor incluso…

-Precia…- la llamó Olivie varias veces, hasta que finalmente le gritó para llamar su atención -¡Precia Testarossa!-

La Hegemon se detuvo en seco y miró severamente a su prima.

-Precia, Fate es tu hija…por todos los Dioses… ¡Casi parece como si alegraras de la decisión que ha tomado!-

Pero el azoro de Olivie no había hecho, sino comenzar.

-¡Pero desde luego que me alegro!...Fate ha tomado una decisión que jamás pensé que tuviera el valor de tomar. Aunque tiene sus desventajas. Si muere en el Racheakt, Alicia no es tan buena candidata como ella como Heredera al Trono, pero ya tendré que pensar en algo. Sin embargo, si gana…. ¡Oh Dioses sagrados!...Si, gana… ¡si, gana! ¡Será imbatible! Nadie podrá cuestionar más su derecho de estar en el Trono Belka…Aunque entonces….-

Olivie estaba asombrada escuchando a su prima, apenas conteniendo el deseo de golpearla.

-…aun si gana…todavía tendré a esa molesta extranjera a quien Fate le ha tomado tanto…interés,- entonces la mirada de Precia cambió; detuvo su andar por la habitación y su rostro se endureció casi hasta parecer de piedra. –Fate ha tomado esa decisión no porque sea lo mejor para el Imperio…la ha tomado para defender… ¡A ESA….!-

Precia respiraba entrecortadamente solo de pensar lo mucho que esa "maldita extranjera," como ella pensaba en Nanoha, debía significar para Fate para llevarla a tomar esa decisión. Una determinación que bien podría costarle la vida…y de paso, dejar libre de compromiso a su queridísima esposa.

-Voy a tener que enseñarle a Fate que esa no es la mejor manera de tomar decisiones…Pero primero… tendrá que ganar ese duelo…Por el bien del Imperio,- dijo Precia ya más calmada pero todavía mortalmente seria. –Que Carim en persona… desempolve y lustre la caja de Skoll y Hati…ha pasado más de media centuria desde la última vez que se usaron y ella, tendrá el honor de contar que dio fe de su uso en un Racheakt con la mismísima Heredera al trono Belka.-

-X-

Por más que trataba de aparentar calma y serenidad exterior, Nanoha no estaba en absoluto calmada. No desde que Signum le explicó en qué consistía el duelo ritual Racheakt y menos aún, después de hablar con Alicia.

Su cuñada estaba positivamente preocupada y eso no ayudaba a su propia preocupación aunque ella no la calificara como tal.

Nanoha se repetía una y otra vez que no tenía por qué estar preocupada. Fate había tomado la decisión que consideraba mejor. Pero de acuerdo a Signum y a la misma Alicia, la había tomado en cierta forma, para protegerla.

"_¿Por qué ha hecho eso?"_ era la pregunta que pese a todos sus esfuerzos se formaba repetidamente en la mente de Nanoha. _"Yo no significo nada para ella, nos casamos por conveniencia…ella ha…"_ Nanoha no pudo continuar. Si, Fate se había portado de una forma inexcusable con ella. La misma Alicia se lo había dicho en alguna u otra ocasión.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decide arriesgar su vida por la mía? ¿Solo para castigar a su amigo por desafiarla, por tomar 'algo' que no le pertenecía?"_

Nanoha había decidido quedarse en la Torre junto con Alicia y las demás en espera del momento para el duelo, así que esos momentos se encontraban en el patio principal de la amurallada torre que era en realidad el lugar, "más agradable" del complejo, si es que esa palabra se podía aplicar a una construcción como la Torre.

La Torre era la estructura principal, a la que se tenía acceso por el vestíbulo donde el juicio de sentencia se había llevado a cabo, pero a diferencia de otros edificios importantes Belka, la Torre tenía como Stir Castle un patio interior amurallado por el que había que pasar, ya sea a pie o en carruaje para llegar a la construcción principal.

Nanoha había decidido esperar ahí, al aire libre pero al menos con la pálida luz del sol encima y no en la mortecina claridad del interior de la Torre, con sus sombras inesperadas y esa humedad helada que se colaba hasta la médula de los huesos. Estaban a mitad del otoño pero los días eran positivamente más fríos cada vez. Ella solo había entrado al vestíbulo para el juicio y aun así, el edificio le producía escalofríos. A su lado y de pie igual que ella desde que decidieron salir al exterior, Shamal, Hayate y Saber intercambiaban algunos comentarios en voz baja.

El duelo que todos esperaban no tendría lugar en la Torre, ni en Stir Castle…ni siquiera en la arena de combate donde se llevaban a cabo las justas en los días de celebración. El duelo tenía que suceder, de acuerdo a lo que les dijo Alicia, en terreno sagrado ya que uno de los contendientes o ambos, ofrecerían su vida a los dioses. Esa precisión de su cuñada dejó a Nanoha aún más helada pese al ligero sol que caía sobre ella. Tampoco había pensado en esa posibilidad pero tal como Alicia lo había dicho, peleaban a muerte y ningún Belka estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrebatar la vida tan fácilmente. Nanoha podía ver claramente a Veyron saltando sobre Fate para matarla aunque eso costara su propia vida si fuera necesario.

De acuerdo a lo que les dijo Alicia, ese terreno sagrado era un claro del bosque donde estaba el altar natural de los Dioses y donde en ocasiones muy especiales, se hacían los sacrificios. Shamal les contó después mientras esperaban, que de acuerdo a lo que había investigado sobre los Belka, hacía muchos años, estos hacían sacrificios humanos a sus dioses pero con el paso del tiempo había dejado de ser una práctica habitual. Salvo en casos como ese duelo, donde ambos combatientes ofrecían la sangre derramada a los dioses.

El relato de Shamal no contribuyó mucho a tranquilizar a Nanoha que no se imaginaba ni cómo podría ser ese bosque sagrado del que hablaban. De acuerdo a Alicia, no se podía describir ya que cada persona lo veía diferente. Era parte de su magia, ella tendría que estar ahí y verlo con sus propios ojos.

Debía faltar aproximadamente una hora para el momento señalado para el inicio del duelo, cuando Alicia se acercó nuevamente a donde Nanoha y el grupo esperaban.

-Fate va a empezar los preparativos finales para el duelo,- le dijo Alicia sin mirar a nadie más que a ella, -Solo puede recibir una breve visita.-

Alicia no dijo más pero Nanoha entendió que le estaba pidiendo que fuera a verla.

-Alicia-chan…- empezó Nanoha quien con la familiaridad que le había dado ya su trato diario, finalmente ya confiaba lo suficiente en Alicia para hablarle de esa forma. –Yo no sé…-

-Ella solo desea hablar contigo,- dijo Alicia por fin con voz contenida.

Nanoha volteó a ver a Hayate y a Shamal y la mirada de ambas mujeres le dijo que debía ir.

Saber a su lado, tomó el brazo de Nanoha y cuando ésta volteo hacia la caballero, la voz serena de Saber reafirmó lo que Nanoha ya intuía, -Ninguno de nosotros tiene la victoria asegurada en un duelo y la mejor manera de entrar a uno es…en paz.-

Nadie, ni siquiera Alicia le había dicho que aunque no lo deseara, era la esposa de Fate y era su deber ir…Todas parecían de acuerdo en que debía ir por su voluntad, pero ella lo pensaba como uno de esos deberes que tanto despreciaba y admitía su resistencia. Sin embargo, lo que Saber decía era cierto. ¿Qué pasaba si Fate…? Apretando lo puños Nanoha se dio cuenta de que no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Odiaba a Fate... Pero no quería que muriera. Odiaba a Veyron... Y deseaba ardiera en el infierno por toda la eternidad. Ella tenía que reconocer la diferencia. Tal vez no tuviera otra oportunidad.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó después de un rato.

Alicia le indicó que la siguiera a las profundidades de la Torre.

A diferencia de Stir Castle donde los sótanos estaban bien iluminados, los sótanos de la Torre eran oscuros, húmedos y fríos; con esa oscuridad que parecía tener vida propia y se pegaba a la paredes esperando, como una bestia a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Nanoha se preguntó cuántas personas habían muerto dentro de esas paredes y casi rezó a su deidad protectora. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta que estaba custodiada por los Guardias de la Doctrina.

Alicia le había explicado de camino, que a diferencia de la guardia imperial, estos le debían obediencia indiscutible a la Hegemon, como todos los Belka; pero estaban a servicio de la suma sacerdotisa de la doctrina Carim Gracia.

Carim sería quien daría fe del duelo; y desde que el duelo había sido aceptado y anunciado, los contendientes debían permanecer aislados de todo contacto, preparándose y purificándose para su encuentro con los dioses.

Alicia les indicó que Nanoha era la esposa de la Heredera y Mariscal; los Guardias asintieron y volteando un reloj de arena que descansaba en la entrada, le franquearon el paso, indicándole que le avisarían cuando su tiempo terminara.

Nanoha sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho al ver el reloj; la arena caía demasiado rápido.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró a Fate quitándose las protecciones de la armadura ligera y elegante que había usado para esa ocasión. Signum le ayudaba y en una silla se podía ver la capa de Fate cuidadosamente doblada y la espada que portaba durante el juicio, acomodada sobre la mesa.

Por más que miró a su alrededor no vio ninguna armadura batalla u otras armas.

-Nanoha…- dijo Fate mirándola y sonriendo, extrañamente, de forma amable. Parecía como sí se reencontraran cordialmente después de un tiempo y no como si hubieran peleando desde el primer segundo en que se conocieron. Tampoco le parecía a Nanoha que la actitud de Fate fuera la de alguien que está a punto de entrar en un duelo a muerte.

–Qué bueno que viniste. Tenemos poco tiempo, escúchame con atención,- y al notar la mirada recelosa de Nanoha hacía ella, agregó, -Por favor Nanoha, es realmente importante. No hubiera…pedido…que vinieras si no lo fuera, créeme… por favor.-

Al igual que le había pasado a Fate la noche anterior, cuando Nanoha había usado la palabra 'por favor', para que se retirara de la habitación; a Nanoha también le desconcertó que Fate estuviera en una actitud tan moderada. Pero lo que más la desconcertaba era la forma en que Fate la estaba mirando, de una manera profunda, triste, apasionada, intensa…todo a la vez.

Fate, dejo que Signum deshiciera las correas de cuero que sostenían su pechera y cuando se la quitó, ya solo con una ligera camisa blanca encima se acercó a su esposa haciéndole una seña a Signum para que esperara un momento.

-Nanoha…yo,- empezó Fate mientras se acercaba a Nanoha, deteniéndose frente a ella lo más cerca que se atrevía a estar antes de que Nanoha tratara de abofetearla. –Yo…hare todo lo posible por ganar ese duelo,- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, -Pero es un duelo, donde yo tengo mucho que ganar y Veyron…tiene mucho que perder. El peleará como nunca lo ha hecho…No hay ninguna garantía...-

Nanoha no dijo nada. No podía apartar su mirada de la de Fate.

-Si…algo…- Fate inspiró profundamente y enfrentó su propio miedo de llamar a las cosas por su nombre sacudiéndoselo violentamente para enfrentar con dignidad a su esposa. Con nuevos bríos, volvió a empezar. –Si pierdo el duelo, las únicas….las únicas personas en las que deberás confiar son Signum y Alicia, ¿entiendes?-

Nanoha sintió la vista de Signum sobre ella y miró a la guerrera de confianza de Fate, quien solo inclinó la cabeza afirmando lo que Fate decía.

-Si pierdo ese duelo, debes salir de inmediato de Dinsmark. Signum y yo ya hemos tomado las previsiones y hecho los preparativos. Alicia también está al tanto. No deben regresar a Stir Castle por ningún motivo…ni tú, ni tus consejeras. No podrán llevarse nada y deben salir de inmediato, ¿entiendes?-

Fate la miraba penetrantemente y el sentido de lo que le estaba diciendo apenas estaba llegando al cerebro de Nanoha.

-Pero…nuestro matrimonio…, ¿Qué pasara con Nihon?- quiso saber Nanoha.

Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Fate pero aún asi sostuvo la mirada de Nanoha cuando habló.

–Si pierdo… serás libre. Nihon seguirá siendo una provincia Belka, nada puede cambiar eso ya…pero estarán protegidos… ya que siempre serás mi esposa,- Nanoha abrió mucho los ojos ya que Fate pese a la mirada ensombrecida se había sonrojado al decir esa última frase, -Ya hay delegados Belka en Nihon, avanzadas militares, acuerdos con sus aliados. Nihon no ha deseado jamás confrontarse con nosotros y nosotros no queremos destruir Nihon. La alianza de poder se mantiene. Alicia será la heredera al trono, pésele a quien le pese y ella cumplirá los acuerdos con Nihon. Por eso debes salir de inmediato, corres demasiado riesgo si te quedas aunque sea un minuto después de mi derrota. Signum las llevara de vuelta a Nihon de manera segura y Alicia, como heredera, se encargará de cumplir lo que te estoy diciendo…Nihon y tu estarán seguros…te lo prometo.-

Nanoha no tenía palabras para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Un nudo se había formado en su pecho y no le permitía casi respirar. Mucho menos hablar.

Fate viéndola tan afectada, la tomó levemente por los hombros y la hizo levantar la cara para mirarla mientras le preguntaba con gentileza.

-¿Entiendes lo que te digo Nanoha? Es muy importante, muy importante que hagas lo que te he dicho…sin mirar atrás.-

Nanoha sintió que no podía seguir mirando a Fate y desvió en rostro mientras asentía.

-Ya casi va a ser la hora Testarossa,- la voz de Signum volvió a Fate y a Nanoha a la realidad, ya que ambas se habían quedado como suspendidas en ese momento, cada una abrumada por lo que estaba sintiendo con esa despedida que trataban que no fuera una despedida.

-Sí,- dijo Fate, acariciando levemente la mejilla de Nanoha con el dorso de la mano para después obligarse a ir donde Signum la esperaba. Ni ella misma sabía porque había hecho esa caricia a su esposa; solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, que necesitaba al menos, ese ligero contacto con ella.

En realidad, necesitaba estrechar a Nanoha entre sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudiera pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No en esos momentos. No cuando cabía la posibilidad de que su esposa la rechazara…y quizá con justificada razón.

Cuando Nanoha recuperó el dominio de sí misma Fate ya estaba casi totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, salvo por la ligera prenda interior que usaba para sostener sus senos.

-¿Por qué estás desvistiéndote?- preguntó Nanoha desconcertada. Signum y Fate se miraron. Fate se sonrojó y abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

Nanoha miró a Signum doblando la camisa que Fate acababa de quitarse con tanto cuidado y dedicación y algo se encogió en su interior. Signum, se aproximó a la mesa y a ella para depositar la prenda y explicar escuetamente, como quitándole importancia porque Fate se desvestía.

-El Racheakt, solo se pelea con los cuchillos rituales. Los contendientes se despojan de todo su bagaje material para enfrentarse a sí mismos y a la muerte en su esencia más pura... Pelean desnudos y Racheakt acaba hasta que uno de ellos muere…

Nanoha miró a Signum boquiabierta y casi gritó -¡Pero si está helando ahí afuera!-

Después miró a Fate, quién solo sonrió.

-¿El duelo…se pelea… con cuchillos?- ella tenía la certeza que el duelo sería muy similar a un encuentro con espadas, con los contendientes enfrentándose con armaduras y otras protecciones similares. Había visto a Fate entrenar de esa forma en alguna ocasión pero nunca la había visto con un cuchillo.

Tres golpes fuertes en la puerta señalaron el fin de su visita.

-El tiempo se ha terminado,- dijo Signum.

La puerta se abrió y el guardia de la doctrina sin decir nada solo la sostuvo para que Nanoha saliera pero ella solo se quedó dónde estaba, incapaz de moverse.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho,- le dijo Fate como despedida mirándola con ojos brillantes y el cuerpo tenso.

-La señora debe salir ahora,- dijo el guardia sin entonación.

Nanoha, con un nudo en el pecho se volvió para salir pero antes de llegar al umbral se detuvo.

-Fate…- susurró en un hilo de voz, tan suave que la aludida incluso dudó que se estuviera refiriendo a ella.

-Fate…- repitió más fuerte obligándose a mirar a Fate a los ojos, -No pierdas.-

Ahora fue el turno de Fate de mirarla boquiabierta sin saber que decir. El guardia insistió en su requerimiento de que Nanoha abandonara la habitación y la pelirroja salió casi corriendo después de eso.

Fate se quedó inmóvil un buen rato mirando a la puerta que el guardia había cerrado prontamente al salir Nanoha, hasta que la voz de Signum la regresó a la realidad.

-Guarda esa sonrisa estúpida para cuando hayas ganado el duelo Testarossa…Tienes que concentrarte o el único lugar donde vas a sonreír al atardecer será el Hölle…-

La voz de Signum era severa pero una sonrisa bailaba en su mirada. Era bueno que Fate tuviera un buen motivo para ganar ese duelo…pero no debía olvidar que era su vida lo que estaba en juego.

Sin decir nada, Fate se lanzó a terminar de desvestirse pero un esbozo de sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios todo el tiempo.

Nanoha la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocían.

-X-

Después de salir apresuradamente de la habitación donde Fate se preparaba, Nanoha ni siquiera espero por Alicia quién la esperaba afuera y que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Notando lo emocionalmente alterada que la pelirroja se encontraba, Alicia prefirió no preguntar, ni decir nada.

Tal vez no todo estuviera perdido entre su hermana y Nanoha.

Ahora Fate solo tenía que sobrevivir a ese atardecer.

-X

Fate no fue la única que recibió una visita antes del duelo.

Veyron escogió a su hermano Deville para asistirlo como su segundo en el duelo; aunque de ser otras las circunstancias seguramente hubiera escogido a Cypha. El que eso no fuera posible, tenía al oponente de Fate aún más molesto mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

Veyron se la pasó todo el tiempo que debía estar "meditando" y "concentrándose" en la batalla por venir, caminado furioso de un lado para otro, despotricando sobre lo que esa maldita puta extranjera había hecho para que Fate cambiara tanto con él, en que había hecho para que la prefiriera sobre él y la amistad de toda la vida que tenían.

Y en ese tenor se la había pasado quejándose con Deville una y otra vez, siempre culpando a Nanoha de lo que había pasado para que él y Fate estuvieran en medio de ese problema.

-Fate enloqueció desde el primer momento en que la vio…..-

-Esa bruja le hizo algo… ¡Fate no era así conmigo maldita sea!...-

-¡¿Es por ella que Fate y yo vamos a tener que matarnos mutuamente?...¡No puedo creerlo!...-

-Yo le dije a Fate que había que tratarla como los animales que son… ¡Pero jamás me escuchó!... ¡Ella los trata como si fueran Belka!...-

-Es una maldita puta y Fate no puede ver más allá de su sucio trasero extranjero…-

-¡Debimos arrasar a ese maldito país hasta no dejar un solo salvaje vivo, violar a todas las putas y después alimentar a los carroñeros con ellas!...¡Empezando por esa desgraciada!...-

-Pero después que gane el duelo…ella va a saber… ¡ella va a saber lo que es un verdadero Belka!...-

Deville se mantenía impávido escuchando las peroratas de Veyron, que ya había escuchado en incontables ocasiones anteriores.

Veyron en ningún momento pensó que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que había tratado de hacer y aparte de Fate, nadie le había dicho que estaba equivocado.

Tres golpes decididos en la puerta anunciaron a la única visita que podía recibir antes del duelo que decidiría su destino.

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y Karen Huckebein entró en la habitación. Veyron se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su hermana. El esperaba que Fortis fuera a decirle lo mucho que ofendería a la familia si perdía pero jamás esperó que su hermana mayor y líder 'no oficial' de la familia Huckebein quisiera verlo.

Karen entró casi cautelosamente, mirando a Veyron vestido solo con su ropa interior, ya que se había quitado ya todo lo demás.

-Esto de las reglas del duelo realmente nos lo ha puesto difícil pero…si no fuera interesante, nos aburriríamos, ¿no, Vey?- dijo Karen mirándolo crípticamente.

Veyron la miró sin comprender lo que le quería decir.

-¿Cuáles reglas Karen? En el Racheakt la única regla que vale es la del cuchillo y Fate no va a tener ninguna oportunidad ante eso.-

Karen sonrió.

-Pareces muy seguro…pero Fate es hábil. Si fuera un duelo con espada no habría duda sobre quien ganaría Veyron….Fate.- El rostro de Veyron se desencajó con furia ante la aseveración de su hermana. Él sabía que tenía razón pero no tenía que decírselo en esos momentos.

Karen continuó.

-Tus ventajas en el duelo serán tu mayor estatura y alcance…quizá tú fuerza. Pero Fate es mucho más rápida y ágil que tú. Y no necesita matarte, solo someterte…dejarte inconsciente, para que alguien más…- y en ese momento señalo hacia sus genitales, -…te convierta en una puta.-

Veyron gruñó apretando los puños y acercándose a su hermana amenazadoramente.

Karen no se movió al ver a su hermano enfurecido por sus palabras.

-Pero para evitar eso me tienes a mi querido Veyron…yo he pensado en todas la posibilidades.-

Veyron se detuvo a un palmo de ella. Karen tomó una de las manos de él y la levantó para que la extendiera. Cuando su palma estuvo extendida, depositó una pequeñísima bolita café en ella.

Veyron la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- preguntó todavía enojado.

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta Veyron,- respondió Karen que en ningún momento desde que entró había dejado de sonreír. –La pregunta correcta es, ¿deseas vivir?...-

-...Si la respuesta es 'Si,' entonces debes escucharme con atención y dejar de desperdiciar el valioso tiempo que tenemos con estupideces.-

Veyron se relajó visiblemente, -Escucho.-

-'Eso'…es una pasta hecha con una hierba muy especial que una amiga me ha hecho llegar para ti. Cuando la sacerdotisa te entregue la daga ritual que te corresponda, debes extenderla sobre la punta y el filo...- entonces su sonrisa desapareció y lo miró severamente, -No vayas a ser tan estúpido para cortarte mientras lo haces.-

Veyron miraba la diminuta bolita.

-¿Veneno?- preguntó.

-Sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas,- dijo Karen exasperada, -un veneno sería demasiado obvio, idiota. ¡Y si lo llegan a descubrir todos estaríamos hundidos junto contigo! –

Viendo que Veyron por una vez se quedaba callado Karen continuó.

-Una vez que cortes a Fate un par de veces, esta medicina solo la atontará lo suficiente para que puedas vencerla. La hará lenta, disminuirá sus reflejos, disminuirá su percepción. Para todos, Fate solo habrá tenido un mal día o miedo y tú ganarás sin sospechas.-

-¿Funcionará con tan poca cantidad? ¿Y dónde voy a ponerla hasta que me entreguen el cuchillo?- quiso saber Veyron extendiendo los brazos y aludiendo con la mirada a su cuerpo, que en ese momento estaría completamente desnudo.

Karen rió nuevamente.

-Ya sabremos si funciona, ¿no?...y en cuanto a lo otro, solo funciona mezclado con la sangre. La pasta está cubierta con una telilla muy delgada de cuero, ocúltala en tu boca…o donde prefieras…pero necesitas poder sacarla sin verte demasiado extraño y sin ser demasiado obvio…- Ahora Karen no solo reía sino que además lo miraba maliciosamente,- Piensa un poco Veyron, no te hará daño ejercitar el cerebro. No puedo hacer todo por ti.-

Veyron miraba nuevamente a su hermana con un rictus de enojo cuando tres golpes en la puerta les anunciaron que la visita había terminado. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

Veyron cerró la mano en un puño aunque la bolita era muy pequeña.

Karen se volvió para salir, despidiéndose antes de desaparecer de la vista de Veyron –Que los dioses estén contigo hermanito, estaré pensando en ti.-

-X-

Avanzaban hacia el bosque sagrado con apenas unos tenues rayos del sol de la tarde cayendo sobre ellos. Nanoha, que caminaba en silencio con Saber a su lado, calculaba que faltaba poco más de una hora para el atardecer.

Todos los que de alguna forma habían sido convocados para el evento se habían trasladado en carruaje desde el centro de Dinsmark donde estaba la Torre, hacía el oeste, traspasando los límites de la muralla que protegía a la ciudad Belka casi hasta llegar al lindero oeste.

El bosque sagrado era distinto muy al bosque del feudo de Stir Castle donde la familia real Belka solía cazar. El bosque donde sería el duelo nacía desde las partes más bajas de las montañas al oeste de Dinsmark, y era no solo una de las zonas más inaccesibles para llegar o salir de la ciudad, sino también de las más antiguas. El tipo de árbol que poblaba ese bosque podía vivir cientos de años, y además eran altos y frondosos. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, cuando los Belka no eran todavía un imperio resplandeciente, había sido un lugar de confluencia de fuerzas y energías naturales y por tanto, un lugar sagrado de comunión con los dioses.

Nanoha notó la diferencia en el color y la textura del bosque desde que se acercaban en el carruaje. Una enorme roca gris en forma rectangular marcaba el punto donde todos se detuvieron y desde donde seguirían a pie como parte de la ceremonia.

Tan pronto bajaron de los carruajes se formaron tres grupos con las personas que asistirían al duelo. Nanoha buscó discretamente con la mirada pero no vio en por ningún lado a Fate y tampoco a Veyron. Los guardias de la doctrina le indicaron que ella junto con Saber encabezarían el grupo de Fate con Hayate y Shamal, Zafira y Vita siguiéndolas.

Alicia como segunda heredera, tenía que asistir al duelo con el grupo principal; junto con la Hegemon, Carim Gracia, Olivie y dos representantes del consejo de Nobles, Megane Alpine y Victoria Dahlgründ madre.

En el último grupo se encontraban los Huckebein, encabezados por Fortis y Karen, Arnage quien por una vez iba muy seria y en silencio junto con Stella Irvine, y gracias a una dispensa especial, Cypha Huckebein también asistía pero encadenada y custodiada por Sieglinde Jeremiah; una de las pocas guerreras del grupo de Fate en la guardia imperial que no salió rumbo a Kestrel con Micaiah y Victoria. Fortis objetó la presencia de Sieglinde custodiando a Cypha, pero era eso o que su hermana se mantuviera encerrada en la Torre mientras Veyron peleaba por su vida. Finalmente se vieron obligados a ceder.

Los tres grupos, encabezados por la Hegemon y la sacerdotisa al centro, iniciaron la marcha hacia el claro donde ocurriría el duelo.

Nada más al entrar a la densidad del bosque, Nanoha sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Y no era solo por una repentina baja de temperatura bajo la sombra de los árboles. El frío en el bosque, era diferentes. Casi sólido y tangible, y como si viniera de la tierra misma; como una de esas repentinas corrientes heladas que se pueden sentir en el mar, sólidamente heladas alrededor del cuerpo; solo que ahí no había agua alrededor.

Lo siguiente que la hizo estremecer, fue notar que los árboles no tenían una forma definida, sino que parecían cambiar, moverse, ajustarse… pese a que no se sentía ni una sola brizna de aire que pudiera estarlos moviendo. A diferencia de Dinsmark, donde se podían sentir rachas de aire helado, desde que habían entrado al bosque, el aire había muerto a su alrededor de una manera tan absoluta, que la calma alrededor casi le parecía antinatural. Pese a la hora del día, el silencio era absoluto. Ningún pájaro, ningún animal, ningún roce…solo los árboles que parecían moverse silenciosamente bajo una cadencia propia, interna, como el latido de un corazón que Nanoha podía intuir en su interior pero no ver con los ojos.

Tan abruptamente como habían entrado al bosque, llegaron a un claro bastante grande, donde la caprichosa conformación del bosque permitía que los rayos del sol llegaran todavía.

El claro era de una casi perfecta, forma circular y estaba rematado por un árbol cuyo tronco era el más grande que Nanoha hubiera visto jamás en su vida. Haciendo un cálculo rápido consideró que unas veinte personas, tomadas de las manos, tal vez pudieran rodearlo en su totalidad. Tal vez. Verlo era a la vez hermoso, y terrible.

Ese era el lugar donde Veyron o Fate…morirían.

Cuando entraron en el claro, Fate y Veyron ya estaban ahí, de pie uno frente a otro, cubiertos por un largo manto blanco, con sus segundos, Signum y Deville de pie detrás de ellos.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, nadie entró al terreno del duelo; todos caminaron en dos hileras por el borde del claro hasta ocupar sus posiciones.

Carim ocupaba el puesto de honor en el extremo oeste, alineada con el centro del árbol. Alicia y la Hegemon tomaron sus posiciones de honor a sus costados y después de ellas, todos los demás se formaron hasta formar un perímetro humano en el borde del claro. Varios guardias de la doctrina que los habían acompañado ocuparon posiciones estratégicas dentro del bosque pero cerca del claro.

Alicia les había explicado que las familias de cada contendiente se ubicaban detrás del oponente al principio del duelo, por lo que en esos momentos no podía ver el rostro de Veyron, pero si el de Fate.

Su esposa se veía serena y apacible, aparentemente sin ninguna tensión en su rostro. Fate había recogido su cabello para el duelo en una cola baja pero muy firme, sosteniendo además el cabello en su longitud restante con delgadas bandas de cuero oscuro distribuidas hasta final. Nanoha había visto ese arreglo en otros guerreros Belka pero jamás en Fate quien casi siempre lo llevaba suelto o apenas sujeto por un lazo.

Por breves segundos, los rayos del sol cayeron un poco más intensamente sobre Fate haciendo brillar su dorada cabellera y los ojos de ambas se encontraron por primera vez.

Nanoha sintió el impulso de correr e ir hasta donde Fate se encontraba, y mentalmente se reprimió, apretando los puños y la quijada. Miró a Carim y recordó su voz en una frase que ni siquiera sabía que recordaba.

_(Aquí yace el pacto entre dos almas…)_

Fate le había dicho que si perdía sería libre…pero que siempre sería su esposa.

Viéndola ahí de pie frente a Veyron, Nanoha se estremeció. No quería por nada del mundo que Fate perdiera.

También recordó que Alicia le había dicho que una vez iniciada la ceremonia, nadie debía hablar y mucho menos entrar al terreno del duelo.

Tal y como Fate había dicho, los dioses decidirían. Ellos tendrían permitido presenciar su decisión pero nadie debía intervenir de ninguna forma.

Carim levantó una caja oscura sobre su cabeza y Nanoha sintió que un puño helado le apretaba el corazón y que la voz de la sacerdotisa retumbaba en sus oídos.

_(Aquí y Ahora)_

Había comenzado.

-X-

(_Aceptas unir)_

-Skoll y Hati… Los lobos de la oscuridad han sido convocados….repulsión y odio…la oscuridad que persigue a la luz…-

Carim avanzó hasta el centro del claro. Ella como la sacerdotisa era la única que podía entrar en el suelo sagrado a parte de los combatientes.

Abrió la caja que sostenía entre sus manos, y las dagas dentro de ella atraparon la luz como si la devoraran, refulgiendo con una brillantez salvaje. Nanoha no se imaginaba que metal o que gema, podía causar ese efecto con la luz.

-…Que los dioses decidan…-

Durante su espera en la Torre, Alicia les contó el propósito del ceremonial del Racheakt.

Si bien, este era un duelo ceremonial, no se realizaba frecuentemente para arreglar las disputas ya que, al menos uno de los contendientes, tenía que morir. A veces, morían ambos. Era un duelo de honor, rechazarlo una vez que había sido lanzado era vivir en la desgracia; pero también era mucho más. Era un sacrificio a los dioses, y debía servir para zanjar el odio causado por la disputa. Fuera cual fuere el resultado, todos lo aceptaban y no había más reclamos. El que moría ofrendaba la vida por su afrenta. El que vivía había sido bendecido por los dioses.

Al enfrentarse, los oponentes se enfrentaban a la oscuridad y cuando uno de ellos ganaba, la oscuridad había sido derrotada. Los lobos regresaban a su confinamiento y todos esperaban que fuera largo.

Más de cincuenta años habían pasado desde el último Racheakt y muchísimos más desde que un heredero al trono Belka estuvo en uno.

-… y los lobos de la oscuridad sean derrotados…-

Con esa frase, Signum y Deville despojaron a Fate y Veyron de sus mantos y se retiraron a su lugar fuera del círculo.

Fate y Veyron, que solo se habían mirado en silencio desde habían llegado poco antes que los demás, permanecieron frente a frente, desnudos y decididos y después avanzaron con paso firme hasta Carim.

Sin dejar de mirarse, cada uno tomó una daga. Carim se retiró.

-Que tu cuchillo se astille y se rompa,- murmuraron Fate y Veyron dando inicio al duelo y casi al mismo tiempo Veyron se lanzó con furia salvaje sobre Fate.

Nanoha jadeó por la violencia del repentino ataque de Veyron hacia Fate y apretó las manos frente a sí.

_(Tu camino y tu destino,)_

Fate esquivó las dos primeras cuchilladas de Veyron pero no pudo esquivar completamente la tercera, que le rasgó el abdomen pese a su agilidad.

La primera sangre había sido la suya. Aunque era una herida superficial, el rojo se deslizó lentamente sobre su piel blanca desde la cortada en diagonal bajando por su vientre, algunos hilos se perdieron en el claro vello de su entrepierna mientras otros siguieron su camino, deslizándose por su muslo derecho conforme Fate se movía, bloqueando los siguientes ataques de Veyron.

Su antiguo amigo la había atacado con impresionante rapidez e imprudencia desde el primer segundo. Fate hubiera podido responder con similares movimientos letales pero no quería matarlo ahí y Veyron lo sabía, por eso estaba peleando casi de manera suicida.

Veyron iba a tratar a matar a Fate o moriría intentándolo.

La primera cargada de ataque de Veyron, terminó cuando sus cuchillos se estrellaron con fuerza y aprovechando su mayor agilidad Fate lo empujó con fuerza de una patada en el estómago. Veyron trastabilló y jadeó pero en ningún momento dejo de mirar a Fate.

Por un momento, los dos se miraron respirando entrecortadamente mientras caminaban en círculos, siempre en guardia y preparado para el ataque del otro. Fate y Veyron habían entrenado juntos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y se conocían el uno al otro como a sí mismos en ese aspecto.

Nanoha miraba con angustia la sangre que escurría por el abdomen de Fate y no se dio cuenta que casi avanzó un paso dentro de círculo hasta que una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

_(Tu pasado y tu futuro,)_

-Nanoha,- escuchó a Saber llamarla y sintió que unas manos firmes la hacían regresar a su sitio. Aunque solo se había movido un paso, nadie que no fuera la sacerdotisa podía entrar en el terreno del duelo, aparte de los combatientes y sus segundos. Estarían en problemas si ella lo hacía por la razón que fuera.

Nanoha se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Saber mirándola gentilmente, -Tienes que ser fuerte,- le dijo la guerrera suavemente.

Desde el terreno, Fate percibió a Saber moverse y por unos segundos su mirada se desvió de Veyron.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme más!- le gritó Veyron lanzándose nuevamente sobre ella, furioso.

Sus aceros entrechocaron con fuerza varias veces, mientras se movían a velocidad vertiginosa, hasta que Fate detuvo el cuchillo de Veyron con el suyo, y ambos sostuvieron la muñeca del otro; inesperadamente, él lanzó un violento rodillazo que Fate alcanzó a detener con su rodilla mientras Veyron le reclamaba, -¡Estamos peleando a muerte por ella y todavía tienes el atrevimiento de mirarla a ella y no a mí!-

Con la fuerza del golpe ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron, debatiéndose como fieras. Los cuchillos se cruzaron y cuando finalmente ambos pudieron desengarzarse y ponerse de pie; ambos sangraban en varios lugares y aunque ninguna de las heridas había sido lo suficientemente profunda, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Para ese momento, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor pese al frio que incrementaba a cada momento, y ambos estaban ensangrentados y manchados con el color de la tierra sobre la que peleaban.

Fate se forzó a no mirar hacia donde estaba Nanoha.

Por una vez Veyron tenía razón en lo que le decía. Lo menos que podía hacer en esos momentos era distraerse…Mucho menos pensar en lo que Nanoha iba a hace o con quien, si ella llegaba a perder ese duelo.

-Tu puta va a ser muy feliz cuando yo gane Fate… va a librarse de ti…pero no va a librarse de mi…- le dijo Veyron sonriendo entre jadeos, -Y yo voy a darle algo que tu no le has dado,- terminó señalando hacia sus genitales.

Fate se esforzó por controlar su furia. Veyron estaba tratando de descontrolarla, de hacerla enojar y forzarla a actuar impulsivamente. Ella sabía que debía controlarse y someter a Veyron para que enfrentara su verdadero castigo.

Veyron siguió murmurando pero también se dio cuenta que Fate no había mordido el anzuelo.

Desde sus lugares en el círculo, Fortis y Karen Huckebein se miraron. Hacia varios minutos que Veyron había herido a Fate pero nada indicaba todavía que la rubia estuviera en desventaja. Ni siquiera había respondido a las bravatas de Veyron y se mantenía agazapada y alerta, lista para el siguiente ataque.

Fate generalmente era muy ofensiva y prefería terminar rápido con las contiendas, pero en esa ocasión había decidido pelear en actitud defensiva, esperando el mejor momento para atacar a Veyron y él sabía porque ella lo estaba haciendo. No quería matarlo. Quería someterlo.

Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara.

Nuevamente Veyron se lanzó al ataque.

Pero esta vez Fate ya no solo se defendió. Con igual fuerza, devolvió los ataques de Veyron, inclinándose para esquivarlos y estirándose para atacar. En un movimiento decisivo, el cuchillo de Veyron se enfiló inexorablemente hacia el cuello de Fate pero con un ágil movimiento, el brazo libre de la guerrera desvió la trayectoria de cuchillo y fue Veyron el que terminó con la punta del cuchillo de Fate bajo su quijada.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Veyron abrió mucho los ojos al no sentir ningún dolor. Fate había detenido su cuchillo en el último momento.

Antes de que Veyron pudiera reaccionar a la sorpresa, Fate giró y pateó a Veyron salvajemente en la cara. Con la fuerza del impacto en pleno rostro, el retrocedió varios pasos, trastabillando y momentáneamente, ciego.

Fate se lanzó sobre él haciéndole un corte profundo en el brazo donde sostenía el cuchillo y le lanzó una nueva patada que se impactó en su abdomen. Veyron cayó de rodillas, agazapado y justo cuando Fate se acercó para continuar su ataque, Veyron sostuvo su cuchillo con la otra mano, se incorporó casi gritando y se lanzó con todas sus fuerza contra Fate.

El cuchillo que la guerrera empuñaba se enterró en la mano del brazo ya herido de Veyron, pero el cuchillo de él se enterró profundamente cerca de hombro izquierdo de Fate. Veyron iba por su pecho o por su cuello y había fallado en ambos.

Con el impulso, Fate cayó de espaldas con Veyron a horcajadas en encima de su torso y un dolor lacerante travesándola. Ese dolor inicial, no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando Veyron, arrancó violentamente el cuchillo de su carne para volver a acuchillarla.

Haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad, cuando Veyron se erguía tomando impulso para la que consideraba su cuchillada final, Fate se impulsó con ambas piernas desequilibrándolo mientras arrancaba el cuchillo de la mano de Veyron y lo enterraba profundamente en su estómago.

Veyron cayó pesadamente sobre su costado, liberando a Fate de su peso quien aprovechó para girar e incorporarse apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas, sangrando profusamente y jadeando. Lo más rápido que su condición le permitía, se acercó a Veyron que boqueaba y trataba infructuosamente de incorporarse; dejándose caer con una de sus rodillas sobre el brazo herido de su oponente.

Veyron hubiera gritado si no hubiera estado atragantándose con su propia bilis teniendo el cuchillo de Fate enterrado hasta la empuñadura en la boca del estómago; la guerrera apoyó su otra rodilla en su pecho para mantenerlo en esa posición, tomó el cuchillo que yacía junto a él con su mano derecha y aún con el brazo izquierdo colgándole casi inerte, apuntó nuevamente la hoja hacia el cuello expuesto de su amigo.

Hasta entonces, Fate levantó la mirada hacia Carim.

-Ha…podido morir…ya dos veces,- dijo Fate entre jadeos, con un vaho de frio formándose frente a ella con cada respiración, -Cedo mi derecho…de tomar su vida…al sacrificio.-

Después de decir eso, se incorporó lentamente, luchando para mantenerse erguida y no tambalearse demasiado.

Los últimos rayos del sol se habían apagado hacia unos momentos y solo quedaba esa claridad brumosa y gris que precedía a la noche cerrada que se acercaba rápidamente.

-El sacrificio es aceptado,- dijo Carim con voz contenida. Precia a su lado se había mantenido inmutable. Ninguna expresión había cruzado por su rostro mientras su hija se revolcaba con la muerte para vencer al que fuera su amigo. Alicia temblaba y se mordía el labio inferior para no llorar por lo que Fate había tenido que hacer.

Los Huckebein estaban devastados y ninguno se atrevía a mirar a Veyron tirado y ensangrentado en el suelo.

Solo entonces, Fate se atrevió a voltear a donde estaba Nanoha.

_(Tu vida y tu muerte,)_

Shamal y Hayate sostenían a la pelirroja con firmeza para que no corriera dentro del terreno del duelo. Fate, sacudió un poco la cabeza sintiendo su visión borrosa pero eso no le ayudó, en la brumosa oscuridad que caía sobre ellos casi podría jurar que su espora… estaba llorando.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ pensó Fate con extrañeza, _"Ellas…todo… se está…moviendo…"_

Antes de que pudiera entender que pasaba, antes de saber porque su visión del mundo parecía estar distorsionándose a pasos agigantados, porque Nanoha parecía gritar; algo se impactó con fuerza contra su costado.

Le tomó unos segundo darse cuenta que estaba tendida cuan larga era en el suelo y lo último que vio antes de que todo se hiciera negro, fueron los ojos azules de Signum que parecía gritarle algo que no alcanzaba a comprender o siquiera, a escuchar.

_(¿A Fate Testarossa?)_

-X-

Cuando Veyron recuperó la conciencia varias antorchas, iluminaban el claro donde había peleado con Fate. Trato de moverse, pero no pudo. Sintió la gruesa superficie del árbol a su espalda y supo que no había matado a Fate en el duelo y que tampoco había muerto…todo estaba perdido para él.

Todavía tenía a Hati, el cuchillo con el que Fate había combatido enterrado en su estómago. Su cabeza se tambaleaba por la sangre que ya había perdido y apenas podía sostenerla erguida.

-Esta noche ofrecemos este sacrificio a los Dioses,- dijo Carim con voz sobrecogida.

Era la primera vez en su vida, que dirigía un sacrificio humano a los Dioses y en ningún momento, se dirigió hacia Veyron. El ya no era más un ciudadano Belka, un hombre…o un humano. Era un sacrificio. Eso era también lo que había perdido en ese duelo. Y lo que había ganado.

Acercándose, tomó la empuñadura que sobresalía y retiró la daga lo más rápidamente que pudo. Veyron jadeo de dolor y la sangre se escurrió por su abdomen y en medio de sus piernas hasta llegar a las raíces de árbol.

Solo quedaban en el claro, Carim, Garyu y los guardias imperiales de la doctrina. Después de que Carim, retiró a Hati de Veyron, Garyu se aproximó. Si algo dejaba todos sus años de experiencia, era la posibilidad de hacer las tareas rápido.

Los Huckebein todavía se encontraban en el lindero del bosque donde su carruaje esperaba para llevarlos de vuelta a la ciudad, cuando un grito desgarrador cortó la noche brutalmente.

-Ese maldito idiota…- siseó Karen apretando los puños.

Un rato después, vieron las antorchas de Carim y sus guardias, acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Cuando la sacerdotisa salió del grueso de bosque, nadie dijo una palabra. Ni los Huckebein, ni Carim.

Cada grupo subió a sus carruajes y los caballos los alejaron del lugar.

Veyron, sumido en la oscuridad más absoluta después de que Carim y sus guardias se fueran llevándose las antorchas, gruñía y jadeaba amarrado al árbol.

Se desangraba, y ya no era más un hombre.

No le habían permitido morir como uno.

Por un momento, antes de perder la conciencia y dejarse abrazar por la oscuridad, se preguntó que estarían pensados sus hermanos de él, que estaría pensado Fate. ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Lo haría? ¿O se encontrarían más tarde en el infierno?

Casi rió entre jadeos.

Karen iba a estar muy enojada con él durante mucho tiempo porque no usó su veneno o lo que fuera la sustancia que le dio, en el cuchillo contra Fate.

Aunque en esos momentos, castrado y agonizante en un maldito árbol se arrepintiera de no haberlo hecho; antes del duelo no había podido hacerlo. Tenía que ganarle a Fate por sí mismo o la vida después, no hubiera significado nada.

El único problema era que no había ganado. Y ya no tendría más vida.

-X-

Carim, acompañada por Olive, Megane Alpine, Garyu y su guardia de la doctrina; caminaban en grupo rumbo al claro del bosque sagrado.

Era temprano por la mañana, pero el sol ya se había alzado lo suficiente para disipar la bruma de la mañana y calentar un poco el ambiente.

Cuando llegaron al claro del boque y miraron hacia el árbol, las tres mujeres desviaron el rostro, sobrecogidas por lo que estaba frente a ellas. Olivie sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Carim le pidió a Garyu que se acercara por ella al árbol y Megane tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los gruesos troncos respirando profundamente.

Garyu se aproximó al árbol. Y a Veyron.

O a lo que quedaba de él.

-Lobos grises,- explicó cuando regresó junto a las mujeres. –La sangre, debe haber atraído a los lobos en algún momento de la noche. Por el daño que sufrió, parece que fue una manada grande.-

-Por todos Dioses…- musitó Olivie.

Los lobos grises eran de las especies de lobos más grandes y fuertes de la zona y rara vez se acercaban a la ciudad. Hati y Sköll, los lobos de las oscuridad a los que Carim hacía alusión en la ceremonia del duelo eran representados simbólicamente como lobos grises.

-Al parecer el sacrificio fue aceptado….plenamente,- murmuró a su vez Carim, -Garyu, encárgate por favor. Debemos incinerar y disponer apropiadamente del…sacrificio.-

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenían un sacrificio humano pero todos sabían que los restos humanos no eran entregados a la familia. No habría una tumba donde llorar a Veyron Huckebein.

Varias horas después, Olivie y Carim caminaban por las calles de Dinsmark en silencio hacia la catedral donde la sacerdotisa pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo. Cuando Olivie la dejó en la puerta lateral de la catedral, Carim la sostuvo inesperadamente del brazo para murmurarle una última advertencia al oído.

-Uno, el menos esperado, ha caído dolorosa pero honorablemente. Pero todavía quedan seis. Y no van a quedarse cruzados de brazos. Ahora… deben tener más cuidado que nunca Olivie.-

-X-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos de antemano.<p> 


	12. Despertar

Ok, Ok…Disculpas por el retraso. No fue en el fin de semana pero si lo más rápido que pude, Avancé muy rápido al principio pero a la mitad me quede congelado…de muchas maneras! A parte del frio salvaje que ha estado haciendo y que tengo los dedos morados, he estado medio desmotivado estos días… ¿distraído quizá?...me siento a escribir y simplemente no me puedo concentrar. Necesito un shot de expresso, unas vacaciones, muchos besos o algo así.

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios. Como siempre, son fabulosos chicos.

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a mi estimada Sailah, quien sufre mucho con las historias que escribo pero aun asi me sique leyendo fielmente y continua mandándome buenas vibras (entre otras cosas) para motivarme. Ahora con mi letargo de oso de hibernación necesito más de esos Sailah. Y en este capítulo no sufrirás…mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 11. DESPERTAR.**

-X-

Fate trató de moverse y varias punzadas de dolor se incrustaron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pero especialmente en lado izquierdo de su pecho. Trató de abrir los ojos pero sus párpados se sentían pesados y distantes, como si no le pertenecieran. Trató de hablar pero su boca se sentía seca y pastosa y lo único que pudo articular fue un gutural "mmmpfffgggrrr" en respuesta a la falta de respuesta de su cuerpo.

Sintió entonces que le tocaban su rostro y nuevamente, intentó abrir los ojos.

Supo que algo había conseguido por el ligero brillo que pudo distinguir cruzando su rango de visión como un rayo, pero todo lo demás se veía borroso y distorsionado.

Con esfuerzo, parpadeo varias veces hasta que la imagen fue aclarándose y tomando forma frente a ella.

Lo primero que pudo ver en realidad fue un hermoso pero serio rostro enmarcado por un cabello rojo cobrizo y brillantes ojos azules. Ella conocía ese rostro.

-Na…noha…- pudo articular por fin con una voz reseca y quebradiza como las hojas del otoño que se acercaba a su fin.

-¡Shamal-san, si está despertando! ¡Hayate-chan…Avisa a Alicia-chan! ¡Pronto!-

-Tranquila Nanoha-chan, dale un poco de tiempo…no es como si Fate-sama fuera a ir a algún lado ¿no?-

Tanto Nanoha como Shamal miraron severamente a Hayate por su comentario aunque la aludida ni siquiera se inmuto y se limitó a extenderle una copa a su señora.

-Ok, ok…ya voy,- concedió Hayate, inclinándose en una reverencia hacía Fate para después salir en busca de su hermana.

Nanoha, con la copa en las manos, se acercó a Fate por uno de los costados de la cama mientras Shamal lo hacía por el otro.

-Fate-san…- llamó Shamal y sonrió cuando Fate dirigió su mirada hacia a ella. Parecía que si, en efecto estaba despertando verdaderamente y no como parte de los delirios de la fiebre que había tenido los días anteriores. Con satisfacción, le hizo un gesto a Nanoha y ambas se inclinaron para ayudar a Fate a incorporarse un poco.

Fate gruñó por el dolor que el cambio de posición le produjo, pero se sintió bien de moverse. Poco a poco los recuerdos regresaban a su mente. Racheakt. Se había enfrentado en un duelo a Veyron... Y había ganado. Recordó haber cedido su derecho de muerte para entregarlo al sacrificio. Recordó ver a Nanoha. Recordó el rostro de Signum sobre ella gritándole algo que ni siquiera escuchó. Después solo la oscuridad y la nada.

-Fate-san perdió mucha sangre durante su combate y después de él,- le explicó Shamal con calma mientras Nanoha solo la sostenía. Conforme Shamal, brevemente le explicaba lo que le había pasado, la pelirroja le daba de beber pequeños sorbos a Fate del contenido de la copa. Una ligera infusión fresca que Shamal había preparado entre las múltiples preparaciones y cuidados que había tenido con Fate en los últimos días.

-La herida que Veyron Huckebein le infringió fue muy profunda Fate-san, afortunadamente no alcanzó a perforar los pulmones o peor aún, su corazón…pero estuvo muy cerca. Le atendimos lo mejor posible directamente en el bosque y después la trajimos hasta aquí.-

Fate miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban en su antigua habitación. La que originalmente debía compartir con Nanoha. Miró hacía su esposa y esta se ruborizó un poco pero no apartó la mirada.

-Limpiamos y cauterizamos su herida pero no pudimos evitar la fiebre del envenenamiento. Durante tres días ardió en fiebre Fate-san, pero cuando más preocupadas estábamos usted finalmente, la venció. Sin embargo, estuvo dormida dos días más de lo que esperábamos,- terminó Shamal con una sonrisa, -¿Cómo se siente ahora, Fate-san?-

Fate se relajó en su posición. Después de beber un poco sentía que su boca y garganta ya no estaban tan resecas para hablar.

-Como si un dragón…me hubiera cenado…-

Shamal levantó una mano para cubrir una risita y Nanoha contuvo sus impulsos de golpearla.

-Vaya…al menos Fate-san está de buen humor…Nanoha-chan estuvo muy preocupada por usted.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- negó fervientemente Nanoha poniéndose de pie, enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza violentamente y lanzando estacas envenenadas con la mirada a Shamal. Después miró a Fate quién la miraba desconcertada, -…. ¡No estaba preocupada!...Yo…yo solo…-

-No…Nanoha-chan 'solo' estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo…No se ha despegado ni un moment…- Shamal tuvo que interrumpirse para esquivar por muy poco la copa dorada que Nanoha le lanzó con extraordinaria fuerza y precisión. Miyuki Takamachi le había enseñado la técnica antes de salir de Nihon por si la llegaba a necesitar algún día. Ahora entendía cuánta razón había tenido la hermana mayor de su señora.

-¿No estabas…preocupada entonces…Nanoha?- preguntó Fate en un susurro atrayendo nuevamente la atención de su esposa.

Nanoha estaba más roja que un tomate cuando se volvió hacia Fate.

-¡Por supuesto que no!...Shamal es una excelente doctora…y además… ¡yo sabía que no es tan fácil librarse de las malas hierbas…!-

Fate la miraba con una ceja arqueada y la comisura de los labios apenas curvados en un atisbo de sonrisa. Nunca había visto a su esposa turbada de esa forma. Pero la verdad es que se veía hermosa.

-…yo estuve aquí porque…. ¡Casi no salgo de todas formas!…y creí que era mí…_deber_…como…tu… _esposa_…nada más…- y terminó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y desviando la miraba hacia otro lado, -Yo sabía que una simple herida así no iba a matarte.-

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente en esos momentos y Alicia Testarossa entró corriendo seguida más calmadamente por Hayate.

-¡Fate!,- gritó casi lanzándose para abrazar a su hermana. El pequeño gesto de dolor de Fate sin embargo, la hizo moderar su entusiasmo, -Oh…lo siento mucho…-

Después se abrazó más moderadamente a ella, -Gracias a todos los dioses que despertaste Fate, estábamos muertas de la preocupación…-

Nanoha miró hacia otro lado para no ver la sonrisa de Fate…y de todas las demás ante las palabras de Alicia.

Durante un rato Alicia se quedó hablando con Fate, poniéndola al tanto de lo que había pasado durante los días que había estado inconsciente, por no decir peleando por su vida.

Hasta que Fate finalmente empezó a acusar señales de cansancio.

Shamal aconsejó dejarla descansar, ya que según su última revisión de las heridas de Fate, lo único que necesitaría ya para su recuperación sería tiempo y paciencia. Alicia le aseguró a Fate que todo estaría en orden mientras se recuperaba. Signum se había hecho cargo de todas sus tareas en la guardia y ella, de las labores que su madre le había encargado.

-Tómalo con calma y no te preocupes por nada,- le dijo Alicia, sonriendo y después, ignorando las débiles protestas de Fate, miró a Nanoha y agregó, -Además Nanoha-chan cuidará de ti en el proceso.-

Nanoha se sonrojó violentamente pero no desmintió las palabras de Alicia.

-Déjenos descansar a Fate-san un poco más. Nanoha-chan, continúa dándole la infusión un poco más. Dentro de un par de horas probaremos con algo más sólido,- indicó Shamal sintiendo que le habían quitado el peso del mundo de encima.

-¿El hecho de que me esté muriendo de hambre no cuenta para nada?- preguntó Fate quién de pronto sentía que podía comerse una vaca entera.

-Esa es una muy buena señal Fate-san pero vayamos con calma, ¿sí?-

-Veré que Linith te prepare algo delicioso Fate,- dijo Alicia mirando a su hermana, positivamente feliz. –Linith vendrá en un par de horas Nanoha.-

Con eso las tres mujeres salieron dejando a Fate a solas con Nanoha.

Y de pronto, ninguna de las dos supo que decir.

Cuando parecía que ninguna de las dos podía soportar más ese silencio ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Nanoha…

-Yo…

Nuevamente ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-Tu primero,- le dijo Nanoha, quién todavía estaba de pie a su lado.

Fate la miró. Todavía se sentía un poco desconectada de su cuerpo y de sus emociones, pero el hecho de haber despertado encontrando a su esposa a su lado le había dado una serenidad que jamás esperó que sentiría.

-Yo solo…quiero agradecerte, por…estar aquí,- dijo Fate. Aunque Nanoha había dicho que solo lo había hecho porque era su deber, también era algo que podría no haber hecho. Fate no necesitaba preguntar a nadie para saber que Precia no había ido a verla en esos días aunque seguramente recibía informes periódicos sobre cómo se encontraba.

En un gesto que sorprendió a Fate, Nanoha se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Yo…solo quería decirte…quemealegroqueestésmejor.-

Nanoha dijo lo anterior tan rápido y en voz tan baja que Fate tuvo que esforzar su cerebro durante varios segundos para entender lo que le había querido decir.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Fate.

De momento no quería preguntar si el hecho de seguir casada con ella también le alegraba. El simple hecho de que Nanoha estuviera ahí a su lado, era suficiente.

-Será mejor que descanses,- dijo Nanoha poniéndose de pie sin responder a su pregunta e inclinándose para ayudarle a recostarse otra vez.

Cuando se alejaba, sintió como la tomaban de la muñeca con sorprendente firmeza para el estado en que Fate se encontraba.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Nanoha se dio cuenta de que Fate la miraba entrañablemente y con una silenciosa petición en su mirada. Fate, su esposa, la orgullosa guerrera Belka habitualmente altiva, fuerte, arrogante y hasta implacable…se veía en esos momentos mientras la miraba tan tierna y vulnerable, que Nanoha sintió que se derretía por dentro.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?- preguntó Fate sintiéndose un poco tonta por preguntar algo así y ruborizándose en el proceso. Despertarse viendo el rostro de Nanoha sobre ella era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos y podía sacrificar un poco de su orgullo para asegurarlo. El hecho que Nanoha se hubiera soltado de su agarre aunque hubiera podido hacerlo fácilmente le daba cierta esperanza.

Las mejillas de Nanoha se colorearon con un poco de rojo al acceder.

-Si…aquí estaré…- dijo poniendo su mejor voz fría y severa que se escuchaba completamente falsa, -Ahora cierra los ojos de una vez.-

Fate la miró una vez más sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos. Nanoha, su lado, acercó la silla donde había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo los últimos días y se sentó todavía sosteniendo su mano durante un buen rato.

-X-

Olivie abrió lentamente los ojos. Era una de esas raras tardes en las que el pálido sol de la tarde se colaba apenas por la ventana. Conforme se acercaba el invierno, los días iban haciéndose más fríos, más cortos y más oscuros. El hecho que ese día en particular, el día que Fate finalmente había despertado, estuviera soleado había sido, en su opinión el segundo mejor augurio del día.

El mejor augurio del día había sido que cuando fue a las habitaciones de Precia para darle la noticia, ésta después de mucho tiempo…la había hecho quedarse con ella.

Olivie se movió desnuda bajo las sábanas y se acomodó de lado para acariciar el rostro de la Hegemon, acercándose a ese cuerpo que se sentía cálido e invitante junto a ella. Precia, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente, se veía apacible y relajada como hacía mucho que Olivie no la veía.

Olivie no quiso cuestionar porque la Hegemon la había buscado justo ese día después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos rechazos…simplemente aceptaría lo que se brindaba. Después de darle escuetamente la noticia del despertar de Fate, Precia la había mirado de manera enigmática y sin mayor explicación, la había abrazado para hacerle el amor como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Olivie casi se sintió transportada a esos días cuando como adolescentes, descubrieron los placeres del cuerpo juntas. Esos tiempos casi olvidados, cuando Olivie pensaba que la pasión y el amor eran compatibles y que podría haber lugar para ellos en una vida…junto a Precia.

Olivie en efecto había pasado toda su vida junto a Precia, pero no de la manera que hubiera deseado. No de la manera que había anhelado tantos días y muchas más noches.

La Hegemon le había hecho el amor esa tarde como esos días del pasado y Olivie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarse que ya no eran más unas adolescentes inocentes y obtusas presas del llamado de la pasión; que el tiempo había transcurrido y muchísimas cosas habían pasado entre ellas y por ellas. Además, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo especial para recordarse que Precia era la Hegemon del Imperio más poderoso del mundo y alguien que no hacía nada por azar.

Ni siquiera meterla en la cama.

Pero para su sorpresa, Precia fue la que al cabo de un rato, sin abrir los ojos, le preguntó, -¿No vas a preguntarme por qué?-

-¿Es que acaso hay un por qué?- respondió sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de la otra.

Precia abrió los ojos y se incorporó para mirarla. La sábana se deslizó sobre su pecho hasta su cintura dejando al descubierto sus senos todavía llenos y turgentes.

-¿Y lo vas a aceptar así nada más como así?-

Olivie se sintió avergonzada consigo misma por la respuesta que vino a su mente, pero la dijo de todas formas. Era la verdad aunque le doliera.

-Siempre lo he aceptado así nada más como así.-

El primer dolor verdadero al que Olivie se enfrentó en su vida fue la noticia de la boda de Precia con Enzo Testarossa. Gritó, lloró, pataleó…incluso amenazó con retarlo a un duelo.

Megane Alpine, quién en ese entonces compartía su mismo dolor pero desde el lado de Enzo, la convenció de la futilidad de su intento. Olivie no era una guerrera, y aunque lo fuera…Enzo ya era el Hegemon designado. Un hombre joven y ambiciosos que estaba desposando a Precia porque la familia Segbrecht era la más poderosa y reconocida de la sociedad Belka y la que mejor podía legitimarlo en su posición de dirigente Belka como el extranjero que era. El sería siempre un extranjero pero su descendencia tendría la sangre Belka más pura. Ni siquiera Megane Alpine podía competir en eso contra Precia.

Y nadie en el consejo de nobles que apoyaban a Enzo, permitirían que alguien de la misma familia de Precia lo arruinara. Mucho menos por una razón tan vana y fútil como el amor.

Así Olivie tuvo que ver como la mujer que amaba se casaba con un hombre al que había llegado a odiar y le daba dos hijas que heredarían el imperio y que ella terminó queriendo irónincamente, como si fueran suyas.

-Deberías ir a ver a Fate…en algún momento,- dijo Olivie cambiando estratégicamente de tema.

-¿Y encontrarme con la sabandija esa ahí? De ninguna manera, ya Fate vendrá a verme y espero que sea pronto. Una futura Hegemon guerrera como ella no puede darse el lujo de una brizna de debilidad,- dijo Precia y con eso se puso de pie para comenzar a vestirse.

-Precia…tu forzaste a Fate a ese matrimonio…Le hemos quitado todo a esa chica. Entiendo tus delirios de grandeza Belka pero ella no nos ha hecho nada…-

-Hace débil a Fate,- la interrumpió Precia de un tajo mirándola con dureza, -Y si Fate es débil, el imperio es débil. Y eso, no puedo permitirlo.-

Olivie la miró intrigada mientras Precia seguía con su enojada diatriba.

-Si ella no le importara Fate, todo sería perfecto. Ahora tendría muchas amantes y esa escoria tendría el lugar que merece…Ninguno... La_ única_ razón por la Fate debía casarse con ella era tener el control sobre Nihon, ella tenía que aplastar a Nihon y a su preciosa heredera bajo su bota… Pero Fate parece querer que ella sea realmente… ¡su 'consorte imperial'!... ¡Una advenediza como esa que debería dar gracias por que Fate siquiera la mira y venerar el suelo que pisa!… ¡No tratarla como lo hace!-

-Suenas como Veyron,- apuntó Olivie un tanto decepcionada.

-El bastardo tenía razón al menos en eso, es una lástima que haya sido tan estúpido para no hacer las cosas apropiadamente. Si lo hubiera hecho como era debido Fate hubiera podido matarlo, repudiar a su maldita esposa y ser finalmente libre.-

-¿Y qué tal si…Fate la ama?- dijo Olivie en un susurro apretando las sabanas en su regazo.

-¡Eso es una soberana estupidez!- bramó Precia, -Ningún dirigente puede tomar decisiones con base en los sentimientos. Por eso esa extranjera es tan peligrosa para nosotros… ¡Las razones que impulsan a Fate a decidir son completamente equivocadas!-

-Muy pronto será el turno de Fate de tomar las decisiones que conciernen al Imperio, Precia- apuntó Olivie. –Ella puede ser una buena dirigente…pese a…sus sentimientos por Nanoha Takamachi. Nihon puede ser un aliado poderoso si no lo destruimos…-

-No quiero destruir a Nihon,- la interrumpió Precia mirándola con furia, -quiero controlarlo por completo.-

Olivie se puso de pie, llevándose las sábanas con ella para cubrirse mientras se aproximaba a la Hegemon. Muy dentro de su corazón, Olivie sabía que era una batalla perdida, que había estado perdida desde el momento en que Enzo había seleccionado a Precia y ella había hecho suyo el sueño de grandeza Belka. No tenía más esperanzas para ella pero al menos quería que Fate la tuviera.

–Precia…- dijo considerando sus palabras con cuidado, -el Imperio Belka ha tomado mucho ya de nosotras, de ti, de tu familia…Fate tiene una posición incuestionable en estos momentos…puede ser la Hegemon más importante y poderosa que el Imperio ha conocido…no hay necesidad de...-

-Ahora más que nunca es necesario protegernos,- insistió Precia sin escucharla, -Ahora más que nunca debemos capitalizar esa posición de Fate y afianzar el nombre Testarossa en el poder.-

-La expansión está prácticamente terminada, pensé que cuando llegáramos a este punto podríamos…darnos un respiro y…- Olivie anhelaba decir esas palabras que había callado por tanto tiempo pero no quería arriesgarse a un nuevo y más doloroso rechazo, especialmente después de la tarde que Precia le había regalado como una moneda que se lanza a un pordiosero.

-¿Y qué?- Precia la miró esperando.

"_Y darnos la oportunidad de vivir…juntas,"_ pensó Olivie pero dijo en su lugar, -Y vivir en paz.-

Precia no se burló de ella como había hecho tantas veces, pero en lugar de eso dijo algo que dejó a Olivie todavía más desolada que todas la veces anteriores.

-¿Paz? Oh si querida mía, algún día yaceremos en paz como la familia más grande que haya regido sobre el Imperio…pero para eso hay todavía mucho que hacer…y mis planes para ello…apenas comienzan.-

-X-

Tal y como había deseado, lo primero que vio Fate cuando despertó varias horas después fue el rostro de Nanoha.

Al parecer, había dormido más de lo que esperaban porque ya no había sol filtrándose en la habitación y la luz provenía de algunas velas encendidas a su alrededor. En cuanto su esposa notó que ya había despertado, se aproximó para darle de beber nuevamente y darle instrucciones a Linith para que le trajera la comida.

-Tantas atenciones van a mal acostumbrarme,- dijo Fate sintiéndose mucho mejor con su segundo despertar que con el primero.

-Más te vale que no,- amenazó Nanoha pero en cuanto Linith entró con la comida, que era en realidad un caldo ligero de ave de acuerdo las instrucciones de Shamal, ella tomó la bandeja y se encargó de atender a Fate.

Linith miró a la esposa de su señora con sorpresa pero un discreto gesto de Fate le hizo saber que mejor se guardara su opinión para otra ocasión.

-¿Desea que le ayude con algo señora Nanoha?- fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar. Ella había cuidado de las dos hermanas Testarossa desde que nacieron así que pese a que se sentía un poco desplazada se regocijó con la enorme sonrisa de Fate al ser atendida por su esposa.

-No. Linith, yo me encargaré. Solo avisa a Shamal-san y a Alicia-chan que la señora Fate ya ha despertado,- respondió Nanoha abocada ayudar a Fate a incorporarse y a sostener la bandeja sobre sus piernas para que comiera.

Fate decidió no tentar a la suerte y comer por sus propios medios. Realmente estaba demasiado hambrienta como para arriesgarse a que la sopa terminara demarrada sobre su cabeza si acaso se atrevía a preguntar a Nanoha si no se la daría en la boca.

Sopa no era exactamente su comida favorita pero en ese caso ni protestó. Comió con ganas sintiendo como la comida le daba un subidón de energía inesperado. Casi quería levantarse y estirarse.

-Ah, ah, ah…- la detuvo Nanoha empujándola ligeramente con un dedo en su pecho, -Hasta que Shamal venga, te revise y te dé permiso.-

-Nadie tiene que darme permiso de nada,- dijo Fate haciendo un nuevo intento solo para ser sostenida por los hombros por Nanoha quién la miró fijamente antes de decir,

-Oh, si…esta vez va a seguir las órdenes que se le den Mariscal Testarossa…o se las verá conmigo.-

Fate arqueó una ceja. Parecía que Nanoha realmente estaba decidida a hacerle obedecer y por primera vez, esa determinación de su esposa, no le molestó.

Rindiéndose…momentáneamente…Fate se recostó sobre sus almohadas armándose de paciencia para esperar a Shamal.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin mayor anuncio. Al ver una cabellera rubia Fate pensó que era Alicia, que era la única que se atrevía a entrar de esa forma a sus habitaciones pero se encontró muy pronto con que la repentina recién llegada portaba una armadura de la Guardia Imperial.

Y que eran dos recién llegadas en realidad.

-¡Fate!- gritaron al unísono Victoria y Micaiah y se lanzaron en pos de ella a la cama.

Nanoha se hizo a un lado a tiempo para que las dos guerreras no le pasaran encima en su prisa por ver a Fate.

Tanto Victoria como Micaiah abrazaron a Fate estrechamente pero con cuidado. Era muy claro que ambas de llegar de un largo viaje a caballo.

-Sieg envío un halcón avisándonos de la sentencia de Veyron y del duelo pero no podíamos simplemente dejar todo en Kestrel y venir…Signum nos dio autorización de venir hace apenas dos días…- explicó Micaiah después de abrazarla todavía jadeando. Como si después de bajarse del caballo no hubieran hecho sino correr para llegar hasta donde estaba Fate.

Fate abrió los ojos asombrada de que hubieran hecho el trayecto desde Kestrel en dos días. Quería decirles que no debieron dejar su puesto en Kestrel solo para verla; pero solo de imaginarse que habían cabalgado dos días con sus noches seguramente sin descansar, no tuvo corazón de hacerlo.

-Fue una decisión algo precipitada,- dijo Fate pero después agregó sonriendo, -pero agradezco que lo hayan hecho. Dense un respiro, yo voy a estar aquí seguro un buen rato sin moverme.-

-No hubiéramos querido que pasaras por el Racheakt sola,- le dijo Victoria quién también había abrazado a Fate estrechamente, -Por eso queríamos venir lo más pronto que fuera posible. Uno nunca sabe con qué pueden salir los Huckebein…-

Nanoha solo esperaba de pie a una prudente distancia de la cama, mirando como las guerreras se sentaban en la cama junto a Fate y la tocaban, con cuidado pero con demasiadas libertades para su gusto. Trató de convencerse que los deseos incontrolables que tenía de estrangularlas era debido a su falta de cortesía con ella y no porque esas dos estuvieran ahí, literalmente embarradas sobre Fate un segundo después de haber llegado.

-Gracias chicas…pero no estuve sola,- dijo Fate, -Nanoha ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.-

Hasta ese momento sus dos visitantes voltearon a ver a Nanoha con sendas expresiones de asombro, quién solo les devolvió el favor con una expresión de elegante desprecio.

-Vaya…- dijo Victoria pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún comentario mordaz Fate intervino.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Kestrel? Ya que están aquí tienen que darme un reporte detallado.-

-Lo siento Fate,- dijo Victoria volviendo su atención a Fate. –Signum y Alicia nos prohibieron hablarte de ninguna cuestión…militar.-

-¡Hey!... ¡Ellas no pueden decidir eso…!- en su sorpresa Fate se incorporó un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera debido. –Auch…-

-¡Fate!...- Nanoha se aproximó rápidamente a su esposa, prácticamente empujando a Victoria para llegar junto a ella, -Shamal dijo que no hicieras movimientos bruscos…y si, ella tiene toda la autoridad para prohibirte hacer lo que no puedes hacer.-

-¿Fate? ¿Ya están de nombre propio? Vaya que si han cambiado las cosas desde que nos fuimos Fate, parece que después de todo no fue tan malo que te quedaras, - dijo Micaiah con una sonrisa mordaz viendo la preocupación de Nanoha y la forma como Fate la miraba.

Sin inmutarse, Nanoha trató de hacer valer su autoridad.

-Su Mariscal,- dijo fríamente dirigiéndose hacia Micaiah y Victoria, -No debería estar haciendo estos esfuerzos…apenas…- muy a su pesar hizo una pausa al recordar que apenas esa mañana no sabían todavía si despertaría, -ella…apenas despertó esta mañana…- terminó diciendo mirando seriamente a las dos mujeres.

-Nanoha…- intervino Fate ya recuperada de la punzada de dolor, tomando las mano con en la suya, -Está bien, prometo que no hablaremos de trabajo…y no me sobre-esforzare…pero déjame hablar con las chicas un momento.-

Nanoha le devolvió la mirada a Fate con genuina preocupación. No le importaba que Fate lo notara o incluso, que las otras lo notaran. Dudando si debía ceder en el deseo de Fate o insistir en que las dos guerreras se retiraran, no notó que se aferraba a la mano de Fate hasta que la voz de Micaiah le hizo notar que Fate todavía esperaba una respuesta.

-Parece que alguien es mucho más posesiva sobre tu persona que antes Fate… ¿eso significa que te hemos perdido para siempre?-

-Micaiah,- la reprendió levemente Victoria y para sorpresa de todas, se puso de parte de Nanoha. –La señora Nanoha tiene razón. –

Fate, Micaiah y la misma Nanoha la miraron con asombro.

Después Victoria hizo algo que las dejó todavía más asombradas. Inclinó la cabeza levemente frente a Nanoha y le solicitó formalmente, -Tiene razón, Fate debe descansar y recuperarse…Por favor señora Nanoha, permítanos quedarnos con ella solo un par de minutos ahora y si es posible, regresaremos mañana por más tiempo…Cabalgamos muchas horas solo para llegar y verla pero no pondremos en riesgo su recuperación…-

-Victoria…- empezó a decir Micaiah pero una mirada severa de Victoria, la silencio efectivamente en su lugar.

Nanoha miró a Fate y notando que todavía sostenía su mano en la suya; un poco avergonzada la soltó.

-Saldré unos minutos en busca de Shamal, Fate,- y después, -Por favor, no la agoten demasiado.-

Y con eso se enfiló a la puerta, ya en el umbral antes de salir, tuvo que controlar el espasmo que sintió en el estómago al ver que tanto Micaiah como Victoria se sentaban en la cama, muy cuidadosamente pero también muy cerca de Fate, tomando entre sus manos una de Fate. Micaiah, quien estaba del lado derecho de Fate, su lado sano, incluso se reclinó un poco sobre ella para acariciar su rostro y su cabello.

Nanoha salió haciendo un esfuerzo por no azotar la puerta y deseando no haber accedido tan fácilmente a la solicitud.

-X-

Después de su revisión nocturna de Fate, Shamal entró a la habitación que compartía con Hayate y se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas. La habitación se encontraba casi totalmente en penumbras salvo por una vela que estaba encendida sobre una de las mesas.

La sanadora se sentía agotada. Durante los cinco días que Fate había estado inconsciente o delirando por la fiebre, ella era quién había permanecido al lado de Nanoha todo el tiempo al pendiente del desarrollo de Fate, preparando infusiones para limpiar su herida o para hacérselas beber a Fate con cuidado.

Alicia había convencido a la Hegemon de que Shamal fuera quien atendiera a Fate ya que gracias a ella, Fate no había muerto desangrada en el mismo lugar del duelo. A regañadientes, Precia aceptó literalmente amenazando a Alicia y a la doctora de que si Fate moría, la responsabilidad sería completamente suya; así como las consecuencias. El problema para Shamal de compartir esa responsabilidad con la posible heredera del trono Belka, es que solo una de ellas sería susceptible de ser ejecutada en ese escenario.

Shamal no podía sentir más presión que esa.

Ella y Nanoha se habían turnado para vigilar a Fate durante esos días, tanto en el día como por la noche, pero aun así había sido agotador. Lo único que Shamal quería en esos momentos era tomar un baño caliente y dormir.

Un ligero crujido frente a ella, la hizo fruncir el ceño y abrir los ojos pesadamente para después gritar al notar una presencia frente a ella en la oscuridad.

-Lamento haberte asustado,- dijo una voz profunda, caminando hacia la poca luz que irradiaba de la vela.

-Signum….- jadeó Shamal con alivio. Para después caer en la cuenta de quién estaba en su habitación. -¡Signum!-

Shamal se irguió en su asiento para preguntar desconcertada, -¿Cómo…?

-¿Por la puerta?...- le respondió Signum con una media sonrisa, acercándose a ella, -la ventana es difícil, especialmente esta hora en una noche sin luna. Además hace frío a esta altura...-

Shamal se puso de pie. Los últimos días habían sido bastantes difíciles para ella y apenas había visto a la guerrera. Mucho menos había tenido tiempo para sus cortas pero intensas interacciones. Signum había visitado brevemente a Fate mientras yacía en su cama una o dos veces al día, pero todos estaban demasiado preocupados para pensar en nada más que no fuera rogar porque Fate lo lograra y apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras entre ellas.

-¿Has ido a verla?- preguntó Shamal, por lo que sabía las únicas visitas que Fate había recibido ese día habían sido esas dos guerreras que tanto incordiaban Nanoha-chan.

-Conozco a Testarossa…al segundo de que me vea en esa habitación, comenzará a preguntarme cosas por las que no debe preocuparse en estos momentos. Prefiero no darle esa tentación todavía,- respondió Signum.

Shamal sonrió y sintió una calidez extenderse en su pecho al mirar a la ruda guerrera preocupada por Fate. Era casi tierno.

-Gracias por salvar su vida,- dijo Signum mirándola con intensidad.

Shamal miró hacia el piso avergonzada. –Fate-san es realmente valiente y yo deseaba ayudarla más que nada en este mundo. No me hubiera perdonado si no hubiera podido hacerlo…Independientemente del "aliciente" de la Hegemon,- terminó con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el asunto de que Precia, por ponerlo en blanco y negro, la hacía amenazado de muerte.

Sintió cómo Signum la tomaba por los hombros y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada azul de la guerrera fija sobre ella. Parecía como si Signum se debatiera violentamente entre sentimientos encontrados que no pudiera expresar.

Antes de Shamal pudiera decir nada más, Signum la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Shamal se sintió sobrecogida por la intempestiva caricia y se quedó congelada unos segundos en sus brazos antes de corresponder. Lentamente su beso se hizo tan intenso y profundo que la sanadora se olvidó de toda la tensión y el cansancio, simplemente todo desapareció a su alrededor a excepción del calor de cuerpo de Signum apretándose contra el suyo y sus labios devorándola..

Fue hasta que sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, que volvió mediamente al momento y al lugar en que se encontraba solo para descubrir que ya estaba de espaldas sobre su cama y que Signum se quitaba con apremio la espada y las protecciones de la vestimenta que usaba. Ese día no llevaba su armadura completa de la guardia, sino solo las protecciones de los antebrazos, los hombros y el pecho.

Eso hacía que desvestirse fuera ligeramente más sencillo que si llevara su armadura completa…pero quizá no más rápido.

Shamal la miró asombrada.

-Signum… ¿qué estás…haciendo…?- preguntó como si no fuera obvio.

-Lo siento,- dijo Signum con una mirada cargada de deseo, -ojala esto fuera más rápido.-

-¡Signum!,- exclamó Shamal incorporándose para detenerla, -Espera…Hayate…-

En ese momento Shamal miró hacia la puerta. Estaban en la habitación que compartía con Hayate. Quién por cierto, tenía un tino espectacular para llegar en los momentos menos apropiados.

-Espera por favor…Hayate…vendrá en cualquier momento…- explicó ante la mirada ligeramente desconcertada de Signum.

La guerrera arrojó la última de sus protecciones al piso y se sentó en la cama al lado de Shamal, acariciando su rostro.

-Yo preferiría…yacer solo contigo…pero si es tan importante para ti…la esperaremos,- dijo mientras su mano descendía para empezar a deshacer juguetonamente el frente del vestido de Shamal.

Shamal se ruborizó violentamente ante lo que Signum estaba implicando.

-¡No…! ¡No es eso lo que quise decir! ¡Yo no quiero compartirte con Hayate!-

Signum la miró y sonrió.

-Qué bueno…porque yo tampoco quiero compartirte…con nadie,- murmuro Signum antes de tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos para besarla.

La resistencia de Shamal demostró ser fútil e innecesaria, porque pese a sus repetidas negaciones su cuerpo se arqueaba contra la guerrera y gemía bajo su contacto.

Finalmente lo único que pudo murmuras entre jadeos y besos mientras Signum la despojaba de su vestido fue, -La puerta…tenemos….cerrar…-

-Ya me encargué de eso,- murmuró Signum mientras besaba la suave y sensible piel de la parte interna de sus muslos antes de capturar el rosáceo y húmedo botón entre sus piernas causando que Shamal nuevamente gritara y arqueara su espalda siguiendo el ritmo de su boca.

Muy pronto la preocupación de Shamal porque Hayate llegará intempestivamente quedó olvidada como sus ropas en el piso mientras su cuerpo y su corazón se abrían a las caricias de Signum. El encuentro era intempestivo e inesperado pero cargado de deseo y pasión; como si la guerrera Belka ya no hubiera podido esperar un segundo más sin hacerla suya.

Shamal no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que se dejaron caer exhaustas y jadeantes, desnudas, una al lado de la otra.

-Dioses…- murmuro Shamal mientras se abrazaba estrechamente al cuerpo de Signum.

La guerrera tomó su rostro con sus manos en ese momento y la miró fijamente como había hecho cuando recién había llegado.

-Yo no lo hubiera permitido,- musitó y hasta entonces Shamal pudo reconocer la emoción que plagaba la mirada de su amante: Vergüenza.

Pero no sabía que era lo que podía hacer sentir a una orgullosa guerrera como Signum de esa manera.

-Aunque me costara la vida y mi honor como guardia de la corte, jamás permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño,- le dijo con intensidad y hasta entonces Shamal se estremeció con la implicación que estaba detrás de las palabras de la guerrera. –Nadie, - reafirmó Signum, -Ni siquiera ella.-

Shamal se abrazó a ella y mantuvo a Signum así aferrada hasta que se sobrepuso al nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-Afortunadamente,- dijo separándose por fin con los ojos todavía brillantes, -No va a ser necesario que hagas eso…Signum.-

En esta ocasión fue Shamal quién busco los labios de la guerrera para un beso casi desesperado, ofreciendo al mismo tiempo su cuerpo a sus manos. Signum le hizo el amor otra vez, varias veces, con pasión pero sin prisa; deteniéndose a explorar y reclamar cada curva y cada pliegue como suyos; hasta que Shamal jadeaba y temblaba bajo su cuerpo, agotada pero aun ardiendo de deseo.

Después de todo, por eso le había avisado a la hermana menor de Shamal que esa noche quería 'agradecerle' apropiadamente a la sanadora por salvar la vida de Fate…y que más le valía encontrar otro sitio donde pasar la noche.

-X-

Fate dormía profundamente, su respiración era acompasada y fuerte, y no trabajosa y débil como los días anteriores.

Shamal le había dicho que podía dormir en la misma cama con ella a partir de esa noche siempre y cuando tuviera el cuidado de no acurrucarse sobre Fate.

Nanoha por supuesto, había protestado y se había ruborizado argumentando que ella no era del tipo que se acurrucaba, mucho menos sobre la gente; pero aun así Shamal había sugerido algunas precauciones para que Fate no saliera involuntariamente lastimada.

Así que con una mullida almohada en medio de ellas, Nanoha yacía tendida con cuidado al lado derecho de Fate en la extensa cama. Ahí, escuchando la respiración de su esposa, en ese momento de soledad en medio de la oscuridad donde nadie podía escucharla o verla, ni siquiera Fate que dormía a su lado; Nanoha podía admitir al menos para sí misma, lo mucho que había extrañado el sonido de esa respiración a su lado durante tantas noches.

Todas esas noches que Fate no había dormido con ella.

Lo cual la llevaba a la cuestión que la mantenía despierta a esas horas de la noche pese a lo cansada que se encontraba…Además de los sofocados gemidos que podía escuchar provenientes de la habitación contigua y que le producían otra clase de inquietudes.

"_¿Qué va a pasar cuando Fate mejore?"_

Desde luego que la heredera había notado que estaba en su antigua habitación, la que debían compartir como pareja pero que había abandonado prometiendo no volver y no tocarla nunca más. Una promesa que no había cumplido del todo, pero que tampoco había roto como Nanoha había temido. De hecho, de acuerdo a Hayate había cumplido su promesa sin falta ya que su consejera no sabía del beso que Fate le había robado el día que Saber había llegado.

Fate había notado en que habitación estaba pero no había hecho ningún comentario, ninguna pregunta. Como tampoco había dicho nada cuando Nanoha se preparó para quedarse con ella en la misma cama esa noche.

Sin querer dar explicaciones innecesarias, Nanoha solo dijo que no podía quedarse sola por la noche todavía.

Fate hubiera podido argumentar que cualquier otra persona podría haberse quedado con ella, pero no lo hizo. Solo le agradeció a Shamal por sus cuidados y le dio las buenas noches antes de que Nanoha apagara todas las velas para sumirlas en la oscuridad.

Apenas ahora comenzaba su convalecencia y verdadera recuperación y seguramente pasaría varios días antes de que se recuperara, ¿pero, qué pasaría cuando estuviera bien? Shamal había dicho que solo necesitaba tiempo y descanso.

Nanoha no podía evitar preguntarse si se quedaría, si se iría, si le diría algo si se iba…si se iría con alguien en particular. Pero lo que más le angustiaba, antes que las preguntas o decisiones de Fate, eran sus propios sentimientos.

Hayate la había visto salir acalorada y enojada después de dejar a Fate con sus guerreras…o ex-amantes…como se había referido a ellas, lo cual le había valido una mirada inquisitiva de su consejera.

_-Es normal que Nanoha-chan este celosa, -_ le dijo Hayate ignorando sus acaloradas protestas y negaciones, _-Sin embargo ahora es el momento de sobreponerte a ellas y reclamar tus derechos sobre Fate como su esposa. Ninguna de ellas tiene más derecho que tu finalmente.-_

Y Hayate había tenido razón. Cuando regresó con Hayate, Shamal y Alicia para la última revisión de Fate; Micaiah fue mucho más moderada en su comportamiento de lo que había sido antes. No tanto como Victoria, pero si mucho más de lo que había sido en los meses anteriores. Incluso, la miraba de una manera diferente tras esos breves minutos a solas con Fate.

Tan pronto Nanoha entró con el grupo a la habitación, ellas se despidieron de Fate prometiendo regresar al día siguiente…cuando Nanoha les indicara que era apropiado hacerlo. Alicia y Hayate la miraron con satisfacción. Fate la había llamado a su lado apoyando la moción y sostuvo su mano mientras la preguntaba a Shamal cuando podría tener su primera reunión formal con Signum y sus guerreras.

Shamal hábilmente, le dijo que cruzaran un día a la vez y que tal vez, solo tal vez…el día siguiente pudiera darle esa respuesta. Tras eso, Nanoha accedió a que las guerreras la visitaran al mediodía, pero solamente como una visita informal, no de trabajo solamente si Fate prometía moderarse y avisar cuando se cansara. Fate accedió sin resistencia a ambas decisiones, al igual que Micaiah y Victoria quienes se despidieron para finalmente, terminar de llegar de su frenética cabalgata.

Nanoha desconocía a esa Fate que la trataba de forma considerada. Incluso en la debilidad de su condición hubiera podido resistirse, confrontarla…pero no lo hacía.

Y eso desconcertaba todavía más a Nanoha.

¿Qué haría? ¿Debía preguntarle a Fate? ¿Debía ofrecerle que regresara? ¿Debía pedirle que no se fuera? Más importante aún, ella ¿quería que Fate se quedara?...Y si Fate se quedaba, ¿aceptaría que se quedara nuevamente como su esposa, ejerciendo todos sus derechos conyugales?

Nanoha extendió una mano para tocar una de las largas hebras doradas del largo cabello de Fate. La sostuvo entre sus dedos sintiendo su textura suave. Después dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre la larga hebra que descansaba sobre el brazo de Fate.

Era la primera vez que se daba la oportunidad de tocar a Fate de esa manera tímida y casi insignificante pero intima. Y solamente lo hacía porque sabía que Fate estaba profundamente dormida con la infusión de Shamal. Jamás lo haría si Fate estuviera despierta o si temiera que pudiera despertar en cualquier momento.

Fate.

La mujer que era su esposa y había hecho cosas horribles, tanto a ella como a su nación…pero también se había batido en una duelo a muerte por defenderla. Nanoha no sabía si por ella pero al menos sí para preservar algo de ella, aun sabiendo que podía perderlo todo. Algo en el fondo de su ser le susurraba que no era la persona terrible que ella siempre pensó que era.

Y esa misma parte de su ser, le gritaba que no dejara que Fate se alejara de su lado.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano.<p> 


	13. Despedidas

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios.

Ya ven, nueva actualización muy pronto y uno largo, además; para que no se quejen. Además, en este capítulo casi me da un ataque de hiperglicemia extrema. Creo que nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto NanoFate medio fluff como en este capítulo. El fluff no se me da por cierto, asi que también eso disfrútenlo porque después regresare al sexo ...habitual ;)

Y dosifíquenlo, ya que se me vienen dos semanas muy intensas de trabajo y no sé cuándo actualizaré después de hoy. Después de esas dos semanas debo poder seguir un ritmo semanal constante como antes…Pero mientras, aquí les va este.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 12. DESPEDIDAS.**

-X-

-Sí, yo sé que Fate-san arde en deseos de pararse, caminar y especialmente, regresar a sus labores pero debe tomar las cosas con calma unos días más… ¡Hace dos días todavía estaba inconsciente y hace apenas cuatro, todavía ardía en fiebre!- insistía Shamal a una Fate que estaba tercamente sentada sobre su cama, después de ordenarle a Linith que le trajera su armadura.

-No es la primera vez que me hieren…Consejera Yagami,- insistió Fate entrecerrando los ojos, con ese tono serio y autosuficiente que hacía que Nanoha quisiera golpearla con un mazo.

-Shamal, Linith- dijo Nanoha que había entrado justo cuando Fate le estaba dando instrucciones a Linith en su ausencia, -¿Podrían dejarnos a solas unos momentos?-

La sanadora y la valet de Fate inclinaron la cabeza y salieron como les solicitaban.

Parándose frente a Fate tomando sus manos frente a ella, Nanoha la miró y esperó.

Dos días habían pasado desde que había despertado y Fate ya estaba insistiendo en retomar sus labores en la guardia Imperial.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, Nanoha…además,- dijo Fate notando la actitud de su esposa y en un tono mucho más suave que el que había usado con Shamal. Inclinando un poco la cabeza añadió casi avergonzada, -Debo ver a mi madre. Ella no vendrá. Y cada minuto que pasa seguro que está más furiosa...-

Nanoha sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Fate realmente se recuperaba con rapidez pero ella podía darse cuenta que no estaba completamente bien todavía.

La noche anterior, Shamal había accedido a que Signum le diera un reporte de las situaciones que habitualmente Fate dirigía. La heredera había insistido en que la reunión entre su capitana y ella fuera privada, así que Nanoha no sabía de qué habían hablado pero si sabía que no le había gustado la cara de preocupación que su esposa tenía cuando la reunión terminó.

Fate se había ido a dormir más silenciosa que de costumbre y esa mañana le había pedido a Nanoha el desayuno más temprano de lo habitual.

Y ya sabía porque.

Durante su breve ausencia, Fate aprovechó para llamar a Linith y pedirle su armadura así como ayuda para vestirse, pero no contaba con que Shamal estaría al pendiente de ella tan pronto Nanoha salió.

En esos momentos Fate la miraba de esa forma que ella ya conocía bien; demasiado bien para su gusto…y como ya había comprobado de múltiples maneras, cuando Fate tenía esa mirada no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

El último par de días, ambas habían interactuado en paz. No habían hablado de nada…profundo…pero al menos no habían discutido por pequeñeces como solían hacer tan a menudo antes. Fate se había comportado amablemente con ella y ella…bueno, ella no encontraba un adjetivo para la forma como se había comportado con su esposa.

Tenían una especie de silenciosa pero frágil tregua que se podía romper en cualquier momento.

Inspirando profundamente, Nanoha le preguntó, -¿Solo iras a ver a tu madre?-

Fate hizo cara de contrición pero respondió con sinceridad.

-No. También necesito ver a Signum y a Victoria en la guardia.-

Nanoha ya sabía que algo había pasado que había preocupado a Fate desde el día anterior.

-Shamal tiene razón en lo que dice, ¿sabes? Si te precipitas y sobre-esfuerzas ahora, tal vez tardes más en recuperarte…- probó Nanoha. No estaba acostumbrada a dirigirse a Fate amablemente, menos a pedirle nada. No podía ahora simplemente pedirle que no saliera.

Fate por su parte no estaba acostumbrada a decir algo y que Nanoha no respondiera negativa, defensiva o llanamente, agresivamente; así que se sentía como caminando sobre un hielo delgadísimo y peligroso…a ciegas.

-Si… prometo terminar todo lo que tengo que hacer para el medio día y tomarme el resto de la tarde…con calma…- dijo Fate con cautela, -¿Sería eso aceptable para Shamal?-

Ambas se miraron durante varios segundos sin decir nada.

-Tal vez si prometes terminar para el mediodía…o antes, si no te sientes bien…Shamal aceptaría,- dijo Nanoha.

Shamal no tenía ni idea de que estaba funcionando como puente temporal entre las esposas pero al menos, su nombre cumplió su función mediadora y ambas pudieron llegar a un acuerdo… que la sanadora no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ante la mirada terminante de ambas mujeres.

Además y ahora si específicamente a Shamal, Fate tuvo que prometerle que la mandaría llamar si por alguna razón no se sentía bien.

Así que en esos momentos, Fate caminaba con paso firme pero moderado con Signum a su lado hacía la sala de reuniones que su madre tenía adjunta al Gran Salón del Trono, donde sabía que la Heremon se encontraba atendiendo algunos asuntos. Victoria, Micaiah y Sieglinde caminaban en formación detrás de ellas. En el camino, Signum la puso al tanto brevemente de las últimas noticias y lo que su madre seguramente le diría.

Esperó a que la anunciaran y entró con paso firme a la habitación, mientras Signum y sus acompañantes esperaban afuera hasta ser llamadas. Fate tenía la tenue esperanza de encontrarse a solas con su madre, pero estas se disiparon muy rápidamente en cuanto cruzo el umbral. Precia se encontraba sentada en la amplia mesa junto con su tía Olivie, Megane Alpine, Victoria Dahlgründ madre y para sorpresa de Fate…Fortis y Arnage Huckebein.

Lo que menos se esperaba Fate era que Fortis regresara como Consejero de su madre después del resultado del duelo…o que su madre lo aceptara de regreso; pero menos aún esperaba encontrarlo acompañado de su sibilina hermana. Al parecer había estado equivocada.

"_Claro,"_ pensó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de los hermanos Huckebein, _"no podían dejar el sacrificio de Veyron sin capitalizar."_

Los Huckebein al igual que su madre, ponderaban los intereses de la familia por sobre otras cosas más intangibles y menos representativas.

Fate se inclinó saludando a todos los presentes.

Olivie, quién si la había visitado un par de veces desde que había despertado se puso de pie para darle un beso, al igual que Megane y Victoria. Las mujeres le dieron sus parabienes por su recuperación pero fueron moderadas en su entusiasmo, Fate sumió que en consideración a la presencia de los hermanos Huckebein.

Fortis y Arnage la saludaron solo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Es bueno verla recuperada Mariscal Testarossa,- añadió Fortis lacónicamente en nombre de ambos. Veyron se había enfrentado al duelo con honor. Aunque Veyron hubiera perdido, los Huckebein como familia, habían ganado. No podían echar eso por la borda siendo groseros públicamente con Fate.

Aunque en privado fuera algo muy diferente.

-Te tomó algo de tiempo sin embargo,- dijo Precia mirando a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados y sin hacer ningún intento por levantarse de la

-La sanadora Yagami consideró que era mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios antes Su Alteza,- respondió Fate un poco dolida por la reacción de su madre pero inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

No esperaba que se levantara del asiento y corriera a abrazarla, pero tampoco esperaba que le reclamara. Nuevamente, se alegró de haber decidido tener esa charla lo más pronto posible.

-Su Alteza está preocupada por diversos asuntos que requieren su atención,- explicó Fortis con una sonrisa, como si pudiera leer los sentimientos de disgusto de Fate, -Hay cosas de las que solo la heredera y Mariscal de la Guardia Imperial se puede hacer cargo. ¿Asumo que la capitán Wolkenritter le ha explicado ya la situación?-

-Sí,- respondió Fate endureciéndose ante las palabras de Fortis y haciendo un gesto le pidió al guardia que llamaran a sus guerreras.

Cuando Signum y las demás entraron y se inclinaron ceremonialmente frente a la Hegemon, Fate tomó asiento en la mesa con los demás.

-Victor y Micaiah no han encontrado todavía ninguna pista directa hacia los rebeldes en Kestrel, sin embargo, ahora que regresaron y dieron el parte de acontecimientos a Signum, nuestra capitán notó un hecho aparentemente insignificante pero que ahora podría ser crucial.- Fate le hizo un gesto a Signum quien, de pie detrás de ella, se acercó para reportar.

-Las caballeros Dahlgründ y Chevelle reportaron haber detectado lo que parecía una banda de tres hombres…probablemente forajidos, escondiéndose en los bosques que rodean Kestrel. Dahlgründ dio parte al Gobernador Lanster y varias partidas de búsqueda salieron tras ellos sin resultados. La conclusión fue que se trataba de un hecho aislado y que probablemente los montaraces se mantendrían asaltando viajeros en los caminos rurales,- explicó Signum yendo directo al punto.

-Sin embargo, cuando llegaron aquí y me dieron la descripción de los hombres, recordé un comentario que me hizo la Guerrera de Albion tras su llegada. Por motivos de seguridad, ella no viajó en comitiva, sino prácticamente ocultando su identidad y solamente con un escolta real hasta los linderos de Dinsmark. Durante su recorrido, se toparon con el mismo tipo de individuos descritos por Dahlgründ y Chevelle pero en mucho mayor número. Ellos, al igual que la guerrera Saber parecían estarse ocultando y estar demasiado bien organizados para tratarse de unos simples asaltantes de caminos.-

Tras terminar su resumen, Signum dio un paso atrás volviendo a su posición inicial.

-¿Has hablado con la Guerrera de Albión al respecto?- preguntó Olivie a Fate.

Todos los miembros del consejo de nobles que se encontraban presentes ya sabían de la banda de asaltantes reportada por Victoria y Micaiah y aunque no se había descartado por completo que fueran una amenaza significativa, la última información de Signum cambiaba el escenario.

-No,- aceptó Fate, -Me disponía a hacerlo tras terminar esta reunión.-

-¿Cuáles serían las posibles implicaciones?- preguntó Megane Alpine.

-Si este es un grupo organizado, y ya no aislado sino numeroso…tal vez por eso no hemos podido encontrar ninguna pista en Kestrel. Ellos estarían causando los disturbios para después replegarse a otra ubicación,- explicó Fate, -Hasta el momento, hemos pensado que la rebelión estaba directamente relacionada con los habitantes de Kestrel, pero si nuestra teoría es correcta, entonces…el enemigo está en otro lado y solo está usando a Kestrel como chivo expiatorio.-

Victoria Dahlgründ madre y Megane si inclinaron para susurrar algo entre sí, y después a Olivie.

-Pero forzosamente tendrían que tener a alguien dentro de Kestrel,- insistió Fortis serio, -Los ataques no habrían podido ser perpetrados sin ayuda interna. Los atacantes sabían perfectamente cuales eran nuestros puntos débiles.-

Fate se contuvo para no responder que esa clase de conocimiento no necesariamente tendría que venir de Kestrel sino de Dinsmark. Olivie le había dicho que muy pocas personas estaban al tanto de la gravedad de la situación en Kestrel. En ese momento, Fortis era uno de los estaba al tanto de ello pero no de que Alicia, Olivie y Fate sospechaban que el traidor estaba muy cerca, en Dinsmark y no en la provincia.

Fate no estaba segura de sí Olivie le habría dicho algo a su madre al respecto, pero no podía correr riesgos ahí delante de todos ellos.

-Definitivamente,- concedió Fate con el rostro inmutable. Era preferible guardar sus cartas hasta el final. –Tenemos que seguir investigando. Hablaré ahora con la guerrera de Albion. Micaiah y Victoria saldrán nuevamente hacia Kestrel mañana y yo las alcanzaré tan pronto sea posible.-

-¿Y cuándo será eso?- preguntó Precia con un cierto dejo de impaciencia en su tono, -Porque los rebeldes no van a esperar por ti Fate…ellos siguen con sus planes y todos los retrasos que tengamos les favorecen.-

-Es una larga cabalgata hasta Kestrel,- intervino Olivie sin esperar a que Fate contestara, -La avanzada de Victoria y Micaiah le da tiempo a Fate de preparar las cosas aquí y terminar de recuperarse…-

-Nuestra Mariscal y heredera es una mujer más que fuerte y resistente,- dijo Arnage por primera vez con una ligera sonrisa sardónica en los labios, -No es cómo si su condición actual pusiera su vida en peligro, ¿o sí?-

-Yo iré con Victor y Mica para cubrir las funciones de Fate,- dijo Sieglinde dando un paso al frente.

-Y si la capitana Wolkenritter sale con la Mariscal Testarossa después, ¿quién se quedaría a cargo de la Guardia Imperial, caballero Jeremiah?- preguntó Fortis mirando inquisitivamente a Sieglinde. –La Guardia no puede quedar en manos inexpertas.-

-¡Silencio todos!- dijo Precia poniéndose de pie, mirando a su hija severamente. –Los rebeldes necesitan ver que el Imperio es fuerte e impenetrable. La imagen de autoridad que debe prevalecer en Kestrel es la tuya, Fate. No me importa quien salga en avanzada, ni como organices tus fuerzas. Haz los arreglos necesarios para que salir lo más pronto posible.-

Fate apretó las mandíbulas pero accedió. –Así se hará, su Alteza. Hablaré con la guerrera de Albion y haremos los arreglos para salir...-

-Tu saldrás, Fate…- la cortó Precia, -Saber de Albion se queda aquí conmigo. Tengo una misión para ella.-

Fate miró a su madre desconcertada pero Precia solo volvió a tomar asiento sin dar ninguna explicación más.

-¿Algo más…Fate?- preguntó la Hegemon seriamente.

-No, su alteza,- dijo Fate y después de despedirse de las mujeres del consejo y de los Huckebein, salió de la sala sintiéndose completamente furiosa.

A veces no sabía si su madre estaba de su parte o de los Huckebein. Como quiera que fuere, ahora tendría que convencer a Shamal…y a Nanoha…no solo de que ya se encontraba bien, sino de que ya podía cabalgar tres días sin problemas.

-Signum,- llamó a su capitana que caminaba ligeramente detrás suyo, -¿Dónde encuentro a la guerrera de Albión a estas horas?-

Pero no fue Signum quién le respondió, sino Sieglinde. Y la respuesta no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-La caballero Saber debe estar en la arena de entrenamiento. Las últimas mañanas ha estado ahí con la señora Nanoha practicando…-

Fate se paró en seco y se volvió para detener a Sieg poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó con la ira brillando en su mirada.

Sieg aguantó la mirada de Fate…y la de Signum al lado de ella.

-Dije que Saber debe estar, probablemente, en la arena de entrenamiento,- repitió cautelosamente.

-Después…- siseó Fate con los dientes apretados.

-Hace un par de días que…la caballero Saber está ahí…a estas horas…con la señora Nanoha…- dijo Sieglinde con más preocupación y después se apresuró a agregar, - ¡Pero Vita y Zafira han estado también con ella!...Es decir…no es como si hubiera estado sola…-

Signum solo meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Sieg la acababa de meter en un problema gigante con Fate.

Tal como esperaba, Fate se volvió lentamente a mirarla.

-O sea que tú lo sabías.- Fate no le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

Signum consideró cual era el mejor curso de acción dadas las circunstancias.

No le podía decir a Fate que Nanoha le había pedido a Shamal que le pidiera el favor de guardar el secreto porque quería sorprender a Fate. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas y haría que Fate se enojara aún más, no con ella, sino con Nanoha.

Después que Fate finalmente despertó y todos pudieron estar más tranquilos, Nanoha había llegado repentinamente con Vita con el requerimiento de que le enseñara a usar la espada, tal y como Fate le había pedido desde un principio. La pequeña caballero había querido darle el reporte a Fate de inmediato pero Nanoha le había pedido no hacerlo hasta que estuviera mejor. Ahí empezó a surgir la idea de la mentada sorpresa.

Durante su primera sesión con Vita, Saber las vio y se acercó. Y ahí empezaron los problemas de Signum.

Saber le ofreció amablemente a Nanoha enseñarle _su_ técnica. Vita, por supuesto, se opuso vehementemente. Quizá tan vehementemente que había terminado ofendiendo a la guerrera de Albión por lo cual ambas guerreras terminaron enfrascadas en un duelo. La prenda a ganar sería, nada menos que el privilegio de enseñar "su" técnica particular, a la consorte imperial.

Vita había perdido.

Nanoha realmente no veía ningún inconveniente en que Saber o Vita le enseñaran. Ella disfrutaba mucho además el tiempo con la agradable guerrera rubia quién también era una extranjera en tierras Belka como ella. Siempre podía aprender la técnica Belka en cualquier momento.

Nanoha no veía ningún problema pero Signum lo vio desde el primero momento. Y pese a ello había accedido a la petición de Shamal que en realidad era la petición de Nanoha.

"_Condenada Vita,"_ pensó _"De todos los duelos posibles, tenía que perder ese precisamente. Bueno, al menos Fate sí que se ha sorprendido."_

-Sí,- aceptó mirando fijamente a Fate, -Yo lo sabía.-

Fate apretó los labios y sin decir más se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia la arena de entrenamiento.

-X-

-Izquierda….Bloquea…Arriba…Ataque…-

La voz de Saber era suave y modulada mientras se movía con gracia sobre la arena.

La esbelta guerrera rubia era toda gracilidad y fuerza, moviéndose como si fuera más una danza que un combate; y aunque se movían mucho más lento de lo que sería un combate real usando espadas de madera para enseñar los movimientos básicos a Nanoha, su danza era de todas formas armónica y hermosa.

Nanoha no sabía los movimientos básicos de esgrima, pero era ágil y esbelta. Ambas vestían ropa ligera de entrenamiento y protecciones de cuero que eran más ligeras para Nanoha que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar una armadura. Y ambas se veían maravillosamente bien juntas.

-Bloqueo...- dijo Saber nuevamente, esta vez golpeando con más fuerza la espada de Nanoha.

Ambas espadas chocaron, Saber tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Nanoha y empujó, la pelirroja tal y como le había enseñado la otra, se plantó y aguantó tomando también la muñeca de Saber. Las espadas empujándose una contra la otra con fuerza.

Nanoha aguantaba, pero Saber era mucho más experimentada y en el último empuje, la espada de madera de la rubia quedó en el cuello de Nanoha.

-Bloqueo… repitió Saber con una sonrisa que Nanoha correspondió, -Siempre debes bloquear… Lady Nanoha…-

Nanoha dejó caer los brazos, agotada pero sonriendo ampliamente, -¡Mou….Saber-san…esto es muy cansado! ¡Ya me duelen los brazos!-

Saber se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Nanoha.

-Lo has hecho muy bien…el arte de la espada no es algo que se aprenda en un día…Además, tenemos que fortalecer tu cuerpo y…-

-¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo?-

Nanoha y Saber estaban tan concentradas en su práctica que nunca vieron a Fate hasta que estuvo parada a unos centímetros de ellas. Nanoha se volvió hacia la voz de Fate solo para encontrarse con que su esposa la miraba, furiosa. Signum y Vita estaban de pie a una prudente distancia de ella.

-Fate…- empezó Nanoha quedándose de pronto sin palabras.

-Te hice una pregunta,- insistió Fate acercándose a su esposa con actitud amenazadora, tomándola por el brazo.

-Hey…- protestó Nanoha molesta por su actitud, -Estoy entrenando con la espada… ¿Qué no es obvio?-

-Mis instrucciones fueron que Vita te enseñara,- dijo dirigiéndose a Nanoha e ignorando completamente a Saber quién mantenía a distancia pero muy atenta a la conversación entre ellas, -Y no precisamente la espada, sino como defenderte.-

-No me importan cuales hayan sido tus instrucciones,- respondió Nanoha cada vez más indignada y enojada, sacudiendo su brazo para soltarse del agarre de Fate y retrocediendo varios pasos para poner distancia entre ellas, -Y yo puedo aprender lo que yo quiera, con quién yo quiera.-

-No aceptaste aprender cuando Vita lo ofreció por primera vez…- argumentó Fate acercándose nuevamente a ella.

-Vita no me lo "ofreció" por su cuenta… Tú se lo ordenaste sin antes preguntarme si quería o podía hacerlo…- contraatacó Nanoha.

-Pues ahora si quieres o puedes muy bien por lo que se ve…- dijo Fate y la tomó nuevamente del brazo, ahora con más fuerza para reclamarle, -¿Por qué no me dijiste que ahora sí querías aprender? ¿Tenías que hacerlo a mis espaldas?-

-Eh, Fate…- trató de intervenir Vita pero Signum la calló de un certero coscorrón en la cabeza. Bastante ya había empeorado la cosas sin hablar.

-Suéltame…- pidió Nanoha a Fate ya furiosa por su actitud pero el agarre de esta no hizo sino intensificarse.

-Lady Testarossa,- intervino Saber que ya no pudo contenerse más.

En un arrebato, Fate soltó de su agarre a Nanoha para tomar la empuñadora de su espada y tomar a su esposa del brazo con su mano izquierda; sintió una punzada en el pecho por la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo en su brazo pero la ignoró para enfrentar a Saber.

-No te involucres en esto guerrera de Albion, no es asunto tuyo,- dijo Fate mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Fate…- la llamó Nanoha preocupada de pronto al notar el rictus de dolor que Fate trató de disimular.

-Sí que lo es, Lady Nanoha entrenaba _conmigo_ porque _yo_ se lo pedí…No voy a permitir que la ofenda de esa manera en mi presencia,- respondió Saber y después miró la mano de Fate en la empuñadura de su espada, -No haga algo de lo que se arrepienta después.-

-Entonces tal vez debas aprender a no pedirle cosas a las esposas de otras personas,- insistió Fate tercamente. Pese a que su mente racional le decía que se calmara, un incendió abrasador se había encendido en su pecho y no podía controlarlo.

Muy lentamente, Fate desenvainó su espada.

-Testarossa…- dijo Signum ya preocupada, acercándose al igual que Vita.

-¡Fate!- la llamó Nanoha, -¿Qué estás…?

Fate empujó a Nanoha e hizo una mueca de dolor en el proceso sintiendo como la punzada de dolor se extendía en el costado izquierdo de su pecho mientras se enfrascaba en un duelo de miradas con Saber.

-Yo no me enfrento en duelos cuando tengo ventaja,- dijo la guerrera de Albion sin inmutarse y sin esquivar la mirada de Fate. –Tendremos nuestro duelo si eso es lo que desea Lady Testarossa…cuando ya esté recuperada, no ahora.-

-No necesito que me tengas ninguna consideración…Saber, he luchado en condiciones peores que esta…y siempre he vencido a mis oponentes.-

Saber ni siquiera le contestó

-¡Fate!- gritó Nanoha ya fuera de sí, jalando a Fate por la pechera de su armadura de la Guardia para que la mirara, -¡Yo le pedí a Saber entrenar conmigo!...Y no te dije nada…y le pedí a todos que no te dijeran nada… ¡porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti…! -

Fate sintió como si le hubieran dado con un mazo en la cabeza ante las palabras de Nanoha y más que por las palabras, por las lágrimas que su esposa evidentemente estaba conteniendo al decirlas.

Sin poder decir más, Nanoha soltó a Fate bruscamente y caminó lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la arena.

Fate trató de detenerla pero Saber se interpuso en su camino, mirándola desafiantemente.

-Aunque también puedo cambiar de opinión respecto a nuestro duelo si insiste…Lady Testarossa,- dijo Saber seriamente.

-Testarossa…- la llamó Signum nuevamente preocupada por el arranque de Fate, –Saber de Albion es nuestra invitada.-

-Nanoha es _mi_ esposa,- dijo Fate con la mirada fija en Saber ignorando a Signum.

-Y eso no le da derecho a tratarla de esa manera.-

Fate se quedó congelada ante las palabras de Saber, pero la guerrera de Albion no había terminado con ella aún.

-Lady Testarossa,- dijo Saber con la misma voz serena que había mantenido durante todo el altercado y su mirada sobre Fate era implacable, -Aunque un guerrero domine a mil hombres en el campo de batalla, el que se domina a si mismo…ES el mejor guerrero…Tal vez le convenga recordar eso cuando nos enfrentemos, ya que ese día…puede tener la plena certeza, de que no tendré ninguna consideración con usted.-

Tras decir eso, Saber tomó la espada de madera que Nanoha había dejado caer al suelo antes de irse, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin volver a mirar Fate.

Fate se quedó muda, mirando al piso. Algo caliente escurría por su costado izquierdo y sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, pero no le importaba.

Signum y Vita se aproximaron a ella.

-Me he comportado como una completa idiota,- murmuró Fate casi para sí misma.

-Y que lo digas,- dijo Vita cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. –Tu esposa va a estar furiosa contigo un BUEN rato…Tu sí que no haces la cosas a medias.-

Signum miró severamente a Vita y después posó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de Fate. Le preocupaba que Fate ni siquiera hubiera reaccionado al comentario mordaz de Vita. Y más se preocupó cuando notó la mancha oscura que se extendía en el costado izquierdo de su uniforme bajo la armadura.

-Testarossa,- la llamó varias veces hasta Fate levantó la cabeza y la miró. –No solo haz hecho un desastre con la señora Nanoha, sino que además te has lastimado la herida.-

Shamal le iba a hacer pasar un mal rato por haber permitido que eso pasara.

-Anda, vamos…tenemos que ver que Shamal te revise otra vez,- le dijo Signum con voz severa.

A lo lejos, escondida tras una ancha columna, Nanoha observaba a las tres mujeres que se habían quedado en la arena, sintiéndose desolada y triste.

Finalmente la tregua se había roto.

-X-

Fate estaba sentada en su estudio, que conforme avanzaba la tarde se iba haciendo más y más oscuro sin que ella se levantara a encender siquiera una vela. Desde su altercado con Nanoha, no había regresado a su habitación pese a que se sentía cansada y adolorida y se había quedado en su estudio a solas, rumiando sus pensamientos. O sus penas.

Shamal había ido a verla y desde luego, la había reprendido por abrirse la herida de una manera tan tonta; pero afortunadamente la había atendido muy bien aun en medio del regaño y ahora estaba con el pecho vendado para evitar que fuera a volver a lastimarse. Shamal también había insistido en que fuera a la habitación y descansara, pero Fate se había quedado en su estudio. Racionalmente se justificaba diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero internamente sabía que lo que no quería enfrentar a su esposa.

Y no porque estuviera enojada con ella. Sino porque sabía que se había comportado como una estúpida.

Saber había ido a verla para hablar sobre el grupo de hombres que había visto durante su cabalgata de incognito hacía Dinsmark, pero no había tocado el tema de su discusión y Fate tampoco lo había propiciado. Y tampoco se había disculpado. La guerrera de Albión le dio con lujo de detalles toda la información que necesitaba, cantidad de hombres, armamento, posición, las impresiones que le habían producido al principio como una banda de forajidos y que después reconsideró por estar demasiado bien estructurados y permanecer demasiado bien escondidos. Una banda de delincuentes montaraces sin preparación alguna, no se comportaría como esos. Eran silenciosos, organizados, sutiles y por lo que se veía eficientes. Saber no se había dado de narices con ellos simplemente porque ella y su acompañante de Albion, eran mucho mejores para esconderse y rastrear.

Alicia había ido a verla desde luego, para reprenderla. Al parecer se había encontrado con una Nanoha alterada que había terminado contándole todo el incidente a punto de lanzarse a llorar. Y esa no fue la única razón por la que la reprendió.

_-¡¿Un duelo con Saber de Albion?...¡Pero es que tu realmente estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Saber fue enviada por el mismísimo Rey Uther Pendragón al servicio a nuestra madre! ¡¿Es que tú quieres causar una guerra o qué? ¡¿Y que no querías que Nanoha aprendiera a defenderse? Si eso fuera realmente cierto no te importaría quién le enseñara…No, es más…Te importaría comportarte decentemente con ella y enseñarle tu…Pero no ¿verdad?... Había que defender tu orgullo Belka ultrajado, ¿no?...Dioses, Fate…Y además Shamal ya me dijo de tu herida… ¡¿Y así quieres salir en una cabalgata de cuatro días?-_

Fate dudaba que alguna vez hubiera visto a su hermana tan enojada con ella antes. No quiso decirle que tendría que hacer la marcha a Kestrel en tres y no en cuatro días.

Su tía Olivie había ido a verla, afortunadamente con una actitud muchísimo más moderada que la de Alicia. Ella le recordó amablemente que en su camino a Kestrel tenía que encontrarse con alguien especial pero no le adelantó ningún dato arguyendo que solo podía darle esa información cuando ya estuviera a punto de salir en su viaje. Le recomendó que se cuidara y no se dejara presionar por su madre…Y con la misma amabilidad, le ordenó disculparse con Nanoha… Y con Saber.

_-Insignificante guerrera Belka y heredera imperial serías si no puedes reconocer tus errores y asumir las consecuencias de los mismos,-_ le dijo Olivie con una voz perfectamente melodiosa a una Fate que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para conservar un porte digno.

Poco le importó a Olivie que Fate estuviera dispuesta a ejecutar el duelo en aras de su orgullo como guerrera.

_-Tu orgullo es lo de menos aquí Fate. Si ustedes realmente quieren matarse en nombre de Nanoha-san como un par de machos en celo, es muy su problema…Dudo que tu esposa esté de acuerdo o feliz por ello ó que a Saber le interese matarte en ese contexto…Se ve que es una chica lista…como sea, ambas son adultas y pueden decidir cómo quieren morir…PERO independientemente de si llevan a cabo su locura o no; te disculparás apropiadamente con la caballero antes de que eso se convierta en un incidente muy serio, no con Saber sino con el Reino de Albión. Tú lo propiciaste Fate, no fue Saber quién te retó en un arranque de celos.-_

_-No estoy celosa,-_ se defendió Fate en ese momento muy poco convincentemente y Olive aumento su bochorno al no creerle la negativa ni por un segundo.

Y en esos momentos, a solas, en la oscuridad…tenía que admitir que _si_ había estado celosa.

Se había sentido casi traicionada cuando supo que Nanoha estaba entrenando y precisamente con Saber…pero lo que sintió en esos momentos no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando la vio casi danzando con la guerrera rubia, tocándose y riendo con ella.

Casi quería desenvainar su espada y matar a Saber ahí en ese mismo momento.

Fate cerró los ojos y reconoció que Saber no tenía nada que ver realmente con lo que había sentido; reconoció que el impuso que había sentido al ver a su esposa sonriéndole a _alguien_ que no era ella…había sido el de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente para hacerle el amor ahí mismo y que todos supieran que era SU esposa y nada más que suya.

Lo cual no hubiera sido nada prudente desde luego.

Ninguna de las dos cosas, ni lo que había deseado, ni lo que finalmente hizo, habían sido prudentes en lo absoluto.

Así que en esos momentos, tal y como Olivie había dicho debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que había hecho y disculparse.

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y con un gran pesar en el corazón, se dirigió a la que debía ser su habitación matrimonial para encontrarse con Nanoha.

-X

Aunque ya estaba completamente oscuro afuera, todavía era temprano.

Desde el incidente con Fate, Nanoha se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido para nada. Saber había ido a verla para disculparse…pese a que quién tenía que disculparse no era ella. La guerrera de Albión trató de tranquilizarla pese a todo; le dijo que había hablado con Fate de asuntos del imperio y que las cosas estaban tranquilas entre ellas. Que por el momento, ninguna de las dos trataría de matarse.

Nanoha apreció el intento de humor de Saber, pero cuando la guerrera se despidió, no pudo evitar sumirse en la tristeza nuevamente.

"_Fate realmente se comportó como una idiota,"_ pensó tratando de enojarse pero la verdad es que la actitud de su esposa no la había hecho enojar, sino que la había lastimado profundamente.

Y para agravar la situación, Fate no había regresado a la habitación y pese a que había dicho que tomaría la tarde con calma, se había quedado en ese estudio trabajando o evitándola o ambas cosas. Nanoha se preguntó si regresaría, si se quedaría si regresaba o que pasaría…

Ella definitivamente no iba a ir a buscarla.

Pese a esa firme determinación, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó dos leves golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz de Fate solicitando permiso para entrar.

-Adelante,- dijo después de ponerse de pie y caminar desde la cama donde estaba sentada cavilando, alisar su vestido y comprobar rápidamente que nada estaba fuera de lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se maldijo por no estar al menos leyendo o haciendo algo; no quería que Fate pensara que se había pasado toda la tarde esperando que regresara.

Aunque así había sido, se había pasado la tarde preocupada por Fate, herida por cómo se había comportado y esperando a que regresara en algún momento. Pero no lo había hecho, hasta ese momento.

Fate entró a la habitación que a diferencia de los días anteriores, estaba muy iluminada ya con varias velas encendidas, y cerró la puerta suavemente. Nanoha miraba hacia otro lado y no hacía ella y se mantuvo de pie en silencio, esperando. De pronto, se encontró parada en medio de la habitación tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de comenzar pero descubriendo abruptamente, que tenía la mente completamente en blanco.

Ahí en silencio, finalmente se miraron.

Al encontrarse con los ojos azules de su esposa, ella esperaba encontrarse con una mirada llena de enojo, pero lo único que encontró fue un velo de tristeza que apagaba los ojos habitualmente brillantes y llenos de desafío de su mujer.

"_Olivie tiene razón,"_ pensó Fate, _"Lo que menos importa en este momento es mi orgullo."_

Con renovado valor, se acercó a Nanoha sin apartar la mirada; se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Nanoha no retrocedió atrapada por ese brillo que iluminaba los ojos de Fate y que no había visto antes en ella.

La pelirroja saltó un poco, cuando su esposa tomó suavemente una de sus manos y se quedó con la boca abierta con lo que dijo después de eso.

-Me comporté como una completa idiota en la mañana, Nanoha…yo… no pude ver más allá de mi enojo por verte entrenando con Saber de una manera que me hubiera gustado que… lo hicieras conmigo…Por verte…sonriendo con ella como me hubiera gustado…que me sonrieras a mi…Yo…Lo siento mucho,- dijo Fate con determinación pero roja hasta las orejas.

Nanoha no sabía que decir. Estaba congelada por la sorpresa de que Fate se hubiera disculpado, sí; pero más aún de que dijera que le importaba su actitud hacia ella. Que algo tan simple como una sonrisa le importaba.

-Sé que tendría que disculparme contigo por muchas más cosas que solo por…lo de esta mañana,- continuó Fate ya en la carrera, -Pero no sé ni por donde comenzar…No puedo cambiar las cosas que han sucedido Nanoha…pero realmente siento…mucho… haberte… hecho daño.-

Nanoha sintió que se estremecía bajo la intensidad de la mirada Fate y por su cercanía.

No sabía que decirle pero podía ver que su mirada era diferente a todas la veces anteriores. Sintió como Fate apretaba su mano y casi sin darse cuenta, apretó los dedos de Fate en respuesta.

-Me cuesta ver a alguien como… Saber…a tu lado,- dijo Fate todavía más roja de lo que estaba, antes de retomar parte de lo que la guerrera de Albión le había dicho, -Pero eso no es razón para que te trate como lo hice… ¿Podrías…perdonarme…Nanoha?-

Nanoha no podía verse a sí misma, y no sabía que estaba tanto o más roja que Fate mientras la escuchaba, pero podía sentir el calor que abrasaba su cuerpo. No podía responderle a Fate y tampoco podía moverse, estaba atrapada, cautivada por la forma en como Fate la estaba mirando, como si por primera vez realmente la viera y más allá de eso, la estuviera atravesando para mirar su alma.

Fate solo sentía que su corazón latía desbocado por la expectativa de lo que Nanoha fuera a hacer o a decir y que su alma pendía de un hilo en espera de esa respuesta.

Ninguna de las dos quería moverse o hablar, como si percibieran que ese momento era tan nuevo y tan frágil que el más mínimo susurro o la más mínima briza de aire podría romperlo irremediablemente. Y aunque cada una se sentía congelada y sin palabras, imperceptiblemente, ambas se estaban moviendo muy lentamente hacia la otra; más que por su propia voluntad, como si una fuerza externa e invisible las estuviera jalando, como esas poderosas y peligrosas corrientes del mar que uno no nota hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Solo sus dedos se tocaban realmente pero sus cuerpos estaban ya tan cerca que Fate sentía el aroma de Nanoha envolverla y Nanoha sentía el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Fate como si fuera una hoguera.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse cuando la puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió con cierta brusquedad.

-Nanoha-chan…. ¿Sabes si…?...Ups….- exclamó Shamal deteniéndose cuando ya había avanzado dos pasos dentro de la habitación.

Nanoha y Fate dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban en esos momentos y lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se alejaron varios pasos abochornadas.

-Errrr…Fate-san… ¡Qué bueno encontrarla aquí!- dijo Shamal sonriendo y juntando las manos frente a ella, -Justo le iba a preguntar a Nanoha-chan si sabía algo de usted. ¿Cómo se ha sentido? Por lo que pude ver no descansó para nada…Auch-

En ese momento, Hayate entró y jaló a Shamal por el brazo para regresarla a la habitación contigua.

-Hey… ¡Espera… Hayate-chan!...Todavía tengo que…-

Hayate tuvo que taparle la boca a su hermana para terminar de empujarla a la habitación, pero alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta, -Sigan, sigan…yo me encargo.-

Nanoha y Fate se miraron después de que la puerta se cerró. Todavía estaban ruborizadas y avergonzadas y aunque el hechizo que las había mantenido atrapadas momentos antes se había roto, Nanoha todavía sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocado y Fate todavía sentía que el calor la abrasaba por dentro.

-Shamal tiene razón,- dijo Nanoha por fin, -Hoy ha sido tu primer día y debes descansar.-

Fate esperó unos momentos antes de decir, -Todavía no me has respondido.-

Estaba abochornada pero había decidido que no dejaría esa habitación hasta no conseguir el perdón de Nanoha, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Nanoha desvió la mirada. Nunca nadie le había pedido perdón. En la vida que había vivido hasta su compromiso, eso no había sido necesario; había pedido y le habían pedido disculpas, pero nadie le había hecho nunca un daño que ameritara esa clase de perdón. Aunque tampoco nunca se había casado por la fuerza con nadie, nunca antes había sido la prenda de una lucha de poder…nunca había se había enfrentado al mundo salvaje fuera del palacio de su familia y de la vida cómoda y protegida de Nihon.

Finalmente, pudo escuchar realmente, muchas de las palabras que Hayate le había repetido hasta el cansancio las últimas semanas y las de Alicia, a quién consideraba ya también una amiga como Hayate; como relámpagos muchos de los momentos que había vivido desde su llegada a Nihon…no, desde que se había enterado de su compromiso con Fate, pasaron frente a sus ojos como una ráfaga.

-Creo que…- empezó notando que su voz sonaba estrangulada y ajena por la emoción, -creo que muchas cosas han pasado que han estado más allá de nuestro control…yo también lamento muchas de ellas…-

Apretando sus manos, miró al piso tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que Fate las tomaba entre las suyas; Nanoha levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con que Fate estaba nuevamente muy cerca de ella mirándola anhelantemente.

-Nanoha…yo…en verdad…-

-No,- dijo Nanoha, -yo no quisiera decir que te perdono como si toda la culpa y la responsabilidad fuera toda tuya...-

-Pero lo es,- dijo Fate a su vez con su mirada oscureciéndose, -Yo soy la heredera de este imperio y tengo que hacer lo que corresponde a esa posición…Soy Belka y no puedo decir que tomaría decisiones diferentes a las que he tomado…pero ahora si pienso… que me comportaría de una manera diferente. Y por eso, necesito que me perdones…Siempre vas a ser mi esposa, Nanoha…Te lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, los votos Belka son para siempre y yo lo asumí así en el mismo momento de nuestra boda…pero no me he comportado a la altura de ellos…-

Fate soltó una de las manos de Nanoha para acariciar su rostro y esta se estremeció, desviando nuevamente la mirada.

-Yo no…romperé la promesa que te hice,- dijo Fate y notando la turbación de Nanoha retiró su mano, -Esta seguirá siendo tu habitación y yo…no…volveré a forzarte…-

Y cómo para dar énfasis a sus palabras, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo más distancia física entre ellas.

-…Pero realmente quisiera que me perdonaras y que…hiciéramos una tregua…de común acuerdo,- terminó Fate sintiendo que el corazón le dolía al pronunciar las palabras.

Nanoha la miró. No necesitaba la promesa de Fate para saber que era sincera, lo que no se podía explicar era el nudo en el estómago que sentía al escucharla decir esas palabras.

Haciendo también un esfuerzo, se irguió diciendo –Creo que podemos hacer una tregua…y que puedo perdonarte.-

Fate se relajó visiblemente y sonrió. Durante un buen rato solo se miraron hasta que Fate se dio cuenta que seguía tomando una de las manos de Nanoha.

-Gracias Nanoha,- dijo y después soltó su mano con tristeza.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir, hasta que Fate sonriendo lo mejor que podía, le dijo a Nanoha que tomaría algunas cosas para llevárselas a su estudio.

-¿Al estudio?- pregunto Nanoha un tanto desconcertada.

-Si…Muchas gracias por cuidarme estos días… Pero creo que ya es momento que regrese a mis habitaciones,- explicó Fate haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara ligera y despreocupada.

Lo que menos quería era irse de esa habitación. Los últimos dos días que se había despertado para encontrarse la visión de su esposa a su lado, durmiendo serena y apacible habían sido los más maravillosos que podía recordar en su vida; pero ya no confiaba en su autocontrol como para quedarse una noche más con ella.

El incidente con Saber de esa mañana había demostrado que ya tenía mucha más energía de la que podía controlar y que algunas de sus pasiones, todavía estaban más allá de su voluntad.

Le había hecho una promesa a Nanoha y la cumpliría.

-¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto?- dijo Nanoha con idéntica y fingida ligereza. La noticia la había tomado por sorpresa y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que, no quería que Fate se fuera otra vez.

-Tomaré las cosas con calma como me indicó Shamal,- concedió Fate levantando las manos frente así en señal de rendición, -Pero…hay varias cosas que tengo que hacer todavía y las haré mejor desde ahí sin molestarte. Victor y Mica se van mañana muy temprano y tengo que reunirme con ellas dentro de un rato.-

Nanoha sintió un ramalazo de celos ante la mención de las guerreras y respiró profundamente. Ahora con más razón quería decirle a Fate que se quedara pero tampoco quería suplicarle.

-Trata de no…excederte,- dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras veía a Fate tomar las cosas que iba a necesitar.

"_Dile que se quede,"_ le gritaba cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso muchas en las que prefería no pensar.

Pero aun sintiendo que algo se retorcía dentro de ella, no pronunció las palabras.

-No lo haré,- respondió Fate. Ya con todo lo que necesitaba en las manos, todavía se quedó un rato más de pie mirando a Nanoha. Sus pies se rehusaban a moverse. Sus manos querían tirar al piso todo lo que sostenían y abrazar a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas.

Las dos se miraron pero ninguna se movió.

-Te…veré mañana…entonces…- dijo Fate un poco torpemente.

-Mmmm…Si…- respondió Nanoha viendo como Fate caminaba hacia a la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla por completo y sin terminar de darse la vuelta.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Fate se volvió para decir, -Dile a Shamal-san que puede pasar a la revisión nocturna…después.-

-Si…yo le diré,- respondió nuevamente Nanoha sintiendo que su resolución de no pedirle a Fate que se quedara, flaqueaba con cada segundo.

Sintiendo que su propia resolución de no regresarse y besar a Nanoha también fallaba, Fate hizo acopio de fuerza y se arrojó fuera de la habitación antes de que hiciera algo que seguramente lamentaría después.

Ya en el pasillo, apoyada en la puerta que acaba de cerrar, no se dio cuenta que no estaba sola hasta que una voz socarrona se dirigió a ella.

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Takamachi?- le preguntó Vita de pie frente a ella.

Fate inclinó la cabeza y miró a su caballero con enojo. Irguiéndose, la reprendió en respuesta, -Si tu hubieras hecho tu tarea correctamente, no habría tenido que arreglar nada.-

-Más bien te di la oportunidad de quitar a la tal Saber de en medio y no la aprovechaste…. ¿Y ahora adónde rayos vas? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella quiere que te quedes? ¡Te esperó toda la maldita tarde!-

Fate miró a Vita, que a su vez la miraba enojada, desconcertada.

-¿Quiere que me quede?- preguntó en un susurro mirando a ambos lados por si alguien se asomaba.

-Dioses…realmente eres…-

-Vita,- se escuchó la voz de Signum que apareció sigilosamente de las sombras detrás de ella.

Vita se envaró y se guardó su opinión con sorprendente velocidad. Fate todavía no sabía que Vita se había enfrentado en un duelo a Saber y había perdido. Aunque por razones diferentes, ni Vita, ni Signum querían que se enterara. Y bastante ya les había costado 'convencer' a Zafira para que no dijera nada.

-Dahlgründ y Chevelle ya nos esperan, Testarossa,- dijo Signum atrayendo la atención de Fate hacia otros temas.

-Sí, vamos- accedió Fate tras un último vistazo a la puerta de la habitación.

-X-

-¡No puedo creer que la hayas dejado ir!- le reclamaba Hayate.

-Ella dejó muy claro que tenía asuntos…por atender,- se defendió Nanoha con fingida indiferencia.

-Como si no te importara,- murmuro Hayate a espaldas de su amiga quién se ponía el camisón para dormir.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero…Hayate-chan tiene razón,- terció Shamal para molestia de Nanoha, -Fate-san se moría por quedarse contigo esta noche…y aparentemente no solo para dormir…Aunque debo decirte que no puede hacer esa clase de esfuerzos todavía, tú tendrías que…-

-¡Shamal!- gritó Nanoha exasperada. Lo que menos necesitaba tal y como estaba, era que la hicieran pensar en cosas que no deseaba ni imaginarse.

-Como quiera que sea,- insistió Hayate, -Debiste pedirle que se quedara…o que regresara cuando terminara su trabajo…es más, hubiera podido reunirse con sus…chicas aquí mismo.-

-No voy a forzarla a que haga nada que no desee hacer…- dijo Nanoha pensativa por primera vez.

Los argumentos de Hayate y Shamal no la estaban haciendo sentir mejor y si la hacían pensar en posibilidades que la perturbaban.

"_¿Dormirá Fate sola esta noche?" _se preguntó.

Fate le había dicho nuevamente que no volvería a forzarla…pero, ¿esa promesa implicaría que ejercería su derecho de poseer a otras?

El solo pensamiento de imaginarse a otras mujeres en los brazos de Fate, le producía un retortijón de profundo desagrado. Sin embargo, ¿eso significaba que ella quería estar en el lugar de ellas?

Nanoha no podía todavía responderse a esa pregunta. Su esposa le estaba produciendo sensaciones que no se había dado la oportunidad de asimilar o siquiera de aceptar que sentía.

Sacudiéndose el malestar lo mejor que pudo, se despidió de Shamal y de Hayate diciendo que esa noche se iría a dormir temprano. Sus consejeras, un poco a regañadientes por dejar la conversación pendiente, la dejaron a solas; pero eso no hizo que Nanoha pudiera conciliar el sueño más rápido.

Tras varias noches, primero velando el sueño de Fate y después yaciendo a su lado, la cama le parecía ahora demasiado fría y vacía. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Fate le hacía falta, su olor, su presencia… el sonido de su respiración profunda.

Encogiéndose lo más que pudo, apretó los ojos y se forzó a no pensar.

Pero el sueño tampoco llegó.

-X-

El día había amanecido gris, con un cielo encapotado y cubierto de densas nubes. La temperatura había bajado drásticamente durante la noche y tras un breve vistazo al cielo, Alicia le comentó que muy probablemente nevaría para el medio día.

-¿Nevar? ¡Pero si estamos en otoño!- se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-Aquí en Dinsmark el invierno es largo y el verano muy corto,- le explicó Alicia sonriendo, -De hecho el frío ya se había tardado en llegar. Has tenido suerte.-

Nanoha sentía que se congelaba, tanto que prefirió postergar su sesión matutina de entrenamiento para la tarde; pero tal y como Alicia había vaticinado, antes del mediodía, comenzó a nevar copiosamente. Copos bien nutridos y abundantes muy pronto cubrieron todo de una sólida capa blanca. Nanoha había visto la nieve con anterioridad en Nihon, en las montañas y las zonas altas cuando llegó a salir en algún recorrido con su familia, pero nunca nevaba en Heian-kyo.

Ver la ciudad de Dinsmark cubierta por un denso manto de nieve, ver los arboles copados de ella, estaba siendo un espectáculo. Nanoha recorrió en compañía de Saber, Hayate y Shamal varias ubicaciones de Stir Castle para tener distintas vistas del espectáculo. Por las dudas, Vita no se despegó de ellas ni un segundo.

Para media tarde, Alicia se les unió y en cierto momento, se acercó a Nanoha para susurrar a su oído.

-¿Te gustaría ver una vista de la ciudad que muy pocas personas pueden ver?-

Nanoha miró a su cuñada inquisitivamente, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

Como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura, Alicia se disculpó con el grupo y salió a la carrera llevándose a Nanoha con ella.

La gemela de Fate la llevó por un pasillo que nunca había usado hasta uno de los sótanos para después tomar una escalera de caracol que parecía interminable y que conducía a la torre vigía del castillo. Conforme la ciudad había ido creciendo había dejado de usarse para fines militares y se había quedado como una zona prácticamente abandonada del castillo.

Excepto para las hermanas Testarossa, que solían jugar ahí desde que eran niñas a escondidas de todos.

Aun de adultas, seguía siendo el lugar favorito de Fate cuando quería escaparse y que nadie la encontrara. Cosa que cada vez sucedía con menos frecuencia. Sin embargo, siempre subía durante la primera nevada para ver la ciudad.

-Presentía que te encontraría aquí,- dijo Alicia cuando por fin llegaron a la cima, agitadas, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio y el esfuerzo, y casi sin aliento.

Fate estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de una de las cuatro aberturas de la parte superior de la torre, una para cada uno de los puntos cardinales. No había ventanas y con la altura, el viento se sentía muchísimo más frío que en la superficie.

-Espero que no te moleste, traje a Nanoha para mostrarle la vista de la ciudad,- explicó Alicia con una gran sonrisa. Ella contaba con que Fate estaría ahí y afortunadamente, la tonta de su hermana no le había fallado en esta ocasión.

-No, para nada,- dijo Fate sonriendo, -que bueno que vinieron.-

A Fate no se le había ocurrido que Nanoha hubiera querido ver la ciudad y mucho menos, se le hubiera ocurrido invitarla a ese lugar.

Nanoha sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a una de las aberturas, la norte, desde donde podían verse la imponente Torre de Dinsmark y la gran catedral; y no pudo contener una leve exclamación de asombro ante la vista.

Fate se aproximó a ella y comenzó a explicarle lo que se veía en los distintos puntos de la ciudad, donde estaban las entradas de la muralla que la rodeaba, cuáles eran las casas más grandes y hermosas de las principales familias nobles y otros puntos de interés.

Poco a poco, recorrieron cada uno de los puntos cardinales y para cuando terminaron, Nanoha tiritaba de frío.

-Nanoha…estás temblando,- dijo Fate con preocupación, -Vamos, bajemos ya.-

Al decir eso, Fate y Nanoha notaron que estaban solas en la cima. Alicia las había dejado y ni siquiera se había despedido. Las dos se miraron y pese al frio, un calorcillo se extendió por sus cuerpos.

-Ojala pudiera ver más,- dijo Nanoha en un suspiro con su aliento formando una nube blanca con cada respiración.

Fate la miró y repentinamente tuvo una idea que días o semanas antes, jamás hubiera considerado posible.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo…conmigo?- preguntó con torpeza.

Nanoha la miró, sorprendida.

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí,- dijo Fate, -La nieve todavía no se ha endurecido, mañana las calles de la ciudad van a ser más difíciles para los caballos pero ahora todavía podemos dar una vuelta.-

La nieve ya no caía con tanta abundancia como al principio pero se mantenía todavía a un ritmo continuo y las pequeñas hojuelas parecían, más que caer, flotar alrededor de ellas.

Nanoha lo consideró un momento y finalmente, aceptó.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que, ya en las caballerizas, Fate sugeriría dar el paseo en un solo caballo.

-Iremos despacio y así no tendrás que preocuparte por controlar el tuyo, Níger ya tiene suficiente experiencia en estas lides. Siempre me ha gustado salir a dar una vuelta durante la primera nevada.-

Níger, el enorme potro azabache de Fate, ya estaba listo y ensillado y al parecer impaciente por un paseo.

Nanoha había cabalgado antes pero desde su llegada a Dinsmark no había montado en absoluto. Y tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia previa. Aunque la yegua alazana que Fate le había dado parecía muy tranquila, no sabía muy bien como caminar en la nieve, mucho menos como cabalgar en ella, asi que prefirió no arriesgarse.

De tal manera, muy pronto se encontró subida en Níger tratando de no pensar en la posición en que se encontraba.

Fate había elegido la silla más sencilla posible y había sentado a Nanoha, no a horcajadas detrás de ella; sino de lado frente a ella para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-De esta forma irás más segura,- le había explicado Fate y Nanoha no lo dudaba, pero tampoco le hacía más fácil sobrellevarlo.

Prácticamente estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Fate, apoyándose en sus piernas y recargándose en su pecho. Para Nanoha, sus cuerpos se tocaban en muchos más puntos de los que quería contar. La gruesa y larga capa negra de Fate, con sobretodo de piel de lobo, las cubría a ambas muy bien y parte de la grupa de Níger. Nanoha, además llevaba una capa más corta pero igualmente abrigadora con la capucha puesta y aun con la nieve cayendo a su alrededor, se sentía envuelta por un calorcillo embriagador.

Así, juntas y cubiertas, salieron por las murallas del castillo hacía la ciudad.

Fate condujo a su montura en silencio; durante un largo tramo, lo único que se escuchaba eran las pisadas de Níger sobre la nieve. Al principio Nanoha se sintió un poco incomoda con el vaivén, ya que aunque Fate mantenía un paso lento y mesurado, sus cuerpos se presionaban con cada movimiento; sin embargo conforme el calor de Fate se mezclaba con el suyo, sus cuerpos se acoplaron y Nanoha se percató que era muy cómodo y agradable estar en ese lugar entre los brazos de Fate, literalmente apoyada en ella. Se sentía cálida y segura, y además podía ver todo a su alrededor.

Podía sentir la vitalidad del caballo y la de Fate casi como si fueran uno solo…y ambos le daban la bienvenida y la cobijaban.

Después de un rato, Nanoha vio como se acercaban a uno de los bordes de la ciudad y atravesándolo, Fate se dirigió hacia el bosque donde le gustaba cazar. Era seguro y ella confiaba que a Nanoha le gustaría.

Con lo avanzado del otoño, casi todos los arboles habían perdido ya sus hojas en la ciudad, pero los de ese bosque eran pinos y otros árboles más perennes, por lo que la nieve se había asentado sobre sus hojas dando una nueva cara blanca al paisaje tradicionalmente verde y oscuro.

Fate escuchó como Nanoha emitía una exclamación de asombro al mirarlo maravillada y sonrió.

Una vez en el lindero del bosque, desmontó y ayudó a Nanoha a bajar. Tal y como había dicho Fate, sus pies se hundieron en la nieve.

-Caminemos un poco,- le dijo Fate tomando a su esposa con una mano enguantada y las riendas de Níger con la otra.

-¿No tienes frío?- le preguntó Fate mientras se adentraban en el bosque y los únicos sonidos eran sus pisadas suaves y el leve rumor de la nieve al caer.

La capa de Nanoha era lo suficientemente gruesa para abrigarla y además todavía podía sentir el calor que le había dejado la cercanía del cuerpo de Fate durante la cabalgata, así que solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es realmente hermoso,- dijo Nanoha al cabo de un rato de caminar en silencio, deteniéndose para mirar el paisaje a su alrededor.

-Durante la primera nevada, me gusta salir…así… como ahora…me da gusto que hayas…venido conmigo,- dijo Fate deteniéndose a su vez frente a Nanoha.

Nanoha se estremeció, no de frío sino de una sensación que no podía describir y que la invadió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Fate.

-Gracias por invitarme,- respondió con una ligereza que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Sin dejar de mirarla Fate se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos. Ambas llevaban guantes pero aun así, Nanoha sentía el contacto como si no hubiera dos capas de tela entre sus dedos.

-Nanoha,- la llamó Fate con un tono un tanto sombrío y Nanoha tuvo un mal presentimiento repentino. –Hay algo que he querido decirte desde la mañana pero no…había encontrado el momento.-

Nanoha, sin darse cuenta, apretó los dedos de Fate, pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando.

-Tengo que ir a Kestrel,- le dijo sin más, con determinación pero sin poder ocultar del todo un matiz de resignación.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Nanoha con el corazón encogido…y no solo por el frío que ya estaba comenzando a sentir pese a su capa.

Por la forma en que Fate la miró, Nanoha supo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Mañana…o lo más pronto que sea posible. Signum ya está haciendo los arreglos pero no contábamos con que el día se pondría así tan repentinamente.-

Nanoha se acercó más a Fate para preguntarle, -¿Y no pueden esperar a que mejore? Fate…todavía no estás bien para cabalgar, ni para hacer demasiado esfuerzo…y menos con este clima.-

-No va a mejorar,- le dijo Fate triste seguridad, -Una vez que empieza no mejora. Si esperamos, el paso por las montañas será más difícil y peligroso. Tenemos que aprovechar los momentos más favorables no solo para avanzar y sino también…para poder regresar.-

Al decir eso, Fate también se acercó más a ella. Sus cuerpos estaban separados ya solo por un par de centímetros.

-Aun no me he ido Nanoha…pero puedes tener la certeza que ya quisiera estar de vuelta,- le dijo con voz anhelante e intensa.

Nanoha no dijo nada. Seguramente era cosa de la Hegemon. Desde que Fate había recibido la primera visita de Signum, algo había estado molestándola y de acuerdo con Shamal, la reunión con su madre no había sido muy alentadora.

Fate no le había dicho nada, pero Signum si le había dicho algo a Shamal.

-¿Signum-san irá contigo?- preguntó Nanoha.

-Sí,- respondió Fate. A Nanoha le pareció que su esposa quiso decirle algo más pero cambió de opinión a último momento y permaneció en silencio.

De pronto, Nanoha cayó en la cuenta de un detalle muy importante. Kestrel estaba a varios días de camino. Y Fate estaba preocupada por el regreso. -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-

Los músculos en el rostro de Fate se contrajeron. –No lo sé muy bien, pero…al menos tres o cuatro semanas.-

Nanoha sintió de pronto un vació en el pecho.

-Pero te prometo que estaré aquí para la ceremonia del solsticio,- dijo Fate con un nuevo entusiasmo tomándola por los hombros.

El solsticio de invierno era una de sus celebraciones Belka más importantes. La Hegemon durante su reunión privada de esa mañana, literalmente le había ordenado a Fate que tuviera solucionado el asunto de los rebeldes para esa fecha. Sin ninguna excusa.

Fate volvió a tomar de la mano a Nanoha y durante un rato más caminaron por el bosque mientras le explicaba a su esposa en qué consistía la celebración del solsticio y las festividades que llevarían a cabo.

Repentinamente, Nanoha detuvo la marcha y miró a Fate inquisitiva.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta difícil?- le preguntó.

El tono de su esposa tenía un tono nuevo y ligeramente juguetón que encantó a Fate, quién respondió que si antes de ponerse a pensar si la respuesta no sería peligrosa…o difícil.

-¿Te disculpaste con Saber?-

Fate echó la cabeza para atrás gruñendo ligeramente. Nanoha hizo lo posible por mantenerse sería y no reírse.

Fate maldijo a su tía y a su hermana pero finalmente, con resignación respondió lo más escuetamente que pudo.

-Si.

Ambas estaban de pie sobre la nieve, en los linderos de la copa de un gran árbol que había llamado la atención de Nanoha. Fate se mantuvo inmóvil y Nanoha espero pero la rubia no dijo nada más, asi que presionó.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó inocentemente.

Fate inspiró. La verdad es que le había ido bien. No había sido TAN humillante como había temido. Lo más temprano posible esa mañana, Fate había buscado a Saber y la había encontrado entrenando, no en la arena como el día anterior, pero si en uno de los patios privados del castillo.

Fate se había disculpado como Mariscal de la Guardia Imperial y como heredera al trono Belka por la ofensa causada al noble Reino de Albion que Saber representaba.

Saber había aceptado sus disculpas como correspondía, con honor y nobleza…pero no sin castigarla en el proceso.

_-Sin embargo…eso no la exime de nuestro duelo Lady Testarossa...-_ le había dicho la maldita rubia con una mirada enigmática. _–Usted puede sentirse tranquila respecto al honor del Reino de Albión…pero yo todavía no le perdono la afrenta contra el honor de Lady Nanoha.-_

Y tras que Fate la mirara con asombro y desconcierto, le explicó.

_-Si…al retarme de esa forma, no me insultó a mí…insultó el honor de su esposa…y eso es algo por lo que tendrá que pagar-_

Ahora Nanoha inocentemente le preguntaba cómo le había ido cuando lo más seguro es que la misma Saber ya le había dicho. Fate se sentía a punto de sentir celos por esa camaradería de la caballero de Albión con su esposa, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Nanoha se veía divertida, la estaban pasando bien y su esposa estaba hablando con ella. No podía volver a arruinar eso.

-Supongo que no me fue tan mal,- dijo Fate al fin, -Al menos ya no habrá una guerra entre los dos reinos.-

-Mmmmm,-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ahora Fate, -Saber…¿te dijo algo?

Nanoha pretendió recordar mientras acariciaba las hojas del árbol sobre ellas con los dedos.

-Pues… Saber me comentó que te habías disculpado, pero que pese a ello…-

-Pese a ello ¿Qué?- preguntó Fate acercándose más a su esposa.

-…Te patearía el trasero después y que yo también debería cobrarte una retribución por la ofensa,- tras decir eso, mientras Fate se quedaba muda de asombro ante sus palabras, saltó hacía atrás jalando con fuerza una rama del árbol con lo que una avalancha de nieve cayó sobre la cabeza de Fate.

Fate se quedó entonces no solo virtualmente sino literalmente congelada, antes de reaccionar, sacudirse e inclinarse a tomar un puñado de nieve que lanzó a su esposa que ya se alejaba de ella, riendo.

Durante un rato, jugaron escondiéndose y persiguiéndose entre los árboles. Nanoha se dejó atrapar para que su empedernida esposa no se esforzara demasiado nuevamente, aun por un juego y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de Fate respirando agitadamente por la difícil carrera entre la nieve…o por la cercanía de Fate.

Sus respiraciones formaban una nube blanca alrededor de ellas y no se escuchaba ningun otro sonido más que el tenue crepitar de la nieve y sus respiraciones.

Fate se maravilló una vez más de lo hermosa que se veía su esposa, sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Nanoha se había burlado un poco de ella, si…y usando a Saber…pero en esos momentos, no podía importarle menos.

-Va a oscurecer pronto,- dijo Fate todavía sonriendo. No quería romper ese momento, pero la temperatura bajaría más cuando cayera la noche y con la nieve, estaría muy oscuro; Fate no quería correr ningún riesgo innecesario, ni quería arruinar una tarde que ya había sido maravillosa.

Tomadas de la mano, se encaminaron de regreso.

Cuando salieron nuevamente al lindero del bosque, ambas se dieron cuenta que comenzaba a oscurecer con rapidez. El tiempo se les había pasado volando así que ya no con la misma calma de antes pero si con paso moderado y seguro, Fate con Nanoha nuevamente en sus brazos, condujo a Níger hacia Stir Castle.

Los guardias ya terminaban de prender las antorchas del patio cuando finalmente cruzaron la muralla rumbo a las caballerizas.

Nanoha se sentía inexplicablemente triste por la noticia de la partida de Fate pero el paseo le había encantado, así que se sentía alborozada y melancólica a la vez.

Fate estaba exultante de que Nanoha hubiese accedido al paseo y que hubieran podido, por primera vez, no solo hacer algo juntas sin discutir… sido hacer algo y disfrutarlo…mucho.

Ninguna quería que el momento terminara, así que después de dejar a Níger en la cabelleriza, Fate se dejó llevar por la euforia que sentía y tomó la mano de Nanoha como había hecho en el bosque. Las dos entraron a Stir Castle sin prisa, sonriendo, caminando muy juntas y tomadas de la mano.

Absortas como estaban en su recién encontrado bienestar, ninguna de las dos notó que una oscura figura las miraba atentamente desde uno de los pisos superiores del castillo.

-X-

Fate se despertó de un increíble buen humor pese al frío y a la misión que tenía entre manos.

Estirándose en su cama, colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza con cuidado de no forzar demasiado su herida recién re-curada del costado izquierdo y cerró los ojos nuevamente para recordar.

La noche anterior después de que llegaran del paseo, todavía reacias a que el momento terminara, ella y Nanoha habían cenado en sus habitaciones. Habían hablado hasta tarde. De nada y de todo. Por primera vez.

Pero no era eso lo que había puesto una sonrisa casi imborrable en el rostro de Fate.

Lo que la hacía sonreír como estúpida era que, después de darle las buenas noches a su esposa, cuando se disponía ya a salir de la habitación, Nanoha la había detenido y poniéndose de puntillas, había plantado un ligero beso en su mejilla.

La acción había sucedido tan rápido, que por un momento Fate dudo si realmente había pasado o lo había soñado, pero el rostro sonrojado de su esposa le dijo que si había sido cierto.

-Gracias por el paseo,- había dicho Nanoha después casi como explicación pese a que Fate no necesitaba ninguna.

Simplemente estaba eufórica.

Su buen humor perduró incluso después de la visita de su madre para reclamarle que tuviera tiempo y fuerza para perder el tiempo dando un paseo y no para salir a atender los asuntos realmente urgentes que ponían en juego la seguridad del Imperio.

Fate le explicó con toda la serenidad posible que saldría a Kestrel tan rápido como fuera posible. Pero eso no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para Precia Testarossa.

-Si así fuera, ya irías en camino,- fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de su estudio con un portazo.

Fate terminó sus preparativos a media mañana. El último y más importante: encontrarse con su tía Olivie.

A diferencia de todas las veces anteriores que se reunieron, Olivie no le pidió encontrarse en sus habitaciones o en las de Fate. Ni siquiera en las habitaciones de la Guardia Imperial. Olivie le pidió encontrarse en la penumbra de uno de los pasillos más escondidos de Stir Castle. Olivie solo le extendió a Fate un pergamino y un papel doblado, diciendole que tenía que hablar con la persona que aparecia ahí. Fate leyó el nombre y contuvo una exclamación de asombro, principalmente por la expresión con la que Olivie le pidió el diminuto papel de vuelta, para arrojarlo a una de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo.

-Sigue las instrucciones y llegarás,- dijo en un susurro para despues abrazarla con fuerza. -Ten mucho cuidado Fate.

Tras decir eso se perdió en las sombras.

Fate regresó a su estudio para recoger su escaso y ligero equipaje, guardo el pergamino dentro de su capa, y sacudiendose el ánimo sombrío que la reunión con Olive le había dejado, fue en busca de Nanoha para despedirse. En esos momentos no podía pensar en lo que implicaba el nombre que Olivie le había dado. Tenía que despedirse de su esposa.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado del castillo. Y ni la misma Linith pudo darle razón de la ubicación de su esposa. Fate no quería irse sin despedirse pero era ya la hora acordada para la salida y seguía sin encontrar a Nanoha o a sus consejeras.

Nuevamente, sintió un dejo de inquietud mientras se dirigía a las caballerizas para dejar todo listo para su salida y avisarle a Signum que esperara un poco. No se iría sin ver a Nanoha antes.

Para su sorpresa, ahí en las caballerizas fue donde encontró a Nanoha con sus consejeras y Alicia. Signum y Shamal estaban un poco apartadas hablando en susurros mientras que Hayate, Alicia y Nanoha hablaban animadamente.

Alicia fue la primera en verla aproximarse.

-¡Fate!,- la llamó levantando una mano como si su hermana pudiera dejar de verlas, -Ahora si tendrás un comité de despedida completo, ¿Qué te parece?-

Alicia reía aunque se burlaba un poco de ella.

Shamal había preparado todo un paquete de medicina e infusiones y ya había entrenado a Signum para que se las aplicara a Fate y le cambiara el vendaje durante el transcurso del viaje.

-¿Entonces usted cuidará de mí, Signum-sama?- dijo Fate con su buen humor restaurado al máximo tras encontrar a su esposa…esperándola, imitando el estilo de discurso formal de las chicas de Nihon.

Signum solo le gruñó y su subió a su caballo, otro enorme potro como el de Fate pero color dorado y con crin y cola casi blancas. Al igual que Fate, llevaba una larga y gruesa capa negra con sobretodo de piel de lobo y capucha.

Alicia se despidió de Fate como siempre, con un apretado pero cuidadoso abrazo. Nanoha avergonzada de tener tantas personas a su alrededor, mantuvo sus brazos pegados al cuerpo y solo levantó la mano para decir adiós tímidamente. Su cuerpo rugía porque se abrazara a Fate, pero su mente no la dejaba moverse.

Fate pareció un poco decepcionada pero no trató de propiciar una mayor cercanía. Desde donde estaba a unos dos pasos de su esposa, extendió la mano cautelosamente solo para acariciar levemente su rostro.

Después, se puso los guantes y con cuidado, montó sobre Níger. Aún mientras avanzaba al lado de Signum hacía la muralla, se giró en su silla para mantener su mirada fija en el azul de Nanoha.

-¿Realmente…te vas a ir así?- le preguntó Signum sin mirarla.

Fate miró a su capitana con la interrogante pintada en el rostro, -Tú te estas yendo así,- le dijo.

Solo entonces Signum se volvió a mirarla y aunque no sonreía, una miraba maliciosa brillaba en sus ojos azules.

-Yo pasé toda la noche con ella…despidiéndome.-

Fate detuvo a su caballo abruptamente y se volvió a mirar detenidamente a su comité de despedida.

Hayate se veía positivamente trasnochada. Shamal se veía melancólica pero positivamente radiante. Alicia la miraba con las cejas enarcadas y ojos que gritaban _"Hazlo de una maldita buena vez." _

Nanoha la miraba como si el corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho y no pudiera contenerlo más.

Con decisión Fate se apeó de su caballo y caminó hasta donde se encontraban las cuatro mujeres.

En ningún momento su mirada se apartó de la de Nanoha hasta que llegó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

Nanoha supo que algo pasaría desde que Fate detuvo su caballo y la vio desmontar pero estaba paralizada.

Cuando Fate la tomó en sus brazos, se tensó apoyando sus manos sobre la piel de lobo sobre sus hombros pero tras sentir en contacto cálido y húmedo de sus labios en los suyos, se derritió en sus brazos y se dejó llevar por la intensidad de la sensación.

No correspondió al beso de inmediato, pero sus labios si se abrieron en los de Fate y pocos segundos después, comenzaron a moverse tímida pero sensualmente.

Durante varios segundos, se olvidaron de donde estaba y con quien y solamente se besaron profundamente hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, Fate apoyó su frente en la de Nanoha dando gracias a todos los dioses que su esposa no la había rechazado, ni la había abofeteado por su atrevimiento y se mantenía, estremecida, en sus brazos.

-Regresaré lo más pronto posible,- le dijo al oído sosteniéndola por la cintura como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida.

Nanoha, que sentía que su corazón latí arrítmicamente y algo se derretía entre sus piernas, solo pudo asentir.

Con renuencia se apartaron un poco y solo hasta entonces se dieron cuenta, que Alicia, Shamal y Hayate se había alejado varios pasos para darles un poco de…espacio…, aunque no de privacidad, ya que las tres mujeres parecían estar muy al pendiente de lo que sucedía entre ellas.

Las dos se ruborizaron hasta la coronilla, y Fate finalmente terminó de soltar a Nanoha para dirigirse lentamente hacia su caballo.

Nunca le había costado tanto trabajo salir hacia una misión como en ese momento.

La nieve caía en ligeros y tenues copos cuando Signum y Fate cruzaron el umbral del portal de Stir Castle rumbo hacía una misión de la cual dependería el futuro del Imperio.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano.<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	14. Descubrimientos

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios.

Que el año que viene les depare muchas cosas buenas, retos, salud, momentos felices…y mucho NanoFate!

Y bueno, como dicen que lo que uno hace el primer día del año, lo hace todo el año, pues tenía que actualizar a como diera lugar hoy, hoy, hoy. No revisé el capitulo tanto como acostumbro, me disculpo por anticipado por cualquier error involuntario. Tampoco quería dejarlos esperando más. Especialmente a Pascualina que ha esperados (im)pacientemente por semanas! Gomen por el retraso

Sansker, no me he explayado todavía en la descripción del ejercito Belka pero me explayé en algo mas! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 13. Descubrimientos.**

-X-

El aire frío atravesaba a los dos jinetes embozados. Llevaban dos días cabalgando y apenas se habían detenido para descansar o dormir por turnos. Ese atardecer marcaría su tercer día de camino.

Durante la noche había nevado copiosamente y en esos primeros momentos de la mañana todo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco. Nevadas como esa a finales del otoño solo auguraban un invierno mucho más crudo de lo habitual. Si bien habían atravesado parte de la cadena montañosa que rodeaba la capital Belka, esa cantidad de nieve era demasiada aún para las partes altas.

Con cautela pero también con presteza se internaron en el bosque Negro, una enorme y densa masa boscosa que se extendía por varios cientos de hectáreas y que marcaba el final del territorio de la capital Belka. El bosque negro estaba poblado por arboles de anchos y gruesos troncos, altos y frondosos. Los llamaban así porque los arboles que lo poblaban eran de un color verde oscuro intenso, casi negro; y bajo tal follaje, poca luz pasaba incluso en un día diáfano y brillante. En invierno, era casi una noche perpetua, pero los jinetes no tenían tiempo que perder así que cabalgaron durante horas en silencio en medio de la espesura. No había ningún camino reconocible en medio del bosque, ni ninguna señal de que alguien pasara por ahí.

-¿Estas segura de que sabes a donde vamos, Testarossa?- preguntó Signum oteando alerta los alrededores como había hecho desde que entraron en la masa boscosa.

Ese era un paraje al que los Belka nunca entraban. Menos en invierno. No había manera de transitar y era ideal para ser emboscado en cualquier momento. Conforme el día avanzaba la capitana de Fate comenzó a preocuparse de cómo iban a salir de esa densidad.

-Aunque no lo parezca…sí,- respondió Fate y detuvo a su caballo.

Por primera vez, le mostró a Signum el pergamino que su Olivie le había dado.

Era un mapa con indicaciones detalladas. Signum lo miró a detalle pero todavía sin estar muy convencida.

-Aunque vayamos por buen camino, no hay manera de saber cuanto tiempo nos falta para llegar a la marca. Pronto va a oscurecer,- apuntó la guerrera, -Y después de todo, ¿Qué estamos buscando aquí?-

-Lo verás cuando lo encontremos,- dijo Fate retomando la marcha.

Signum frunció el ceño pero cabalgó detrás de la rubia tras escrutar los alrededores con desconfianza una vez más.

La poca luz que tenían bajo los arboles comenzó a escasear aún más, conforme el sol inicio su descenso detrás de las nubes gris claro que cerraban el cielo y ligerísimos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

En ese umbral de tiempo entre el día y la noche, cuando todo es de color gris y es difícil distinguir la verdadera forma de las cosas, Fate y Signum escucharon el inconfundible siseo de las flechas y con un sobresalto se prepararon para la batalla.

Cuatro flechas encendidas se clavaron la nieve a una prudente distancia de ella marcándoles el alto.

Las dos guerreras miraron a su alrededor con la mano en la empuñadora de sus espadas.

-Espera Signum…- ordenó Fate antes de que su compañera hiciera algún movimiento, -Si hubieran querido matarnos hubieran podido hacerlo fácilmente.-

-Así es, los intrusos no son bienvenidos aquí, pero al menos les daremos la oportunidad de decir quienes son y que hacen aquí,- dijo una voz que parecía provenir de todos lados y de ninguno.

Signum y Fate escrutaron los arboles a su alrededor, las sombras de la noche que caía vertiginosamente hacían difícil ver de donde venían sus atacantes.

Fate decidió jugarse el todo por el todo.

-Soy Fate Testarossa y estoy buscando a alguien…que creo puede estar en este lugar.-

Solo el silencio le respondió por varios y largos segundos.

-Eso es bastante vago…Fate Testarossa- respondió la voz al fin.

-Yo ya me he identificado, creo que al menos nos merecemos el mismo trato.-

-Pero todavía no has dicho a quien buscas,- insistió la voz.

Fate lo consideró. La voz pertenecía a un hombre. Bien podía ser el hombre que buscaban. O no; en cuyo caso, en el mejor de los casos, estarían en graves problemas.

Podía sentir como Signum a su lado se preparaba para saltar del caballo y enfrentar lo que fuera.

-Zest Grangaitz,- dijo Fate al fin.

Un silencio a un más largo que el anterior le siguió a sus palabras.

Una sombra se deslizó detrás del tronco de un árbol frente a ellas. Fate notó sin problemas que se trataba de una figura alta y fornida, cubierta con una larga y gruesa capa oscura con capucha y sostenía una enorme ballesta de madera en la mano izquierda. Fate podía distinguir la sombra de la punta de la flecha que estaba armada y lista en el arma.

-El hombre que busca esta muerto…heredera Belka,- dijo la figura sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

Por toda respuesta Fate descubrió su cabeza, desmontó de caballo con lentitud y manteniendo sus manos levantadas y a la vista, se aproximó a la oscura silueta.

-Realmente eres Fate Testarossa.-

-Y tu realmente eres Zest Grangaitz,- dijo Fate, -Tenía quince años cuando desapareciste pero te recuerdo.-

-No desaparecí,- Zest imitó a Fate descubriendo su cabeza. Su rostro no expresaba ni sorpresa, ni gusto, ni malestar de ver a la heredera del trono Belka frente a él. –Me mataron.-

-X-

Casi tres días habían pasado desde que Fate se había marchado en su misión.

Alicia no había soltado prenda respecto a los detalles de lo Fate iba a hacer. De hecho, tampoco había dicho exactamente a dónde iba su gemela o cuando podría regresar exactamente. En realidad, no le había dicho nada en absoluto.

Nanoha se esforzaba practicando los cortes y movimientos que Saber le había indicado para su sesión de entrenamiento de ese día, pero no podía evitar preguntarse que estaría pasando con Fate.

Shamal tampoco había podido sacar mucho de Signum antes de que se fuera aunque en realidad, Nanoha dudaba que lo hubiera intentado siquiera. La doctora tenía "otras preocupaciones" en la cabeza en esos momentos.

-No basta con hacer los movimientos mecánicamente,- la voz de Saber tras ella la volvió a la realidad de su entrenamiento. Por alguna razón que todavía no tenía muy clara, no quería reconocer frente a Saber, en quien estaba pensando.

Sonriendo un poco apenada, se volvió para encarar a su maestra.

-Mi señora Nanoha aprende con rapidez pero el arte de la espada requiere concentración, enfoque…- dijo la guerrera seria y tras eso lanzó un ataque moderadamente veloz que Nanoha alcanzó a bloquear haciendo sonreír a Saber, -…Práctica.-

Las dos mujeres iniciaron entonces una serie de movimientos de ataque y defensa tomando como base los ejercicios que Nanoha había estado practicando ese día durante horas.

Pronto anochecería y desde la partida de Fate los días habían estado grises y muy fríos.

Nanoha se había volcado a su entrenamiento y pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Vita, Zafira…y Saber.

Más de uno de los miembros de la corte habían manifestado su desagrado ante el comportamiento de Nanoha pero se habían guardado de expresar abiertamente su opinión. La razón era una sola.

Precia Testarossa.

Los tres días, Precia Testarossa había observado en silencio a su nuera y a la enviada de Albion y los tres días, se había mantenido en silencio. Nadie quería expresar una opinión que pudiera contrariar a la mercurial dirigente, asi que aun en desacuerdo, todos permanecían en silencio.

Desde su posición de pie en una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores de Stir Castle, observaba los movimientos de las mujeres.

Llegó un momento en que Nanoha finalmente se dejó caer en la nieve agotada y riendo. Saber se inclinó a su lado. Durante un rato solo estuvieron así, una tirada en la nieve y la otra acuclillada a su lado, hablando, hasta que Vita se aproximó para decirles algo y entonces Saber se incorporó y extendió la mano para ayudar a Nanoha a levantarse.

Tras sacudir la nieve de sus ropas de entrenamiento se encaminaron hacia la calidez que prometía el interior del castillo.

Al mirarlas aproximarse, una voz suave susurro detrás de Precia, -Has estado muy callada estos días desde que Fate se fue... y al parecer le estas dejando mucho tiempo libre a Saber.-

Precia ni siquiera se volvió para mirar a Olivie. Con la mirada fija en las mujeres mas abajo respondió con rostro inexpresivo, -No… Saber no esta desocupada en lo absoluto.-

-X-

Esa noche, a diferencia de las noches anteriores cuando Nanoha casi siempre cenaba en sus habitaciones o en las de Alicia, Saber insistió en que cenaran en el comedor principal y que después caminaran por las arcadas del patio principal.

Vita se mantenía siempre a una prudente distancia de ellas. Lo suficientemente distante como para que pudieran hablar sin tenerla mirando sobre sus hombros, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderlas de vista ni un segundo.

Zafira insistía en las precauciones de Vita eran un poco extremas pero la guerrera no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ninguna sorpresa con respecto a Nanoha y su deber de protegerla. Especialmente en esos momentos que Fate no estaba.

Además, no le gustaba para nada la forma en la que esa guerrera extranjera miraba a esposa de su señora y menos las miradas que les echaban los miembros de la corte de la Hegemon.

-Estas dos idiotas me están poniendo en una situación realmente difícil,- murmuró cuando Saber y Nanoha que caminaban delante de ella se detuvieron y ella hizo lo mismo.

Nanoha se sentía a gusto en compañía de la guerrera de Albión pero no podía relajarse por completo como había hecho la primera noche que se conocieron.

Desde que Fate había partido, cada vez que vez que Hayate las veía juntas fuera de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, le lanzaba miradas inquisitivas y a la primera oportunidad, aprovechaba para recordarle que los Belka tenían penas extremadamente severas para el adulterio.

Nanoha desde luego, protestaba airadamente pero se ponía roja hasta las orejas. Especialmente cuando después de ese recordatorio, Hayate también le recordaba como Fate se había despedido antes de partir. La pelirroja no había podido sacarse ese beso de la cabeza aunque no lo hubiese admitido ante nadie.

-Estas muy ensimismada en tus pensamientos esta noche.-

La voz de Saber nuevamente, la volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que desde hacia varios minutos no decía nada.

-Al igual que en la práctica de hoy,- agregó Saber.

Nanoha evito mirarla para que la guerrera no notara el rubor que su comentarios le habían causado.

-¿Estas preocupada por ella?- preguntó Saber al fin mirando hacia el frente.

La noche era fría y aun cerca de las antorchas y bajo la arcada se sentía el frio atravesándolas. Saber lo manejaba mejor que Nanoha. Nunca hacía tanto frío en la capital de Nihon como en Dinsmark.

-Preocupada, no- respondió Nanoha sin saber del todo si era verdad, -Me intriga tanto secreto alrededor de lo que F…, los Belka están haciendo…y me imagino que tu tampoco vas a decirme nada, ¿no es así?-

Saber guardo silencio unos momentos antes de decir con cierta tristeza, -No creo estar en posición de decirte cosas que tu familia política…o tu esposa, deben decirte…Aun así te lo diría, pero eso implicaría traicionar mi juramento de caballero.-

-Oh, si…yo sé,- dijo Nanoha con igual tristeza, -Algo se de ese "honor de guerrero" del que hablas.-

Saber la tomó de los hombros con firmeza para hacerla voltear y mirarla, -No, no me refiero a "ese" tipo de honor. No me refiero al honor que conquista y domina sino al honor que protege y respeta. El honor de caballero es muy diferente al honor de guerrero.-

Nanoha se quedó muda unos instantes ante la intensidad que veía brillar en los ojos verdes de Saber.

-Y yo siempre voy a protegerte…y a respetarte.-

Esas últimas palabras de Saber y la intensidad con que fueron pronunciadas hicieron que ambas se ruborizaran mientras se miraban.

Ambas saltaron un poco al escuchar la voz de Vita a su lado y un poco demasiado cerca de ellas.

-¿Todo en orden…señora Nanoha?- preguntó la guerrera dirigiéndose a Nanoha pero mirando amenazadoramente a la guerrera de Albión, especialmente porque pese a haberla visto, no había soltado a la esposa de su señora.

-¡Por supuesto que todo esta bien!- casi gritó Nanoha exasperada. Vita la había sorprendido pero no tanto como Saber con su declaración anterior. –Saber es una aliada, Wolkenritter-san; creí que hasta tu podrías ver que hay mucha diferencia entre ella y los Huckebein.-

Vita casi echaba humo por las orejas pero no apartó la vista de la mano de Saber todavía en el brazo de Nanoha, quién siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, se soltó del agarre de la rubia solo para ponerse a su lado y colgarse de su brazo izquierdo antes de decir casi como si nada.

-Caminemos un poco más, guerrera de Albion.-

-Como la señora desee,- respondió Saber en el mismo tono siguiéndole la corriente a Nanoha para profundo desagrado de Vita, que las siguió mas de cerca de lo habitual hasta que entraron nuevamente al castillo y Saber acompañó a Nanoha a su habitación.

Vita miró con las cejas enarcadas como Saber se despedía caballerosamente y Nanoha prometía estar nuevamente a primera hora para la práctica. La guerrera de Albion ni siquiera le dijo "Buenas noches" a Vita después de que Nanoha cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia su propia habitación que estaba en otro piso del castillo.

Tras suspirar profundamente, Vita se dijo que por fin podría tener un poco de tranquilidad.

-X-

Ese no era el caso de Nanoha.

Una vez que Saber la hubiera dejado en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Provocar a un Belka no es exactamente lo más sabio y prudente pero al parecer es algo que se te da a la perfección, ¿sabes? Combinar tu falta de sabiduría y prudencia con esa cualidad puede ser extremadamente peligroso para todas nosotras.-

Hayate.

Nanoha no la había oído entrar, así que seguramente había dejado la puerta entreabierta para poder entrar en cuanto ella lo hiciera.

-No estaba provocando a nadie,- dijo Nanoha abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie para empezar a desvestirse. Hayate estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados casi en el centro de la habitación y muy por el contrario a su costumbre, se mantuvo en silencio.

Finalmente Nanoha, reconoció, -Ok, tal vez si estaba provocando a la pequeña pero es…que, arhhhggg…estos Belka son…insoportables.-

-Fate no te pareció tan insoportable al despedirse de ti sin embargo estos últimos días no has hecho sino pasar tiempo con Saber. Y muchas personas te han estado observando por cierto.-

-¿Si?...- preguntó Nanoha desafiante, estallando al fin de la tensión que tenía acumulada desde hacía varios días -¡Pues me da gusto!...Tal vez así puedan darse cuenta que NADA malo ha pasado en ese tiempo. Tal vez ese es el problema, ¿no? Saber me trata con decencia y respeto. ¡A nadie le escandalizó tanto cuanto ese maldito Huckebein me atacó!...A diferencia de los Belka, Saber no está tratando de violarme.-

Hayate se acercó a su amiga y tomándola del brazo, la guio a la cama para que ambas se sentaran.

Cuando Nanoha se calmó lo suficiente, se disculpó. –Lo siento Hayate-chan…no es contigo con quien estoy enojada…es esta situación…todo lo que ha pasado…-

Hayate la hizo mirarla para preguntarle.

-¿Estas confundida? Respecto a lo que sientes, quiero decir. -

-Si… ¡No!...lo que quiero decir…- Nanoha se tomó la frente entre las manos. –Dioses, si…estoy confundida…Yo…yo no quiero sentir nada por ella Hayate-chan.-

-Estarías en problemas muy graves si sintieras algo por Saber, Nanoha-chan…-

Nanoha meneó la cabeza. –No, no me refiero a Saber.-

-Oh, Dioses… ¡Nanoha-chan!...Si pudieras sentir algo por Fate-san eso sería maravilloso, mucho más de lo que hubiéramos esperado…y creo que a Fate-san le haría muy feliz por cierto…yo creo que en el fondo ella…-

-¡Hayate!... ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? No quiero sentir nada por ella… No puedo sentir nada por ella. –

Hayate la miró sin intentar explicarle nuevamente lo que tantas veces ya le había dicho.

-No deseo seguir hablando de esto Hayate-chan, por favor,- le pidió Nanoha poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana. Siempre que quería evitar a Fate hacía eso, se acercaba a la ventana. Y mientras estuvo con ella, Fate siempre la seguía. Hasta que las cosas se habían complicado y Fate había abandonado su habitación matrimonial.

-Independientemente de lo que no puedas o no quieras sentir por Fate-san…no sería justo que involucraras a la guerrera de Albión en un conflicto que podría ir mucho más allá de ustedes dos,- dijo Hayate poniéndose de pie igual que Nanoha para después enfilar hacia la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones. Con una ultima mirada que su amiga pelirroja no correspondió, cruzó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Nanoha lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente pudo quedarse a solas. Lo que le había dicho a Hayate era realmente la verdad, no quería hablar sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo. Es más, no quería ni siquiera pensar acerca de cómo se estaba sintiendo.

Especialmente considerando que ese beso de despedida de Fate insistía en regresar una y otra vez a su memoria en los momentos menos esperados…o menos oportunos.

Como cuando se iba a dormir y extrañaba la cercanía y el calor del cuerpo de Fate a su lado. El sonido de su respiración. Su aroma. O peor aún, su expresión relajada y tranquila mientras dormía.

"_No puedo estar extrañándola de esta manera,"_ se decía a si misma por enésima acostada en la oscuridad de su habitación.

En esos momentos era cuando el recuerdo de los dos últimos besos que Fate le había dado, la dejaban sintiéndose afiebrada y con el corazón acelerado.

Y por más esfuerzos que hacía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de sus labios suaves, húmedos y cálidos sobre los suyos.

Las noches anteriores, había conseguido parar en ese recuerdo; pero quizá a raíz de la conversación con Hayate, quizá a raíz de la turbación que Saber le había provocada, quizá simplemente porque extrañaba casi físicamente a Fate; esa noche se dejó llevar imaginando esos labios no solo en sus labios sino bajando por su cuello y sus hombros.

Nanoha sintió como si una hoguera se encendiera entre sus piernas, cuando fue más allá de eso y se imaginó las manos de Fate abriendo su ropa de dormir y sus labios húmedos rozando sus pezones mientras sus propias manos abrían su ropa y rozaban sus pezones endurecidos.

Afiebrada, se descubrió de la sabanas blancas y su manos se deslizaron por su estómago y su abdomen; con un gemido, se imaginó que eran los dedos de Fate y no los suyos los que dejaban trazos ardientes en su piel, los que se enredaban con el suave vello de su pubis para después rozar el botón húmedo entre sus piernas.

Abrió las piernas casi sin darse cuenta para tener un mejor acceso a la humedad más profunda y mas intima y con un estremecimiento recorriéndola, completamente ruborizada y avergonzada consigo misma, Nanoha finalmente se dio cuenta al sentir la tibia humedad que manaba de su sexo, de lo excitada que estaba solo de pensar en Fate tocándola de esa manera.

Nunca se había entregado a Fate voluntariamente pero en esos momentos deseaba que su esposa estuviera ahí tocándola de esa manera, haciéndola sentir de esa manera.

Respirando profundamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que los dedos de su mano derecha se deslizaran y se mojaran en la humedad de su excitación para después subir a su clítoris, una y otra vez con lentitud. Nanoha jadeó mientras sus dedos se movían suavemente en movimientos circulares alrededor de su botón y ella se imaginaba la dorada cabeza de Fate descendiendo entre sus piernas y su boca apresándola.

Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos conforme el ritmo de su mano se fue haciendo más fuerte y más intenso, más rápido. Su espalda se arqueó y todos sus músculos se tensaron cuando sintió las explosiones recorrerla una tras otra hasta que se quedó tendida y extenuada sobre las sábanas.

Podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón como si llenara todo el espacio de la habitación.

Su frente estaba ligeramente perlada de sudor, pese al frío. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su cama nuevamente vacía y sintió sus dedos completamente mojados con los jugos de su fantasía.

Cuando su respiración se calmó nuevamente, se dio cuenta que el consuelo que se había auto-proporcionado iba a ser más una maldición que un alivio.

Había trasgredido su última barrera.

Pese a lo que le había dicho a Fate en su noche de bodas y aunque no hubiera sido "personalmente," se había entregado a su esposa de la manera más íntima que concebía; en su interior más profundo. Ahora que se había dejado llevar por su deseo, se sentía aún más afiebrada que antes. E intuía que solo había una manera de calmar el incendio que sentía consumiéndola por dentro.

Aunque no lo reconociera nunca ante Hayate o ante la misma Fate, no podía seguir engañándose: Deseaba a su esposa.

Y ardía de deseo por que le hiciera amor apasionadamente.

No sabía que sentía por ella. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo era estar "enamorada" de alguien. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero su cuerpo ardía solo de pensar en ella.

Esa noche más que otras, sus sueños estuvieron poblados de perturbadoras imágenes de cuerpos enlazados, de jadeos y de roces.

En el último y más perturbador, el que la hizo despertar y sentarse abruptamente en la cama respirando agitadamente; Fate estaba entre sus piernas, tomándola tal y como había fantaseado esa noche, pero cuando se irguió para recostarse sobre ella, ya no era más Fate sino Saber quien la miraba con adoración y deseo en sus ojos verdes.

Nanoha se había sobresaltado, no solo por lo vívido del sueño sino por la intensidad de sus emociones y su corazón latía desbocado nuevamente.

No necesitaba tocar ese lugar entre sus piernas para saber lo húmeda que estaba.

Los primeros rayos de luz de filtraban por la ventana. Pronto tendría que vestirse e ir a su sesión de entrenamiento con Saber.

La pelirroja encogió las piernas, las abrazó casi pegándolas a su pecho e inclinó la cabeza entre ellas.

-Dioses, ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?-

-X-

Fate y Signum habían pasado toda la noche en la cabaña oculta de Zest Grangaitz y en esos momentos, casi al mediodía siguiente, salían del bosque Negro rumbo al destino que el hombre les había indicado.

Las dos mujeres iban en silencio, cada una sumida en los pensamientos que el encuentro con Zest les había provocado y las dudas que su historia les había generado. Casi no habían dormido pero Fate sentía como si el fuego bullera en su interior. No se sentía fatigada sino ansiosa por llegar al sitio y comprobar lo que Zest les había dicho.

La cabaña de Zest estaba estratégicamente ubicada en una grieta lo suficientemente ancha de un risco, una pequeña formación rocosa que no alcanzaba a verse entre la espesura del bosque hasta que uno casi chocaba contra ella. Esta era lo suficientemente grande para ser una barrera natural y un refugio inexpugnable y lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar desapercibida.

De acuerdo a lo que les había dicho Zest, había pasado casi ocho años escondido en ese bosque. Entre el risco, la espesura de ese bosque que aunque no era prohibido si era muy poco transitado especialmente en invierno, y lo alejado de los caminos; no había tenido grandes problemas para mantenerse oculto y alejado de ojos indeseables y peligrosos.

Aunque no había sido tampoco como si no hubiera salido en lo absoluto.

Tras guiar a las dos guerreras por el bosque nevado y oscuro como si estuvieran a plena luz del día hasta su cabaña, las invitó a pasar, les ofreció bebida y comida caliente y hablaron durante toda la noche; aunque en realidad lo más apropiado sería decir que Signum no habló en lo absoluto y Fate solo abrió la boca en algunos momentos para hacer alguna pregunta.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Zest Grangaitz les contó su historia. Cómo había sido compañero de armas de Enzo Testarossa, su amigo incluso desde antes que fuera nombrado Hegemon, como lo había ayudado a consolidar su imperio. Y como había caído junto con él cuando Enzo murió.

De acuerdo a lo que Zest les había dicho, había personas muy influyentes en Dinsmark, que tras la sospechosa muerte de Enzo, lo que menos querían era a alguien leal al fallecido Hegemon haciendo preguntas y husmeando donde menos conveniente era.

Fate y Alicia tenían solo quince años cuando su padre había muerto y con el impacto de la noticia, el revuelo político que ese acontecimiento causó así como la ascensión de su madre y su nombramiento oficial como Heredera, poco recordaba Fate de Zest. Había sido amigo de su padre, si…pero no tan cercano como en otros tiempos lo había sido desde que el Hegemon había contraído matrimonio con Precia de la familia Segbrecht. Después de la muerte de Enzo, Precia había iniciado la campaña expansionista Belka y poco después Zest Grangaitz había muerto en un accidente de campaña.

Salvo que no había muerto.

Y salvo que él decía que no había sido un accidente.

Había sido un invierno crudo, tan crudo como el que esperaban ese año, Zest regresaba de una de las primeras campañas en Yukto uno de las primeras provincias conquistadas. Su carruaje y su reducida escolta habían sido embocados en el paso rocoso muy cerca de Dinsmark. Ninguna de las guardias el paso salió a su ayuda.

El ataque había sido tan violento e inesperado, que en medio de la nevada su carruaje se había despeñado por el acantilado del paso. No había manera de llegar al fondo del río. Todos asumían que había muerto.

Y él había preferido que asi fuera. Al menos durante un tiempo. Un tiempo que ya se había extendido por diez años.

Fate todavía no podía creer muchas de las cosas que Zest le había dicho.

Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Por ello, tras salir del bosque Negro, Fate y Signum se habían mantenido alejadas de los caminos principales y Fate había impuesto un ritmo de marcha implacable hacía ese lugar.

Desde el punto del bosque Negro en que salieron, todavía tendrían que cabalgar cuatro días hasta Kestrel pero Fate decidió no esperar ni un momento mas para corroborar la información que Grangaitz les había dado. Desde donde estaban, apenas había un día de distancia hasta el principado de Glatisan, el hogar de Sieglinde Jeremiah, una de las guerreras de más confianza de Fate en la guardia imperial.

Faltaba casi una hora para el amanecer cuando Fate y Signum estuvieron cerca del oscuro contorno del castillo de Glatisan y hogar de la familia Jeremiah.

Dejando a sus caballos ocultos en los arboles, las dos guerreras hicieron a pie el resto del tramo.

Glatisan, a diferencia de Dinsmark, no tenía una barrera natural tan eficiente como las montañas y bosques intransitables que rodeaban la capital Belka.

El principado de Glatisan era una zona de cultivos fértil y productivas, tenían zonas boscosas amables y cálidas a su alrededor, río cercanos. Era una tierra rica y abundante que había formado parte del Imperio Belka durante generaciones.

El Castillo de Glatisan estaba ubicado en la parte más alta del ondulado terreno, de espaldas al risco más alto que tenían y que usaban a la vez como protección y puesto de vigía. Era una construcción pesada y fuerte, tanto que parecía más un fuerte de guerra que un castillo, razón por la cual era conocido como la Fortaleza de Glatisan en lugar de como castillo. El nombre, como Fate bien sabía, también hacía referencia al papel predominante que la familia Jeremiah tenía como defensor del Imperio Belka.

La ciudad estaba amurallada pero hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sufría un asedio de guerra. Con vigilancia, las puertas nunca estaban cerradas por completo. Konrad Jeremiah, padre de Sieglinde era querido y respetado por los habitantes. Sin tener una mano despiadada como la Hegemon Testarossa era implacable con los delitos. Y su ejército era tan temido como la Guardia Imperial.

Era quizá un exceso de confianza que les había facilitado a Fate y a Signum una entrada a la ciudad sigilosa a la ciudad. Fate, como heredera del imperio podía llegar de improviso a cualquier lugar y ser tratada de acuerdo a su rango; pero en ese caso, lo que menos quería era ser identificada como la heredera del Imperio.

Así que, ocultándose en las sombras y haciéndose pasar por soldados comunes terminando su guardia, las guerreras se acercaron al castillo-fortaleza. Konrad no tenía una muralla interna como Stir Castle, solo una zona verde arbolada separaba su castillo del resto de la ciudad.

Desde ahí, ocultas por las sombras Fate y Signum notaron como pese a lo inusual de la hora, una actividad frenética se desarrollaba en una de las salidas laterales de la fortaleza. La salida este que estaba más cercana a la muralla de que rodeaba la ciudad.

Muchos hombres se movían entrando y saliendo, moviendo lo que parecían ser enormes cajas de madera.

Lo que más llamó la atención de las guerreras Belka, era que toda la actividad era realizada en la oscuridad, solo con la poca luz de las estrellas y una luna en creciente. Pese a la oscuridad, les estaba costando mucho trabajo distinguir a los hombres, cuantos eran y que uniformes vestían. Todos los soldados imperiales vestían el mismo uniforme, incluso en los principados y provincias, lo que cambiaba eran las insignias que distinguían a unos de otros.

Aun con la poca luz, ellas deberían ser capaces de ver los brillos de las armaduras de los soldados. Pero no había ninguno.

Tras acercarse un poco más, ambas notaron que los hombres vestían el mismo tipo de ropa, oscura y sin insignias. Y todos llevaban el rostro cubierto, salvo una abertura al nivel de los ojos. Si tenían alguna armadura, esta estaba oculta debajo de esa ropa oscura que vestían.

-Son como los hombres que describió la guerrera de Albión,- susurró Signum.

Fate no dijo nada pensando en las preguntas que tendría que hacerle al día siguiente a Konrad y como las plantearía.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, ya que Signum señalo nuevamente hacía el frente.

Finalmente una antorcha había aparecido.

Fate frunció el ceño.

El hombre que había salido con antorcha en mano era Bruno Jeremiah, hermano de Sieglinde, dando órdenes e indicaciones a los hombres embozados. Después de hacer eso, se acercó a una de las cajas y rápidamente, uno de los hombres la abrió como él indicaba.

Bajo la luz de las antorchas, Fate pudo ver como Bruno tomaba algo de una de las cajas y lo sacaba para inspeccionarlo antes de regresarlo a la caja satisfecho.

-¿Por qué Bruno Jeremiah esta sacando cajas llenas de armas a esta hora de la fortaleza de su padre?- preguntó Signum en un nuevo susurro, -Además, justo es el cambio de guardia. Es cuando el castillo tiene más movimiento pero también cuando la guardia esta mas ocupada.-

-Hay muchas más preguntas que esas Signum,- respondió Fate de igual manera, -¿A dónde las lleva? ¿Qué pretende hacer con ellas? ¿Por qué?...-

Había una pregunta más que se había clavado como una estaca en el corazón de Fate en esos minutos que habían estado observando. Aunque no sabían quien era el traidor, todos los indicios apuntaban a que había alguien dentro de Dinsmark, alguien muy cercano a Stir Castle que estaba ayudando a los conspiradores y rebeldes. Un traidor.

-Y más importante aún… ¿Sabe Sieglinde de esto? ¿Estará… involucrada?-

Repentinamente, Fate se dio cuenta que no iba a poder hacerle una visita cordial a Konrad para hacerle todas esas preguntas.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano.<p>

Muy feliz año y buenos deseos para todos. Espero leernos mucho en este 2012!


	15. Certezas

¿Existe algo más triste que un árbol de navidad abandonado a media calle a principios de Enero?

Si, toda una pila de ellos.

Una de las muchas razones por las cuales aborrezco la navidad.

Oh si, seguramente hay muchas cosas infinitamente más tristes que un árbol de navidad medio seco tirado en la calle. Animales y humanos abandonados en la calle por ejemplo. Sin embargo, esos arboles de navidad desechados como basura me producen una tristeza única y se podría decir que, especial. Ayer cuando iba camino a mi oficina que esta ubicada en una zona "bonita" de la ciudad de México, llamada Polanco, me crucé justo con eso. Con una pila cómo de cinco arboles de navidad. Y pese a estar ahí tirados, secos y maltrechos, al pasar al lado de ellos me llego el inconfundible aroma a pino.

No más glamour y luces de colores sin embargo, aun como basura brindaban no hedor sino perfume.

Y no pude evitar pensar, "Wow, incluso los ricos que van y compran sus arboles de navidad "naturales y exclusivos" no son capaces de disponer de ellos adecuadamente." Entre otras cosas que pensé, como por ejemplo, ¿Cuándo se muere un pino destinado a ser árbol de navidad? ¿Cuándo lo cortan y lo empalan en su base de cruz? ¿Cuándo lo dejan tirado en la calle? ¿O mucho después? Siempre me ha parecido que los arboles, todos en general no solo los desdichados pinos de navidad (aunque sean cultivados expresamente para ese desdichado fin) tienen el fatal sino de morir lentamente cuando queremos matarlos. Y desde luego, de que no los veamos como "vivos" sino como "algo" inmaterial e inanimado.

Pese a mi aborrecimiento por la navidad y a que yo no pongo pero ni una mísera estrella de papel, preferiría mil veces que más personas adornaran los arboles que están plantados en sus puertas, jardines o jardineras, o de perdido, el que tengan en una maceta en la entrada del apartamento y después de la mencionada fecha, siguieran viviendo con ellos que finalmente producen el oxigeno que respiramos cada segundo y que nos mantiene "vivos."

En fin, antes de que piensen que he enloquecido por completo, dejaré mis reflexiones filosóficas pesimistas de inicio de año y pasare a lo que nos truje.

Si, también sé que me he tardado y que no he podido recuperar el ritmo semanal de actualización. Es un poco frustrante para mí también no conseguir entrar en ese ritmo intenso, enfocado y concentrado. Asi que con más razón que nunca les agradezco muchos sus reviews, comentarios y alertas en la historia… y muy especialmente ¡su paciencia!

Dear Hall, this chapter is for you…sorry girl, no mercy…yet…but SOON!

¡Aunque me tarde, pueden tener la certeza de que cuando la inspiración llegue, me encontrará trabajando!

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 14. Certezas.**

-X-

-¿Me estas escuchando Nanoha?... ¿Estás bien?-

La aludida saltó en su asiento ante la repentina pregunta. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que nunca registró cuando Alicia se dirigía hacia a ella. Y al parecer su distracción había sido más que evidente ya que levantar el rostro de su plato de comida, prácticamente sin tocar, se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos fijos en ella.

Esa mañana había decidido tomar el desayuno en el comedor principal en compañía de Alicia, Hayate, Shamal… y Saber. La expresión de las tres primeras al mirarla era de ligera preocupación. La de Saber era inescrutable.

Las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas en una de las mesas principales reservadas para los rangos más altos de la corte. Las mesas eran largas y rectangulares y estaban distribuidas cubriendo la zona central del enorme comedor. Era temprano, hacía mucho frío y a excepción de ellas, prácticamente todo estaba vacío. Incluyendo la mesa principal sobre un estrado a donde muy raras veces la Hegemon acudía. Por lo general, solamente lo hacía durante los banquetes oficiales, no durante el día a día como en esa ocasión.

Costumbre por la cual Nanoha y las consejeras de Nihon estaban muy agradecidas y era una de las razones por las que Nanoha había accedido a que desayunaran ahí ese día.

La enorme chimenea en uno de los costados del espacio del comedor estaba encendida y aunque afuera se podía ver la nieve cayendo, esa área estaba confortablemente cálida. Aunque no lo suficiente para justificar el rubor de Nanoha al ser descubierta soñando despierta.

-Hmmm….No se preocupe Alicia-sama,- dijo por fin Hayate rompiendo el silencio. -Nuestra Nanoha-chan extraña demasiado a Fate-san, es lo único que sucede, ¿no es así, Nanoha?-

Nanoha se ruborizó aun más ante el comentario de Hayate. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Fate se había ido a su misión de investigación a Kestrel. En todos esos días se había mantenido muy ocupada entrenando con Saber y Vita además de pasar todo su tiempo restante con Alicia, entendiendo como funcionaban los pormenores de la política palaciega de Dinsmark. ¡Desde luego que no había tenido tiempo de extrañar a nadie!

Si, había estado muy ocupado durante el día, pero no podía decirse eso mismo de sus noches...

Estaba todavía furiosa, mirando a Hayate tratando de encontrar una salida airosa y digna al aprieto en que el último comentario de su consejera la había metido, cuando una voz suave y ronca se escuchó a su espalda.

-¿Es cierto?... ¿Me has extrañado….Nanoha?-

Nanoha se quedó petrificada en su asiento.

No así su corazón que saltó en un ritmo desbocado al escuchar esa voz.

Al igual que Alicia, quién saltó de su silla casi gritando con alegría.

-¡Fate!...-

Y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana antes de que nadie más pudiera moverse.

Shamal y Hayate se pusieron de pie para saludar como era debido a Fate.

Nanoha se quedó exactamente donde estaba y al levantar la vista, su mirada se encontró con la de Saber que estaba sentada frente a ella y quien tampoco se había movido.

Tras saludar a Fate, Shamal iba a excusarse un poco torpemente para a correr a buscar a Signum pero Fate la detuvo con una mirada un poco triste.

-Lo siento, Shamal-san…Signum no ha venido conmigo…no todavía-

La mirada de Shamal se ensombreció pero tuvo el buen sentido común de no preguntar nada más. Ella y Hayate solo intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

Fate dudó sobre dar más información en ese momento y miró hacia a su hermana y después hacia donde estaba Nanoha sentada. La espalda de su esposa era lo único que podía ver ya que la pelirroja todavía no se había movido de su lugar. No se había puesto de pie, ni siquiera se había girado para mirarla. La entrada de Fate por una de las puertas laterales había sido tan sigilosa que, concentradas en ver a Nanoha, ninguna de las mujeres sentadas a la mesa la habían visto o escuchado acercarse hasta que habló. Ni siquiera la misma Nanoha.

La mirada de Fate se extendió más allá de la espalda de Nanoha para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Saber fijos en ella.

En ese momento, Saber se puso de pie y se acercó para darle la bienvenida.

-Es una buena noticia que Lady Testarossa esté de vuelta con bien. Lamento escuchar que la Capitana Signum no ha regresado con usted. Me imagino que tendremos varios asuntos que discutir entonces,- dijo Saber tras detenerse frente a Fate e inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para saludarla.

Esmeralda y carmesí entrechocaron en ese momento casi como dos espadas cuando sus miradas se encontraron frente a frente.

-En efecto,- dijo Fate con su voz repentinamente fría, -Tenemos mucho de que hablar…pero primero quisiera desayunar, sacarme el polvo… o la nieve del camino…y hablar con _mi_ esposa.-

Nanoha sabía que no podía postergar más lo inevitable.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial y con su corazón latiendo en un ritmo más cercano a lo normal, recordó que estaban en el comedor principal; en un espacio público donde cualquiera podía entrar en cualquier momento. Recompuso su semblante y se irguió lo mas dignamente que pudo mientras se ponía de pie.

Al volverse para mirar a Fate su corazón volvió a saltarse varios latidos en frenética carrera.

Fate vestía el mismo atuendo oscuro con el que había salido una semana antes, un grueso uniforme de la guardia discreto que llevaba una semana de uso y se notaba, la capa con capucha colocada casi descuidadamente sobre sus hombros. Se notaba que todo el conjunto en general había sido sacudido apresuradamente para remover la nieve. En el calor del comedor, los copos que tercamente habían permanecido blanqueando el uniforme se estaban derritiendo ya lentamente.

Fate se veía más como un soldado raso en campaña que como una heredera imperial pero aunque su rostro estaba ligeramente manchado en algunas partes; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frío y sus ojos brillantes de expectación cuando por fin miró a Nanoha frente a ella.

De alguna extraña forma…se veía hermosa.

-Bienvenida,- fue lo único que Nanoha alcanzó a articular.

Mientras tanto, Alicia había llamado al servicio y Linith entraba ya corriendo para llevarse la capa de Fate. Alicia estaba a punto de pedir que le trajeran el desayuno a su hermana cuando Fate la interrumpió.

-Si no te importa Alicia, preferiría hacerlo en mis habitaciones. Encontrémonos en las habitaciones de la Guardia Imperial en una hora.-

-¿Madre ya sabe que estas aquí?- preguntó Alicia tras asentir a la solicitud de su hermana.

-Tía Olivie sabe, pasé a ver a madre al llegar pero Olivie me indicó que no la molestara todavía. Tenemos un poco de tiempo,- explicó Fate para después volverse hacia Nanoha.

-¿Me acompañas?- pidió con voz nuevamente suave y la mirada de un cachorro.

Nanoha sintió que se derretía aun más rápido que los copos de nieve en la ropa de Fate.

-Por cierto Fate,- volvió a decir Alicia antes de que Nanoha respondiera, -Me gustaría que Nanoha y sus consejeras se unieran a la reunión que tendremos.-

Repentinamente alerta, Fate la miró intrigada. ¿Qué podía haber pasado en el tiempo que había estado fuera para que Alicia ya estuviera sugiriendo incluir a Nanoha en "esas" reuniones? Fate pensó que tal vez tuviera que hablar a solas con Alicia antes de la reunión.

La misma Nanoha se sorprendió de la repentina solicitud de Alicia pero lo escondió mejor que Fate.

Y ante el silencio de Fate, aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de su letargo.

-¿Piensas que no tendría la capacidad de entender lo que está pasando?- preguntó Nanoha sintiéndose repentinamente enojada de que Fate llegara repentinamente, la mirara de esa forma barriendo sus defensas con esa mirada irresistible y después se mostrara reacia a que participaran en una reunión donde se iba a discutir algo que evidentemente, era de mucha importancia para el Imperio. Todo en menos de dos minutos.

-No se trata de eso…,- respondió Fate un poco a la defensiva, y antes de que se engarzaran en una de esas argumentaciones interminables que Alicia ya conocía tan bien, mejor intervino.

-He estado trabajando junto con Nanoha en los últimos días Fate,- después miró a Saber antes de continuar, -De la misma manera que Saber lo ha estado haciendo con Madre. Creo que ya es tiempo que Nanoha se involucre más en los asuntos de la corte y el imperio…como tu esposa.-

Fate aguantó la mirada de su hermana y no le pasó desapercibido el ligero tono de amenaza en la voz de Alicia.

No habían hablado de ese tema nunca; pero lo que Alicia parecía estarle diciendo era que había llegado el momento que Nanoha tuviera un lugar diferente en Stir Castle. Como esposa y consorte imperial en la corte y no solamente en su cama.

Tampoco habían hablado de ese tema, pero Fate asumía que Alicia sabía que desde que había abandonado la habitación matrimonial, ya no compartían la cama de "esa" forma. Toda la corte había hablado de eso durante semanas. Después vino todo el escándalo de Veyron y el Racheakt…

Repentinamente Fate entendió.

Justamente por eso, era que Alicia quería que Nanoha participara más activamente. Algún chisme significativo tenía que estar circulando por las esferas nobles que Alicia quería contrarrestar.

Finalmente Fate cedió. Si Alicia lo sugería, tenía que ser por una muy buena razón.

-Tienes razón,- dijo Fate con el rostro sereno, -Mi esposa estará presente al igual que las consejeras Yagami.-

Nanoha no pudo ocultar su asombro antes esas dos simples palabras. Hayate sonrió más que complacida y Shamal juntó sus manos frente a ella, finalmente, ¡ahora podría pasar mucho más tiempo con Signum!

Alicia también se sintió emocionada y complacida pero se contuvo de demostrarlo efusivamente. Nunca pensó que Fate finalmente entendería tan rápido.

Saber frunció muy ligeramente el entrecejo pero no dijo una palabra.

-Ahora, si me disculpan…nos veremos en una hora,- dijo Fate y se giro levemente para mirar a Nanoha.

No hizo ningún ademán de tocarla, simplemente esperó.

Nanoha se aproximó hasta quedar a su lado y juntas caminaron hacia la puerta.

-X-

-Asi que… ¿realmente me extrañaste?- preguntó Fate sin mirar a Nanoha cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas en el pasillo que conducía a sus habitaciones. La guerrera se moría por tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y besarla pero Nanoha se había desconcertado tanto al verla que se sintió insegura. No quería que Nanoha la rechazara nuevamente.

Nanoha sintió que se ruborizaba y agradeció la ligera penumbra del pasillo que lo ocultaba.

-Por supuesto que no,- respondió altiva, -He estado muy ocupada…y además… no tengo ninguna razón para extrañarte.-

Nanoha trató de no pensar si lo que había estado haciendo por las noches mientras pensaba en Fate y recordando su beso de despedida calificaba como "extrañarla."

-Ya veo,- dijo Fate y después, armándose de todo el valor que pudo reunir, agregó, -Yo…tenía…es decir…yo quería saber como estabas.-

Hasta entonces, Nanoha se volvió para mirar intrigada a Fate mientras caminaban.

-Quería verte,- reconoció Fate torpemente bajo la mirada de su esposa.

Nanoha sintió que su cara, y otras partes de su cuerpo, ardieron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Nanoha cambiando rápidamente de tema y acelerando un poco el paso.

Vita y Zafira caminaban a una buena distancia de ellas pero sin perderlas de vista…por si necesitaban algo, como intervenir en alguno de su ya muy conocidos en palacio, enfrentamientos verbales; y sobra decir que también estaban intrigados de verlas caminando y hablando apaciblemente, entre si.

Fate miro a Nanoha sin saber muy bien que responder a la pregunta.

-De…tu…herida…- clarificó Nanoha apuntando hacia su pecho donde Veyron la había herido durante el duelo.

-¡Oh!...si…la herida…,- tartamudeo Fate, aceptando el cambio de tema de Nanoha y repentinamente muy consiente de que estaba prácticamente a solas con su esposa, de que estaban hablando y no discutiendo como antes, -Bien…no me ha molestado mucho…casi esta curada por completo.-

Durante los días que estuvo fuera, esa última tarde pasada con Nanoha se le antojaba como imposible. Casi como algo que hubiera añorado tanto que hubiera terminado soñando con ello. Especialmente, en el beso de despedida que Nanoha le había dado.

En el frenético viaje de regreso, pese a la rapidez y las duras condiciones en las que tuvo que hacerlo, Fate tuvo muchas horas a solas y en silencio para pensar en todo lo que Zest Grangaitz les había dicho…pero también para recordar esa ultima tarde que había pasado con Nanoha antes de partir. Para rememorar una y otra vez ese beso. Y también algunas de sus noches.

Había prometido regresar lo más pronto posible y así había sido, había regresado a Dinsmark mucho antes de lo esperado. Pero también con noticias inesperadas y alarmantes. Tiempos inciertos y quizá peligrosos se cernían sobre el Imperio y eso significaba que también sobre ellas.

Pero pese a todo ello, también iba a ver a Nanoha. ¡Y Dioses, cómo la había extrañado!

Lo irónico era que en ese momento, cuando ya estaba ahí al lado de ella, no había tenido el valor suficiente para abrazarla y decirle que si, que ella si la había extrañado cada segundo que no había estado en Dinsmark.

Cumplir su palabra de no volver a tocarla le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Fate. Especialmente desde que Saber había llegado y esa ultima noche antes de partir.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a sus habitaciones, Nanoha se detuvo en la que era su habitación matrimonial y por un momento, Fate dudo si entrar o dirigirse mejor a la habitación al final del pasillo que había estado usando a solas como estudio y dormitorio. Entrar a la habitación que habían compartido, repentinamente le pareció muy abrumador. Especialmente por las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazar a su esposa.

Finalmente, Vita tomó la decisión por ellas.

-Le diré a Linith que traiga tu desayuno y lo necesario para tu baño Fate, ¿hay alguna otra cosa más que necesiten?- dijo la guerrera, que se había aproximado durante los segundos que Fate había estado dudado que hacer.

Que se dirigiera a ellas en plural las hizo sonrojar a ambas.

-No…con eso estará bien Vita,- dijo Fate antes de tomar el brazo de Nanoha intempestivamente y entrar a la habitación.

Nanoha no se resistió y antes de que pudiera protestar, ya una vez adentro, Fate la soltó.

Las dos se quedaron de pie en medio de la habitación.

Y por primera vez desde que se habían casado, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que Fate parecía no saber que hacer. Atrás había quedado ya el tiempo en que Fate tenía que forzarla y en que tenía que usar la fuerza para someterla. Ahora que finalmente, las dos parecían haber aceptado su situación con la otra, ninguna sabía que hacer.

Nanoha se sonrojó al pensar que ya había compartido la intimidad con Fate antes. Ninguna de las dos tenía porque estar tan nerviosa de estar juntas y a solas.

Pero lo estaban.

Era de día, pero con la nevada en el exterior, las ventanas estaban cerradas y varias velas encendidas. Bien hubiera podido ser noche cerrada ya.

Fate trató de tranquilizarse pensando que no debía apresurar las cosas, Nanoha la había despedido con un beso espectacular, si; y ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza la respuesta de su esposa a ese beso. Fate quería más de esos besos y mucho mas que solo besarla, pero también había mucho más que eso. Nanoha estaba ahí con ella a su lado.

Respirando profundamente, comenzó a despojarse de la espada, las botas y la parte superior de su uniforme hasta que solo se quedó con la camisa blanca y los pantalones todavía puestos, mientras Nanoha se ocupaba en mover y arreglar cosas alrededor que no necesitaban ser arregladas. Unos golpes ligeros en la puerta anunciaron a Linith y a otras mujeres de la servidumbre que ante la respuesta de Nanoha, entraron llevando las viandas para el desayuno de Fate y lo necesario para su baño.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Linith ofreció quedarse para ayudarle a Fate.

-No…- dijo Nanoha antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando se encontró con la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de Linith y la mirada azorada de Fate sobre ella, solo alcanzó a tartamudear sonrojándose en el proceso, -Yo…le…ayudaré.-

-Como mi señora ordene,- dijo Linith inclinándose antes de salir y hacerle una seña a las demás mujeres para que salieran con ella.

Cuando se quedaron nuevamente a solas, Fate no quería ni siquiera respirar por temor a que eso hiciera que Nanoha se arrepintiese de su ofrecimiento y saliera corriendo de la habitación.

Nanoha por su parte estaba a punto de patearse a si misma por semejante arrebato.

"_¿En que diablos estabas pensando?"_ pensó, y llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba pensando. Simplemente no quería que hubiera nadie más ahí alrededor con ellas.

Nanoha se convenció a si misma de que no tenía por qué ser tan serio, durante el tiempo que Fate estuvo herida e inconsciente había sido ella quien había estado a su lado cuidándola, curando su herida y limpiando su cuerpo. Ya había visto el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa. Eso no tenía nada de nuevo, ni de intimidante. Era solo un cuerpo, se decía.

Claro que Fate había estado inconsciente e inerte y no se había dado cuenta de nada. No como en ese momento, que estaba de pie frente a ella exudando vitalidad y fuerza, y su brillante mirada estaba clavada en ella.

-Se te va a enfriar el agua,- dijo Nanoha con cierta brusquedad acercándose a Fate y a la humeante bañera, -¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó.

-No, está bien así- respondió Fate tratando de concentrarse en quitarse la camisa y los pantalones.

Nanoha, miro discretamente hacia otro lado, ya que la vista de Fate desabrochando su camisa hizo subir la temperatura de su piel varios grados.

Mientras terminaba de quitarse las prendas, Fate mentalmente se decía que Nanoha, junto con muchas otras personas la habían visto completamente desnuda durante el Racheakt. No había nada ahí que Nanoha (y todas esas otras personas) no hubieran visto ya. Si entonces ni siquiera se había inmutado, no tenía por qué sentir en ese momento que la cara le ardía de vergüenza. Aun así, le dio la espalda a Nanoha para ocultar su sonrojo y para acercarse a la bañera ya una vez desnuda, para meterse en ella cuidadosamente.

Durante esos breves segundos que Fate se concentró en meterse a la bañera, Nanoha se dio por fin la oportunidad de mirar la espalda desnuda de su esposa. Y no solo su espalda.

Su mirada se deslizo desde la línea que marcaba los hombros de Fate, viendo como los músculos de su espalda ondeaban con sus movimientos controlados y cuidadosos, su estrecha cintura cuya línea se ensanchaba un poco en la curva de sus caderas y sus glúteos; hasta sus largas piernas. El cuerpo de Fate era fuerte, Nanoha lo sabía muy bien…pero nunca antes lo había observado de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos y mucho menos se había percatado de la sensual femineidad de sus curvas.

Se imaginó acercándose y tocando ese cuerpo y el deseo que se desató en su bajo vientre la hizo estremecer de pánico.

Observó como Fate, sosteniéndose con ambas manos al borde de la bañera se deslizaba lentamente en el agua caliente para después apoyar su espalda y su cabeza en borde con un suspiro de satisfacción.

La boca de Nanoha estaba seca, su respiración entrecortada, su corazón pulsaba en su cuello y un corazón completamente diferente pulsaba entre sus piernas.

-Diablos,- murmuró Fate sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados desde la bañera. Después de una semana a marchas forzadas en la nieve, ese baño se sentía como el paraíso en la tierra.

-¿Qué sucede?- se forzó a preguntar Nanoha acercándose pero manteniéndose detrás de Fate. No confiaba todavía en que su mirada y su rostro no traicionaran sus pensamientos al ver a su esposa desnuda frente a ella.

-Me olvide del jabón…- respondió Fate.

Nanoha se acercó a la pequeña mesa que Linith había puesto a un lado de la bañera, para tomar el jabón y un cuenco y tras inspirar profundamente se volvió hacia Fate.

La guerrera seguía en la misma posición, relajada y recargada en la bañera con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la misma y los ojos cerrados.

Nanoha recordó su primera noche en Stir Castle, cuando era ella quién tomaba el baño y Fate había entrado llena de arrogancia y seguridad, amenazando impositivamente con compartir ese baño con ella. Ese día, Nanoha sentía que se moría de la vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a los ojos de Fate. Nunca había estado desnuda frente a una completa desconocida, aun no se casaban y muchas cosas no habían sucedido entre ellas.

En ese momento, Fate lucía muy diferente a como Nanoha pensaba que ella se había visto cuando los papeles habían estado invertidos. A Fate no parecía molestarle estar desnuda frente a ella. Su postura era relajada y tranquila pese a que el agua transparente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Nanoha se esforzó por mantener la vista en los hombros de Fate y no bajar hacia los senos que se perfilaban bajo el agua, ni más allá mientras se acercaba.

La marca roja de la herida de Fate en el lado izquierdo de su pecho llamó su atención. Se veía roja e inflamada.

-¿Usaste la medicina que te dio Shamal durante el viaje?- preguntó conforme regresaba a su posición de seguridad a la espalda de Fate.

Fate carraspeo antes de abrir los ojos.

-Errr…si…la mayor parte del tiempo,- respondió encogiéndose un poco. En ese momento no quería dar explicaciones relacionadas a su cuidado personal.

-Shamal tendrá que revisarte después del baño,- sentenció Nanoha y Fate tuvo el buen sentido común de asentir sin discutir.

En silencio, Nanoha se aproximó le extendió la tosca barra de jabón a Fate y comenzó a ayudarle a deshacer el nudo que todavía sostenía su cabello en una cola. Uso el cuenco para mojar su cabello y con cuidado, le ayudó a lavarlo en silencio.

Fate no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Nanoha la estaba tocando, aunque fuera solo para lavarle el cabello pero la estaba tocando.

-Eh…Nanoha…- dijo Fate quien durante los minutos anteriores no había dicho nada y solo se había dejado llevar por la calidad sensación de las manos de Nanoha en su cabello, -Mi herida esta mejor pero todavía…no puedo lavar mi espalda….¿me…ayudarías?-

Fate había tratado de hacer la pregunta de la manera más casual posible pero el corazón de Nanoha dio un vuelco al escuchar la petición. Un poco más rápidamente de lo que pretendía, tomó el jabón de las manos de Fate y con manos ligeramente temblorosas, comenzó a lavar su espalda y sus hombros con cuidado.

No era la primera vez que tocaba el cuerpo de Fate, pero si la primera vez que lo hacía estando Fate consciente y despierta…y se sentía muy diferente a las veces anteriores que lo había hecho estando Fate postrada en la cama. La piel bajo sus manos en esos momentos se sentía muy viva, el cuerpo vibrante y caliente con el agua, liso y resbaloso con el jabón.

No pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando sus manos se deslizaron por esa espalda y por un momento, Nanoha deseo estar dentro de la misma bañera y tocar no solo la espalda de Fate, sino todo lo demás.

"_Pero… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ se reprendió apurándose con su tarea lo mas que podía.

Cuando terminó, ayudó a Fate a terminar de enjuagarse y al alejarse de la bañera sintiéndose enfebrecida, una mano húmeda aferró su muñeca.

Se volvió para encontrarse a Fate con el rostro sonrojado y su mirada clavada en ella.

-Gracias…- murmuro Fate y las dos se quedaron suspendidas mirándose la una a la otra.

Nanoha no encontraba la fuerza para soltarse del agarre de Fate y Fate no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para soltarla.

La mirada de Fate sobre ella parecía llena de significados que Nanoha no quería ni empezar a imaginarse. La mirada de Nanoha se veía llena de dudas que Fate deseaba poder arrancar de cualquier manera que fuera necesaria, preferentemente una que involucrara tenerla muy cerca y entre sus brazos.

Perdidas la una en la mirada de la otra, ninguna se percato de la puerta que abría hasta que una voz bien conocida las dejó repentinamente heladas.

-Vaya…parece que tenías cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que pasar a verme Fate…que rápido olvidas cuales son las prioridades.-

Fate sintió a Nanoha tensarse pero aún en su desventajosa posición dentro de la bañera, no la dejó alejarse y aferró su muñeca con mayor firmeza.

-Este no es el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar para explicaciones madre,- dijo Fate volteando solo ligeramente para mirar a Precia.

Olivie entró en ese momento detrás de Precia.

-Precia…Fate pasó a verte, fui yo quién…- pero la Hegemon no la dejó continuar.

-Lo cual demuestra lo mal informada que está respecto a la línea de mando. No eres tu quién determina las prioridades y Fate debería saberlo mejor que nadie,- Precia ni siquiera miró a Olivie mientras hablaba. –Vístete y ve a verme a mis habitaciones…y Fate…No Te Demores…mas de lo que ya lo has hecho.-

Tras esa ultima frase, Precia que había ignorado por completo a Nanoha y casi por completo a Olivie, se volvió y salió sin más comentarios.

Fue hasta entonces que Fate soltó la muñeca de Nanoha con cierta reticencia. Su madre tenía un sentido de la oportunidad único en el mundo.

-Lo siento Fate…- dijo Olivie quién tras la salida de la Hegemon, cerró nuevamente la puerta para darle privacidad a Fate.

-No te preocupes tía Olivie…yo dejé instrucciones en la guardia y hay cosas que no podíamos hacer con mayor celeridad,- la tranquilizó Fate al tiempo que se ponía de pie para salir de la bañera.

Nanoha desvío la vista y se apresuró a ofrecerle una túnica de tela suave y delgada que Linith había dejado ahí para ella.

-Tu madre no se imagina el trayecto que has hecho casi sin parar a caballo para llegar Fate…No puedes simplemente llegar de esta forma y volver a salir así,- dijo Olivie y al momento, Fate sintió la mirada de Nanoha fija sobre ella.

-¿Volver a salir?- preguntó Nanoha mirándola.

Fate tomó aire.

-Si…- empezó, -Solo he venido por refuerzos Nanoha. Era parte de lo que quería discutir con Alicia…y con ustedes. Tengo que volver a irme. –

Fate se colocó la túnica de tela alrededor del cuerpo y se aproximó lentamente a su esposa, mirándola fijamente. Nanoha hizo la pregunta que Fate temía.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó nuevamente Nanoha tratando de eliminar la preocupación que sentía en la boca del estómago desde que Olivie había mencionado que Fate tenía que volver a salir y Fate lo había confirmado.

-Tan pronto como sea posible,- dijo Fate tan suavemente como pudo.

Durante unos segundos solo se miraron. Después Nanoha desvió la mirada.

-Pediré a Linith que recoja todo esto…será mejor que te apresures. Tu madre te espera,- dijo al enfilar a la puerta, saliendo antes de que Fate pudiera decir nada más.

-No le habías dicho nada.-

El comentario de Olivie no fue una pregunta.

-Parece que las cosas están sucediendo demasiado rápido…incluso para mí,- dijo Fate mientras buscaba en el mueble empotrado en la pared la ropa que usaría. Escogió otra variación de su uniforme de la guardia ya que, para como estaban las cosas con su madre, dudaba tener tiempo para cambiarse antes de salir nuevamente.

-No creo que más rápido de lo que están siendo para Nanoha,- dijo Olivie y después agregó, -Al menos me da gusto que ustedes parezcan…estar más cercanas.-

Fate sintió que se ruborizaba pero no dijo nada.

No sabía si "más cercanas" era la combinación de palabras correcta; pero si sabía que disfrutaba más de la compañía de Nanoha así…sin discusiones y enfrentamientos dolorosos…aunque no pudiera tocarla de la forma que anhelaba.

-Y la forma en que te mira,- dijo Olivie al cabo de un momento.

Fate casi había terminado de vestirse pero se detuvo al escuchar el comentario de su tía.

-¿Cómo?-

Olivie miró a su sobrina. Una sonrisa triste pugnaba por cobrar vida en sus labios.

-La forma en que ella te mira ha cambiado Fate. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tal vez no hayas perdido tu batalla con ella…todavía…-

Fate tomó su espada y se quedó mirándola pensativa unos segundos antes de colocársela.

Ella no estaba tan segura como Olivie.

El recuerdo de esa noche en que había reconocido su derrota pese a haberse impuesto por la fuerza a Nanoha todavía estaba demasiado vivo en su memoria y en su corazón.

En un periodo de tiempo muy corto, Nanoha le había permitido ver un atisbo de su gentileza en lugar de su agresividad. Eso hacía que el roce de sus dedos en su piel cuando se atrevía a tocarla fuera aún más atesorado por Fate.

Nanoha tenía demasiado que reprocharle, desde el mero hecho de ser Belka, hasta el haberla obligado a casarse con ella….entre otras cosas.

Y Fate sabía que el hecho de que Nanoha estuviera manteniendo la tregua sin palabras que habían pactado, no significaba que ya la hubiera perdonado por todo lo demás.

-X-

-Entonces…ese maldito es el que ha estado causando todos estos problemas…-

Precia se paseaba como una leona enfurecida de un lado a otro de la habitación privada que usaba para las reuniones pequeñas.

Olivie estaba sentada en la mesa junto con Alicia, a quién Precia no había convocado pero Fate había insistido en que estuviera presente, y Saber; quien Fate deseaba que no hubiera sido convocada, pero ya estaba junto con la Hegemon cuando llegaron. A diferencia de todas ellas, Fate permanecía de pie, casi en posición de firmes sosteniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Tras un breve intercambio con Olivie, Fate omitió decirle a su madre quién le había dado la información respecto a Glatisan y los Jeremiah. Fate no tenía la seguridad de quién realmente estaba detrás del complot en el palacio, así que prefirió mantener en secreto que Zest Grangaitz no estaba muerto como todos pensaban.

La Hegemon finalmente se detuvo y miró a Fate. -Su castigo debe ser ejemplar.-

Fate no asintió como habitualmente hacía ante las solicitudes de su madre.

-No creo que Bruno Jeremiah sea el único involucrado madre, tenemos que asegurar la posición y entonces develar la verdad.-

-¡Desde luego que no!- bramó Precia, -Konrad nunca estuvo completamente de acuerdo conmigo…pero lo peor es que tu tengas a una de ellos en la guardia Fate. Me imagino que para estas alturas ya tienes a Sieglinde arrestada, ¿no es así?-

Fate inspiró profundamente.

-No madre, no he mandado arrestar a Sieglinde. No pensaba hacerlo.-

Precia la miró como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Madre…quiero hablar con Sieglinde, desde luego que tendrá custodia pero no creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos…-

La Hegemon ni siquiera terminó de escuchar lo que Fate estaba diciendo, a grandes zancadas fue hacia la puerta y abriéndola, pidió bruscamente a la guardia que esperaba afuera que trajeran a Fortis Huckebein a su presencia…inmediatamente.

-Madre…- lo intentó Fate una vez más.

-No me importa lo que pienses Fate. Los Jeremiah serán castigados. Ejemplarmente.-

Fate refirió nuevamente lo que Signum y ella habían visto en la Fortaleza de Glatisan, trató de explicarle a su madre que eso en realidad podía ser algo muy pequeño comparado con lo que en realidad podía estar pasando, trató de defender la posición de Sieglinde…pero fue inútil.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la pequeña sala se abrió y Fortis entró; Precia, cómo si no hubiera escuchado nada en lo absoluto dictó sus órdenes.

-Sieglinde Jeremiah debe ser arrestada y llevada a la Torre…de inmediato.-

Fortis inclinó la cabeza. El hombre ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de saludar a Fate o las otras mujeres presentes.

-¿Bajo que cargos?- preguntó.

-Traición,- espetó Precia casi con repugnancia.

-Al momento,- dijo Fortis y salió como había entrado.

-Madre, estás cometiendo un error,- dijo Fate apretando los puños con fuerza, maldiciéndose por no haber hablado antes con Sieglinde, pero fue inútil. La Hegemon simplemente cortó todas sus explicaciones y exigió saber el plan de ataque de Fate para Glatisan. Ni Alicia, ni Olivie habían podido expresar ninguna opinión al respecto.

Recuperándose lo mejor que pudo, Fate explicó entonces que había decidido regresar sola a Dinsmark y enviar a Signum a Kestrel para preparar una pequeña fuerza de ataque junto con Victoria y Micaiah. De acuerdo a lo que habían visto, las fuerzas subrepticias apostadas en Glatisan funcionaban bajo las sombras y no como un ejercitó en forma.

Fate dudaba que un ataque cien por ciento frontal fuera efectivo contra esas fuerzas y su estrategia consistía en un ataque desde múltiples flancos.

-Signum, llegaría con las fuerzas de Kestrel desde el suroeste, bloqueando el acceso al bosque para evitar que los enmascarados o al menos, la menor cantidad de ellos puedan escabullirse por ahí. Ellas actuarían más como una barrera de contención. El ataque principal lo haría el General Graham con parte del ejército de Nihon desde el Este. Y nosotros lo haríamos desde el norte. De esta forma, ninguno de los frentes quedara desatendido y podremos hacer un ataque rápido y contundente.-

Mientras explicaba Fate movía pequeñas piezas de metal sobre un enorme mapa de la región que había extendido sobre la mesa de madera de la Hegemon.

-El sur se ve totalmente inaccesible por la barrera montañosa, pero ¿no existe la posibilidad de que nos ataquen desde ahí cuando menos lo esperemos? Suena como un lugar ideal para esconderse. No creo que todas las fuerzas que mencionan estén "ocultas" en la Fortaleza de Glatisan,- dijo Saber que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio.

-¿Nos?- preguntó Fate arqueando una ceja sin responder la pregunta de la guerrera de Albión.

-Saber formará parte de las fuerzas de Dinsmark,- dijo Precia sin dejar de mirar el mapa, -Y tiene razón. La única que podría cubrir ese flanco de todas maneras seria Signum. Envíale un mensaje y dile que Saber se reunirá con ella con instrucciones.-

Un poco renuentemente, Fate asintió. No le gustaba que nadie más que ella le diera instrucciones a Signum.

-Tenemos poco tiempo y el ataque tiene que estar perfectamente sincronizado Fate, además no debe haber la más minina posibilidad de que sospechen que vamos tras ellos. ¿Cuándo es lo más rápido que podemos atacar?

Fate lo consideró varios segundos antes de responder. Los más tardados en moverse siempre eran la caballería y el armamento pesado de Graham. Si los rebeldes esos veían y escuchaban que un ejército de grandes proporciones se acerca, huirían sin remedio.

-Tenemos que movilizar a Graham ya. Enviare un halcón con instrucciones ahora mismo y Zafira saldrá para darle indicaciones más precisas y liderar el grupo de asalto. Yo llegaré con una pequeña avanzada en términos de diálogo y a los primeros a los que Glatisan vera llegando detrás de mi será a ellos. Los rebeldes trataran de huir en ese momento pero para cuando vean a Graham nuestros tres frentes de ataque deben estar ya en posición. Graham solo llegara a rematar si es necesario.-

-O sea que en realidad, vamos a distraerlos,- dijo Saber mirando apreciativamente a Fate.

-Así, en realidad, más que un ataque de ejército, haremos un ataque de fuerzas de asalto. Aunque los lideres de Glatisan estén involucrados en esta conspiración, dudo mucho que los ciudadanos se Glatisan los apoyen….-

-Eso ya lo veremos,- dijo Precia interrumpiendo a Fate.

Fate trató de ignorar el comentario de su madre y continuó, -….por lo que lo mejor será entrar rápido, asegurar la posición y tratar de minimizar el número de ciudadanos que puedan salir heridos.

-En ese caso, tal vez lo más conveniente es que yo entré con Lady Testarossa en su comitiva. Eso debe desconcertarlos lo suficiente para evitar que nos ataquen antes de tiempo. Ya no estarían atacando solo a Dinsmark sino también a Albión.-

-Me gusta la idea,- concluyó Precia sonriendo, -Hagan los preparativos para salir lo más pronto posible.-

Tras acordar que el ataque se llevaría a cabo en cinco días a partir de esa fecha, todas salieron para sumarse al frenesí de los preparativos.

Cuando salieron, Zafira ya estaba esperando a Fate para reportarle de la situación de Sieglinde.

-El Huckebein aplicó toda la fuerza innecesaria que pudo con ella Fate…y lo disfrutó enormemente.-

Fate apretó los dientes. No tuvo que hacer la pregunta.

-Sieg esta ya en la Torre de Dinsmark, Fate.-

-X

Tras un larguísimo día de actividad frenética y de preparativos, en el que además tuvo que darse tiempo para ir a ver a Sieglinde y explicarle lo que estaba pasando, Fate solamente pudo ver a Nanoha en el breve tiempo que se reunieron con Alicia para explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Fate todavía dudaba sobre cuanto decirle a Nanoha y a sus consejeras pero al ver la firme determinación en los ojos de su esposa, casi como en un acto de fe, decidió lanzarse al vacío y contarle todo.

Todavía recordaba la mirada de asombro de Nanoha al revelarle que el poderosísimo imperio Belka estaba enfrentando una seria amenaza a su estabilidad. Y más aún al enterarse que una de las posibles involucradas en la conspiración era una persona tan cercana a Fate como Sieglinde Jeremiah.

Para sorpresa de Fate, Nanoha no hizo ningún comentario sumario sobre la culpabilidad o no de Sieglinde, e inclusive, cuando se entero que la joven estaba detenida en la fatídica Torre de Dinsmark se ofreció a verificar que todo estuviera bien con ella hasta que Fate regresara y supieran la verdad sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Fate sabía que parte del interés de Nanoha, también se debía a las hermanas Florián de Kestrel, sobre quienes Nanoha seguía manteniendo una cercana vigilancia para asegurarse que nadie abusara de ellas mientras estaban detenidas.

Esa noche, a solas en su habitación ultimando los detalles de su partida, Fate ponderó todas las facetas de Nanoha que había podido ver en tan poco tiempo y entendió un poco mejor, porque el sistema imperial Belka le parecía tan oneroso y humillante a su esposa.

Donde Nanoha hablaba de libertad y respeto, los Belka hablaban de conquista y sometimiento; donde Nanoha hablaba de igualdad y derechos, los Belka hablaban fuerza y superioridad…donde Nanoha hablaba de escuchar, los Belka hablaban de autoridad, una autoridad única e incuestionable: La sagrada voluntad de la Hegemon.

Se habían criado y habían crecido en dos mundos tan diferentes, que Fate apenas estaba empezando a vislumbrar la magnitud del abismo de que las separaba.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, el día de su duelo con Veyron, el día que su muerte hubiera significado su libertad; Nanoha le había pedido que no muriera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Fate se dijo que ese no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Aunque Nanoha estuviera siempre en sus pensamientos, había mucho…demasiado que estaba en juego en esos momentos. Los rebeldes serían cercados y serían como un animal acorralado, aterrorizado y violento. Habría mucho peligro para todos. Fate tenía que estar concentrada y alerta, tenía que estar enfocada en la batalla y en la seguridad de sus hombres.

Durante el medio día había despedido a Zafira y a Vita quienes habían partido raudos a encontrar a Graham y a Signum respectivamente, y también enviado halcones con mensajes en avanzada para que ya estuvieran listos y esperándolos. Por primera vez desde el incidente con Veyron Huckebein, Nanoha estaría sola sin una guardia al pendiente de ella en todo momento. Fate había dejado instrucciones a la guardia imperial para que una escolta estuviera siempre con ella pero no se sentía tan tranquila como cuando eran Zafira y Vita quienes se quedaban con ella.

Pese a sus reservas, lo único que podía hacer era ir a cumplir su misión y regresar tan pronto como fuera posible con su esposa.

Cumpliendo las indicaciones de su madre, ella, Saber y la comitiva que iría con ella en "visita" oficial a Glatisan, una escolta de cerca de 50 hombres y mujeres de la guardia; saldrían a la medianoche ondeando los estandartes de Dinsmark y Albion. De acuerdo a sus cálculos, la noticia de su salida llegaría a Glatisan cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Con decisión, Fate se hecho al hombro el ligero bolso que había preparado para el viaje, se echo la capa sobre los hombros y salió.

Saber y la pequeña comitiva estaban ya esperándola en el patio central de Stir Castle. Afortunadamente para todos, había dejado de nevar esa tarde y por lo avanzado de la hora, todo estaba tranquilo y en calma. Tenían que aprovechar ese momento para avanzar lo más rápido posible hasta Glatisan. No podían correr el riesgo de que una nueva nevada los retrasara.

Alicia como siempre estaba de pie en primera fila, abrigada hasta las orejas pero esperándola para despedirse. Sin embargo, estaba sola. Fate no vio a Nanoha por ningún lado y no quiso preguntar en voz alta a Alicia por ella.

En silencio, Fate sujetó su bolsa de viaje a la grupa del caballo y cuando terminó se volvió a mirar a su hermana. Alicia seguía sola y ante la mirada de Fate, solo meneo la cabeza negativamente.

Saber ya estaba encima de su caballo, un semental blanco y brioso que parecía impaciente por emprender la marcha. Los demás montaron al ver a Fate parecía estar lista para partir.

-Volveré en seguida,- dijo Fate abruptamente y con sorpresa, todos la vieron volver con paso apresurado de vuelta al castillo. La única que no pareció sorprendida ante su reacción fue Saber.

Una vez adentro del castillo, Fate no pudo caminar. Se lanzó en una carrera casi frenética hasta llegar a la habitación matrimonial y olvidándose se tocar, entró abruptamente para encontrarse a Nanoha apartándose de la ventana. Su esposa vestía un sencillo pero grueso vestido largo azul profundo, de cuello alto y mangas largas que hacía que sus ojos se vieran aun más azules y brillantes; su mujer se veía como uno de esos ciervos, garbosos y elegantes que a mitad del bosque, son sorprendidos por un extraño y lo miran sin miedo, casi con desafío.

Fate se quedó de pie en la entrada respirando entrecortadamente, un poco sorprendida con la visión.

Nanoha estaba viéndola partir pero no había bajado a despedirse como la vez anterior.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose sin saber que decir.

-Yo…me voy…- dijo Fate como si no fuera obvio o como si Nanoha no lo supiera.

Nanoha, que había visto a Fate salir al patio y después entrar nuevamente al castillo, nunca se imaginó que Fate iría a su habitación. O más bien, que llegaría tan rápido.

-Si…yo vi…que salías…- admitió la pelirroja sosteniendo la mirada de Fate en todo momento.

Fate se aproximó lentamente a Nanoha y esta no retrocedió. Al llegar frente a ella Fate intentó hablar varias veces pero ninguna de las palabras que le venían a la mente le parecía apropiada o suficiente. Quería decirle a Nanoha que regresaría, quería decirle que iba a extrañarla cada segundo que estuviera en campaña…quería decirle…

Y también quería escuchar pero no sabía que esperaba escuchar de esa esposa que lo único que le había dicho hasta entonces era que la odiaba. Y que no muriera.

Toda la gama de emociones que Fate estaba sintiendo se reflejó en su rostro mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas para esa despedida. Nanoha sintió que un nudo le apretaba la garganta al ver a Fate batallar consigo misma.

Dejándose llevar por el impulso, sin pensar en lo que hacía, Nanoha dio varios pasos al frente, lo suficiente para acercarse y apoyar sus palmas en el pecho de Fate , sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su respiración acelerada por la frenética carrera.

-No baje… porque no quería distraerte…- mintió mientras miraba fijamente a Fate, -Tenías muchas cosas de que ocuparte.-

Tras eso trató de sonreír pero su intentó solo llegó a una leve sonrisa triste.

La verdad es que no soportaba la idea de ver partir a Fate nuevamente. Sentía como si un puño de hierro ardiente apretara sus entrañas solo de pensar que Fate iba a meterse en una peligrosa escaramuza con un plan, desde su punto de vista, casi suicida. Esa tarde después de la reunión que habían tenido con Alicia y sus consejeras, a solas en la intimidad de su habitación, Nanoha se había dado cuenta que estaba muerta de la preocupación y sobrepasada por unos sentimientos que no quería nombrar.

Shamal había revisado a Fate y aunque la había reprendido ligeramente, había admitido que su herida estaba moderadamente bien. Se había esforzado demasiado en esas cabalgatas a marchas forzadas.

Pero esa salida no era ni siquiera para eso. Fate iba a una batalla. A una que sería tal vez mucho más peligrosa que su duelo con Veyron…que había enfrentado sana y en perfectas condiciones.

Mientras más pensaba en ello y más se acercaba la hora de la partida, Nanoha se sentía cada vez mas angustiada . Y lo que menos quería era que Fate leyera todos esos pensamientos en su rostro al despedirse.

-Tu no me distraes,- dijo Fate con voz ronca, estremecida de sentir el contacto de las manos de Nanoha en su cuerpo.

Fate había visto el cúmulo de emociones en el rostro de Nanoha y aunque no sabía todo lo que eso significaba, se dio cuenta que su partida no le era indiferente a su esposa.

-Regresaré pronto,- agregó Fate deseando con todo su corazón que así fuera y colocó sus manos con delicadeza en la cintura de Nanoha, acercándose un poco más a ella con cautela.

Nanoha no se apartó y al verla sonrojarse bajo su contacto, Fate no pudo contenerse más; la atrajo aún mas hacía su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Al principio solo rozó los labios de Nanoha con los suyos pero al punto, los labios de su esposa se entreabrieron en la caricia y sus manos aferraron sus hombros. Fate entreabrió los labios para hacer el beso más íntimo y estrechó su abrazo. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Nanoha, una sosteniendo el cuerpo de su esposa pegado al suyo y la otra subiendo hasta su cuello para acariciarlo mientras el beso sea hacía más y más profundo y las dos eran arrastradas por una arrolladora marea de sensaciones.

Nanoha se abrazó al cuello de Fate y la atrajo todo lo que pudo hacía ella, no solo abriendo sus labios a su esposa sino correspondiendo al beso como nunca se había permitido hacerlo antes.

Mientras se besaban casi con desesperación, no había ni un solo resquicio de aire entre sus cuerpos y Nanoha sentía que se quemaba por dentro, abrumada por las sensaciones que ese beso estaba desatando.

Cuando se separaron, las dos respiraban agitadamente y estaban igualmente aferradas al cuerpo de la otra. Nanoha se estremeció al ver el reflejo de su propio deseo, nítido y claro en los ojos de Fate al mirarla…su entrepierna palpitaba y su piel ardía…, quería que Fate la tomara en ese mismo momento; quería que la tomara en sus brazos, la despojara de sus ropas y la llevara a la cama que esperaba detrás de ellas… Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, era en que Fate le hiciera el amor.

El brazo de Fate alrededor de su cintura, la aferró aun más posesivamente y su cabeza estaba descendiendo para reclamar su boca otra vez cuando varios ruidos y voces desde el patio exterior, les recordaron donde estaban y por qué.

Por unos segundos, ambas se miraron sonrojadas y avergonzadas. Fate maldijo internamente a todas las deidades que le hacían pagar por sus faltas de esa forma tan cruel y con un esfuerzo extremo de su voluntad, aflojó su abrazo en Nanoha.

No trató de besarla nuevamente porque sabía que si lo hacía, no podría detenerse…y si no bajaba pronto, estaría en graves problemas con la Hegemon. Los cuales Nanoha tendría que padecer al quedarse con ella y con la corte en el castillo.

Ese encuentro con su esposa, tendría que esperar a su regreso.

Pero ahora no tenía dudas. Ese fuego en la mirada y la respuesta de su esposa, no mentía. Nanoha lo deseaba tanto como ella.

-Yo…- empezó a decir la guerrera pero Nanoha cubrió sus labios con sus dedos para detenerla.

Si Fate decía algo más así de cerca como estaba de ella y mirándola en la forma que la estaba mirando, Nanoha sabía que iba a hacer algo que lamentaría después. Además de las pondría en una situación muy comprometida.

-Ve y regresa con bien,- fue todo lo que dijo Nanoha y después se apartó lentamente de Fate.

Fate asintió y se obligó a encaminarse a la puerta.

Había demasiadas cosas entre ella y su esposa que no podían ser resueltas en esos pocos segundos. Lo sabía. Pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil dejarla en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, Nanoha la había besado. Como nunca antes.

Antes de cruza el umbral de la puerta, Fate se volvió; Nanoha seguía en el mismo lugar.

-No pierdas,- le dijo Nanoha sonriendo lo más confiada y calmadamente que era capaz en esos momentos que su corazón latía como un tambor de ceremonias y una caliente humedad entre sus piernas la traicionaba.

Fate recordó ese día del duelo y sonrió a su vez.

-No perderé,- dijo con decisión y se encaminó con toda la fuerza que pudo de regreso al patio principal donde sus hombres la esperaban.

Casi llegaba a su destino cuando Fortis Huckebein la interceptó.

-Su madre se pregunta porque todavía no han salido, Mariscal Testarossa,- dijo Fortis mirándola fríamente.

-Para cuando llegues a decirle a mi madre que ya hemos salido, estaremos ya en borde la ciudad de tan rápido que ya nos vamos Fortis,- dijo Fate pasando raudamente a su lado sin esperar ninguna otra pregunta o comentario del máximo consejero Belka.

Fortis la miró con desaprobación y enfiló hacia las habitaciones de la Hegemon, que en efecto, lo esperaba con su reporte.

Fate salió portando una sonrisa que no podía ocultar (y tampoco quería), abrazó efusivamente a Alicia dándole una vuelta entera en su carrera y después montó de un salto sobre Níger.

Con energía, dio la orden de avanzada y antes de espolear a su caballo miró rápidamente hacia el piso superior del castillo hacia donde se veía un resquicio iluminado de la ventana de SU habitación y una sombra atisbando desde ahí.

El corazón de Fate se hinchó de algo que era mucho más que alegría.

No le quedaban dudas que cuando regresara, esa sería nuevamente su habitación, y Nanoha…sería por primera vez su esposa.

-X-

En la oscuridad de la noche, todas las sombras son iguales.

Especialmente en el invierno, en las horas previas al amanecer cuando la neblina brota de las grietas y la blancura fantasmal de la nieve convierten a todos en difusos espectros sin rostro y amortiguan todas las voces hasta que no son mas que susurros que se desvanecen como si nunca hubieran existido

-...¿Todo bien?...-

-...Si fuera mejor, ella ya estaría muerta…pero no falta mucho...-

-...Pronto entonces…

-...Si…Muy pronto...-

-...No puedo esperar más...-

-X-

* * *

><p>Ok, lo acepto...pueden decirme que soy un maldito (quiza eso es lo que hace falta para "motivarme")<p>

Gracias a todos de antemano por sus review y comentarios.


	16. Castigo

Pues bien, ya no voy a decir que me voy a apurar porque como dice un viejo refrán…"uno propone y llega el diablo y todo lo descompone." Y vaya que si me ha caído encima el chamuco…

La verdad es que he estado "fuera de servicio." No los voy a aburrir con mucho rollo porque después de tanto tiempo, los que todavía lean este fic seguramente lo que quieren es leer el fic!...Así que solo diré tuve un pequeño accidente de auto que me tuvo fuera de circulación unas semanas y acumulando pendientes y problemas diversos para aderezar… PERO a partir de ahora estaré de vuelta…por un tiempo.

Siento muchísimo haber demorado tanto; no sé cuanto tiempo me tome retomar el paso "normal" con esta y las demás historias. Mi vida se ha tornado repentinamente, complicada y escribir me esta costando mucho trabajo. Lo que si les puedo decir es que he extrañado mucho escribir y publicar con más frecuencia y estar en este espacio….es como si faltara una parte de mi. Pero en fin, a partir de aquí… estamos a cinco o seis capítulos del final! Eso me hace sentir feliz y triste a la vez… pero bueno no nos adelantemos y pasemos al siguiente capitulo… Por cierto, una ultima cosa, puede haber algunos errorcillos por ahí. Ya no lo revise todo lo que acostumbro pero ya no quería demorarme más.

Así que, gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios con los que tratare de actualizarme en breve. También gracias a quienes se han preocupado un poco por mi. Muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 15. Castigo.**

-X-

-¡¿Como que prepárense para recibir a la "Gran Mariscal"? ¡¿Es que acaso has perdido el juicio padre? ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera "las Testarossa" pueden venir a nuestro feudo sin avisar! ¡Y mucho menos de una forma tan desleal, impositiva!... ¡Fate Testarossa no es la Hegemon del Imperio Belka! ¡Esto es una agresión en toda regla!-

Bruno Jeremiah estaba casi completamente fuera de si, caminando de un lado para otro en el pequeño pero acogedor espacio que su padre usaba como sala de recepción en la fortaleza de Glatisan.

Apenas esa mañana el hermano mayor de Sieglinde había recibido un mensaje avisándole de la "intempestiva visita" de la Heredera del Trono Belka. Y ni siquiera por parte de una fuente oficial. Dinsmark no se había dignado a enviar uno de sus magníficos halcones todavía. No, había sido a través de una humilde secuencia de palomas mensajeras que la red de espías que Bruno mantenía, le había hecho llegar.

Y la misiva ni siquiera indicaba cuando llegaría la bienamada heredera. El aviso urgente solo decía que Fate, junto con una escolta, fuertemente armada, se dirigía en misión oficial hacia Glatisan.

Tan pronto tuvo el mensaje en sus manos, Bruno corrió a encontrar a su padre para pedirle que se prepararan casi como si fueran a sufrir un ataque y en esos momentos se encontraba despotricando contra la familia Real mientras el regente de Glatisan lo miraba con rostro inescrutable desde su sobria silla de madera tallada.

Bruno era la versión masculina de Sieglinde; alto, esbelto pero musculoso, de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante. Y ambos era la viva imagen de su padre o al menos, de lo que había sido cuando joven.

Konrad Jeremiah, quien había luchado mucho tiempo bajo el mando del Hegemon Claus Ingvalt y después, al lado de Enzo Testarossa cuando este ascendió inesperadamente al poder; ya no era un hombre joven cuando Enzo literalmente lo había obligado retirarse y prácticamente, obligado a formar una familia y vivir simplemente, para disfrutar del fruto de sus luchas.

En esos momentos, Konrad ya no lucia una orgullosa melena oscura como la de Bruno sino que su cabello era totalmente blanco y lamentaba no haber tenido hijos a una edad más temprana. Todavía fuerte y correoso como un árbol, Konrad estaba considerando con toda seriedad si debía azotar personalmente a su hijo por sus comentarios, mandarlo a azotar para no cansarse o tratar, una vez mas, de razonar con el.

"_Oh Dioses, ¿en que he fallado tanto?"_ se preguntó mientras continuaba escuchando la retahíla de argumentos de Bruno.

Solo el pensamiento de que Sieglinde estaba en Dinsmark cumpliendo un importante deber como él lo había hecho en su momento aliviaba un poco su corazón de la terrible decepción que Bruno significaba.

-Bruno…Bruno…- lo llamo con firmeza un par de veces hasta que su hijo se detuvo a mirarlo, -¿Estas consiente de que lo que tenemos como Principado es gracias a lo que el padre de esa que tu llamas "advenediza," hizo por mi?- pregunto con tristeza aunque ya se imaginaba lo que Bruno iba a contestar.

-Padre…tu dejaste ¡más de la mitad de tu vida en las luchas y guerras del Hegemon!...Mereces todo lo que te ha sido dado y mucho mas…Pero las Testarossa no son merecedoras de todo lo que les ha sido dado. ¡Otros han derramado su sangre por ellas!-

-¿Y de que te has hecho merecedor tu?- insistió Konrad.

Bruno pareció desconcertado por unos momentos. No podía creer que su padre le estuviera haciendo semejante cuestionamiento.

-¡Nunca me han dado la oportunidad!- grito a la defensiva.

-¿Que oportunidad has buscado?- siguió Konrad aunque su corazón dolía con cada pregunta que tenia que hacer; preguntas de las que ya conocía la respuesta muy bien. –La mariscal Testarossa te quería a ti tanto como a Sieglinde para la Guardia…-

-¡¿Como un maldito soldado raso? ¿Que clase de insulto era ese? No solo para mí, ¡sino para ti y nuestra casa! ¡En el mas pequeño de nuestros dedos tenemos mucho más abolengo que todas ellas juntas!-

Konrad apretó los puños con fuerza. Bruno estaba enceguecido, envenenado. La familia de su esposa, conservadores de ultranza y tradicionalistas, lo habían mimado demasiado y lo habían convencido de que merecía cosas por las que nunca había luchado, ni trabajado simplemente por el hecho de haber nacido donde había nacido.

La fortaleza de Glatisan había ganado su nombre por ser un edifico enorme y robusto, con ventanas pequeñas, altos y gruesos muros que la hacían parecer mas un fuerte que un castillo a pesar que era mucho mas extensa y grande que una fortaleza convencional.

Aunque La familia Jeremiah lo había custodiado por generaciones y era una de las posiciones más estratégicas en el sur del Imperio Belka, no fue sino hasta que Enzo Testarossa subió al trono Belka que se le dio también una posición de importancia como zona de producción y comercio, y un titulo nobiliario de mayor rango. Con la custodia de los reinos anexados al sur del imperio y los beneficios tributarios que el Hegemon había reconocido como recompensa a los Jeremiah, en una sola generación habían pasado de ser una familia añejo abolengo pero muy modesta, a ser una de añejo abolengo con muchos recursos.

Konrad pensaba a veces que demasiados y temía que su hijo jamás reconociera esa verdad por mucho que se esforzara.

-Recibiremos a la Mariscal Testarossa con los honores que se requieren Bruno,- enfatizó Konrad ignorando todas los argumentos de Bruno, -Sin discusión, le pediré al gran Senescal que se haga cargo, no tienes que hacer nada mas.-

Bruno se quedó trabado en su sitio, blanco de furia e indignación. Miró nuevamente a su padre rodeados por sus concejales y hombres de confianza y sin esperar más salió del recinto a grandes zancadas.

No tenía caso. Su padre no entendía. Nunca iba a hacerlo.

Pero él era diferente.

Él ya estaba haciendo algo por la grandeza de su noble casa.

Algo que les pondría a todos, en el lugar que realmente les correspondía.

-X-

-Van a estar esperándonos,- dijo la guerrera rubia sin apartar su mirada del camino. La gruesa silueta de la Fortaleza de Glatisan que habían empezado a vislumbrar esa mañana al salir de la boscosa zona montañosa; se agradaba conforme se acercaban a su destino.

Fate había enviado un halcón muy temprano por la mañana, avisando de su llegada para el atardecer de ese mismo día.

El sol pasaba ya del cenit por mucho pero la densa capa de nubes grises y blancas hacía prácticamente imposible verlo o sentir su calor. El clima en la zona de Glatisan era mucho más benigno que Dinsmark, pero estaban a finales del otoño, pronto, incluso en Glatisan estaría nevando.

Y en unas pocas horas llegarían a su destino y Fate sabría cual de todas las posibilidades en las que había pensado interminablemente durante el camino hacia allá, era la verdadera.

-Eso es con lo que estamos contando, - aceptó Fate cabalgando apenas un poco adelantada a Saber, –Desde que envié el halcón; Signum, junto con la avanzada del general Graham, deben estar ya listos y en posición. Si alguien trata de salir, ellos lo detendrán. Después de nuestro arribo, la caballería llegará para reforzarnos cuando menos lo esperen.

-¿Y que pasara si deciden atacarnos antes de averiguar a que venimos?- preguntó nuevamente Saber, su semblante sereno y relajado.

-De momento, no tienen ninguna razón para inferir un ataque. Además, realmente venimos en una visita oficial. Yo tengo muchas preguntas cruciales que hacer a Konrad Jeremiah. Atacarnos, de cualquier forma, es un ataque al imperio. Atacarnos seria una aceptación tacita de culpabilidad…antes de que los acusemos de cualquier cosa.-

Fate sabía que si ese era el caso, los ataques laterales de Signum con los escuadrones de Kestrel y Zafira con la avanzada de Graham los apoyarían, pero Saber no dejaba de tener razón. Sería un momento álgido y peligroso.

Antes de su salida de Dinsmark había pasado a ver a Sieglinde en la torre. Ella era una de sus elementos de confianza. Le había jurado lealtad y Fate creía en ese juramento. Y durante esa brevísima visita, le había jurado que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Fate quería con todas su fuerzas creer en ese juramento también.

Saber no dijo nada más y cabalgó regiamente al lado de Fate encabezando la columna hasta la Fortaleza de Glatisan.

-X-

Las sombras alargándose y el frío cerniéndose sobre ellos fueron la única señal del atardecer a su llegada a la Fortaleza.

Tal y como cuando Fate y Signum se habían colado subrepticiamente para seguir las indicaciones de Zest Grangaitz, las puertas de Glatisan estaban abiertas. Pero esta vez una escolta oficial encabezada por el Gran Senescal de la familia, los esperaba.

Fate recordaba al hombre ya bastante entrado en años que los esperaba acompañado por una sencilla escolta. No le pasó desapercibido a Fate que ninguno de los hombres en la escolta estaba armado.

Tan pronto Fate desmontó y se plantó frente a él, el viejo hizo una profunda reverencia y cuando se irguió su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Su majestad ha crecido mucho,- dijo con gentileza.

Fate se aproximó y le dio un abrazo cordial pero se mantuvo alerta en todo momento.

Al anciano no podían pasarle desapercibidos los pendones de Dinsmark y Albion y en especial, el hecho de que la escolta de Fate no había desmontado y estaba como un arco tensado listo para disparar al primer momento pero ni su rostro, ni su actitud demostraban ninguna inquietud.

Fate pensó que si esa bienvenida era una trampa, estaba siendo una condenadamente buena.

-Senescal Kiel,- lo saludo Fate cuando se separaron.

-Hmmmm….- musitó el viejo mirando fijamente a Fate, -Algo muy grave debe estar pasando cuando desde que eras una niña siempre me has llamado Largo…con mucha desfachatez.-

Fate se ruborizó ligeramente. Eso era verdad.

-Estamos en una visita oficial,- explicó rápidamente, -Pensé que te gustaría que por una vez respetara las formas.-

Largo Kiel se inclinó ante ella sonriendo, antes de decir, -Konrad te espera con idéntica ansiedad.-

Fate pensó que eso decía mucho de toda la situación.

Tal y como habían pensado, Glatisan estaba al tanto de su llegada antes del envío de su halcón esa mañana, sin embargo no había recibido mensajes de Signum, ni de Zafira, y ninguno de los rastreadores que envío en avanzada informó de actividad inusual antes de su llegada.

Glatisan estaba rodeada.

Si los hombres de negro que habían visto todavía estaban ahí, no habían tratado de hacer ningún movimiento… Aun.

Fate le hizo una seña a Saber, quién desmontó para unirse a ella. El resto de su escolta sabia que debía ocupar posiciones estratégicas y no bajar la guardia hasta que ella expresamente lo indicara.

-La guerrera, Saber de Albión….- presentó Fate a su acompañante para después continuar, -Largo Kiel, Gran Senescal de Glatisan.-

Saber se inclinó ante el hombre, siempre manteniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Para ese viaje, Saber vestía de negro como la escolta de Fate pero la armadura sobre sus vestimentas era casi tan imponente como la de Fate.

-Es un honor presentarme ante ustedes en representación de la Hegemon del Imperio Belka y el Rey de Albion,- dijo la guerrera para después erguirse nuevamente.

-Y es un honor recibirla con toda nuestra admiración,- respondió Largo a su vez, -La fama de sus actos de valentía y maestría con la espada la preceden, Sir Saber.-

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, Fate trató de volver a montar a Níger pero el Gran Senescal la retuvo. Hacía tiempo que Fate no estaba en visita de estaba de Estado en Glatisan hacía que Largo Kiel había preparado el carruaje de ceremonias para que Fate hiciera el camino desde las puertas de la ciudad hasta la fortaleza. Un pequeño detalle con el que Fate no contaba era que este, a diferencia de los carruajes de viaje, era descubierto. Por unos segundos, Fate dudó si subir o no a él.

De los cincuenta hombres de la escolta Belka, solo treinta y cinco estaban entrando con ella a la ciudad; lo que para una visita "oficial" era un poco excesivo, sin embargo el Gran Senescal no expresó ninguna sorpresa al verlos. Los restantes quince estaban en esos momentos desplegándose en unidades de tres hombres por los alrededores exteriores.

Fate sabía que podía rechazar la gentileza pero sería como admitir que algo no estaba bien. Saber a su lado le hizo un gesto de reafirmación antes de volver a subir a su corcel blanco para colocarse del lado que Fate ocuparía en el carruaje. La heredera hizo a un lado sus últimas dudas y subió al carruaje donde haría el recorrido junto con Largo. No se sentía tan segura como cuando Signum era quien estaba a su lado pero Saber era una presencia indudablemente sólida.

Durante el recorrido, Fate notó que la actividad de los ciudadanos era la misma, afable y tranquila que cuando había entrado de manera subrepticia con Signum. A pesar de las dudas de su madre, le costaba mucho pensar que realmente Glatisan en su totalidad estaba preparando una rebelión organizada de gran magnitud contra Dinsmark.

No era un desfile, ni mucho menos, pero muchas personas a su paso detenían sus actividades y la saludaban con alegría.

La tensión que había sentido durante los primeros minutos se relajó significativamente conforme avanzaban por el camino y Largo le iba informando animadamente de las actividades de preparación para el invierno y la ceremonia del solsticio que era la festividad más importante del calendario Belka.

Fate sonreía mirando a los alrededores y escuchando a Largo, quizá por ello tardó un par de segundos más de lo habitual en reconocer el siseo y el gutural sonido que interrumpió las ultimas palabras del Gran Senescal.

El viejo no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de gritar, cuando Fate se volvió hacia a él, dos largas flechas le atravesaban la garganta, y en un par de segundos mas, otras se insertaron con mortal precisión en otras partes del cuerpo de Largo y de los dos caballerangos que conducían el carruaje.

Era solo el inicio de una lluvia de flechas que caía sobre ellos.

Alguien los estaba emboscando a medio camino de llegar a la fortaleza.

En medio de una de las zonas de mayor actividad de la ciudad.

Mientras Fate se cubría lo mejor que podía y desenfundaba, Saber ya estaba cortando flechas con su espada y protegiendo el flanco descubierto de Fate con su escudo. La guerrera de Albión la cubrió los segundos que la escolta necesitó para desplegarse con celeridad y precisión rodeándolas para protegerlas a ambas y también para iniciar el ataque contra los agresores.

Muchos ciudadanos que se encontraban en los alrededores, no tuvieron tanta suerte como ellas. Tras unos segundos de sepulcral silencio, el caos se desató. Las personas gritaban y corrían tratando de ponerse a cubierto o de ayudar a los que habían caído.

En el lapso de unos segundos, el sorpresivo y alevoso ataque se detuvo, ya que los atacantes, al concentrar sus tiros sobre el carruaje donde viajaba Fate, expusieron sus posiciones para los grupos que Fate había desplegado con anteriorioridad.

Usando el malogrado carruaje de ceremonias como escudo, Fate gritó sus órdenes a sus hombres.

El cuerno que llamaba a la batalla a las tropas Belka resonó con potencia conforme la luz del día se extinguía con rapidez. Justo cuando llegaron a la ciudad, los Glatisanos comenzaban a encender algunas antorchas en preparación para la noche por caer. En la zona donde se encontraban, no pudieron encender muchas más y la oscuridad se sumó al caos.

Fate sabía que era urgente que llegaran a la Fortaleza cuanto antes pero aun así, no pudo evitar inclinarse momentáneamente sobre el cuerpo de Largo Kiel para verificar lo que su cerebro ya sabía. El hombre estaba muerto. Al igual que los dos conductores y casi todos los demás funcionarios que lo habían acompañado a recibirla. Solo el par de soldados que había llevado con él y que se habían sumado a los esfuerzos de su escolta por protegerlos, habían sobrevivido.

En el fragor de lo que venía, Fate sabía que no tenía tiempo para sentirse triste por ese hombre gentil que había sido amigo de su padre. Un par de los hombres de Fate habían resultado heridos pero los dos capitanes de la guardia que había llevado con ella ya estaban en movimiento junto con los demás de acuerdo al plan que habían trazado con anterioridad.

Desde donde se encontraba, Fate escuchó que lo que fuera que se hubiere desatado, no había sido solamente contra ella y su grupo. Al parecer varios enfrentamientos ya estaban sucediendo y no había sido su llamado de batalla lo que los había detonado.

Montando rápidamente sobre Níger se preguntó que rayos estaba pasando ahí.

-¡Sin antorchas!- gritó antes de salir a toda velocidad con Saber, que no se había apartado de su lado un momento.

No necesitaba iluminación para llegar hasta la Fortaleza. Quien había planeado y ejecutado ese artero ataque, se movía en las sombras y para atraparlo, ellos tendrían que entrar en ellas.

Conforme cabalgaban hacía la fortaleza, rápido pero con cuidado por las sinuosas calles de Glatisan, Fate sintió una opresión de preocupación por Konrad Jeremiah. Konrad era un guerrero. Había peleado codo a codo junto a dos Hegemon y se había bañado de sangre con ellos.

Fate tenía la certeza que el cobarde ataque que le habían lanzado, jamás vendría de un guerrero como Konrad.

Varios ciudadanos de Glatisan habían muerto y probablemente, más lo harían hasta que ese caos terminara. Otra cosa que Konrad jamás permitiría o haría, sería usar a sus ciudadanos como carne de cañón o como escudo.

Y además, la última prueba que Fate necesitaba para saber que Konrad no estaba involucrado en eso, era que el regente de Glatisan, amaba a Largo Kiel como a un padre.

Quien fuera que estaba llevando ese ataque lo estaba llevando a cabo contra el Imperio Belka y contra la familia Jeremiah.

Por ello la sorpresa de Fate fue aun mayor cuando casi al llegar a la Fortaleza, la guardia de Glatisan que se suponía que era parte del ejército Belka salió a su encuentro….para enfrentarla.

Apretando los dientes con rabia, Fate cargó sobre ellos y chocaron frontalmente.

La heredera del Trono Belka, despachó a varios de los primeros atacantes con celeridad aun sobre Níger. Avanzando con fuerza, rompiendo las filas de unos soldados glatisanos que se veían nerviosos y desorganizados, Fate les gritaba al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas que depusieran sus armas en nombre de la Hegemon y el Imperio.

-¡Detengan el ataque…Soy Fate Testarossa y como soldados del Imperio les ordeno que se detengan!...-

Algunos de los soldados, aun en la mortecina luz gris que se hacía más y más oscura, reconocían su uniforme de la guardia imperial y el escudo de la Hegemon, y el estandarte que portaba el hombre cabalgando al lado de Fate.

Saber, que a diferencia de Fate, había desmontado para enfrentar a los enemigos a pie; avanzaba como una ráfaga avasalladora y despiadada. Los movimientos de su espada eran tan rápidos y vertiginosos, que solo algunos de los destellos de la escasa luz de las antorchas atrapados por el brillante metal daban cuenta de cómo se desplazaba implacablemente mientras habría paso para Fate. Parecía como si estuviera blandiendo una espada invisible e inevitablemente, mortal.

Un par de los capitanes Glatisanos tuvieron el buen sentido común de ordenar a sus hombres detenerse, pero otros continuaban peleando.

De pronto, nuevos cuernos resonaron en la distancia.

Graham.

Fate, que se había visto envuelta en una batalla tan abrupta e inesperada, casi se había olvidado de Graham. Sus refuerzos llegaban. Ella había ordenado que protegieran a la población, pero si Graham llegaba y era atacado por tropas que se suponía pertenecían al mismísimo Imperio, habría una masacre.

Los soldados que hasta unos segundos antes continuaban atacando se vieron aun más desconcertados; algunos atacaron con aun más fiereza, otros depusieron sus armas, atemorizados.

Fate se encontró a si misma igualmente desconcertada y odiando la situación. Ella casi esperaba la emboscada, había llegado a Glatisan con la certeza que tendría un enfrentamiento peligroso con los hombres embozados que habían visto… Pero ser atacada por tropas que suponía leales al Imperio fue algo que jamás se imaginó. Especialmente porque matar a sus propios soldados era algo que no entraba en sus códigos de ética.

De una cosa estaba segura. Alguien pagaría muy caro por todo eso.

-¡¿Quién te ha ordenado atacarme?- gritó Fate a la cara del primero de los capitanes que sus hombres pudieron asegurar, arrodillándolo frente a ella.

Fate se veían tan enardecida y furiosa que le costó un par de intentos al hombre, responder la pregunta.

-El…el regente…Jeremiah…-

Fate apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Debemos llegar a la Fortaleza,- dijo una voz suave pero con extraordinaria determinación a su lado y Fate se volvió para mirar a Saber que tenia la mirada clavada en la sombra de las torres de la fortaleza que se recortaban a la distancia.

Su espada se veía resbaladiza y ensangrentada.

Si habían logrado reducir al grupo que les impedía el acceso a la fortaleza tan rápida y eficazmente, había sido en gran parte por ella, pero a Fate le seguía doliendo saber que la sangre que se había derramado ahí era de hombres que ella consideraba suyos.

Pero otra vez, Saber tenía razón.

Fate ordenó que varios de sus hombres se movilizaran para contactar a Graham y ubicaran a los grupos de Signum y Zafira para darle un estatus de la situación al momento. Todavía se escuchaba fragor de enfrentamientos y varios fuegos ardían, iluminando la noche, pero ya no se apreciaba un caos como el que habían vivido antes.

Tomando cinco de los mejores hombres de su escolta, Fate le hizo una seña a Saber para que avanzaran.

Nadie les lanzó flechas conforme avanzaban hacía la fortaleza y a Fate le sorprendió encontrar las puertas que daban acceso al patio principal, abiertas. Konrad siempre las mantenía abiertas, igual que las puertas de la ciudad, pero siempre había guardias alrededor para vigilar las entradas. Aun en condiciones normales; y la situación en la que se encontraban, era por mucho, diferente a la normal.

Varias antorchas estaban encendidas en el patio principal y conforme avanzaba con su espada desenvainada por el patio, Fate entendió porque las puertas estaban abiertas y nadie las custodiaba.

Una buena cantidad de cuerpos yacían esparcidos en el patio. La gran mayoría pertenecían a soldados de Glatisan, varios pero muchos menos que los anteriores, vestían ropas y armaduras oscuras sin distintivos…y algunos, muy pocos, vestían el uniforme genérico de la guardia imperial Belka, con el escudo de Kestrel.

-Testarossa…-

La voz de Signum a la distancia confirmó las sospechas de Fate. La heredera se volvió hacia la voz para encontrarse con una Signum que salía por la puerta principal de la fortaleza con claros rasgos de haber tenido una fiera y encarnizada batalla.

-Signum… ¿qué pasó aquí?...- preguntó Fate con voz contenida. El acuerdo había sido que Signum y Zafira estarían en posición defensiva y que el cuerno de batalla de la guardia, si sonaba; marcaría el inicio del ataque y Signum se encargaría de que los traidores y rebeldes no escaparan. Nunca hablaron de atacar la fortaleza de Glatisan.

-Llegamos hace dos días,- empezó Signum, -Y desde ayer, los rastreadores me informaron de una actividad inusual en la montaña y en la fortaleza…Poco después que llegara tu halcón con las noticias de tu llegada, comenzaron a moverse…No sé que es lo que hayan tenido en mente, pero lo que haya sido, se convirtió en un verdadero desastre.-

Signum le pidió a Fate que la siguiera al interior de la Fortaleza que ya estaba completamente asegurada por sus fuerzas. Victoria y Micaiah habían entrado con ella junto con los soldados de Kestrel y en contra del plan original, solamente Zafira se había quedado en el exterior dividiendo sus fuerzas para controlar a los que salieran.

Pocos lo hicieron. Ninguno pudo alejarse demasiado.

Fate le pidió a Saber que permaneciera en el patio en espera de noticias de los demás mientras ella caminaba con Signum quién continuó explicándole a Fate lo que había pasado. Alrededor de ellas, algunos guerreros Belka encendían antorchas tanto en el patio como dentro del castillo. Pronto, toda la ciudad estaría nuevamente bajo el control de Dinsmark.

-Hubiera querido avisarte que las cosas no estaban exactamente como habíamos pensado, pero después que tu halcón llegó, los hombres de negro ejercieron un control férreo de la comunicación. Tratar de enviar un halcón o cualquier mensaje podría haber comprometido nuestra posición.-

-¿Dónde esta Konrad? Los hombres que enfrentamos afuera me dijeron que la orden de atacarnos había venido directamente del Regente de Glatisan,- quiso saber Fate.

-Si…pero no del "Regente" que tú imaginas…-

Fate miró a Signum con sorpresa.

-La orden de ataque de la Fortaleza a tu escolta fue directa. Nadie ordenó que te emboscaran.-

Signum le explicó entonces a Fate como cuando la comitiva del Gran Senescal salió de la fortaleza para recibirla, y en ese momento, los hombres de negro que habían identificado juntas días atrás; iniciaron sus movimientos.

-Los hombres que te atacaron estaban en posición desde el día anterior. Lo que nunca se esperaron fue que nosotros los cazaríamos a ellos mientras ellos trataban de cazarte a ti…Desafortunadamente, no sabíamos exactamente que estaban planeando y de acuerdo a nuestro plan, no podíamos ser los primeros en agredirlos. Ni siquiera sabíamos quienes son…o quienes eran…. Es por ello que aunque Victoria estaba tras ellos, no pudimos evitar las primeras flechas que te lanzaron Testarossa…- Signum la miró un tanto apologéticamente, -Realmente lo siento, estuviste en peligro allá por mi descuido.-

Fate consideró las palabras de su subordinada pero mientras más lo pensaba, más segura estaba que si Signum no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, realmente los habrían sorprendido y tal vez si hubieran logrado herirla o algo peor.

-¿O sea que me usaste como carnada?- preguntó mirando a Signum seriamente.

Aun bajo la mortecina luz de las antorchas, Fate notó como Signum tuvo al menos un poco de decoro y se ruborizó.

-No exactamente…y no con la intención de hacerlo… pero si, al parecer tu llegada era lo único que tenían en mente. No hemos podido encontrar a nadie que nos lo confirme pero…considerando que la emboscada la realizaron hombres de negro bien ubicados y escondidos con anterioridad, y que la orden a la guardia de atacarte vino casi en el momento mismo de la emboscada, parecería que el objetivo; además de matarte… era tergiversar tus intenciones de defensa como un ataque premeditado…pero aun así siento mucho que haya ocurrido.-

Fate lo consideró. Una emboscada cuasi-nocturna en la zona más concurrida de la ciudad, muchos ciudadanos heridos, caos generalizado donde hubiera sido fácil que los encapuchados se escurrieran sin dejar rastro… y en medio de todo ese desastre, ella había mandado que tocaran el cuerno de batalla….pero la orden de atacarla había venido antes de que ella lanzara el ataque defensivo.

"_¿Alguien quería que pareciera como si Dinsmark hubiera atacado primero?"_ pensó Fate.

El porqué se le escapaba aun a Fate pero si Signum no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarle a quitarse de encima a los hombres que la emboscaron, además de atacar por sorpresa a la retaguardia del ataque glatisano, Fate la hubiera tenido realmente difícil…incluso con Saber a su lado.

Si Signum hubiera esperado su llamado… su ayuda habría llegado demasiado tarde.

La guerrera, conociendo los métodos de Fate, había tomado una decisión riesgosa que tal vez…le había salvado la vida no solo a ella, sino a muchos ciudadanos de Glatisan. Tal vez era momento que Signum dejara de ser su segunda al mando en la guardia y se convirtiera en su General.

-¡Fate!- Por segunda vez esa noche, Fate se detuvo y se volvió para encontrarse con otra de sus guerreras recién salida de una batalla.

Victoria Dalgruhn se acercaba a ellas por el mismo camino que Signum y Fate habían recorrido minutos antes.

-¡Cuanto me alegro que estés bien!...Cuando esos malditos lanzaron el ataque…Dioses,…me sentí como una estúpida….Solo quería arrancarles la cabeza,- dijo haciendo un gesto antes con la mano antes de posarla en el hombro de Fate. -¿Dónde esta Sieg? ¿Decidiste dejarla en Dinsmark? Seguro que eso no le ha gustado para nada…Especialmente tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, Fate.-

Fate sintió que su corazón se encogía un poco ante las preguntas de Victoria. Sus comunicados a Signum no habían incluido información sobre Sieglinde y de momento, nadie fuera de ella y Saber sabía realmente donde estaba Sieglinde.

-No,- dijo Fate mirando a Victoria. No sabía cómo iba a decirle que su mejor amiga estaba en la Torre de Dinsmark… acusada de traición. –Sieg no vino conmigo, Victoria…ella…-

Victoria se quedó mirando a Fate desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasa Fate?-

Fate tomó la mano de Victoria que estaba todavía sobre su hombro y la sostuvo.

-Sieglinde va a necesitarnos ahora más que nunca Victoria…ella…mi madre ordenó que fuera llevada a la Torre hasta que sepamos que paso aquí….-

-¡¿Cómo?...- Inconscientemente, Victoria se alejó un poco de Fate con la noticia, -¡Pero Fate!... ¡No puedes estar pensando realmente que Sieg tiene algo que ver en todo esto!- protestó.

Fate no lo pensaba, en efecto, pero Precia era la Hegemon y ella, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, no podía desafiar su autoridad. Pese a la premura de tiempo, Fate invirtió varios minutos en explicarle la situación a Victoria y a Signum ya que realmente creía que solamente ellas podían ayudar a Sieglinde. Necesitaban entender que había pasado en Glastisan y encontrar pruebas de que Sieglinde no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Además de la situación de Sieglinde, Fate tenía muchas más cosas de que preocuparse en esos momentos.

Las tres juntas reiniciaron la marcha por los pasillos de la fortaleza y mientras caminaban, Signum y Victoria le explicaron con detalle a Fate lo que habían notado desde el día anterior y todo lo que había pasado desde el momento de su llegada.

-O sea que Largo…- preguntó al final Fate con cierta tristeza.

-Dudo mucho que el Senescal Kiel supiera que esto se pondría en movimiento, Fate- dijo Signum y se detuvo finalmente frente a una puerta. No era la sala que Konrad Jeremiah usaba para despachar los asuntos de su feudo. Si Fate no recordaba mal, eran las habitaciones personales de Konrad Jeremiah.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- preguntó Fate.

-Quién sería la pregunta adecuada,- respondió Signum, -….Konrad Jeremiah.-

Victoria se sobresaltó y Fate se dispuso a entrar pero Signum la detuvo por el brazo unos momentos.

-Nosotros no lo pusimos en esta habitación, Testarossa. Lo veras tal y como estaba cuando lo encontramos. Les ordene a los hombres que no lo movieran hasta que tú llegaras.-

Entonces una imagen se materializó en la mente de Fate.

-¿Bruno está con el?

-No,- dijo Signum y algo en la forma en que lo dijo, no le gusto nada a Fate.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Testarossa…- dijo Signum con voz contenida, -Bruno Jeremiah esta muerto.-

-X-

Las siguientes horas de la noche, Fate las invirtió en evaluar los daños que los enfrentamientos causaron en Glatisan y asistir a la población que resultó directamente afectada; además de prácticamente sustituir a toda la Guardia que había estado bajo el mando de la familia Jeremiah con sus hombres y los de Graham, consultar con los miembros del consejo de Bruno Jeremiah que habían estado en la fortaleza esa tarde, entre muchas otras cosas. Sin embargo, aún en medio de esa actividad frenética, en todo momento, su principal preocupación era juntar las piezas de ese enigma que se desplegaba frente a ella pero que no alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad.

Tras la llegada del General Graham, los últimos enfrentamientos que todavía permanecían, llegaron a su fin y el orden en la ciudad fue restaurado. Muchos soldados Glatisanos perecieron siguiendo ordenes que no entendían y los que logran sobrevivir fueron mantenidos bajo custodia con cargos muy graves por haber atacado a la comitiva oficial de la heredera Belka.

Y nadie había podido explicar todavía por qué se había dado esa orden.

Por la simple razón que quién dio esa orden, estaba muerto.

Al amanecer Fate envío un halcón a Dinsmark con las noticias de la toma de Glatisan. Su mensaje había sido conciso pero escueto. Solo decía que la situación en Glatisan estaba bajo control y que los daños habían sido moderados. Nada más. No necesitaba que la comunicación regresara para saber que su madre querría que regresara de inmediato…llevando a los traidores.

Sentada en lo que había sido la mesa de trabajo del Senescal Kiel ya que Fate no podía conciliar la idea de ocupar las espacios de trabajo de Konrad Jeremiah, Fate miró por la ventana hacía la luz del día que nacía y estaba considerando darse un par de horas de sueño cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Signum entró por la puerta seguida muy de cerca por Saber. Ambas guerreras, al igual que Fate vestían todavía la mayor parte de sus armaduras y al igual que Fate, no habían descansado un segundo desde que el caos se había desatado.

Por la expresión en la cara de Signum, Fate intuyó que ser seguida de un lado para otro por Saber no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto, pero no había nada que Fate pudiera hacer al respecto. Por otra razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, su madre había mandado a Saber…en su representación. El significado que eso tenía para la Hegemon simplemente eludía a Fate, pero al menos podía dar gracias por dos cosas: Su madre no había mandado a ningun Huckebein para mirar sobre su hombro todo el tiempo…y Saber estaba alejada de Nanoha.

Signum tendría que soportarlo.

Fate se esforzó por ocultar sus pensamientos reprimiendo una sonrisa. Las dos guerreras se plantaron frente a ella como para dar un reporte pero Signum fue la única que habló.

-La escuadra de Zafira está finalmente de vuelta. No pudieron capturar ninguno vivo. Todos pelearon hasta morir.-

Fate apretó los labios con disgusto. Una de las cosas que mas le molestaban de esa incursión era no haber podido capturar uno solo de los hombres de negro con vida. Tenían varios cuerpos para probar su existencia. Pero nadie podía decir que hacían ahí. Lo más inquietante de todo era que pese a ir completamente vestidos de negro, no iban sin distintivo como Fate y Signum habían pensando originalmente. En los sobretodos estaba bordado el escudo imperial Belka en hilo negro. Solo podía apreciarse como un relieve cuando se estaba cercas de la persona que lo portaba.

Además de eso, también le perturbaba la gran cantidad de soldados glatisanos que habían muerto mientras que los que sobrevivían clamaban haber solo seguido ordenes. Y nadie podía dar razón de los uniformes negros o los hombres que los vestían. Ningun fue identificado como local.

-¿Cuántos en total?- preguntó Fate.

-Tenemos setenta y siete cuerpos,- informó Signum seriamente.

El numero no le gustó nada a Fate. Aunque no eran pocos, esos no podían ser todos. No era posible que un reducido numero como ese planeara enfrentarse al ejercito Belka de cientos de hombres.

-Se han identificado ya ciento cuarenta y tres soldados de Glatisan muertos y otros doscientos veinte están bajo resguardo. Ciento diez están heridos de alguna forma, varios graves. El número de bajas subirá probablemente.-

Doscientos.

"_¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con doscientos soldados prisioneros? Son mis soldados, maldita sea."_ pensó Fate.

Haciendo cuentas rápidas se dio cuenta de que a menos que tuvieran algunos desertores, la escuadra base asignada a Glatisan, no estaba completa. Como una ciudad regional importante, Glatisan mantenía una base permanente de quinientos soldados entre tropas, caballería y capitanes; de tal forma que Dinsmark se evitaba tener que enviar refuerzos y podía descargar algunas responsabilidades de vigilancia y monitoreo en ellos.

-¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que nadie escapó?- preguntó.

-Zafira y yo tenemos a varios rastreadores trabajando todavía en la zona. No hemos encontrado indicios todavía de que alguien haya escapado,- explicó Signum.

-Lo cual quiere de decir que no escapó nadie o que alguien escapó con maestría,- intervino Saber por primera vez. Signum volteó a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nadie. Al igual que Fate durante su viaje, por muy molesto que fuera el comentario, la guerrera tenía razón.

Unos golpeas se escucharon en la puerta pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, la visitante no esperó las instrucciones de Fate para entrar como una tromba que no dejó hablar a nadie.

Victoria Dalgrün apenas podía contener o disimular su exitación.

-¡Fate!...Konrad…¡El padre de Sieg ha recobrado la conciencia!

-X-

Precia caminaba por sus habitaciones de un lado para otro como una fiera enjaulada.

Y furiosa.

A ratos miraba por la amplia ventana de sus habitaciones personales hacia el blanco horizontes de Dinsmark como si esperara que en el transcurso de unos minutos, lo que veía a través de esa ventana hubiera cambiado.

Una semana completa había pasado desde que Precia había recibido el halcón de Fate informándole de los resultados de la incursión en Glatisan; si es que a ese mensaje que su hija había enviado se le podía llamar informe.

La Hegemon había respondido con una orden tajante pero Fate todavía no regresaba. Y tampoco había enviado otro comunicado con más información.

Olivie, apostada en esa misma ventana mirando solamente hacia el exterior, no necesitaba mirar a la otra para saber que la mujer más poderosa del imperio más poderoso estaba casi fuera de si de ira.

Y eso era muy peligroso para todos.

Por lo general, Olivie siempre encontraba algo que decirle a Precia. Algo que la hiciera enojar más o algo que la calmara. Pese a ello, sospechaba que en esos momentos nada de lo que dijera sería de ayuda para esa mujer que le despertaba sentimientos tan contradictorios. Olivie había jurado apasionadamente en alguna ocasión que siempre estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque no dentro de los votos matrimoniales Belka, Olivie había jurado que la amaría por sobre todas las cosas. Y Precia, a parte de hacer esos votos matrimoniales con alguien más, se había encargado de poner a prueba hasta el límite de lo insoportable esa promesa.

Y a cambio, no había dado nada.

Tras los primeros años de agonía cuando Precia estaba recién casada con Enzo y Olivie había tenido que elegir entre compartirla en tiempo y espacio con él o perderla para siempre, no se había sentido tan cerca del límite como en esos últimos meses.

Y cuando la veía, como la veía en esos momentos frente a ella, Olivie se preguntaba que quedaba de esa joven, hermosa, ingenua y apasionada que la hacía estremecer de pasión en sus brazos y que llenaba su alma de sentimientos que no podía describir con palabras aun después de tantos años.

Quedaba esa mujer que por enésima vez miraba hacia el exterior sin siquiera posar sus ojos en ella un instante.

Entonces la noticia llegó.

Uno de los vigías que Dinsmark siempre mantenía en los puntos cardinales de los linderos de Dinsmark entró a galope veloz al patio de Stir Castle. Olivie lo vio desmontar de un salto y entrar a grandes zancadas al castillo.

No mucho después, unos golpes ligeros se escucharon en la puerta de las habitaciones de la Hegemon.

-Abre,- ordenó Precia sin mirar a Olivie.

Olivie avanzó hasta la puerta sin decir nada y abrió sin mirar a quien tocaba. Su mirada, en todo momento, estuvo fija en Precia mientras Fortis Huckebein entraba tres pasos en las habitaciones y se inclinaba en una reverencia aunque la Hegemon le daba la espalda, para hacer su anuncio.

-La Mariscal Testarossa, llegara en poco tiempo. Su escuadra de la Guardia Imperial pasó el lindero sur.-

-Eso no es lo que quiero saber Fortis,- dijo Precia sin moverse.

-Konrad Jeremiah viene con ella…y por lo que me indica el vigia, no como un prisionero acusado de traición.-

Fortis esperó sin moverse de su sitio con rostro inmutable y Olivie contuvo la respiración todos los larguísimos segundos que duró el silencio de la Hegemon.

Precia se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- preguntó afiladamente, -¿Necesitas que te ordene cómo hacer tu trabajo? Al parecer Fate ha olvidado el protocolo para los acusados de traición al Imperio.-

Fortis inclinó la cabeza, -Solo esperaba diligentemente en caso de que su Alteza tuviera alguna indicación adicional para mi.-

-Solo que hagas tu trabajo…con presteza Fortis.-

Tras una nueva reverencia, Fortis se apresuró a salir. Casi no pudo esperar a cerrar por completo la puerta de las habitaciones de la Hegemon para permitir que una sonrisa helada se formara en sus labios.

-X-

-¡Nanoha-chan!... ¡Nanoha-chan!... ¡Nanoha-chan!...

Shamal entró abruptamente a la habitación de Nanoha prácticamente sin tocar para darle la noticia.

-¡Rápido Nanoha-chan, debes apurarte!...¡Fate-san ha regresado!

Nanoha, sentada en la mesa de su habitación, examinaba diversos pergaminos con la historia del Imperio que Alicia le había prestado. Aprovechando la ausencia de Fate o más bien, tratando de no pensar en la ausencia de Fate, había dedicado casi cada minuto libre que tenía, como nunca antes, a informarse acerca de los Belka, la construcción de su imperio, su historia, su cultura… y la genealogía de los Hegemon. Incluyendo la de la familia Testarossa.

Cuando no estaba entrenando la espada, practicando los ejercicios que Saber y Vita le enseñaron; estaba en sus habitaciones o las de Alicia, estudiando. Ese día en particular, que estaba resultado particularmente frío había decidido quedarse en la suya así que no se había enterado aún de las noticias que se esparcían como fuego en el castillo.

¡Fate! ¡¿Regresaba?

Durante varios segundos se quedó petrificada mirando a Shamal. Alicia le había dicho que la misión de Fate en Glatisan había sido exitosa y estaba bien, pero no le había dado mas detalles, mucho menos le había dicho cuando se esperaba que Fate y su escolta regresara. Con cada día que pasaba sin noticias, su aprensión crecía y más se esforzaba por mantenerse ocupada.

¿Y ahora Shamal le decía que estaba de regreso? ¿O que venía en camino?

-Nanoha-chan…- segundos después de Shamal, Hayate entró también a la habitación y miró interrogativamente a Shamal.

-Parece que le di la noticia muy abruptamente,- dijo Shamal respondiendo la pregunta silenciosa de Hayate. –Está pasmada.-

-Hey,- protestó Nanoha poniéndose de pie, - Si, ya entendí Fate ya viene de regreso, de acuerdo…pero ¿porque tanta prisa?...Si yo…-

-No Nanoha-chan…Fate esta aquí ya, ¿no escuchaste la conmoción que causó su llegada?,- preguntó Hayate.

Nanoha se ruborizó un poco. Con el frío su ventana había estado cerrada todo el día y se había concentrado tanto en su lectura…sobre la familia de Fate, que no había escuchado nada.

-Fate-san esta aquí, llegó hace unos minutos y ya tuvo una confrontación con Fortis Huckebein. El padre de la chica de la Guardia de Fate, Sieglinde…venía con ella, al parecer herido y el consejero Huckebein, lo ha apresado bajo cargos de traición….- Hayate hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente, -Fate trató de evitarlo y se enfrentaron al punto que la Hegemon tuvo que intervenir. Finalmente los hombres del Huckebein se llevaron al pobre hombre a la Torre de Dinsmark.-

-Dioses…- murmuró Nanoha.

-Alicia quería venir a verte pero se quedo a acompañar a Fate para hablar con su madre, están reunidas ahora en el salón del Trono…Debes apresurarte e ir al lado de Fate, Nanoha…La situación esta terriblemente tensa en estos momentos…pero Fate te necesita.-

Nanoha se quedó anonadada mirando a Hayate y después a toda prisa procedió a arreglarse para dirigirse al salón del trono.

Ese día había escogido un vestido abrigador pero muy sencillo ya que no pensaba salir.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Tendría que acompañar a su esposa para enfrentarse con la Hegemon de imperio Belka.

-X-

Conforme se aproximaba a las puertas del Salón del Trono, Nanoha inspiró profundamente y sin mirar a los guardias imperiales que las custodiaban, trató de entrar pero dos lanzas le cerraron el paso al momento.

-La Hegemon está en una reunión importante.-

-En la que yo debo estar,- dijo Nanoha mirando fijamente al guardia, y sorprendiéndose a si misma con la firmeza de su voz, -¿Acaso vas a responsabilizarte d impedirle el paso a la consorte de la Mariscal Testarossa?-

El hombre tragó pesadamente y titubeó. Echó una mirada rápida a su compañero que repentinamente pareció incluso más asustado que él.

La Mariscal Testarossa había entrado al Salón del Trono visiblemente furiosa.

Por fortuna para los soldados y para Nanoha, alguien más decidió la situación.

-Lady Nanoha.-

Nanoha se volvió para mirar a Saber que se aproximaba con paso decidido. La guerrera de Albión llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta ya no vestía el uniforme oscuro de la guardia Belka sino los típicos colores azul, blanco y oro de Albión y todavía tenía su armadura puesta.

-Saber-san.-

La guerrera llegó junto a Nanoha y la miró unos instantes sin decir Nanoha. La pelirroja bajo la intensa mirada de la guerrera sintió que se ruborizaba un poco.

-Vamos,- le dijo Saber en un susurro, -Lady Testarossa debe estar esperándonos.-

Saber dirigió entonces una helada mirada esmeralda a los guardias.

-La Hegemon nos espera,- dijo tomando del brazo a Nanoha y colocándose en actitud de espera.

Los guardias sabían que Saber de Albión estaba actuando como representante de la Hegemon directamente y sin demorarse mas levantaron las lanzas para permitirles el paso y abrieron las puertas para ellas.

…estás comentiendo un error Madre!-

Nanoha se encontró con la Hegemon sentada en su imponente trono varios niveles arriba y a Fate de pie al nivel del piso frente a ella. Fortis Huckebein se encontraba en el primer escalón del estrado a la derecha de la Hegemon. Megane Alpine y Victoria Dalgrün madre se encontraban a su izquierda como parte del Consejo de Nobles. Fate, Alicia y Olivie estaban al nivel del piso frente a ella.

-Ese es el castigo para los traidores, Fate. Me sorprende que tenga que recordártelo.-

Precia vio Saber entrar junto con Nanoha pero su rostro permaneció inmutable.

-Bruno Jeremiah no es un traidor… y tampoco lo es Sieglinde,- dijo Fate.

-Eso lo veremos ahora…- y con una sonrisa, Precia se dirigió a Saber que se aproximaba con Nanoha aún tomada del brazo, -Saber de Albión, ¿Cómo mi representante, cuál es su impresión?...-

Fate se volvió y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se mostrara en su rostro.

Tras el desafortunado momento en que Fortis Huckebein había salido con una escolta de diez hombres para, en nombre de la Hegemon y el Imperio Belka, arrancar a Konrad Jeremiah del carruaje litera donde había hecho el viaje desde Glatisan hasta Dinsmark, Fate les había pedido a Saber y a Signum que no se despegaran de Konrad y Sieglinde. Ya no podía evitar que los llevarán y mantuvieran en la Torre, pero tenía que mantenerlos seguros en lo que podía razonar con su madre.

Tras eso, lo que menos se esperaba Fate era encontrarse a Saber regresando tan rápido al Salón del Trono y menos, trayendo del brazo a su esposa.

Los ojos carmesí de Fate se encontraron con los azules de Nanoha y por un momento, Fate sintió que el piso fallaba bajo sus pies. Saber entraba al salón del Trono trayendo a Nanoha del brazo y su madre le pedía su opinión…para ponderar lo que ella decía.

Conforme se acercaban al Trono, Nanoha notó como los ojos de Fate se oscurecían al mirarla y hasta entonces, se percató que Saber la había tenido tomada del brazo todo ese tiempo.

Nanoha quería decirle a Fate que eso no importaba, quería correr y asegurarse que efecto Fate estaba bien…quería abrazarla…Pero eso era lo último que podía hacer en ese momento.

Saber esperó hasta que llegaron a la altura de Fate para soltar el brazo de Nanoha y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, se adelantó un par de pasos más hacía el trono, posó una rodilla en el piso y se inclino ante Precia.

-Su Alteza, mi rey me ordenó que me presentara ante usted y la sirviera como si fuera él. Con tal tarea he acompañado a la Mariscal Testarossa a los territorios Belka de Glatisan, regidos por la familia Jeremiah. Tras lo acontecido, me atrevo a decir a su majestad que Sir Konrad Jeremiah no parece ser un traidor…sin embargo…, quién se designó como su sucesor, su hijo Sir Bruno Jeremiah…si lo fue.-

-¿Lo ves Fate?- dijo Precia, -Puede erguirte, Guerrera de Albión. Tus servicios han sido invaluables. Estoy en gran deuda con Uther.-

Fate apretó los puños con aun más fuerza de lo que ya lo hacía desde el momento en que vio a Nanoha al lado de Saber.

-Madre…- quiso decir pero el agarre de Nanoha en su brazo la detuvo. La mirada azul de Nanoha clavada en ella parecía decirle que esperara.

-Si su alteza me permite,- agregó Saber irguiéndose antes de Fate dijera mas, -Mi misión no esta completada y usted no está en deuda de ninguna índole. Hay algo más que debo agregar.-

Precia se reclinó más confortablemente en su asiento y le indicó a Saber que continuara.

La guerrera rubia describió entonces los acontecimientos que sucedieron tras la recepción del Gran Senescal de Glatisan, la repentina embocada de los desconocidos y el ataque de las propias tropas imperiales. Todo sucinta y concretamente, hasta el momento de encontraron a Konrad Jeremiah.

-Cuando llegamos hasta Sir Jeremiah, lo encontramos en su habitación golpeado, atado y amordazado. De acuerdo a los testimonios del consejo de Glatisan, esa tarde tras la salida del Gran Senescal Kiel para recibir a la Mariscal Testarossa, Sir Bruno Jeremiah indico que su padre había caído gravemente enfermo y el tomaría sus responsabilidades como Regente de Glatisan. De acuerdo a ese testimonio, la orden de ataque contra la Delegación Belka vino directamente de Sir Bruno Jeremiah...-

Nanoha no había tenido tiempo de preguntar nada de lo que había pasado durante la incursión que Fate lideró a Glatisan y de hecho, nadie en Dinsmark había tenido ninguna información hasta ese momento. Conforme la explicación de Saber avanzaba, Nanoha se iba aferrando cada vez más al brazo de Fate pero sin apartar la vista de Saber. Fate miraba a su esposa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, pero no se apartó del contacto.

-…Durante el ataque que la Mariscal Testarossa y yo sufrimos, el Senescal Kiel y sus hombres también fueron un blanco. Quienes perpetraron el primer ataque no eran soldados de la guardia o residentes glatisanos…-

-…Tras encontrar a Sir Konrad, la capitana Signum nos informó que Sir Bruno ya estaba muerto. En el sitio donde fue encontrado, había varios cuerpos; como si se hubiera producido un enfrentamiento frontal, entre las fuerzas de Glatisan y el grupo de soldados de Kestrel de la capitana Signum. La espada que se encontró en el cuerpo de Sir Bruno, correspondía a uno de los soldados de Kestrel que también murió en el lugar…-

Tras finalizar la última parte de los acontecimientos, Saber se volvió ligeramente sin dar la espalda a la Hegemon para mirar a Fate.

-La Mariscal Testarossa y yo discutimos mucho la relación de acontecimientos su Alteza , y si bien es cierto que un miembro de la casa Jeremiah estuvo involucrado, todo indica que Sir Konrad no estuvo involucrado.-

Saber iba a continuar hablando pero Precia levanto la mano para interrumpirla.

-Eso es irrelevante…Sir Saber. El código Belka, como ya ha podido constatar, es implacable e incuestionable. La traición tiene un costo muy alto.-

-Entiendo perfectamente su Alteza, pero al igual que la Mariscal Testarossa, creo que todavía hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Es por ello, que considero que la misión que me asignó mi Rey en Dinsmark a su servicio, aún no esta terminada.-

Precia miró apreciativamente a Saber. Aunque Fortis le había ayudado con algunas comunicaciones con Albión, en realidad, ella es la única que realmente sabe las razones de Saber para estar ahí. En cierta forma, con ese discurso, Saber le estaba diciendo delante de todos sin decirlo expresamente, que todavía había amenazas ocultas cerniéndose sobre el Imperio.

Pero había muchas cosas que ni Saber, ni nadie más sabia. Precia asintió con la cabeza como dándole la razón a la guerrera. Ese no era el momento de decirle que en efecto, su misión si ya había terminado. Aunque podría encontrar otros usos interesantes para ella.

-Discutiremos ese punto después Sir Saber. De momento tenemos un punto más apremiante por definir,- dijo Precia haciendo un leve gesto con mano que significaba que daba por terminada la participación de Saber en ese asunto.

Saber acepto la determinación de la Hegemon haciéndose a un lado.

-Así es madre,- dijo Fate, -Justo o no, Bruno a recibido un castigo. El culpable de esto esta muerto. Kestrel no es responsable de las rebeliones y en cierta forma, tampoco Glatisan. Konrad y Sieglinde deben puestos en libertad.-

Precia miró a su hija. Su esposa extranjera estaba a su lado pese a que nadie la había llamado. Había sido muy obvia la molestia de Fate al verla entrar con Saber, pero aun así la mujer se mantenía a su lado. Pero eso no importaba. Ella era la siguiente en la lista de Precia.

-Dime una cosa Fate,- inició Precia mirando hacía sus uñas, -¿Estas segura que esos hombres negros desconocidos han sido todos eliminados como un peligro para el imperio?

-No,- tuvo que admitir Fate con renuencia.

Habían tenido que quedarse durante más de un par de días en Glatisan antes de poder salir para que Konrad pudiera recuperarse un poco y hacer el viaje hasta Dinsmark. Durante ese tiempo Signum, Zafira y varios de los mejores rastreadores habían buscado pistas de si algunos de esos hombres de negro habían escapado y por donde, pero no habían encontrado nada.

-¿Estas completamente segura que ya no hay ninguna amenaza para el imperio, ya sea en Kestrel o en Glatisan?-

Nuevamente, Fate tuvo que responder con otro estrangulado, -No.-

En las cuevas detrás de la Fortaleza de Glatisan, habían encontrado cajas de madera, muchas de ellas llenas de armas y pertrechos diversos que un pequeño ejército necesitaría para una campaña.

Nada garantizaba que no había otros almacenes escondidos como ese en otros lugares.

-Finalmente, Bruno esta muerto. Si. Pero, ¿estás completamente segura que Konrad o Sieglinde no estaban al tanto de las, digamos, actividades; en las que su hijo y hermano estaba metido?-

Esa pregunta si la pudo contestar Fate de una manera diferente.

-Si, madre. Estoy completamente segura que Konrad y Sieglinde no son unos traidores.-

Precia contemplo a su hija en silencio antes de decir, -Lamentablemente, no puedo coincidir en tu ingenuidad Fate.-

Lentamente la Hegemon se puso de pie para mirarlos desde su gran estatura y desde el estrado donde se encontraba su imponente trono. Olivie sintió un estremecimiento de anticipación.

-Es posible, aunque yo lo dudo, que Konrad no supiera que Bruno estaba metido en algo serio…Sin embargo Fate…Alguien se levantó contra el Imperio. Alguien en quien confiábamos plenamente. El mensaje con que debemos responder esa afrenta debe ser claro, conciso, indiscutible… Todos deben saber que el castigo de la traición es ejemplar…y sin piedad.-

-X-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar eso?-

No habían pasado dos segundos tras que Fate entrara en su habitación cuando Nanoha había entrado como una tormenta tras ella…para reclamarle.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta o les importó que Fate hubiera entrado en la habitación matrimonial como si nada y Nanoha la había seguido y cerrado la puerta violentamente tras de si de la misma forma.

Fate se volvió a mirarla con el enfado de haberla visto al lado de Saber todavía prendado en su interior.

-No se si te das cuenta que YO NO ACEPTE NADA…-

Fate se sentía sobrepasada por el cansancio, las emociones encontradas, la ira, la impotencia y algo más que sentía reptando en su interior que no lograba identificar.

-¡No te opusiste!- le espetó Nanoha con indignación. – ¡Se supone que ella es tu amiga!-

Fate miró a Nanoha como si su esposa le estuviera hablando en un idioma que no comprendiera.

-Nanoha… ¡Mi madre es la Hegemon! Y las órdenes de la Hegemon no son algo que uno apruebe, acepte o tenga el poder de oponer resistencia a ellas. Cualquiera pensaría que ya te habrías dado cuenta de eso para este momento.-

Fate lamentó haber dicho esa frase tan pronto terminó de decirla pero era demasiado tarde. La guerrera podía ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos azules de Nanoha tras sus palabras.

-Pues fíjate que estas muy equivocada,- le respondió Nanoha acercándose a Fate repentinamente furiosa, -Si hay alguien que REALMENTE conoce los alcances del poder de la Hegemon, esa soy yo. La mejor prueba es que estoy aquí, casada contigo.-

Entonces fue el turno de Nanoha de arrepentirse al ver la mirada de Fate.

Durante unos segundos solo se miraron las dos heridas, furiosas e impotentes.

Fate, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de donde estaba y con esa noción, vino también el entendimiento de que no podía quedarse ahí esa noche. No con Nanoha y no en esas condiciones. No después de haberla añorado tanto.

No después de su último beso.

No después de lo último que le había dicho.

Sin decir nada más y sin tomar nada de las cosas que tenía ahí, Fate se encaminó a la puerta y salió.

Esa vez, no cerró con un portazo.

-X-

Nanoha apenas pudo dormir. En varias ocasiones se levantó para ir en busca de Fate y disculparse pero al final se arrepentía y no cruzaba la puerta de la habitación.

Realmente había estado furiosa con Fate esa noche pero esa furia no le había ayudado para lo que quería hacer.

Finalmente, todavía de madrugada, Nanoha decidió que lo mejor era vestirse y salir en busca de Alicia. No bien la Hegemon anunció que el castigo para los traidores debía ser ejemplar, Fortis les pidió a todos los que no fueran miembros del Consejo de Nobles que salieran del Salón de Trono.

Solamente a la Hegemon le correspondía decidir ese castigo.

Lo único que Nanoha supo después, fue que varios carruajes saldrían de Stir Castle rumbo a la Torre poco antes del amanecer.

El castigo determinado por la Hegemon sería aplicado al amanecer exactamente, sin retrasos.

Alicia ya se encontraba en el patio junto con Olivie cuando Nanoha y sus consejeras bajaron a reunirse con ellas. Por sus expresiones, Nanoha juzgó que ellas tampoco habían dormido mucho. Se acercó a ellas, pero no vio a Fate por ninguna parte. Ella quería saber donde estaba, pero no quería preguntarle a Alicia de manera directa. Después de su discusión de la noche anterior con Fate, no sabía que tanto sabía Alicia de como estaban las cosas entre ellas.

-Fate salió hacia la Torre desde ayer por la noche,- le informó Alicia al verla mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.

Por la forma en que la miró Alicia, Nanoha supo que su cuñada ya sabía que habían tenido problemas pero además sintió una punzada de preocupación. Como siempre, Fate se excedía, exigiendo demasiado a su cuerpo físicamente. No bien había llegado de esa incursión en Glatisan y por lo que podía asumir, no había descansado en lo absoluto.

Con el ánimo sombrío flotando alrededor de ellas, ninguna de las mujeres dijo nada hasta que fue la hora designada para partir. Las cinco hicieron el camino en silencio, y durante el mismo, Nanoha recordó la ultima ocasión que había estado camino hacia la torre de Dinsmark para el juicio de Veyron Huckbein y se pregunto cual sería el resultado de la visita de ese día.

Cuando llegaron al patio central de la Torre, varios Guardias Imperiales ya estaban ahí sobre el estrado con los prisioneros acusados: Konrad y Sieglinde Jeremiah, y las hermanas Amitie y Kirie Florian. Estas últimas se veían bien pero Nanoha sintió que su corazón se encogía al mirar a los Jeremiah.

Se notaba aun a la distancia y con la escasa luz, que ambos había sufrido diversos abusos físicos. Detrás de ellos estaba la imponente figura de Garyu. Nanoha trató de no preocuparse y mantener la esperanza. Garyu era el ejecutor de los distintos castigos, claro que tenía que estar ahí.

Finalmente su mirada encontró la figura de Fate cerca del grupo de nobles, que encabezado por Megane Alpine, conformaban el consejo. Esta no la había mirado todavía.

Nanoha estaba en el proceso de decidir si acercarse o no a Fate, cuando el carruaje más esperado arribó.

Precia había llegado.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones sin que nadie les indicara nada. Alicia le hizo una seña a Nanoha para que la siguiera y junto con Olivie, se aproximaron a Fate. La guerrera rubia saludó brevemente a su hermana y aun más brevemente a su esposa, apenas con una inclinación de cabeza. Su mirada no se detuvo en los ojos azules más que lo suficiente para después regresar al emplazamiento que tenían para esa mañana.

En el patio de la Torre, dos estrados habían sido habilitados. Uno más extenso que el otro que era donde se encontraban los prisioneros en ese momento, amarrados y custodiados por varios guardias. El segundo era el estrado desde donde el o la Hegemon, en este caso, dictaría la sentencia.

Tan pronto la Hegemon comenzó a subir al estrado, se hizo un silencio absoluto en el patio.

Nanoha tragó saliva y sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente en su pecho.

La noche, en esos momentos previos al amanecer era muy oscura y el frío mordía, aun sobre las gruesas capas de ropa que había elegido. Con una leve mirada de reojo, notó que Fate tenía su gruesa capa negra de la guardia, pero nada más para cubrirse, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios ligeramente agrietados por el frio. Nanoha se pregunto cuánto tiempo haría que estaban ahí afuera en el frío.

Unos pesados golpes en el estrado, anunciaron el comienzo.

Alicia le había advertido la noche anterior cuando fue a decirle que saldrían muy temprano, que los acusados no tendrían un juicio, sino que recibirían un castigo. Y en esos momentos, Nanoha estaba empezando a entender las diferencias entre ese caso y el juicio anterior de Veyron que había presenciado.

-Amitie y Kirie Florian de Kestrel, Konrad y Sieglinde Jeremiah de Glatisan,- dijo Precia directo al punto, -Todos ustedes han sido acusados del crimen más grave contra el Imperio Belka. Ese crimen no tiene derecho a un juicio. Con base en los argumentos que han sido presentados, su castigo ha sido determinado.-

Nanoha contuvo el aliento mientras Precia proseguía.

-Amitie y Kirie Florian, se ha determinado que la familia Florian y Kestrel no ha tenido participación en la conspiración contra el imperio sino que han sido usados para distraernos. Sin embargo, han fallado en su labor como guardianes y protectores de sus ciudadanos y el Imperio. Al fallar tan desastrosamente y permitir ser utilizados de esa forma, han dañado al imperio….Como castigo, la familia Florian ha sido destituida del consejo de Nobles por lo que no tendrán más ninguno de los derechos nobiliarios que les han correspondido hasta el momento. En cuanto a ustedes en particular, cada una recibirá cincuenta azotes públicos y después serán confinadas en la Torre de Dinsmark por cinco años.-

Amitie y Kirie jadearon visiblemente al escuchar cual sería su castigo. Aun si sobrevivían a los azotes. Era casi imposible sobrevivir todo ese tiempo en la Torre.

Nanoha se removió en su sitio y casi avanzó un paso pero el agarre férreo y brusco de Fate la regresó a su sitio. El brazo de Nanoha dolía de tan fuerte que Fate la estaba apretando

-No digas una sola palabra,- siseo Fate mirándola fijamente, -Por lo que mas quieras, No. Hables.-

Nanoha recordó que Alicia le había dicho lo mismo la noche anterior. Esas sentencias, eran dictadas por la Hegemon y eran incuestionables. Nadie podía intervenir, so riesgo de recibir un castigo por desacato. Alicia tomó su otro brazo, mucho más suavemente que Fate, instándola a quedarse quieta.

-Konrad y Sieglinde Jeremiah. Su familia ha conspirado contra el Imperio sin lugar a dudas. Han traicionado lo que habían jurado proteger y defender con sus propias vidas. Por lo tanto, ya no son merecedores de ellas…-

Nanoha no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-…Konrad y Sieglinde Jeremiah de Glatisan, su castigo es ser ejecutados... al momento.-

Nanoha gritó "¡No!" antes que Alicia o Fate pudieran hacer nada para impedirlo.

Precia no se dignó a mirarla, sino que fijo su mirada directamente en los Jeremiah con desprecio. Los guardias imperiales al momento los sometieron y los hicieron arrodillarse en el mismo estrado donde había estado de pie mientras otros arrastraban a las hermanas Florián para que solo los Jeremiah quedaran en el centro.

Konrad miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. Habían tenido al menos unas horas para hablar mientras estuvieron juntos en la torre.

Desde el momento que Bruno había entrado a su habitación esa tarde, Konrad había sabido que era demasiado tarde. Bruno había pagado el precio de su estupidez. El mismo estaba pagando el precio de la suya por no haberse dado cuenta antes que su hijo participaba en una conspiración donde solo fue el peón de alguien más.

Pero Sieglinde, su querida hija no lo merecía y el dolor que Konrad sentía por eso, sobrepasada cualquier castigo que la Hegemon pudiera imponerle.

Fate apenas podía controlar a Nanoha que se rebatía en sus brazos para soltarse de su agarre y tuvo que sacudirla violentamente varias veces y apenas con ayuda de Alicia logró sostenerla. Fate estaba tratando de que Nanoha no mirara pero al final no pudo evitarlo por completo.

El tiempo parecía avanzar muy lentamente.

Konrad y Sieglinde arrodillados, vieron a Garyu avanzar hacia ellos con una espada enorme.

Sieg cerró los ojos y evitó mirar a su padre mientras la espada subía.

En el silencio del patio de la Torre, la espada subió, una vez más.

-X-

* * *

><p>Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Gracias a todastodos de antemano.

Me disculpo nuevamente por los errores, termine de escribir ya muy entrada la madrugada y temo que mi cerebro no estaba muy operativo.


	17. Solsticio

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios tanto firmados como anónimos.

Shaila…querida…no leas este capitulo sin tener dos o tres litros de O+ (o el tipo de sangre que seas) al lado. No me hago responsable por ningún desangramiento voluntario o involuntario.

Rainhard… Finalmente, un capítulo LARGO…esta review SI tiene que ser de mas de tres líneas por Dios!

Hallzone, dedicated for you… Enjoy. And…Don´t read at work. They will know you are reading something extremely perv.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 16. Solsticio .**

-X-

Tan pronto el día comenzó a clarear, ligerísimos copos de nieve comenzaron también a caer aletargadamente sobre la ciudad. Aunque la nevada era muy ligera, el cielo estaba gris y Fate sabía que el sol no saldría ni en ese, ni en varios días. Justo como en su interior.

Tras la sumaria ejecución de Sieglinde y Konrad Jeremiah, Fate había pedido a Alicia y Olive que regresaran con Nanoha a Stier Castle mientras ella se quedaba a los detalles finales. Fate no miró a su esposa ni una sola vez. No quería arriesgarse a ver la mirada de reproche, de decepción que, seguramente estaba en sus ojos.

Tal y como ella misma se sentía sobre si misma.

Los Jeremiah habían sido ejecutados como traidores. No tenían derecho a ningún tipo de ceremonia fúnebre, mucho menos a una cremación y sus cabezas serían exhibidas en la plaza principal, en el mismo lugar donde las hermanas Florián serían azotadas ese mediodía y se quedarían ahí por varios días.

Sus cuerpos debían ir a una fosa común, sin marcas, pero Fate consiguió en secreto que los guardias de la torre le permitieran enterrar los cuerpos de otra forma y con la ayuda de Signum se encargó ella misma de la tarea.

Sacando subrepticiamente los cuerpos en una carreta vieja y desvencijada, y usando las gruesas y raídas capas de los sepultureros de la Torre, Signum y Fate avanzaron penosamente sobre un camino de nieve hasta el lindero del bosque donde Fate había decidido enterrar a sus amigos.

No podrían tener ninguna lápida en el sitio que Fate había escogido para ellos bajo un árbol enorme y añejo, un árbol que era hermoso en verano aunque en esos momentos se viera deshojado y olvidado. No habría ningún epitafio que hiciera justicia a su bravura y valentía pero Fate mirando al que sería el añejo guardián de sus amigos, esperaba que al menos eso fuera suficiente.

Nadie, salvo ellas dos, sabría donde descansaban sus cuerpos. Pero Fate nunca lo olvidaría.

Con la nieve y el suelo endurecido, les tomó un buen par de horas terminar su tarea. Signum no le había dicho una palabra a Fate desde que regresaron a Stier Castle de Glatisan e incluso esa triste tarea, la había llevado a cabo en silencio a su lado. Fate sabía que su guerrera de confianza, su segunda al mando, no la juzgaba…pero que estaba tan apesadumbrada como ella aunque no dijera nada. Quizá más que ella porque sabía que no podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de Fate.

Tras terminar, se quedaron en silencio frente a la tumba que no seria una tumba durante varios minutos. Solo se escuchaba el suave crepitar de la nieve en lo profundo del bosque y la respiración de ambas. Fate cerró los ojos recordando a Sieglinde, desde que habían sido niñas hasta que había llegado a ser parte de su guardia imperial y una de sus mejores guerreras.

Hasta que la voz de Signum la trajo de vuelta al frío, a la nieve…y a la realidad.

-Es muy tranquilo aquí…Creo que ellos estarían… de acuerdo,- dijo Signum volviéndose para mirar a Fate y esta sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Regresemos,- dijo Fate desviando la mirada, temerosa de perder el control ante Signum, -Antes de que empiecen a buscarme y sospechen.-

Con pesar mal disimulado, se dirigieron nuevamente a la Torre de Dinsmark. La labor de Fate no terminaba hasta que todos los castigos hubieran sido ejecutados. Y había todavía uno pendiente del cual su madre decidió que podía desentenderse.

"_No hay que darle demasiada importancia al castigo de estas. Además, tras el Racheakt, es importante que la gente te vea impartiendo la justicia del Imperio. Encárgate Fate…y trata de controlar a tu esposa de una buena vez, por todos los Dioses,"_ había dicho la Hegemon antes de subir a su carruaje y enfilar de regreso a su castillo. Solo había dejado a Fortis Huckebein como desagradable recordatorio de su presencia, para dar fe que todo se hiciera de acuerdo a su sentencia.

Así que Fate se encontraba nuevamente en el patio de la Torre, lista para partir hacía la Plaza de Dinsmark, cuando un jinete a toda velocidad traspasó las puertas del patio principal de la Torre.

La dorada cabellera que ondeaba al viento era la única referencia que Fate necesitaba para saber quien era.

Victoria siguió hasta detenerse abruptamente frente al estrado donde Sieglinde y Konrad habían sido ejecutados y donde se encontraban las picas…con sus cabezas en las puntas.

El caballo de Victoria resoplaba por el esfuerzo y estaba inquieto, sintiendo la aprensión de su jinete pero aun así, Fate se aproximó. Victoria la miró con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos como queriendo decir algo que no se alcanzaba a articular entre su corazón y su boca; gruesas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento,- fue lo único que dijo Fate y extendió una mano hacia su guerrera y amiga.

Todavía en su montura, Victoria tomó la mano de Fate y permitió que esta la ayudara a desmontar para después dejarse caer en los brazos de Fate y llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho.

Victoria lloró y Fate la abrazó en silencio hasta que uno de los guardias imperiales se acercó apenado para decirle que era casi el mediodía.

La hora pactada para el castigo de las Florian.

Fate levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Fortis quien ya la esperaba sobre su corcel, con una mueca burlona en el rostro y listo para salir. Apartando suavemente a Victoria, le hizo una seña a Signum para que se quedara con ella.

-Los dioses no permitan que un castigo de la Hegemon sea ejecutado fuera de tiempo,- murmuró Fate con amargura y casi para si misma antes de dirigirse hacía su caballo.

-X-

Al regresar al castillo un par de horas después del mediodía. Signum le había prometido que se encargaría que Shamal atendiera sus heridas. Era un parco paliativo para el malestar de Fate pero en algo podría ayudar a esas desafortunadas chicas.

Tan pronto Nanoha la vio llegar desde la ventana de su habitación quiso salir apresuradamente para enfrentarse con ella y reclamarle, pero la mano de Hayate firme en su brazo la detuvo.

-Espera, Nanoha. Mira…-

Nanoha volvió la mirada al patio, vio a Fate desmontar con lentitud para después caminar como si llevara el peso del mundo en la espalda y sintió como si algo se encogiera en su interior.

Los enojos que había acumulado contra Fate desde el día anterior por la falta de acción de la rubia y por haberla obligado a regresar a Stier Castle con Alicia y Olivie esa mañana, se desvanecieron a la vista de la orgullosa guerrera regresando al castillo como si hubiera perdido, repentinamente, todas sus batallas pasadas, presentes y futuras a la vez.

Fate rehusó los ofrecimientos de alimento de Linith y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que usaba como dormitorio-estudio desde su distanciamiento inicial con Nanoha y se encerró en ella. Le ordenó a Signum que pusiera dos guardias en la puerta y que nadie la molestara.

Nanoha y Hayate escucharon los pasos y tintinear de armaduras en el pasillo que no se detuvieron sino que siguieron de largo hasta desvanecerse.

En contra de su voluntad, Nanoha se sintió decepcionada. Prácticamente no había visto a Fate más que unos minutos desde que había regresado el día anterior. Y esos minutos no habían sido los más agradables.

-Fate no podía hacer nada Nanoha,- le dijo Hayate mirando fijamente a su señora; la consejera lucía un semblante realmente serio quizá por primera vez en su vida, -Nadie… podía hacer nada. –

Alicia se los había explicado durante el camino de regreso. Aunque Bruno hubiera sido en efecto el único Jeremiah envuelto en la traición, de acuerdo a los estándares de justicia de la Hegemon para el Imperio, todos eran culpables.

Sabiendo que Nanoha quería salir e ir en busca de Fate, Hayate se adelantó sugiriéndole dar un poco de tiempo a la guerrera. Ellas habían regresado desde hacía varias horas, pero Fate apenas regresaba y apenas podría un minuto de respiro tras su misión a Glatisan.

Signum había regresado con semblante sombría pidiendo la asistencia de Shamal y desde que la sanadora se había ido con la guerrera, Hayate y Nanoha se habían quedado en la habitación de esta última. Esperando.

-Solo los dioses saben lo cansada que debe estar Nanoha-chan…Dale tiempo. Tal vez… llevarle la cena, más tarde, podría ser una buena oportunidad para acercarse a ella,- se aventuró a decir Hayate.

Nanoha la miró inquisitivamente. En otro tiempo, se hubiera rebelado instantáneamente a la idea, así que el hecho que de entrada no lo hiciera, le dio a Hayate esperanzas de que su señora pareciera estarlo considerando seriamente. Aunque Nanoha no dijo que si, tampoco descartó la idea, ni le gritó.

Las horas restantes de la tarde se le hicieron eternas a Nanoha, hasta que finalmente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar a Linith y preguntar por la cena de Fate. La eficiente sirvienta, le informó con visible preocupación que Fate había rechazado todas las comidas que había intentado llevarle durante la tarde.

-Estoy muy preocupada por la señorita Fate,- dijo Linith que, en privado, insistía en referirse a Fate como si todavía fuera una adolescente que tuviera que cuidar, señalando la bandeja de comida que ya había preparado para la cena de Fate.

-Déjalo de mi cuenta Linith-san,- dijo Nanoha a su vez, tomando la bandeja y rechazando su ayuda para llevarla.

Conforme avanzaba sobre el pasillo hacía la habitación-estudio de Fate, los dos guardias que custodiaban su puerta se miraron con inquietud. La Mariscal había sido extremadamente clara respecto a que no quería ser molestada por nadie. Pero la persona que se aproximaba con fiera decisión era su esposa. Signum les había dicho que "nadie" solo podría tener dos excepciones, la Hegemon y la esposa de Fate.

Nanoha llegó hasta la puerta y los miró con una ceja arqueada sin decir palabra.

-La Mariscal indicó que no deseaba ser molestada,- explicó uno de ellos titubeante.

-No vengo a molestarla,- dijo Nanoha y se sintió obligada a agregar algo cuando los guardias se miraron aun más indecisos que antes, -¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuando fue la última vez que comió?-

Los dos guardias, al igual que prácticamente todos en la corte de Stier Castle sabían de las épicas discusiones entre ellas, pero era cierto que ninguno podía responder esa pregunta.

Tomando el silencio como única respuesta, Nanoha se acercó a la puerta y haciendo malabares con la bandeja, llamo con decisión, -Fate…abre la puerta…_por favor._-

Esa última parte de la oración no tuvo tanta determinación.

Durante lo que le parecieron minutos extremadamente largos a Nanoha, nada sucedió.

Los guardias contenían la respiración.

Y Nanoha también.

La puerta se abrió de repente para mostrar a una Fate sin armadura, solo con los pantalones del uniforme y una simple camisa blanca pese a que ya se sentía mucho más frío con el caer de la noche.

Nanoha se estremeció involuntariamente, la mirada de Fate se veía muerta y apagada, como nunca la había visto antes.

-No deseo nada,- dijo Fate en tono gélido pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Nanoha entró llevando la bandeja con ella.

Fate miró a Nanoha con el ceño fruncido y se quedó donde estaba, dejando la puerta abierta.

Nanoha, tratando de parecer lo más calmada y fría posible pero con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, dejó la bandeja de madera sobre el escritorio y regresó sobre sus pasos para cerrar la puerta. Durante todo el proceso no miró a Fate en ningún momento pero estuvo muy consiente de que la mirada de la rubia no se apartó de ella.

La pelirroja se preparó para el reclamo de Fate. Ya tenía listo incluso el argumento que iba a utilizar.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Fate, al ver que Nanoha cerraba la puerta y se quedaba en la habitación con ella, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la pequeña ventana que todavía tenía entreabierta y apoyándose en el muro, miró al exterior.

Tras la ligera nevada de la mañana, el cielo se había despejado y la noche había llegado con un cielo friísimo pero despejado y nítido donde las estrellas parecían incluso más intensas y cercanas. Brillaban con tanta intensidad que casi parecían a punto de desprenderse y caer.

Nanoha no estaba preparada para ese silencio.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras salvo una única y pequeña vela que ardía tímidamente en un rincón.

-Deberías comer algo,- dijo Nanoha al fin sin poder soportar estar más tiempo sin decir nada.

Fate no hizo ningún comentario y siguió en la misma posición, mirando al exterior.

Nanoha se aproximó a ella con cautela.

-Linith está muy preocupada por ti…-

….

-…Y creo que con razón….

….

-¿Cuándo fue… la última vez que comiste?-

….

Entre frase y frase Nanoha daba uno o dos pasos hacia a Fate pero la guerrera ni se movía, ni decía nada.

Nanoha sentía como si ese obstinado silencio fuera más solido e infranqueable que un altísimo muro de piedra.

-Fate…-

….

-Fate…-

Nanoha se encontró finalmente sin tener nada que decir y con una emoción incontrolable a punto de estallar en su pecho.

No siguió un impulso, simplemente cuando se dio cuenta ya había pasado.

Cubriendo la distancia que la separaba de Fate en dos rápidos pasos; tomó el rostro de la rubia en sus manos, girándolo hacia ella y la atrajo para presionar sus labios con los de ella.

No fue un beso apasionado como el último que habían compartido.

Nanoha se descubrió aferrando la cabeza y los hombros de Fate pero pese a su intempestiva acción, el beso era casto, tímido.

Fate tomada por sorpresa por el gesto, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo inmóvil, hasta que Nanoha se separó de ella para mirarla.

Y por primera vez desde que había llegado, Fate la miraba realmente.

Sus ojos todavía se veían oscuros y apagados, pero una pequeña chispa se había encendido.

-Nanoha…- empezó a decir Fate, pero entonces, Nanoha fue la que puso un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

En silencio, condujo a Fate hasta la mesa donde había dejando la bandeja, la hizo sentar y después, le acercó algunas de las escudillas donde la había llevado piezas del ave que Linith le había preparado, pan y un poco de queso. Le sirvió un poco de vino, y tras rebajarlo con un poco de agua, le ofreció la copa.

La mirada de Fate pasó de la copa al rostro de Nanoha. La determinación estaba claramente pintada en el rostro su esposa. Esa que ella conocía tan bien y que había hecho que se enfrentaran tantas veces antes, pero que hacía posible Nanoha se sobrepusiera una y una vez, a las situaciones más adversas.

Fate supo de pronto que no iba a tener muchas opciones.

-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas ...o por las malas,- le dijo Nanoha todavía sosteniendo la copa frente a ella.

Los labios de Fate se curvaron en una sonrisa levísima y extendió la mano para tomar la copa.

Nanoha se sentó a su lado y la miró comer en silencio.

-No necesitas vigilarme,- dijo Fate al cabo de un rato ya que Nanoha no despegaba la vista de ella.

Nanoha se ruborizó un poco. Le gustaba estar ahí en silencio, al lado de Fate, solo mirándola. Era algo especialmente…íntimo.

-Uno nunca sabe contigo,- dijo sirviendo más vino a Fate para ocultar su turbación.

Fate, prácticamente se terminó todo lo que Nanoha le había llevado y se sintió mejor por primera vez en el día. Por primera vez en días. Recargándose en la silla, se preguntó si esa sensación de calidez que sentía era causada por la comida que tanta falta le hacía, el vino…o la presencia de Nanoha a su lado.

Desde que había empezado a comer, su mujer la miraba con los ojos brillantes sin perder detalle.

Fate fijo la vista en su copa semivacía de vino, pensando que no había reproche en esa mirada, solo interés y preocupación; y Fate no quería encontrarse con esa mirada porque sentía que no merecía esa preocupación.

Su esposa no le había preguntado nada. Fate esperaba que le reclamara su falta de acción. Que le dijera que estaba decepcionada de ella. Fate casi deseaba que Nanoha le reclamara todo lo que ella quería reclamarse a si misma, pero Nanoha solo estaba tratado de que estuviera mejor.

-No fue tu culpa,- dijo Nanoha y Fate levantó la mirada asombrada.

Nanoha leyó la sorpresa en los ojos de Fate y Fate leyó la sinceridad en los de Nanoha.

-No fue tu culpa, Fate- repitió Nanoha y después, en un supremo esfuerzo, añadió, -Siento…lo que te dije ayer…yo estaba…me sentía…impotente…y…-

Fate quería interrumpir a Nanoha, decirle que no siguiera, que no era importante, pero si lo era. Podía verlo en el esfuerzo que Nanoha estaba haciendo para hablarle.

-…yo había estado…preocupada por ti,- dijo Nanoha desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

Fate se encontró de pronto sobrecogida, sin saber que decir. Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Nanoha en la suya, hasta que su esposa la miró.

-Gracias Nanoha,-

Durante unos segundos solo se miraron.

Nanoha podía ver todavía la gran tristeza que Fate sentía en sus ojos, pero estos ya no se veían muertos como cuando recién había llegado con la bandeja de la cena. Fate no le había dicho como se sentía pero aun sin palabras, Nanoha podía intuir finalmente, que ella no había sido la única que se había sentido impotente y desesperada. Solo que Fate no había podido demostrarlo como ella.

A Fate le había dolido mucho más que a ella no haber podido salvar a los Jeremiah.

De pronto, Nanoha cayó en la cuenta que estaban a solas, en la habitación-estudio apenas iluminada de Fate, que ella la había besado y que ahora Fate todavía sostenía su mano en la suya.

Y la miraba.

Nanoha se sintió turbada sin saber que hacer. Ahora que Fate había terminado su cena, podía usar ese pretexto para levantarse y salir. Pero no podía moverse.

No quería moverse.

Pero, ¿qué implicaba quedarse?

Fate la miró durante esos segundos densos que se quedaron en silencio. Nanoha parecía uno de esos pájaros hermosos que repentinamente se da cuenta que se ha acercado demasiado y se debate sobre hacia donde volar para huir. Casi podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa.

Renuentemente, soltó su mano y desvió la mirada, diciendo con toda la ligereza que le fue posible y forzando una sonrisa, -Gracias por la cena…Nanoha,…yo…si la necesitaba…Dale las gracias a Linith de mi parte.-

No esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Nanoha y se puso de pie rápidamente, por lo que tampoco vio la sorpresa con la que Nanoha la miraba.

Fate se alejó de la mesa y pretendió ocuparse recogiendo la armadura que había dejado tirada como fuera en un rincón y después, sin hacer realmente mucho con ella; pasó a remover las cosas del mueble donde guardaba pergaminos, mapas y utensilios diversos para buscar más velas. La única vela encendida en el rincón producía un ambiente demasiado íntimo de lo que podía soportar en esos momentos.

Nanoha no se movió de la mesa.

Fate le estaba dando la oportunidad, el momento y la razón para irse.

Pero ella no quería irse.

Se volvió para mirar a Fate, que de espaldas a ella seguía rumiando en busca de las velas.

Finalmente las encontró, en el cajón donde Linith le había dicho que las dejaría y las estaba sacando cuando repentinamente se sintió abrazada por la espalda y no pudo moverse más.

Nanoha se había levantado de la mesa y la estaba abrazando con fuerza, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. De pronto, Fate estuvo muy consiente del cuerpo de su esposa pegado al suyo y de sus senos apretados contra su espalda.

No era una caricia sexual, Fate podía sentirlo, Nanoha quería de alguna manera…confortarla. Podía haberse ido hacía unos momentos. Pero se había quedado.

Sin prisa, con mucha suavidad Fate se giró en el abrazo.

Nanoha, quién todavía se aferraba a Fate casi sin creer lo que estaba haciendo, temió por unos segundos que Fate se separara de ella y le pidiera que se fuera, pero la rubia solo acomodó para poder, a su vez, abrazarla estrechamente.

Durante un buen rato solo estuvieron así, abrazadas una en los brazos de la otra. Nanoha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Fate y sintió como la mejilla se Fate se apoyaba en su cabello.

Ninguna se sentía como queriendo soltarse pero ambas estaban atentas a si la otra se tensaba en algún momento.

Cuando fue evidente que ninguna de las dos deseaba hacerlo, Nanoha se separó un poco y miró hacia la cama que Fate tenía junto a la pared, en el rincón de la habitación. Miró entonces a Fate que todavía la sostenía en sus brazos y la miraba dubitativa. Su hermoso rostro se veía cansado, sombras se marcaban bajo sus ojos y líneas de preocupación en su frente.

Esa cama era más pequeña que la estaba en su habitación matrimonial pero Nanoha no quería salir de ahí, no quería romper "eso," lo que sea que fuere que estaba ahí, flotando entre ellas.

Tomando las manos de Fate, la jaló hacia la cama.

-¿Nanoha….?- preguntó Fate desconcertada.

-Necesitas descansar, - dijo Nanoha y la hizo sentar en la cama donde, para la infinita sorpresa de Fate, se inclinó para deshacer sus botas.

Al percibir la sorpresa de Fate, Nanoha sonriendo levemente, le avisó, -No te malacostumbres… es solo porque necesitas descansar…ahora mismo.-

Fate sonrió a su vez y sintiéndose afortunada, le ayudó a Nanoha para quitarse las botas.

Al terminar la tarea y acomodarse en la cama, Fate se preparó con su mejor sonrisa tratando de que su rostro no mostrara decepción ya que esperaba que tras eso, Nanoha se despediría y la dejaría sola pero… no fue así.

Tras dejar las botas de Fate al lado de la cama, Nanoha se volvió de espaldas a Fate para despojarse del abrigador vestido y los zapatos que había estado usando ese día desde la mañana, y después, solo con su larga ropa interior blanca, ruborizada, se volvió hacia la cama.

Fate la miraba estupefacta y sin poder decir palabra.

-¿Me haces… lugar?- preguntó Nanoha con timidez a punto de empezar a tiritar de frio.

De un salto, Fate se recorrió hasta la pared y levantó las sábanas para Nanoha.

Hasta entonces, una parte del cerebro de Nanoha le gritó que había perdido el juicio, pero ésta la ignoró mientras se deslizaba lentamente al lado Fate.

Sin mirarla, Nanoha se acomodó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Fate y al momento de posar su mano sobre su pecho, recordó que justo ahí había sido herida durante el duelo con Veyron y rápidamente se irguió.

-No….- dijo Fate sosteniéndola para que no se alejara, haciéndola recostarse nuevamente, -Estoy bien.-

Nanoha apoyó la cabeza nuevamente con cuidado, dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara al de Fate y deslizó su brazo por su cintura, como para no dejar que sus cuerpos se separaran.

Fate sintió que una calidez desconocida, más allá de la que le podían brindar sus cálidas cubiertas, la invadía.

Sostuvo apretadamente a Nanoha contra ella y tras pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar así con esa mujer a su lado, en un parpadeo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Nanoha, apoyada sobre su costado derecho junto Fate, tardó un poco más dormirse. La calidez del cuerpo de la rubia tan cerca del suyo, su muslo entre sus piernas, su torso bajo su palma, el ritmo acompasado de su respiración transmitiéndose a su cuerpo aun sobre la tela de la ropa que las separaba…la llenaban de sensaciones que la sobrecogían. Fate la había tocado íntimamente con anterioridad, en contra de su voluntad la mayor parte las veces; pero nada había sido tan íntimo para Nanoha, como la forma en que yacían, juntas, en esos momentos.

Pensando, que jamás se hubiera imaginado que estar en brazos de Fate pudiera sentirse tan bien, Nanoha también se quedó dormida.

-X-

Había frío pero no tanto como los días anteriores y no había bruma. Tal y como Fate había comprobado desde su ventana, el cielo estaba clarísimo y las estrellas brillaban salvajemente proporcionando una claridad fantasmal a la noche nevada.

Tres sombras se deslizaron subrepticiamente, con cuidado de no salir de las zonas de sombra y ser vistos por ojos indiscretos. Sombras entre las sombras se encontraron finalmente bajo uno de los arcos que conducía a una de las zonas pobres de la ciudad para comentar entre susurros que se perdían con el viento.

-Tres más y estarán completamente solas.-

-Konrad Jeremiah era el más peligroso de todos. Los demás no serán problema.

-¿No es maravilloso que la vieja bruja en persona haya decapitado al aliado más fuerte con que contaba?-

-Maravilloso en verdad…-

-No nos confiemos innecesariamente. La arpía es predecible…pero ella…no podemos subestimarla… Ella todavía sospecha.

-Que sospeche todo lo que quiera. Cuando se dé cuenta…será demasiado tarde.-

-X-

Nanoha gimió ligeramente en esa duermevela que precede al estado completamente despierto.

Lentamente se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana y que estaba todavía, en brazos de Fate. Aunque no exactamente como se habían quedado la noche anterior.

Durante la noche, ambas se habían movido, pero no se habían separado. En ese momento, estaba de espaldas a Fate, los brazos de ésta manteniéndola pegada a su pecho y a su pelvis, mientras que una de sus manos estaba casi lánguidamente extendida sobre su vientre, tal vez demasiado abajo sobre su vientre para la tranquilidad mental de Nanoha que poco a poco iba estando consiente de esos detalles. Detalles como que la otra mano de Fate estaba flagrantemente extendida sobre uno de sus senos moviéndose lentamente.

El rostro de Fate estaba hundido en su nuca, entre su cabello. Su respiración profunda y los ligeros movimientos de su cuerpo tras ella y de su manos, le decían a Nanoha que podría estar soñando algo que la pondría en aprietos muy pronto, si no se levantaba…ya.

Tan lenta y suavemente como pudo, se deshizo del agarre de Fate, que protestó gruñendo en sueños ligeramente sin despertarse completamente y silenciosamente, se vistió.

La ventana de la habitación se había quedado ligeramente entreabierta, así que antes de salir la cerró completamente para que Fate pudiera dormir un poco más. Nanoha echo una última ojeada a la bandeja de la cena decidiendo no llevársela e irguiéndose con su expresión más digna, salió de la habitación.

Los guardias todavía eran los mismos de la noche anterior. Si habían dormido o no, Nanoha no lo sabía pero se veían los dos perfectamente alerta y ligeramente sorprendidos al verla salir a esas horas. No se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar lo que estaban pensando y Nanoha se esforzó por no ruborizarse.

Tampoco es como si pudiera decir abiertamente que "nada" había pasado porque para ella, esa había sido la noche más significativa que había pasado al lado de Fate.

Con su mejor expresión, los ignoró dignamente pasando frente a ellos sin decir palabra pero entonces unos pasos más adelante, se topó de frente con una mirada esmeralda que la hizo estar repentinamente, muy consiente de su apariencia.

Saber, completamente vestida de negro como siempre que estaba en el castillo sin armadura, la miraba apoyada en la pared, con una sonrisa triste.

-Vine a ver a la Mariscal Testarossa ayer por la noche pero los guardias me indicaron que había solicitado no ser molestada. Y que Lady Nanoha estaba con ella.

Nanoha tragó pesadamente. Sabía que no tenía que darle ninguna explicación a la guerrera de Albión pero se sintió culpable. Saber tenía esa inexplicable cualidad de generarle sentimientos confusos y encontrados cada vez que la miraba de esa forma.

-Fate…es decir, la Mariscal Testarossa todavía no…necesita un poco más de tiempo…ella,…es decir ayer,…fue un día difícil…- dijo Nanoha maldiciéndose interiormente por su tartamudeo y su turbación.

-Si,…- dijo Saber tratando de aligerar la situación, -Ella me pidió que revisara algunos detalles y vine a informarle. Pero puede esperar. ¿Desea entrenar esta mañana, Lady Nanoha?-

Nanoha sabía que a Fate no le gustaría encontrarla con Saber, entrenando o no, pero no podía decir que no; no con la forma en que Saber la estaba mirando mientras se lo pedía.

-La caballero Vita regresó ayer por la noche y al parecer también esta ansiosa por ver sus progresos,- agregó Saber notando la indecisión de Nanoha.

Eso terminó por decidir a Nanoha. Al menos, Fate no podría reclamarle por estar a solas con la guerrera de Albión.

Ofreciendo cambiarse y encontrarse con Saber en el patio en unos minutos, las dos mujeres avanzaron por el pasillo.

Fortis Huckebein, quién había solicitado le avisaran cuando Nanoha dejara la habitación de Fate a la hora que fuera, las miró alejarse con una sonrisa.

-X-

Los días se hacían cada vez más cortos y las noches más largas. Pronto, el día más importante del calendario Belka llegaría.

El solsticio de invierno.

Ese momento mágico con el día más corto y la noche más larga.

Faltaban tres días para esa simbólica fecha del calendario Belka. Ese día siempre era celebrado pero Precia consideró que ese era un buen momento para hacer una celebración especial.

Hacía varios días que Fate había regresado de Glatisan y los principales traidores habían sido ejecutados. La guerrera de Albión, trabajando en conjunto con los guardias de Fate no habían encontrado mas rastro de los hombre encapuchados en ninguna provincia Belka.

Con la ejecución de los Jeremiah, que eran cercanos colaboradores de la familia imperial Belka, se había mandado un poderoso mensaje. No importa de quién se trate, lo pagará muy caro.

Precia consideró que era momento de mostrar a todos que no estaban ni preocupados ni asustados.

-Podemos empezar la celebraciones al atardecer del solsticio como siempre con una ceremonia de la gran sacerdotisa,- dijo la Hegemon señalando a Carim, a quién había convocado a Stier Castle para esa reunión especial, -Tras lo cual iniciaremos las justas. Los juegos duraran cinco días en esta ocasión en honor a los éxitos de Fate y como despedida para la Guerrera de Albión.-

En el gran salón del Trono se encontraban, además de Precia en su trono. Olivie y Alicia al lado de la Hegemon junto con Fortis Huckebein. Carim con su asistente, Schach Nouera, Megane Alpine con Victoria Dalgrün madre por el consejo Belka; Fate con sus principales capitanes, los tres Wolkenritter, Micaiah y Victoria…y la guerrera, Saber.

Precia los había convocado a todos para anunciarles su decisión.

-Dinsmark necesita una celebración, a todo lo alto,- anunció sonriendo como así mucho no la veían. Olivie la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Haremos el anuncio de inmediato,- dijo Fortis pero antes de que pudiera salir, Precia lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que anunciar cual será la gran justa que dará inicio a los juegos Fortis,- agregó Precia sonriendo y posando su mirada en su primogénita, -Desde luego que Fate tiene que estar en ese duelo, pero ¿contra quién?-

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mirando a Fate.

Casi siempre, todos los duelos los iniciaba Fate. Contra alguno de los capitanes más diestros de tal forma que ya había combatido en más de un par de ocasiones contra Signum y su marcador estaba, hasta ese día empatado.

-Tal vez sería un buen momento para desempatar las cosas, Testarossa- dijo Signum imaginándose cual era el plan de la Hegemon y tratando de adelantarse a él.

-No, esta vez Capitán- dijo Precia. –Sé que la rivalidad entre ustedes es legendaria y tendrán su oportunidad de desempatar durante los días siguientes pero no en la justa inaugural. Sería una oportunidad única para verla combatir, Saber de Albión,- agregó Precia yendo directamente al punto.

Saber y Fate se miraron.

-Tal vez podrían apostar a tu esposa, Fate- dijo Precia riendo, -¿Eso sería suficiente motivación para ti?-

Salvo Fortis Huckebein, quién rio ruidosamente, nadie más secundó la terrible broma de la Hegemon.

Fate apretó los puños. Signum la miró con preocupación.

-No es mi estilo combatir con niñitas,- intervino Zafira aunque sabía que se granjearía el enojo de la Hegemon, -Pero estoy seguro que podría hacer una excepción en el caso de la Guerrera de Albión, solo para comprobar si lo que cuenta la leyenda sobre ella es cierto. Me ofrezco como voluntario para la justa inicial.-

La mirada de Saber pasó de Fate a Zafira.

-Puedes venir y comprobar el filo de la espada de esta niñita cuando quieras, Lord Wolkenritter,- le dijo Saber al grandulón mirándolo serenamente.

Eso causo algunas sonrisas, incluyendo la risa mal disimulada de Vita, relajando el ambiente que había causado el comentario de la Hegemon.

Precia entrecerró los ojos y miro alternativamente a Saber, Fate y Zafira.

-Si Fate teme tanto perder, esta bien,- dijo con desgana, -Que sea Zafira contra Saber.-

-No,- dijo Fate de inmediato, dando un paso al frente. –Yo iré contra Saber de Albión en el enfrentamiento inaugural.-

La sonrisa de Precia se ensanchó.

-¿Qué dices, guerrera de Albión; estás de acuerdo?- preguntó con satisfacción.

-Será un honor,- dijo Saber, -Además, Lady Testarossa y yo tenemos un… enfrentamiento… pendiente.-

Fate se volvió con el ceño fruncido, recordando ese día que en un arranque de celos, había desenfundado su espada, retando con ello a Saber.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Precia arqueando una ceja interesada. -¿No será a causa de tu esposa, verdad Fate? Estarías levantando muy mal precedente.

Olivie se aclaró la garganta e intervino para ayudar a Fate, -Estoy segura que será una justa que levantará mucho interés y emoción. Muchas gracias por aceptar Caballero Saber.-

Tras asignar las responsabilidades que todos tendrían durante las extensas celebraciones, todos salieron y Fate se encontró con que Saber se había quedado a las puertas del Gran Salón del Trono, esperándola.

Las dos guerreras rubias se miraron en silencio unos minutos.

-Espero que recuerde lo que le dije en esa ocasión, Lady Testarossa,- dijo Saber mirándola fijamente.

-¿Ese sermón sobre controlarse a sí mismo?- respondió Fate con ironía.

-No,- dijo Saber sin inmutarse por el sarcasmo de Fate, -Respecto a que no tendría ninguna consideración con usted.-

Fate se quedó sería.

-Eso espero realmente, porque yo tampoco la tendré contigo Saber de Albión,- repuntó Fate quién todavía recordaba muy bien todas las veces que Saber había estado al lado de Nanoha y las ganas que había tenido en cada ocasión de acercarse y alejarla arrastrada por los cabellos de su esposa

Saber y Fate estaban todavía frente a frente mirándose, cuando la voz de Nanoha se escuchó sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo dices?-

Saber y Fate voltearon para ver a Nanoha hablando con Alicia, para después mirarlas a ambas. Sin quitar la vista de ellas un instante, se aproximó.

-Alicia-chan me acaba de decir…que ¿van a enfrentarse?- preguntó con incredulidad. Y preocupación.

-Es solo la justa inaugural de los juegos de celebración por el solsticio de Invierno,- explicó Fate como restándole importancia al asunto.

Nanoha miró alternativamente de una a la otra y no creyó que fuera "tan simple" ni por un segundo.

-¿Y no podía hacerlo nadie más?- les preguntó a ambas.

Ninguna de las dos guerreras rubias respondió. Solo se miraron para encontrar idéntica certeza y tozudez en la mirada de la otra.

-Pero… ¿no van a lastimarse?... ¿verdad?...es algo que ya esta prácticamente arreglado, ¿no?... ¿Cómo una exhibición?...-

Las dos guerreras siguieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Saber aclaró, -No se cuales sean las reglas de las justas en Dinsmark.-

Alicia, qué se había acercado, le aclaró el punto a Nanoha.

-No es un enfrentamiento a muerte desde luego…La primera sangre o el punto sin retorno, determinan quién es el ganador.-

-¿El punto sin retorno?- preguntó.

-Si, el punto sin retorno es ese golpe que de no haberse detenido, habría sido fatal,- explicó Alicia por Fate. –Debe ser muy claro para que los jueces declaren el combate a favor de uno de los duelistas.-

-¿Pero no es un duelo a muerte, me dices? ¿Y que tal si no se detiene el golpe a tiempo?- continuó preguntando Nanoha mirando a Fate.

Fate y Saber seguían enfrascadas en su duelo de miradas por lo que quién contesto nuevamente fue Alicia.

-Si el golpe no se detiene a tiempo…puede ser muy desafortunado para el perdedor.-

-X

Desde aquel día que habían simplemente dormido juntas, Fate y Nanoha habían estado en una calma apacible pero tensa a la vez.

Se miraban con una nueva calidez y complicidad, pero ninguna se había atrevido a ir más allá. Fate seguía quedándose en su habitación-estudio por las noches, mientras Nanoha seguía ocupando la habitación matrimonial…sola.

Tras esa noche que no había regresado a sus aposentos, Nanoha no había podido quitarse de encima a Hayate que insistía en que debía ser más "agresiva" y pedirle a Fate que se quedara con ella.

Nanoha desde luego, no se había atrevido. Después del anuncio oficial de los cinco días de festividades y de que la justa inicial de las magnas celebraciones del solsticio de invierno estaría protagonizada por Saber y Fate, sus oportunidades de estar a solas con su esposa, se habían reducido prácticamente a cero.

Y esa complicidad de miradas que habían compartido, se había interrumpido. Principalmente porque Nanoha no podía dejar de preocuparse por Fate.

Tras ese día que se había enterado de su enfrentamiento y había visto como ambas rubias se miraban, Nanoha estaba segura que ese encuentro sería mucho más que un enfrentamiento de exhibición como ambas decían.

Además de todo, durante esos tres días previos al inicio de las justas, Fate había estado ocupada de un lado para otro, organizando las justas y actividades que tendrían lugar, dando responsabilidades a sus capitanes de la guardia, planeando la seguridad de la ciudad durante los juegos ya que muchas personas de las poblaciones vecinas trataban de llegar ese día a la ciudad pese al clima y al frío. Dinsmark siempre hacía algo interesante para la celebración del solsticio y en ese día, los asistentes tendrían un bono especial.

Un enfrentamiento entre la admirada heredera Belka y legendaria guerrera de Albión no era algo que podía verse todos los días. El entusiasmo iba en aumento conforme la fecha se acercaba.

Por si las tareas que su madre le había encargado no fueran suficientes, Fate no estaba todavía convencida de que la amenaza de los rebeldes estuviera completamente controlada. Así que aunque su madre no lo había ordenado, ella seguía investigando con mucha discreción.

Y eso implicaba que tenía aun menos tiempo para otras actividades. O para ver a su esposa.

Los duelos y justas de gran magnitud generalmente se llevaban a cabo en el gran anfiteatro de Dinsmark que se encontraba muy cercano al templo de la doctrina. Algunas justas privadas se llevaban a cabo en la arena principal de Stier Castle pero una celebración de la magnitud que tenían, forzosamente requería del anfiteatro ya que podía albergar a cientos de personas.

De acuerdo a lo decretado por la Hegemon, se mantendría una celebración casi continua durante todos los días del festejo y seguramente, el anfiteatro al igual que la ciudad, estaría lleno a reventar.

Las tabernas, hostales y prostíbulos estaban felices con la decisión de la Hegemon ya que tendrían cinco días de ganancias en lugar de uno. Muchos de los que habían llegado se encontraron con la sorpresa de que las celebraciones se habían extendido y en la euforia del momento, lo único que muchos podían pensar era en ver un buen espectáculo, comer lo que fuera, beber todo lo que se pudiera y de ser posible, dormir junto a un cuerpo cálido y dispuesto.

Para el inicio, la Hegemon había dispuesto indolentes cantidades de bebida para todos y el enfrentamiento tan esperado entre Saber y Fate. Todos estaban felices y ansiosos porque todo iniciara.

Con cosas así de simples eran felices los ciudadanos del Imperio más poderoso del mundo.

El día del solsticio amaneció despejado y brillante, para variar, como si en el día más corto del año, la luz se esmerara en brillar con mayor intensidad antes de extinguirse para la larga oscuridad del invierno. Como si los dioses estuvieran complacidos e igualmente atentos al resultado del duelo que tendría lugar esa noche después de la ceremonia inaugural.

Nanoha, que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, se encontró inquieta desde que despertó. Por la naturaleza de las actividades, había muy poco que ella pudiera hacer salvo esperar el momento en que le tocaría aparecer como consorte imperial al lado de la heredera.

"_Tu única labor para estos días será verte espectacularmente bella al lado de Fate,"_ le había dicho Alicia con una sonrisa picara que no dejaba de maravillar a Nanoha por el parecido entre las dos hermanas, ya que no había manera de que se imaginara a Fate sonriendo de esa forma. Al parecer, los guardias de esa noche que había dormido, literalmente, con Fate; habían extendido la noticia de su "acercamiento" con mucha rapidez.

Cada vez que Alicia la miraba desde ese día, su mirada tenía un brillo de complicidad. Las demás personas de la corte, la miraban y susurraban a su paso. Pero nadie se burlaba más.

La noche anterior Alicia pasó a avisarle que Fate había estado muy ocupada pero pasaría por ella por la tarde para dirigirse a la ceremonia en el templo que marcaría el inicio de las festividades.

Su cuñada le explicó brevemente cómo sería la ceremonia, aunque Nanoha ya había investigado un poco sobre ella los días que Fate estuvo ausente. La ceremonia del solsticio, era la única que los Belka celebraban en el extenso patio exterior del templo, al aire libre. Y después, la justa inaugural, tendría lugar exactamente cuando el sol se ocultara por el horizonte dando así inicio a la noche mas larga.

Desde mucho antes, Nanoha estuvo lista y esperando por Fate. Hayate y Shamal esperaban también, pero con menos impaciencia que su señora. Hayate por ver la gran celebración y Shamal, desde luego para ver a Signum en acción.

La tarde, había hecho honor al día y aunque fría, había llegado con el cielo despejado. Todos podrían ver el momento en que el sol se ocultaría tras las elevadas montañas que rodeaban Dinsmark.

Unos golpes certeros en la puerta anunciaron que el momento había llegado.

Nanoha se apresuró a ponerse de pie, revisar apresuradamente y por enésima vez su vestido, para después aproximarse a la puerta y abrirla con decisión.

A diferencia de su duelo con Veyron donde había luchado desnuda, esa tarde Fate vestía su imponente armadura de ceremonias de la Guardia Imperial. No era como su armadura de batalla, pesada y eficiente sino mucho más vistosa y ornamentada. Antebrazos, pechera, hombreras, así como las protecciones sobre sus caderas y piernas eran de un deslumbrante color dorado, y bajo ella, la cota de malla muy cerrada y de color bronce se veía opaca en comparación. Las botas y pantalones de Fate eran de cuero muy oscuro, casi negro, al igual que la capa detrás de ella.

Completaba el atuendo de Fate, la enorme espada de batalla de Fate en una funda igualmente dorada. Para el combate, había recogido su largo cabello en una coleta baja sostenida en su nuca por listón negro.

Nanoha se dio cuenta que miraba a Fate embelesada hasta que escuchó la voz de Hayate detrás de ella.

-Por todos los dioses, Fate-san…hoy luce, realmente….deslumbrante.-

-Muchas gracias Yagami-san,- dijo Fate inclinándose levemente ruborizada. –Ustedes lucen hermosas, será un honor llegar en su compañía.-

Nanoha arqueó una ceja. Jamás había escuchado a Fate lisonjear a alguien. Ciertamente con ella nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Fate al tiempo que extendía una mano enguantada de negro hacia Nanoha.

Las cuatro se dirigieron al carruaje que las llevaría primero al Templo de Dinsmark para la ceremonia oficial del solsticio. Cuando salieron, varios de los carruajes de la corte ya estaban saliendo.

El último, el más majestuoso, era siempre el de la Hegemon.

Saber esperaba ya junto al carruaje donde iría junto con Alicia y las dos grandes damas del consejo a la ceremonia.

Cuando salieron, Nanoha observó que ella, a diferencia de Fate, no vestía una armadura con pantalones sino el mismo conjunto que había portado el día de su llegada a Dinsmark; un elegante vestido azul profundo con una vistosa armadura plateada. Su espada era prácticamente tan grande como la de Fate.

Todavía llevando del brazo a Nanoha, Fate se detuvo frente a ella para mirarla.

Nanoha y varias de las personas alrededor se quedaron deslumbradas mirando a la dos guerreras rubias, cada una imponente en su estilo particular.

-Nos veremos en la arena Lady Testarossa,- fue lo único que Saber dijo y tras hacer una reverencia dirigida a Nanoha, se encaminó hacía su carruaje.

Todos esperaban con ansia el enfrentamiento entre las dos. Aunque los Belka, leales hasta el fin, estaban seguros que Fate ganaría, tras ver la seguridad con que la guerrera de Albión se movía, algunos dudaron.

Vita, mirándolas a la distancia junto con Signum y Zafira, tras perder frente a Saber con anterioridad y conociendo muy bien el estilo de Fate, tenía sus dudas de que la heredera pudiera ganar tan fácilmente como todos pensaban.

Durante el trayecto al templo, Nanoha recordó el recorrido que había hecho hacía el mismo lugar tantos semanas atrás, el día de su boda con Fate. Le parecía que eras habían pasado desde entonces y muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellas desde ese día. En aquella ocasión, había evitado todo lo posible mirar a Fate y mucho mas aun, tocarla. En ese momento, aun dentro del carruaje donde nadie más que Hayate y Shamal podían verlo, no había soltado para nada la mano que Fate le había ofrecido al salir de su habitación.

Cuando llegaron al atrio del Templo, este ya estaba repleto, pero todos abrieron un respetuosamente un camino para que Fate y su esposa llegaran hasta sus lugares de honor. En esa ceremonia, no había un altar frontal, sino que todo el atrio se dividía en cuatro cuadrantes, con cuatro pebeteros encendidos en cada uno de los puntos cardinales y al centro; todo ya estaba dispuesto para el sacrificio que oficiaría Carim.

Unos minutos después, cuando el frío apretaba y los rayos del sol se estaban tornando anaranjados como fuego, la Hegemón arribó y la ceremonia comenzó.

Carim, en el centro del atrio y en medio de un silencio sobrecogedor para tanta gente reunida, levanto los brazos al cielo sosteniendo una diminuta llama en un pebetero de cristal.

-Hoy…celebramos la resurrección de la luz…

-En el ciclo eterno de la vida y la muerte…Hoy en la noche más larga y más oscura…con el fuego remanente de la muerte de la luz… el fuego nuevo renace…-

Cuando termino de decir eso los ayudantes de Carim apagaron las antorchas de los puntos cardinales para que la única llama que ardiera en Dinsmark en esos momentos fuera que la que la sacerdotisa sostenía en sus manos.

Carim, como sacerdotisa y guardiana del fuego Belka, bajó entonces los brazos e inclinó el pequeño pebetero encendiendo así el gran pebetero central de piedra que estaba frente a ella que, en menos de un segundo, ardió con una enorme y poderosa llama.

Una vez encendido el fuego sagrado, no solo se mantuvo en el gran repositorio central sino que; siguiendo el trazo de aceite dejado en canales tallados exprofeso para ese fin en el piso de piedra del gran atrio, las llamas doradas corrió a velocidad vertiginosa por los cuadrantes del atrio para formar un circulo de fuego que abarcó a todos los que se encontraban dentro.

-Rogamos que la bendición del fuego nuevo nos acompañe.-

Todos en el atrio, levantaron los brazos como había hecho Carim antes y levantaron una idéntica súplica al sol que moría para renacer en un murmullo sobrecogedor.

La ceremonia fue corta pero intensa y significativa; Nanoha estaba dándose cuenta que todas las actividades ceremoniales Belka eran así. Directas al punto. Duras, casi salvajes en algunos aspectos, pero de una intensa pureza. Sin refinamientos innecesarios.

Ella que había crecido en un entorno cultural que privilegiaba el detalle por sobre todas las cosas y donde cada acción por insignificante que fuera, podía poseer un significado profundo, había encontrado eso casi barbárico al principio. Pero tras todo lo que había vivido entre los Belka y su agreste entorno, casi empezaba a entenderlo.

Casi empezaba a entender a los Belka y girándose levemente para ver el orgulloso perfil de su esposa cincelado por las llamas doradas, sintió que casi empezaba a entenderla.

Y también sintió el ritmo su corazón apresurarse con anticipación.

El momento había llegado.

Una marea de gente se dirigió hacía el anfiteatro.

Aunque era un recorrido corto, por la cantidad de gente en las calles, casi todos los miembros de la corte de Dinsmark hicieron el tramo en carruajes, entrando por las entradas laterales del anfiteatro reservadas para la realeza, para después ocupar sus lugares asignados.

Alicia le había avisado a Nanoha que ese día, como esposa de Fate, tendría que estar en el palco de la Hegemon. Un lugar espacioso y techado con una vista privilegiada de la arena.

Tan pronto se apearon del carruaje que las había llevado al anfiteatro, Nanoha se aferró al brazo de Fate.

-No es necesario ponerse tan serias, ¿no? Es solo un espectáculo,- le pidió a Fate.

El carruaje donde Saber venía, llegó en ese mismo momento al patio interior y ambas vieron a la guerrera bajar y fijar la mirada en ellas. Con decisión se aproximó.

-Ofreceré este duelo por usted Lady Nanoha,- dijo Saber como si Fate no estuviera ahí y Nanoha no estuviera colgada de su brazo.

Fate no pudo contenerse. –Tal vez deberías ofrecer el polvo de la arena que vas a morder, Saber de Albión.-

Saber ni siquiera se inmutó, apartó la mirada que había mantenido fija en Nanoha hasta entonces para mirar brevemente a Fate.

-Lo que haya que decir será dicho por nuestras espadas Lady Testarossa,- dijo infuriando a Fate con su extrema confianza y serenidad. –Solo recuerde lo que le dije antes.-

Inclinó la cabeza ante Nanoha y se disponía a partir cuando la voz de Nanoha la detuvo.

-Espera, Saber-san- dijo estirándose y tomando a Saber con una mano y a Fate con la otra,-Por favor, no pueden hacer esto de esta forma…-

Fate y Saber solo se miraron como queriendo atravesarse con la mirada.

Carim se aproximó a ellas. –Casi es la hora,- les dijo.

Tanto Fate como Saber voltearon hacía Nanoha y ésta se sintió sobrecogida por la mirada en ambas guerreras.

Hubiera querido desearles suerte a las dos pero lo único que alcanzó a articular fue, -No se maten por favor, esto es una locura…-

Fate sonrió, -No voy a perder…Nanoha,- dijo haciendo referencia a esa frase que ya era casi un código intimo entre ellas.

Saber seria solo dijo, -Lo que haré, será por su honor Lady Nanoha.-

Fate quería tomar a Nanoha en sus brazos en ese momento y besarla, pero habría sido casi una muestra de debilidad, así que conteniéndose, le informó a Carim que estaba lista.

Saber hizo lo correspondiente.

La sacerdotisa les pidió que la siguieran y dejando que la mujer envuelta en una túnica blanca avanzara un par de pasos, Saber y Fate avanzaron flanqueándola.

Nanoha se quedó con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo viendo como se alejaban por el oscuro túnel que las conduciría a la arena.

-Vamos Nanoha-chan,- le pidió Hayate tomándola del brazo para guiarla al palco de la Hegemon, -Todos ya deben estar ahí, tenemos que correr.-

Nanoha hubiera querido estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí pero, era lo que se esperaba de ella como consorte imperial. Inspirando profundamente y preparándose internamente, le indicó a Hayate que estaba lista y las dos se digirieron apresuradamente a las escaleras que las llevarían a los niveles superiores.

El sol moría con rapidez en la avanzada tarde. El atardecer estaba en sus minutos finales y una penumbra gris se extendía sobre todo. Los sirvientes del Templo y los encargados de la arena tenían ya listas para ser encendidas, las antorchas con el fuego nuevo recién convocado por Carim.

Cuando Nanoha y Hayate llegaron al palco de la Hegemon, ya todos estaban en su sitio. A parte de ellas dos, se encontraban ahí también solamente Olivie y Alicia. Tal y como Alicia le había indicado, solo la familia cercana estaría en el palco. Olivie y Alicia, sentadas cada una al lado de la Hegemon y guardando los lugares para ellas en los extremos, las saludaron amigablemente y las invitaron a acercarse. Precia las ignoró por completo.

Nanoha y Hayate, internamente agradecieron no tener que sentarse junto a la Hegemon, aunque no estuvieran juntas y lo más sutilmente que pudieron, se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Un par de minutos después, la sacerdotisa Carim apareció en la arena por la abertura directamente frontal al palco de Hegemon llevando un pequeño pebetero con una pequeña llama en el. Al igual que antes en el Templo, ese era el único fuego que ardía en el gran anfiteatro. Todo lo demás se encontraba en sombras o en la penumbra y el murmullo de la gran cantidad gente reunida se apagó repentinamente como por arte de magia.

Tan pronto llego al centro de la extensa arena de combate, Saber y Fate salieron por las aberturas laterales portando sus espadas desenvainadas y caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente, a los lados de la sacerdotisa.

Nanoha se sintió sobrecogida por el silencio e inmovilidad de tal cantidad de personas y casi no quería ni respirar.

Todo, absolutamente todo se mantuvo en ese estado de suspensión, silencio e inmovilidad antinatural.

Poco a poco, conforme el sol se ocultaba, las sombras se fueron haciendo más y más largas, hasta que la luz del sol desapareció del firmamento por ese día para dar lugar a la noche mas larga.

Al instante, Carim levantó la llama frente a ella y al unísono, todas las antorchas y pebeteros del anfiteatro ardieron iluminando con una luz anaranjada y salvaje el espacio y la noche recién nacida.

Tal y como repentinamente, el anfiteatro se había sumido en el silencio; con la misma rapidez estallaron entonces los gritos de la multitud. Oficialmente, la larga oscuridad del invierno que anunciaba el renacimiento de la luz, había llegado.

Cuando el atronador rugido inicial de la multitud se acalló, Carim habló con voz extremadamente potente para su constitución.

-Hoy, en la noche más larga, honramos y ofrecemos nuestro sacrificio a los dioses.-

Desde su palco, Precia se puso de pie y de inmediato, la multitud enmudeció.

-Que comiencen las justas,- dijo con voz atronadora y la multitud rugió aun más intensamente que antes.

Carim hizo una reverencia hacía la Hegemon desde el centro de la arena y se retiro sin darle la espalda en ningún momento.

Fate y Saber, todavía frente a frente se miraron unos segundos con intensidad. Después, al mismo tiempo se volvieron hacia el palco de la Hegemon y levantaron sus espadas a modo de saludo.

Los rugidos de la multitud se dividían aclamando a una y otra de las guerreras doradas. Alicia sentada al lado de Nanoha, se inclino hacía ella para susurrarle.

-Gane quién gane, el hecho que las dos guerreras que abren las justas sean tan poderosas y doradas como la luz, es tomado como un excelente augurio. Para nosotros, es señal de que la luz prevalecerá siempre sin importar que tan oscura y larga sea la noche que le precede.-

Nanoha tragó pesadamente y deseo que su cuñada tuviera razón, ya que ella no podía de dejar de sentirse aprensiva y nerviosa.

En la arena, Fate y Saber empuñaron sus espadas listas para empezar.

Fate, que ya había visto a Saber combatir en Glatisan y sabía que la guerrera era letal, se lanzó en el primer ataque frontal tratando de aprovechar su mayor estatura y alcance.

La multitud se deshizo en gritos feroces.

Saber, con una velocidad arrolladora y una técnica completamente diferente a la que había usado en Glatisan, bloqueó los primeros golpes de Fate con facilidad.

Durante varios minutos, las dos guerreras danzaron en la arena con Fate golpeando y Saber bloqueando. Los asistentes miraban encantados. En esos primeros intercambios, la heredera Belka se veía superior a la guerrera de Albión.

Pero alguien veía el mismo intercambio con creciente preocupación.

Abajo, en la zona reservada para la guardia Imperial, Shamal sintió como Signum a su lado se tensaba y se inclinaba sobre el barandal para mirar con fijeza a las guerreras en la arena.

-Signum…- la llamó Shamal, -¿Estas preocupada por Saber-san?- preguntó con una cierta punzadita de celos. Signum y Saber habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas durante la expedición a Glatisan y a Shamal no terminaba de gustarle la admiración con que Signum hablaba sobre ella.

-No…- respondió Signum con autentica preocupación, -Estoy preocupada por esa idiota de Testarossa.-

Shamal miró hacia la arena y después otra vez hacia Signum.

-La guerrera de Albión la esta midiendo, la está leyendo y preparando su ataque… Saber, no ha empezado siquiera a atacarla.-

En la arena, Fate estaba empezado a sospechar que algo no estaba bien. Ella llevaba atacando a Saber los últimos minutos con sus mejores golpes conforme a lo que había visto de la forma de pelear de la guerrera, pero ésta, había bloqueado fácilmente todos sus golpes.

Y no solo eso.

Fate le estaba dando con todas sus fuerzas, casi con furia, azuzando sus extremidades con el recuerdo de lo que Saber le había dicho y la forma como miraba a Nanoha, y espada de la guerrera que la bloqueaba se mantenía firme pese a la brutal fuerza que Fate imprimía a sus golpes.

La heredera recordó entonces la forma como solía batallar con Signum cuando era adolescente. La Wolkenritter era mucho más fuerte que ella en ese entonces y el único recurso que Fate podía usar contra ella era la velocidad.

Fate había pensado que en su enfrentamiento con Saber sería lo contrario, pero estaba descubriendo que la guerrera era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensando así que cambio su estrategia hacia ataques de mayor velocidad y alcance.

La multitud gritaba maravillada.

Las dos guerreras estaban ofreciendo una muestra magistral del arte de la espada.

Con el cambio de estrategia de Fate, sus espadas comenzaron a moverse tan vertiginosamente golpeando y bloqueando, que apresando a la luz del fuego que las rodeaba en el metal brillante, las mismas espadas y sus brillantes armaduras parecían de fuego y las dos guerras parecían diosas enfrentadas en un duelo colosal.

Tras un último golpe vertiginoso, Fate notó un ligero cambio en la estrategia de Saber.

Y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que, durante todo ese tiempo, Saber no la había atacado.

Justamente porque Saber comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente, atacándola.

Apretando los dientes, Fate tuvo que empezar a retroceder; esforzándose al máximo por bloquear los certeros golpes que Saber dirigía a esos pequeñísimos resquicios en su guardia. Esos puntos débiles que la mayoría de los contrincantes de Fate nunca llegaban a ver.

Sobrecogida, el rugido de la multitud cambió.

Saber había comenzado a moverse con esa precisión fría y mortal que había usado en Glatisan y que le había permitido enfrentarse a múltiples atacantes al mismo tiempo.

Fate bloqueó una vertiginosa combinación de golpes múltiples, dos, tres, cuatro, pero quinto se impactó con fuerza en su costado izquierdo, apenas sobre su pectoral y no sobre la cota de malla. Aunque aguantó en pie, el golpe abrió un hueco mucho más grande en su defensa sobre el que Saber se lanzó sin piedad.

Tras otra secuencia avasalladora de ataques y sus sucesivos golpes de espada, la espalda de Fate golpeó pesadamente la arena y punta de la espada de Saber rasgó la piel de su cuello expuesto casi a la altura de su quijada.

Un silencio abrumador se cernió en el anfiteatro.

Fate había caído.

Y Saber estaba sobre ella con su espada en su cuello.

Nanoha se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba de pie aferrando con fuerza el borde del palco y que había gritado el nombre de Fate cuando esta había empezado a caer.

La sangre escurría por el cuello de Fate aunque la herida no era muy profunda y desde donde estaba, tirada en la arena, sudando y respirando agitadamente, solo podía ver la figura de Saber iluminada por fuego y recortada contra el nítido cielo estrellado apuntado su espada contra su cuello.

-Algún día me agradecerá por esto, Lady Testarossa,- le dijo Saber con suavidad mirándola fijamente desde su posición. –Piense que pudo ser un duelo a muerte... Y lo será… si vuelve a tratar a su esposa como en aquella ocasión.-

Carim se aproximó nuevamente para declarar vencedora a Saber.

Hasta que Fate se puso de pie, la multitud que se había mantenido un silenció suspendido, las aclamó a ambas por su valentía y bravura. Todos se sentían un poco decepcionados de que Fate no hubiera ganado, pero la justa había sido espectacular como pocas. Y algunos que habían apostado a Saber, estaban felices de cobrar sus ganancias.

Mas justas se llevarían a cabo esa noche y otras seguirían durante los cinco días siguientes, pero en esos momentos en lo único que Fate podía pensar era en salir de ahí de inmediato.

En el túnel interior del anfiteatro, Fate caminaba pesadamente cuando Signum y Shamal salieron a su encuentro. La sanadora se apresuró a revisar la herida de Fate, quién se dejó curar a regañadientes.

En ese momento, Nanoha apareció corriendo, seguida de cerca por Alicia y Hayate.

-¡Fate!...¡Fate!...- gritó una vez que la vio y se lanzó a abrazarla.

Fate se quedó de una pieza.

-Fate…gracias a todos los Dioses,- murmuraba Nanoha abrazándola con fuerza como si no pudiera creer que Fate estuviera realmente ahí en sus brazos, entera.

Fate se había imaginado que Nanoha estaría un poco decepcionada, pero jamás se imaginó que tras su derrota, estaría… tan contenta de verla.

Tras preguntarle a Shamal como se encontraba y esperar impacientemente a la sanadora terminara de curar a Fate, Nanoha arrastró a su esposa hasta uno de los carruajes que esperaba por ellas en el patio del anfiteatro, dio instrucciones de dirigirse inmediatamente a Stier Castle y sin esperar a nadie mas, partieron.

Signum, Shamal, Hayate y Alicia se quedaron de pie, en la entrada lateral viéndolas partir.

-Lady Testarossa es una mujer muy afortunada.-

Las cuatro mujeres se volvieron para encontrarse con Saber, quien todavía impecable en su armadura, también las veía partir con una sonrisa.

-¿Tal vez tendré el honor de enfrentarme con Lady Signum en los días por venir?- preguntó Saber con una enigmática sonrisa mirando a Signum.

Shamal se acercó protectoramente a Signum y se aferró a su brazo con mirando a Saber preocupación.

Alicia y Hayate solo se miraron y rieron con fuerza.

-A ninguna de las dos se nos hubiera ocurrido una idea tan perfecta,- dijo Alicia mirando a su cómplice.

-Y mucho menos hubiéramos podido llevarla a cabo,- dijo Hayate mirando a Saber con asombro.

Shamal solo las miraba a las dos como si hubieran perdido el juicio y Signum seguía pensando si debía responder o no, la pregunta de Saber. No le gustaba para nada perder.

-Tal vez la guerrera de Albión, como campeona de la justa inaugural quiera acompañarnos al palco de la Hegemon para ver las justas que siguen,- sugirió Alicia con una amplia sonrisa, aproximándose a Saber para tomarla del brazo.

-Será un honor, Lady Alicia,- respondió Saber con una sonrisa caballerosa y apropiada.

Hayate se colgó del otro brazo de Saber y hablando animadamente, las tres se dirigieron al palco imperial.

-X-

Durante el trayecto a Stier Castle, Fate no había dicho nada. Nanoha continuaba preguntándole a cada tramo y realmente se encontraba bien con preocupación.

Todavía sostenía el paño blanco que Shamal había colocado sobre su herida tras cerrarla. No había sido profunda pero había sangrado profusamente y el paño ya solo era blanco en los bordes.

Fate pensó que ese sería un recordatorio permanente de su derrota de ese día.

Y de la advertencia de Saber.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, que estaba prácticamente solo esa noche salvo la guardia imperial, Nanoha y Fate caminaron en silencio por pasillos desiertos. Fate esperaba que Nanoha solo la acompañaría hasta su habitación-estudio, pero su esposa se dirigió sin titubear a su habitación matrimonial.

Fate inspiró profundamente.

"_Eso en realidad no significa nada,"_ pensó Fate dejándose guiar al interior, _"Nanoha está preocupada por lo que pasó en la arena."_

Nanoha la hizo entrar a la habitación y con cuidado, empezó a ayudarle en silencio a quitarse la armadura. Conforme las capas de metal y de cuero iban dando paso a la piel, Nanoha se dio cuenta de lo duro que Saber le había dado a Fate.

Pese a no haber transcurrido mucho tiempo, varios moretones se formaban ya en diversas partes del cuerpo de la rubia.

Fate estaba ya desnuda de la cintura para arriba y Nanoha, de pie frente a ella la miraba con preocupación, la guerrera se ruborizó un poco, no exactamente por estar semidesnuda frente a su esposa, sino por los pensamientos que estaban aflorando en su mente y el calor que se esparcía sobre su piel expuesta.

Nanoha extendió la mano con cuidado para tocar el moretón que se estaba formando en el esternón de Fate y después subió hasta la cicatriz, todavía roja, que le había quedado del duelo con Veyron.

Fate se estremeció involuntariamente con el roce de esos dedos sobre su piel.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Nanoha con preocupación alejando su mano.

Fate atrapó en el aire rápidamente la mano que se alejaba.

-No exactamente,- dijo con voz ronca mirando a Nanoha con ojos brillantes.

Nanoha se sintió atrapada por la mirada de Fate, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tragó. Su corazón se aceleró,

La mano de Fate que sostenía la mano de Nanoha hizo que volviera a posarse sobre la piel de su pecho.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Nanoha fijo la vista en la piel que tocaban sus dedos y dejó que estos recorrieran las marcas que múltiples batallas habían dejado en el cuerpo de su esposa. Realmente, aunque la herida de Veyron había sido la más grave de todas, lo que Saber le había hecho esa noche a Fate no se comparaba en nada con las otras heridas que su cuerpo ya había sufrido.

Fate se sorprendió al ver que una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Nanoha y levantando su brazo, la atrapó con el dorso de sus dedos.

De pronto, sintió temor de que Nanoha no quisiera estar así como estaban.

-¿Nanoha?- pregunto en un susurro lleno de inquietud, sin moverse un centímetro.

Nanoha, contra todo lo que Fate pensaba, apoyó sus palmas cálidas en su pecho, sobre sus senos y se aproximó aun más a ella.

Fate se debatió para controlar el impulso de abrazarla. Su esposa levantó la vista para mirarla y Fate pudo ver sus ojos azules brillantes de emoción.

-Te han lastimado…muchísimas veces,- susurró Nanoha con tristeza.

Sin poderlo evitar más, Fate la tomó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y su cabeza descendió para capturar sus labios.

Los labios de Nanoha se abrieron de inmediato para ella y el beso se hizo profundo y apasionado. Sin notar siquiera el dolor de los golpes, Fate estrechó su cuerpo con fuerza y las manos de Nanoha se deslizaron por la piel desnuda de sus hombros.

Durante largos minutos, de pie en medio de la habitación a la luz de las velas, se devoraron a besos.

En la ofuscación de su deseo, Fate solo sabía que no soportaba nada entre su piel y la de Nanoha y sin pensar casi en lo que hacia, trató de abrir el vestido de su esposa con dedos temblorosos.

Nanoha, quién sentía que ardía por dentro con una necesidad desconocida y tampoco estaba ayudando mucho con su vestido, jadeó mientras los labios de Fate se deslizaban sobre su cuello y sus manos aferraban sus senos.

-Desgárralo…por favor…

Los botones de la espalda de su vestido, saltaron en todas direcciones. Sin dejar de besarla, Fate apenas se separó un poco de ella para deslizar su vestido hasta su cintura y volver a abrazarla con fuerza.

El primer contacto de sus pieles desnudas fue eléctrico y las hizo jadear a ambas, anhelando por mas.

Ahora Fate no podía detenerse hasta tener a su esposa, completamente desnuda, en sus brazos.

Con la respiración agitada, Fate interrumpió el beso y jaló a Nanoha hasta la cama donde terminó de desgarrar el vestido de Nanoha para removerlo completamente y después, las dos batallaron con los pantalones de Fate.

Nanoha sentía una aprensión que no podía contener, necesitaba sentir a Fate más cerca, más cerca, y por mas que la estrechaba, no era lo suficientemente cerca.

Sintió como Fate subía su camisola interior sobre su torso para después pasarlo sobre su cabeza y finalmente, estuvo desnuda por completo.

Fate logró contenerse unos segundos para mirarla y después, lentamente la empujó sobre la cama.

Nanoha se dejó recostar pero sus manos, aferradas todavía a la rubia, la jalaron sobre ella. Sus piernas abrazaron las caderas de Fate y espalda se arqueó para que sus centros se tocaran.

Fate, sobre ella, jadeó al sentir el sexo húmedo y caliente de Nanoha buscando el suyo.

El deseo contenido de tantas noches se desbordó sobre ellas.

Fate capturó nuevamente los labios de Nanoha para besarla mientras sus caderas se movían rítmicamente haciendo la fricción entre sus centros casi dolorosamente insoportable.

Nanoha gemía en los labios de Fate y la aferraba como si quisiera fundirse con ella en cada embestida de la rubia; sus uñas se enterraron en la carne de su espalda demandando por más.

Fate se separó de Nanoha, y encontrándose con su mirada nublada por el deseo, la hizo abrir las piernas, se acomodó en medio de ellas y sosteniendo una pierna de la pelirroja sobre su cadera, bajó nuevamente hasta que sus centros se tocaron, íntima y profundamente.

Nanoha jadeó con la caricia, sintiendo el clítoris de Fate erecto e hinchado, frotándose contra el suyo.

Las caderas de Fate se movían con un ritmo que ella ya no podía contener, acercándolas al borde de un climax que crecía y crecía hasta que Nanoha sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y oleadas tras oleadas de placer la sacudieron para después dejarla caer en una caída infinita.

Durante la caída, Nanoha sintió que se cuerpo enfebrecido se transformaba en líquido y se desvanecía en millares de gotas.

Cuando recobró la conciencia de si misma, se descubrió jadeante, con los espasmos del orgasmo todavía desvaneciéndose sobre su piel y sosteniendo a una igualmente sobrecogida Fate, que se había desplomado sobre ella.

Durante un buen rato, ninguna de las dos se movió.

Fate todavía no podía creer que Nanoha se hubiera entregado a ella de esa forma. Porque esta vez si no le había quedado ninguna duda, Nanoha era completamente suya.

Pero todavía no era suficiente.

El hambre que sentía por su esposa no estaba, ni remotamente saciada.

Cuando pudo moverse nuevamente, ya con la fiebre incontrolable que había sentido antes bajo control, dejó que sus labios se encontraran con la piel de los hombros de Nanoha y los recorrió.

Antes estaba consumida por el deseo pero en esos momentos, necesitaba hacer suya a Nanoha de muchas otras formas. Necesitaba recorrer y poseer cada centímetro de su piel. Necesitaba penetrarla y quemarse con el interior de su sexo. Necesitaba probarla.

Nanoha, apenas recuperando la respiración, sintió los besos de Fate sobre sus hombros, sintió sus labios húmedos deslizarse y cubrir sus senos y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente.

-Fate….- alcanzó a jadear antes que su voz se transformara en un gemido.

Fate se detuvo y la miro.

-Nanoha….- dijo antes de acallar cualquier otra protesta o comentario con sus besos.

Fate la besó, acariciando su cuerpo, hasta que Nanoha correspondió con la intensidad y necesidad que Fate deseaba; entonces abandonó sus labios y recomenzó su recorrido por la piel de su esposa hasta su sexo.

Nanoha con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza de Fate en medio de ellas, ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando los labios de Fate reclamaron sus labios más íntimos para un beso suave y cadencioso. Entre gemidos, las caderas de Nanoha se movían al ritmo de los labios de Fate y cuando su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios hasta su interior húmedo y caliente, la pelirroja finalmente gritó arqueándose y aferrándose al cabello de Fate.

Sin que sus labios liberaran el clítoris de Nanoha en ningún momento, Fate la sostuvo firmemente por la cadera y la penetró, primero con uno, después con dos, hasta deslizar tres de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Nanoha estaba más allá de cualquier posibilidad de control sintiendo a Fate en su interior, sintiendo su boca succionándola y llevándola nuevamente al borde.

Antes de pudiera evitarlo o prepararse para ello, a partir de su vientre se desató una onda expansiva que hizo estallar todo a su alrededor.

Cuando varios minutos después, Nanoha pudo nuevamente abrir los ojos, se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Fate mirándola intensamente.

Todavía jadeando, Nanoha tomó el rostro de Fate y la atrajo para un beso apasionado y desesperado que poco a poco se hizo suave y profundo.

Durante un buen rato, estuvieron solamente con sus cuerpos entrelazados, besándose y dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la piel de la otra hasta que se quedaron dormidas entre besos y caricias.

-X-

-Parece que hoy no voy a poder dormir en mi habitación,- dijo Hayate con un mohín compungido en el carruaje que compartía con Alicia. De hecho, lo compartían también con Saber, solo que la guerrera en un gesto de gran gentileza le había ofrecido al cochero conducir ella para que el hombre pudiera quedarse a las justas que seguirían hasta la medianoche, así que Alicia y Hayate estaban a solas en el interior del carruaje.

La Hegemon, junto con la tía de Alicia y Fate, habían regresado a Stier Castle un poco después de que la primera justa terminara. Pero Alicia había decidido quedarse un tiempo más.

-¿Shamal y Signum?- preguntó Alicia con una sonrisa.

-No…por lo que sé, Shamal se quedará en las habitaciones de Signum esta noche. Más bien, Fate-san y Nanoha-chan. Tras esa movida magistral de Saber, dudo mucho que ninguna de las pueda seguir negándose a ver la verdad.-

Alicia sonrió ante el comentario de Hayate.

-Si, vaya que se han tardado, ¿no?...Pero entonces, ¿en donde vas a quedarte?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, la última vez que Shamal y Signum tuvieron que quedarse en nuestra habitación, me quedé en la cocina hablando con las cocineras hasta tarde… y después muy temprano.-

Alicia rio con ganas. –Eso quiere decir que ya necesitas una habitación propia, Hayate-chan. No te preocupes…mañana me encargare de ello, pero mientras tanto…puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche si lo deseas.-

Hayate sonrió.

-No quisiera molestarte,- dijo con timidez.

Alicia iba a contestarle que no era ningún problema cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Habían llegado finalmente al castillo.

Saber, diligentemente, les abrió la puerta y las ayudó a bajar.

Tras dejar el carruaje con los mozos de cuadra que se harían cargo, Saber caminó junto con Alicia y Hayate al interior del castillo que, como cuando Fate y Nanoha llegaron, estaba desierto y silencioso.

-Guau…- dijo Hayate, -Creo que nunca había visto el castillo tan vacío como ahora.-

-Los demás regresaran hasta la madrugada seguramente…los que regresen,- dijo Alicia.

-Casi parece un pecado irnos a dormir tan pronto,- dijo Hayate que todavía se veía muy despierta y animada, -¿Les apetecería un poco de vino?

Alicia y Saber se miraron y después miraron a Hayate quién las miraba suplicante.

-Por favor…tenemos que celebrar el solsticio.

Alicia y Saber rieron y aceptaron.

Hayate se las ingenió para conseguir un par de botellas de vino de la cocina y después, rápidamente arrastro a las dos rubias hasta la habitación de Alicia.

-Así nadie podrá decir que nosotras las tomamos- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Alicia se sintió trasgrediendo las duras reglas de su madre y se dejó llevar. Tomando una de las botellas que Hayate le ofrecía, corrieron entre risitas hasta su puerta.

Saber las miró con cierta desaprobación y suspiró pero las siguió. Alguien tendría que cuidar de las chicas. Era su deber como caballero.

Ya en su habitación, Alicia encendió varias velas y estaba despejando la mesa donde habitualmente trabajaba o tomaba el desayuno con Nanoha, cuando se percató que Hayate había extendido varios almohadones sobre el mullido tapete del piso y las llamaba con entusiasmo.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron en lo almohadones con las velas y el vino frente a ellas.

-No tengo copas aquí,- dijo Alicia pensativa.

-Eso no será problema,- dijo Hayate y con entusiasmo, quitó el tapón a una de las botellas y dio un largo trago directamente de ella para después extendérsela a Alicia.

La gemela de Fate la miró casi escandalizada.

-Vamos, no va a pasarte nada por un día que te relajes, ¿no?- le dijo Hayate mirándola sugestivamente todavía ofreciéndole la botella.

Alicia miró la botella nuevamente como si hubiera alguna especie de trampa en ella, pero finalmente la tomó y dio un trago un poco más discreto que el de Hayate.

-Su turno, Guerrera de Albión,- dijo Hayate mirando ahora a Saber.

Con un porte casi real para la situación, Saber tomó la botella de las manos de Alicia y bebió un gran trago.

Hayate aplaudió.

-¡Excelente, Saber-san!- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Estaba sedienta desde la justa con Lady Testarossa,- explicó Saber como si nada.

Las tres platicaron animadamente, más Hayate y Alicia que Saber en realidad y dieron cuenta de la primera botella antes de darse siquiera cuenta.

Para la mitad de la segunda botella, Alicia sentía que un calorcillo agradable la invadía, especialmente cuando Hayate posaba sus ojos sobre ella y pensó que tal vez fuera momento de no tomar más.

Cuando su siguiente turno al vino llegó, negó suavemente con la cabeza y trató de pasar la botella a Saber pero la mano de Hayate sobre ella la detuvo.

-Tal vez…no deba…tomar más vino, Hayate-chan,- explicó Alicia sintiéndose extrañamente turbada bajo la mirada de Hayate.

La consejera de Nihon sin decir palabra, volvió llevar la botella a sus labios y después se inclinó sobre Alicia para besarla dejando que vino se filtrara de sus labios a los de la rubia.

Cuando se separaron, Alicia la miraba con los labios todavía entreabiertos y ligeramente cubiertos de vino.

-Tal vez sea momento de retirarme,- dijo Saber con una voz extremadamente controlada.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Hayate ya estaba de rodillas frente a ella con la botella en sus manos.

-No…en realidad es tu turno Saber de Albión,- dijo Hayate y repitió la operación dándole el vino que le correspondía en esa ronda a Saber, directamente de su boca, solo que esta vez; se demoró unos segundos más saboreando los labios de la legendaria guerrera en un descarado beso.

Alicia todavía miraba a Hayate, cada vez más asombrada, pero un calor intenso se extendía desde su entrepierna hacia todas sus extremidades.

Hayate sin decir nada, se colocó de rodillas en medio de las dos rubias y alternativamente beso suavemente en los labios primero a una y después a otra.

Casi sin querer, Alicia y Saber se acercaron a la morena hasta que sus tres cabezas estuvieron casi juntas y Hayate solo tenía que girar la cabeza lentamente para besar a cada una.

Tras un último y largo beso, Hayate se apartó un poco más. Alicia y Saber se miraron, y después lentamente se aproximaron para explorar sus labios.

Alicia sintió que una descarga de deseo la recorría solo de saber que Hayate estaba ahí mirando como Saber la besaba. Y la tocaba.

Las manos de la guerrera habían abandonado su inactividad para tomar los senos generosos y turgentes de Alicia.

Procurando no interrumpir el beso de sus compañeras, Hayate comenzó a deshacer alternativamente sus vestidos. Conforme la consejera exponía la piel de alguna de ellas la otra con lentitud, la exploraba con los labios.

Cuando los vestidos de ambas rubias estuvieron abiertos, Hayate aprovecho una pausa entre sus besos para apuntar un detalle.

-¿No se están olvidando de mí?-

Saber y Alicia se volvieron para mirar a Hayate que tenía ya el frente de su vestido desabrochado.

Con una sonrisa, las dos rubias se aproximaron a Hayate haciéndola yacer sobre su espalda cubrieron cada una por su lado, su cuello, sus hombros y sus senos con besos húmedos, que interrumpían solo para besarse entre ellas a cada tanto.

Cuando fue evidente que el tapete en el piso ya no era lo suficientemente cómodo para lo que tenían en mente, Hayate se puso en pie y se llevó a las rubias con ella hasta la cama.

Ahí, sobre las sabanas, terminaron de despojarse entre caricias y besos de lo que quedaba sus ropas hasta yacer desnudas sobre las sábanas, explorándose y frotándose.

Hayate acomodó a Alicia entre ella y Saber, y mientras ella se encargaba de sus labios, Saber se deslizó entre sus piernas para besar su torso, sus senos, su abdomen y sus muslos.

Alicia gemía con cada caricia pero Hayate no le daba tregua y la dejaba sin aliento con cada beso.

Cuando la tensión entre las tres era casi insoportable, Saber subió una de las largas piernas de Alicia sobre su hombro e inclinándose hacia adelante se acopló con ella, moviendo sus caderas en movimientos circulares largos y lentos haciendo que sus sexos húmedos se frotaran.

Alicia se arqueó y Hayate provechó ese momento para ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella. La rubia, en medio de la bruma que los movimientos de Saber le producían, se encontró con la visión del sexo húmedo y dispuesto de Hayate frente a ella. Aferrando por las caderas a Hayate, Alicia la jaló sobre su rostro para llenar sus labios con su sexo y su sabor, y casi inconscientemente, su cabeza comenzó a moverse en el mismo ritmo que las embestidas de Saber contra ella.

Sobre ella, con las piernas abiertas y temblorosas, Hayate se inclinó para apoyarse en Saber, atrajo la cabeza de la rubia hacia ella y abrió la boca para que la guerrera la explorara con sus labios y su lengua.

En ese triángulo sincronizado, Saber marcó el ritmo cabalgando a Alicia con mayo intensidad y frenesí cada vez, hasta que la oleada de placer las hizo casi caer sobre Alicia, que jadeaba extenuada, debajo de ellas.

Tras su escarceo amoroso, las tres desnudas y sudorosas, se acomodaron en la cama de Alicia y esta, en medio de los cuerpos tibios de Saber y Hayate pensó, antes de caer rendida y satisfecha, que después de todo Fate no había estado tan mal en sus ideas de irse a la cama con dos chicas a la vez.

-X-

La mañana sorprendió a Nanoha, tal y como se había despertado unos días atrás, con su cuerpo acunado en medio de los brazos de Fate. Solo que esta vez las dos estaban desnudas y Nanoha podía sentir perfectamente los senos de Fate en su espalda y el suave vello de su pubis acariciando su trasero.

Al igual que la vez anterior, una de las manos de Fate descansaba sobre su vientre, sus dedos casi enredados en su rojizo vello púbico y la otra, tomando posesivamente esta vez, uno de sus senos.

"_Dioses,"_ pensó Nanoha sintiendo un ramalazo de excitación aun después de todos los orgasmos que había tenido la noche anterior.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Fate, trató de soltarse del agarre de la rubia pero justo cuando ya se deslizaba fuera de sus brazos, estos se tensaron volviéndola a su posición inicial.

-Esta vez no vas a escapar tan fácilmente,- murmuro Fate con la cara enterrada en su nuca mientras su mano se deslizaba entre las piernas de Nanoha.

Nanoha jadeó por la inesperada caricia e inconscientemente arqueó la espalda, haciendo que su trasero se rozara con el pubis de Fate.

Tal y como había dicho, Fate no la dejó ir.

La mano entre sus piernas se deslizó aún más abajo hasta la abertura de su sexo, donde los fluidos de su excitación ya brotaban. Lentamente, Fate se impregnó con ellos y con suavidad deslizó sus dedos por el sexo de Nanoha, subiendo hasta su clítoris y volviendo a bajar, mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus senos.

Nanoha jadea y se retorcía con las caricias de Fate, pero esta no la dejó ir hasta que su mano entre las piernas de su esposa estuvo completamente cubierta y resbaladiza con sus jugos.

Excitada y con la respiración entrecortada, Fate colocó a Nanoha boca abajo sobre la cama y haciéndola levantar las caderas la hizo abrir las piernas para poseerla.

Nanoha gimió, enterró el rostro entre las sabanas y apretándolas, se dejó llevar por la sobrecogedora sensación del clítoris erecto y turgente de Fate resbalando entre sus labios interiores y sus glúteos con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Mientras se movía contra ella, Fate sostuvo la cadera de Nanoha con firmeza y deslizó su mano por el frente para masajear su clítoris de su esposa hasta que ambas cayeron agitadas y exhaustas.

Cuando Fate se acomodó junto a Nanoha para abrazarla, esta se aferró a Fate con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que alguna oscura fuerza se la arrebatara ahora que por fin habían encontrado el camino. Durante un largo rato, solo estuvieron así abrazadas, hasta unos golpes en la puerta les anunciaron que tal vez ya era mucho más tarde de lo pensaban.

Poniéndose una camisa y unos pantalones a toda prisa, Fate abrió apenas un resquicio de la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana quién portaba una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Listas para desayunar o necesitan más tiempo?... –

Ese día, por primera vez, Nanoha desayunó junto con las dos hermanas Testarossa y se sintió feliz y relajada pese a que desayunaron en el comedor principal, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de varios miembros de la corte que comentaban sobre varios acontecimientos: la derrota de Fate, los resultados de las demás justas; la inusual camaradería entre la guerrera de Albión, la consejera principal de Nihon y la segunda heredera al Trono, y especialmente, las miradas que Fate y Nanoha se dedicaban durante el desayuno, durante el cual no habían podido dejar de tocarse.

Había muchas cosas que comentar y Fate iba a darles pronto, muchas más.

Cuando terminó su desayuno, Fate renuentemente se puso de pie para ir a atender sus labores de esos agitados días, pero antes de irse, se acercó a Nanoha y ahí delante de todos, se inclinó para besarla en los labios, suave pero posesivamente.

-Nos vemos pronto,- prometió y se fue dejando a su esposa, sonrojada y a merced de las preguntas de su hermana.

Cuando Fate se fue, Hayate se unió a ellas, y ayudó a Alicia a atormentar a Nanoha con preguntas increíblemente indiscretas que la susodicha, solo respondió con sonrojos que Hayate y Alicia interpretaron a la perfección.

Hacía el mediodía, Nanoha se encontraba reunida con Alicia, Olivie y sus consejeras en uno de los salones Stier Castle donde Alicia les explicaba cuales serían las actividades en las que tendrían que participar durante los siguientes días, cuando Fate irrumpió intempestivamente en el salón sin anunciarse.

Por un momento, todas pensaron que algo grave había pasado y la miraron con preocupación.

-Fate,- dijo Alicia mirando seria a su hermana, -¿Paso algo?-

Fate con la mirada fija en Nanoha, respondió secamente. –No. ¿Podrían salir, por favor? Necesito hablar con mi esposa… a solas.-

Todas las mujeres se miraron.

Alicia miró a su hermana con detenimiento por unos segundos y sonriendo levemente, asintió.

-Tia Olive, Hayate…-

Olive miró a Fate con el ceño fruncido y todavía sin entender, se acercó a ella.

-Vas relativamente bien, Fate…no lo eches a perder otra vez,- dijo con mirada severa antes de salir de la habitación.

Hayate, Shamal y Alicia salieron tras darle una última mirada a Nanoha que miraba desconcertada a Fate. No se imaginaba que era lo que podía tener a su esposa en ese estado. Mentalmente, repasaba todo lo que había hecho durante el día con frenesí pero no encontraba nada que pudiera haber hecho enojar a Fate. O a la Hegemon. Tampoco había visto a Saber desde el día anterior en la arena…

Tan enfrascada estaba tratando de imaginar que podría haber echo que no notó que Fate se aproximaba a ella hasta que la rubia la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, Nanoha la miró con sorpresa.

-No podía soportar un minuto más sin verte,- le dijo Fate con voz ronca y sin soltarla, con los ojos carmesí oscurecidos de deseo, -Me moría por besarte…por hacerte el amor.-

Nanoha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia la ventana abierta. El día estaba claro y despejado, no tan radiante como el día anterior pero con suficiente claridad para decir que también era un día hermoso.

Y las manos de Fate ya se afanaban en el vestido de Nanoha, tratando esta vez de deshacerlo sin romperlo.

-¡Fate!,- casi gritó Nanoha escandalizada, -Es…estamos…a plena luz del día…-

Los labios de Fate ya estaban deslizándose por su cuello.

-Por eso…- murmuró sin dejar de besarla, -Quiero verte…- dijo y echándose para atrás se separó un poco para liberar los senos de su esposa de la prisión de su corpiño y contemplarlos.

Nanoha se ruborizó y trató de cubrirse con los brazos pero Fate se lo impidió.

-Eres tan hermosa, Nanoha…déjame mirarte por favor,- le suplicó Fate y no solo con la palabra. Sus ojos encendidos le estaban diciendo a Nanoha que deseaba poseerla en ese mismo instante, ahí mismo donde estaban.

-Estamos….este no es nuestro cuarto,- argumentó Nanoha con timidez.

-No te preocupes….- dijo Fate antes inclinarse para besarla, -Dejé dos guardias afuera…Nadie va a interrumpir.-

Nanoha tardó un par de segundos en registrar lo que Fate le estaba diciendo y con un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad, se separó de ella y la obligó a mirarla.

-¿Qué hiciste QUE?-

Nanoha no se podía imaginar entregarse a Fate ahí, mientras dos guardias estaban parados afuera…sabiendo lo estaban haciendo.

Fate la miró de esa forma que desarmaba a Nanoha.

-Por favor…- susurró una y otra vez entre besos, mientras sus labios se abrían paso entre sus ropas abiertas y sus manos levantaban su falda.

Nanoha hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no gemir.

Y falló rotundamente.

Especialmente cuando con su trasero apoyado sobre la gran mesa de madera, Fate sumergió entre sus piernas y reclamó su sexo con sus labios.

Afuera del salón, Signum y Zafira se miraron con resignación.

-X-

Los días siguientes transcurrieron para Fate como en un sueño.

No podía simplemente dejar de sonreír.

Por las noches y por las mañanas, ella y Nanoha hacían el amor largamente. Cada vez, Nanoha iba sintiéndose con más confianza de explorar y reclamar el cuerpo de su esposa, como Fate reclamaba el suyo.

Ya no le importaban las chanzas de Alicia y Hayate. Ni las habladurías de la corte. Ni caminar tomada de la mano de Fate. Ni besarla delante de todos. Ni que a veces, intempestivamente, Fate llegara a media mañana donde sea que estuviera, ardiendo de deseo por poseerla.

Lo único que le importaba era la calidez que sentía abrazada a su cuerpo en el silencio de la noche, la calidez que sentía cuando Fate la miraba como si no hubiera ninguna otra mujer mas que ella sobre la faz del planeta y la calidez que sentía cuando Fate la llevaba a su lado, como su esposa.

Era la esposa de Fate Testarossa y aunque esta no fuese la heredera imperial, Nanoha se hubiera sentido inexplicablemente feliz de estar a su lado.

Y uno de esos días que debía estar a su lado como su esposa, era el cierre de las celebraciones del solsticio.

Tras ver en cambio operado en Nanoha en esos pocos días, la misma Hayate le preguntó que había pasado con la Nanoha que no soportaba para nada lo Belka y no soportaba la idea de desposar, no solo a una mujer, sino a Fate Testarossa.

Mientras se vestía para la ceremonia de cierre que tendría lugar esa tarde, Nanoha se quedó pensativa y respondió, -Casi parece como si hubiera sido otra persona Hayate-chan…-

-…Tal vez…finalmente, como Alicia-chan me dijo hace mucho tiempo, he podido ver a la verdadera Fate.-

Hayate sonrió y juntas, salieron para encontrar a las hermanas Testarossa y dirigirse a la arena.

Esa tarde, Saber cerraría los duelos con un enfrentamiento contra Signum. Desde el palco de la Hegemon, Nanoha y Hayate trataban amablemente de consolar a Shamal y convencerla que nada le pasaría a Signum. Alicia, Fate y Olive se sentaban al otro lado y la silla vacía de la Hegemon quedaba entre los dos grupos.

Precia había indicado que llegaría para la ceremonia de cierre pero no lo interesaba ver mas justas.

Las personas, excitadas tras tres días de festejos, esperaban ese último encuentro con ansia. Las apuestas a favor de Saber estaban en su punto más alto.

Por ser el último combate, al igual que en el primero, la sacerdotisa Carim dio la voz de inicio.

Cuando las espadas de Signum y Saber se cruzaron por primera vez, Fate lentamente llevo su mano a la delgada línea en su mandíbula que todavía estaba cicatrizando. Tal vez Saber dejaría a Signum con una cicatriz igual para rememorar ese encuentro.

Desde ese día, Fate casi no había visto a Saber. Sabía, por Nanoha, que seguía entrenando por las mañanas con ella y que se reunía a ratos con su madre, pero en general, la guerrera de Albión solo se preparaba para su partida tan pronto como terminaran los festejos del solsticio.

La Hegemon había dicho que su misión estaba terminada.

Y pese a su recién descubierta intimidad con Nanoha, Fate no podía estar más de acuerdo con su partida.

Aunque Uther Pendragón había sido un buen amigo de su padre, Fate dudaba que ella y Saber, pudieran llegar a ser amigas alguna vez.

Abajo en la arena, Signum estaba siendo mucho más cauta de lo que Fate había sido y el encuentro estaba bastante balanceado entre ataque y defensa por ambas partes.

La multitud se dividía entre apoyar a la capitana más querida de la guardia imperial y la famosa guerrera.

Desde el palco imperial, Shamal se desgañitaba apoyando a Signum, mientras que Alicia, Nanoha y Hayate apoyaban ruidosamente a Saber. Alicia en particular, gritaba tanto a favor de Saber que Fate se sintió ofendida que su propia hermana apoyara a la mujer que la había derrotado.

Con una sonrisa, Fate se sentó a esperar el resultado del duelo mientras que Alicia estaba de pie, gritando y levantando el brazo cada vez que Saber hacía uno de sus maravillosos lances.

Fate estaba tan divertida mirando a su hermana y a su esposa que no se percato que Alicia, repentinamente se quedo inmóvil, hasta que su hermana se desplomó a sus pies con una flecha enorme clavada en su pecho.

En el palco imperial Fate se quedo paralizada y lo primero que hizo fue correr y tirar a su esposa en el suelo, para después dar la alarma a los guardias imperiales que custodiaban la entrada al palco.

-¡Nanoha!... ¡Cúbranse todas ahora mismo!-

Un par de los guardias corrieron para cubrir con sus escudos a las ocupantes del palco mientras los demás guardias daban la voz de alerta.

Signum y Saber en la arena notaron que algo estaba pasando y se detuvieron mirando hacia el palco imperial.

Y el caos se desató.

Olivie se inclinó sobre Alicia, llamándola.

Fate sostuvo a Nanoha en el piso, indicándole que no se moviera pese a las protestas de su esposa.

Hayate, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo con los guardias que las protegían, arrastró a Shamal con ella para ver a Alicia, que estaba tendida en el suelo y una mancha de sangre se extendía por su vestido.

-Esta viva…- dijo Shamal tras revisarla rápidamente, -Pero la herida es muy grave, debemos atenderla de inmediato.-

Alicia todavía semiconsciente, respiraba afanosamente.

La gente se preguntaba que había pasado pero cuando fue evidente que alguien de la familia real había sido herido, muchas personas se apresuraron a abandonar el anfiteatro asustados incrementando el caos que ya se había iniciado.

Los guardias imperiales se lanzaron a toda prisa a la caza de quien fuera que hubiera atacado a la familia real Belka.

Signum y Saber se sumaron con ellos a la caza.

Alguien afirmó ver una sombra que huía a toda velocidad.

Fate solo podía pensar que salvar a su hermana y proteger a Nanoha. Victoria y Micaiah aparecieron en el palco con una escuadra completa de guardias y ayudaron a trasladar a Alicia y a cubrirlas a todas mientras salían y se ponían a cubierto.

-No podemos llevarla hasta el castillo,- los detuvo Shamal con aprensión, -Tenemos que atenderla ahora o no va a lograrlo.-

Los guardias colocaron a Alicia sobre la mesa de piedra del espacio que se usaba como enfermería y Shamal pidió que trajeran parte el instrumental y las medicinas que guardaba en el castillo. Mientras Micaiah Chevelle salía rauda en su busca, con la ayuda de la doctora Belka de la arena y el material que tenían para atender a los guerreros heridos en combate, la sanadora se afanó en atender a Alicia.

La fecha había atravesado de arriba hacia abajo el costado izquierdo de Alicia, perforando profundamente su seno izquierdo. Pero lo peor era que la flecha no la había atravesado y la punta estaba todavía dentro de ella.

Fate lo sabía sin necesidad que las doctoras se lo explicaran y apretó los puños con impaciencia.

Shamal y la doctora Atenza, despojaron a Alicia de la parte superior de su vestido y Fate sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo al ver la herida de Alicia.

Solo había una manera de hacerlo y Fate deseo mil veces estar en el lugar de su hermana.

Shamal y la doctora Atenza se miraron desesperanzadas y después miraron a Fate.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron al unísono Nanoha y Hayate.

-Fate-chan… ¿Qué pasa?...dime por favor,- pidió Nanoha viendo las quijadas apretadas de su esposa y la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Háganlo, rápido,- ordenó Fate con voz contenida.

Shamal rápidamente tomó un par de los instrumentos como estiletes que la doctora Atenza tenía disponibles y ordenó a los guardias que se habían quedado a ayudarlas, calentarlos al rojo vivo; también pidió que le trajeran agua limpia, vendas y el vino más puro que pudieran conseguir a la brevedad.

Después, preparó otros materiales y tras dar cuidosas instrucciones a la doctora Atenza que nadie presente entendió salvo Fate, miró cuidosamente la dirección en que estaba enterrada la flecha y tomándola con firmeza, empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Alicia gimió y se desmayó.

Nanoha, Hayate y Olive contuvieron un grito, y Fate apretó aun más los puños.

Una punta de flecha metálica y ensangrentada, se asomó por el costado de Alicia, casi en su cintura.

Con rapidez, la doctora Atenza cortó rápidamente la punta de la flecha. Shamal gritó que le trajeran los utensilios que había mandado calentar y tras verter un chorro del vino que le habían traído sobre la herida en el pecho de Alicia, con un solo tirón decisivo extrajo la flecha.

Shamal casi dio gracias que Alicia se hubiera desmayado antes de lo que venia.

Los guardias entregaron los estiletes al rojo vivo a cada una de las sanadoras y cada una trabajando en un extremo de la herida, procedieron a cauterizarla.

Nanoha y Fate se abrazaron mientras el olor a carne quemada se esparcía por el espacio.

Tras la brutal curación, Shamal revisó a Alicia con cuidado.

Trabajosamente pero la joven mujer todavía respiraba y la hemorragia se había detenido. Entre ambas mujeres limpiaron la herida y cuando los artículos que Shamal había solicitado, le fueron entregados por Micaiah, ésta hizo una rápida preparación en forma de pasta que esparció sobre las heridas de entrada y salida para después vendar expertamente el torso de Alicia en preparación para el traslado.

Cuando terminó de vendarla, preparo otra combinación de medicinas, esta vez en un líquido claro que hizo caer en pequeñas gotas directamente en la boca de Alicia.

Después miró a Fate y le dijo con profunda pena.

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible, Testarossa-san. La medicina que le he dado le ayudará contra el envenenamiento de la sangre…pero solo los dioses saben si realmente podrá lograrlo.-

Nanoha, apretó el brazo de Fate.

-Tienes que quedarte con ella todo el tiempo Shamal-san,- le pidió Nanoha, -Tenemos que hacer todo los posible para Alicia se recupere.-

-Yo me quedaré con ella todo el tiempo,- dijo Hayate sobrecogida, acercándose por primera vez a Alicia que yacía tendida sobre la fría piedra con una palidez de muerte.

Fate les agradeció a todos e iniciaron los preparativos para mover a Alicia a Stier Castle. La heredera pensaba que mientras más pronto estuviera su hermana segura y cuidada, más pronto podría dedicarse Fate a encontrar al maldito que le había hecho eso a Alicia.

Conforme Shamal y la doctora Atenza daban instrucciones y vigilaban el traslado de Alicia en la improvisada camilla que se usaba para los heridos en combate, Fate aprovechó para preguntar a Victoria y Micaiah que había pasado.

-Signum y Zafira con dos escuadras de la guardia están rastreándolo. La guerrera de Albión también les está ayudando. Varios ciudadanos dieron aviso, pero todavía no sabemos que ha pasado,- explicó Victoria, -Lo siento mucho, Fate.-

Fate apretó los dientes.

Primero tenía que llevar a su hermana a la seguridad del castillo. Después se preocuparía por lo demás.

Quién había hecho eso iba a lamentarlo hasta el último de sus días.

Con extrema seguridad y rodeados por las escuadras de la Guardia de Victoria y Micaiah, Fate, Nanoha y Olivie, subieron a uno de los carruajes mientras Shamal y la doctora Atenza, junto con Hayate que no quiso separarse de Alicia, iniciaron el regreso al castillo.

El recorrido duró un poco mas de tiempo de lo habitual ya que Shamal había pedido que trataran de no sacudir demasiado a la herida.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo, notaron que había un gran movimiento de guardias por todos lados.

Algunos guardias le informaron a Fate, que Signum había regresado con noticias y que había otros heridos. La Hegemon había demandado ver de inmediato a Signum y saber que estaba pasando.

-Ve con ella Fate-chan,- le dijo Nanoha apretando su brazo. –Yo iré con Shamal y Hayate y me encargare que Alicia este bien, te lo prometo. Ve con Signum-san y atrapen al maldito que hizo esto.-

Fate miró a su esposa fijamente y después hacia la camilla donde transportaban a su hermana.

-Estaré con ustedes pronto, Nanoha. Cuídenla por mí.-

Nanoha, acarició la mejilla de Fate y dándole un rápido beso la empujó para que se apurara.

Fate literalmente corrió hasta el Salón del Trono, donde nomás al verla llegar, los guardias de la puerta la abrieron de par en par para ella.

Signum estaba con una rodilla en el piso, inclinada frente a la Hegemon.

Zafira y Saber, estaban en una posición similar un par de pasos detrás de ella.

-Vaya Fate, finalmente llegas,- dijo la Hegemon poniéndose de pie.

-Estaba con Alicia, madre…la hemos traído hace algunos momentos. Es posible que la sanadora Yagami le haya salvado la vida, pero todavía tenemos que esperar…su herida es muy grave.-

-Si…eso es lo que me informan…- dijo Precia mirando con severidad a Fate. –Y Fate, ¿Cómo es que pudo ocurrir esto directamente frente a ti, justo el día del cierre de las celebraciones? Un atentando contra la familia imperial es inaudito.-

-Eso es algo que vamos a averiguar madre, te lo aseguro,- respondió Fate con las quijadas apretadas.

-Tal vez podrías empezar escuchando el reporte de tu segunda al mando,- dijo Precia mirando a Signum y haciendo una seña para que su pusiera en pie.

Signum se puso en pie, lenta casi trabajosamente. Zafira y Saber la imitaron

Fate frunció el ceño y se preguntó por un segundo si Signum estaría herida también.

Signum miró a Fate y repitió el reporte que había tenido que darle a la Hegemon.

-Seguimos el rastro de una persona,- empezó Signum con el rostro rígido, -Vestido de negro y encapuchado según todos los reportes que hemos recibido, pero no pudimos alcanzarlo. Perdimos a cinco hombres durante la persecución, varios ciudadanos que se cruzaron en el camino resultaron heridos y tres murieron antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada. El hombre escapó.-

-¡¿Qué?- increpó Fate a su subordinada sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, -¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien haya podido escapar de la Guardia Imperial y además matar a varios de nuestros hombres?-

-Esa, exactamente es la pregunta, ¿no, Fate?- intervino Precia cruzándose de brazos.

Fate miró a su madre y a los dos Huckebein a su lado, Fortis y Arnage, que la miraban también con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde esta tu esposa y sus consejeras?- preguntó Precia.

Fate miró a su madre desconcertada.

-Están con tía Olivie, en el cuarto de Alicia, cuidándola,- respondió Fate, -¿Pero que tienen que ver ellas con esto?-

Precia le hizo una seña despectiva a Signum con la cabeza.

Signum, con rostro sombrío, pidió a su vez a uno de los Guardias Imperiales que se acercara. El hombre traía una capa del uniforme de la guardia en las manos que tras inclinarse frente a Fate, la extendió en el piso para que ella pudiera ver su contenido.

-Explique, capitana Signum,- demandó Precia.

Signum apretó los puños.

-Los hombres de la guardia que murieron fueron atacados con eso,- dijo Signum señalando hacia los instrumentos frente a Fate.

Sobre la tela oscura brillaban varias estrellas metálicas de puntiagudas puntas, pequeños pero afilados cuchillos y una extraña pero atemorizante cadena metálica que terminaba en una hoz en la punta. Lo más inquietante de todos los utensilios era que todos, sin excepción, estaban manchados de sangre.

-Las estrellas y los cuchillos tenían veneno, y esa larga cadena…se llama kusarigama, y terminó en el cuello del único guardia que pudo acercarse lo suficiente al atacante de Alicia,- continuó Signum, -Algunos de los testigos afirman que el sujeto atacó a los ciudadanos que trataron de detenerlo con una espada, larga y curvada, muy diferente a las nuestras. –

Fate continuó mirando desconcertada a su segunda al mando.

-Resulta muy significativo que me digas que tu esposa y sus consejeras están en estos momentos con Alicia, Fate- dijo la Hegemon descendiendo del estrado donde se encontraba su trono dorado, -Y más aun que me digas que la sanadora de Nihon probablemente le haya salvado la vida a tu hermana.-

Fate notó como Signum se tensaba como una cuerda de arco a la mención de Shamal y se preguntó que rayos estaba pasando.

-Testarossa…- dijo Signum mirándola con una súplica silenciosa en su mirada, -Todas esas armas son usadas por los mercenarios de Nihon…los ninja.-

Fate se quedó muda por un momento.

-Si su alteza me permite,- intervino Saber dando un paso al frente para ponerse a la misma altura que Fate y Signum, -Aunque en efecto, este acto haya sido perpetrado por un mercenario ninja, esto no tiene nada que ver en absoluto con Lady Nanoha y sus consejeras.-

Precia miró a Saber con ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, si mi valiente guerrera de Albión, tiene TODO que ver con ellas… y hasta que aclaremos realmente que pasó aquí… ¡Guardias!... ¡Arresten a las tres extranjeras que están en el cuarto de mi hija y llévenlas a la Torre de Dinsmark!-

-X-

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos como siempre por las increíbles reviews y comentarios que me dejan. Realmente me hacen el día y la semana completa chicas y chicos.<p>

Y pues espero que no hayan leído este largo capitulo demasiado rápido…porque voy a estar muy ocupado en la semana ;)


	18. Verdad

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios. Lamento haberme demorado, esto de estar "desmusado" ha sido más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Este capitulo va para Keito-onessama… por sus fantásticas reviews. Te debo algunas respuestas a reviews Oneesama…pero me pondré al día pronto. Tenía que terminar este primero. Así que mientras tanto, un capitulo intenso y un poco dramático para ti en compensación por la espera. Seguramente no será tan largo como Rainhard espera…pero espero que todos lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 17. Verdad.**

-X-

-Fallaste en tu misión… ¿Por qué piensas que YO debo entregar lo acordado…si TÚ no cumpliste lo acordado?-

La voz de la Hegemon del Imperio Belka, que se encontraba pie al centro de sus espaciosas habitaciones de Stier Castle, era suave y modulada, apenas un susurro en silencio absoluto de la noche en el castillo; todavía faltaban un par de horas al menos para el amanecer y diversas velas estratégicamente ubicadas, iluminaban el espacio dejando algunas islas de sombras en las esquinas más alejadas donde los halos de luz no alcanzaban a llegar.

En una de esas zonas de negrura, a una conveniente distancia de la poderosa mujer ataviada todavía con el manto purpura y blanco que había seleccionado para la clausura de las fiestas del solsticio, se encontraba inclinada, con una rodilla y un puño apoyados en el suelo, una figura aun mas oscura que las sombras.

Ante la pregunta de la Hegemon, la figura levantó el rostro que hasta entonces, había mantenido inclinado mirando hacia el suelo.

Vestía en múltiples capas, completamente de negro donde apenas una delgada ranura sobre el rostro permitía ver unos ojos claros y profundos a la luz de las velas. Con un movimiento ágil y sutil, la figura se descubrió dejando ver un rostro femenino, delicado y fuerte a la vez y un brillante cabello broncíneo.

-Su alteza,- dijo la figura con voz ronca y profunda, -Yo le hice saber que a esa distancia es casi imposible controlar el resultado en esas condiciones…a menos que el objetivo mantenga una posición fija e inmóvil…y que nada se cruce en el camino ya que a la flecha tomaría varios segundos en llegar a su objetivo. Su hija…no, sus dos hijas…se movieron después de que yo disparé.-

-¿Y que pasa con esas insuperables habilidades ninja que me recomendaron? ¿No se supone que deberías haber considerado esa posibilidad?- preguntó Precia con voz increíblemente suave.

-Lo hice, su alteza,- respondió la mujer mirando fijamente a Precia, - Por eso su hija no esta muerta…-

-Poco faltó…- dijo Precia apretando los dientes con los ojos entrecerrados.

La Hegemon se dio la vuelta para aproximarse hasta la pequeña mesa a un lado de su enorme cama de postes recubierta de velos. Al volverse, con el mismo movimiento, arrojó una bolsa negra hacia la mujer ninja quien la atrapó ágilmente.

Ninguna de las dos se movió hasta que Precia habló nuevamente.

-Retírate ya.-

La mujer se irguió un poco, pero se mantuvo todavía inclinada.

-Su alteza…todas la salidas están bloqueadas tal como previmos que pasaría, usted me ofreció un medio para salir de la ciudad…una vez que todo hubiera pasado…- dijo la mujer mientras sopesaba el saco de oro que Precia le había lanzado.

-Y tu me ofreciste un resultado que no fue el esperado…la cosas nunca salen como una espera,- dijo Precia sin inmutarse frente a una mujer que probablemente podía matarla en menos de diez segundos, -Te recomiendo que te apresures y salgas de Dinsmark lo más pronto posible. Fate esta cada vez más frenética y seguramente no hay un solo miembro de la Guardia Imperial que no este ahí afuera…buscándote.-

Antes de que la mujer ninja pudiera moverse o hablar, una figura salió de las sombras con una espada desenvainada y se ubicó al lado de la Hegemon.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, midiéndose en la distancia.

-No llegarías muy lejos…ninja, pero puedes intentarlo si gustas…- dijo la figura con una profunda voz femenina y un dejo de arrogancia, -Lo mejor que puedes hacer es contar tus ganancias….y desaparecer… Ahora.-

La ninja apretó los dientes y contuvo un gruñido. Había sido una trampa desde el principio y ella, había caído ante el espejismo del oro que tanto pesaba en esos momentos en sus manos. Tal vez no viviera para gastarlo.

-Escolta a la señorita fuera del castillo…Cypha…sería mucho mejor si nadie las ve,- dijo Precia sin apartar los ojos de la ninja quien se puso de pie lentamente ante las palabras de la Hegemon.

Internamente, la mujer consideraba las distintas posibilidades, hasta que se decidió por la que ofrecía la mayor probabilidad de sobrevivencia. Con un movimiento ágil y rápido, cruzó en tres zancadas la habitación y con una patada certera, abrió el postigo de la ventana y saltó al vacío.

Cypha Huckebein corrió hacia la ventana solo para ver como una sombra reptaba por las paredes y los techos inferiores del castillo, alejándose, perdiéndose en la noche.

-¿Qué pasara si los hombres de su hija la atrapan…su alteza?- preguntó Cypha sin mirar a Precia.

-Será su palabra contra la mía…- respondió Precia con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa, -Pero solo por si acaso, ve que uno de tus hombres se asegure que no pueda hablar demasiado… pueden quedarse con el oro que le encuentren…Desde luego.-

Cypha se volvió hacia la Hegemon y asintió levemente con la cabeza para después preguntar, -¿Los demás preparativos?-

-A primera hora…avisa a Fortis que convoque a Graham y al consejo en el salón del Trono. El momento ha llegado.-

La alta mujer morena sonrió ampliamente antes de hacer una reverencia frente a la Hegemon y dirigirse a la puerta.

Cuando la Hegemon estuvo nuevamente a solas, se aproximó a la ventana por donde la ninja había saltado para cerrarla suavemente. Después, sin moverse de donde estaba, dijo con voz serena -¿Vas a salir o te vas a quedar ahí rumiando lo que sea que tengas en mente?-

Durante un par de segundos nada pasó, hasta que se escuchó el tenue sonido de un panel deslizándose contra la piedra de los anchos muros.

Olivie salió de las sombras hacía la tenue luz de la velas. Su rostro, habitualmente sereno y hermoso, se veía desencajado. Se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia de Precia, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que temblaba por el esfuerzo.

-¿Ahora necesitas mi permiso para hablar?,- dijo Precia volviéndose para mirarla, -Siempre has sido muy diligente para tomarte esas libertades conmigo.-

Pese a las palabras de la Hegemon, Olivie se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mas tratando de controlarse y cuando habló, su voz todavía reflejaba ese esfuerzo.

-Estas cometiendo un error tan grande…tan…absoluto…que sus consecuencias pueden solo ser equivalentes…Precia….si sigues adelantes con esta locura, no solo vas a destruir todo lo que has construido con tanto esfuerzo…con los sacrificios de tantos…

Al punto, el rostro de la Hegemon se endureció y se aproximó a su prima para tomarla del brazo con fuerza y sacudirla.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Cómo te atreves a calificar de locuras mis propósitos?... ¡Tu sabes mejor que nadie cual es mi objetivo!... ¡Que el imperio Belka sea el único, el más poderoso; la consolidación del sueño que Enzo me encomendó!-

-¡Enzo pensaba en la gente!- rebatió Olivie sacudiéndose del agarre de Precia, -¡Había una razón para la consolidación del Imperio más allá de la pura vanidad y ansia de poder!...Claus seleccionó a Enzo por una razón…- Olivie jamás pensó que se referiría de esa manera a un hombre que había llegado a odiar por arrebatarle a la única mujer que amaba pero no pudo contenerse ante las palabras de Precia y continuó, -A él no le interesaba el poder sin sentido como a los Huckebein, los Gaiz, los Grendel o los Graze….¡Con lo que estas haciendo tu no eres para nada diferente todos ellos y estas traicionando…!

Lo que fuera que Olivie estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpido por una violenta bofetada de Precia que la sacudió hasta dejarla de rodillas en el frío suelo de piedra.

Cuando Olivie levantó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Precia estaba clavados en ella, duros y fríos.

-Al parecer necesitabas recordar con quien estabas hablando…- dijo Precia mucho más calmada pero un dejo de amenaza todavía podía sentirse en su tono y su mirada, _"No me desafíes"_ parecían decirle sus ojos a Olivie.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Precia desde donde se encontraba, hincada en el piso, Olivie rebatió con voz triste, -Pensé que le hablaba a la mujer que amo….Pero al parecer me equivoque.-

Precia se quedó repentinamente congelada ante las palabras de Olivie pero más que nada, ante la forma en que la estaba mirando al decirlas. Desde que había contraído matrimonio con Enzo, Olivie no había vuelto a decir que la amaba…Aunque antes de casarse, había jurado que la amaría…por siempre, casi como en los mismos votos matrimoniales Belka.

Olivie se puso de pie lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Precia.

-Esto ha sido demasiado Precia…lo que le estás haciendo a Fate, lo que le has hecho a Alicia, lo que te estas haciendo a ti misma, y lo que le harás al imperio si continuas….- dijo Olivie con profundo dolor.

-Si esa ninja estúpida hubiera haber hecho su trabajo como le fue ordenado, Alicia no estaría herida…- dijo Precia casi como para sí, -Ese no era el objetivo.-

-Fate lo era,- dijo Olivie con determinación y la Hegemon la miró apreciativamente, -Pretendías que Fate pensara que su esposa o su familia, o al menos alguien de Nihon, había tratado de matarla…Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperabas… y ahora pretendes aprovechar las circunstancias solo para acusar a Nihon, ¿no es así?-

-Que la sanadora esa haya salvado a Alicia es loable…- dijo Precia, -Pero eso solo ayuda a que los demás vean a Nihon como aun más sospechoso de ese ataque.-

-Fate no lo ve así, Precia… ella está destrozada por Alicia y por lo que le estas haciendo a la mujer que ama,- dijo Olivie, acercándose agregó con voz suave, -Recapacita Precia, por favor…-

Pero su argumento no hizo sino enfurecer aun más a la Hegemon.

-¡¿Y desde cuando ama Fate a esa extranjera? ¡Eso es una estupidez sin sentido! La UNICA razón para ese matrimonio era apoderarnos de Nihon de la manera más económica posible. Ahora tenemos los argumentos para hacerlos nuestros y borrar a todos los opositores, incluyendo a esa molesta e inútil esposa de Fate.-

-Fate no hubiera peleado en el Racheakt de la forma que lo hizo si no la amara Precia…- siguió Olive, -No puedes hacerle esto ahora.-

Precia le dio la espalda a su prima y se alejó hasta una de las mesas donde varios pergaminos descansaban.

-El amor es para las sirvientas, los caballerangos y los plebeyos… Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de tomar decisiones con base en el amor Olivie. Pensé que ya habías aprendido esa lección en particular,- dijo Precia tomando uno de los pergaminos sobre la mesa y volviéndose, lo tendió a Olivie.

-Tomamos las decisiones que tenemos que tomar sea cual fuere el precio.-

Olivie miró el contenido del pergamino horrorizada, después miro a la Hegemon para decirle con voz estrangulada, -Estas olvidando quienes son tus aliados y quienes tu enemigos Precia… no te permitiré hacer esto.-

Precia entrecerró los ojos y preguntó, -¿Ahora vas a traicionarme?-

Olivie no respondió.

-Tu sabes cual es el destino de los traidores Olivie….no pienses que me detendré porque se trata de ti….Ya te lo dije, hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer.-

Olivie sostuvo la mirada de Precia varios segundos y después se volvió para regresar por el panel secreto por donde había entrado. La Hegemon la observó en silencio y algo dentro de ella se retorció ante la última mirada que Olivie le dirigió. Pese a que nunca se lo había dicho, siempre había admirado el espíritu de su prima, su firme determinación de nunca darse por vencida, de nunca dejar su lado…su lealtad a prueba de todo.

Sin embargo, esa vez sentía que por primera vez, Olivie no iba a estar a su lado.

-Estaré en mi habitación, así ya sabrás a donde enviar los guardias cuando sea necesario,- dijo Olivie antes de salir y después se perdió en las sombras.

Precia se quedó varios minutos, inmóvil, solo mirando hacia la oscuridad por donde Olivie había salido.

-X-

Pese a lo que había dicho, Olivie no fue a su habitación. Utilizó la red de túneles del castillo que tan bien conocía, para acercarse lo más posible a las habitaciones de la Guardia donde sabía que pese a la hora, Fate todavía estaría.

Y no se equivocó.

Fate había trabajado toda la noche con la guardia en búsqueda del atacante de su hermana.

Tras tocar levemente la puerta, Signum le abrió. Solo la capitana de más confianza de su sobrina y Fate misma, estaban en la habitación.

Sobre la mesa frente a Fate, varios mapas desparramados mostraban las zonas de la ciudad que la guardia estaba barriendo en busca de la ninja. Olivie apretó los puños. Ella tampoco hubiera imaginado que el enemigo estaría tan cerca, en todos los aspectos.

Aunque su pecho dolía con el conocimiento que tenía, decidió no darle esa información en particular a Fate…al menos de momento. Había otros asuntos mucho más urgentes que tenía que comunicarle y en los que solo Fate podía intervenir. Causar una confrontación aun mayor de la que ya estaba en marcha entre Precia y Fate no haría sino empeorar la situación.

Fate, con el rostro serio y desmejorado, levantó la mirada de la mesa para mirar a su tía en cuanto entró, pero ni ella, ni Signum hablaron. Los acontecimientos de esa noche habían tenido una cuota muy alta de sinsabores y tristezas para ambas y Olivie se estremeció solo de recordar lo cerca que habían estado de un incidente mayor.

Tras la repentina orden de la Hegemon para arrestar a su esposa y sus consejeras, el caos se había desatado.

Los guardias se lanzaron a cumplir las órdenes de su Hegemon pero Saber y Signum les salieron al paso para impedirlo.

Afortunadamente para Fate y para todos, nadie desenvainó su espada frente a la Hegemon, lo cual hubiera sido una grave afrenta para su investidura que no habría sido perdonada. Al grito de Fate todos se detuvieron pero las órdenes de la Hegemon no se modificaron.

Fate tuvo la presencia de ánimo para no retar a su madre en público e hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos para garantizar la seguridad de su esposa y ganar tiempo.

_-Yo haré cargo…madre, -_ había dicho sosteniendo el brazo de Signum para que esta no desenfundara,_ -Yo encontraré al culpable y aclararé esto…pero…reclamo…la custodia de mi esposa y sus consejeras.-_

La Hegemon no había cedido ni un ápice de terreno y ante los argumentos de Fate, siempre tuvo algo que decir en detrimento de Nanoha, Hayate y Shamal.

_-¿Reclamas?-_ había dicho Precia, _-Esa mujer o su familia o su país, pueden haber mandado matar a tu hermana…o a ti… _

_- ¿Vas a poner en riesgo la estabilidad del imperio por su trasero? ¿No resulta increíblemente conveniente que justo ahora, repentinamente, haya decidido caer rendida ante ti y abrir las piernas?..._

_-Al parecer las tres mujerzuelas ejercen las artes de la prostitución con extrema maestría ya que ni tú, ni tu capitana, ni seguramente tú propia hermana si pudiera; pueden pensar adecuadamente cuando se trata de ellas…_

_-Esperaba un poco más de cerebro de tu parte…ilustre guerrera de Albión…._

Uno tras uno, Fate aguantó los argumentos y respondió a todos con la misma, inefable e inquebrantable determinación.

_-Es mi esposa, y no permitiré que sea tratada como una vulgar traidora sin que este plena e indiscutiblemente comprobado…Es mi derecho defender a mi esposa y lo hare.-_

Megane Alpine cómo miembro del consejo y Carim Gracia como sacerdotisa, habían inclinado la balanza al interceder a favor de Fate. Carim ofreció que su guardia personal estaría en todo momento con la guardia que Fate asignara para custodiar a su esposa y Megane sugirió que dado que lo que Fate solicitaba era justo, la Hegemon podía designar un censor.

Saber, hablando en representación del reino de Albión, se había ofrecido como tal.

_-Mi deber como caballero me obliga con su Alteza, -_ había dicho inclinándose ante Precia, _-Pero mi honor demanda que vele por Lady Nanoha con justicia.-_

Precia, por primera vez, no había tenido más remedio que ceder. Al parecer la extranjera contaba con más aliados de los que imaginaba.

Pero la Hegemon confiaba en que nada cambiaría el desenlace final.

Fate había tenido la dolorosísima tarea de ir por Nanoha y sus consejeras hasta la habitación de Alicia, acompañada de Signum, Vita, Saber y Schach Nourea aunque solo Fate y Signum entraron a la habitación para comunicar las terribles noticias.

Nanoha apenas podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

_-¡No puedes pensar que nosotras hemos tenido algo que ver en esto!-_ casi gritó señalando a Alicia, inconsciente tendida en la cama, aferrándose a Fate con fuerza. Hayate y Shamal las miraban con tanta sorpresa y terror que Fate estuvo segura en ese momento que ninguna de ellas había estado involucrada.

Pero saberlo y probarlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Estremeciéndose al recordar el trágico destino de Sieglinde y Konrad Jeremiah, Fate se prometió con todas las fuerza de su corazón que eso no pasaría con su esposa. Ella no lo permitiría.

Le tomó un buen rato calmar a Nanoha y hacerle ver que la única posibilidad de ganar tiempo, era que las tres accedieran a ser retenidas bajo custodia en la Torre de Dinsmark.

Finalmente, Nanoha comprendió que no tenía otra alternativa y solo con las promesas de Fate y la presencia de Saber asegurándole que las protegería a toda costa en la torre mientras Fate y Signum aclaraban la situación, accedió a ir a la Torre en compañía de Saber, Vita y Schach.

Fate, había tenido que aguantar viendo como se llevaban a su esposa y desde ese momento, se había dedicado con frenesí, junto con todos los efectivos de la guardia imperial, a buscar al verdadero perpetrador.

No había pensado en ninguna otra cosa hasta ese momento que Olivie se presentaba frente a ella.

Si Fate hubiera estado más atenta habría notado el sutil cambio en su tía, pero estaba abrumada por la preocupación por Nanoha y la frustración de no haber obtenido resultados después de tantas horas. Cada minuto que pasaba, la posibilidad de poder atrapar al ninja se hacía más y más pequeña.

-Tenemos que hablar, Fate- dijo Olivie. Signum se movió para salir pero Olivie la detuvo tomándola del brazo como Fate lo había hecho la noche anterior, -No caballero Signum, quédese por favor…lo que tengo que decir, les incumbe a las dos.-

Fate y Signum se miraron con preocupación.

Olivie miró a una y a otra y después inspirando, dijo la manera más clara y sintética que pudo, -Tu madre está planeando invadir Nihon.-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Fate y Signum al unísono.

-Eso no es posible,- dijo Fate, -Los tratados que firmamos a raíz de mi boda con Nanoha…-

Fate se interrumpió al ver que Olivie negaba con la cabeza.

-Los tratados tienen una cláusula unilateral de no agresión,- explicó Olivie con tristeza, -Dado que Nihon fue el territorio anexado…pacíficamente, en…retribución, ellos no podían emprender ninguna acción ofensiva unilateral contra el Imperio.-

Fate miró a Olive quedándose muda de pronto.

-Pero no hay ninguna agresión contra el Imperio…- intervino Signum con la preocupación marcando su rostro.

Olivie se mantuvo en silencio mientras Fate y Signum procesaban lo que les acababa de decir. Las dos eran guerreras brillantes e iban a llegar, invariablemente a la misma conclusión.

-Esto ha sido una trampa desde el principio,- dijo Fate al fin, -Alguien está tratando de inculpar a Nanoha para justificar esa invasión y saltarse los tratados.-

Olivie asintió.

-¿Quién….?- preguntó Fate apretando los puños con rabia.

-¿Quién sino?- intervino Signum mirando a Fate con rabia, -Los Huckebein deben haber estado guardando esto desde la muerte de Veyron…-

Fate se mantuvo en silencio y Signum agregó, -Testarossa…ellos son los únicos lo suficientemente cercanos a tu madre para convencerla una monstruosidad así.-

Con un profundo dolor en su pecho, Fate tuvo que reconocer que Signum tenía razón. La mirada y el silencio de Olivie solo corroboraban lo que la capitana había dicho.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese ninja,- dijo Fate apoyándose sobre la mesa.

-Más que eso, Fate- dijo Olivie acercándose a ella para apoyar una mano gentil sobre el hombro de su sobrina, -Tenemos que hacer algo para salvar a Nihon.-

Fate levantó el rostro y la miró con sorpresa.

-Se lo debes a tu esposa, Fate- dijo Olivie, -Si, tenemos que encontrar a ese ninja para probar la conspiración de los Huckebein y salvar a Nanoha, pero tenemos que salvar a su país antes que nada…Tu madre planea una invasión total. En unas horas, presentará el decreto ante el consejo y para como están las cosas…Nadie va a decir que no. La gente esta enardecida por Alicia. Cuando la Hegemon en persona culpe a Nihon, nadie va a pensar en tu esposa.-

Fate tuvo que reconocer que Olivie tenía razón.

Durante una hora completa, las tres mujeres sopesaron las diferentes posibilidades, las alternativas…los costos de cualquier paso en falso. Hasta que finalmente Fate, ordenó:

-Llama a Zafira, Signum.-

Si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, bien podían acusarla de conspirar contra la Hegemon que era prácticamente conspirar contra el Imperio. Y aunque fuera la misma heredera imperial oficial, iba a terminar apresada en la Torre junto con su esposa.

Tomar medidas antes de que su madre dictara el decreto pondría a Olivie en una situación extremadamente vulnerable, Fate lo sabía, pero Olivie había aceptado cargar el riesgo y la responsabilidad.

Y tampoco era como si Fate tuviera muchas opciones.

Cuando su altísimo guerrero, estuvo frente a ella, Fate ya tenía listo varios pergaminos sellados frente a ella.

-Zafira,- le dijo, -Nunca he tenido una misión tan importante para ti como esta que te encomendaré.-

Al punto Zafira, quien ya había estado toda la noche afuera en búsqueda del atacante de la hermana de Fate, se puso alerta.

-Una maquinación mucho más allá de nuestras posibilidades está en marcha en contra del País de mi esposa. Es una injusticia en toda regla que no puede ser permitida. Debes ir a Nihon, a toda velocidad y hablar con el regente Takamachi para que evacuen la ciudad y se pongan a salvo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, deben atacar al ejercito Belka. Este,- dijo entregando un par de los pergaminos a Zafira, -Es el salvoconducto para la familia real de Nihon, así como una petición de asilo para Kveland y Angfang en mi nombre. Nihon es ahora una provincia Belka por los que los lideres de esas naciones, no deben temer proteger a Nihon si no hay un ataque al Imperio.-

Zafira tomó los rollos y espero por las últimas instrucciones de Fate.

-Estas son tus instrucciones, Zafira; selladas por mí…Nadie podrá acusarte de traición por cumplir mis ordenes,- dijo Fate tendiéndole el último de los rollos, -Ve, lo más rápido posible Zafira…Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo.-

Zafira se inclinó ante Fate, -Cuenta conmigo, llegaré a tiempo.-

Fate apretó su hombro. Ella contaba con eso, por eso lo había elegido a él.

-Ve con él Signum, envía halcones a los puntos donde Zafira deberá cambiar sus caballos.-

Signum asintió y los dos hermanos salieron dejando a Fate y Olivie a solas.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Fate preguntó, -¿Cómo te enteraste tía Olivie?

Olivie, que se sentía física y emocionalmente exhausta, evitó momentáneamente la mirada de Fate. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era dar más explicaciones comprometedoras y mucho menos que a nadie, a Fate entre todas las personas. Su sobrina sabía que tenía una relación muy cercana con su madre…pero no tenía idea del alcance de la misma. Había muchas cosas que todavía no podía decirle. Y por mucho que le doliera, todavía no podía desprenderse de su lealtad hacia Precia.

Decidió mentir…una vez más.

-Encontré el pergamino donde establece el decreto en su habitación ayer tarde por la noche…Discutimos, trate de convencerla de que no lo hiciera….-

-Pero no te escuchó,- terminó Fate por ella son semblante sombrío.

Había sido lo más cercano a la verdad.

Fate se dejó caer en una silla cercana a la mesa donde apoyó los codos para sostener su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Vamos a liberar a tu esposa Fate. De momento, has hecho lo correcto enviando a Zafira. Incluso si no podemos detener el decreto de tu madre, al menos ellos tendrán una oportunidad. Al ejercito le tomará varios días reagruparse y prepararse para una invasión de esa magnitud,- dijo Olivie tratando de animar a Fate.

-¿Y que pasará con Nanoha mientras tanto?- preguntó Fate sintiéndose frustrada e impotente.

-Tienes que permanecer a su lado y darle la fortaleza que necesita en estos momentos…Ella debe estar segura de que cuenta contigo, Fate.-

-Tengo que encontrar al maldito que ataco a Alicia…- dijo Fate apretando los puños.

-Por el momento tienes a toda la guardia imperial en esa tarea Fate,- dijo Olivie acercándose para acariciar el largo cabello de sobrina que todavía llevaba en la coleta alta que había usado para la ceremonia de clausura de las fiestas del solsticio y su armadura de gala, -Pronto amanecerá, creo que Nanoha apreciaría mucho que estuvieras con ella.-

Fate miró a su tía y sin decir más, salió apresuradamente hacia la Torre.

Desde que Saber y Schach se había llevado a Nanoha, su furia había sido tan intensa que no había pensado en nada más que encontrar al atacante. Dolía tanto pensar en donde y cómo estaría Nanoha que simplemente no se permitía pensarlo.

Pero Olivie tenía razón. Debía estar al lado de su esposa…por mucho que le doliera verla en esa situación.

-X-

La oscuridad de las celdas de la Torre de Dinsmark era total…ya sea que fuera de día o de noche. Para los prisioneros eso no importaba ya que en las celdas interiores, nunca se veía un rayo de sol. La única iluminación provenía de las velas o las antorchas que los guardias usaban para ir y tirarles algo de comida, y vigilarlos.

Algunas de las celdas eran múltiples y varios presos sin esperanza se apiñaban en el reducido espacio donde pasarían el resto de sus vidas, aunque esta no fuera muy larga una vez que llegaban a esa situación. En invierno, casi a diario, uno, dos o más, morían; sino debido al frío, a las enfermedades.

Otras celdas eran individuales, pero igualmente oscuras. El único privilegio con que contaban sus ocupantes era la soledad de su propia miseria.

La Torre no es un lugar de placer, solían decir los guardias. Debía ser el infierno en la tierra para los que cometían los peores crímenes.

Nanoha había visto con terror las condiciones que tenían a las hermanas Florian, pero al menos, gracias a la intervención de Alicia, habían dejado que Shamal las atendiera y gracias a Fate, las habían ubicado en una zona, donde al menos, había antorchas en los pasillos.

Ella se había estremecido la primera vez que había ido a ese lugar…donde ahora se encontraba confinada.

Hayate y Shamal estaban en la misma celda que ella y las tres se abrazaban, sentadas sobre una manta en suelo frío mientras se cubrían con las otras mantas que Schach les había dado.

Un privilegio con el que pocos en la Torre de Dinsmark contaban.

Schach se mantenía en la entrada del ala de celdas donde Nanoha y sus consejeras estaban confinadas, mientras que Saber había decidido quedarse en la puerta misma de la celda, fiel a su promesa de no perder de vista a Nanoha en ningún momento.

Y así las encontró Fate cuando se acercó a la celda seguida de cerca por uno de los carceleros de la Torre y Garyu. Dado que el no formaba parte de la Guardia Imperial, respondía solo ante la Hegemon y ante Megane Alpine, en ese orden, por lo que pese a lo que Fate dijera; hasta que ella fuera Hegemon el iba a cumplir con las órdenes que la Hegemon le había encomendado.

-Nadie puede entrar a esa celda, Mariscal Testarossa,- dijo Garyu siguiendo a una Fate que caminaba frente a él con largas zancadas.

Solo se detuvo hasta que sus manos aferraron los barrotes de la celda donde se encontraba su esposa.

-¡Nanoha!-

Nanoha que se había quedado inmóvil al escuchar los pasos acercarse y que había sentido su saltar al escuchar nombrar a Fate, se puso de pie de un salto cuando la vió.

-¡Fate-chan!-

Fate sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver a Nanoha y escucharla dirigirse a ella con el sobrenombre cariñoso que había empezado a usar los días anteriores…solo cuando estaban en la intimidad.

Nanoha se aproximó a la pesada reja que hacía de puerta para su celda y se tomaron de las manos entre los barrotes. Tras mirar a su esposa y acariciar su rostro de esa forma, Fate se volvió nuevamente hacia Garyu y el carcelero.

-Abran la celda,- ordenó.

-Eso no es posible,- insistió Garyu, -La Hegemon ha ordenado que nadie entre o salga de esa celda. –

Fate lo miró extremadamente seria. Bajo la luz de las antorchas, sus ojos se veían temibles pozos de ira rampante pero su voz sonó nítida, fría e implacable.

-Nadie va a salir… pero yo voy a entrar Garyu…Incluso tu deberías tener el sentido común suficiente para entender que no es sabio contradecir de esta forma a la heredera imperial….A alguien que tarde o temprano va a tener poder de decisión sobre tu vida… O tu muerte.-

El rostro de Garyu se mantuvo inmutable pero tragó con cierta dificultad ante el argumento de Fate.

-Todos nos quedaremos aquí, Ejecutor…Nadie quiere contravenir las ordenes de su Alteza, pero debe reconocer que la Mariscal Testarossa no es simplemente cualquier persona,- intervino Saber y Schach la secundó.

-Me pone en una situación muy difícil de manejar, Mariscal,- dijo Garyu cediendo un poco. De una forma o de otra, el cuello que estaba en juego era el suyo.

-Yo hablaré con mi madre Garyu. Habrá muchos testigos de que no estas desobedeciendo órdenes sino siguiendo las mías,- dijo Fate señalando a las otras mujeres.

Con un gesto de resignación, Garyu le hizo una seña a su acompañante quien abrió la pesada reja para dejar entrar a Fate.

Apenas hubo cruzado el umbral, Fate apretó a Nanoha entre sus brazos. Durante varios minutos solo estuvieron así, abrazadas en silencio. Shamal y Hayate, que se habían puesto también de pie al ver a Fate, se dirigieron a una de las esquinas para darles un poco de privacidad en las precarias condiciones en que se encontraban. Afuera, todos se volvieron y cuando la celda volvió a cerrarse una vez que Fate entró

-Lo siento mucho,- murmuró Fate al cabo de un rato sin soltar a Nanoha.

La pelirroja se separó un poco de Fate y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la hizo mirarla. Dentro de la celda, poca luz de las antorchas de pasillo llegaba, apenas lo suficiente para moverse en la penumbra.

-Alicia-chan…. ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Nanoha preocupada.

-Todavía dormida con las medicinas que le dio Shamal….pero estable,- respondió Fate. –Pero yo….-

Nanoha no la dejó continuar poniendo sus dedos en sus labios.

-No…no vuelvas a decir que lo sientes. Esto no es tu culpa,- dijo Nanoha forzándose a sonreír, -Tú solo has tratado de protegernos.-

Aun en la oscuridad en la que se encontraban podía leer las huellas que el cansancio y la preocupación habían dejado en el rostro de Fate. Ella tenía que ser fuerte y darle fortaleza a su esposa aunque por dentro sintiera que temblara como una hoja ante la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría.

Fate apretó los dientes con fuerza. No lo estaba haciendo del todo bien.

-Voy a encontrar a quien atacó a Alicia y todo esto se va a aclarar Nanoha…- dijo con fiera determinación, -Alguien va a pagar por cada segundo que pases en este lugar…con creces.-

Nanoha acarició el rostro de Fate y se puso de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

-Lo sé….Vamos a estar bien. No te angusties demasiado por nosotras…Saber-san y Schach-san estarán aquí…Vamos a estar bien, - dijo Nanoha tratando de sonar convincente y de creerlo ella misma.

Fate abrazó nuevamente a Nanoha con fuerza, debatiéndose sobre si decirle algo a Nanoha sobre el posible ataque a su país.

Finalmente, sintiendo a su esposa temblar ligeramente entre sus brazos, decidió no darle más preocupaciones y tristezas a Nanoha hasta que el decreto de acción militar no fuera un hecho irrevocable.

Sabiendo que pronto tendría que dejarla, Fate la abrazó con más fuerza. No quería soltarla. No quería irse de esa celda dejando a Nanoha en el frío y la oscuridad.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

No solo tenía que encontrar al misterioso y letal atacante sino también tenía que evitar una invasión, arbitraria e injusta…y también tenía que descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo eso.

Inspirando profundamente, con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar, se apartó con mucha suavidad de Nanoha.

-Vendré después…-dijo acariciando el cabello y el rostro de Nanoha, -Signum también vendrá en un rato más.-

Nanoha asintió y también con renuencia se alejó de Fate para que esta pudiera irse.

Con infinita tristeza, Fate aferró uno de los barrotes de la celda con fuerza y cuando el carcelero la abrió, se obligó a salir.

También se obligó a mirar una vez hacía Nanoha de pie en medio de esa celda con los barrotes entre ellas y grabó a fuego esa imagen en su mente. Ese sería el mejor aliciente que tendría para no descansar día y noche si era preciso para sacar a su esposa de ahí.

Antes se emprender el regreso a Stier Castle, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Saber.

-No tema por ella, Lady Testarossa,- le aseguró la rubia guerrera extranjera a Fate.

En otras condiciones, los celos la hubieran carcomido pero en esos momentos, Fate se sintió agradecida de que Saber y no otra persona estuviera ahí al lado de Nanoha mientras ella hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando salió hacia el sol naciente y el punzante frío matutino, una sola determinación levantaba su corazón: Liberaría a Nanoha, a como diera lugar.

-X

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana Fate se concentró junto con Victoria y Micaiah a buscar al atacante por cada rincón de Dinsmark, envió a sus mejores rastreadores liderados por Signum en todas direcciones a la redonda y mandó mensajes con halcones a los puestos de guardia en los alrededores de la ciudad para que sus hombres cerraran también el cerco desde afuera….

Sin ningún resultado.

Alicia todavía se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Para el mediodía, casi todo Dinsmark escuchó y se paralizó cuando la Hegemon convocó al Consejo de Nobles y los altos militares del ejército con el coro de decenas trompetas entonando el Llamado de Guerra Belka.

Hacía más de quince años que un llamado de Guerra de esa magnitud no se escuchaba en la Ciudad.

Fate, que regresaba en esos momentos al castillo sintió que corazón se encogía cuando desde el patio principal de Stier Castle, tras escuchar el llamado, vio como el enorme pendón con el emblema del Imperio Belka en verde y oro que ondeaba orgulloso desde la punta más alta de Stier Castle, descendía lentamente.

Ese pendón solo se movía de su posición original por dos motivos: Para ondear a media asta en señal de luto imperial…o para ser remplazado por el pendón negro y dorado de la declaración de guerra. Cuando la bandera no se detuvo a la mitad, Fate casi se sintió culpable de no sentirse aliviada por su hermana y corrió hasta el Gran Salón del Trono. Victoria y Micaiah temiendo lo mismo que Fate, corrieron con ella.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino, más y más gente se fue cruzando en su camino.

Todo aquel que era alguien en el Imperio, se dirigía hacia el encuentro con la Hegemon.

El general Graham acompañado por otros generales y jefes militares Belka y aliados, Megane Alpine, Victoria Dalgrün Madre, Mikel Chevelle padre de Micaiah, así como los grandes representantes de la nobleza Belka asentados en Dinsmark: Crozelg, Gaiz, Lanster, Magnus, Liese, Stratos, Segbrecht,…Huckebein… y seguían llegando más.

Fate tragó pesadamente. Todos se veían extremadamente serios y sombríos. Muchos de ellos eran conservadores recalcitrantes. Fate contó a sus aliados y se encontró con muy pocas opciones. Tanto que se sintió aliviada cuando la representante de la doctrina, la sacerdotisa Carim también llegó poco antes de que la Hegemon hiciera su aparición en el abarrotado salón.

Fate no sabía si Carim Gracia contaba dentro de sus pocos y limitados aliados, pero al menos sabía por su tía Olivie,que la sacerdotisa no comulgaba con los conservadores extremos.

Fate llegó a la conclusión de que su única alternativa era apelar al sentido común de los mandos militares. Iniciar una campaña a principios de la temporada invernal sería costosísimo en términos no solo económicos, sino de otros múltiples recursos.

Si no podía convencerlos de la injusticia de la acción, al menos trataría de apelar a la racionalidad.

Sin embargo, esas ligeras briznas de esperanza se hicieron añicos cuando la Hegemon hizo su aparición en el Gran Salón del Trono.

Precia, que siempre…siempre había portado exquisitos y elegantes mantos y vestidos en Stier Castle desde su compromiso con Enzo Testarossa, apareció portando la dorada armadura imperial y el rojo manto de guerra del Hegemon.

Fate miró a su madre boquiabierta. Al igual que todos los demás.

Precia era una estratega formidable, por algo había dirigido los últimos diez años de expansión del Imperio con mano dura e implacable sumando un éxito tras otro. Había estado en los campos de batalla al inicio de la expansión, como le correspondía a un líder. Pero aunque era una excelente esgrimista, nunca estado en medio de una sangrienta batalla como Enzo o Fate lo habían hecho. La Hegemon solía criticar el excesivo espíritu de guerrero combativo que su esposo mantuvo hasta su muerte aunque por otro lado, incitaba y promovía la imagen de Reina Guerrera de Fate mientras despreciaba la poca disponibilidad de Alicia para ese papel.

"_El Hegemon no es un simple soldado o un guerrero…Es EL GUERRERO,"_ solía decir, _"Su gloria debe estar muy por encima de todos los demás, no basta con ser invencible hay que ser inalcanzable."_

Con el tiempo, había dejado que los grandes estrategas militares Belka se hicieran cargo de llevar las conquistas bajo sus órdenes y con el tiempo, el lugar supremo había correspondido a Fate.

Hasta ese día.

El silencio se extendió por todo el Salón y solo se escuchó el tintinear de la armadura de Precia hasta que se detuvo al borde del estrado del Trono y a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no se sentó en él sino que se mantuvo de pie. Su cabello brillante, caía suelto y glorioso enmarcando un rostro implacable.

No hubo nada que Fate pudiera hacer.

No hubo nada que pudiera decir.

La Hegemon solo tuvo que desenvainar y levantar la espada que había pertenecido a Enzo Testarossa y a otros tantos Hegemon en el linaje Belka para que toda la sala se alzara con un solo rugido.

Cuando éste finalmente se aplacó, hasta entonces la Hegemon habló. Y su discurso fue muy corto.

-Hemos recibido un ataque directo al corazón del Imperio Belka. Un ataque que solo puede ser respondido de una sola manera…Que ondee la bandera negra en el cielo de Dinsmark.-

Ya todos habían leído el decreto que la Hegemon había emitido esa mañana. Los jefes militares habían recibido sus instrucciones. Todos hablaban en términos de una determinación tomada, acatada y respaldada.

Hasta entonces Fate entendió porque ella no había recibido ningún comunicado.

Precia en persona iba a comandar el último y definitivo ataque que consumaría la expansión del Imperio sobre Nihon.

Tras eso, las diversas órdenes y comandos fueron para determinar las movilizaciones, los números, los generales a cargo…las acciones. No había sido una deliberación. La decisión había sido tomada desde mucho antes. Fate se enteró como las primeras avanzadas saldrían de inmediato y el grueso del ejército que todavía estaba apostado en Nihon, recibiría centenas de refuerzos provenientes de diversas partes del Imperio. Tal como estaba planteado en las instrucciones que habían recibido, la Hegemon planeaba arrasar con Nihon en un ataque rápido, masivo, incuestionable.

Fate se alegró de haber enviado a Zafira esa madrugada pero estaba empezando a dudar si su amigo y guerrero de confianza llegaría a tiempo para que esa acción realmente contara para algo.

Precia dio sus ultimas instrucciones generales y se preparó para tener una reunión exclusivamente militar para las acciones más inmediatas. En ese momento, Fate aprovechó para solicitarle un momento a solas a su madre para hablar.

-No es el mejor momento…Fate,- dijo Precia mirando a su hija con un dejo enojo, -Yo esperaba que este fuera tu lugar, tu liderazgo…-

-Madre…esto es un error. No podemos iniciar un ataque masivo, una guerra a esta escala, solo por la sospecha que Nihon haya estado involucrado en este incidente,- dijo Fate mirando a su madre con una suplica.

-¿Piensas darle tiempo a nuestros enemigos para seamos nosotros los atacados?- preguntó la Hegemon.

En lugar de responder, Fate preguntó, -¿No te parece que todo esto es muy conveniente para los planes de alguien?-

Y la respuesta de su madre, la dejó helada; no solo en el cuerpo, sino también en el corazón.

-Desde luego Fate…Resulta muy conveniente para _nuestros_ planes.-

-X-

Todos los intentos de Fate y sus reducidos aliados, Olivie, Carim…la líder de la respetada familia Dalgrün, fueron fútiles.

El gran monstruo de la guerra estaba hambriento y en movimiento, y al parecer todos estaban ansiosos por alimentarlo.

Al atardecer de ese día, lo único que Fate podía pensar era como iba a decirle a Nanoha la noticia.

Antes de dirigirse a la Torre para ver a su esposa, pasó a la habitación de su hermana que todavía con una palidez de muerte, estaba tendida, frágil e inconsciente.

-Me haces tanta falta en estos momentos,- murmuró Fate arrodillada junto a la cama de Alicia, rozando la mano de su hermana que descansaba sobre las gruesas frazadas.

La tarea que Precia había asignado a Fate durante esa incursión era la de proteger a la ciudad mientras la mayor parte del ejercito salía presto para la guerra. Solo la Guardia Imperial quedaría para proteger la capital del Imperio.

Esos mismos hombres que Fate tenía buscando desesperadamente a quien habían atacado a su hermana.

Fate había protestado pero la Hegemon ni siquiera había escuchado sus argumentos.

-Esa es tu misión Fate. Proteger a los ciudadanos y la ciudad. ¿No tienes suficientes efectivos? Solo pon las prioridades en su lugar. Encontrar a ese individuo no va a curar a tu hermana…Asegurar la ciudad protege al Imperio.-

Pero Fate no podía simplemente aceptarlo.

Aceptar eso implicaba aceptar perder a Nanoha.

Así que mantuvo a la mitad de sus efectivos todavía rastreando y buscando en las afueras de la ciudad y a la otra mitad en la tarea de protección que su madre le había encomendado.

Aunque eso no resolvía el problema principal.

Decirle a Nanoha que una guerra avanzaba hacía su hogar, país y su familia; hacía todas aquellas cosas que amaba y que había tratado de proteger casándose con ella.

Sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre ella, se puso de pie y se encaminó sola hacía la Torre de Dinsmark.

Las calles de la ciudad, hervían con la actividad frenética de los preparativos para el ejército. Y sola en medio de la ciudad, la Torre se alzaba su silueta como un ominoso recordatorio de las injusticias que se habían cometido y las que se iban a cometer.

Aun desde la distancia, alumbrada solo por las luces de las antorchas, Fate reconoció la figura que esperaba en la entrada de la Torre.

Saber.

La guerrera ni siquiera espero a que Fate desmontara para preguntarle.

-¿Es verdad lo que la Capitana Signum me ha informado? ¿El Imperio esta declarando la Guerra al Reino de Nihon?-

Fate se tensó. El tono de Saber no había sido desafiante, ni siquiera sonaba como un reclamo. Sin embargo, Fate sentía que fallaba de todas la maneras posibles con su respuesta.

-Es verdad.-

Las dos mujeres rubias se miraron durante largos segundos.

Al final, Saber fue la primera en hablar.

-Lady Nourea y yo evitamos que Lady Nanoha y sus consejeras se enteraran. La capitana Signum nos lo informó a nosotros pero los guardias de la Torre están frenéticos.-

-Yo me haré cargo,- dijo Fate y se aprestó a entrar a la Torre.

-Lady Testarossa,- la llamó Saber. Fate se volvió a mirarla. Los ojos de la guerrera de Albión, claros y nítidos brillaban con determinación y algo más que Fate no pudo descifrar.

-Por las instrucciones de mi Rey, debo presentarme con su madre pero regresare. Lo he prometido.-

-Todos hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer Sir Saber…-dijo Fate, -Le agradezco lo que ha hecho ya.-

Tras inclinar la cabeza ante Fate, Saber se encaminó a tomar su caballo.

Mientras caminaba por los sórdidos y oscuros pasillos de la Torre, Fate casi agradeció que Saber no estuviera presente para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle a Nanoha.

Al llegar a la celda se encontró con Signum, Vita y Schach custodiando la puerta.

Signum miró a Fate y lentamente negó con la cabeza. Fate sintió un peso aun mayor en su corazón. Nanoha y sus consejeras seguían sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Fate envío a Vita en busca del guardia para que le permitiera la entrada a la celda. No podía decirle a Nanoha lo que tenía que decirle con una reja de barrotes entre ellas.

-Fate-chan….- la llamó Nanoha en cuanto la vio, poniéndose de pie para ir a su encuentro. La esperanza que brillaba en los ojos de Nanoha se apagó lentamente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Fate.

Fate y Nanoha, tomándose de las manos con los barrotes entre ellas, se miraron hasta que el guardia llegó para abrir la puerta a Fate. Por la expresión del hombre, Vita debía haberle dejado muy claro que debía abrir la puerta y mantener la boca cerrada.

Fue hasta que estuvo adentro que Nanoha trató de preguntar pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

"_¿Qué puedo preguntarle?"_ pensaba Nanoha sintiendo la angustia crecer en su interior ante el silencio de Fate, _"¿Si ha encontrado al atacante? ¿Si Alicia-chan esta bien? ¿Si ha despertado?"_

Nanoha sabía ya la respuesta a esas preguntas sin necesidad que Fate le dijera nada. Su esposa habría llegado con un talante mucho muy diferente si tuviera alguna respuesta diferente a lo que ya le había dicho esa mañana. No habían encontrado al atacante y Alicia-chan no había mejorado.

Entonces Nanoha, lo notó.

Algo mucho peor pasaba.

La mirada atormentada de Fate hablaba de un peso que iba mucho más allá de esos hechos tristes y lamentables.

-Fate-chan…- susurró mientras Fate la abrazaba con fuerza. Mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho esa mañana.

Con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, temiendo lo que Fate venía a decirle, Nanoha permaneció en silencio, hasta que el abrazo de Fate se aflojó y se apartó para tomarla por los hombros.

Aun en la penumbra, Nanoha podía ver que los habitualmente bellos ojos de Fate estaban oscurecidos por una carga que la rebasaba.

-Nanoha…- empezó Fate luchando por encontrar las palabras y fallando.

Hasta que Nanoha no pudo más.

-Dime por favor Fate-chan…- suplicó poniendo las manos en el pecho de Fate, -es mucho peor no saber que está pasando.-

Inspirando profundamente Fate lo dijo en la única forma que podía ser dicho.

-Dinsmark…ha declarado la guerra en contra de Nihon…-

Nanoha palideció.

Durante unos segundos su mente estuvo en blanco. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpear a Fate… quería golpear a quien sea que fuese el culpable de lo que estaba pasando…pero no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas y solo se quedo, inmóvil, en silencio; conmocionada por la noticia.

Fate la abrazó lenta y cautelosamente, esperando una explosión que nunca se produjo.

Y eso estrujo su corazón mucho más que si Nanoha le hubiese gritado y golpeado.

-He tomado algunas medidas,- dijo Fate todavía abrazando a Nanoha, -Zafira salió muy temprano esta mañana hacia Heian-Kyo con un mensaje para tu padre.-

Solo en ese momento Nanoha levantó la cabeza para mirar a Fate y un ligero brillo de vida resplandeció en sus ojos.

Fate le explicó entonces a Nanoha como esa mañana había recibido la noticia de las intenciones de la Hegemon y había enviado a Zafira para alertar a su padre para evacuar la ciudad y minimizar las pérdidas humanas.

Era un paliativo mínimo si es que se podía llamar así. La familia y el pueblo de Nanoha iban a perderlo todo. Y todavía no había nada que Fate pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Cada minuto que pasaba la posibilidad de impedir el ataque y la invasión a Nihon se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

Nanoha no dijo nada ante las noticias de Fate y solo se quedó laxa e inmóvil en brazos de esta.

-Nanoha,- la llamó Fate varias veces preocupada, sin obtener respuesta. Su esposa se mantenía con la cabeza inclinada y mirada oscura y perdida.

Hasta que una mano sobre el hombro de Fate intervino.

Fate se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos azules, muy brillantes de Hayate.

-Nanoha-san…va a necesitar un poco de tiempo…Fate-san…Todas lo vamos a necesitar.-

Con el corazón desgarrado, Fate miró a Hayate y lentamente se apartó para que la consejera pudiera abrazar a su ama y amiga. Cuando Shamal se acercó Fate pudo ver el brillo de un río de lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por el rostro de la doctora.

Las tres permanecieron abrazadas en silencio en medio de la oscura celda.

Fate, alejada algunos pasos de las tres mujeres, escuchó como la armadura de Signum tintineaba ligeramente con el esfuerzo que la guerrera hacía para no golpear lo primero que tuviera a mano. Ella entendía la frustración de su segunda al mando a la perfección por que ella misma temblaba de impotencia ante el dolor y la humillación de la mujer que amaba.

El guardia, aterrado ante la visión de Fate y Signum, hacía un buen rato que se había ido dejando las llaves y la responsabilidad a Schach y a Vita que solo permanecían de pie, envaradas y en silencio en la penumbra.

Durante mucho rato, en ese pasillo de la torre de Dinsmark, solo se escuchó el lento crepitar de las antorchas.

Las lágrimas de los guerreros siempre son silenciosas.

-X-

Durante los dos días siguientes, Fate no durmió, no comió y apenas tomó algún líquido.

No podía perder tiempo en banalidades como esas.

La noche había caído ya y su madre saldría al amanecer del siguiente día rumbo a Heian-Kyo, el ataque a la capital de Nihon se llevaría a cabo tan pronto la líder suprema del Imperio llegara sin ninguna demora o concesión. El ejercito estaba listo y aprestándose alrededor de la ciudad.

Dinsmark por otra parte estaba vacía y silenciosa. Los ciudadanos sabiendo que una gran guerra se aprestaba fuera de la ciudad estaban ansiosos y expectantes.

Halcones y cuervos iban y venían en todas direcciones con órdenes, instrucciones y mensajes en clave.

Alicia se había estabilizado pero seguía inconsciente.

Fate sabía que el tiempo se le terminaba. Tenía que encontrar la forma de detener a su madre esa misma noche o todo estaría perdido.

Avanzando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones, Fate estrujaba su mente para hallar una solución ya que no tenía todavía ninguna pista del atacante o de sus cómplices. Con la ayuda de Victoria que había obtenido un permiso especial para permanecer en Dinsmark con Fate, y Signum habían llegado a la conclusión que de alguien debía haber ayudado al atacante. Por muy hábil que fuera, nadie podía desaparecer de esa forma.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Fate pasó de largo por la puerta de la que era su habitación matrimonial con Nanoha y un ruido proveniente del interior, la hizo detenerse.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Pese a lo avanzado de la hora, todos sus efectivos estaban o asignados en una posición o tomando un breve descanso para después relevar a otros. Signum la había convencido que no podía mantener a todos los guardias imperiales con los que contaba en ese ritmo frenético y sin descanso todo el tiempo.

Signum insistía en que Fate misma tenía que comer y descansar pero la rubia simplemente no podía sentarse o recostarse sin pensar en la mirada vacía de Nanoha. La respuesta de su esposa había mejorado ligeramente los días siguientes, pero su mirada estaba cada vez más desesperanzada.

Y Fate simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Y por eso no podía parar un segundo.

Mirando a la puerta de la habitación que habían compartido, pensó que aunque no cejara en su empeño, si debía descansar. Ya estaba empezando a escuchar ruidos extraños.

Cuando se aprestando para seguir hacía su habitación, un nuevo ruido la puso en alerta y desenvainando su espada se preparó para entrar en la habitación que, con Nanoha y sus consejeras presas en la Torre, debía estar completamente vacía.

El ruido que había escuchado era muy real y venía del interior de la habitación.

Fate abrió la puerta y la recibió una oscuridad total. La ventana de la habitación estaba cerrada por lo que ni siquiera la más leve iluminación entraba del exterior. Solo las antorchas del pasillo alcanzaban a crear una isla de luz a la entrada de la misma y un poco más allá. Después de eso, solo se veía negrura.

Fate aguzó la vista y el oído, y entro con cautela en la habitación. Conforme sus ojos se habituaban a la oscuridad, identificó el contorno de las cosas que conocía tan bien de ese espacio. La mesa donde había trabajado, el mueble empotrado donde guardaba sus pertenencias y sus armas…la cama donde le había hecho el amor a Nanoha….

Un segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que la puerta se cerrara y Fate terminara con el filo de una espada en su cuello rodeada solo por la oscuridad.

-No se mueva Mariscal Testarossa…- dijo una voz suave y ronca que Fate estaba segura que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Fate se mantuvo inmóvil tratando de evaluar la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Si suelta su espada en este momento y promete quedarse quieta…le daré muchas de las respuestas que esta buscando,- ofreció la voz.

Con lo que la persona había hablado Fate tenía ya una buena idea de su posición y altura, aún en la oscuridad.

-De acuerdo,- dijo y aunque dudaba que su atacante pudiera realmente verla, hizo como si fuera a soltar su espada pero en el último momento se apartó del filo de la espada en su cuello y se lanzó al ataque.

Su ataque hubiera funcionado contra muchos otros atacantes pero no contra el que tenía enfrente.

En cuestión de segundos, tras una combinación de golpes violento y certero, Fate se encontró tendida en el piso, boqueando por meter aire a sus pulmones y sin su espada.

-Debió ahorrarnos esto a ambas,- dijo la figura dejándola tirada en el piso mientras encendía una pequeña vela y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

Todavía tratando de recuperarse y de incorporarse, Fate se encontró de pronto frente a una figura totalmente cubierta de negro que apuntaba una extraña espada curva hacia su rostro.

-Entienda Mariscal Testarossa, si hubiera querido matarla…a usted o a quien fuera, lo habría hecho hace mucho ya.-

Fate con más oxigeno llegando a su cerebro, entendió frente a quién se encontraba.

-Alicia….- murmuro con dificultad, -Tú heriste a Alicia.-

La figura bajo un poco la espada que apuntaba hacia Fate pero no la envainó.

-Mas bien…traté de no matarla,- clarificó la mujer.

-Mataste a otros,- gruño Fate cada vez más consiente y despejada. Nunca la habían dejado fuera de combate de esa manera.

-Hubiera querido evitarlo, matarlos no era parte de mi tarea, pero no fue posible,- dijo la mujer. No había arrepentimiento en su voz pero el tono era sombrío.

La palabra clave de lo que la mujer había dicho, se abrió paso como fuego en hierba seca en la mente de Fate abrasándola. Con la mayor dignidad que le fue posible reunir se puso de pie y se enfrentó a la figura frente a ella.

La figura, tal y como había hecho noches atrás, descubrió su rostro para que Fate la mirara a la tenue luz de la vela.

-¿Tu tarea?- preguntó Fate con rabia.

La mujer asintió. –Una tarea me fue asignada. Aunque las cosas no salieron exactamente como se esperaba.-

-¿Qué tarea?- quiso saber Fate sintiendo que la rabia había encendido algo en su interior que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿¡Qué tarea!- volvió a preguntar Fate con enojo.

La mujer cuya posición había sido relajada hasta ese momento, se acomodó en posición de ataque.

-Ambas podemos ayudarnos Mariscal Testarossa…Tal y como le dije, le daré las respuestas que busca pero necesito algo a cambio,- dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fate quien jamás se imaginó lo que la otra mujer respondería.

-Seguridad.-

Fate se quedó muda unos instantes.

Era evidente para Fate que esa mujer había previsto y planeado el momento de su encuentro. Mientras la guardia imperial se deshacía buscándola, ella estaba ahí con Fate. Ella había provocado estar ahí con Fate. Buscando seguridad. O eso decía. Fate se debatía pensando que hacer.

"_¿Es una nueva trampa?"_ pensaba Fate, _"En mi vida había visto a una persona como esta. Si ha podido llegar hasta aquí para encontrarme… ¿Por qué no me mató? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser atrapada justo aquí, en el castillo de Dinsmark? ¿Y porque llega ofreciendo respuestas a cambio de seguridad?"_

Las posibilidades hacían que Fate se estremeciera.

-Cada vez queda menos tiempo…Lady Testarossa…. ¿cual será su decisión?- insistió la mujer.

-Antes de responder,- dijo Fate, -Hay algo que necesito saber…-

La mujer hizo un gesto vago que se hubiera podido interpretar como un asentimiento.

-¿Eres realmente de Nihon?- preguntó Fate con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

La mujer envainó su espada y la ajustó a la banda de tela que rodeaba su cintura.

-Soy de Nihon…- dijo la mujer, -Pero no ha sido Nihon quien me asignó la tarea y para quién la hice…Y tampoco imaginé las consecuencias que el trabajo que acepté tendría para mi país.-

Casi sin darse cuenta, Fate suspiró.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó después.

La mujer hizo un gesto de fastidio pero respondió, -Los ninja no tenemos nombre…pero puedes llamarme….Arf.-

-Si respondes mis preguntas…te ofrezco seguridad…Arf,- dijo Fate mirando a la mujer abiertamente.

De manera sucinta y directa, quizá demasiado para lo que Fate podía soportar, Arf le explicó cómo había sido reclutada por un hombre guapo pero de apariencia frágil y delicada…que siempre estaba al lado de la Hegemon y quién le había informado desde el principio hasta el final en que consistiría su tarea. Le explicó a Fate el pago que le había sido ofrecido y el procedimiento a realizar. También le dijo que el encargo había sido hecho directamente por la Hegemon del Imperio Belka.

Fate sintió que se mareaba y se obligó a mantenerse firme; se obligó a escuchar hasta el final.

Arf le contó todo de principio a fin a Fate, desde que había llegado a Dinsmark para las fiestas del solsticio de invierno hasta esa noche en que había preparado todo para encontrarse con ella para ese único fin, pasando por los preparativos que tuvo que hacer, las reuniones que había tenido y el pago que había recibido y por quien.

-No importa cuanto me ha pagado….simplemente no había manera de que pudiera salir de la ciudad con vida,- le explicó Arf al final.

Fate entendió finalmente lo que había pasado.

-¿Has estado en el castillo todo el tiempo?- preguntó.

-Así es,- dijo Arf con satisfacción. –Ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados buscando afuera…De hecho, has buscado a tus enemigos afuera cuando han estado adentro desde un principio…-

Aplausos desde el exterior cortaron las palabras de Arf y pusieron a las dos mujeres en alerta.

Los aplausos siguieron mientras la puerta se abría.

Arf miró a Fate con enojo y desesperación.

La iluminación exterior de las antorchas hacía que la figura se recortara a contraluz y que fuera casi imposible identificar sus facciones.

Era un hombre, alto y muy delgado, eso Fate lo podía decir. Pero cuando la figura avanzó dentro de la habitación todavía aplaudiendo con lentitud, el efecto de contraluz disminuyó y aún a la luz de la velas Fate sintió que su corazón se hundía al reconocer las facciones del hombre.

-Finalmente….alguien de afuera ha tenido que venir para explicarte todo…Siempre has sido así querida Fate…demasiado densa para darte cuenta de lo obvio.-

Fate estaba muda e inmóvil, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿No vas a darme la bienvenida? …¿Es que acaso no me has extrañado?-

Aun con la ventana cerrada, se escuchó un gran alboroto proveniente del patio exterior del castillo. Gritos. Relincho de caballos. Choque de espadas.

Y dentro de la habitación tenuemente iluminada, la voz de Fate como un murmullo al fin.

-Veyron.-

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano por sus reviews.<p> 


	19. Traición

Gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 18. Traición.**

-X-

-Vaya…parece que estas sorprendida de verme, querida amiga.-

Veyron caminó lentamente dentro de la habitación, separando los brazos ligeramente de su cuerpo para descubrir la larga espada que ya llevaba desenvainada y que había mantenido en la sombra detrás de él.

-Sería mucho mejor si no te mueves chica-ninja, aunque me mates con uno de tus artilugios…la heredera imperial podría sufrir un daño irreparable y tu estarías aun más jodida de lo que ya estás,- dijo Veyron con una sonrisa socarrona dirigiéndose a Arf pero sin apartar la vista de Fate, con la punta de su espada levantándose en dirección a ella.

Arf, mucho más alejada de Veyron que de Fate, ya estaba considerando sus posibilidades. Todo indicaba que alguien además de ella había considerado que ese era el momento oportuno de hacer su jugada.

Conteniendo su frustración, Arf llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que esperar y ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. El recién llegado bloqueaba la puerta con su cuerpo, afuera se escuchaba un caos y nada le aseguraba a Arf que en el pasillo no había más hombres esperando. Miro a Fate, pero la rubia al parecer todavía estaba recuperándose de la impresión de volver a ver a un hombre que supuestamente estaba muerto. La espada que Arf le había hecho soltar, estaba tirada en el piso. No había manera de que Fate la recuperara de momento sin exponerse.

-¿No vas a saludarme?- dijo Veyron dirigiéndose nuevamente a Fate ya que tuvo cierta certeza de que Arf no se movería, -No todos los días uno recupera a un querido amigo que regresa de la tumba…pensé que estarías exultante.

-¿Cómo…?- fue lo único que Fate alcanzó a preguntar.

Veyron rio y se aproximó aún más a ella.

-Con ayuda desde luego…una que ni yo mismo esperaba después de que la persona que yo pensaba que era mi amiga incondicional me dejó ahí tirado como basura… - La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Veyron y su semblante se desencajó. –Me dijeron que ni siquiera regresaste al día siguiente para verme Fate…que no hubieron funerales y que mi 'amiga' nunca lloró por mí…-

-Estuve inconsciente tres días después de nuestro duelo Veyron…todo había terminado cuando…-

-¡No!- gritó Veyron saltando de pronto hacía Fate mientras ponía el filo de su espada en su cuello, -¡Todo terminó desde mucho antes!... ¡Desde el momento en que pusiste los ojos en esa maldita extranjera y te olvidaste de todo lo que realmente importaba!-

Fate no se movió pese a tener la espada de Veyron en el cuello y sostuvo su mirada sin decir nada.

-Pero, no te preocupes….- dijo Veyron volviendo a sonreír, -Tu querida esposa ya está en el sitio que le corresponde y pronto tendrá lo que se merece…Cómo puedes escuchar, ya nos estamos haciendo cargo de los cosas…-

Fate se tensó.

Nanoha.

Nanoha estaba en la torre. El ruido en el patio exterior había aumentado indicando que los pocos miembros de la guardia que estaban en el castillo estaban peleando férreamente contra…alguien.

Fate sintió que la desesperación apretaba su garra sobre ella.

Tenía que salir.

Tenía que ir con Nanoha.

Tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

Alicia.

…Alicia estaba inconsciente en su habitación.

Su madre.

…Precia estaba haciendo los preparativos para salir con su escolta la mañana siguiente.

Si ella estaba en la situación en que se encontraba, ¿Cómo estaban Alicia y su madre? ¿Nanoha? Veyron estaba ahí hablando con ella, y seguramente no había llegado solo. Fate apretó los puños.

Veyron rio con ganas.

-¿Finalmente te estas dando cuenta de las cosas…querida amiga?- preguntó alejándose un poco de Fate. –Si, he tenido ayuda. Incluso de esa ninja que esta ahí detrás de ti y que pretende ahora negociar contigo. Es una mercenaria que no tuvo escrúpulos para traicionar a su patria por una bolsa de oro, harías bien en reconsiderar a tus aliados Fate. Pero quienes más me han ayudado no son como ella. Ellos si se preocupan por nuestro imperio y porque esté en las manos realmente apropiadas….que no han sido las de tu madre, y tampoco van a ser las tuyas... El Imperio Belka… únicamente puede pertenecer a los verdaderos nobles…-

Fate entendió finalmente. El hombre que Arf le había descrito no podía ser otro que Fortis Huckebein. Y ella había caído en su trampa desde un principio. La verdadera pregunta ahora era, ¿Quiénes estaban junto con Fortis y su familia? ¿Quiénes eran, además de ellos, los verdaderos enemigos que había fallado en ver?

-Yo hubiera podido defenderte…yo le insistía a Fortis y a Karen que tu eras diferente a tu madre y que no debíamos hacerte daño,- dijo Veyron mirándola con un profundo resentimiento, -Pero mi fe en ti fue retribuida con castigo….Fortis no ha dejado de recordármelo un solo día desde que desperté después de nuestro….duelo….Y ahora todo ha cambiado.-

Fate supo al mirar a Veyron que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él. Tenía que salir de ahí e ir por Nanoha, pero Veyron estaba extasiado en su 'victoria' y necesitaba restregar en la cara de Fate cuan listos habían sido.

-Tu madre pensó que el plan de Fortis sobre los rebeldes había sido brillante. Una manera ideal para deshacerse de esos enemigos políticos que no estaban del todo de acuerdo con que tú subieras al Trono Belka… Lo único que no pensó fue que destruiríamos a sus aliados y no a sus enemigos con él… A ella es a la única que debes culpar de tu situación Fate- dijo Veyron riendo.

Durante su charla Veyron había relajado un poco el amague de su espada sobre Fate. Arf supo que no tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Con un movimiento veloz, la ninja arrojó una de sus shuriken hacia la espada que apuntaba hacia el cuello de Fate. El violento golpe de metal contra metal produjo incluso una chispa y Veyron incluso retrocedió un paso ante la sorpresa; Fate se lanzó por su espada y cuando Veyron se preparaba para atacarla con la cara contraída de furia, su espada chocó contra la katana de Arf.

Veyron apretó los dientes y retrocedió. Su cuerpo bloqueaba el paso a las dos guerreras hacia la salida…pero ellas eran dos. Simplemente con Fate, armada, ya habría tenido suficiente. Y tampoco sabía cuanto podrían tardar sus refuerzos. Había seguido a Fate desde un rato atrás y no había podido contenerse cuando la vio entrar a su habitación matrimonial. Incluso cuando la escuchó hablar con Arf había pensado que tenía posibilidades si Fate estaba desarmada…Pero con las dos aliadas, lo mejor era retirarse.

Con rápido movimiento, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Dos shuriken más de Arf se clavaron profundamente en la puerta medio segundo después de que Veyron la cerrara.

Mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo Veyron estaba seguro que ellas no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir. Los hombres de Fortis ya estarían tomando control del Stier Castle para esos momentos. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera a Fate en sus manos.

Arf miró a Fate. La heredera quería salir corriendo tras Veyron pero algo mucho más grave estaba pasando y ella ya no tenía el control del castillo. Apagando la vela que Arf había encendido, se aproximó a la ventana y la abrió.

En el patio del castillo varios hombres embozados de negro se enfrentaban con algunos soldados de la guardia Imperial, estos últimos superados en número, no podrían sostener la desigual batalla mucho tiempo más.

Fate contuvo apenas una exclamación de furia. La habían tomado completamente por sorpresa en el momento que Stier Castle estaba más vulnerable. El hecho de que hubiera sido una alevosa traición de alguien en quien su madre confiaba no aliviaba la aplastante sensación de fracaso que sentía.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí,- dijo Fate volviéndose con el rostro endurecido para mirar a Arf, -Y no nos queda mucho tiempo.-

-No sabemos como están las cosas ahí afuera, tenemos que evitar encontrarnos con alguien,- dijo Arf volviendo a cubrir su rostro hasta que solo sus ojos quedaron visibles.

Considerando que ya no sabían quien era amigo y quién enemigo, Fate no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

-Hay maneras, - le dijo a Arf, -Sígueme.-

Todas las habitaciones de los miembros de la familia Imperial tenían pasadizos secretos para usar en situaciones de emergencia. Hacía mucho que Fate no usaba el de su habitación. Alicia y ella solían jugar en los pasillos que conectaban sus habitaciones hasta tarde por la noche desde que supieron la existencia de ellos, evitando la vigilancia de sus padres.

Nunca habían tenido que utilizarlos para una situación de emergencia. Hasta ese momento.

Presionando algunas de las rocas cercanas de una las columnas de su habitación, un panel lateral se deslizó dejando entrever una boca aun más negra de oscuridad en la penumbra en que se encontraban. Fate se apresuró por ella y una vez que ambas estuvieron adentro, volvió a cerrar la compuerta y la oscuridad se las tragó por completo.

El pasadizo era estrecho y asfixiante, uno podía tocar los muros laterales sin necesidad de extender completamente los brazos. Fate había hecho ese recorrido siempre al menos con una pequeña vela, pero en ese momento estaban en la oscuridad total. La rubia sabía que aun así podía llegar hasta la habitación de su hermana así que le indicó a Arf que ella marcaría el camino. La ninja la siguió con increíble destreza.

No habían avanzado mucho sobre el túnel cuando una leve luz se apareció varios metros frente a ellas. Al fondo del pasadizo por donde Fate y Arf avanzaban, se vislumbraba una tenue luz que cada vez se hacia más brillante. En esa zona, el pasadizo, daba vuelta a la izquierda y continuaba hasta la habitación de Alicia y de su madre.

Alguien portando una luz, avanzaba sobre esa zona del pasadizo y venía hacía ellas.

Fate y Arf se prepararon.

Lo primero que vieron fue la punta de una espada.

-¡Espera! – indicó Fate a Arf apenas a tiempo para evitar que la ninja lanzara alguno de sus ataques.

Signum, con la armadura y el uniforme manchados, portando una pequeña antorcha estaba de pie frente a ellas.

-Me da gusto que lo hayas conseguido Testarossa,- dijo Signum. –Acabo de estar en tu estudio y ya había hombres registrándolo, no estaba segura de si te habían atrapado o no…hasta que él llegó pidiendo refuerzos para atraparte... Entonces decidí venir por aquí.-

-¿Lo has visto?- preguntó Fate que para ese momento ya había llegado hasta donde estaba Signum en la esquina de los dos pasadizos. No había necesidad de aclarar a quien se refería.

-Si,- dijo Signum con pesar, -Por eso supe también que no estabas sola.-

La ninja y la guerrera Belka se miraron con extremo recelo.

-Arf va a ayudarnos Signum, le he prometido mi protección…y la verdad acerca de lo que ha pasado aquí,- dijo Fate, -Pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo que ir por Nanoha, poner a salvo a Alicia y a mi madre.-

Signum negó con la cabeza.

-Ya me hice cargo de que Vita y dos de nuestros guardias lleven a Alicia a un lugar seguro. Victoria con todos los hombres que pudimos reunir fue a reunirse con la Hegemon mientras yo venía por ti. La zona de los aposentos de su alteza era un hervidero de intrusos. Ella y tu, quizás Alicia, son los objetivos principales, Fate…no puedes ir con la Hegemon ahora… no si quieres proteger el Trono…Para el mundo, tu eres la heredera oficial…Mientras ellos no te atrapen, hay esperanza.-

Fate apretó los puños con fuerza. Signum tenía razón. Ella ya lo había pensado mientras hablaba con Veyron, mientras avanzaba por el oscuro pasadizo.

Signum prosiguió, -No si además…quieres llegar a la Torre.-

-¿Sabes algo de la situación en la Torre?- preguntó entonces Fate mientras reiniciaba la marcha por el pasadizo por donde Signum había llegado.

-La situación en la ciudad se puso caótica de repente. Alguien tiene que haber abierto las puertas de par en par a los intrusos para que nos tomaran por sorpresa de esta forma…En la Torre deben tener más posibilidades de resistencia… Desafortunadamente, no se más…- dijo Signum apretando los puños, -En lo que venía por Alicia, por ti y la Hegemon, también envíe a Micaiah hacia allá. Saber esta con ellas, también Schach. Deben estar resistiendo.-

Fate sabía que ellas eran buenas y leales, pero no podía confiar en nadie para proteger a Nanoha.

Varios metros mas adelante, llegaron a una confluencia de pasadizos. El de la derecha llevaba a las habitaciones de Precia. El de la izquierda llevaba hacía afuera del castillo.

Fate se detuvo unos segundos.

No habría vuelta atrás una vez que decidiera que camino seguir.

Sintiendo que algo se desgarraba en su interior, avanzó con decisión, tomando el pasadizo de la izquierda.

-X-

El trayecto de Stier Castle a la Torre de Dinsmark fue una experiencia que Fate jamás había vivido en su vida. Ella había estado en campos de batalla, peligrosos y violentos, llenos de humo y sangre…pero donde todos eran soldados experimentados y peleaban de frente. Todos sabían a lo que iban.

Ahí estaban en plena ciudad, no en un campo de batalla. Y no eran soldados los que morían. Era la ciudad de Fate que se había convertido en un campo de batalla y sus ciudadanos los que morían.

Los guerreros negros asolaban diversas zonas de la ciudad en grupos de ocho o diez hombres, que sobre sus caballos incendiaban casas, creaban bloqueos y confusión…y mataban a todos aquellos con los que se encontraban. No había un solo frente de ataque y los capitanes de Fate pese a las ordenes de Signum y Victoria habían dado estaban siendo sobrepasados por los diferentes flancos y por una estrategia que nunca habían visto.

No había un orden, ni se podía apreciar un plan establecido. No había una estrategia. Cada grupo de guerreros parecía tener un objetivo diferente al de los demás pero uno solo en común: Crear el mayor caos y la mayor destrucción posible.

Fate y Signum, tras enfrentarse a varios de ellos terminaron cubriéndose con capas y yelmos negros de los soldados negros caídos para poder avanzar por las asoladas calles de Dinsmark más rápidamente. Arf ya iba vestida de negro pero aun así tomó uno de los yelmos.

Con esa cubierta les fue mucho más fácil llegar a la torre pese a que durante el camino, no pudieron evitar confrontarse con algunos de los guerreros negros para evitar más daños a los ciudadanos de Dinsmark de lo que ya sufrían. Fate tuvo que recurrir a todo su coraje para no abandonar su camino a la Torre y quedarse a combatir con los intrusos.

-No podemos Testarossa,- le había dicho Signum al ver como se debatía.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Fate con rabia e impotencia, -Tenemos que reagruparnos, ver con que fuerzas contamos y planear algo….-

Ocultas detrás de una de las construcciones cercanas a la torre, pudieron ver como un par de escuadrones de guerreros negros estaban ya atacando la puerta frontal de la Torre que como una fortaleza, resistía los ataques fácilmente. La misma estrategia que los intrusos habían seguido en la ciudad no iba a funcionar ahí.

Pero Fate sabía que no tardarían en darse cuenta. Aunque las guerreras belka no sabían que numero de fuerzas los atacaban o con que recursos contaban, si tenían claro que ellos todavía tenían la ventaja estratégica y al parecer numérica, de momento.

Moviéndose lo más sigilosamente posible con ayuda de las sombras, las tres mujeres finalmente lograron llegar a una de las entradas laterales ocultas de la Torre. Al igual que Stier Castle; la Torre de Dinsmark, pensada como una fortaleza desde históricos tiempos inmemoriales, tenía más de una forma de entrar y de salir. Una de las capillas que la Doctrina tenía distribuidas en diferentes partes de la ciudad, era uno de esos accesos a la Torre.

Con la ayuda de las antorchas preparadas para tal fin, que siempre estaban disponibles en los accesos secretos, no les tomó más de algunos minutos llegar al patio principal de la torre donde una actividad frenética tenía lugar.

La primera en verlas fue Micaiah, quién desde los muros de la Torre gritaba ordenes.

Fate sintió una profunda desazón. Muy pocos hombres, principalmente guardias de la Torre, corrían de un lado a otro, preparándose lo mejor que podían para el asalto que sabían que vendría. Esos hombres eran guardias, carceleros, no soldados. Incluso la imponente figura de Garyu, de pie junto a Micaiah, no fue suficiente para animar a Fate.

La guerrera de larga cabellera negra bajo prontamente al encuentro con Fate para darle su reporte de la situación.

-¡Gracias a todos los Dioses!,- dijo tan pronto la vio, -No sabíamos cómo estaba la situación en el castillo, pero me alegra que estés aquí.-

Al igual que Signum, Micaiah también miró con extremo recelo a Arf, quien optó por descubrir su rostro y su cabeza y mirar a las guerreras de Fate de frente.

-Te lo explicaré de inmediato, pero primero vamos con Nanoha,- pidió Fate dirigiéndose al interior de la Torre, -En el camino puedes decirme como está la situación.-

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de la Torre, Micaiah le contó a Fate como había estado la situación en la Torre. Ella había logrado llegar antes de que el caos alcanzara su punto culminante para encontrarse que Saber con ayuda de Schach, había organizado las pocas fuerzas de la torre para resistir, y habían liberado a Nanoha y a sus consejeras, ubicándolas los cuarteles de la regencia de la Torre y no en las celdas donde originalmente estaban, a la espera de tener noticias…O de tener que tomar una decisión extrema.

-Signum me ordenó que la prioridad era garantizar la seguridad de tu esposa y sus consejeras, así que ya teníamos todo listo para hacerlas partir por uno de los túneles de escape, hacía afuera de la ciudad,- explicó Micaiah, - Fue lo primero de lo que me hice cargo en cuanto llegué. Todo está listo para que puedan salir al momento. Si no sabía de Signum o de ti y la situación comenzaba a ponerse difícil, iba a ordenar evacuarlas por esa vía.-

Fate miró a Signum con agradecimiento. Su capitana había aplicado el mismo plan que habían concebido el día de su fatídico duelo con Veyron… para el caso de que perdiera. Ella no había perdido pero al parecer, ese plan no iba a quedar desperdiciado después de todo.

Antes de llegar a los cuarteles de la torre donde estaba Nanoha, Fate le contó a Micaiah y Signum, aunque esta ya sabía una parte, acerca de la historia de Arf, su encuentro con Veyron y su teoría acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

-Fortis Huckebein y su familia tienen que ser las cabezas de este…golpe,- explicó Fate con el rostro tenso, -Esperaron a que todo el ejército saliera de Dinsmark y aprovecharon nuestro momento de mayor distracción mientras buscábamos al misterioso agresor de Alicia, para atacar. Los principales problemas son que no sabemos realmente quién más a parte de ellos esta involucrado en esta insurrección y tampoco sabemos que fuerzas tienen.-

-Asumamos que no podemos confiar en nadie,- dijo Micaiah mirando con serena furia a Arf.

-Ella estará de nuestro lado…- dijo Fate con firmeza.

-Hasta que le convenga traicionarnos…- intentó decir Micaiah.

-¡Basta!- dijo Fate con furia, deteniendo su marcha repentinamente mientras miraba a Micaiah y a Signum con dureza. –Lo que esta pasando no es solo el resultado de lo que Arf hizo… esto hubiera pasado incluso si ella no lo hubiera hecho, de alguna u otra forma… Si hay alguien a quien culpar, solamente es a mí por haber sido tan ingenua….-

Todas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Signum dijo en un susurro.

-No podías inferir en las decisiones de la Hegemon.-

Fate se irguió con determinación. No era momento de dudar.

-Y mi madre no podía prever que alguien de toda su confianza la traicionaría de esa forma,- dijo pensando en cómo y dónde estaría su madre en esos momentos. Confiaba en Victoria pero su madre era impredecible.

-Solo alguien cercano a nosotros puede destruirnos completamente,- dijo Arf haciendo que todas se volvieran a mirarla. –Lamento el daño que le he causado Testarossa-san. Ahora tengo una deuda de honor con usted, sé que sus capitanas me ven solamente como una mercenaria oportunista, pero cumpliré con lo que usted me solicite.-

Fate miró fijamente a la mujer ninja y después rehízo su camino hacía donde estaba Nanoha.

Si que tenía una misión para esa mujer ninja.

-X-

La puerta de los aposentos del capitán en jefe de la Torre se abrió de pronto sin que mediara ningún aviso previo.

Nanoha se quedó un momento petrificada mirando la figura vestida de negro que había entrado, cubierta de sangre y cenizas antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Fate-chan!-

Fate y Nanoha se abrazaron con fuerza en medio de la habitación. Por primera vez desde los últimos días, Fate sintió el peso del mundo había sido levantado de sus hombros. Nanoha estaba a salvo y en sus brazos.

Pero el sentimiento no duró demasiado antes de que un puño frío se cerrara su corazón con el pensamiento de lo tenía que hacer para asegurar que así siguiera siendo.

Lo primordial era mantener a su esposa a salvo.

Aunque no pudiera seguir en sus brazos.

Fate separó ligeramente a Nanoha de su abrazo para mirarla.

-¿Qué está pasando Fate-chan? Saber-san nos liberó hace una hora aproximadamente y nos trajo aquí pero no sabemos que está pasando. ¿Alicia-chan?- preguntó Nanoha antes de que Fate pudiera decir nada.

Con el corazón pesado, Fate supo que la verdad iba a ser dolorosa también para Nanoha pero no podía ser evitado. No podía ocultarle a su esposa lo que estaba pasando.

-Dinsmark esta bajo ataque Nanoha. Los intrusos…nos tomaron por sorpresa, - al decir esto bajo ligeramente la mirada, -Y entraron no solo a la ciudad, sino a Stier Castle. Signum, nos ayudó a escapar; Vita esta protegiendo a Alicia. Espero que ella bien, Nanoha… de momento, no hemos tenido noticias de ellas.-

Nanoha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y aferró los hombros de Fate.

-Pero…. ¿Cómo?- preguntó Nanoha y miró a Fate a todas las que estaban ahí con ella. Nadie desmintió las palabras de Fate. Después sus ojos se posaron en la figura oscura de Arf a quién nunca había visto en su vida, pero conocía a la perfección las ropas que vestía.

–Tu…eres….- trató de decir Nanoha pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. ¿Sería posible? Miro a Hayate quién estaba de pie al lado de Saber y a Shamal a quien Signum sostenía por la cintura. Las mujeres tenían la misma mirada horrorizada que ella.

Había sido verdad. Una ninja había atacado a Alicia.

-¿Qué….hace ella aquí?- preguntó Nanoha al fin.

Fate tomó a Nanoha del brazo y la hizo sentarse en una de las modestas sillas de madera que conformaban el parco y tosco mobiliario de madera del jefe de Torre de Dinsmark y le explicó lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas, que para Fate se sentía como si hubieran sido eras completas.

El papel de Arf, las maquinaciones de su madre, la certeza casi total en la traición de los Huckebein….y lo más difícil: que Veyron Huckebein no estaba muerto.

Antes de que Nanoha dijera nada, Fate terminó, -No sé cómo es que Veyron todavía esta vivo Nanoha, pero solo puede ser debido a que alguien lo ayudó. Y no hablo solo acerca de los Huckebein. Sí como pensamos, ellos son los traidores…es seguro que no son los únicos. El problema es que todavía no sabemos quienes son y decidieron dar su golpe ahora que mi madre envío a todas sus tropas a Nihon.-

Tras una dolorosa pausa, Fate agregó, -Es muy probable que Fortis y Arnage Huckebein hayan incitado a mi madre para realizar sin mas demora el ataque total hacía Nihon para así poder dar este golpe cuando estábamos más vulnerables. Además, pusieron a Arf como señuelo sabiendo que yo trataría de encontrarla a como diera lugar…y que eso nos haría aun más vulnerables.-

-No es fácil encontrar a un ninja cuando no quiere ser encontrado,- dijo Saber hablando por primera vez, -Si lo que Lady Testarossa dice es preciso, estamos en un gran peligro.-

Todas se quedaron en un pesado silencio. Nanoha miró a Fate fijamente tratando de abarcar la magnitud de lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Sir Saber tiene razón Nanoha. El ataque no ha hecho sino comenzar. La torre y tal vez Stier Castle sean los únicos reductos que todavía no estén bajo control de los intrusos pero la ciudad fue abierta para ellos. No estábamos preparados para un ataque….y ellos lo saben. Van a venir por nosotros…pronto,- dijo Fate.

Saber se acercó a ellas.

-Los atacantes lo planearon todo con extremo detalle. Evidentemente…no están haciendo las cosas simplemente porque sí. ¿Cuál piensa que es su objetivo final, Lady Testarossa?- preguntó Saber.

Fate apretó los dientes y los puños.

-Apoderarse del Imperio. Tomar el control de Dinsmark y deshacerse de mi madre ahora que el ejercito está lejos y dividido entre las provincias por los focos de rebelión y el ataque a Nihon para después confrontarlos con el hecho de que un nuevo Hegemon rige en Dinsmark,- dijo con voz ronca.

Tras una pausa, Saber agregó en un tono terminante que no era una pregunta, -Para ello no solo necesitan deshacerse de su madre…usted y Alicia son las herederas oficiales al trono Belka.-

Nanoha se puso de pie de un salto.

-Fate-chan, tenemos que irnos…tenemos que encontrar a Alicia y tenemos que salir de aquí,- dijo tomando el brazo de Fate.

Por toda respuesta, Fate la tomó por los hombros.

-Nanoha…- dijo mirándola fijamente dándose cuenta que nunca había dicho algo tan difícil como lo que tenía que decir a continuación, -Si, deben irse…Tu, Hayate-san, Shamal-san…deben salir de Dinsmark y llegar a Nihon…pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes.-

-¡¿Qué?...¿Por qué?- gritó Nanoha aferrando a Fate aun más fuerte.

-Nanoha…- la llamó Fate hasta que su esposa la miró con atención, -No hay nada, ni nadie en esta vida…que me importe más que tú….pero no soy solo una mujer…No puedo anteponer mi deseo y mi bienestar e ignorar mi responsabilidad… No puedo ignorar lo que está pasando.-

-¡Ellos quieren destruirte Fate-chan!…A ti y a todo lo que tu familia a construido…Es por ello que están haciendo todo esto…- dijo Nanoha.

-Si, pero eso no es lo principal que quieren Nanoha,- respondió Fate, dándose cuenta de algo que había fallado en ver durante tanto tiempo. –Ellos desean el poder de la Hegemon para sí, pero no por el bien del pueblo o de nuestro país…Si no para si mismos. Deseaban lo que nosotros teníamos y nunca sintieron que trabajaban por un interés común o por el ideal del Imperio de mi padre; solamente lo hicieron como un medio para concretar sus ansias de poder….Por mucho que alardeen, ellos no desean el bien el Imperio sino su propio bienestar. No puedo dejar a Dinsmark y a todas las provincias que dependen de nosotros en sus manos.-

Todas se mantuvieron en silencio.

-No puedo huir y dejar a Dinsmark, a nuestro pueblo, a mi familia…simplemente a su merced. Tengo que resistir y encontrar una forma de enfrentarlos y derrotarlos. Este es mi lugar… aunque mi corazón este contigo,- dijo Fate.

Como Nanoha se mantuviera en silencio, aun sin aceptar, Fate agregó.

-Además…hay otras cosas que deben ser hechas Nanoha. Tu eres la hija de un Regente, de un líder… ¿Qué haría tu padre en mi lugar? ¿Qué crees que este haciendo ahora que el grueso del ejército Belka está llegando a las puertas de su hogar para destruir lo que ama y lo que ha jurado proteger?...Tenemos que detener ese ataque y advertir a los generales del ejército Belka de lo que está pasando aquí.-

Los ojos de Nanoha brillaron. Había estado tan abrumada por lo que estaba pasando en Dinsmark que se había olvidado del peligro que corría su propia familia y su propio país.

-Y solo hay una manera de hacer de eso,- dijo Fate y se volvió para mirar a su amiga y segunda al mando en la guardia, -Signum, tu irás con Nanoha y sus consejeras hasta Nihon, le dirás a Graham lo que ha pasado y lo convencerás de regresar aquí. Debes detener el ataque a Nihon antes de que empiecen.-

-¿Y si el General Graham no me cree? Los traidores deben tener personas infiltradas con él también,- dijo Signum todavía sin soltar completamente a Shamal.

Fate tomó el anillo de oro que llevaba en su mano derecha y se lo quitó extendiéndolo hacia Signum. El sello con el escudo imperial que la identificaba como la heredera oficial Belka.

-Te creerá cuando le muestres esto. Solo en ti puedo confiar para esto Signum. Debes detener el ataque a Nihon para que Nanoha pueda regresar con su familia. Prepararé un pergamino lacrado donde le daré a Graham de puño y letra mis órdenes. Se lo entregarás únicamente a él, – pidió Fate a su capitana con decisión mientras todos la miraban con sorpresa.

La sorpresa, únicamente se incrementó cuando Signum preguntó, -¿Y…si Graham es uno de los involucrados?-

Tal como Micaiah había dicho. No podían confiar en nadie.

-Graham fue de los pocos que aconsejó prudencia antes de lanzar el ataque contra Nihon. A diferencia de Fortis y otros nobles reaccionarios, él siempre ha sido moderado,- dijo Fate, -Es implacable pero justo. No creo que este involucrado… pero si lo está, lo sabrás de inmediato cuando lea mis ordenes. En ese momento, deberás matarlo y tomar el control del ejército. Los hombres se dividirán pero espero que la mayoría te siga.-

Un silencio ominoso cayó sobre todas la reunidas.

-El ejército Belka debe regresar y castigar a los traidores del Imperio,- dijo Fate con determinación, -Tú portaras mi anillo y hablarás por mí Signum. Arf irá con ustedes; el oro que lleva tiene el escudo imperial Belka y solo puede provenir de un lugar. Ella corroborará el papel de los Huckebein ante Graham y ante el regente de Nihon.-

-¿Que pasará con usted mientras tanto, Lady Testarossa?- preguntó Saber, la única que se atrevió a hablar..

-Solo de esa forma podrá Nanoha estar segura en Nihon…como mi legítima y única esposa, ella es la única que tiene derechos sobre el trono del Imperio…en caso de que Alicia o yo faltemos. Si tu o Graham son el ejército Belka la respaldan, nadie podrá oponerse,- dijo Fate mientras Nanoha negaba vehementemente con la cabeza, -Nosotros resistiremos aquí en la Torre mientras tratamos de reagrupar las fuerzas que nos queden y si es posible…trataremos de averiguar que ha pasado con mi madre.-

-No….no puedo aceptar eso, Fate-chan…Hayate y Shamal irán, yo me quedaré contigo aquí,- dijo Nanoha.

Fate negó a su vez, -Tu debes ir son Signum, como mi esposa, en mi nombre y representación también Nanoha. Eso es lo que debes hacer, por ti, por mí, por tu país. El General Graham debe ser detenido pero después Nihon debe ser reconocido. Debe quedar claro Nihon no ha participado en esta traición. Tú debes ser el enlace entre Graham y tu padre; aunque yo mande a Signum con nuestro ejército, tú eres la única que puede hablar con tu familia. Tú serás el puente entre el Imperio Belka y el reino de Nihon…que si esto sale bien, recuperará su soberanía. Ese es el mensaje que debes dar a tu padre.-

A su pesar, Nanoha se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el piso, considerando lo que Fate había dicho.

La rubia se aproximó a ella lentamente, tomó la barbilla de su esposa con suavidad y la hizo mirarla.

-Necesito que seas fuerte Nanoha y que luches conmigo…si tú estas a salvo, de muchas formas…yo lo estaré también. Ellos no podrán derrotarme,- dijo Fate mirándola fija y amorosamente.

Fate sabía que le estaba pidiendo a su esposa algo muy difícil, no solo que se lanzara en una carrera frenética en la oscuridad y la nieve; sino que se lanzará a ciegas a lo desconocido. La verdad era que no tenían ninguna garantía de que su "plan" funcionará, de que llegaran a tiempo…de que ellos pudieran resistir.

Pero de una cosa Fate si tenía la completa certeza. Pasara lo que pasara con el Imperio, con Dinsmark…con ella misma…Nanoha estaría a salvo…y sería libre.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo,- dijo Fate endureciéndose interiormente y mirando a Signum con decisión, -Preparen todo para salir de inmediato.-

-X

Micaiah ya había adelantado todo para la salida de Nanoha y sus consejeras, cuatro caballos estaban ya listos esperándolas a la salida del túnel mas largo de la Torre que llegaba a los linderos mismos de Dinsmark.

Sin embargo Fate ordenó que además de Signum y Arf, las hermanas Kyrie y Amitie Florián fueran liberadas y salieran junto con el grupo. Así que en lugar de cuatro, serían siete. Las hermanas Florián estaban debilitadas tras las largas semanas de encierro en la Torre pero tras enterarse de la situación y de que Nanoha, la única persona que siempre había intercedido por ellas, estaba en peligro, no dudaron en ofrecerse para apoyarla en ese viaje.

No había mucho más que hacer.

El ataque a la Torre pronto se intensificaría y Fate tenía que concentrarse en su defensa teniendo la tranquilidad de que al menos Nanoha estaría a salvo, de que ya estaban en camino para detener el ataque a Nihon…Nanoha y Signum serían los comodines con los que esa banda de traidores no contaría.

A partir de ese momento, lo único que Fate podía hacer a partir de ese momento era resistir…resistir y resistir hasta el final.

Saber, Micaiah y Schach se quedarían con Fate junto con el puñado de hombres de la Torre para ese fin.

El grupo que partía junto con Fate se internaron en uno de los sótanos más profundos de la Torre. El pasadizo que iban a tomar era uno de los más antiguos y también el más largo. Corría profundamente en las entrañas de Dinsmark hasta el borde de la muralla. Estarían muy seguras mientras avanzaran por el pasadizo pero el momento de la salida y los primeros minutos de avance hasta que se alejaran lo suficiente de Dinsmark, serían los más peligrosos.

Fate miró a Signum con la aprehensión dibujada en su rostro.

-Será difícil mantener el sigilo con un grupo de ese tamaño,- le dijo Fate a su capitana.

-Lo sé, pero la ninja y las Florián me ayudaran como rastreo de avanzada y retaguardia…Estaremos bien Testarossa,- le aseguró Signum, -Tu asegurarte de resistir hasta que regrese.-

Las dos guerreras sonrieron de medio lado y se tomaron por los antebrazos en el saludo guerrero Belka con firmeza y afecto.

-Te he confiado mi vida antes Signum…pero ahora te confío algo que es mucho más preciado para mi que mi propia vida…,- dijo Fate en un susurro.

-No fallaré Testarossa,- dijo Signum sin soltar a Fate, acariciando con su otra mano los pergaminos sellados que había asegurado dentro de su uniforme, cerca de su pecho, -Aunque todo lo demás falle, ella estará segura…y la protegeré con mi vida.-

Tras eso Fate se acercó al resto del grupo. Abajo en el sótano, las antorchas eran su única fuente de iluminación. Fate maniobro algunas de las piedras en la pared y la abertura del pasadizo se abrió con un ligero chirrido de piedra sobre piedra.

-Vayan con cuidado,- dijo Fate mirando a las consejeras de Nanoha y las hermanas Florián, que se adelantaron por el pasadizo ante una seña de Signum de que pronto las seguirían.

Fate miró entonces a Arf.

-Ahora eres una mercenaria Arf, pero no tendrías que seguirlo siendo. Te ofrecí mi protección y la tendrás,- dijo señalando a Signum, -Pero independientemente de mí, Nanoha es tu señora, ella será algún día la Regente de tu país y estoy segura que el actual Regente Takamachi estará agradecido de tus servicios y tu lealtad…si tu puedes ofrecerla en compensación a las faltas que hayas cometido. Tu compromiso conmigo termina cuando la señora Nanoha este a salvo con tu familia. ¿Está claro?-

Arf asintió.

-Yo la protegeré y hablaré con sus generales como la capitana me indique,- dijo Arf y tras una breve pausa, -Cometí un error al confiar en las personas que me contrataron…pese a ello, usted me ha dado una oportunidad Lady Testarossa, por lo que yo cumpliré y pagaré mi deuda.-

Después de eso, Arf se adelantó también por la abertura como ya la habían hecho en Stier Castle y solo que quedaron Signum y Nanoha atrás con Fate.

El nudo en la garganta de Nanoha era tan doloroso que no podía articular ni una palabra, pero se esforzaba para no perder la compostura.

Fate se aproximó a ella con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y tomó su rostro gentilmente entre sus manos.

Con lentitud, se inclinó para besarla con suavidad y ternura.

Nanoha le correspondió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, hasta que el beso se hizo apasionadamente desesperado.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Nanoha estaban brillantes pero ya no lloraba.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas que decirte,- le dijo a Fate, -Todo ha sido…tan rápido…yo…-

Fate la silenció con un dedo un sus labios.

-Nuestros caminos y nuestros destinos, nuestros pasados y nuestros futuros…- dijo Fate en un susurro, -Unidos… ahora y para siempre…eso es lo único que necesito saber.-

Nanoha recordó entonces sus votos matrimoniales, esos que había una conmoción para ella pronunciar en su momento, meses atrás.

-…Ahora y para siempre,- dijo Nanoha con una convicción que nunca antes había sentido.

Tras un ligero beso, Fate se forzó a soltar a Nanoha.

-Entonces debes ir ahora…debemos combatir a los Lobos, y yo estaré aguardando por nuestro rencuentro.-

Nanoha se forzó a su vez a alejarse de Fate y camino hacia la abertura donde Signum la esperaba con una antorcha en la mano.

-No pierdas,- dijo Nanoha antes de cruzar el umbral hacia la oscuridad con decisión.

-Ella siempre ha tenido razón en eso Testarossa, no te desconcentres,- dijo Signum antes de seguir a su señora por el pasadizo.

Fate miró como la luz de la antorcha que Signum portaba se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña, hasta que desapareció.

Cerró nuevamente el pasadizo e inspirando profundamente se preparó para reunirse con Micaiah, Saber y Schach y preparar la resistencia.

En el mejor de los casos, Signum tardaría dos días y medio, quizá tres en llegar con Graham. Otros tres para regresar. Necesitaban resistir una semana.

Optimistamente, tenían comida y agua para tres días. Cinco a lo más si la racionaban desde ese momento. Pero tal vez los víveres serían su menor preocupación. Sus armas y pertrechos eran aún más limitados que el abastecimiento.

Fate no permitió que el abatimiento se enraizara en su pecho.

Tenían que resistir.

"_Siempre esperaré por nuestro rencuentro…Nanoha,"_ fue lo último que pensó Fate mientras subía sola los escalones de piedra que llevaban al patio de la Torre.

-X-

Le llevó casi dos horas al grupo de Nanoha, llegar a la salida. Micaiah, había conseguido tres caballos más para ellas y las esperaban en el rellano de la salida junto con las provisiones para el viaje.

Signum les ordenó a todas permanecer en el interior del túnel y ella junto con Arf salieron sigilosamente a explorar el terreno.

Cada segundo pareció una eternidad hasta que la guerrera Belka se asomó nuevamente dando indicaciones para que salieran junto con los caballos.

Nanoha se sorprendió al ver que la "salida" estaba oculta como parte de la estructura del enorme acueducto que llevaba agua a la ciudad.

Pasaba por mucho de la medianoche, el cielo estaba cerrado por nubes densas y rojas, y el viento frío calaba las atravesaba dejándolas ateridas tras unos segundos. Signum había apagado todas las antorchas pero las nubes cargadas para la nevada creaban una tétrica penumbra gris con la nieve.

Desde donde estaban, las murallas de la ciudad se veían altas e infranqueables. Todavía se escuchaban algunos gritos y se adivinaba el dorado del fuego reflejándose en las nubes.

-Debemos apurarnos,- dijo Signum, -Pronto comenzará a nevar.-

Arf se había adelantado un tramo a pie para asegurar la ruta. Signum avanzó con Nanoha y sus consejeras y las hermanas Florián cerraron la marcha un poco después borrando sus huellas. Si nevaba suficiente, eso no sería necesario…Pero Signum no quería riesgos.

Avanzaron en silencio y con cuidado, sin ninguna luz, solo guiadas por Signum y Arf.

La silueta del Dinsmark pronto se perdería en la densidad de los arboles que atravesaban pero aun así Nanoha volteó un par de veces buscando el contorno del castillo hasta que no se vio mas.

En ese momento, comenzó a nevar copiosamente y Signum las hizo apretar la marcha.

Nanoha se estremeció de frío, de temor, de incertidumbre… recordó entonces la forma en que Fate la había mirado a la luz de las antorchas y una calidez interior se extendió para confortarla y entonces sintió deseos de avanzar aun más rápido, sintió deseos de golpear, de arrasar con todos esos que les hacían daño; con todo lo que le impedía estar junto a esa mirada.

Y se preguntó si eso que sentía, era realmente amor.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano.<p> 


	20. Decision

Una disculpa por el tiempo transcurrido. ¡¿Han sido dos meses realmente? Casi no lo puedo creer. Escribir ha sido muy difícil últimamente.

Gracias a todos leer todavía, por sus reviews y comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 19. Decisión.**

-X-

Apenas veinticuatro horas habían transcurrido desde que enviara a Signum a encontrarse con el ejercito Belka a las puertas de Nihon, pero para Fate se sentía como si hubieran sido años. Quizá porque lo que más le preocupa, aun por encima del encuentro de Signum con el General Graham, era el regreso de Nanoha a Nihon; a su país y a su familia.

Si hubiera podido hubiera implorado por la seguridad de su esposa, por la seguridad de su familia, por su bienestar. Pero ella había tenido una gran participación en el malestar de Nanoha y los que la rodeaban. Y también en el suyo propio. Durante esas larguísimas horas en medio de la desigual batalla de resistencia, no podía sentarse y meditar, pero tampoco podía evitar darse cuenta de a donde les había llevado su terrible ceguera. Y su estupidez.

Habían resistido todos los embates durante el día a base de una fuerza voluntad férrea, el indiscutible valor y habilidad de los guerreros que la acompañaban y Fate tenía la esperanza de que después del atardecer, los intrusos se rindieran al menos durante la noche.

Pero no fue así.

Desde la caída de la noche hasta ya muy pasada la medianoche, los embates no se habían detenido.

No eran las cargas convencionales de un ejército en forma sino tal vez la Torre habría caído horas atrás pero aun así, con los limitados recursos con los que contaban, las oleadas inesperadas de ataques los obligaban a mantenerse constantemente en alerta continua.

Fate podía ver que los pocos hombres que tenía estaban hambrientos, heridos y agotados. Ella estaba hambrienta, herida y agotada. Pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo.

-¡Se están replegando nuevamente!- gritó Micaiah a Fate en medio de las sombras. Cuando oscureció acordaron encender la menor cantidad posible de antorchas, apenas para que pudieran identificar a sus atacantes. Además, utilizando varios sacos con arena y yelmos de los caídos, creaban el efecto de tener más hombres de los que en realidad tenían.

Los monigotes no podían ayudar pero al menos contribuían a desconcertar a los atacantes. Durante cada oleada, los hombres y monigotes de Fate se movían en la sombra a nuevas posiciones de defensa y ataque. Micaiah y Saber además de guerreras atendían las heridas lo mejor que podían y todo hombre que no estaba inconsciente o muerto peleaba o resistía, aun en medio del dolor.

Fate al igual que Micaiah y todos los que resistían en la torre estaban negros de humo y cubiertos de sudor pese al frío, de sangre seca y fresca a la vez, y heridos en mayor o menor gravedad.

-Tenemos al menos unos minutos antes de la siguiente,- dijo Fate mirando hacia los hombres que sobre el solida y alta muralla que rodeaba la Torre, resistían con ella; nada en su porte indicaba que estuviera a punto de desplomarse pero muy dentro de ella, solo la esperanza de que Nanoha estuviera cada vez más y más lejos de ahí le ayudaba a resistir un minuto, un segundo más.

Eso y el hecho de que sus hombres la miraban a ella para sacar fuerza y esperanza.

Esa última era la más difícil de mantener para Fate.

Durante las últimas horas habían llegado oleada tras oleada de ataques pero ningún aliado. No tenían noticias de Victoria o Vita, ó de ninguno de sus otros hombres de la guardia imperial. No tenían noticias de Alicia o de Precia.

Schach de la Doctrina, preocupada por la gran sacerdotisa Carim, había pedido permiso a Fate para escurrirse fuera de la Torre e ir en su busca, prometiendo regresar tan pronto le fuera posible.

Pero tampoco lo había hecho aun.

Y ya faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer.

Durante esos breves minutos de respiro, Fate deseaba tumbarse en el piso y apoyar la cabeza al menos sobre la dura piedra del muro, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo firme y de pie, a cubierto de los ataques del exterior pero todo el tiempo serena y alerta.

-Pronto estarán de vuelta Fate, ¿no crees que deberías descansar un poco?- le preguntó Micaiah al cabo de unos segundos, seria.

-Mi sitio es aquí,- fue todo lo que Fate dijo escudriñando hacía la explanada de acceso a la Torre.

Los atacantes se pertrechaban ocultándose en las estrechas callejuelas que daban acceso a la explanada de la torre y desde ahí atacaban o se replegaban.

Algunos de sus ataques, los más numerosos habían conseguido llegar hasta los bordes de la muralla en un par de ocasiones pero Fate y sus hombres habían conseguido repelerlos. Lo más difícil eran las flechas incendiarias y el hecho de que no podía cubrir absolutamente todos los flancos a la vez, ya que también tenía que asegurarse que nadie se infiltrara en el enorme edificio de la torre sin que lo notaran.

Fate no había visto a ninguno de los Huckebein durante esos ataques y no podía evitar preguntarse donde estarían y lo peor, que estarían haciendo.

-Ya se han tardado más de lo habitual,- murmuró Micaiah con el ceño ligeramente fruncido de preocupación a su lado.

La estrategia de los atacantes había sido bastante predecible hasta ese momento, pero tal como la guerrera de Fate anunciaba, no se veía que estuvieran haciendo preparativos para la nueva oleada.

Siempre a cubierto, Fate caminó a lo largo de la muralla tratando de identificar los movimientos de los atacantes con sigilo.

La explanada estaba vacía de momento y en las oscuras calles no se podía apreciar que estaba pasando.

Saber, que junto con Garyu, había estado defendiendo con otro grupo de hombres uno de los costados de la Torre, se aproximó hacía ellas.

-Tenemos que prepararnos, - dijo la Guerrera de Albión dirigiéndose a Fate.

-¿Han visto algo de ese lado?- preguntó Micaiah al punto, poniéndose en alerta.

-No todavía, pero cuando lo veamos tal vez sea demasiado tarde. Van a cambiar de estrategia. Finalmente se dieron cuenta que las posibilidades de entrar a la Torre con ese asedio convencional, son muy bajas. No al menos con la rapidez que necesitan,- respondió Saber mirando a Fate.

La heredera sostuvo la mirada de Saber. Poco a poco se daba cuenta que ambas estaban llegando a la misma, terrible conclusión.

Garyu, al lado de la rubia guerrera de Albión, asentía con rostro grave mirando a Fate. Durante las escaramuzas, pese a que el hombretón le sacaba fácilmente medio metro a la joven guerrera Saber, no lo hubiera logrado hasta ese momento sin ella. En un día, Saber se había ganado el respeto y la lealtad incondicional del verdugo imperial.

-Podrían asediarnos de esta forma al menos un par de días mas,- dijo Micaiah, -No saben exactamente cuanta comida y agua tenemos, ni cuantos hombres.-

-Hmmm….yo creo que al menos tienen una idea bastante aproximada Mica,- dijo Fate inspirando profundamente. - Creo que coincido con Saber. Recuerda que los Huckebein están con ellos y este podría ser el último reducto de resistencia. Pase lo que pase después, el éxito de su golpe es que puedan hacerse con el control total lo más pronto posible. No les conviene que estemos aquí.-

Tras las palabras de Fate, todos se quedaron en silencio.

No era necesario decir que el amanecer podría llegar con un sino muy desfavorable para ellos. Lo verían, verían ese amanecer…pero nada garantizaba que llegaran al atardecer nuevamente.

-Sus ordenes, Mariscal,- dijo Saber con tono firme e inamovible y un porte igualmente inexpugnable y real.

Casi imperceptiblemente, Micaiah y Garyu se irguieron. Ninguna guerrera extranjera iba a demostrar más valor que ellos defendiendo su hogar.

-Refuercen la puerta y cualquiera de los muros que pueda ser derribado. Consigan toda el agua y arenas posible y distribúyanlas en los diversos puestos para el caso de que traten de incendiarnos. Preparen a los arqueros con todo lo que tengamos posible para disparar. Todos los que puedan usar un arco deben estar en la primera línea. Debemos inhabilitar a todos los que sea posible mientras cruzan la explanada, antes de que lleguen hasta nosotros. Dejen algunos vigías en todos los flancos y traten que los hombres descansen y se recuperen lo más posible. Antes del amanecer, todos, absolutamente todos deben estar en posición para resistir.-

Fate sabía que no era mucho. Era casi nada si el enemigo venía con toda su fuerza, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Resistir. Resistir hasta el último aliento que le quedara.

Tras un último vistazo a la explanada vacía y al repentino silencio de la noche, Fate tuvo la certeza de que esa calma antinatural auguraba un tormentoso amanecer.

-X-

Contra lo que Fate imaginaba, lo difícil no fue el amanecer sino el atardecer.

Durante todo el día, la explanada de la torre estuvo rodeada de un silencio de muerte. Nada de movía. Una ligera nevada caía y dejaba a Fate y a sus hombres en los muros de la Torre, tan ateridos como desconcertados los tenía el movimiento del enemigo.

Desde la madrugada, cuando había sufrido la última oleada de ataques, los guerreros negros no lo había intentado otra vez.

En cierta manera, eso les había dado cierto tiempo de descansar y recuperarse.

Micaiah, incluso sugería enviar a alguien a investigar pero Fate no quiso arriesgarse a tener a ningún hombre menos. Justo lo que necesitaban era tiempo.

Pero la heredera presentía que la razón que les estaba dando ese tiempo no iba a gustarle nada.

Y tuvo razón.

Con el sol oculto bajo las gruesas nubes de nieve, el cielo se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro conforme la tarde avanzaba. Pero aun así, el vigía que Fate había colocado en la parte más alta de la Torre lo vio acercarse desde lejos.

Tampoco podían hacer mucho para ocultarse.

El joven vigía bajo corriendo de la Torre a toda prisa para avisar a Fate y los demás tan pronto los avistó.

El ataque final llegaba.

Fate estaba sentada en una improvisada tienda que los hombres habían levantado para ella en el patio central de la Torre por órdenes de Micaiah. Dado que Fate se reusaba a dejar su puesto, dormir o comer, de esa manera podía realizar esas actividades discretamente, sin alejarse demasiado.

Siempre que podía Micaiah y quedaba a su lado. Habían mantenido la guardia mínima para que les avisara cuando un nuevo ataque se estuviera preparando.

El chico, apenas algo mayor que un adolescente que antes del ataque había sido un mozo de limpieza en la torre, se reportó agitado frente a Fate.

-¡Ya vienen Alteza!... ¡Muchos de ellos! ¡Muchísimos!...más que todas las veces anteriores…Con catapultas…-

Fate se puso de pie y miró a Micaiah.

-¿Cómo?-

-El ejército no debe haberse llevado todo lo que teníamos,- dijo la guerrera de larga cabellera negra.

Por eso se habían tardado. Los generales Belka dejaban sus insumos y maquinas de guerra desarmados para el mantenimiento del invierno. Convencidos de que tendrían una rápida y aplastante victoria en Nihon, no se llevaron lo que consideraban que solo los retrasaría más.

Y ahora los atacantes de Dinsmark lo usarían para abatir el último reducto de resistencia de las Testarossa.

Fate tomó su yelmo de la guardia y corrió hasta sus puestos de observación en los muros de la torre.

Varios hombres ya estaban ahí, avistando lo que venía. Al mirar sus rostros Fate sintió que su corazón se encogía. Pero esa sensación, no se comparó a lo que sintió cuando avistó tres de las catapultas Belka más grandes sobresaliendo incluso sobre los tejados de las edificaciones, acercándose lenta pero inexorablemente hacia ellos y una marea de guerreros ennegreciendo tres de las calles principales que desembocaban en la explanada de la torre.

Saber se acercó corriendo a Fate un minuto después y también miró lo que se avecinaba.

Las dos guerreras rubias se miraron pero ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra.

Fate endureció su corazón.

Tenían que resistir hasta el final.

Durante el tiempo que les tomó a los guerreros negros establecer sus posiciones en la explanada para preparar el ataque, Fate y sus reducidas fuerzas se prepararon para la embestida.

Tras un vistazo rápido a la formación de ataque del enemigo, se dieron cuenta que si bien el ataque principal, con las catapultas sería frontal, estaban rodeados. Iban a tener una embestida por todos sus flancos.

-Ahora que ya tienen toda la ciudad controlada, deben haber reunido todas sus fuerzas para este ataque,- dijo Micaiah ya lista para el asalto.

-O les llegaron más refuerzos durante la noche,- especuló Fate.

Hasta ese momento, no habían visto una cantidad tan grande de guerreros negros juntos.

Ya no parecían una pequeña fuerza de revuelta sino un pequeño ejercito.

-Los guerreros de las casas nobles cómplices de los Huckebein pueden haberse unido a ellos,- dijo Fate.

-Como quiera que sea, son demasiados Lady Testarossa,- apuntó Saber, -Tendremos que dividir nuestras fuerza pese al ataque frontal si no queremos que entren por alguno de los flancos.

Fate no tenía tiempo para desesperarse. Lo que Saber decía era verdad.

Resistir pese a todo, era la única esperanza a la que podían aferrarse.

Las catapultas finalmente llegaron a su posición en el borde de la explanada y se detuvieron.

La penumbra de la noche se extendía y desde su posición en los muros de la Torre, Fate y sus hombres vieron el hervidero de hombres vestidos de negro moverse y hacer los preparativos para su asedio. Esperaron en posición de alerta el llamado del cuerno que marcaría el inicio del ataque pero este no sonaba.

Cuando ya era noche cerrada, y todos estaban todavía en posición de alerta, escucharon el ligero batir de alas y un halcón aterrizó con realeza cerca de Fate. La rubia lo reconoció no solo como uno de sus propios halcones, sino su favorito. Ese que mantenía con excelente cuidado en las instalaciones de la guardia en Stier Castle exclusivamente para sus comunicaciones personales.

-Un mensaje,- murmuró Fate, notando el cilindro en la pata de la magnifica ave.

Solo podía venir de una persona.

Fate hecho un último vistazo a las hogueras que veía arder en las calles antes de remover el mensaje y leerlo.

"_Muy querida Fate,_

_No es de nuestro interés perder más vidas de nuestros leales soldados Belka. Ellos todavía no saben que apoyan la causa equivocada. Rinde la torre ahora y serán perdonados. Abre las puertas y entrégate al justo castigo que mereces por traición al Imperio. _

_Tu lugar es junto a tu madre y tu hermana._

_Mira bien a tu alrededor. No tienes posibilidades._

_Tienes hasta el amanecer."_

El mensaje era críptico pero directo. Desolador. No estaba firmado pero tampoco era necesario que lo estuviera.

Solo había tres personas de quienes Kyrie, su halcón, habría aceptado un mensaje. La propia Fate, Signum. Y Veyron.

Fate estrujó el papel entre sus dedos.

-X-

Con el despunte de los primeros rayos del sol, sintiéndose mareada y desfallecida; luchando para ignorar el dolor y no caerse del caballo, Nanoha apenas notó que Signum levantaba el brazo señalando hacía al frente hasta que la guerrera Belka la llamó con fuerza por su nombre.

-… Nanoha…. ¡Lady Nanoha!-

Durante dos días prácticamente ininterrumpidos han cabalgado salvajemente.

Apenas la noche anterior salieron de los densos bosques Belka y el panorama se fue haciendo más árido y agreste cada vez, pero también menos frío.

Cabalgando en medio de Arf y Signum, Nanoha se aferraba al caballo que ha tenido que cambiar ya dos veces en sitios de confianza de Signum, para seguir el ritmo impuesto por la capitana Belka y llegar lo más rápido posible hasta el ejército Belka que se preparaba para atacar Nihon.

Hayate y Shamal, incapaces de seguir el mismo ritmo, tuvieron que quedarse atrás para no retrasarlas junto con las hermanas Florián, quienes prometieron a Nanoha proteger a sus consejeras hasta llegar a Nihon para encontrarlas.

Muerta de cansancio y hambrienta, Nanoha miró hacía la dirección que Signum señalaba.

Sobre el despejado horizonte matinal y conforme se dirigían hacía a un terreno cada vez mas bajo y plano, por en medio del relieve del terreno y el verde de la vegetación, se alcanza a distinguir ya la gruesa sombra del ejército Belka en movimiento.

-¡Están adelante!- le grita Signum, -Un poco más y llegaremos a ellos.-

Nanoha se preparó para azuzar a su caballo nuevamente y cabalgar aun más rápido cuando, tras enfilarse para bajar una colina ligeramente empinada, Signum frenó bruscamente a su cabalgadura, ordenándoles parar.

Nanoha , desconcertada vio a Arf ponerse frente a ella en posición de alerta.

Unos segundos después, dos soldados con el uniforme del imperio Belka salieron a su encuentro apuntando sus lanzas contra ellas.

-Rastreadores,- murmuró Arf.

Signum, sin decir una palabra, solo mantuvo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y miró a los dos hombres con rostro serio e inalterable, segundos después, una escolta Belka completa se unió a los primeros dos.

-Capitana Signum,- dijo el soldado con mayor rango dentro la escolta adelantándose. Tras mirar a Signum, echó una recelosa ojeada a las mujeres que iban con ella. -¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó.

El interés en sus ojos era genuino pero todos sus hombres seguían en guardia y preparados para atacar.

-Traigo un mensaje muy urgente de la Hegemon para el General Graham,- anunció Signum sin más demora sacando el cilindro donde guardaba el pergamino que Fate le diera antes de partir, -Debo llegar hasta él a la mayor brevedad.-

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos mirando alternativamente a Nanoha y a Arf.

-Los rastreadores me informaron que usted cabalgaba a toda prisa en dirección hacia el ejército, pero me dijeron que no portaba su uniforme y que no reconocían a las personas que cabalgaban con usted,- dijo el hombre al fin frunciendo el ceño para después añadir, -La escoltaremos hasta el General, pero voy a necesitar que ellas se identifiquen y me informe el motivo….-

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase.

Aun sobre su caballo, Signum se movió con extraordinaria rapidez y su espada desenfundada se detuvo a milímetros del cuello del hombre mientras con su otra mano, le mostraba el sello imperial del cilindro que portaba.

-El castigo para un soldado Belka por desacato a una orden imperial, es la muerte sumaria. Puede morir ahora mismo o puede seguir vivo un poco más, si y solo si me lleva frente al General Graham inmediatamente….Si después de conocer las noticias que debo entregarle, el General no lo mata en persona por como me ha retrasado, el verdugo en Dinsmark lo hará.-

El hombre tragó pesadamente con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, más que por las palabras de Signum, por la fiereza brillando en sus ojos azules mientras las decía.

Nanoha, en su caballo ligeramente atrás de Signum; cubierta hasta las orejas por el frío, luchaba para no quedarse boquiabierta. Nunca había escuchado a Signum decir tanto en una sola frase.

Arf, también sobre su caballo, estaba lista para despacharse a cuatro o más soldados al instante que trataran de pasarse de listos.

Incapaz de hablar, el hombre asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien más tiene dudas?- preguntó Signum mirando a los demás, que bajo su mirada, inmediatamente bajaron sus armas.

La capitana sabía que no podía darles tiempo para pensar y mucho menos podía decirles quien iba con ella. Nanoha estaría segura solo hasta que estuviera en Heian-Kyo y hubieran detenido el ataque efectivamente. Signum no podía arriesgarse a que algún esbirro de los Huckebein estuviera infiltrado en las tropas y que comprometiera la arriesgada maniobra que tenía que realizar.

-Pronto, sus caballos,- ordenó Signum dejando de apuntar al hombre y desmontando.

Los hombres, rápidamente, entregaron a Signum tres caballos que no estaban ni por asomo tan cansados como los que ellas llevaban pese a haberlos cambiado al atardecer, por cabalgar toda la noche sin descanso.

Arf ayudó a Nanoha lo más discretamente posible a bajar y subir a la nueva montura.

Tres hombres más subieron a otros tantos caballos, entre ellos el que Signum había amenazado, listos para escoltarlas.

-Envíe dos rastreadores a avisar al General Graham que usted venía en camino y preguntando por instrucciones,- dijo el hombre antes que arrancaran la marcha.

-Eso estuvo bien,- mintió Signum que justo esperaba que eso no pasara, -Espero que al menos eso permita que el general esté esperándonos cuando lleguemos.-

Si los Huckebein tenían algún aliado o infiltrado con el ejército de Graham, ese sería el momento más peligroso para ellas.

Antes de espolear a su caballo, le hizo una seña a Arf para que estuviera alerta y protegiera a Nanoha a toda costa. Arf asintió casi imperceptiblemente y salieron disparadas nuevamente a su encuentro con el ejército Belka.

-X-

Ignorante de que Nanoha estaba ya muy cerca de reunirse con el ejército Belka, Fate había pasado las interminables horas de esa noche en vela, preguntándose que debía hacer.

¿Rendirse como le pedía Veyron?

¿Huir como le pedía Micaiah?

¿Resistir como gritaba la mirada esmeralda de Saber?

-…Nada garantiza que sea verdad que tiene a la Hegemon y a tu hermana,- le había dicho Micaiah, y era verdad.

-…Así es, pueden estar muertas,- había argumentado Fate con dolor.

-…La Hegemon y su hermana son mucho más valiosas vivas que muertas, Lady Testarossa. Al igual que usted. Por muy ambiciosos que sean los nobles que le han traicionado, ellos saben eso también,- había dicho Saber después de un rato de escuchar los argumentos de Fate y sus guerreros.

Para la medianoche, Fate había tomado una decisión acorde con lo creía.

Resistir hasta el final.

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder el mensaje de Veyron de manera escrita. No enviaría a Kyrie de vuelta con él solo para eso. Su silencio sería una respuesta lo suficientemente elocuente.

Al amanecer llegaba un poco más tarde a Dinsmark, que a las zonas de los valles, rodeados como estaban de altas montañas y cubiertos de nubes y bruma; pero Fate sabía que el ataque no tardaría en llegar.

Hacía un buen rato que sus hombres estaban listos y expectantes cuando el cuerno que llamaba a la batalla se dejo escuchar desde las calles de Dinsmark. La niebla matutina todavía no se disipaba pero, desde los muros de la Torre podían escuchar el movimiento de las grandes catapultas siendo cargadas y afianzadas.

La primera, enorme llamarada de fuego impactó uno de los muros, con suerte suficiente para no hacer blanco en ninguno de los hombres de Fate pero si rompió una buena parte del grueso barandal y causó un desastre mayor tras su aterrizaje en el patio principal.

No tuvieron tanta suerte con las siguientes, piedras encendidas y ardientes.

Una tras otra tras otra tras otra, cayeron sobre ellos.

Muy pronto Fate escuchó la batalla en los flancos de la Torre. Estaban embistiendo también con escaleras por los laterales. Saber y Garyu gritaban órdenes a los arqueros mientras repelían a los que lograban subir por las escaleras hasta el borde del muro.

Micaiah y Fate gritaban órdenes a los que defendían el ataque frontal. Las escaleras todavía no llegaban al muro principal pero aun arriesgándose bajo el ataque de las catapultas, si logró llegar una gran marejada de guerreros negros con una estructura rodante y un tronco gigantesco listo para derribar la puerta.

Fate envío más hombres a retener la puerta pero eventualmente cedió.

Cuando la puerta cedió, las catapultas se detuvieron y el grueso de los guerreros negros se lanzó a la embestida final.

Fate y sus guerreros resistieron pese a todo hasta que la superioridad numérica, los aplastó.

Apenas un puñado de los hombres que Fate tenía en la Torre sobrevivió.

El mediodía llegó, con un cielo encapotado de gris denso, frío y el aire saturado del humo de los incendios que todavía ardían en la torre. La tierra oscura del patrio central de la torre se veía brillante con la sangre de los múltiples hombres que yacían tirados, muertos o agonizantes en medio de los escombros.

Los guerreros negros habían sembrado un grueso poste de madera en el centro del patio y habían encadenado a Fate, arrodillada en el. A Micaiah y a Saber, que junto con Garyu habían logrado sobrevivir, los habían sometido y se los habían llevado, Fate no sabía todavía a donde.

Los guerreros negros estaban eufóricos y excitados con su "victoria."

Incluso en la condición en la que se encontraba, Fate podía darse cuenta que no eran soldados, ni verdaderos guerreros si realmente consideraban eso "una victoria."

Parecían estar esperando algo y Fate no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber que.

De pronto, Fate levantó la mirada y lo vio aproximarse desde antes que cruzara el destruido portal de acceso a la Torre.

Durante todo el recorrido hasta que finalmente llegó junto a ella y la miró desde arriba, Veyron sonrió cínicamente.

-Debiste haber rendido la Torre cuando esto,- dijo señalando a su alrededor, -todavía podía evitarse.-

-Mi madre y mi hermana,- dijo Fate ignorando el comentario de Veyron, -¿Dónde están?-

Sin previa advertencia, Veyron azotó una violenta bofetada al rostro de Fate.

-No pareces darte cuenta de que no estás en condiciones de hacer preguntas,- dijo Veyron.

-De lo que me doy cuenta es que solo en estas condiciones puedes derrotarme, ¿no es así…Veyron?- dijo Fate con voz suave, casi gentil aunque un hilillo de sangre se escurría por su barbilla.

Veyron, fuera de sí se disponía a golpear nuevamente a Fate, esta vez con los puños pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Veyron!...Todavía es muy pronto para eso.-

Fortis Huckebein se acercaba al sitio donde se encontraban Fate y Veyron caminando con seguridad, seguido muy de cerca por Cypha.

-Vaya, si que hiciste un desastre para tomar la torre. ¿Sabes lo que costarán las reparaciones en pleno invierno?- dijo Fortis sonriendo pero mirando a su alrededor con repugnancia. Nunca había sido del tipo guerrero y no le gustaba ver muertos y cuerpos destrozados.

-No podría importarme menos,- respondió Veyron altanero, -Necesitábamos el control total de la ciudad; ahora lo tenemos, punto. No hay más que discutir.-

-Hola, Fate…nos encontramos otra vez,- dijo Cypha a su vez ignorando a sus hermanos, acercándose a Fate, -Parece que no te fue muy bien con tu resistencia.-

-¿Están listos los aposentos para nuestras…invitadas?- preguntó Fortis con voz casi musical a Veyron.

Veyron gruñó como única respuesta y señaló al interior de la torre.

Fortis levantó el brazo e hizo una seña a uno de los hombres de negro que parecía esperar en el umbral.

Un hombre elegantemente ataviado con una gruesa capa de marta negra entró al patio. Dos de los guerreros lo seguían arrastrando a una persona encapuchada vestida con ropas sucias y harapientas.

El hombre, maduro con el cabello ligeramente encanecido y con una incipiente calvicie se detuvo frente a Fate que lo miraba expectante.

-¿Tredia?- preguntó Fate desconcertada. Hacía muchos años que no veía al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Desde que el padre de Fate muriera, su prima Runessa, guerrera de élite como Fate, Micaiah, Victoria o Sieglinde, había sido la única encargada de representar a la añeja familia Graze en el consejo de nobles. Era varios años mayor que Fate pero se veía mucho, mucho mas viejo de lo que era.

-Lord Graze….Mariscal Testarossa….aunque en realidad ya no es digna de ese titulo ¿verdad?- dijo Tredia y se volvió para mirar a los hombres que se habían detenido detrás de él. –Al igual que otras.-

Con un movimiento elegante pero lleno de desprecio, Tredia arrancó la capucha de la figura que sus hombres mantenían arrodillada detrás de él.

Le llevó varios segundos a Fate reconocer el rostro de su madre.

Precia no se veía golpeada pero estaba casi irreconocible con el rostro sin asear y arreglar, el cabello revuelto y las ropas andrajosas. Por lo que se veía, bajo las holgadas ropas, Precia tenía las manos sujetas por la espalda.

-Le hemos dado el atuendo y la atención que se merece,- dijo Tredia sonriendo. Los tres hermanos Huckebein sonreían también mirando el rostro desencajado de Fate.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?...- siseó Fate rebatiéndose en las cadenas que la sujetaban por primera vez, -¡Estás dirigiéndote a la Hegemon del Imperio Belka!-

Precia, de rodillas, solo miraba a Fate encadenada en el poste frente a ella. Su rostro era indescifrable.

-Aun más razón para castigarla por su vergonzosa traición al imperio que juró engrandecer y proteger,- dijo Fortis con el mismo tono melodioso como si fuera obvio.

La mirada carmesí de Fate, llena de impotencia se encontró con los ojos dorados de su madre.

Fate casi esperaba que Precia le reprochara su fracaso, que la culpara de la situación en que se encontraban. Como guerrera y heredera al trono, Fate se sentía muy responsable de la situación en la que estaban.

Pero el reproche nunca llegó.

Madre e hija solo se miraron.

En ese momento, Fate pensó en Alicia.

Un jadeo dolorido, la hizo mirar mas allá de su madre y el peso de su fracaso se sintió como un dolor insoportable en su pecho. Miró al hombre que se acercaba siguiendo los pasos de Tredia Graze y comprendió finalmente la magnitud de la estupidez que había cometido.

A diferencia de Tredia que había cometido la bajeza de hacer que sus hombres arrastraran a Precia hasta el patio de la Torre, el hombre que se aproximaba arrastraba personalmente a su presa.

Caminaba con zancadas largas, sin prisa. Su mano se perdía en la cabellera de la mujer que arrastraba y que a ratos, no podía caminar y era jalada sin esfuerzo por él. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Fate.

-Hermosa reunión familiar, ¿no, Fate?- dijo Cypha con sarcasmo.

Fate apenas y si la escuchó. No podía apartar la mirada del hombre que tenía frente a ella y que desde donde estaba arrodillada, parecía un gigante, oscuro y despiadado que la miraba sin ninguna consideración.

Muy diferente a la última vez que había hablado con él.

Como si apartara un insecto molesto, arrojó a la mujer que arrastraba frente a Fate.

A ella no le había puesto ropas andrajosas que no le pertenecían; las ropas que vestía la mujer le pertenecían, Fate lo sabía muy bien, pero estaban sucias y desgarradas.

Desde el sitio donde había sido arrojada, Olivie levantó un rostro golpeado y sucio para mirar a Fate.

-Lo siento mucho Fate….- dijo Olivie con voz apenas audible, -Cometí un error…un terrible error.-

Fate miró su tía y se volvió a mirar a las personas de pie alrededor de ella con desprecio.

-Esto es indigno y despreciable….- dijo Fate, -Ustedes son indignos y despreciables.-

Cypha se acercó para tomar dolorosamente por el cabello a Fate y zarandearla con fuerza.

-Tu eres la indigna…Ni siquiera eres una Belka de pura sangre y te creías con más derechos que nosotros. Muestra más respeto ante el futuro Hegemon del imperio Belka y quizá tengas la bendición de una muerte rápida.-

Cypha soltó entonces a Fate con brusquedad e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ante el hombre que, tras arrojar a Olivie al suelo, solo miraba en silencio a Fate con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa Fate?- dijo el hombre con voz profunda al fin, -¿Te habías olvidado de mí acaso?...Pensé que era tiempo de regresar para recordarle a una cercana y vieja amiga una deuda pendiente.-

Hasta entonces, tratando de que el abatimiento que sentía no se reflejara en su rostro, Fate levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al hombre que la había engañado y había preparado la trampa más mortal para ella y su familia… Zest Grangaitz

-X-

Un cielo negro y encapotado cubría el sol aunque ya pasaba por mucho del medio día y un aire duro y seco recorría el grueso de la extensa columna en dirección Belka en dirección a Nihon mientras seis jinetes se abrían paso para llegar hasta la punta de la columna, donde el carruaje de grandes dimensiones del General Graham abría la marcha tirado por ocho caballos.

El curtido general salió casi al momento que los jinetes llegaron y ordenó a sus subalternos detener su carruaje y a sus capitanes continuar la marcha hacia su destino.

-Capitana Signum,- dijo, de pie en la puerta de su carro todavía podía a Signum desde arriba, aun montada sobre su caballo.

-General,- respondió Signum inclinando la cabeza.

-Me informan que trae un mensaje muy urgente para mí,- dijo Graham con cierto tono enfadado en su voz. Era el general con mayor poder del ejército Belka. Que una simple capitana, aunque fuera la capitana de la heredera imperial, literalmente lo obligara a detenerse, no era de su agrado. Solo el sello imperial que sus hombres le habían avisado que la capitana portaba lo había disuadido.

Signum removió su pesado guante de piel y levantó su puño descubierto frente a Graham. Pese a que no había sol, el oro y zafiro del anillo de la heredera imperial Belka refulgió en su mano.

-Muy urgente, mi general,- dijo Signum mirándolo fija e intensamente.

Graham se envaró visiblemente ante la vista del anillo de Fate. Quién portaba ese anillo ostentaba el derecho al trono Belka. Fate no solo le había dado el anillo a Signum; le había ordenado que lo usara para detener a Graham.

Pero antes de eso Signum tenía que conseguir que el hombre la escuchara. Y lo más difícil. Que obedeciera las órdenes de Fate por sobre las que le había dado la Hegemon.

Graham se hizo a un lado, indicándole a Signum que ingresara a su cuartel general móvil.

Signum se apeó del caballo y les hizo una seña a Nanoha y Arf para que la siguieran.

De inmediato, los hombres del general Graham se pusieron en alerta y se interpusieron.

-Ellas deben entrar conmigo General,- dijo Signum.

Los hombres de Graham protestaron, especialmente los oficiales del General, pero en ese momento Nanoha, desesperada y angustiada, descubrió su cabeza para que la vieran y habló con un tono seguro y firme que hasta a ella la sorprendió. Su cabello ondeó como fuego con el viento y se irguió pese al cansancio y el temor.

-Vengo en nombre de mi esposa, la heredera imperial Belka Fate Testarossa…General,- dijo Nanoha, -Por favor, el asunto que nos ha traído no puede esperar más.-

Graham miró a Nanoha sorprendido. El conocía a la joven. Había estado con Fate en las negociaciones de su compromiso. Nunca la había mirado demasiado pero había notado desde el primer momento que era una chica de carácter.

En ese momento, aun con las burdas ropas y la suciedad del camino, se veía y hablaba como lo que era…una princesa.

Graham ordenó a sus hombres replegarse y esperar afuera, incluso a sus oficiales.

El interior del carruaje de Graham era una práctica mezcla de cuartel general y aposentos de descanso. De esa forma podía mantener su posición sin necesidad de levantar y montar una tienda. Eso lo hacía solo cuando iban a montar un campamento en el que estuvieran por varios días y el carruaje se hacía pequeño e incómodo.

Una sencilla mesa desplegaba los mapas y pergaminos, diversas armas colgaban de las paredes. Una cortina cubría el área donde el General se tendía a descansar cuando era necesario. No había mucho más. Graham era estoico y práctico, y prefería moverse rápido y con eficiencia. "Es una campaña, no un viaje de placer," solía decir a sus generales que le ofrecían más lujos y comodidades.

El carruaje del general era, sin embargo, lo suficientemente grande como para que diez hombres se reunieran mientras se continuaba la marcha. En ese momento, aunque estaban detenidos y el carruaje inmóvil, Graham no se sentó.

Signum no esperó más.

-Dinsmark ha sufrido un ataque letal mi General,- dijo yendo directa al punto, -Los traidores están dentro del imperio y ahora que el ejercito Belka esta fuera y Dinsmark quedó desprotegida, han actuado.-

En varios minutos, de manera sucinta y terrible, Signum le resumió a Graham la situación de la ciudad, de Stier Castle y de la Torre. Describió la participación de Arf y lo único que se guardó, de momento, fue el nombre de los traidores.

-¿La Hegemon?- preguntó Graham con el rostro tenso y ligeramente desencajado.

-No hemos podido saber de ella, ni de la princesa Alicia- dijo Signum con el rostro grave.

Graham miró entonces a Nanoha que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, solo escuchando el reporte de Signum.

El general sabía que las palabras de Signum implicaban la posibilidad de que Fate fuera la nueva Hegemon y que la mujer frente a él, fuera la nueva consorte imperial; pero independientemente de ello, tanto Precia como Fate podían estar en manos de los atacantes y prisioneras en Dinsmark…y aunque no era una probabilidad muy alta, también podían estar muertas.

La situación era desesperada.

-¿Sabemos como ha sido posible el ataque?- preguntó Graham llegando al punto que Signum había temido durante las horas de su viaje. Ese era el momento en que sabría si Graham era leal a Fate. O no.

-Los traidores que hemos estado buscando por meses son Fortis Huckebein y su familia, General. El complot para deponer a la Hegemon, inculpar al reino de Nihon, a Kestrel y la familia Jeremiah, así como el mismo atentado contra la princesa Alicia, todo ha sido planeado y ejecutado por ellos… aunque no sabemos a ciencia si otras familias nobles están involucradas,- explicó Signum mirando a Graham con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Graham a su vez, solo miró a la guerrera con rostro inescrutable.

-La mariscal Testarossa y heredera imperial Belka, ordena al ejército detener el ataque al reino de Nihon y regresar a Dinsmark,- continuó Signum con firme tono militar.

Graham continuó en silencio por varios, interminables segundos.

Signum se preparó para tomar su espada.

-Dar esa orden puede hacerse muy rápido, Capitana….hacer que se lleve a cabo puede ser otra cosa muy distinta,- dijo Graham, -Especialmente con la situación que se esta desarrollando en Dinsmark, puede haber oficiales que no estén tan deseosos de seguir las nuevas órdenes.-

Pese a lo que significaba, Signum dejó que su mano fuera hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

-Habrá un solo destino para esos oficiales….General.-

Sin inmutarse por el gesto de Signum, Graham rodeó su mesa para avanzar hasta Signum y susurrar a su oído.

-Incluso los susurros más leves pueden ser escuchados si alguien desea hacerlo, Capitana…- dijo Graham y se volvió para mirar a Nanoha, -Y ella sería la que más peligro correría…aun con esa ninja a su lado.-

Graham se apartó ligeramente de Signum, pero siguió hablando en un susurro.

-Mi lealtad esta con la Hegemon,- dijo -Detendré la marcha y convocaré a los oficiales… Eso nos dará algo de tiempo para lo que debe hacerse.-

Nanoha desesperada se acercó a ellos.

-Fate no tiene tiempo general…- dijo con fiera determinación brillando en sus ojos.

-Lo se,- dijo Graham mirando a Nanoha con tristeza, -Lo se muy bien…pero un movimiento en falso ahora sería aun peor para la posición de Dinsmark, de la Hegemon y de la misma Mariscal en estos momentos, mi Lady.-

Nanoha se encontró de pronto sin saber que decir.

-Hay hombres que no están a favor de la Hegemon en nuestro ejército, mi Lady; y en estos momentos, ellos ya saben que la capitana Signum está aquí conmigo….con usted.-

Graham se volvió hacia Signum.

-Hay varias cosas que tenemos que hacer antes que el ejército pueda enfilar de regreso a Dinsmark, capitana…cosas difíciles…pero la primera de ellas, la más importante es poner a salvo a Lady Nanoha,- dijo Graham.

Signum no necesitaba mirar hacia el exterior del carruaje para saber que estaban rodeados por una multitud de soldados y oficiales Belka. Y no sabía cuales de ellos podían estar de parte de los traidores. Signum confiaba que pocos, pero solo se necesitaba uno para matar a Nanoha.

-Y para ello, aunque resulte un poco difícil, voy a necesitar que confíen en mí,- tras decir eso, el general se irguió y sin hacer ningún gesto que las mujeres pudieran identificar, esperó.

La cortina trasera se agitó apenas ligeramente y dos sombras se materializaron en las esquinas más oscuras del carruaje. Con pasos silenciosos y gráciles, salieron hasta la luz.

De pie frente a ellas estaban dos chicas, de edad indeterminada, menudas pero ágiles ataviadas con ropa de hombre pero sin uniforme o armadura.

Para la gran mayoría en el ejército Belka, ellas eran las mucamas que atendían al general. Algunos decían que las chicas lo atendían en más de una forma. Tenían razón. Muy pocos sabían el verdadero servicio que esas chicas brindaban al general Graham. La Hegemon, Fate…Signum…

-Aria…Lotte,- dijo Signum, aunque no era un saludo.

Nanoha miró a las recién llegadas con curiosidad. Eran idénticas.

-Usted deberá permanecer conmigo aquí durante la reunión de guerra, capitana…pero mis guerreras Liese se encargaran de que Lady Nanoha llegue a salvo donde tiene que llegar.-

Arf, que hasta entonces solo había hablado para corroborar la parte de la historia que le correspondía para el general Graham, miró a las chicas que recién aparecían con recelo. Ni siquiera ella las había sentido cuando entraron en el carruaje del General. No las había sentido moverse hasta que parecieron. Eran peligrosas y eran dos. ¿Nanoha y ella estarían realmente protegidas con ellas? ¿O estarían más vulnerables que nunca?

Signum, dudaba. Había prometido a Fate llevar a Nanoha a salvo hasta Heian-Kyo. Pero también tenía que regresar a Dinsmark no solo para rescatar a Fate, sino para que el orden en el Imperio pudiera ser preservado y restablecido.

Finalmente, Nanoha fue la que tomó la decisión.

-Lo haremos de esa forma Signum…tu debes quedarte aquí y asegurar la misión que Fate te encomendó. Yo iré con Arf…y con ellas,- dijo Nanoha mirando a Signum.

-La misión más importante que Fate me encomendó es protegerla, Lady Nanoha.-

-Y lo has hecho bien Capitana, pero yo también tengo una misión. Yo también debo proteger a Fate y para ello tenemos que trabajar juntas. Fate necesita este ejército,- insistió Nanoha.

Durante las largas horas de la frenética cabalgata para alcanzar al ejército Belka, Nanoha no había podido dejar de pensar en Fate y la situación tan precaria y peligrosa en que la habían dejado.

Nanoha rezaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Fate estuviera resistiendo, que resistiera hasta que regresaran. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba, su angustia y su preocupación aumentaban.

Y hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba lo que le pasara a su esposa. De lo mucho que deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ir y pelear a su lado. De lo mucho que deseaba evitar que saliera lastimado. De lo mucho que deseaba protegerla.

El General en quien Fate había depositado todas sus esperanzas estaba ahí. Nanoha no sabía si era amigo o enemigo, y la única que podía conseguir al ejército Belka para Fate era Signum.

Ya sea que la guerrera Belka, lo consiguiera o no, Nanoha se dio cuenta que no podía simplemente sentarse a esperar que alguien más hiciera lo que ella había jurado hacer cuando se casó con Fate.

No dijo nada en ese momento, pero lo que le había dicho a Signum hacía unos momentos era verdad.

Ella tenía una misión. Y no iba a depender del ejército Belka para llevarla a cabo.

-X-

El plan de Graham fue relativamente sencillo.

A sus órdenes, la gran columna del ejército Belka se detuvo para una extraordinaria reunión de emergencia donde el y Signum se reunirían con los principales generales, oficiales y guerreros. El general ya tenía una idea de quienes podían ser los cabecillas enviados por los Huckebein dentro del ejército, pero seguramente habría más.

Antes de esa reunión, Arf y las guardaespaldas del General, sacarían a Nanoha del carruaje, del grueso de la formación del ejército y la llevarían hasta Heian-Kyo. En una cabalgata frenética podrían llegar a las puertas de la ciudad al anochecer.

Una pequeña conmoción se desató cuando Graham ordenó parar la marcha, marcar el perímetro, asentar el campamento de inmediato y hacer regresar a los exploradores.

Muchos oficiales protestaron. Estaban prácticamente a las puertas de Heian-Kyo. Podían llegar a la posición estratégica para el campamento maestro que habían planeado a la caída del sol y tener todo listo para asaltar la ciudad al amanecer.

La orden del general, retrasaría el asedio al menos un día.

Signum y Nanoha lo habían llegado apenas a tiempo.

Durante el revuelo que causó la orden del general, con todos los guerreros preparando un campamento temporal o preparándose para el asalto que imaginaban que venía, Lotte aprovechó el movimiento para encaminarse junto con Nanoha y Arf como si fueran por agua o provisiones para la reunión, y recorrieron el campamento entre soldados Belka hasta una zona de árboles donde Aria las esperaba con los caballos que usarían.

Tras dos días y medio de cabalgata frenética, Nanoha lo último que quería era volverse a subir a un caballo. Pero sabía que tenía que llegar a Nihon lo más pronto posible así que, haciendo acopio de toda su determinación, ignoró el dolor y subió con determinación al caballo.

Cuando estaba lista para salir para el último tramo de cabalgata hacia Nihon, Nanoha se encontró con la mirada de Arf clavada mirándola fijamente.

-Regresar a Nihon no es lo único que quieres,- le dijo.

Nanoha la miró con idéntica fijeza cuando respondió.

-Tengo que llegar a Nihon para poder regresar a Dinsmark.-

-Ella quería que te quedaras en Heian-Kyo. A salvo, con tu familia.- dijo Arf.

Nanoha sostuvo la mirada de Arf pero no dijo nada. Sin esperar nada mas, espoleó a su caballo. No tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones. Tenía que llegar a Nihon…ya.

-X-

Era noche cerrada cuando Nanoha y sus acompañantes llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad.

Con la precaria situación en la Nihon se encontraban, el grupo de mujeres tuvo la suerte de que Kyoya estuviera haciendo continuas rondas de supervisión y de que el joven reconociera de inmediato la característica cabellera de su hermana menor.

Kyoya apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos silenciosamente, dio gracias por una nueva bendición.

Recién habían llegado noticias hasta Heian-Kyo de que el avance del ejército se había detenido.

Los estrategas de Nihon esperaban que los Belka llegaran a las puertas de la ciudad al atardecer y agradecieron a todos los Dioses tener unas horas más para la evacuación.

Ahora tenían una razón más para agradecer a los dioses con la llegada de Nanoha.

Finalmente su familia estaba completa y a salvo otra vez.

Tras abrazar a su hermana todo lo efusivamente que su reservado carácter le permitía, Kyoya llevó a su hermana hasta la casa de la familia Takamachi donde reinaba una frenética actividad.

-¡Nanoha!- gritó Miyuki ante la visión de su hermana y se lanzó a abrazarla. Nanoha sintió que formaba un nudo en su garganta y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

De vuelta a su país y al hogar de su infancia, de toda su vida, se sentía extraña y fuera de lugar. Habían pasado meses desde que había partido de su hogar para contraer matrimonio con una extraña a la que despreciaba y odiaba.

Y en esos momentos, mientras se reunía con la familia que la amaba, no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer que era su esposa.

-¡Nanoha!-

Todavía en el abrazo de su hermana, Nanoha escuchó la voz se su madre que se acercaba para abrazarlas a ambas.

-Gracias a todos los Dioses….Lord Zafira nos contó lo que había pasado y….tu padre y yo nos moríamos de preocupación…- dijo Momoko abrazando a sus hijas.

-Lo mismo le decía yo hace un momento,- dijo Kyoya mirando con el corazón henchido a su madre y sus hermanas, -El día de hoy hemos recibido muchas bendiciones madre.-

-No soy un Lord…Momoko-san,- aclaró Zafira que había permanecido en Heian-Kyo como Fate le había ordenado para ayudar con la evacuación y esperar sus ordenes. El lugarteniente de Fate esperaba que Signum llegara en algún momento y ver llegar a su señora Nanoha con las guardaespaldas del General Graham, lo preocupó.

-Mamá…- dijo Nanoha soltándose un poco del abrazó de su madre y su hermana, -No hay tiempo…-

-¡Nanoha!-

Shiro Takamachi entró en ese momento y también se lanzó a abrazar a su hija.

-Shiro,- dijo Momoko apoyando una mano en el hombro de su esposo, -Estoy tan regocijada como tú, pero Nanoha tiene razón. No hay tiempo, debemos aprovechar estas horas de gracia que los dioses nos han concedido para terminar la evacuación sin demora.-

Nanoha se separó de su padre negando vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-No, mama….No es eso a lo que me refiero,- dijo Nanoha refiriéndose a su madre pero mirándolos a todos con una mirada intensa y anhelante.

Su familia la miró con desconcierto. Nunca antes habían visto una mirada como esa en ella.

-No habrá un ataque contra Nihon. Puedes cancelar la evacuación, papá,- anunció Nanoha.

Todos, Zafira incluido, la miraron mudos y más desconcertados que antes.

Nanoha les contó entonces lo que había pasado desde que Zafira había sido enviado para avisarles del inminente ataque Belka. La traición inesperada, el ataque a Dinsmark, su escape.

Con cautela, presentó a Arf y les informó de su participación en el terrible atentado hacia Alicia Testarossa que había terminado detonando el llamado de guerra Belka contra Nihon.

-Los traidores Belka utilizaron a Arf para inculpar a Nihon,- explicó Nanoha.

Shiro y Momolo miraron a Arf con los ojos entrecerrados en silencioso reproche.

Notando la mirada de sus padres, Nanoha intervino, -No fue culpa de Arf, padre…Ellos…Los Huckebein, la utilizaron para tender una trampa a Fate…a mi…a nosotros…Pero ella ha hablado con Fate y esta ayudando a aclarar las cosas...Nos ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí a tiempo para detener el ataque. Me ha traído a casa. Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ella y sin la capitana Signum-

-Lo hecho, hecho está,- dijo Shiro con dureza al cabo de unos segundos mirando a Arf.

-No podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado,- intervino Momoko también con una actitud severa pero más afable que su esposo, -…Pero agradezco que hayas traído a mi hija de vuelta a casa. Por esa acción, estoy en deuda contigo. Tu mala acción, se ha tornado en una bendición que nos la ha regresado. Los designios de los Dioses son extraños y no siempre no es dado entenderlos… tal vez hayas sido la fuerza que se necesitaba para equilibrar la balanza con los Belka.-

Arf se inclinó ante los regentes Belka sin decir palabra.

-Tenemos que avisar a Angfang y Kevland que el ataque se ha detenido…tentativamente,- dijo Kyoya serio, -Si aun pueden enviar fuerzas, el ataque del ejército Belka ya no solo sería contra nosotros.-

-No…no,- negó Nanoha llamando la atención de su familia, –No es una suspensión tentativa. Dinsmark está bajo ataque. El ejército debe regresar para apoyar a Fate y castigar a los traidores. No habrá ningún ataque. La capitana de más confianza de Fate, Signum, está ahora haciendo los arreglos con el general Graham….-

-De todas maneras, no podemos confiarnos hija,- la interrumpió Shiro, -Los Belka son impredecibles y si están en medio de una revuelta por el poder, serán aun más violentos e impredecibles…Pero no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de eso…Lo importante ahora es que con esto, tu….matrimonio….puede ser anulado.-

Nanoha sintió que un puño de hierro oprimía su corazón y tragó con dificultad.

-No, padre…- empezó pero no pudo continuar. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada por nosotros,- dijo Shiro nuevamente, -Pero ese matrimonio fue una arbitraria imposición desde un principio…además de una locura de esa maldita mujer, la Hegemon Testarossa. Yo tuve que obligarte a ello y tú accediste a él, en contra de tu voluntad, solo para salvarnos. Pero ya no es necesario que te sacrifiques más por nosotros….Con el apoyo de Lindy y Leti ahora podremos…-

-¡No!- gritó Nanoha con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus padres y hermanos la miraron, asombrados.

-Debo….- empezó nuevamente con voz ronca y anunció, -Debo regresar a Dinsmark….Debo regresar con…Fate.-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los cuatro al unísono cada vez más perplejos.

Nanoha inspiró profundamente.

-Debo regresar a Dinsmark…con Fate,- repitió. Y con más decisión aún, agregó, -Y necesito su ayuda... Justo ahora Fate debe estar bajo asedio en la Torre, el único reducto que todavía no ha caído en poder de los traidores. Ella juró que resistiría hasta que regresara el ejército Belka pero temo que sea demasiado tarde para cuando ellos lleguen. Yo debo regresar a Dinsmark con fuerzas suficientes…para apoyarla.-

Tras varios minutos de silencio, Shiro finalmente preguntó, -¿Quieres que envíe fuerzas para rescatar a la heredera Belka?... ¿La mujer que odias y que nos forzó a aceptar un matrimonio que no deseabas?-

-No padre,- dijo Nanoha, -Quiero que me apoyes con las fuerzas suficientes…para rescatar a mi esposa.-

Miyuki se llevo ambas manos a los labios para contener una exclamación.

Kyoya parpadeo varias veces y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Momoko carraspeó.

Shiro se revolvió incomodo en el sitio que estaba parado y fue el único que preguntó.

-¿Por qué?-

Nanoha aguantó la mirada de su padre. Se lo debía por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Y también le debía una respuesta.

-Es mi esposa, y se lo prometí….le prometí que estaría a su lado…para siempre,- respondió al fin sonrojándose en el proceso.

-Pero tu odiabas la idea de ese matrimonio, despreciabas a los Belka y especialmente a esa…mujer,- dijo Momoko mirando a su hija con preocupación.

-Eso fue…antes de conocerla,- dijo Nanoha mirando a su madre todavía ruborizada.

-Además,- agregó Nanoha antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, -Fate es la legítima heredera al trono Belka. Es ella la que debe ocupar ese lugar. Ella no es como su madre… Pero los tipos que quieren arrebatarle ese derecho son incluso mucho peores que Precia Testarossa. Son personas realmente viles y sin honor. Si permitimos que se salgan con la suya, Nihon y muchos otros reinos, pagaran las consecuencias.-

Los cuatro Takamachi mayores se miraron entre si. Shiro con Momoko y Kyoya con Miyuki.

-No,- dijo Shiro al fin. –No estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión y no la apoyare. No puedo aprobar que arriesgues tu vida para apoyar a esa mujer. Eres la legítima heredera de Nihon. –

Nanoha ya protestaba airadamente cuando su hermano la hizo callar.

-Nosotros apoyaremos a Nanoha,- dijo Kyoya con voz decidida tras intercambiar una ultima mirada con Miyuki. Esta última asintió vigorosamente mirando a su hermana menor conforme Kyoya agregaba, -No necesitaremos tantos hombres, pero si necesitaremos pertrechos.-

Momoko y Shiro miraban a su hijo, ligeramente boquiabiertos.

-Yo también puedo ayudar,- anunció Arf interviniendo, -Tengo una deuda con Nanoha-san que demanda que la apoye y la proteja en su propósito. Además…tengo varios amigos que son hábiles guerreros ninja.-

Aunque argumentaron durante un buen rato, tras el ofrecimiento de Arf, Nanoha, Kyoya y Miyuki no cedieron ni un ápice ante sus padres quien finalmente; tras una reunión urgente con sus consejeros, no tuvieron más remedio que ceder.

Pese a lo avanzado de la hora, los tres hermanos Takamachi se dieron a la tarea de comenzar a preparar su próxima salida hacia Dinsmark. Únicamente la insistencia de Momoko sobre el hecho de que Nanoha llevaba dos días sin dormir y necesitaría un buen descanso si esperaban partir pronto en una nueva cabalgata, los disuadió de descansar.

Miyuki llevó a Nanoha a tomar un baño y después la acompañó hasta su antigua habitación.

Nanoha caminó hasta la ventana donde meses atrás había visto llegar la enorme columna del ejército Belka para arreglar su compromiso.

Esa noche, muy lejos en el horizonte, se alcanzan a vislumbrar las tenues fogatas del campamento Belka.

Al igual que como le había pasado durante los primeros segundos de su regreso a casa, Nanoha se sintió extraña y ajena en su cuarto de toda la vida.

Anhelaba estar en otra habitación, muy lejos de esa. Anhelaba que nada de lo que había pasado para separarla de Fate hubiera pasado.

Miyuki, sin que Nanoha lo notara, la miraba en silencio. Varios meses habían pasado desde que Nanoha se había ido de su país para contraer matrimonio con la mujer Belka, pero su hermana pequeña había cambiado muchísimo en esos meses. Mucho más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

Finalmente, Miyuki preguntó – ¿Una promesa es la única razón por la que deseas regresar?-

Nanoha que miraba fijamente hacia el cielo nocturno, se estremeció ligeramente y se volvió para mirar a su hermana.

Muchas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior pero una era más clara y apremiante que todas las demás.

-Yo….- dijo Nanoha pero se interrumpió sin poder continuar.

-¿Tu….?- insistió Miyuki, acercándose más, mirando inquisitivamente a su hermana.

Cómo Nanoha siguiera sin decir nada, Miyuki decidió ayudarla un poco.

-¿Tan buena es tu…esposa…en la cama?-

-¡MIYUKI!- gritó Nanoha más roja que una manzana y se lanzó para ahorcar a su hermana.

La aludida rio y aguantó el ataque de Nanoha, hasta que cayeron en la cama de la segunda.

Tras un buen rato, Miyuki se levantó para apagar las velas y dejar a su hermana descansar para los días por venir. Ya se dirigía a la puerta y ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta, cuando la voz suave de Nanoha respondió en la oscuridad de una forma que ninguna de las dos esperaba, con una verdad que Nanoha se había negado a ver…desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Yo…la amo, Miyuki…como jamás pensé que podría llegar a querer a alguien.-

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano. ¡Solo dos capítulos más!<p> 


	21. Final

¿Corto?...¿El capitulo anterior se les hizo… CORTO?...¡Fueron 20 páginas!...Rainhard tiene razón... Para los lectores nada es suficiente, ¿verdad? ;)

Confieso que para mi tampoco es suficiente. Sus reviews nunca me parecen muchas o muy largas, así que estamos a mano. Muchas gracias a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios, aprecio mucho que esta historia les guste y me lo digan. Y pues ya estamos en el final…. Este capitulo no será tan corto…pero tampoco quizá sea nunca tan largo como ustedes hubieran querido…

¡Al menos tienen que reconocer que no me tarde tanto como la vez anterior!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 20. Final.**

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

La oscuridad era casi total. Salvo por el tenue reflejo de una antorcha, la luz no tenía cabida en ese lugar.

O la calidez.

El frío era aun peor que exterior porque era diferente. No te mataba rápidamente como el frío del implacable invierno de Dinsmark. Era insidioso y lento, se colaba por los poros hasta anidarse dolorosamente en los huesos.

"_Y pensar que Nanoha estuvo varios días aquí,"_ pensó Fate.

Por si estar en la celda fría, oscura y maloliente no fuera suficiente. Fortis había ordenado que la mantuvieran encadenada. _"No es alguien a quien podamos subestimar,"_ había dicho el otrora consejero de confianza de su madre.

Fate escuchó que alguien tosía y como pudo, se irguió lo suficiente para preguntar, -¿Madre?...¿Tía Olivie?...-

Poco más de tres días habían transcurrido desde que la Torre había caído. Desde el momento en que los Huckebein habían tomado control de ella; Fate, Precia y Olivie habían sido encerradas en las celdas reservadas para los presos más indignos. Tanto que hacía mucho tiempo que no eran usadas. El olor a moho, podredumbre y muerte en ellas era tan intenso, que al principio Fate no había podido respirar.

Pero, tras varias horas encadenada en la oscuridad, su sentido del olfato había terminado por atrofiarse.

Al igual que sus músculos ateridos por el frío y la falta de alimento.

Pese a ello, una furia tan fría e implacable como el frío que la rodeaba la mantenía susurrando el nombre de Veyron y sus hermanos. Ninguna debilidad le impediría levantar su espada a la primera oportunidad que tuviera para hacerles pagar por lo que le estaban haciendo a su familia.

Su único consuelo era que Alicia no había aparecido. Fortis y Veyron simplemente continuaban ignorando sus reiteradas preguntas al paradero de su hermana y al menos eso, hacía pensar a Fate que no la tenían.

Tampoco sabía nada de Saber, Micaiah o Victoria….tenían que tenerlas en otra parte de la torre o en otro lugar.

-Fate…- respondió una voz a su llamado.

"_Olivie,"_ pensó Fate con el corazón encogido. Hasta el momento, ella era quien había llevado la peor parte.

Los Huckebein había instalado a Fate y a Olivie en celdas cercanas, una frente a la otra, pero con la oscuridad del profundo sótano de las catacumbas, no podía ni siquiera verse pese a estar cerca. Precia estaba un poco más lejos, en la última celda del pasillo. Fate no podía verla. Y tampoco podía escucharla porque no había dicho una palabra desde que las habían encerrado.

-Tienes que resistir, Fate….no importa lo que pase aquí….Debes resistir….- le decía Olivie con una voz tan baja y desgastada que Fate apenas podía escucharla.

Al escuchar a su tía, Fate temió lo peor. Olivie estaba más débil con cada hora que pasaban en ese lugar. Y el silencio de Precia en la situación en la que se encontraba, era lo que lo que más lastimaba a Olivie. Fate lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada para aliviar ni la situación de su tía, ni su dolor.

La guerrera se esforzaba para encontrar al menos alguna palabra de aliento, alguna frase que le permitiera a Olivie mantener la esperanza, soportar hasta que pudieran hacer algo; que le permitiera a ella misma mantener la esperanza, cuando los escuchó.

Pasos se acercaban.

Olivie gimió involuntariamente.

-….debes resistir Fate…- volvió a decir.

Los pasos están aún más cerca.

Fate se revolvió con impotencia en las cadenas que la apresaban.

Tras varios segundos, la luz dorada de antorchas ilumino el pasillo de piedra de las catacumbas donde se encontraban las celdas de los condenados.

Fate vio su larga sombra antes de verlo a él.

Zest Grangaitz, ataviado ya con ropas de caballero y no de pordiosero como cuando Fate lo había conocido, se detuvo frente a su celda con un porte erguido y orgulloso. De su cinto colgaba la espada del padre de Fate.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Zest a Fate, -Era una lastima que la mantuvieras colgada en el salón del trono. La bruja de tu madre jamás le daría el uso que merece.-

Como Fate no dijera una palabra y solo lo mirara con infinito desprecio desde el fondo de su celda, Zest continuó en el mismo tono burlón.

-Una espada como esta se alimenta de sangre, Fate. Tú deberías saberlo. Enzo segó muchas vidas con ellas. Estaba viva en aquel entonces. Necesita resucitar. Pero yo me hare cargo de ello.-

Zest hizo una seña a uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban con las antorchas y el tipo se aproximó para abrir la celda de la tía de Fate.

-¡No!...- gritó Fate con todas sus fuerzas, -Eres…un…maldito…. ¿Es que acaso no tienes el más mínimo honor?... ¿Y tu pretendes ser el próximo Hegemon?-

Zest rio por lo bajo mientras entraba a la celda de Olivie.

-No pretendo ser, Fate….SERE el próximo Hegemon…y esto,- dijo señalando a Olivie acurrucada en un rincón, -No tiene nada que ver con el honor. La he extrañado ¿sabes?...Diez años es mucho tiempo…-

Zest hizo una seña a dos de los hombres que lo acompañaban para que entraran a la celda.

-Déjame demostrártelo…Ustedes,- llamó a sus acompañantes, - Iluminen bien esta pocilga, no quiero que la ex-heredera se pierda ni un solo detalle. Tiene un asiento privilegiado después de todo….-

Los hombres obedecieron las indicaciones de Zest, e iluminaron la celda con sus antorchas. Desde donde estaba encadenada en la pared de su propia celda, Fate pudo ver claramente a Olivie acurrucada en un rincón pero mirando desafiantemente a Zest y tuvo que morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para no gritar de rabia.

-Oh…no has perdido tu espíritu,- dijo Zest mirando a Olivie, -Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti.-

Con movimientos lentos, se quitó la capa oscura que vestía. Después, con un cambio violento de actitud se inclinó para tomar a Olivie del brazo y arrojarla al suelo al centro de la celda.

La ropa de Olivie, ya desgarrada por los días anteriores, era prácticamente solo jirones. Había estado apenas cubriéndose con lo que quedaba de ellas y una manta maloliente, que era todo lo que le habían dado para cubrirse.

A pesar de ello, Zest no se detuvo y arrancó la ya desvencijada ropa de Olivie sin miramientos. Ella se resistió, trató de arañarlo, de golpearlo, de alejarlo, pero no gritó. No gritó cuando él le arrancó finalmente lo último de tela que le quedaba para cubrirse, ni cuando la abofeteó, ni cuando le aplastó el cuello con el antebrazo para someterla.

La diferencia de tamaño y de poder entre ambos era tan aplastante, que Zest se veía como un oscuro gigante sometiendo a una niña pequeña aunque la diferencia de edad entre ellos era mínima.

Olivie tampoco gritó cuando el comenzó a moverse sobre ella.

Pero Fate no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-¿Te gusta el espectáculo…Fate?- preguntó Zest entre jadeos apartado su mirada del rostro de Olivie para mirar a Fate, -A tu tía le encanta….especialmente después de tanto años de no tener algo como "esto"…. ¿Verdad,… Olive?...-

Las embestidas de Zest sobre Olivie se hicieron cada vez más y más salvajes mientras hablaba, hasta que un grito involuntario de dolor escapó de sus labios pese a los esfuerzos por contenerlos.

-¿Has escuchado Fate…?...- y después gritó, -¿Has escuchado Precia?...Esto… ¡ESTO es lo que tu puta realmente había deseado… todos esos años que se revolcó contigo!-

Desde la celda de Precia al fondo del pasillo no llegó ningún sonido, ni ninguna respuesta.

Fate deseaba apartar la mirada de lo que estaba pasando frente a ella, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Se obligó a no cerrar los ojos. Se obligo a no gritar. Zest la torturaba, torturando a Olivie. Pero era Olivie quien sufría la terrible vejación. Al menos, Fate tenía que tener el valor soportar y mirar.

Zest deseaba que ella abandonara a su tía. Deseaba que perdieran toda su esperanza. Pero Fate no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

Pese a las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, que no podía ni siquiera limpiar y dejaban surcos en la suciedad de su rostro; Fate se endureció y aguantó la mirada de Zest. Olivie se lo había pedido. Olivie estaba resistiendo y estaba luchando.

Ella, tenía que resistir.

-X-

-De ninguna manera Veyron, ¿eres estúpido o que?...Pensé que te habían cortado la verga pero al parecer te cortaron también el cerebro, imbécil….-

Veyron estaba pálido de furia, de pie frente a Fortis, soportando la retahíla de insultos que Cypha dirigía hacía el.

Esa mañana, Fortis había llamado a todos sus hermanos a la que otrora fuera la sala de reuniones privada de la Hegemon. Un inconveniente con el que no habían contado en absoluto había surgido.

Un inconveniente extremadamente peligroso.

-¡No me hables de esa forma!,- gritó Veyron, -¡Te las das de guerrera pero eres solo una puta glorificada...!

-¡Al menos, gracias a mis habilidades guerreras no me han cortado las tetas como a "otros," idiotas, les cortaron los huevos…!-

Arnage miró a sus hermanos con repugnancia.

Deville se mantuvo, como siempre, inalterable y distante como si nada le importara.

-¡BASTA YA!-

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por la habitación tras el potente grito de Karen Huckebein.

Para todo el mundo, Fortis Huckebein era el líder y más influyente miembro de la Familia Huckebein. Pero en la realidad, no era así.

Para fines prácticos, era mucho más conveniente que todos pensaran eso, pero la verdadera estratega, la líder, la protectora del clan y auténtica autora intelectual de sus planes, era la hermana mayor de la familia…Karen.

Y era implacable.

-Si hubieras hecho lo que te dije y usado lo que te di en el momento oportuno….no estarías en la situación que te encuentras en este momento, Veyron…Da gracias que todavía estas vivo y mantente callado,- dijo Karen mirando con extrema seriedad a su hermano.

Cypha sonrió de medio lado.

-Y tu…- dijo Karen volviéndose hacía su hermana con lo cual la sonrisa de Cypha se desvaneció como por arte de magia, -Vas a ser la consorte del próximo Hegemon… Una… Esposa… Imperial... ¡Deja de tirarte al primer pordiosero con falo que se te cruza en el camino!...¡Dioses!...¡Tu y Fortis deben haber acabado con todos los hombres de Dinsmark y cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda!-

Fortis que como niño bueno no había dicho una palabra, se volvió hacia su hermana mayor un poco indignado pero no alcanzó ni siquiera a abrir la boca. La mirada de Karen que lo detuvo no hacía concesiones.

-Y pensar que todos ustedes se jactan de su noble y añeja cuna,- dijo Karen con voz baja y fría. -¡Compórtense a la altura de su apellido!...Al menos en eso Testarossa los supera con creces.-

Todos los Huckebein se quedaron silenciosos y sombríos tras el regaño de Karen.

-Karen tiene razón,- dijo Arnage al cabo de un rato, -¿Tienen que estar _todos_ obsesionados con el sexo _todo_ el tiempo?...Deberían tener otros intereses, como la buena comida por ejemplo… Por cierto, ¿No hay nada de comer? Tanta discusión me ha dado un hambre voraz…-

Karen meneó la cabeza con resignación e inspiró profundamente.

Por mucho que le molestara la actitud de su familia, tenían otras preocupaciones mucho más apremiantes en ese momento.

Karen se dirigió a la solida mesa de madera y señaló el pergamino que acababan de entregarles.

-Uther Pendragon.-

Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Pero como es posible?,- preguntó Fortis aproximándose a su hermana, -No ha pasado ni siquiera una semana completa desde que nos hicimos con el control de la ciudad. Y hemos mantenido un control férreo de todos los mensajes y las comunicaciones. Los arqueros han abatido cualquier ave que ha parecido sospechosa de llevar mensajes...-

Los demás miembros del clan Huckebein se aproximaron a la mesa con Fortis y Karen.

El mensaje de Uther Pendragón era críptico pero preocupante. Estaba dirigido a la honorable Hegemon regente del Imperio Belka con todas las formalidades de rigor, solicitando amablemente noticias sobre su noble caballero, Saber de Albión.

Pero no estaba expresamente dirigido a Precia Testarossa. Ni marcaba fechas.

-La maldita guerrera se olvido de reportar a su amo y por eso ahora la están buscando como locos,- dijo Cypha con desprecio.

-O ha estado reportado sin que nos enteremos,- apuntó Karen, -Albión esta mucho más lejos que Nihon. El mensaje tiene que haber salido del Reino desde antes que iniciáramos la toma de Dinsmark.-

-Entonces, no tenemos de que preocuparnos,- dijo Veyron, -Solo tenemos que esperar un poco y mandarles a su querida guerrera de leyenda envuelta en una linda caja…Durante eventos tan lamentables como el estamos viviendo, pérdidas lamentables ocurren.-

Todos los Huckebein miraron a Veyron con desaprobación.

-¿Ves porque digo que es un estúpido?- dijo Cypha mirando a Karen pero la severa mirada de ésta la disuadió de hacer más comentarios.

-Si hacemos semejante estupidez, no tardaríamos mucho en sufrir un asedio directo del Reino de Albión para el que no estamos preparados,- dijo Karen mirando a Veyron con enojo.

-Oh vamos querida hermana, es solo una perra al servicio del rey de Albión…no es como si fuera alguien de noble cuna…-

Veyron no pudo terminar su argumento.

-¡Es la mejor guerrera de Uther Pendragón!... ¡No importa si es de noble cuna o no!...Vino hasta aquí para ponerse al servicio de la Hegemon Precia Testarossa en nombre y representación del Rey. Y sucede que Uther, era amigo personal de Enzo Testarossa….- dijo Karen, -¿Tienes idea de lo que va a hacer el Rey de Albión si se entera de cómo está la familia de su amigo? ¿Mas aún, si le enviamos a su adorada guerrera en pedacitos?-

Veyron tuvo el buen tino de mantenerse en silencio pero Fortis no estaba convencido del argumento de Karen.

-El invierno esta comenzando Karen, ni Uther Pendragón, ni nadie en su sano juicio, se embarcaría en una guerra contra Dinsmark durante el invierno.-

Karen miró a su hermano. Fortis era un chico brillante pero demasiado confiado a veces de su superioridad.

-Ni siquiera Precia Testarossa, que estaba loca; se atrevió a pensar que podía ganar en un enfrentamiento frontal contra el reino de Albión, Fortis,- dijo para después mirar con detenimiento a todos sus hermanos, -El invierno no solo sería duro para los atacantes sino también para nosotros. Después de que el ejército salió para Nihon, a ese magno ataque que nosotros planeamos, tenemos recursos apenas suficientes para sobrellevar el invierno, pero no para sobrevivir un asedio durante una guerra.-

Ninguno de los demás dijo nada.

-Además… ¿necesito recordarles que no tenemos ejército? Todos los generales están en el frente de Nihon o en alguna otra parte; cuidando los dominios Belka que Precia Testarossa nos hizo favor de engrandecer en los últimos diez años, también por nuestro consejo. ¿Cómo nos defenderíamos ante un ejército de cientos o miles?... ¿Con los valientes guerreros mercenarios de Tredia y Zest?-

Tras varios minutos de silencio, Cypha preguntó.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-

Karen inspiró nuevamente y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos alrededor de la mesa. Un gesto que solía hacer cuando algo la preocupaba mucho y necesitaba pensar.

-No hemos encontrado ni a la hermana, ni a los malditos guerreros Wolkenritter de Fate Testarossa. Ninguno de ellos,- dijo Karen, -Tenemos que asumir el peor escenario, que es que hayan salido de la ciudad y estén buscando algún medio para liberar a su señora.-

-Los rastreadores de Tredia no han parado de buscar alguna pista en los alrededores, pero la nieve de los últimos días lo ha complicado bastante. Eso nos perjudica pero también debe haberlos retrasado,- dijo Fortis tratando de complacer a su hermana, -Además nuestros hombres están buscando casa por casa en la ciudad. Si todavía están aquí, escondidos como ratas, los encontraremos.-

-No podemos contar con lo que no tenemos Fortis,- dijo Karen pese al entusiasmo de su hermano, -Nuestra principal preocupación ahora es Uther. Necesitamos saber que sabe y ganar tiempo, debemos consolidar nuestra nueva posición, que Zest sea ungido como Hegemon con Cypha como su esposa y especialmente, que Albión no tenga ningún motivo para declarar una guerra para la que no estamos preparados.-

Todos los Huckebein asintieron mostrando su acuerdo con su hermana.

-No podemos permitir que Uther envíe una comitiva en estos momentos así que enviaremos un tranquilizador mensaje a Albión…y tendremos que llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con la guerrera cuando sea apropiado.-

-¡Karen!...insistió Veyron, -¡No podemos hacer eso!

Karen lo cortó de tajo.

-Por muy guerrera que sea, esta es una situación política…y Saber debe saber cual es el lugar que le corresponde. Lo único que tenemos que garantizar, de momento... es su seguridad. Así que Veyron, no puedes tocar uno solo de sus dorados cabellos,- ordenó Karen mirando a su hermano, -Es más, no va a quedarse más tiempo en la Torre. Tráela a las celdas de Stier Castle hasta que decidamos el siguiente paso.-

Veyron fue el único que trató de protestar pero sus argumentos no duraron demasiado.

Pero que le gustó menos aun, a él y a todos los demás, fue que Karen ordenara tampoco tocar a Fate.

-Ella es la hija del amigo del Rey Uther. Seguramente el rey no se pondrá del lado de Precia cuando sepa que ha sido castigada por traición, pero Fate Testarossa será una cuestión diferente. No te engañes Veyron, ella será una carta de negociación importante para nosotros. Al igual que Alicia, cuando consigamos encontrarla. Así que aunque de momento, aceptaré que la dejes en la Torre, no puedes hacerle nada…. ¿Has entendido?-

Veyron se retorció de rabia pero cedió.

Esa tarde, mientras Karen y Fortis arreglaban diversas reuniones con las familias nobles que estaban de su lado y con las que no, así como planeando los siguientes movimientos con Tredia y Zest; Veyron se la pasó ideando alguna forma para cumplir las instrucciones de Karen…sin hacerlo.

Su hermana había ordenado que él no podía hacerle nada a Fate.

Pero no había dicho nada respecto a la posibilidad que otra persona lo hiciera.

Tal y como Karen había dicho, durante las guerras ocurrían a veces situaciones muy lamentables.

-X-

Atípicamente para la estación, esa tarde el cielo despejó sobre Dinsmark y tuvieron un atardecer teñido de fuego anaranjado, purpura y dorado.

La vista de Dinsmark sobre el risco en el que se encontraban era tan espectacular que Nanoha sentía que el pecho le dolía.

Todavía recordaba como había utilizado un antiquísimo túnel para salir de Dinsmark a mitad de la noche, a la nieve y el frío. Parecía que muchísimo tiempo había pasado aunque en realidad habían sido solo unos pocos días.

Días en los que había cabalgado frenéticamente hasta Nihon y regresado a Dinsmark.

Aunque uno y otro momento habían sido muy diferentes.

Había salido huyendo, atemorizada y horrorizada por lo que estaba pasando; y había dejado a su esposa a merced de mercenarios despiadados y nobles ambiciosos. Había salido solo con sus dos consejeras, acompañada por una capitán de élite y dos prisioneras.

Su regreso esta siendo un poco diferente.

Para empezar, ya no estaba atemorizada, ni horrorizada. Ya no se sentía vulnerable.

Y tenía una razón muy importante para estar ahí.

Tenía que regresar al lado de su esposa.

Y tampoco estaba sola en esa misión.

Les llevó dos largos días, planear y arreglar todo lo que necesitaban de Heian-Kyo para el rescate de Fate. Días que se le habían hecho interminables a Nanoha. Pero cuando finalmente salieron, sintió que volaba a lomos de su caballo.

Signum y el general Graham habían conseguido detener efectivamente el ataque y conseguir el apoyo del ejército. La estrategia de Graham había sido muy práctica. Mientras él retenía a todos los oficiales en una reunión donde les informaba el estado de la situación en Dinsmark, Signum se dirigió a todos los soldados.

Muchos de ellos, escuadras completas, habían luchado al lado de Fate y la adoraban.

Los otros, simplemente la adoraban.

No había ninguna otra heredera posible al trono Belka.

Cuando Graham terminó su reunión con los oficiales, en la cual identificó a más de un par de leales al plan de los Huckebein, la parte más significativa del ejército Belka estaban listos para regresar y destruir a aquellos que se habían atrevido a atentar contra el trono y la Hegemon regente.

Pero Signum no se quedó con ellos.

El ejército regresaría a paso veloz, estaba segura. Pero ella, al igual que Nanoha no estaba segura de que Fate tuviera tanto tiempo. Además de que Dinsmark era inexpugnable. La ciudad había sido construida para ello. Al mismo ejército Belka, le costaría recuperarla en un ataque frontal.

Y bajo un asedio así muchas cosas podían pasar.

Signum simplemente no podía correr el riesgo.

Así que se unió al grupo de Nihon con Nanoha y sus hermanos.

A petición de Nanoha, Shiro Takamachi había ordenado a diez de sus mejores guerreros que se pusieran a las órdenes de su hija menor y futura regente.

Arf había conseguido a otros tantos ninja.

Junto con Zafira y Signum, el grupo que lideraba Nanoha apenas llegaba a treinta elementos. Signum estimaba que podía haber doscientos guerreros negros en Dinsmark. Probablemente ya eran más desde que habían huido. No tanto como para ser considerado un ejercito, pero si mucho mas de lo que ellos tenían.

Pero su plan no era un enfrentamiento frontal.

De eso se encargaría el ejército. Lo único que tenían que hacer era abrir el camino para ellos.

Y Nanoha abriría el camino hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario.

Signum se aproximó a ella. Habían hecho el camino de regreso de Nihon nuevamente en dos días y medio. La capitana sabía que la joven tenía que estar agotada, pero no lo demostraba.

Eran un grupo grande pero se las habían ingeniado para despistar a posibles ojos indiscretos durante su viaje de regreso. Nanoha junto con sus hermanos y Signum habían llegado primero y ese era su punto de encuentro. Zafira no debería tardar en llegar con los demás.

-Este es un sitio seguro para que acampemos, Lady Nanoha- le dijo Signum, -Debe descansar y prepararse para mañana.-

Nanoha continuó mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿No deberíamos aprovechar la noche y entrar?... ¿Justo como lo hicieron ellos?- preguntó Nanoha volviéndose para mirar a la capitana de Fate.

-Lo sería,- aceptó Signum pero agregó, -Si tuviéramos más fuerzas o si el ejército estuviera mas próximo a llegar, esa sería una buena opción. Pero en estas condiciones tenemos que esperar y obtener un poco mas de información. Tan pronto lleguen los ninjas de Arf, iré con ellos a indagar. No sabemos como están las cosas en la ciudad Lady Nanoha y por la seguridad de Testarossa, no podemos lanzarnos a ciegas.-

Kyoya y Miyuki, que al escuchar hablar a su hermana se habían aproximado a ella, coincidieron con Signum.

-La capitana tiene razón Nanoha. Solo tendremos una oportunidad. Tenemos que ser certeros y letales,- dijo Kyoya.

Miyuki se acercó aún más a Nanoha y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Estoy segura que Testarossa-san esta resistiendo como me han dicho que prometió hacer hermana…Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es agrupar nuestras fuerzas, reunir información y llegar con una buena estrategia.-

Nanoha, apesadumbrada asintió.

El sonido repentino de cascos cercanos y rumor de arbustos, los puso a los cuatro en alerta.

Singum, Kyoya y Miyuki tomaron sus armas y se alistaron.

Pero se relajaron de inmediato cuando divisaron la figura de Zafira que se aproximaba caminando con las riendas de su caballo en la mano.

-Muy buen tiempo Zafira,- dijo Signum, -Llegan justo a tiempo.-

En ese momento, la capitana se percató que Zafira no llegaba solo con los hombres de Nihon y se puso de inmediato en guardia.

-No Signum, espera,- la detuvo Zafira. –Parece que tendremos una ayuda…adicional.-

Signum y los hermanos Takamachi miraron entonces con más detenimiento a sus nuevos acompañantes. Tres guerreros, tan altos como Zafira se adelantaron e inclinaron levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo.

Para los oriundos de Nihon, sus atuendos resultaban extraños y desconocidos. Brillantes armaduras bajo las gruesas capas negras, cotas de malla y magníficas espadas. Uno de ellos, portaba además una larga lanza que lo superaba en estatura.

Los guerreros eran sin duda desconocidos, pero el escudo de armas que portaban era inconfundible cualquiera, pero especialmente para Nanoha.

-Del Reino de… ¿Albión?- susurró Nanoha con sorpresa para nadie en particular.

Hasta ese momento notó Nanoha que de los tres guerreros, uno era en realidad una mujer.

La guerrera, de piel muy blanca y ojos claros y fríos, portaba una larguísima capa de color muy claro; su cabello, muy largo y lacio, y de un color tan rubio que era prácticamente blanco, parecía fundirse con nieve que los rodeaba como una entidad etérea y fantasmal.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Nanoha, la guerrera se adelantó y apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, se inclinó ante ella, saludándola formalmente por su nombre.

-Mi Lady Nanoha…Es un honor encontrarme con usted. Lamento profundamente que sea en estas circunstancias injustas por las que atraviesa. En el nombre de Reino de Albión, mi espada y la de mis acompañantes esta a su servicio, tal y como lo ha estado la espada y el honor de nuestra valiente guerrera Saber….Soy Sir Bedivere y estoy a su servicio.-

Nanoha estaba impactada. ¿Cómo podía saber esa guerrera extranjera su nombre?

La voz de Miyuki, respondiendo por ella, la regresó a la realidad.

-Es un gran honor, por favor disculpe a mi hermana, honorable guerrera de Albión…Su llegada ha sido muy sorpresiva pero no ha podido ser más oportuna.-

Nanoha se apresuró a disculparse y agradecer el ofrecimiento de la guerrera.

-Sir Bedivere,- dijo Nanoha. Saber le había mencionado algo respecto a ese nombre en alguna de sus conversaciones pero hasta ese momento, jamás imagino que se tratara de una mujer.

-Mis acompañantes,- dijo Sir Bedivere haciendo un gesto hacia los otros dos guerreros, -Son guerreros del Reino de Albión al igual que Saber…Sir Gawain y Sir Lancelot.-

Ambos hombres se inclinaron ante Nanoha.

-Agradezco mucho…su presencia,- dijo Nanoha cuando se recupero lo suficiente de la sorpresa, Saber le había platicado brevemente acerca de su hogar natal y sabía que la caballero no era un "simple" caballero sino uno miembros de la corte de más confianza de Uther Pendragón. -Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí? Albión esta mucho más lejos de Dinsmark que Nihon… Saber me platicó su viaje hasta aquí y el tiempo que le tomó realizarlo….-

Los tres guerreros se miraron y sonrieron.

Conforme la noche caía y la oscuridad los rodeaba, los tres recién llegados de Albión le relataron a Nanoha el mensaje que Saber había enviado con extrema urgencia después del atentado contra Alicia Testarossa y las sospechas de la guerrera respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nanoha se encontró a si misma sorprendida por la decisión de Saber y el apoyo que recibía la familia Testarossa por parte del Reino de Albión.

En su fuero interno, eso aliviaba un poco la preocupación que sentía por lo que tenían que hacer a la mañana siguiente. Nanoha a duras penas podía esperar el nuevo día para lanzarse al rescate de Fate, pero reconocía que Miyuki y Signum tenían razón. Debían hacer los últimos ajustes a su plan para que sus posibilidades de éxito fueran mayores.

Tras ponerse a cubierto para pasar la noche y compartir una frugal cena, Signum y Zafira se dividieron junto con Arf y Kyoya para inspeccionar el terreno y estimar la situación en Dinsmark, mientras los demás se dividían las guardias y se preparaban para el asalto del día siguiente.

Pese a las recomendaciones de su hermana, Nanoha apenas pudo dormir. Su mente colaba a cada momento hacía Fate, pensado cómo y donde estaría, si estaría bien…si estaría…

"_¡No!",_ pensaba Nanoha cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con fuerza mientras trataba de descansar recostada contra una dura y fría superficie de piedra, _"Fate tiene que estar bien…Tiene que estar bien…"_

Miyuki solo la observaba a ratos en silencio, ponderando lo mucho que había cambiado su hermana en los meses que había pasado en Dinsmark y casada con Fate Testarossa. Ni una sola vez durante el tiempo que había pasado con ella desde que había llegado a Nihon y durante el frenético regreso a Dinsmark, Nanoha había despotricado en contra de los Belka…o en contra de Fate.

Al contrario, se veía genuinamente preocupada por la seguridad de su esposa y completamente decidida a enfrentar cualquier cosa para rescatarla y estar junto a ella.

Miyuki, miró nuevamente a su hermana y una oleada de calidez se extendió por su corazón. Nanoha, ya no parecía aquella niña que había abandonado el hogar familiar para enfrentar un oscuro destino, sino una mujer convencida de lo que tenía que realizar.

Ver ese cambio en su hermana era sorpresivo…pero agradable.

Y no fue el único cambio que Miyuki pudo ver.

Cuando comenzó a clarear y se reunieron para ajustar los últimos detalles su plan, que ahora también incluía a los guerreros recién llegados de Albión; Nanoha miró muy seriamente a sus hermanos con una solicitud que los dejó a ambos helados.

-Necesito una espada.-

Kyoya y Miyuki se miraron desconcertados.

Hasta cierto punto esperaban que Nanoha demandara participar en el plan. Miyuki estaba segura que no habría poder humano que lograra convencer a su hermana de quedarse atrás esperando mientras ellos rescataran a su esposa.

Pero jamás se imaginó que le pediría una espada.

-¿Una espada?...- preguntó la mayor de las Takamachi, -¿Y que piensas hacer con ella?-

La mirada de Nanoha se endureció como nunca antes en su vida y cuando respondió con voz fría y cortante como el hielo, Miyuki comprendió finalmente la magnitud del cambio que se había operado en su hermana menor…con una sola palabra.

-Usarla…-

-X

Arnage Huckebein bostezó ostentosamente desde la almena de vigilancia del muro exterior de Dinsmark. Hacía mucho frío, especialmente después de haber tenido a su cargo la vigilancia de la última guardia en la que Karen insistía.

Y para hacer la situación más apremiante, se moría de hambre.

"_Demonios, porque Karen tiene que ser tan inflexible a veces…Nadie va a venir justo en estos momentos…"_ pensaba mientras se imaginaba un pan recién horneado con miel, manteca, queso y huevos frescos.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de deleitarse en la visión de su próximo desayuno.

-Jinetes se aproximan,- dijo en voz alta uno de los guerreros de la guardia, -¡El estandarte no es Belka pero son muy pocos!-

Los mercenarios disfrazados de guerreros contratados por los cómplices de Fortis y Karen eran muy eficientes para el trabajo sucios, pero poco versados en las tareas estratégicas.

Antes de que Arnage tomada por sorpresa por la noticia, se asomara por la abertura de la almena y pudiera identificar el estandarte o la filiación de los jinetes que se aproximaban, varios arqueros dispararon en dirección a los recién llegados.

-¡No!- gritó Arnage de dirección de los hombres y saliendo de la almena, se aproximó al que identificaba como el líder de esa sección, -¡No disparen, ni siquiera sabemos quienes son, maldita sea!-

-Ordenes de Lord Graze,- le respondió el hombre desafiante, antes de que el siseo una flecha rasgara el aire y le atravesara limpiamente el cuello.

Arnage, que para ese momento ya había reconocido el estandarte que portaban los jinetes, maldijo interiormente mientras se ponía a cubierta y ordenaba, gritando a todo pulmón, que todo ataque se detuviera.

Les tomó varios segundos a los mercenarios obedecer. Razón por la cual, un par más de ellos se unió a su capitán, con flechas clavadas en sus cuellos.

Quien quiera que fuera el arquero que estaba ahí abajo, era efectivo y letal. Tres flechas, tres hombres. Y ni siquiera habían pasado diez segundos.

Todos se quedaron a cubierto, en silencio y expectantes esperando las indicaciones de Arnage.

-¡¿Es así como el honorable Imperio Belka da la bienvenida a su aliado, el Reino de Albión?- preguntó una voz masculina, profunda y potente. Tanto que Arnage podía escucharla con claridad pese a la distancia al marcado acento extranjero de su poseedor.

Tentativamente, la chica asomó la cabeza por el borde del grueso muro para encontrarse con cinco jinetes ataviados con el estandarte y los colores del Reino de Albión.

"_Maldita sea…maldita sea….maldita sea…."_ Pensó Arnage con desesperación. Karen iba a estar furiosa de saber quienes eran los visitantes. Pero aun más de saber que los estúpidos esbirros de Tredia los había atacado sin saber quienes eran y sin mediar provocación.

Inspirando profundamente, Arnage salió a descubierto.

-Reciban nuestras disculpas, honorables caballeros de Albión,- dijo juntando las manos frente así y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, -Este ha sido un lamentable mal entendido que pronto será explicado….Por favor, aguarden un momento….-

Los jinetes que quedaron inmutables en su sitio, en guardia.

Detrás de ellos, escondidos en los frondosos arboles, varias personas contenían el aliento.

-Tu….- llamó Arnage desesperada a uno de los mercenarios, -Pronto, avisa a mis hermanos de esta situación….rápido…yo entretendré a los guerreros mientras tanto.-

Con toda la rapidez que le fue posible pero maldiciendo la suerte que la había puesto en ese momento y en ese lugar, se dirigió hasta la entrada donde una enorme y pesadísima reja de hierro forjado, impedía el paso hacia Dinsmark.

Durante ese tiempo, los jinetes se habían aproximado con cautela, por lo que cuando Arnage llegó hasta la reja se encontró con cinco jinetes escrutándola con recelo.

-¿Desde cuando las rejas de la Ciudad más poderosa del Imperio están cerradas para sus visitantes y se los recibe con ataques mortales?- preguntó con voz suave pero de extraordinaria autoridad uno de los jinetes. Por la tesitura de su voz, Arnage se percató en ese momento de que el jinete era en realidad una mujer, muy alta y con el cabello muy largo.

Arnage rio con nerviosismo, rezando a todas la deidades que alguno de sus hermanos llegara pronto a rescatarla de esa situación. No podía dejarlos entrar hasta que sus hermanos no supieran quienes eran y seguramente, los enviados de Albión estaban cada vez más y más recelosos de la situación.

El peor escenario que Karen se hubiera podido imaginar estaba pasando y ella lo tenía entre manos.

-Oh….lo sentimos muchísimo, honorable caballero….Ha sido un terrible y lamentable error- empezó a decir Arnage meciéndose sobre si misma mientras estrujaba sus manos,- Hemos tenido una…situación…extremadamente…difícil, se podría decir últimamente…Y dadas las circunstancias hemos tenido que…. aumentar….la seguridad,…Si, eso… la seguridad….Yo…yo debo rogarle que se identifique…por favor…-

La jinete se irguió sobre su caballo y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Mis disculpas, soy Sir Bedivere del Reino de Albión y vengo en representación del Rey Uther Pendragón. Me acompañan los nobles caballeros Sir Gawain y Sir Lancelot. Si lo que comentas es cierto, es aun más imperioso que podamos ver a la Hegemon Testarossa. Podemos comprobar fehacientemente nuestra misión,- dijo Sir Bedivere levantando en su mano un cilindro con el sello real de Albión.

Arnage tragó nuevamente con dificultad y pese a su nerviosismo, miró por primera vez a los hombres frente a ella.

Quien se había presentado, Sir Bedivere parecía ser quien estaba a cargo de la representación. Ligeramente detrás de ella, dos hombres, altísimos y fornidos, ataviados con armaduras y espadas. Uno de ellos el fuerte pero esbelto, con un rostro fino y hermoso. El otro, el más fornido y barbudo, llevaba además un arco formidable y era seguramente quien había abatido a los hombres que habían osado atacarlos.

Finalmente, un poco más atrás dos jóvenes, delgados y de mucha menor estatura que los otros, pero también ataviados con espadas y los colores de Albión. Probablemente, los escuderos de los caballeros pero con una actitud firme e imperturbable como los otros. Era difícil decir la edad de estos últimos, ya que llevaban la cabeza cubierta con la capucha de sus capas.

Arnage carraspeó luchando por encontrar que más decir. Los guerreros ya se habían presentado. Le habían enseñado el sello del Rey de Albión. Estrictamente hablando, no había una razón de peso para impedirles la entrada.

Pero ella no sabia que hacer.

Con alivio, escuchó el galope de caballos a lo lejos, y se volvió para ver un caballo negro que se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

Por un momento temió que se tratara de Veyron y suspiró cuando divisó el rostro de Fortis.

-Esperen un momento…., por favor….- dijo y se adelantó para recibir a su hermano.

Fortis desmontó antes de llegar a la reja de manera que Arnage pudo ponerlo rápidamente al tanto de la situación.

Con un gesto, Fortis ordenó abrir la reja.

Los caballeros de Albión miraron al Huckebein recién llegado y esperaron todavía varios segundos antes de entrar.

Fortis se inclinó en una reverencia y los saludó, -Sean bienvenidos a Dinsmark, nobles caballeros…Fortis Huckebein a su servicio.-

Sir Bedivere y los demás jinetes desmontaron y la alta mujer se aproximó a Fortis.

-Sir Bedivere….Lord Huckebein….Aunque no me dio la impresión de que fuésemos bienvenido hace unos momentos….- dijo la mujer que le sacaba fácilmente treinta centímetros a Fortis, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, -Disculpe mi rudeza, pero no es común recibir a los aliados con ataques.-

Fortis contuvo un rictus de enojo.

-Todo será explicado apropiadamente…Sir Bedivere…- respondió Fortis tratando de sonreír y ofreció, -Acompáñenme por favor a Stier Castle.

Sin demostrar ninguna emoción, Sir Bedivere tomó nuevamente su caballo. Fortis y Arnage montaron también. Una escolta de hombres a caballo había llegado junto poco después de Fortis pero ninguno de los hombres de Albión hizo ningún comentario respecto a que ninguno de ellos vestía el uniforme de la guardia imperial o del ejército Belka.

Antes de espolear a su caballo para seguir a los Huckebein hasta Stier Castle, Sir Bedivere lanzo una rápida mirada hacia el exterior a través de la pesada reja de hierro que se había cerrado inmediatamente después que entraron.

El plan se había puesto en movimiento, la primera parte estaba hecha y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pasara lo que pasara, a partir de ese momento, todos los demás se moverían de acuerdo a lo planeado. Actuarían en celulas independientes y sin poder saber cómo les iría a los demás. Cada uno esperando tener éxito y poder rencontrarse al final de ese desigual enfrentamiento.

Sobre su montura, cabalgando a paso lento hacia Stier Castle, Sir Bedivere sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en una batalla y no vivía un desafío a la altura de su espada.

-X-

Karen golpeó la mesa de madera de su recién adquirida habitación en Stier Castle con fuerza, un gesto de enojo e impaciencia completamente inusual en ella que siempre estaba bajo control.

Veyron y Deville estaban con ella. El primero despotricando en contra de Saber, Uther Pendragón y el Reino de Albión mientras el segundo solo se mantenía con lo brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, imperturbable, esperando las ordenes de Karen.

-¿Ya lo saben Tredia y Zest?- preguntó Karen.

-Cypha fue a avisarle a Grangaitz en cuanto el mensajero de Arnage nos dijo,- respondió Deville.

-Vayan y asegúrense que estén en el Salón del Trono lo más pronto posible,- ordenó mientras se dirigía hasta el mueble de madera donde guardaba su ropa para terminar de vestirse, -No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

No muy lejos de ahí, mientras los Huckebein se preparaban para un encuentro incomodo e inesperado, dos grupos de guerreros se escabullían para entrar a Dinsmark por las entradas secretas a la red de túneles que corría bajo la ciudad.

Debido a que solo los guerreros de confianza de Fate sabían como moverse en la compleja red, Signum guiaba a uno de los grupos de infiltrados mientras que Zafira guiaba al segundo.

Uno se dirigiría a Stier Castle. El segundo a la Torre de Dinsmark.

Nanoha, caminado detrás de Signum dentro del oscuro túnel, ya no vestía los elegantes vestidos que había usado en la corte de Dinsmark sino un atuendo guerrero típico de Nihon. A diferencia de las armaduras de los guerreros de Albión o las armaduras Belka, los atuendos guerreros de Nihon, utilizaban muy poco metal. Casi todas las protecciones en los antebrazos, codos, muñecas, caderas y pantorrillas eran de cuero curtido, resistente pero flexible. La camisa y los pantalones afianzaban los músculos en los lugares apropiados pero permitían una sorprendente libertad de movimiento. La pelirroja estaba sorprendida de que nunca antes hubiera querido probarse una de esas prendas que sus hermanos tanto usaban, al menos por curiosidad.

Las que usaba en esos momentos, se las había dado Miyuki y Nanoha todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a ellas y a la espada que colgaba bajo su cinto.

Su corazón latía apresurado dentro de su pecho. Tanto de expectación como de nervios.

Tuvo el alma en un hilo hasta que al grupo liderado por Sir Bedivere cruzar el umbral de Dinsmark.

En ese momento, Signum dio la señal y todos se movieron hacia el siguiente paso.

Infiltrarse en la ciudad.

-X-

Sir Bedivere había estado en Dinsmark en el pasado, hacía muchos años. De pie en el elegante salón del Trono del Hegemon, esperando a sus anfitriones, la mujer pensó que había una gran diferencia entre su última visita y la actual.

Aquella visita había sido poco después del matrimonio de Enzo Testarossa con Precia de la familia Segbrecht. Sir Bedivere recordaba la alegría de los habitantes, el colorido y animosidad de la ciudad.

Durante su breve recorrido a caballo de esa mañana apenas había visto a algunas personas y todas, sin excepción, se habían encerrado en sus casas a su paso.

Por las calles desoladas solo se veían restos carbonizados parcialmente cubiertos por nieve, basura y guerreros vestidos de negro patrullando con actitud amenazadora. En todo en camino, no había visto a uno solo de los vistosos uniformes de la guardia Imperial. Dinsmark, la que era llamada la ciudad más poderosa del Imperio Belka se veía como una ciudad fantasma.

La mujer se moría por escuchar la explicación que sus anfitriones tendrían para ella.

Fortis Huckebein no había proporcionado ninguna y de acuerdo a la información que Saber había confirmado reiteradamente en sus mensajes, él era el consejero de más confianza de Precia Testarossa.

Unos golpes en el piso anunciaron que alguien importante entraba al gran salón del trono.

Sir Bedivere, de pie a una prudente distancia del trono con sus acompañantes de pie tras ella, vio como un hombre alto, fornido y elegantemente ataviado, entraba por una de las entradas laterales con una hermosa y exuberante mujer tomada de su brazo.

El hombre no portaba ningún distintivo Imperial pero se sentó con extrema confianza y seguridad en el Trono del Hegemon.

-Bienvenidos,- dijo Zest con una sonrisa. Cypha se quedó de pie a su lado apoyando las manos sobre su hombre, también sonriendo hacia los visitantes, -Es una visita inesperada, pero son bienvenidos caballeros de Albión.-

Sir Bedivere con el rostro inmutable, inclinó tan ligeramente la cabeza que apenas podía contar como una inclinación. Era la forma como uno saludaba a un noble. No a un Hegemon. La sonrisa de Zest desapareció.

-Gracias….- dijo Sir Bedivere ignorando la señal de molestia en el rostro de Zest, -Temo que no nos conocemos mi señor…Soy Sir Bedivere, hablando en representación de Uther Pendragon y quisiera solicitar una audiencia urgente con la Hegemon, Precia Testarossa.-

Zest no pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida aflorara a sus labios.

-Temo que no el Reino de Albión no ha recibido todavía las buenas nuevas, Sir Bedivere….La mujer que menciona no es mas la Hegemon del Imperio, Belka,- dijo Zest recargándose en el Trono y adoptando una posición más cómoda, -Su inesperada visita ha llegado en un momento de transición. Yo soy el nuevo Hegemon del Imperio Belka. Será un honor reunirme con Uther en el futuro y hacer remembranza de los viejos tiempos.-

Al ver a Zest en esa posición, Sir Bedivere recordó.

Ella había visto anteriormente al hombre frente a ella. Muchos años antes de aquella última visita a Dinsmark. Durante una de las guerras que Enzo Testarossa había peleado antes de ser Hegemon del Imperio, ese hombre había estado ahí luchando al lado del futuro Hegemon.

Desde esos días, lo que más había llamado la atención de Sir Bedivere y que había hecho que lo recordara en ese momento, era la forma como un joven Zest Grangaitz miraba a Enzo Testarossa. No con admiración y respeto como casi todos sus soldados y amigos.

Sino con envidia.

La actitud de satisfacción que Zest ostentaba en esos momentos indicaba que había esperado mucho tiempo para ese momento, pero finalmente lo había conseguido.

Sir Bedivere se preparó.

-Realmente una noticia sorpresiva, Lord Grangaitz,- dijo y Zest arqueó una ceja ante la mención de su apellido que no había mencionado, -¿Qué ha pasado con la Hegemon Testarossa?-

Zest casi se puso de pie abruptamente pero las manos de Cypha sobre su hombro lo detuvieron apenas a tiempo.

-Sir Bedivere,- dijo Cypha avanzando un poco hacia el frente, -¿Se da cuenta de que se dirige de manera inapropiada al Hegemon del Imperio Belka?-

La guerrera de Albión no se inmutó.

-Futuro Hegemon,- aclaró Sir Bedivere, -Me dirijo a Lord Grangaitz de acuerdo a su condición actual y dado que tanto nosotros como Sir Saber fuimos designados por el Rey de Albión para servir a su alteza, la Hegemon Testarossa es justo que pregunte, en nombre de mi Rey que ha pasado con la señora del Imperio Belka que ha motivado esta abrupta situación.-

Antes de que Zest o alguno de los Huckebein pudiera responder la interjección de Sir Bedivere, ella agregó un poco más de leña al fuego que comenzaba a arder en los ojos en los Belka.

-Disculpen, pero no puedo dejar de notar que no hay ningún miembro de la Guardia Imperial Belka presente,- tras una breve pausa, preguntó directamente, -Así que respetuosamente solicito saber sobre la Hegemon Testarossa y su familia, así como sobre la noble caballero, Saber de Albión.-

Cypha estaba tratando de argumentar algo a la pregunta de Sir Bedivere cuando Zest, harto de la representación y el protocolo se puso de pie para atronar, -¡Traición!...Eso es lo que ha pasado con Precia Testarossa…-

Los cinco caballeros de Albión se pusieron en tensión. Estaban llegando al punto de ruptura mucho más rápido de lo que habían previsto.

Tras ponerse de pie, rojo de furia, Zest descendió las escaleras que ponían el Trono de Hegemon a mayor altura que el nivel regular del piso y se plantó frente a Sir Bedivere. Para su extrema molestia, no era más alto que la mujer de Albión. Sus ojos estaban exactamente a la misma altura y Zest apretó los puños con rabia.

La mujer lo miraba directamente, sin bajar la mirada. De igual a igual.

Eso era completamente inapropiado y pronto, pagaría por ello.

-Esa maldita mujer cometió el crimen máximo en contra del Imperio Belka por el cual será castigada, severamente,- dijo Zest con rabia casi escupiendo en el rostro de Sir Bedivere. –El pueblo Belka merece tener un Hegemon a la altura de su nobleza y yo ocuparé ese lugar. Yo debí ocuparlo desde hace muchos años…no esa mujer que ni siquiera merecía al hombre que fue su esposo.-

-¿Dónde está Sir Saber?- preguntó Sir Bedivere sin inmutarse por la actitud amenazante de Zest.

Bufando, Zest hizo una seña hacia Deville Huckebein quien durante el encuentro de Zest y los caballeros de Albión había entrado silenciosamente junto con Arnage y Karen al salón del Trono. Tredia Graze había entrado junto con ellos y hasta el momento se había mantenido en expectante silencio.

Tras ver a Deville salir, Sir Bedivere hizo una nueva pregunta.

-¿Fate y Alicia Testarossa?- fue lo único que dijo. No había necesidad de decir nada más. Ella entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando en Dinsmark y silenciosamente, sintió pena por las herederas Testarossa. Ella las había visto cuando eran apenas unas niñas.

La respuesta que esperaba llegó.

-Traición,- dijo Zest con los dientes apretados.

Sir Bedivere aguantó la mirada oscura de Zest.

-¿Cuáles con las pruebas que tienen de la traición de la familia Testarossa?- preguntó Sir Bedivere a continuación para ganar tiempo.

En ese momento, Zest se relajó, se dio la vuelta y regresó al Trono del Hegemon dejando que fuera Fortis quien le explicara a la enviada de Uther cómo Precia Testarossa había maquinado una rebelión donde no existía ninguna, simplemente para afianzar a su familia en el poder; dañando con ello a nobles familias Belka, como los Jeremiah que habían sido injustamente acusados y ejecutado por traición.

-Es terriblemente vergonzoso admitirlo, pero estamos en confianza con ustedes,- terminó Fortis con rostro fehacientemente compungido, -Pero el ansia de poder de la Hegemon llegó al extremo de hacerla olvidarse de sus deberes para con el pueblo Belka, para solo preocuparse por sus…ambiciones.-

-Fate y Alicia Testarossa participaron en la maquinación junto con ella,- dijo Cypha completando lo que Fortis había dicho ya.

Sir Bedivere no dijo nada durante varios segundos ponderando los argumentado presentados. Las puertas del salón se abrieron en ese momento para dar paso a Deville.

Frente a el caminaba una Saber con la frente en alto pero con las manos encadenadas a la espada y con todos los signos de haber pasado por una cruenta batalla…hacía varios días.

-¿Pero que significa esto?- preguntó Sir Bedivere sorprendida e indignada por primera vez. Tanto ella como Lancelot y Gawain se lanzaron hacia Saber.

-Significa…- dijo Zest instalado nuevamente en su posición de poder y magnificencia, -Que la ilustre caballero Saber escogió el lado equivocado…Espero que el Reino de Albión tenga el buen sentido común de no aliarse con traidores.-

Saber, en medio de los tres caballeros de Albión se veía menuda y frágil pero la determinación de su rostro decía otra cosa. Tras una rápida ojeada sobre la caballero para asegurarse que estaba bien pese a la suciedad y la sangre seca, Sir Bedivere exigió que fuera liberada de las cadenas y estaba alzando ya una protesta por el estado en el que Saber se encontraba pero Zest no la dejó continuar.

-De gracias…Sir Bedivere,… gracias al respeto que tengo por Uther Pendragon, no consideramos a Sir Saber una traidora por sus acciones.-

Durante los breves momentos que tuvieron después de recibir el anuncio de la llegada de los caballeros de Albión, Zest desestimó todas las preocupaciones de Karen y anunció cual sería el plan a seguir. De acuerdo con él, por muy poderoso que fuera Albión, este no podía interferir en los asuntos del Imperio Belka. Por muy legendaria que fuera, Saber era solamente un caballero al servicio del Rey.

No importaba lo que Saber dijera, siempre terminaría siendo su palabra contra la de ellos. Y ellos no solo eran nobles de añejo abolengo Belka, sino que además Zest sería el próximo Hegemon. Ya todas las familias Belka habían aceptado o se habían visto obligadas a hacerlo.

Solo faltaba la oficialización por parte de la gran Sacerdotisa…Carim Gracia o quien la sustituyera ya que no habían podido encontrarla pese a todos los esfuerzos de los hombres de Fortis al respecto.

Albión no podría hacer nada.

O eso pensaba Zest.

Mientras este se jactaba de su posición, Karen Huckebein más previsora que él, se adelantó y ordenó a algunos de sus hombres, no a los mercenarios de Tredia y Zest, liberar a Saber como Sir Bedivere solicitaba.

Hasta ese momento, Saber no había dicho una palabra.

No le había pasado desapercibido que dos hombres más de los que ella había solicitado habían llegado con Sir Bedivere. Hombres a los que no conocía en absoluto pero por la mirada que Sir Bedivere le dirigió y sus rasgos físicos, tuvo la certeza que eran de absoluta confianza.

"_Así que Lady Nanoha si llegó a su destino,"_ pensó Saber y tras una mirada a Zest Grangaitz en el Trono de Precia Testarossa, _"Falta ver si fue a tiempo."_

-Fate Testarossa,- dijo Saber pese a la amenaza nada velada que Zest había dirigido hacia ella. No era un pregunta pero todos entendían su intención.

Veyron Huckebein se revolvió de ira desde donde estaba de pie, a uno de los costados.

Ya cuando él y Deville Huckebein habían trasladado a Saber de la Torre de Dinsmark a Stier Castle, Veyron le había advertido que no valía la pena confrontar al Reino de Albión con el poderoso Imperio Belka por una nadería.

Era un asunto Belka y los Belka lo arreglarían.

-Fate Testarossa está acusada de traición y se encuentra en el lugar que le corresponde,- respondió Cypha con serenidad.

Zest se puso nuevamente de pie.

-Ya tiene a su caballero legendaria Sir Bedivere, lamento que su visita haya sido tan corta pero como puede ver, tenemos muchos asuntos Belka,- dijo Zest haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, -que resolver. De por favor mis saludos a Uther.-

-Mi espada,- pidió Saber con el mismo tono a nadie en particular.

Zest enarcó una ceja. Esperaba que la pequeña rubia se resistiera. Casi lo deseaba. No imaginaba que iba a rendirse tan pronto. Aunque se sintió un poco decepcionado, internamente también se sintió satisfecho e hizo un gesto a Deville para que entregara la espada que la caballero solicitaba.

El aludido recibió la portentosa espada de Saber de uno de los soldados de la casa Huckebein y la entregó como Zest le había indicado.

Saber se colocó la espada en el cinto pero contra a lo que todos esperaban, no se retiro.

-Todos los miembros de la Familia imperial Testarossa, así como los de la Guardia Imperial que han sido apresados, deben ser liberados,- pidió Saber, serena e inmutable.

Reinó el silencio en el recinto por varios segundos hasta que fue roto abruptamente por las carcajadas de Zest.

Karen Huckebein no reía y miraba con preocupación a su alrededor.

-Retírense ahora…- dijo Zest ya que pudo hablar nuevamente, -…que todavía pueden hacerlo, caballeros de Albión.-

Saber caminó varios pasos hacia el frente adelantándose a Sir Bedivere, yendo incluso un poco más allá de lo que el protocolo marcaba como la distancia apropiada para dirigirse al Hegemon.

-En el nombre del Reino de Albión denuncio que las acusaciones de traición hacia la familia Testarossa son falsas, por lo que demando que Fate Testarossa y su familia sean liberadas.-

Zest no daba crédito al atrevimiento de la caballero de Albión. Había estado prisionera en la Torre por tres días pero tenía el descaro de retarlo…en su propio salón del Trono.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para denunciar y exigir nada al Hegemon?- gritó Zest con voz atronadora.

Cuando respondió, Saber no gritaba como Zest pero su afirmación sonó mucho más firme y poderosa de que la de él.

-Arturia Pendragón, hija de Uther Pendragón y heredera real del Reino de Albión. Mi alianza es con Precia y Fate Testarossa… la legítima familia Imperial Belka. Mi lealtad y la del Reino de Albión están con ella, y únicamente con ella.-

Nanoha, escondida junto con Signum en uno de los retablos superiores del salón, casi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tras entrar a la red de túneles, Signum guio al grupo de ninjas de Arf junto con Nanoha hasta Stier Castle mientras Zafira, Arf y los hombres designados por el padre de Nanoha se dirigían a la Torre de Dinsmark.

Cómo resultado de su incursión la noche anterior, el grupo de rescate ya sabía que la Torre había caído. Sin embargo, dado que no tenían certeza del paradero o situación de Fate, decidieron que su plan incluiría las dos ubicaciones más estratégicas de Dinsmark.

El plan iniciaría en Stier Castle y la segunda parte del mismo dependería de la señal de Sir Bedivere por lo que Nanoha, Signum y su grupo tenían que infiltrarse en el castillo a tiempo para estar en posición cuando esa señal llegara.

Sin embargo, nadie, ni siquiera ellos, esperaban ese giro en los acontecimientos. Sir Bedivere no les había dicho nada acerca de la verdadera identidad de Saber. Signum y los hermanos de Nanoha esperaban que Sir Bedivere consiguiera que llevaran a Saber y a Fate juntas al salón del Trono para hacer el movimiento final.

Pero tras el repentino anuncio de Saber, Nanoha se encontró de pronto preocupada de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Signum a su lado, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría y preparó su arco…

Veyron fue el primero en desenfundar su espada y se lanzó contra Saber con un grito de guerra…

Los dos caballeros jóvenes que acompañaban a los caballeros de Albión se despojaron de sus capas y Nanoha vió como sus hermanos desenfundaban sus katanas…

No era exactamente la señal que habían esperado pero las circunstancias decidieron por ellos.

El pandemónium se desató en el Gran Salón del Trono Belka.

-X-

-Debí desayunar más esta mañana,- susurró Arf recostada en la pared del oscuro nicho donde esperaba junto con Zafira, la señal para la siguiente parte del plan.

Mientras el grupo de Signum, se dirigía hacia Stier Castle, Zafira los había guiado por la red de túneles hasta la Torre. Después de dejar a los guerreros de Nihon listos y en posición en la misma entrada del sótano por donde habían salido. Arf y Zafira se habían escurrido hasta uno de los pisos superiores por donde podía verse Stier Castle.

Cuando la acción empezara a desarrollarse ahí, Nanoha usaría una de las luces pirotécnicas que se usaban en Nihon durante las celebraciones para avisarles que debían iniciar la toma de la Torre.

El objetivo era que pudieran recuperar esas dos posiciones estratégicas, liberar a las Testarossa y los miembros de la Guardia Imperial mientras descabezaban al grupo de los traidores. Una vez que esas posiciones estuvieran aseguradas, el resto de los mercenarios no tendría opción. No eran un ejercito, ni tenían generales que les indicaran que hacer.

Y antes de que encontraran que hacer, la primera avanzada del ejército Belka llegaría para terminar de aplastar la rebelión. Ellos desde adentro, solo tenían que abatir las defensas suficientes y abrir las puertas.

Era temerario pero Signum, Zafira, Kyoya y Miyuki habían coincidido en que ese, era el mejor curso de acción para recuperar el control, lo más rápido posible.

-Comiste muchísimo,- dijo Zafira en un susurro igual sin apartar la vista de la cúpula principal que marcaba la ubicación del gran salón del Trono. De acuerdo a los planes, desde ahí darían la señal, -¿Es que tienes hambre?-

-Ahora no,- respondió Arf, -Pero solo los dioses saben cuanto tiempo nos llevara esta operación de rescate y cuando…podremos volver a comer.-

En el encapotado y gris cielo Belka, una luz multicolor se expandió sin explotar. Los artesanos pirotécnicos de Nihon eran maestros de su arte y sus luces podían estallar sin explotar, cubriendo el cielo nocturno de brillantes luces multicolores en los días de celebración.

En ese caso, sus luces marcaban el inicio de una arriesgada operación. El éxito de su maniobra dependía de que el grueso de los mercenarios que se mantenían en las calles, no notaran lo que estaba pasando en la Torre y en Stier Castle hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Tienes razón,- dijo Zafira, -Pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Vamos…ha comenzado.-

-X-

La batalla que se había desatado en el gran salón del Trono fue sangrienta pero rápida.

Los ninjas de Arf cayeron inesperadamente sobre los mercenarios y los desafortunados hombres de los Huckebein y muchos estuvieron muertos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Los hermanos de Nanoha y los caballeros de Albión, como maestros de sus diversas técnicas, no dieron ninguna oportunidad a sus oponentes y Signum pronto se unió a ellos.

Mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban, el salón del Trono se recuperó para sus legítimos ocupantes. Y algunos de los traidores fueron asegurados…pero no todos.

Veyron, reconociendo su desventaja ante Arturia Pendragon, sin esperar a ver cual era la suerte de sus hermanos, decidió dejar a algunos de los hombres de su hermana enfrentándose a Guerrera de Albión para poder dar la voz de alarma y encargarse algo más importante que matar a Sir Saber.

Matar a Fate.

Signum se enfrentaba a Deville Huckebein cuando vio a Nanoha correr detrás un Veyron que se apresuraba a escapar.

-¡Vayan con ella!.- le gritó Signum a Miyuki y a Kyoya olvidados ya todos los protocolos y títulos nobiliarios, -Nosotros nos encargaremos aquí.-

Arturia, quien finalmente había podido despachar a los tres hombres que Veyron le había lanzado, se apresuró a correr detrás de Cypha y Zest Grangaitz que habían sido de los primeros en aprovechar la confusión para salir del salón y escapar, dejando a todos los demás atrás.

Desafortunadamente, Arturia no pudo avanzar mucho sin que un grupo de mercenarios le saliera al paso.

En su huida, Zest y Cypha iban dando la alerta de lo que pasaba en el castillo.

-¿Muchos oponentes para usted, Sir Saber?- preguntó una voz jovial voz masculina detrás de Arturia. Una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

-Nunca son suficientes…Lancelot,- dijo antes de lanzarse con su espada desenvainada a segar un atacante tras otro.

Tal y como le había pasado a Fate durante el ataque a Glatisan, no importaba cuantas veces la viera hacer lo mismo, a Lancelot siempre le parecía que Arturia danzaba en sus enfrentamientos con la espada, blandiendo a Excalibur letalmente en giros amplios y poderosos.

Y sus enemigos caían como espigas lanzadas al viento.

-X-

Nanoha alcanzó a Veyron, casi al llegar al patio exterior.

Varios guerreros negros entraban corriendo en ese momento y por un momento Nanoha pensó que Veyron los utilizaría para someterla pero en lugar de eso, los envío a todos hacia el salón del Trono.

-Vaya, vaya….pero mira quien esta aquí…Nada mas y nada menos que la gatita de Fate,- dijo Veyron con sorna, -No puedo creer que hayas regresado para esta locura suicida, con tanto trabajo que le costó a mi querida amiga liberarte.-

-No soy yo quien ha corrido huyendo,- dijo Nanoha levantando la espada que sus hermanos le habían dado frente a ella.

Veyron se puso serio de pronto.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad frente a mi estúpida…Cómo tampoco la ha tenido tu amada esposa,- antes la mirada enojada de Nanoha, Veyron continuo, -Oh si, he pasado mucho tiempo estos últimos días con Fate… Dado que tu no estabas, he tenido que hacerle a ella, todo lo que tenía planeado hacerte a ti.-

Nanoha se esforzó por controlar su ira.

-Lo dudo mucho,- dijo con voz gélida, -No al menos lo que planeabas hacerme antes…No tienes con que, ¿no es así? Al menos, ese es un placer que nunca más tendrás…-

Tal y cómo había hecho con Saber, Veyron se lanzó sobre Nanoha.

A diferencia de la última vez que se habían visto, cuando Veyron había tratado de violarla, en esta ocasión Nanoha no estaba desprevenida. Ni desarmada. Ni vulnerable.

Los parar los primeros golpes fue lo más difícil pero haciendo acopio de todo su valor y gracias a lo que Saber y Vita le habían enseñado los meses anteriores, Nanoha pudo defenderse de los embates de Veyron.

Este, acostumbrado al estilo de esgrima Belka, se sorprendió al darse de frente con la técnica de defensa y ataque que Saber le había enseñado a Nanoha.

Veyron tenía mucha más experiencia blandiendo una espada, matando con ella; Nanoha apenas tenía unos meses practicando, pero su maestra había sido excepcional. Y mientras Nanoha estaba guiada por el intenso deseo de proteger y rescatar a Fate, Veyron estaba dominado por la furia y la impotencia.

Menospreciando a su oponente, las estocadas de Veyron eran burdas y descuidadas. Nanoha, pese a su inexperiencia, se esforzaba por hacerlo como Saber le había enseñado, cómo lo había hecho con ella tantas y tantas veces.

"_Hasta que sea tan natural para usted como respirar, Lady Nanoha"_ le había dicho Saber en alguna ocasión respecto a cuantas veces debía practicar los diferentes movimientos con la espada, _"La espada debe ser una extensión natural de usted misma, no un aditamento, sino parte de su ser."_

Nanoha se dejó llevar por sus sensaciones y sentimientos, dejó sus temores a un lado y permitió que su cuerpo se moviera con su espada.

Uno tras otro, bloqueó todos los ataques de Veyron. Con cada bloqueo, con cada fallo, la furia de este aumentaba aún más. Y poco a poco, entre bloqueo y bloqueo, comenzó a atacar. No se movía ni de cerca, de manera letal como Saber, brutalmente fuerte Signum o ágil como sus hermanos, pero Nanoha atacaba con sencilla elegancia, con efectividad.

Y Veyron se encontró de pronto, rechazando los ataques de la mujer que deseaba y despreciaba al mismo tiempo.

Furioso, decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar.

Hubo un tiempo en que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poseer a esa mujer que se enfrentaba a él con tanto descaro. Y ya que no podía poseerla de la forma que deseaba, al menos la sometería y la atravesaría con su espada.

Usando su mayor estatura y alcance, Veyron aprovecho el empuje de uno de sus ataques para además patear a Nanoha en el estómago. La pared detuvo dolorosamente el empellón que Veyron le había propinado y Nanoha se desplomó al suelo luchando por recuperar el aliento.

De muy lejos escuchó Nanoha su nombre en un grito de Miyuki.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada desde donde estaba para ver a Veyron dejarse caer sobre ella sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos en un movimiento descendente y mortal.

Un movimiento que Saber ya le había enseñado muchas veces. En un acto casi reflejo, Nanoha se irguió y levantó su espada con todas sus fuerzas.

En su afán de someterla, Veyron se olvidó un poco que Nanoha también tenía una espada y de que no había podido todavía, descolocar su defensa. Su espada cortó dolorosamente a través de la tela, mordiendo la carne del hombro y el costado Nanoha…pero no la alcanzó por completo.

La espada de Nanoha por otra parte, se enterró profundamente en el pecho de Veyron y aprovechando el impulso de ambos, lo atravesó como él había pensado que podría hacer con ella.

Veyron miró a Nanoha con los ojos desorbitados, sin entender, sin creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, antes de desplomarse.

-¡Nanoha!...¡Nanoha!...-

Los guerreros que Veyron había enviado al interior del castillo, retrasaron a Miyuki y a Kyoya lo suficiente para evitar que llegaran a ayudarla, pero Miyuki logro finalmente esquivarlos y había llegado a tiempo para ver a Veyron lanzarse salvajemente contra su hermana.

Cuando Miyuki llegó al lado de Nanoha, esta jadeando, había conseguido empujar el cuerpo inerte sobre ella.

Nanoha y Miyuki se miraron. Nanoha respiraba agitadamente y temblaba, en parte por la descarga de emociones, el temor, la furia, El hecho de que fuera Veyron no lo hacía más fácil.

Era la primera vez que Nanoha mataba a alguien.

Entonces Nanoha pensó en Fate y se dio cuenta de que lo volvería hacer….todas las veces que fuera necesario hasta llegar a Fate.

-X-

Fate escuchó el alboroto antes de poder verlo siquiera y se irguió en su celda.

-Tía Olive…- llamó Fate, -¿Escuchas eso? Algo esta pasando arriba.-

Al principio solo silencio le respondió.

-¿Tu crees….?- Olivie no pudo continuar. Terminar la frase significaba tener una esperanza que no sabía si podía albergar.

Fate no quiso responder. Ella misma no estaba segura de lo que estaba escuchando. Se miró a si misma encadenada a la pared y nuevamente se sintió invadida por la impotencia. No le gustaba tener que depender de nadie…pero ahora necesitaba que alguien la liberara de esas cadenas para poder hacer algo, algo que hiciera la diferencia para ella, para Olivie y para su madre.

Conforme el lejano alboroto se escuchaba más cercano, Fate escuchó unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia ellas.

El pasillo donde estaban sus celdas era el más profundo del sótano. El más aislado. Ese donde ni la luz natural, ni el aire fresco llegaban nunca.

Quien quiera que se acercara tenía que estar buscándolas frenéticamente o simplemente era alguien que ya sabía quienes estaban ahí.

Silenciosamente, Fate rezó porque fuera la primera alternativa. Deseó con todo su corazón que el rostro que se asomara por los barrotes de su celda fuera el de Signum, o el Victoria o Micaiah….cualquiera de los hombres y mujeres de su guardia…Alguno de los hombres del general Graham.

Cualquiera menos…

La puerta del pasillo que daba a sus celdas se abrió con estruendo y Fate escuchó el particular tintineo de la armadura provocado por avanzar a largas zancadas.

Cerró los ojos y cuando el tintineo de la armadura se detuvo frente a ella, lo abrió.

Cypha Huckebein respirando larga y profundamente estaba de pie frente a su celda con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Fate se percató de su mirada nerviosa y acorralada y algo se encogió en su pecho.

-No has tenido suerte,- le dijo Cypha tratando que su voz sonara dura y fría, -Si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma tal vez hubieras sobrevivido…Ahora tendremos que jugárnosla solo con tu hermana.-

Tras decir eso, Cypha tomó un largo puñal de su cinto y avanzó hasta el final del pasillo.

Fate se puso de pie rebatiéndose en sus cadenas.

-¡Espera!...¡Si tanto honor Belka tienes…enfréntate a mi, espada contra espada!...¡Mátame primero si es que eres tan digna y honorable!- gritaba Fate sabiendo que Cypha iba camino hacia la celda de su madre.

-Nunca he dicho que sea digna y honorable, Fate Testarossa…Ese es un defecto que solo te corresponde a ti. Yo tomo lo que deseo cuando lo deseo, el honor me parece un estorbo. De nada te sirve el honor cuando estas muerto….¿No es así….Precia?-

Cypha había llegado hasta la celda de Precia, que estaba mucho más oscura que las de Olivie y Fate y la abrió.

Precia al igual que Olivie, no estaba encadenada como Fate y cuando Cypha entró a su celda, estaba de pie, más cerca a la pared del fondo que de la entrada.

Durante todos esos días, desde el momento mismo en que Cypha había irrumpido en sus habitaciones privadas con un grupo de guerreros negros para enfrentarse con los poquísimos guardias imperiales de su escolta, Precia Testarossa no había dicho una sola palabra.

No la dijo cuando Cypha y sus hombres masacraron a los guardias que la custodiaban. No la dijo cuando Zest Grangaitz la había golpeado y despojado del elegante atuendo guerrero de la Hegemon, ni cuando la había arrastrado vistiendo apenas unos harapos por las calles desiertas de Dinsmark y bajo la aterrada mirada de algunos ciudadanos.

A Cypha la enervaba que la mujer no hubiese gritado ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando Zest bajaba para violar a Olivie frente a ella y Fate.

Karen había impedido que nadie las torturara. Al menos no como Veyron, Zest o el mismo Tredia querían. La líder del clan Huckebein pensaba que las Testarossa podrían ser una buena moneda de negociación. Pero después de la incursión que estaban siendo objeto, Zest no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Ni Precia, ni Fate eran piezas fáciles de manejar. Mientras cualquiera de las dos estuviera viva, especialmente Fate, la posición de Hegemon siempre seria cuestionada.

El ejército Belka, al menos la soldadesca, la adoraba.

Para como Zest y Cypha lo veían, todos aquellos que no se resignaban a perder a Fate como heredera al trono Belka tenían que enfrentarse al hecho consumado de encontrar su cabeza en una pica a la entrada de Dinsmark. Justo al lado de la cabeza de su madre.

Ese era el único escenario que concebían.

Por ello, tras escabullirse del Salón del Trono de Stier Castle cuando los guerreros de Albión habían desatado el caos en el castillo, Zest y Cypha se habían dirigido a toda prisa hasta la Torre donde la Testarossa todavía estaban prisioneras.

Lo que no esperaron fue encontrar a la Torre en las mismas condiciones que Stier Castle.

Sus guerreros negros, tomados por sorpresa desde adentro resistían como podían, pero tan pronto tuvieron oportunidad Arf y Zafira habían cerrado las puertas para que no pudieran entrar más refuerzos, aunque tampoco estaban llegando muchos.

Zest y Cypha, que hicieron el camino de Stier Castle hasta la Torre relativamente rápido a caballo, mandaron todos los refuerzos posibles con los que se encontraron de camino a la Torre, hacia Stier Castle para aplastar a los guerreros de Albión y a sus desconocidos aliados.

Y no tomaron a nadie con ellos hacia la Torre, error del que se percataron cuando ya era demasiado tarde y estaban en medio de otro caos en la Torre. La única alternativa que les quedaba era entrar y llegar a las Testarossa antes de que alguien más llegara a ellas.

La principal urgencia de Zest era acabar con las Testarossa, así que mientras él se concentraba en ayudar a sus sorprendidos guerreros, envío a Cypha a encargarse de las Testarossa lo más rápido posible.

Con ellas muertas, ya no tendría que preocuparse porque nadie cuestionara su posición en el trono.

Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando un antiguo proverbio Belka decía que algo te pertenecía, si eras lo suficientemente fuerte para tomarlo y conservarlo.

Zest ya había esperado demasiado para tomar un trono que le pertenecía desde hacía mucho.

Y Cypha se veía con el a su lado. Una pareja guerrera como nunca antes había existido.

-¿Sigues sin decir una palabra? Me sorprende,- dijo Cypha entrando más profundamente a la celda, con seguridad pero también con cautela, -Hasta hace algunos días era simplemente imposible que cerraras el pico….Dioses, me volvías loca…-

Precia no cedió a ninguna de las provocaciones, solo la miraba fijamente en la oscuridad y eso acicateó aun más a Cypha.

-Me encantaría quedarme contigo y arrancar esa mueca de autosuficiencia que tienes en la cara…pero temo que no tenemos tiempo…-

Cypha escuchaba todavía a Fate gritando desde su celda.

-No te preocupes Mariscal, ya viene tu turno…- y sin mayor preámbulo lanzó un tajo hacia la garganta de Precia que nunca llegó a su destino.

Tras días de encierro casi en la oscuridad absoluta los ojos de Precia estaban mucho más habituados que los de Cypha al entorno. Esquivar el primer golpe fue relativamente fácil pero la falta de alimento, el frío y el cansancio también habían cobrado su precio en la Hegemon.

El golpe que Precia le propinó a Cypha tras esquivar su ataque mortal no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. La sacó de balance pero no la tiro al suelo como Precia esperaba. Cypha se aferró a sus ropas y las dos rodaron por el piso.

Las dos mujeres forcejearon con el cuchillo entre ellas.

Cypha maldecía con los dientes apretados, había pensado que ultimar a la mujer madura iba a ser mucho más fácil. La bruja se veía acabada y devastada en su celda, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera peleando?

Precia, debajo de Cypha aguantado todo lo que podía, sentía que sus fuerzas para resistir se agotaban y comprendió que solo tenía una oportunidad.

Con una mueca de determinación soltó a Cypha y sintió el puñal hundirse hasta la empuñadura en su abdomen…el dolor mayor no llegó hasta unos segundos después, lo suficiente para permitirle alcanzar la espada de Cypha y agarrando la hoja directamente y no la empuñadura, la clavó con fuerza en el cuello de la mujer sobre ella.

Cypha abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero era demasiado tarde, Precia ya estaba empujando la espada para que atravesara por completo el cuello de la otra.

Las dos se quedaron tendidas en el piso. Precia jadeaba. El único sonido que producía Cypha era el de su sangre borboteando conforme agonizaba como un pez fuera del agua.

El resto era silencio.

Fate y Olivie no sabían quien había ganado y temían lo peor.

Precia sabía lo que pasaría si removía el cuchillo de su abdomen pero también sabía que no tenía otra alternativa.

Aguantado un grito de dolor, extrajo el cuchillo y se levantó, tambaleante.

Olivie estaba aferrada a los barrotes de su celda, expectante cuando la vio salir de su celda.

-¡Precia!- gritó casi con alegría, -Es tu madre Fate, ella…- Olivie iba a decir que Precia había derrotado a Cypha pero entonces la vio caminar tambaleante hacia ella, vio la mancha negra que se extendía en su vientre y algo dentro de ella se rompió.

Precia alcanzó a llegar hasta la celda de Olivie con la llave y se derrumbó de rodillas.

-Espera….Precia, aguanta…por favor….- decía Olive mientras con manos temblorosas y desesperadas trataba de abrir el cerrojo de su celda.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Fate, quien desde donde estaba, podía ver a su madre y como se había tambaleado al llegar pero no había visto la mancha negra en su abdomen, -Olivie, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu madre esta herida Fate,- dijo Olivie quien finalmente pudo abrir la reja de su celda para salir casi desnuda y ayudar a Precia a recargarse contra el muro

-…Fate,- susurró Precia con un hilo de voz, -…Libera… a Fate…pronto…-

Olivie, que lo primero que había hecho era revisar la herida de la Hegemon, contuvo el aliento. La herida estaba en el costado derecho de su abdomen y sangraba profusamente, sin parar.

-Sostén aquí,- le dijo a Precia conteniendo su desesperación, -Con toda la fuerza que puedas.-

-…Fate…- volvió a decir Precia mientras Olivie se volvía para abrir a toda prisa la celda de su sobrina y liberarla de las cadenas de la pared.

Fate entumecida y adolorida, corrió hasta donde estaba apoyada su madre e hizo lo mismo que Olivie había hecho.

-Tenemos que conseguir ayuda,- dijo Fate, -Tía Olivie quédate aquí con ella y trata de detener el sangrado, yo….-

Fate de pronto se quedó muda, respirando entrecortadamente.

¿Qué? ¿Qué haría después?...Estaban prisioneras en la Torre, y algo, definitivamente algo grave había pasado desde que Cypha había bajado en persona para matarlas; pero no sabían que estaba pasando, ni porque. ¿Sería Graham que ya había regresado? ¿Dónde y como iba a Fate a encontrar y traer ayuda para su madre?

-No.-

La voz de Precia, por un segundo sonó nuevamente tan fuerte y atronadora, que Fate y Olivie se volvieron a mirarla como si de pronto notaran, que no estaba herida en realidad.

Pero fue solo un segundo.

Los ojos de Fate se encontraron con la mirada dorada de su madre.

-Ve…- dijo Precia con voz tan firme como le fue posible, -Y hazles pagar por lo que han hecho… Haz que Zest pague…por…-

En ese momento Precia no pudo continuar y Olivie tuvo que acercarse mas para sostenerla.

Fate se sintió desgarrada por dentro.

-…Ve…- le dijo nuevamente Precia, -…y sé la Hegemon… que el Imperio Belka realmente merece…-

Con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Fate se arrodillo para abrazar a su madre y a su tía.

-Te lo prometo, madre….- susurró Fate y después se incorporó, corrió hasta donde estaba tendido el cuerpo de Cypha Huckebein y recuperó la espada y el cuchillo de esta.

Se obligó a ser dura y fuerte cuando paso nuevamente junto a Precia y Olivie, pero no pudo desprenderse completamente de la esperanza.

-Enviaré ayuda, resiste Madre…enviaré a alguien.-

Olivie sostenía a Precia con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, manteniendo la cabeza de esta descansando sobre su pecho mientras sostenía los harapos sucios y cada vez más ensangrentados sobre su herida. Ninguna de ellas respondió nada a Fate.

No era necesario.

Fate se apresuró hacia el exterior pero se volvió una vez mas a mirarlas brevemente antes de salir del pasillo y a lo que sea que le esperara afuera.

Zest pagaría.

Todos pagarían.

Aferrando la espada de Cypha con fuerza, Fate corrió hacia los pisos superiores de la torre, hacía el exterior.

Olivie sostuvo a Precia en sus brazos, rogando a los dioses a los que hacía mucho tiempo no rezaba, que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Desde que Precia se había lanzado a su descabellado plan de ataque a Nihon, Olivie y ella casi no habían hablado. Su último encuentro había sido tenso y doloroso. Olivie, había hecho lo que nunca en su vida. Se había enfrentado a Precia y la había desafiado, Precia por su lado, la había amenazado con darle el trato de un traidor si continuaba oponiéndose a ella.

Peso en esos momentos, en la oscuridad de las celdas de la Torre, nada de eso le importaba ya a Olivie.

La voz de Precia ligeramente débil, la sorprendió con una pregunta, -¿Todavía… te acuerdas… de aquel día?-

Olivie no estaba segura de a que día se refería Precia, pero no importaba, ella los recordaba todos…los buenos y los malos.

-No te agotes,- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara serena y tranquila, -No hables ahora…guarda tus fuerzas… para esperar a que regrese Fate.-

Pero Precia pareció no escucharla.

-Yo…siempre…lo he recordado,- dijo Precia, -Fue…la última vez que lo dijiste…yo…pensé… que ya no lo sentías…de la misma forma….-

Entonces Olivie entendió a que se refería.

Cómo niñas y adolescentes habían hecho muchos planes, acerca de todas las cosas que harían, primero como amigas y después como amantes. Planes que se desvanecieron en el aire como si nunca hubieran existido cuando se supo que Precia se casaría con Enzo Testarossa.

Antes de la boda imperial, una Precia jovencísima se había escapado para pasar la que pensaban, sería su ultima tarde juntas. Ese día, aunque Precia no lo había pedido; Olivie había jurado que la amaría por siempre.

-Nunca…pensé que…lo hicieras…- continuó Precia, -Pensé que tarde…o temprano…te irías…Pero te quedaste...-

Olive la abrazó más estrechamente y conteniendo la emoción en su pecho, comenzó a rememorar ese día para Precia.

-Nos encontramos en los linderos del bosque sagrado…la celebración del solsticio de la muerte del sol apenas había pasado y todo tenía un color dorado bajo la luz del sol a nuestro alrededor. Tus ojos se veían casi dorados… Y te veías aun más hermosa vistiendo ese hermoso y femenino vestido azul,- Olivie sonrió ligeramente al recordarla, -Siempre has molestado un poco a Fate por no ser tan femenina y elegante como Alicia pero tú eras igual. Esa fue la primera vez que te vi portando decentemente un vestido…-

Olivie sintió como Precia la aferraba con fuerza.

-En ese momento decidí unir mi destino al tuyo,- dijo Olive abrazándola más estrechamente aun, -Aunque ninguna gran sacerdotisa lo avalara ante los dioses o ante nadie, en ese momento, como ahora…uní no solo mi destino y mi camino, sino todo lo que era y todo lo soy, a ti…Te amaba entonces antes de fueras Hegemon y lo sigo haciendo ahora…Siempre te he amado Precia, eso no ha cambiado nunca.-

La voz de Precia, cada vez más débil, se escuchó en el silencio de sótano más lúgubre de la Torre de Dinsmark.

-Yo….debí….haber dicho…ahora…y para siempre…..contigo…-

Olivie se separó ligeramente de ella para mirarla bajo la mortecina luz de las antorchas del pasillo.

No era la magnifica catedral Belka. Tampoco eran las dos chicas inocentes de hacía más de dos décadas. Tampoco había un futuro luminoso y brillante para ellas.

Pero no se puede ser exigente con los regalos de los dioses.

-Ahora lo has dicho…amor mío,- dijo Olivie sin poder impedir que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, -…Ahora lo has dicho.-

Después se eso se mantuvieron en silencio.

Y Olivie abrazó cada vez con más fuerza a la única mujer que había amado toda su vida.

-X-

Fate avanzó por los corredores desiertos y oscuros de la Torre de Dinsmark aferrando la espada de Cypha con todas sus fuerzas. En su frenética carrera hacia el patio central de la Torre, se encontró con varios de los mercenarios de los Huckebein peleando contra unos hombres que jamás había visto en su vida y varios de ellos cayeron con el cuello cercenado antes siquiera de darse cuenta de donde había salido esa ráfaga de furia rubia.

-¡Fate!-

La rubia volteó sin pensar hacia las voces que al unísono la llamaron, unas voces que conocía muy bien.

Victoria y Micaiah se aproximaron corriendo hacia ella con sus uniformes de la guardia sucios y desgarrados, sin armaduras o yelmos.

-¡Gracias a todos los Dioses!...Zafira esta en buscándote…Todos hemos estado buscándote…-

Fate no se detuvo a explicarles mucho.

-Pronto, Victor….mi madre esta herida en los sótanos inferiores, en el ultimo pasillo, consigan ayuda rápido…- pidió Fate. Sus guerreras al ver la angustia en su mirada no esperaron mas.

Victoria corrió hacia donde Fate había indicado al momento pero Micaiah se detuvo un momento para explicarle a Fate la situación.

-Zafira ha regresado…con un grupo de hombres de Nihon, están tratando de recuperar el control de la Torre. La mayoría de los hombres ha salido ya, pero nosotros regresamos para buscarte…- explicó Micaiah caminando al lado de Fate.

-¿Nihon?- exclamó Fate con sorpresa. Micaiah asintió.

-Al parecer tu esposa armó un pequeño ejército con fuerzas de Nihon para rescatarte. Otro grupo esta recuperando el control de Stier Castle por lo poco que Zafira nos dijo.-

Fate apretó los puños.

"_Así que ni siquiera era el ejército Belka el que había venido finalmente en nuestra ayuda,"_ pensó con el corazón pesado recordando los planes que su madre tenía para Nihon.

Apretó el paso hacia el exterior.

-Espera Fate, afuera esta lo más duro del enfrentamiento. Los traidores están tratando con desesperación de enviar refuerzos. Los hombres de Nihon son muy buenos pero somos muy pocos…tienes que salir de aquí….-

-De ninguna manera,- dijo Fate pasando frente al desordenado vestíbulo de la Sala de Juicios donde se había dictado la sentencia del Racheakt.

Había demasiadas personas que tenían que pagar. Y Fate estaba segura de que Cypha no había llegado sola a la Torre simplemente para matarlas.

Fate ni siquiera escuchó ya las palabras de Micaiah y se apresuró al patio exterior de la Torre. Desde el interior del vestíbulo con las grandes puertas entreabiertas había visto a una de las personas que estaba buscando.

-¡Grangaitz!-

El grito de Fate resonó por todo el patio y aunque pocos hombres se detuvieron a ver quien lo emitía o quien era su destinatario. Uno de ellos si se volvió hacia Fate después de atravesar a uno de los hombres de Nihon contra el que se enfrentaba.

Zest miró a Fate, miró la espada que esta sostenía entre sus manos y un rictus de furia deformó sus facciones.

-Pagaras por eso Fate Testarossa,- dijo. No era que amara a Cypha Huckebein o que le interesara como persona en lo más mínimo, pero era conveniente y adecuada. –Ahora tendré que desposar solamente a tu hermana y eso será mucho menos divertido.-

Fate enrojeció de furia y se puso en posición de ataque para Zest.

Ambos se aproximaron, con lentitud a pesar del caos de hombres enfrentándose a su alrededor.

-No tienes ninguna oportunidad frente a mi niñita…Debiste dejar que Cypha cegara tu vida, hubieras sufrido menos.-

Fate trató de ignorar el hecho de que Cypha si había derramado sangre de su familia, aunque Grangaitz no lo sabía todavía.

-No me puedo imaginar como te las ingeniaste para derrotar a Cypha pero conmigo no tendrás tanta… ¡suerte!- Con esa ultima frase Zest lanzó un violento tajo con su enorme espada hacia Fate.

Zest usaba una espada muy larga y pesada, mucho más que la de Cypha Huckebein que usaba Fate; la fuerza del impacto casi engarrotó los brazos de Fate con un calambre pero lo aguantó y lo repelió para después, responder con una serie de veloces ataques que su oponente bloqueo apenas por segundos.

Fate notó que el agotamiento había mermado su velocidad; en cualquier otro momento, Zest no hubiera podido bloquear todos sus ataques. Su especialidad era la velocidad. Apretando los dientes, Fate se dijo que con velocidad o sin ella iba a arrancarle la cabeza a Zest Grangaitz en ese enfrentamiento.

Conforme sus espadas chocaban, pronto se olvidaron de cualquier otra cosa alrededor de ellos que no fuera su oponente.

Ambos atacaban y defendían por igual.

Zest nunca se había enfrentado a Fate y conforme su combate avanzaba, la sonrisa en su rostro se fue desvaneciendo. Se había exiliado cuando ella todavía era muy joven pero podía reconocer el sello de Enzo en ella.

El estilo elegante y efectivo, de estocadas largas y abiertas, veloces y precisas, hacía patente que Fate estaba acostumbrada a una espada mas larga de la que tenía en esos momentos, pero eso no mermaba su habilidad.

Lo único que detuvo por unos segundos su duelo fue un sonido a lo lejos. La cara de Zest se desencajó al escucharlo, la de Fate se mantuvo inmutable.

El cuerno de guerra Belka sonaba anunciado la llegada del ejército de Graham.

Fate y Zest no fueron los únicos que se detuvieron ante ese sonido. Alrededor de ellos, los mercenarios contratados por Zest y Tredia se miraron entre sí y miraron al hombre de los había contratado.

-Los que se rindan ahora tendrán posibilidades de conservar su vida,- dijo Fate con voz clara y fuerte, con el torso erguido y firme pese al cansancio. Su mano que sostenía la espada temblaba y la bajó momentáneamente para que no fuera evidente, -Aquellos que no lo hagan, habrán escogido también su destino.-

Zest se lanzó sobre ella sin previo aviso.

Fate bloqueó el ataque una vez más pero la fuerza del mismo la hizo apoyar una rodilla en el suelo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes!- gritó Zest mientras la atacaba con la espada y trataba de patearla en la posición vulnerable en que Fate se encontraba, -¡No van a arruinar mi posición!... ¡Tú menos que nadie y no ahora!-

Fate esquivo el golpe rodando y con el mismo movimiento cortó ágilmente la pierna de Zest que apuntaba a su pecho.

Zest Grangaitz era un gigante fuerte y pesado, sus golpes eran sacudidas brutales para Fate…pero ella todavía era mucho más rápida.

El oponente de Fate gritó cuando la espada mordió la carne de su muslo y terminó de rodillas apoyado en la tierra helada como Fate había estado. Esta, no le dio ni un segundo de respiro y lo atacó con fuerza.

Zest no solo bloqueó como Fate esperaba sino aun inclinado sobre el suelo levantó su espada para golpear con su espada en un movimiento de arco. Las espadas chocaron violentamente y Fate salió despedida hacía atrás con el impacto.

Agotados, los dos respirando entrecortadamente, Zest herido y sangrando profusamente del muslo y Fate deshidratada, hambrienta y torturada; se miraron desde la brecha que el golpe de Zest había abierto entre ellos.

A su alrededor, varios mercenarios habían huido, otros se habían rendido…los poquísimos hombres que habían resistido yacían muertos sobre el terreno. Fate notó que los muertos, no eran los mercenarios contratados por Tredia y Zest sino los hombres de la casa Huckebein que habían recibido la instrucción de proteger a Zest.

-No puedes pedirle a ningún hombre, sea mercenario, soldado o noble, que muera por un desconocido Grangaitz. Esa fue la primera cosa que mi padre me enseñó. La verdadera lealtad no puede comprarse. Tu primer error fue pensar que con estos hombres regirías un imperio,- dijo Fate desde la distancia levantando su espada y preparándose internamente para el que sabía, sería el ataque final de su oponente.

Zest estaba acorralado. No tenía nada que ganar ya. Y lo único que podía perder, lo había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. El hombre miró a su alrededor, miró a Fate y levantó su espada, sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

-Iré al infierno Fate Testarossa, muy seguramente…. ¡pero tú… irás conmigo!- gritó antes de lanzarse rugiendo en una carrera letal hacía Fate.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano. Si son buenos, el último capitulo y el epílogo vendrán muy pronto.<p>

Esta historia al igual que "El Demonio de Ojos Azules" (que muchos siguen aunque no lo admitan públicamente) y "La Sombra" (que pronto retomaré) continuaran publicándose aquí en fanfiction. Sean pacientes por favor.

Además de estas, estoy por empezar una historia piloto en Mangateca donde pienso recopilar sus opiniones y comentarios.

Dense una vuelta por favor a la sección de fics de mangateca punto es. Además de los fics de varios autores, pueden ver las excelentes reseñas de anime que hace Sansker y también ver muchos otros tópicos de interés, desde luego sobre Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes que tanto nos gustan.

Nos leermos pronto.


	22. Atardecer

Finalmente…

Todo lo que empieza…tiene que terminar…

Antes que nada quisiera decirles a todos que…las noticias de mi muerte han sido grandemente exageradas… afortunadamente para mí, la mala hierba es persistente… ¡Espero poder seguir en fanfiction un buen rato más todavía!

Para quienes no sigan mis otras historias, aprovecho para desearles a todas y todos, un venturoso año 2013 (con mucho retraso). Desde donde sea que estén leyendo esta historia, en sus diferentes países; espero que tengan mucha salud, fuerza para perseguir y conseguir sus sueños, para superar los retos y tiempo para disfrutar la vida; en especial, muchos amigos y muchos más momentos que valga la pena recordar… ¡MUCHO ANIME y MUCHO MAS NanoFate!.

Dicho eso, muy en serio debo decir que lamento haber publicado otras historias antes que este desenlace. Si…yo sé que me tardé muchisisisisimo…lo siento realmente…una sucesión de eventos desafortunados, se podría decir…. Necesitaba inspiración y salir del "pozo" en el que estaba metido. Además, escribí y reescribí varias veces este final. Nada me convencía. Nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Nada me hacía sentir lo que quería transmitir con el cierre. Llegue a la conclusión de que no podría dar gusto a todos, tal vez ni siquiera a mí mismo; así que he tratado de escribir algo con lo que me sienta a gusto y que me provoque alegría volver a leer algún día.

Con eso en mente, aquí esta.

Como quiera que haya sido, el viaje de esta historia ha sido increíble en su compañía y leyendo sus comentarios. Eso sí, como siempre, es lo más valioso que me queda. Una disculpa también por no haber respondido sus reviews aun, quería ponerme al día para tener cara para responder!

Disculpen por favor cualquier error...son las 4 de la mañana pero, ¡ya no podía esperar mas!

Les agradezco nuevamente a todos por seguir la historia y ojala me sigan leyendo en las otras historias, que también continuarán y empezarán en breve. Estaré publicando en Facebook compilaciones, historias integradas corregidas y editadas en PDF (links donde puedan descargarlas claro) y fanarts de las mismas por lo que, si quieren pueden buscarme como "Aleksei Volken" y adicionarme ahí.

¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahora y para Siempre"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 21. Atardecer.**

-X-

-Iré al infierno Fate Testarossa, muy seguramente…. ¡pero tú… irás conmigo!- gritó Zest antes de lanzarse rugiendo en una carrera letal hacía Fate.

-X-

Miyuki y Kyoya Takamachi a duras penas conseguían mantener su caballo al paso del de Nanoha. Tras su encuentro con Veyron Huckebein, la pelirroja no había esperado por nada, ni por nadie. Sin importarle la herida en su costado o esperar ninguna atención; tomando el primer caballo que había encontrado en Stier Castle, se había lanzado en una desenfrenada carrera en su afán de llegar lo más rápido posible a la Torre de Dinsmark.

De nada valieron los argumentos de Miyuki y Kyoya respecto a avanzar con prudencia en el caos de las calles. Nanoha simplemente no podía esperar. Para ese momento, ya era más que evidente que Fate no estaba en Stier Castle.

Y mientras más y más mercenarios llegaban al castillo por órdenes de Zest y Cypha, para enfrentar a los guerreros de Albión y los ninjas de Arf, Nanoha supo que los Huckebein podían tener a Fate en un solo lugar: La Torre.

Y la zozobra de su corazón ante esa certeza no podía ser contenida.

Ni siquiera por la columna de refuerzos que en su camino hacia Stier Castle, se había encontrado frontalmente con los tres hermanos Takamachi.

Nanoha se enfrentó a ellos con frenesí mientras Kyoya y Miyuki hacían lo posible por enfrentar enemigos y proteger la espalda de su desesperada hermana pequeña. Lucharon con destreza y bravura, despachando mercenarios conforme llegaban hasta que fueron demasiados y finalmente, fueron rodeados por más de veinte de ellos. Pensando tener la situación bajo control, otros tantos se apresuraron hacía Stier Castle como su empleador les había ordenado.

El círculo alrededor de Nanoha, Miyuki y Kyoya, todavía en sus monturas, se fue cerrando pese a sus estocadas y ataques.

-Parece que un poco de ayuda le sería de utilidad…Mi señora Nanoha,- dijo una voz ligeramente ronca y prepotente que parecía salir de la nada.

Algunos de los mercenarios alrededor de los hermanos Tamakachi se volvieron extrañados buscando a quién los desafiaba en esa situación tan comprometida.

Los que no sabían, no pudieron contener una carcajada despectiva al encontrarse con lo que parecía una niña pequeña, enfundada en una sucia y desvencijada armadura, mirándolos con desprecio.

-Van a pagar por esto malnacidos,- fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña con voz malhumorada antes que un grupo de hombres sin uniforme cayera sobre ellos.

-¿¡Vita….-chan!?- exclamó Nanoha sorprendida de encontrarse a la pequeña guerrera en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Su sorpresa no hizo sino aumentar conforme veía a más y más ciudadanos de Dinsmark, hombres y mujeres, salir de sus casas para enfrentar al grupo de hombres que los atacaban.

Ante el frenesí de los ciudadanos Belka, los mercenarios se quedaron de pronto suspendidos en el aire como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. En ese momento, un nítido destello de sonido rasgó el aire y la bruma gris de la ciudad como una espada de luz.

Si un sonido tuviera color, ese sonido que todavía reverberaba en el aire, hubiera sido de un fulgurante color dorado y todos los Belka lo conocían a la perfección.

El sonido metálico del cuerno de guerra Belka que anunciaba la llegada del ejército más poderoso del mundo.

El sonido más temido por muchos y en esos momentos, el más anhelado por todos los Belka.

Ese prístino sonido bastó para que todas las batallas que se peleaban en ese momento, se quedaran suspendidas en el tiempo y en el espacio; los gritos, las espadas y hachas alzadas…la muerte se aplazó unos segundos y después, todos estallaron con un frenesí aún mayor.

Los tres hermanos Takamachi vieron a los mercenarios que antes les impedían el paso hacía la Torre quedarse congelados, pálidos de terror mientras los ciudadanos liderados por Vita se lanzaban con furia contra ellos.

-¡Pronto!- dijo la voz de Miyuki entonces.

Nanoha se volvió hacía la pequeña guerrera de confianza de Fate, quién solo le hizo un gesto.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de esta escoria,- dijo la guerrera Wolkenritter desenfundando su espada.

El camino se abrió frente a Nanoha para seguir hacia Torre quién, prontamente lo aprovechó. Conforme la masa oscura de la Torre se hacía más y más grande frente ella, el corazón de Nanoha latía más y más acelerado.

"_Que lleguemos a tiempo, que esté a salvo….por favor….que esté a salvo,"_ era lo único que Nanoha podía pensar con cada zancada de su caballo.

Las nubes oscuras que habían encapotado todo el día el cielo de Dinsmark, se abrieron en unas pequeñas grietas doradas en el momento que Nanoha y sus hermanos cruzaron el umbral humeante de la Torre de Dinsmark.

El patio estaba cubierto de cuerpos, muchos hombres más permanecían arrodillados bajo las espadas de los hombres de su padre ó de la guardia Imperial.

Al centro del patio central de la Torre, un solo tenue rayo de sol caía sobre Zest Grangaitz quién gritando, se lanzaba con toda su furia contra Fate.

Nanoha contuvo un grito mientras Fate bloqueaba un ataque furioso tras otro; no hacía falta que nadie le corroborara donde había estado su esposa esos días y lo que había pasado. Fate se veía sucia, herida, cubierta de sangre propia y ajena, delgada y demacrada, pero con una fiera determinación, se mantenía peleando con el hombre frente a ella.

Nanoha quiso avanzar pero sus hermanos la detuvieron.

-Tiene que hacerlo ella,- le dijo Kyoya aún sin conocer los detalles de lo que Fate había pasado esos días. No era necesario. El entendía el significado de la traición, -Si te acercas ahora, solo la distraerás y entonces estará en peligro.-

Fate, enfrascada en su pelea con Zest, no había visto a los recién llegados.

Arf, a quién Zafira había mantenido peleando cerca del umbral de la Torre para evitar ser sorprendidos por algún inesperado refuerzo de mercenarios, se aproximó a la heredera de su país para ayudarla a bajar del caballo y susurrar a su oído.

-Hemos recuperado la Torre. El,- dijo señalando a Zest Grangaitz, -Es el único que no se ha rendido. Zafira me ha dicho que es el traidor principal.-

Nanoha sin decir nada al comentario de Arf, se volvió con un nudo en el pecho mirando las embestidas salvajes contra las que Fate peleaba.

Zest, cada vez más desesperado, ya no pretendía ser el Hegemon del Imperio Belka, no pretendía siquiera sobrevivir a ese día. Lo único que anhelaba era que Fate Testarossa muriera primero él.

Y en su desesperación por matarla, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

Fate, quién peleaba como su padre le había enseñado, siempre pendiente de la mirada de su oponente, vio la desesperación en los ojos de Zest y una fría calma se extendió en su corazón donde antes solo había ardido la furia.

"_Aunque un hombre domine a mil hombres en el campo de batalla, el que se domina a sí mismo, es el mejor guerrero."_

Esas habían sido las palabras que la guerrera de Albión le había dicho alguna vez a Fate.

Y hasta ese momento, en que estaba a punto de perderlo todo; su familia, la mujer que amaba, sus amigos, su país…Fate había comprendido lo que eso significaba. Y también comprendió lo que habían significado todas las batallas que había peleado hasta ese mismo instante.

Zest lanzó un dejo salvaje con su espada que esperaba derrumbara a la mujer frente a él pero sorpresivamente, su espada se sintió como chocando contra un muro. Tan fuerte fue el golpe defensivo de Fate, que los brazos de Zest reverberaron con el impacto.

En ese momento, La mirada de Zest se encontró con la Fate y el corazón de éste se quedó helado.

La heredera Belka podía haber sido torturada y humillada todos los días anteriores, podía haber sido traicionada y abandonada, podía haber sido obligada a arrodillarse frente a él; pero su espíritu no había sido derrotado aún.

La mirada de Fate era implacable.

Cómo si un Dios hubiera imbuido su espíritu con fuerza donde ya no la había, determinación donde la luz de la voluntad se apagaba, y amor donde el temor se había enseñoreado… Fate lanzó varios ataques en sucesión que obligaron a Zest a saltar como buenamente pudo, varios pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos.

Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Irónicamente, Fate, erguida y orgullosa en su deteriorado y sucio atuendo, se veía real y poderosa donde Zest se veía acorralado y desesperado.

Solo unos cinco metros los separaban.

Zest notó entonces que nadie más continuaba peleando, salvo ellos.

Fate solo lo miraba a él.

En el patio de la Torre solo se escuchaba el silencio.

Dentro y alrededor de él, ni un susurro se escuchaba, ni un alma se emitía sonido alguno. Ni siquiera el viento se movía y las nubes parecían estar congeladas sobre ellos; solamente el sol brilló ligeramente con más intensidad entre las nubes negras en esa hora del día que moría.

Los dos guerreros Belka levantaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron uno contra el otro con la certeza de que todo terminaba ahí, en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Dos tajos cortaron el aire y el silencio y tanto Zest como Fate, se quedaron de pie, repentinamente inmóviles, dándose la espalda.

Tras unos segundos, Fate se tambaleó ligeramente y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

Nanoha gritó y arrancándose de los brazos de Arf, corrió hacia Fate. Varias personas la imitaron.

Nadie había llegado a su destino cuando Zest cayó desplomado al suelo con la garganta cercenada.

Nadie siquiera lo miró.

Nanoha fue la primera en llegar hasta Fate.

-¡Fate!...¡Fate!...- la llamaba mientras ayudaba a la heredera Belka a apoyarse de costado en el suelo.

Ante la primera visión de Nanoha frente a ella, Fate no sabía si había muerto repentinamente y estaba ya en el paraíso. Fue hasta que las otras personas, entre ellas Zafira y Micaiah se aproximaron, rodeándola; que Fate pudo abarcar el hecho de que Nanoha, su esposa, estaba realmente, ahí a su lado.

-Nanoha…- pudo decir finalmente, abrazándola, -Nanoha, estas aquí…. ¿Cómo es posible?-

Ni siquiera pudo escuchar la respuesta de Nanoha, su corazón se desbordaba, inundado de luz y alegría. Su esposa estaba ahí. Estaba viva. La abrazaba y la miraba. Fate no podía articular palabra, solo podía abrazar estrechamente a Nanoha contra ella. Ni se daba cuenta, ni le importaban, las lágrimas de alivio que se escurrían por sus mejillas.

Nanoha estaba ahí. Nanoha estaba viva.

Nanoha por su parte, muy preocupada y angustiada, le preguntaba a su esposa si estaba herida y trataba un poco torpemente, de revisar su cuerpo.

Micaiah, que también se había dado a la tarea de revisar rápidamente a Fate, solo había encontrado un largo tajo en su pierna. Con su velocidad, era lo único que Zest había podido hacerle, pero aun así tenía que ser atendida.

Sin importarle sus heridas, Fate recordó entonces algo que empañó momentáneamente la inmensa alegría de tener a su esposa a su lado. Alegría solo equiparable al dolor que había sentido al dejar a su madre y su tía en el sótano de la Torre. Un dolor mucho mayor que el de cualquiera de sus heridas.

-Mi madre,- preguntó mirando a Micaiah con voz firme pero el corazón encogido.

Su guerrera apretó las mandíbulas y miró a Fate.

Fate jadeó involuntariamente, sintiendo que algo se desgarraba en su interior cuando Micaiah negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Había resistido como le había prometido a su esposa. Pero no había podido proteger todo lo que amaba. La traición había cobrado su retribución.

Nanoha, quién no sabía que había pasado los calabozos de la Torre, esperó en silencio.

Fate, con el rostro endurecido, ordenó que le amarraran la pierna con un torniquete provisional y que alguien fuera a enterarse de la situación en Stier Castle y en la ciudad mientras ella atendía una dolorosa labor.

Nanoha ayudó a Fate a ponerse de pie ya con la pierna vendada, y apoyándose en su esposa, la heredera Belka reinició el camino de regreso hacía el interior de la Torre. Los hermanos de Nanoha, Micaiah, Zafira, Arf y todos los hombres que lealmente habían peleado en la Torre en nombre de las Testarossa, solo las miraron alejarse lentamente.

Fate siquiera se molestó en mirar el cuerpo desplomado de Zest Grangaitz cuando pasaron junto a él.

El sol había perdido finalmente la batalla con las nubes y la hora, y la oscuridad se cernía con rapidez sobre Dinsmark mientras ellas se internaban en otra oscuridad. Una que ambas habían padecido y las había herido profundamente, pero que no las había derrotado.

Nanoha acompañó a Fate todo el camino en silencio, sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras ella se apoyaba en sus hombros.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al sótano más profundo, Olivie todavía sostenía a Precia entre sus brazos.

Victoria esperaba en el inicio del pasillo a la mayor distancia que le era posible sin perderlas de vista.

Fate y Nanoha se detuvieron a su lado.

-No ha querido soltarla, ni por un momento,- dijo Victoria con voz contenida, -Lo siento mucho Fate, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer…cuando llegué…-

Fate solo levantó una mano.

Lo que había pasado no era culpa de Victoria.

Hasta ese momento Nanoha entendió y pesadas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Pese a todo lo que Precia le había hecho, a ella, a su familia y a su país….había sido la madre de Fate y Fate la había amado…Pese a todo. Le dolía el dolor de Fate.

Fate se soltó del agarré de Nanoha y avanzó los últimos pasos sin ayuda, llegó hasta donde había dejado a Olivie con su madre y se inclinó para abrazarlas a ambas estrechamente.

Tras unos segundos, Nanoha con lágrimas silenciosas rodando por sus mejillas, se aproximó a ellas y cómo Fate había hecho, las abarcó en un abrazo y se quedaron así por un largo, largo rato.

Solamente en la muerte, Precia Testarossa había podido finalmente, ser parte de su familia.

-X-

Cuando finalmente lograron arrancar el cuerpo de Precia de los brazos de Olivie, Fate le encargó a Zafira y a Victoria, que junto con los hombres de más confianza de su guardia, se hicieran cargo de que transportaran el cuerpo de su madre como era debido a Stier Castle. Olivie quiso quedarse todo el tiempo con el cuerpo sin vida de su amada pese a las suplicas de Fate.

-Este es el lugar donde yo debo estar Fate,- le dijo Olivie con la mirada oscurecida y vacía, -Tu por otra parte, tienes que cumplir la promesa que le hiciste.-

Por mucho que le dolieran las palabras de Olivie, su tía tenía razón.

Pese a la fatiga, el dolor y el malestar, Fate tenía que ir a Stier Castle, ver cuál era el estado de la situación en la que estaban… y más importante que todo…tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado con Alicia.

Hasta ese momento, que Nanoha caminaba a su lado mientras salían de la Torre, fue que Fate se percató del atuendo particular que vestía Nanoha y de la presencia de sus hermanos, que si bien se mantenían a una prudente distancia de ellas, estaban siempre pendientes y atentos de su hermana.

Sorprendiendo a Nanoha y a los hermanos Takamachi en particular, Fate se aproximó a ellos, ya en el patio de la Torre y a la luz de las múltiples antorchas que habían sido encendidas, los abrazó; primero a Miyuki y después a Kyoya. Por instrucciones de este último, todos los hombres del Regente de Nihon que estaban en condiciones de ayudar, se habían puesto bajo las órdenes de Zafira y alrededor se ellos, toda la actividad y el movimiento, se detuvo.

-Muchas gracias,- les dijo después Fate haciendo una reverencia, -Mis hombres me han dicho lo que el noble país de Nihon ha hecho por el Imperio….Si no hubiera sido por ello…-

Kyoya no dejó continuar a Fate.

-El pueblo de Nihon y los Takamachi siempre apoyamos a la familia…bajo cualquier circunstancia,- dijo Kyoya.

-Testarossa-san es parte de nuestra familia,- remato Miyuki ocasionando el rubor de Nanoha y de Fate y que el corazón de esta última se encogiera.

Nanoha sabía que además del dolor que Fate sentía por la pérdida de su madre, estaba muy preocupada por Alicia, de quién todavía no sabían nada.

En ese momento, Signum entró a caballo al patio de la Torre seguida por varios de los soldados del General Graham sosteniendo antorchas. En la grupa de su corcel, Vita se aferraba a la cintura de su hermana mayor.

Tras bajar a la pequeña guerrera, las dos Wolkenritter se aproximaron a su señora y líder.

-Testarossa…- dijo Signum con claras muestras de alivio en su rostro mientras se aproximaba, al igual que Fate, Vita y todos a su alrededor, Signum mostraba las huellas del combate que había tenido en Stier Castle -Los mensajeros de Zafira me informaron…de la situación aquí… ¡Gracias a todos los Dioses que estás bien!…Siento mucho…las noticias respecto… a la Hegemon.-

Fate y Signum se abrazaron con un poco de torpeza; ninguna de la dos era muy buena al expresarse el afecto que sentían por la otra.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Alicia, Signum… ¿Has sabido algo?- preguntó Fate al punto.

Entonces fue el turno de Vita de intervenir.

-Ella está bien Fate.-

Nanoha sonrió de inmediato y literalmente, brincó de gusto. Casi sin pensar, se aproximó y tomó a la guerrera Vita por los hombros para preguntar.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está Alicia-chan?... ¿Está realmente bien?...Tenemos que ir con ella ahora mismo.-

Signum y Vita, quienes entendían que no habría manera de contener a Fate y a Nanoha después de esa noticia, guiaron a ambas, seguidas por los hermanos Takamachi y Arf, hasta una modesta vivienda en uno de los barrios de mercaderes de Dinsmark.

Durante el camino, Vita les narró cómo entre ella y dos guardias imperiales habían llegado apenas minutos antes que los Huckebein para llevarse a una Alicia, todavía inconsciente, por la red de túneles de Stier Castle hasta una zona de la ciudad que pensaban, sería lo suficientemente caótica para esconderse.

La zona de mercaderes.

En el camino, se habían topado con la sacerdotisa Carim, quién tenía algunos de sus contactos en la misma zona. Ahí se habían ocultado hasta esa mañana, antes que el plan de rescate de Fate comenzara a ejecutarse. Schach quién se había unido a ellas poco después de la huida de Nanoha y sus consejeras, les había dicho lo poco que sabía de la Torre, de Stier Castle y de la familia real por lo que tanto Vita como Carim se quedaron todo el tiempo con Alicia.

-Teníamos que mantener a Alicia a salvo a toda costa,- explicó Vita con cierto malestar, -Por eso no traté de contactarte a ti o a nadie de la guardia Fate….lamento haberte preocupado.-

-Lo hiciste por el bien de Alicia, de la familia real y del Imperio, Vita…No hay nada que disculpar,- dijo Fate quién todavía no podía sentirse completamente aliviada. Al igual que con Nanoha, solo sentiría alivio en su corazón hasta que viera a su hermana.-

-¿Ella…?- quiso preguntar Fate.

-Ella despertó apenas ayer Fate, pero ha estado en recuperación y todavía muy débil para poder explicarle la situación…Para ella, es como si ayer apenas hubiera sido el día del solsticio….- dijo Vita con tristeza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa indicada, la sacerdotisa Carim junto con su guardaespaldas de confianza, la guerrera Schach, las esperaban. Vita le contó a Fate como ambas mujeres habían estado protegiendo y cuidando a Alicia los días anteriores, junto con la familia Kaiser, dueños de la casa donde estaban.

Nanoha reconoció de inmediato a hombre joven y a la pequeña y vivaracha niña rubia que le había dado una flor el día de su boda con Fate.

-Schach y yo notamos que algo pasaba esta mañana, después vimos a esa comitiva de Albión llegar… y nos pusimos en alerta. Los días pasados, el señor Kaiser nos ayudó a hablar y a organizar a sus vecinos de la zona por lo que cuando la Señora Nanoha pasó por aquí en la mañana…estábamos listos para ayudar…Yo sabía que no ibas a quedarte con los brazos cruzados, Fate,- terminó Vita con orgullo pese al cansancio.

Fate miró a todos y atrajo a Nanoha hacía sí.

-No he sido yo Vita, ha sido el trabajo de todos…pero nada de ello hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mi esposa, la familia Takamachi y Nihon…Kurt…Vivio,- dijo Fate mirando al hombre y a la niña que habían dado refugio y protección a su hermana, -No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por lo que ha hecho por mi hermana, pero hare lo posible.-

-Es mi honor y mi deber, Su Alteza,- dijo el hombre inclinándose, -Vivio ha cuidado de ella junto con la Sacerdotisa Carim.-

Fue hasta ese momento que Carim, aprovechó para despedirse e ir al Templo. Fate no había mencionado nada todavía respecto a Precia Testarossa, pero la sacerdotisa ya sabía los detalles tanto de lo que había pasado en la Torre como en Stier Castle. Mucha actividad que le concernía tendría lugar en los días subsiguientes y tenía que estar preparada.

Sin embargo, dejó algunos de los hombres de su guardia personal con Fate.

Cuando la sacerdotisa se retiró, Fate pidió entrar a la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba su hermana solo acompañada por Nanoha. Todos los demás, esperaron junto con la familia Kaiser, que había ocultado a Vita y a Alicia en un sótano doble durante los días más duros de la ocupación Huckebein.

Pese a su estado, Alicia notó de inmediato la presencia de su hermana gemela y de Nanoha.

Fate, contuvo nuevamente su dolor al ver a su hermana pálida y demacrada tendida en la humilde cama, y dando gracias por el hecho de que estuviera viva y a salvo, la abrazó por largo rato. Pese a su dolor y a las preguntas de su hermana, Fate evitó darle a Alicia las noticias respecto a su madre o el grave incidente que habían vivido.

-Sí, mucho ha sucedido querida Alicia, pero ten por seguro que ahora todo está bien. Te contaré todo, te lo prometo- ofreció Fate mientras Nanoha y ella tomaban las manos de Alicia, -Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes.-

La sonrisa de Nanoha y el hecho de verla al lado de su hermana, fue lo único que convenció a Alicia de esperar y pronto, agotada, se durmió.

Tras discernir un rato en la estancia de la pequeña casa, acordaron que de momento, era mejor dejar a Alicia en casa de la familia Kaiser y moverla con todos los cuidados necesarios al día siguiente, cuando todo estuviera bajo control nuevamente de la guardia imperial y el ejército.

Vita, los hermanos de Nanoha y los hombres de Carim se quedarían con ella de momento.

Nuevamente, Fate se obligó a dejar el cuidado de su familia con otros. Vita había salvado la vida de su hermana en los peores momentos, Fate confiaba que la seguiría protegiendo con su vida…al igual que los hermanos de Nanoha quienes se referían a ella y Alicia como parte de su familia…sin embargo, eso no hacía que fuera más fácil dejarla.

-Hay deberes que solamente la Hegemon puede realizar Fate…- dijo Nanoha mirando a su esposa con todo su amor, -Yo estaré a tu lado o… dónde tú me digas que debo estar para apoyarte.-

Fate miró a su esposa sintiendo que su pecho se henchía de orgullo, felicidad…y algo más.

-¿Estarás más tranquila si me quedó también con Alicia-chan?- ofreció Nanoha tomando el brazo de Fate suavemente.

Fate, quién no dudaba ya ni del apoyo, ni de la capacidad de su esposa, meneó la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente por primera vez en días. Pese a que todavía estaban en la modesta casa de los Kaiser y rodeadas de varias personas, Fate tomó a Nanoha por la cintura y la aproximó a ella, mirándola y acariciando levemente su rostro.

-Estaré tranquila, Vita y tus hermanos son la mejor guardia que Alicia puede tener…Nanoha…si está bien para ti…yo….-

Nanoha ya se imaginaba que le pediría Fate pero esperó a que su esposa hiciera la solicitud.

-…yo quisiera… que estuvieras a mi lado…que juntas, demos consuelo y seguridad a los ciudadanos de Dinsmark…especialmente con los días por venir,- pidió Fate ligeramente sonrojada.

Nanoha miró a su orgullosa guerrera Belka con amor, antes de responder, -A tu lado, Fate-chan….ahora y para siempre…-

Después de esa declaración que había dejado a Fate sin aliento, se inclinó para rozar levemente los labios de su esposa con los suyos. Era un beso suave, ligero y casi inocente, como nunca antes la había besado, pero hizo latir el corazón de Nanoha a toda velocidad.

La pequeña Vivio aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Fate y Nanoha se separaron un poco, pero no se soltaron; y así tomadas del brazo, un padre y su hija, los hermanos Takamachi y Vita las vieron salieron nuevamente a la fría noche de Dinsmark, seguidas muy de cerca por Signum y Arf para enfilarse hacía Stier Castle.

Esa fue la primera vez que caminaron por las calles de Dinsmark a la luz de las antorchas de esa forma. En esos momentos, estimando los daños que los días de ocupación habían causado, hablando con los soldados y guerreros que habían luchado para recuperar la ciudad y para proteger a sus ciudadanos. En los días y años por venir, lo harían por muchas otras razones; siempre recordando esa primera noche y todo lo que les había costado llegar a ese momento.

-X-

Fate convocó a una reunión de estado al día siguiente, apenas tuvo una visión completa del estado la ciudad y con sus fuerzas asignadas a las tareas más urgentes y apremiantes.

La bandera negra y dorada de la cúspide de Stier Castle, fue removida para alivio de todos y la bandera verde y dorada fue izada para ondear a media asta, como se quedaría durante todo el mes de luto oficial por la muerte de Precia Testarossa.

Durante ese período de tiempo, de acuerdo a la costumbre tradicional Belka, Fate actuaría como "Hegemon Designada" aunque no regente. Para fines prácticos, llevaría a cabo todas las responsabilidades de la Hegemon pero no se sentaría todavía en el Trono del Hegemon, ni portaría el manto púrpura propio de su investidura hasta el día de la coronación.

Dadas las circunstancias de la traición de los Huckebein y otras de las familias nobles, algunos cercanos a Fate como Megane Alpine y Victoria Dalgrün se opusieron a esperar a que terminara el luto por la muerte del Hegemon para la coronación de su sucesor; abogando por una coronación inmediata.

El general Graham las secundó.

-Los tiempos de guerra requieren acciones inmediatas, su Alteza,- dijo Graham, -No puede quedar la más mínima impresión de debilidad respecto a su investidura y su autoridad.-

Fate, sin embargo, se negó.

-Por eso mismo, General. La coronación debe ser una celebración, y debe marcar también el inicio de una nueva era para el Imperio Belka,- anunció Fate ante una la sala de reuniones privada de la Hegemon abarrotada de nobles y militares de alto rango leales a su casa, -Emisarios deben ser enviados a todos los reinos, Nihon debe ocupar un lugar de honor, el lugar de honor que le corresponde en una celebración como esta; al igual que el Reino de Albión. No podemos tomar una decisión de esta envergadura con base en el miedo…La forma como yo inicie mi reinado, marcará el camino que seguiré en los años por venir.-

Arturia Pendragón coincidió con Fate y garantizó que el Reino de Albión apoyaría al Imperio Belka durante ese periodo de transición.

-He solicitado ya a nuestro Rey, el apoyo de los Caballeros de Albión para Dinsmark,- apuntó la guerrera de Albión a quien Nanoha todavía no llamaba Arturia sino Saber, -El Rey Uther en persona desea estar aquí para sellar la alianza con la nueva Hegemon Testarossa.-

Las palabras de Arturia, ya no solo como la legendaria guerrera de Albion, sino como heredera oficial del Reino, dejaron a todos en silencio pero no sorprendieron a Fate.

Poco antes de esa reunión general, Nanoha había convocado a Fate en nombre de Arturia para que hablaran en privado y ahí, por primera vez, la dos rubias no se miraron como enemigas sino como aliadas y camaradas. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo Nanoha, fue contarle a Fate todo lo que había pasado en su aventurado viaje de regreso a Nihon y especialmente, como 'Saber' se había presentado como Arturia Pendragón desafiando a los Huckebein y a Zest Grangaitz al decir que SU lealtad, la del Rey Uther y la del reino de Albión estaban con Fate Testarossa.

Fate casi le perdonó a Arturia todos los problemas que le había causado con Nanoha. Casi.

Para los que todavía no estaban completamente convencidos, Kyoya Takamachi, hablando en representación del Regente de Nihon, hizo otro tanto.

-Nuestros aliados también serán los aliados del Imperio Belka bajo la guía de la Mariscal Testarossa,- dijo con simpleza pero con autoridad. –Creo que es un mensaje muy poderoso iniciar una gestión con un respaldo, como nunca antes lo ha tenido un Hegemon Belka.-

Arf, quien desde la noche anterior no se había separado de Nanoha en ningún momento, asintió. Su escuadra de ninjas se había alineado con los hombres del Regente de Nihon.

Los Belka, acostumbrados a lidiar con sus cosas sin intervención de nadie más, estaban un poco desconcertados al principio por la presencia de los oficiales de Nihon y la permanencia de la delegación de Albión; Arturia, Sir Bedivere y sus caballeros; no solo en la ciudad, sino también en esas reuniones de alto rango.

Pero Fate no toleró ningún argumento en contra.

-Es solo gracias a ellos que estoy viva y que tenemos un país,- decía ante con actitud serena pero implacable ante cada argumento. Y nadie podía argumentar nada más después de eso.

Finalmente, el argumento final, el que dejó a todos en silencio sin hacer ninguna objeción, vino de Olivie Segbrecht.

-La coronación de Fate debe ser una celebración por todo lo alto…Una como no se haya visto nunca antes en la historia del Imperio Belka….una que quede inscrita en los anales de nuestra historia como el inicio de una gestión que será igualmente histórica...algo así no puede hacerse durante el duelo por el fallecimiento de su madre y el duelo de la traición por parte de quienes más confiábamos. Este tiempo, es como la larga muerte del sol durante el solsticio de Verano…debe ser oscura y larga para la luz pueda renacer en su máximo esplendor. Debe ser un tiempo de dolor….y de castigo,- dijo Olivie seriamente ante el silencio abrumador de la sala, -Solo entonces, solo después, la luz podrá renacer.-

La sacerdotisa Carim Gracia de pie al lado de Olivie, asintió diciendo que ella no habría podido expresarlo mejor.

Cypha, Veyron, Deville y Arnage Huckebein habían caído durante la operación de rescate de Fate. Deville a manos de Arturia Pendragón mientras trataba de proteger la huida de sus hermanos Fortis y Karen, y Arnage, a manos de Vita Wolkenritter mientras trataba de evitar que las puertas de la ciudad fueran abiertas para el ejército Belka que regresaba.

Fortis y Karen habían tenido la astucia de rendirse a tiempo, confiando en la inmunidad de su nobleza. Ellos sabían que ganar tiempo era lo único que podían hacer para tratar de salvarse, ganar tiempo y buscar el apoyo de sus aliados

Ambos hermanos, junto con Tredia Graze estaban confinados en la Torre de Dinsmark desde la noche anterior, fuertemente custodiados. Por órdenes de Fate, nadie los había tocado.

Pese a tener a los cabecillas principales, Fate estaba segura que habría muchos más involucrados que castigar. Ella no olvidaba lo que los maquiavélicos planes de unos cuantos le habían hecho a su familia, a Nanoha, a los Jeremiah, a los reinos de Kestrel y Glatisan, y en particular, a Nihon.

Fate miró a Olivie y supo que su tía tenía razón.

No podía asumir las responsabilidades oficiales como Hegemon con la carga de un castigo de esa magnitud pendiente. Una vez que fuera Hegemon, no podría auto-exigirse una retribución como lo podría hacer cualquier familia noble Belka.

El castigo de los verdaderos culpables solo ameritaba la espera de la cremación del cuerpo de su madre. Ellos no podrían ver un día más allá de ese día.

Así, los funerales y cremación de la Hegemon Precia Testarossa tendrían lugar cinco días despues de esa reunión. Los mejores halcones fueron enviados a diferentes puntos del Imperio avisando del acontecimiento.

Ese sería el tiempo que tendrían para encontrar a los demás involucrados en la conspiración de los Huckebein.

La ejecución de los traidores, todos ellos, tendría lugar inmediatamente después de la cremación.

La coronación de Fate fue marcada para diez días después del término del luto oficial por la muerte de Precia.

-X-

Durante cuatro días, Dinsmark lloró a su Hegemon perdida.

Carim ofició todos los días al atardecer, ceremoniales en el recién abierto templo de la Doctrina, que nobles, militares y ciudadanos abarrotaron. Fate y Nanoha asistieron a cada una, acompañadas por su corte de confianza.

Durante esos mismos cuatro días, Fate estuvo en la Torre de Dinsmark por las mañanas para hablar con los tres traidores. Cada uno era mantenido solo en su celda, completamente aislado de los demás. La torre era un monstruo lo suficientemente grande para engullirlos sin que ninguno pudiera saber que le acontecía al otro. Incluso si hubieran gritado a todo pulmón hasta desgañitarse.

Ninguna tortura medió en esas sesiones pese a los consejos de varios de sus allegados. Garyu esperó la orden con ansia cada día, pero esta no llegó.

El silencio y la oscuridad absoluta eran los únicos acompañantes permanentes de los traidores.

La única luz llegaba cada día con la antorcha de Fate, quien a solas, llegaba y a cada uno por separado, les hacía una sola pregunta. La misma.

-¿Quiénes fueron sus cómplices en la conspiración?-

Tredia y Fortis se rieron de Fate el primer día. Karen se mantuvo seria y en un obstinado silencio.

Fate lo único que hacía era repetir la pregunta, implacablemente. No decía nada más. No hacía ningún reclamo. No prefería ningún insulto. No amenazaba con ninguna tortura, ni mencionaba ningún castigo. Nada. Solo la misma, implacable pregunta, una y otra vez.

Nadie más que Fate tuvo permitido el acceso a los calabozos donde los prisioneros se encontraban. Cuando se retiraba, les dejaba comida magra y agua para ese día. Nada más.

Tredia fue el primero que dejó de reír y al segundo día, despotricó contra el Hegemon Claus, contra Enzo Testarossa, contra Precia Testarossa, contra toda la familia de Fate, contra los Huckebein, contra Zest Grangaitz… pero no dijo nada más.

Fortis insultó elaborada y elegantemente a Fate.

Karen se mantuvo en silencio.

El cuarto día, cada uno en su momento, sudó al ver acercarse la antorcha de Fate.

Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía, que habían o no dicho los otros, y que podrían estar haciendo sus aliados. Fortis y Karen no habían cedido un ápice, ni habían pedido ver a nadie; pero estaban sorprendidos de que nadie hubiera tratado, ni siquiera fortuitamente, de llegar a ellos.

Tredia estaba positivamente aterrorizado.

Fate llego y les hizo la misma pregunta, primero a Karen y a Fortis, quienes al igual que los días anteriores, no cedieron. Para ese momento, ambos guardaban silencio. Fortis finalmente comprendió que Fate no perdería el control.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, Fate no solo hizo la misma pregunta.

Con voz helada, les anunció, -Mañana son los funerales de mi madre…No verán el siguiente amanecer nunca más…esta es su última oportunidad.-

Karen miró a Fate y se mantuvo, una vez más en silencio.

Fortis sintió un terror frio atenazar sus entrañas.

Quería preguntar que habían dicho los otros, quería saber….pero preguntar significaba ceder. Tendría que negociar y ofrecer algo a cambio….aunque no necesariamente tendría que ser la verdad.

Cuando Fate se daba la vuelta para abandonar definitivamente su calabozo, Fortis la detuvo.

-¡Espera!...¡Espera!...Esta bien…yo responderé tu pregunta… ¡pero debo saber que seré perdonado….-

Fate ni siquiera se detuvo.

Fortis gritó desesperado -¡Dalgrün!... ¡Victoria Dalgrün tuvo conocimiento de nuestros planes todo el tiempo!-

Fate siguió andando. La celda de Fortis se iba haciendo más y más oscura cada vez…

-¡Grendel!- gritó ya desesperado. Fate se detuvo. -Kurt fue el único de la familia Grendel que nos apoyó….-

Al ver que Fate no se movía, Fortis desgranó uno tras otro, nombres ilustres de la nobleza y el ejército Belka.

Algunos de ellos, ya se los había mencionado a Fate, Tredia Graze en su último arranque de desesperación. Otros, habían sido corroborados por Signum, Zafira y Arf por otros medios. Arturia Pendragón había movilizado a los espías de Albión en lares cercanos y habían llegado con noticias la noche anterior. Otros más, habían cometido el error de acercarse a Carim Gracia, Megane Alpine o en un acto de flagrante desfachatez, incluso con Alicia Testarossa, para interceder y pedir misericordia para los traidores. Otros más, Fate sospechaba que eran una flagrante mentira. Pero ella no se confiaba.

Cuando terminó, Fortis trato de que su voz sonará firme para preguntar, -¿Tendré la indulgencia entonces?-

Fue el turno de Fate de permanecer varios largos y tensos segundos en silencio.

-Puedes tener la seguridad de que serás perdonado….- dijo Fate fríamente antes de seguir avanzando y dejar a Fortis nuevamente sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio.

-X-

El día marcado para los funerales de Precia Testarossa comenzó un gran cortejo funeraria que, encabezado por Fate y su esposa, partió de Stier Castle hacia el gran templo de la doctrina al filo del mediodía.

Carim, oficio una larga ceremonia, la única de esos días, de cuerpo presente; tras la cual, prácticamente todo Dinsmark desfiló para presentar sus respetos a la Hegemon fallecida. Precia, que había sido embalsamada cuidadosamente y preservada gracias a las técnicas de los artesanos funerarios Belka…y el clima, se veía espectral y distante. Su rostro, bien hubiera podido ser una máscara funeraria, terrible e inaccesible.

Los ciudadanos, ignorantes en gran medida, del rol que ella misma había tenido en su propio destino, pedían a sus dioses por el descanso de alma.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, el cortejo fúnebre partió nuevamente hacía los linderos del bosque sagrado de Dinsmark donde una gran pira funeraria ya esperaba por su noble ocupante sobre la blancura de la nieve del páramo. Una gran estructura de maderas finas y olorosas y estandartes Belka, había sido construida para que ardiera durante varias horas y consumiera hasta las cenizas, el cuerpo de la Hegemon.

El cuerpo de Precia fue cuidadosamente colocado sobre la pira y Carim realizó una nueva ceremonia de bendición alrededor de la pira ceremonial mientras las acolitas de la doctrina entonaban una canción sobre la muerte y el renacimiento de la luz acompañadas únicamente, por el prístino y tristísimo sonido de una flauta Belka.

Esa música suave e intensa, que parecía penetrar hasta el alma misma de todos los presentes, era entonada por Olivie Segbrecht, quién desde el matrimonio de Precia no había tocado más….hasta ese momento. La mujer, aunque se veía devastada, no lloraba. Su rostro era sereno y firme, su único lamento venía del sonido de su flauta, que fue lo único que se escuchó en los alrededores del lugar mientras la luz del sol se volvía cálidamente dorada y después abrasadoramente roja para finalmente, desvanecerse, en el púrpura oscuro de las nubes conforme la noche caía.

Los dioses habían regalado a Precia un último atardecer magnificente.

Cuando la oscuridad fue casi total y la estrellas brillaban fulgurantes en el cielo, la última nota de la flauta de Olivie se extendió, largamente…hasta morir.

En el silencio subsecuente, dos antorchas se encendieron al mismo tiempo.

Una la portaba la gran sacerdotisa de la Doctrina, y la otra Fate.

La luz de esas antorchas, era la única iluminación, como antes, la música de Olivie había sido el único sonido.

Olivie avanzó hacía la pira donde descansaba Precia y tras besar su flauta, la colocó al lado de Precia para que ardiera con ella antes de volverse y caminar hasta donde la familia real esperaba. Alicia, a quién habían llevado en carruaje y todavía no podía caminar, insistió en ponerse de pie en esos momentos, ayudada por Nanoha.

Fate y Carim avanzaron al mismo tiempo, e igualmente dieron fuego a la gran pira en los cuatro puntos cardinales.

La llama creció y creció, hasta convertirse en una hoguera formidable.

Entonces, y durante varias horas, el crepitar del fuego fue lo único que se escuchó.

-X-

Faltaba poco más de un par de horas para el amanecer, cuando la última brasa de la pira funeraria de la anterior Hegemon se extinguió.

Nuevamente, la oscuridad fue casi total.

Nadie se había movido durante la cremación y la tensión de la multitud podía casi tocarse en el aire frío.

Fate dijo una sola frase.

-Preparen a los traidores.-

-X-

Nadie durmió esa noche en Dinsmark.

Casi todos los que habían acudido a los funerales de Precia, regresaron en la oscuridad de la noche para apostarse y abarrotar todo el patio de la Torre.

La tarima de las ejecuciones había sido montada casi al mismo tiempo que la pira funeraria para la Hegemon. Cuatro grandes postes la demarcaban y sostenían varias antorchas. Al centro, un solo tocón de árbol grueso y añejo, esperaba.

A esa hora de la madrugada, Tredia y los hermanos Huckebein, vieron por primera en esos días a alguien que no fuera Fate.

Signum, Zafira, Victoria y Micaiah habían sido encargados con una misión de suma importancia.

Con ayuda de varios miembros de la restaurada guardia imperial, los cuatro lugartenientes de Fate se encargaron que los tres acusados estuvieran perfectamente aseados e impecablemente vestidos con las mejores galas.

Nadie respondió las insistentes preguntas de los acusados. Estos solo fueron advertidos, como niños traviesos y beligerantes, que era en su mejor interés mantenerse impecables.

Tredia temblaba pero albergaba esperanzas.

Fortis hizo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular una sonrisa pensando que la mejor manera que tenía Fate de iniciar su mandato, era al menos, con un indulto que premiara el verdadero arrepentimiento.

Karen, como todos los días anteriores, se mantuvo en silencio.

A la hora marcada, los tres fueron llevados, sin ningún tipo de empujón o maltrato hasta el patio de la Torre y fue hasta ese momento, que los tres pudieron verse.

Tredia y Fortis, que pensaban cada uno ser el único indultado, se miraron con desconcierto y empezaron a acusarse mutuamente.

-¡Cállense imbéciles!- gritó Karen fuera de sí.

Hasta ese momento, Tredia y Fortis que tras insultarse se habían lanzado uno contra otro, miraron a su alrededor para encontrarse con cientos de ojos acusadores que los miraban a la luz de las decenas de antorchas que iluminaban esa madrugada el patio de la Torre de Dinsmark. Todavía ninguna luz se vislumbraba en el horizonte y el cielo estaba cerrado y completamente negro.

-Avancen,- ordenó Signum con voz profunda y firme.

Micaiah, Victoria y Zafira desenfundaron sus espadas y Signum repitió, -Avancen.-

Los tres acusados, devanándose entre obedecer o tratar de huir, se quedaron congelados. Desde donde estaban, si bien no estaban encadenados, ni nadie parecía tratar de detenerlos pese a las espadas desenvainadas a sus espaldas, no se veía ni un solo resquicio entre la densa multitud por el que pudieran escabullirse.

Los tres se preguntaron que les harían los dueños de esos cientos de ojos amenazantes si trataban de huir. Eso hubiera sido un reconocimiento tácito de su culpabilidad.

Fortis miró a Fate de pie en el estrado de madera, esperándolos. La heredera no había dicho una sola palabra. Nadie había hablado. Si subían, al menos tendrían una posibilidad.

"_Ella dijo que sería perdonado,"_ pensó Fortis decidiendo que se la jugaría con Fate y no con la multitud a su alrededor. Avanzó, tentativamente hasta la tarima.

Karen y un tembloroso Tredia lo siguieron poco después hasta que los tres estuvieron sobre la tarima de las ejecuciones rodeados por la guardia Imperial. Además de ellos, sobre la tarima solo estaban Garyu y Fate.

Hasta ese momento, la heredera se adelantó y se dirigió con voz firme a la multitud donde ciudadanos y nobles se mezclaban.

-Pueblo de Dinsmark, Tredia de la Casa Graze así como Karen y Fortis de la Casa Huckebein han cometido diversos crímenes en contra del Imperio y el pueblo de Dinsmark con el único fin de usurpar el Trono del Imperio Belka para sus fines de poder y ambición.-

-Ellos no actuaron en nombre del pueblo Belka aunque hayan presumido de haberlo hecho por esa razón.-

-Muchos de sus familiares y amigos han muerto en los últimos días a causa de sus conjuras, y muchos de nuestros aliados fueron deshonrados y destruidos a causa de sus maquinaciones.-

-Aunque ellos fueron detenidos en el proceso de su traición y muchos ciudadanos y casas nobles han dado fe de sus crímenes, la guardia Imperial ha buscado incansablemente durante estos días más evidencias de la conspiración que encabezaban….Los acusados mismos, han inculpado a otras personas y casas nobles, en ocasiones con mentira y falsedad….y en otras con verdad.-

Finalmente, el silencio se rompió con la sorpresa de la declaración de Fate y un murmullo se extendió por la multitud. Muchos comentaron también sobre los elegantes y bien presentados que los acusados acudían a su cita con el destino. Los menos, se revolvieron inquietos y otros se vieron, francamente preocupados.

-Además de todos sus crímenes, han adicionado las falta de mentir al Imperio y la Guardia y han tratado de incriminar, alevosamente, a más personas inocentes.-

-El castigo por el cargo de alta traición es la muerte… Otros miembros de la Casa Huckebein y la Casa Grangaitz lo han recibido ya al momento que recuperamos la ciudad. Pero hay muchos más que todavía deben enfrentar el castigo que les corresponde.-

Fate hizo una pausa y el silencio reinó nuevamente en el patio.

-Fortis de la Casa Huckebein…Como ciudadana de Dinsmark…perdono los crímenes que has cometido contra mi familia,….-

Fortis, desconcertado, casi suspiró de alivio. Casi, porque Fate continuó casi de inmediato.

-Pueda tu alma encontrar el descanso y el perdón por sus crímenes….- Fortis tardó varios segundos en comprender el significado de la frase de Fate antes de palidecer de terror, -…Como Heredera Designada al Trono del Hegemon Belka, Mariscal de la Guardia Imperial y protectora de Dinsmark, en nombre de todos los linajes de los Hegemon Belka que me corresponde custodiar, yo Fate Testarossa…te condeno a muerte…-

-…Hræsvelgr,- fue la última terrible frase de Fate.

Todos se estremecieron.

Garyu se aproximó a Fate con una espada gigantesca envainada que era casi tan alta como ella y tan ancha que no podía abarcarse sus dos filos con el ancho de una mano.

Fortis trató desesperadamente de huir.

Zafira y Tiida de la Casa Lanster, lo sostuvieron, lo llevaron hasta el tocón y lo hicieron arrodillarse.

-Si has dicho la verdad, puedes enfrentarlo como un hombre,- le susurró Zafira.

Hræsvelgr, la gran espada ceremonial que Fate había nombrado, hacía por lo menos dos centurias que no se utilizaba. Era una gran espada del más puro acero Belka, con una imponente empuñadura dorada magníficamente labrada representado la figura del águila mitológica Belka que devoraba a los hombres. Había pertenecido al primer Hegemon, al hombre que había consolidado el Imperio Belka.

Solamente un Hegemon podía utilizarla, para un único fin: Ejecución.

La leyenda decía que si el arrepentimiento de condenado era verdadero, su alma alcanzaría el cielo.

Si no era así, el alma sería devorada por águila y condenada a los infiernos por toda la eternidad.

Pocos Hegemon de los tiempos antiguos la habían utilizado, y ninguno de los tiempos modernos.

Garyu le extendió la espada a Fate todavía envainada, la Mariscal la tomó por la empuñadura con ambas manos y la desenvainó; el metal capturó la luz de las antorchas y por un momento, fue una espada de fuego y Fate, un ángel vengador.

Nanoha, a un costado de la tarima de ejecución con la familia de Fate, Arturia Pendragón y sus hermanos, tragó pesadamente. Fate ya le había advertido lo que iba a pasar y sabía que era inevitable y necesario. Pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil para ella.

Fortis gritó todo lo que pudo, maldijo a Fate, a su familia y a todos, rebatiéndose de las manos que lo sostenían.

Fate levantó la espada y con el mismo impulso de movimiento ascendente, Hræsvelgr cayó, cercenando limpiamente la cabeza de Fortis.

Zafira y Tiida soltaron el cuerpo, que cayó pesadamente junto al tocón.

-Tredia de la Casa Graze…- dijo Fate a continuación, -Como Heredera….-

Fate empuño a Hræsvelgr dos veces más.

Tras la última ejecución, el silencio en el patio de la torre era sepulcral.

Nada, ni nadie se movía.

Todos esperaban que Hræsvelgr fuera envainada nuevamente y que pasara mucho tiempo antes que fuera usada otra vez pero Fate no la envainó.

En lugar de eso, miró hacía la multitud, imperturbable. Pasaron varios segundos donde el silencio fue denso y absoluto. La voz de Fate cortó entonces el silencio nítidamente como antes Hræsvelgr había cortado la vida de los traidores.

-Kurt de la Casa Grendel….-

Ese famoso nombre noble Belka, levantó una nueva oleada de murmullos y una brecha se abrió entre el nombrado y todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Kurt no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de salir de su asombro; la guardia imperial, que no lo había perdido de vista ni un momento desde hacía un par de días lo apresó al momento y lo llevaron a la tarima.

Kurt se rebatió reclamando su derecho como noble a un juicio, a defenderse.

Fate sólo extendió un pergamino frente a sus ojos. Kurt palideció.

-Hay muchos pergaminos similares donde encontramos este Kurt,- dijo Fate.

Kurt, junto con varios miembros de la familia Grendel, veían con buenos ojos que la familia Testarossa dejara el trono Belka y que este fuera ocupado por alguien más afín a sus intereses. A diferencia de su familia, Kurt había ido más allá de solo simpatizar con la causa de los Huckebein. Los espías de Albión habían encontrado varias cartas que lo incriminaban, junto con Bruno Jeremiah, de conseguir muchas de las armas que los mercenarios de los Huckebein habían utilizado.

Fate recitó uno a uno todos los crímenes que se le imputaban a Kurt Grendel y a su familia.

-El castigo por el cargo de alta traición es la muerte…Kurt de la Casa Grendel…-

Fate ni siquiera pudo terminar de enunciar la sentencia cuando cinco personas más dentro de la multitud trataron de correr.

Trataron.

La guardia imperial, al igual que con el caso de Kurt, ya estaba sobre ellos.

Pese a la culpa que los había llevado a tomar la precipitada decisión de escapar, solamente cuatro de ellos fueron llamados al estrado.

Y cuatro veces más, Hræsvelgr, descendió.

Cuando Fate envainó la espada, todos suspiraron con alivio.

-En los tiempos antiguos,- dijo Fate entonces a la multitud quien nuevamente guardó un silencio reverente ante su futura Hegemon, -Quien dictaba la sentencia, blandía la espada. A partir de ahora, esta será nuevamente la manera. Todos debemos asumir la responsabilidad que nos corresponde. Estos hombres y mujeres, osaron detentar el poder sobre la vida de otras personas sin responsabilidad. Abusaron de su posición de nobleza sin asumir la responsabilidad de la misma. Ultrajaron, traicionaron y pidieron que otros mataran por ellos. Sus crímenes fueron los peores, pero no son los únicos culpables.-

Tras eso, Fate declaró que todos los bienes y posesiones de las familias Huckebein, Graze, Grangaitz, Grendel y Gaiz, serían repartidos a los ciudadanos de Dinsmark y los territorios Belka. Aquellos de las familias nobles culpables, que no habían sido condenados expresamente a algún castigo, tendrían que exiliarse y salir de inmediato, no solo de Dinsmark sino de cualquier territorio del Imperio.

-La no-acción también es una falta,- dijo Fate. –La grandeza de nuestro Imperio no radica solo en el Hegemon, sino en la responsabilidad de cada uno de nosotros, nobles o ciudadanos. Todos, desde el Hegemon hasta el más humilde de los ciudadanos, debemos asumir la responsabilidad que corresponde a nuestras decisiones. -

El cielo comenzaba a clarear cuando Fate dio por terminada la agotadora sesión a la manera tradicional Belka.

-La oscuridad se había cernido sobre nosotros pero ahora el día ha llegado…Nuestro destino nos pertenece…Que los lobos de la oscuridad nunca nos alcancen.-

Fate había sido adorada como espectacular y orgullosa guerrera Belka, pero era la primera vez que hablaba a su pueblo como líder. La multitud respondió atronadoramente repitiendo la última frase de Fate, sellando así el pacto de la futura Hegemon con su pueblo.

El tiempo del duelo había comenzado.

-X-

Tras los funerales de Precia y la ejecución de los traidores, Fate había caído desplomada casi por dos días completos antes de enfrascarse nuevamente en las actividades de Hegemon y de preparación para su coronación.

Nanoha se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, aprendiendo sus nuevos deberes como consorte imperial, y por primera vez comprendió lo que decía su madre respecto a gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía. Arf se había convertido en su guardia personal, y no la perdía de vista ni por un momento, aunque la ninja no había aceptado todavía una posición "oficial" ni como parte de la guardia imperial Belka, ni como parte de la Guardia del Regente de Nihon.

Los desencuentros de Arf con la guerrero Vita, quien se quejaba a más no poder de Nanoha pero también la custodiaba todo el tiempo, no se hicieron esperar.

Arf anunció que para el día de la coronación de la Hegemon tomaría una decisión.

Alicia, en franca recuperación, ya tenía nuevamente los cuidados de Hayate y Shamal que regresaron a Dinsmark tan pronto les fue posible para acompañar a Nanoha y ayudarla en todo lo que les fuera posible.

Pese al duelo, todos esperaban con ansía el día de la coronación de Fate.

Olivie se alegraba profundamente por sus sobrinas, pero no pudo quedarse más en Stier Castle despues de los funerales de Precia. Pese a las airadas protestas de Fate, su tía se trasladó al feudo de la familia Segbrecht casi en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Tal vez algún día, Fate…pero ahora….- le dijo Olivia a Fate al despedirse conteniendo apenas las lágrimas, -Nos veremos en la coronación querida mía, estarás fantástica,- dijo antes de subir apresuradamente al carruaje que la esperaba.

Los días se desgranaron con increíble rapidez y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, los invitados especiales para la gran ceremonia de coronación empezaron a llegar. Desde Albión hasta Nihon, pasando por los diferentes territorios Belka y los territorios independientes que eran aliados de Albión o de Nihon, decenas y decenas de personas llegaron.

Muchos, los más especiales, fueron hospedados en Stier Castle, otros en las casas de las familias nobles, y muchos ciudadanos y guardias de los nobles visitantes, abarrotaron las posadas de Dinsmark. El ambiente festivo era apenas controlable en la ciudad.

Treinta años habían pasado desde la última gran coronación oficial de un Hegemon cuando Claus Ingvalt había designado a Enzo Testarossa como su sucesor oficial. Por haber sido designada Hegemon por la muerte de su esposo y no en línea directa, ni siquiera la coronación de Precia había tenido la envergadura que tendría la de Fate.

El día previo a la ceremonia de coronación, la bandera verde y dorada del Imperio Belka, ondeó nuevamente al tope del asta marcando el final del tiempo de duelo.

Esa misma noche, una gran cena en honor del Rey Uther Pendragón y de los padres de Nanoha que recién habían arribado a Dinsmark, se celebró en Stier Castle con un par de cientos de invitados.

Nanoha, hermosa y elegante al lado de Fate, fue la primera en hacer una formal reverencia, como Hayate y Miyuki se esforzaron en enseñarle, durante la presentación formal con el padre de Arturia Pendragón. Momoko Takamachi miró a su hija con orgullo, ya que finalmente la pequeña de la familia se comportaba a la altura de su rango.

El rey Uther Pendragon, alto, barbado y fornido, vistiendo de oro, azul profundo y blanco como Arturia a su lado, se inclino para besar muy formalmente la mano de Nanoha.

-El honor es mío, mi señora,- dijo el Rey mirando a Nanoha fijamente, -Arturia me ha contado mucho sobre usted….Es una lástima que hayas llegado a ella primero, Fate.-

Fate se sonrojó y casi se atragantó en ese mismo momento por el comentario del Rey, pero se recuperó a tiempo al ver las sonrisas de Arturia y su padre.

-Tuvo un poco de ayuda,- dijo crípticamente Shiro Takamachi iniciando las presentaciones de la familia real de Nihon.

En la mesa principal, tres soberanos departieron como iguales. Durante toda la noche, rememoraron las viejas anécdotas vividas con Enzo Testarossa, y hablaron sobre el futuro del imperio bajo la guía de Fate y especialmente, la poderosa mancuerna que en términos estratégicos representaba la alianza del Imperio Belka con el Reino de Nihon.

Fate tenía muchas ideas rondando por su cabeza, pero todavía no estaba lista para compartirlas tan informalmente. La traición de los Huckebein había dejado una huella muy profunda en ella y estaba segura que para garantizar el fortalecimiento de su territorio, la conquista no era más la respuesta.

Una nueva era Belka debía surgir bajo su liderazgo.

-Una moneda de oro por sus pensamientos…Mariscal Testarossa,- susurró Nanoha en su oído en algún momento, notando a su esposa repentinamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tan poco?- dijo Fate al punto y después agregó como si lo pensara detenidamente, -Eso no me motiva ni un poco.-

-¿Habría algo que…le motivara más?- preguntó Nanoha mirando sugestivamente a Fate.

Fate sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido ante la vista de los labios entreabiertos de su esposa tan cerca de ella.

Repentinamente Fate estuvo muy consciente, que muchísimo tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Nanoha había sido "su esposa" en "ese" rubro en particular.

Aunque habían regresado a su habitación matrimonial y dormían abrazadas todo el tiempo, los días anteriores habían sido un frenesí completo para ambas; Fate trabajaba hasta muy tarde y se levantaba, a veces, al amanecer. Además de que había tenido muchas cosas sobre las cuales reflexionar, sus actividades la rebasaban. Muy pronto tendría que designar un nuevo Mariscal de la Guardia Imperial, alguien que tendría una enorme responsabilidad pero bien un gran poder. Hasta ese momento, ella seguía haciendo esas funciones y barajaba varios candidatos para esa posición pero no parecía poder decidir por alguno en particular.

Muy lejano ya estaba el día en que su designación como Hegemon representaría el nombramiento de Veyron Huckebein como su consejero Imperial y de alguno de sus hermanos como Mariscal de la Guardia.

Esa era otra posición que Fate no terminaba de decidir. Quién ocuparía el cargo de Consejero Imperial.

Y así, entre una multitud de decisiones y responsabilidad, los días pasaban, y si bien el pesar por la muerte de su madre no desaparecía…si empezaba, por así decirlo, a formar parte de ella. Fate estaba descubriendo que podía recordar con amor esas cosas que había amado de su madre, y que podía perdonar todo lo demás.

Cada mañana que despertaba abrazada a su esposa, lo más importante y lo único que podía agradecer a los dioses, era que nada de lo que Precia y los Huckebein habían hecho, había podido separarla de Nanoha.

-Puedo pensar en algo…que me motivaría mucho,- dijo Fate mirando fijamente a su esposa.

-Parece que están muy ocupadas, mamá…- alcanzaron las dos a escuchar en la voz de Miyuki Takamachi

Hasta ese momento, Fate y Nanoha se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra, y que mirándose, se habían olvidado de todo a su alrededor.

-Miyuki…- empezó Nanoha con tono amenazante, pero Miyuki prontamente señaló a su padre hablando con el Rey Uther.

-Le decíamos al su majestad, que él y Arturia deben hacer una visita oficial a Nihon pronto, la época del florecimiento de los cerezos está muy próxima y sería una visión que seguramente, nunca han visto,- dijo Momoko quien aun en medio de la animada plática con Uther y Arturia Pendragon no perdía detalle de Nanoha y Fate, -Tal vez sería una excelente oportunidad para que ustedes pudieran asistir también…Testarossa-san.-

Nanoha y Fate se miraron.

Nunca habían interactuado "como pareja" con la familia de Nanoha. La única vez que los padres de Nanoha las vieron juntas fue cuando la imposición de Precia Testarossa había obligado a Nanoha a casarse con ella, Fate se comportaba como una conquistadora Belka arrogante y Nanoha solo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Para Nanoha misma en ese momento, todo lo que había pasado los meses anteriores en la capital del Imperio Belka, su relación con Fate e incluso el reencuentro con su familia, se amontonaban en una pila de emociones que todavía no sabía cómo procesar.

Sabía que había cambiado. Y que ese cambio era mucho más evidente para su familia que para ella misma. Sus hermanos lo habían notado en los días del desesperado rescate de Fate pero parecían contentos con ese cambio. Kyoya la miraba con un nuevo respeto e incluso Miyuki; pese a ello la heredera de los Takamachi todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con sus padres.

Apenas estaba aprendiendo como ser esposa de Fate y una futura consorte imperial.

Tras la nada velada "invitación" de su madre, Nanoha se quedó momentáneamente con la respiración contenida y los labios entreabiertos en una frase no dicha, pensando cual era el mejor curso de acción, cuando la intervención de Fate la dejó aún más sin palabras que antes.

-Esa es una excelente idea, Takamachi-san…tras la ceremonia de coronación anunciaremos que la primera visita oficial de la Hegemon será al Reino de Nihon…. Tenemos mucho que agradecer a su nación y tenemos muchas acciones que emprender…juntos.-

Incluso Shiro arqueó una ceja ligeramente.

Kyoya y Miyuki se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice brillando en sus ojos.

Momoko sonrió ampliamente, muy complacida y miró a su hija menor que miraba a su vez a Fate, sorprendida.

-Entonces es un compromiso,- dijo el rey Uther también, -Ser invitados a la primera visita oficial de la futura Hegemon del Imperio Belka a al Reino de Nihon, es un privilegio que no es posible rechazar. ¡La segunda visita oficial deberá ser a Albión entonces!-

Todos rieron, algunos con más ganas que otros pero Fate aceptó diciendo que entonces, serían dos anuncios importantes tras la coronación.

Arturia miró a Fate con semblante sereno pero indescifrable.

La velada trascurrió hasta la medianoche cuando Fate finalmente se puso de pie para despedirse de los invitados de honor y demás comensales. Pese a que la ceremonia tendría lugar al día siguiente, nadie había todavía abandonado aun el Gran Salón del Trono, donde la recepción tenía lugar.

Fate y Nanoha salieron del salón tomadas de la mano, sigilosamente Arf salió de donde sea que estuviere para seguirlas a una distancia prudente, Vita y Zafira hicieron lo mismo desde sus lugares.

Nanoha quiso decirles que al menos por esa noche las dejaran solas pero Fate, casi como adivinara lo que su esposa iba a decir, la detuvo.

-Nuestra vida de ahora en adelante será así, Nanoha…sé que la familia real de Nihon no vive de esta forma, pero después de lo que pasó con los Huckebein, no quiero correr ningún riesgo…nunca más.-

El pasillo estaba iluminado con las antorchas pero conforme se alejaban del salón, el murmullo de la recepción se hacía cada vez más lejano.

-Creo que las dos somos perfectamente capaces de defendernos solas,- dijo Nanoha tomando con ambas manos el brazo de Fate para caminar más cerca de ella. La pelirroja sonreía recordando cómo, meses atrás, no quería siquiera que su esposa la tomara de la mano para hacer ese mismo recorrido.

Fate se detuvo y se volvió para abrazar a Nanoha, mirándola fijamente.

La misma noche que recuperaron la ciudad Fate supo cómo su esposa había entrado con el grupo de rescate a Stier Castle y se había enfrentado con Veyron Huckebein.

-Lo sé,- dijo seriamente mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla, -Lo sé, pero no pienso permitir nunca más que nadie, absolutamente nadie te amenace de ninguna forma…yo…debí haber matado a Veyron con mis propias manos desde mucho antes….-

Viendo como el rostro de Fate se oscurecía, Nanoha se abrazó a ella.

-No es momento de pensar en eso, Mariscal Testarossa….a partir de mañana tendrá que dejar ese ilustre cargo y tendrá muchas más obligaciones en que preocuparse…- dijo apretando el cuerpo de Fate con fuerza, -Sin embargo….-

Fate espero pero Nanoha no dijo nada más.

Intrigada, Fate se separó un poco de ella para mirarla.

Nanoha la miraba con ojos brillantes.

-¿Sin embargo?- preguntó Fate.

-….Sin embargo, el hecho de que tenga nuevas obligaciones como Hegemon, no la exime de…sus otras….obligaciones,- dijo Nanoha apenas con un susurro.

Fate miró la puerta de la que hasta entonces había sido primero, su habitación de toda la vida, y después su habitación matrimonial.

Esa sería la última noche que dormirían ahí.

Entre ambas, habían escogido una nueva habitación que se había adecuado como la nueva habitación de la Hegemon donde estarían a partir del día siguiente.

-Los dioses no permitan que yo incurra en semejante falta,- dijo Fate, después se inclinó y levantó a Nanoha en sus brazos pese a las juguetonas protestas de esta y avanzó a toda prisa hacía su habitación.

Arf, Vita y Zafira solo se miraron con resignación.

La habitación, salvo por el mobiliario estaba prácticamente vacía. Todo estaba ya en la que sería su habitación imperial. La única vela que Linith siempre le dejaba era su única iluminación.

Fate, no hizo ninguna escala al entrar a su habitación para llevar a Nanoha directamente hasta su cama pero una vez ahí, si se tomó su tiempo para desvestirla lentamente, depositando besos suaves en la piel expuesta de su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho.

Durante mucho rato, Fate y Nanoha solo se besaron largamente mientras se quitaban una a una, todas las lujosas prendas que habían vestido esa noche.

Nanoha lo sintió desde el primer momento. Fate le estaba haciendo el amor como nunca antes. Su pasión estaba ahí como siempre pero diferente. Esa noche no era el embravecido mar de fuego que la consumía hasta abrasarla, dejándola extenuada; y perdida, sino un lago profundo y cristalino; tan profundo e insondable, como sus ojos cada vez que la miraba despues de un beso, largo e igualmente profundo.

Nanoha sentía como si le estuviera haciendo el amor por primera vez a toda su alma y no solo a su cuerpo.

Fate recorrió con sus labios todo el cuerpo de su esposa como un peregrino lo haría ante un manantial sagrado; saciando una sed ancestral casi con reverencia.

Nanoha gemía bajo el tacto de esas caricias lentas y penetrantes y su cuerpo se desbordaba como un manantial infinito.

Sus cuerpos se mecían con el ritmo ondulante de una marea de la tarde, con oleadas largas, casi interminables; Fate se movía sobre Nanoha sin frenesí, en un ritmo constante, las dos impregnándose mutuamente con la otra hasta trasminarse el alma.

Nanoha no sintió esta vez, en el clímax de su pasión, la sucesión múltiples explosiones incontrolables sino como si una gigantesca montaña Belka cubierta de nieve, se desgajara en una avalancha ensordecedora e imparable.

Les tomó mucho más tiempo de lo habitual recuperarse y cuando Nanoha finalmente, abrió los ojos respirando todavía entrecortadamente, se encontró con la mirada carmesí de Fate, quién también, apenas podía hablar.

-Te amo, Nanoha…- fue lo único que Fate pudo susurrar perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su esposa, aunque no era necesario. Nanoha había leído eso mismo en su mirada al mismo tiempo que Fate pronunciaba las palabras.

Nanoha no necesitaba ni siquiera preguntarse si eso era verdad. Durante mucho tiempo se había negado a ver lo que Fate sentía por ella y lo que ella misma sentía por la heredera Belka, y esa noche lo había sentido en cada fibra de su cuerpo y más, que solo en su cuerpo.

-Yo….nunca había….sentido algo así…por nadie,- dijo Fate finalmente, ruborizada no solo por el esfuerzo.

Nanoha la atrajo hacía sí para abrazarla con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron apenas unos centímetros para mirarse, Nanoha tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Fate.

-Yo también te amo Fate Testarossa…ahora y para siempre,- dijo Nanoha con voz profunda, antes de acercar el rostro de Fate y besarla apasionadamente.

-X-

A diferencia de muchas ceremonias Belka que se llevaban a cabo al amanecer o al atardecer, la coronación de Fate tuvo lugar al medio día exacto; justo cuando el sol se encontraba en el cenit de la bóveda celeste. De esa forma, la máxima deidad celeste se alineaba con la máxima autoridad del Imperio.

El día, friísimo, había amanecido límpido y resplandeciente. Ni una sola un nube marcaba el cielo de un azul tan nítido y profundo que casi lastimaba los ojos mirarlo. Era una de esas mañanas de invierno, frías y brillantes donde el sol alumbra cada rincón pero no calienta. La nieve reflejaba la luz dorada y el efecto era deslumbrante.

La ceremonia comenzó casi dos horas antes del mediodía con el fastuoso desfile desde Stier Castle hasta la magnífica catedral Belka. Los ciudadanos de Dinsmark y los visitantes extranjeros abarrotaban las calles, y los nobles locales e invitados abarrotaban la catedral; los militares y la Guardia Imperial vestían sus mejores galas; el dorado de los carruajes brillaba con la luz del sol y hasta los caballos, también engalanados, se veían lustrosos y brillantes. Todos, absolutamente todos en Dinsmark estaban presentes de alguna forma en la magna celebración de la ascensión del Fate al trono del Imperio.

Nanoha, de pie a la entrada del castillo hermosamente ataviada con una abrigadora túnica blanca, no podía apartar la mirada de Fate.

Ella había visto a su esposa casi siempre vistiendo como una guerrera sobria y austera, en ciertas ocasiones Fate había usado una portentosa armadura o el fastuoso uniforme de gala de Mariscal de la guardia Imperial; pero solo la había visto portando un vestido el día de su boda. Un completamente blanco, idéntico al que Nanoha vestía.

Pero ese día de su coronación, Fate vestía un vestido largo de varias capas y corte recto, sobrio y elegante, adornado con intrincados diseños Belka bordados en hilo de oro y purpura. Se sostenía a la altura de su cintura por un ancho cinturón de oro con el sol Belka labrado en el centro, cuyos rayos se extendían por toda la superficie en complicados labrados. El mismo diseño ostentaban los brazaletes de oro que cubrían los antebrazos de Fate desde la muñeca hasta el codo y el pesado collar en su cuello, solo que estos además tenían incrustaciones en piedras preciosas rojas

Su cabello había sido arreglado cuidadosamente en un elaborado peinado donde varias de las largas hebras doradas caían trenzado con piedras preciosas y anillos dorados, o mientras que otras, caían sueltas como cascadas de oro.

Cuando los rayos del sol caían sobre ella, el resplandor dorado era casi cegador.

-Vestir esto es más complicado que ir al baño con una armadura,- susurró Fate al llegar junto a su esposa.

Nanoha abrió la boca para decir algo pero se contuvo a tiempo y se esforzó por mantenerse seria. Ya estaba empezando a conocer a su esposa.

Su orgullosa guerrera Belka podía batirse a muerte en un duelo sin inmutarse pero se ponía terriblemente nerviosa en esas ceremonias.

-No te preocupes,- dijo Nanoha con una ligerísima sonrisa, -Al igual que casarte conmigo, será algo que solo harás una vez en tu vida…Disfrútalo mientras dure.-

Fate quería abrazar a Nanoha pero ese momento iba a tener que esperar.

El pueblo Belka demandaba a su Hegemon.

Fate caminó hacia el carruaje donde los miembros de más confianza de su guardia la escoltarían hasta la catedral.

Nanoha viajaría sola en otro carruaje escoltada por Arf y miembros de la guardia de Nihon y detrás de ellas, Alicia Testarossa ya casi completamente recuperada, Olivie Segbrecht y Hayate viajarían en otro carruaje descubierto. El grueso de la Guardia Imperial cerraría el cortejo hasta la catedral.

Tan pronto el carruaje de Fate salió de Stier Castle con la futura Hegemon en él, las personas que abarrotaban el camino hasta la catedral rasgaron la tranquilidad del día con sus vítores, mismo que se extendieron como fuego por todo el camino que Fate recorrería dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo rango.

El clamor solo se detuvo cuando Fate descendió del carruaje y entró a la catedral. A partir de ese momento el silencio fue absoluto tanto dentro como fuera de la catedral.

Lo único que se escuchaba, eran los pasos de Fate sobre la fría piedra del suelo.

Carim, quien esperaba a Fate frente al altar, portaba un pequeñísimo cuenco con una igualmente pequeña llama. Esta, era la única llama dentro de todo el templo por lo que, pese a que era casi mediodía y el día era radiante, la catedral estaba en penumbras.

Cuando Fate estuvo finalmente frente a la sacerdotisa, Carim levantó el pequeño cuenco frente a Fate.

En medio del silencio de la catedral, la voz de Carim se escuchó nítida y prístinamente poderosa con el ritual de invocación que vinculaba a los monarcas Belka con el alma misma de su pueblo.

"_Cuando todo esté sumido en la oscuridad absoluta,_

_Cuando la debilidad y la desventura nos acechen,_

_Cuando la desesperanza se arraigue en nuestros corazones,_

_Cuando el frío nos carcoma,_

_Cuando el temor nos persiga,_

_¿Quién se levantará por nosotros?"_

Fate levantó ambas manos y posó sus manos en el cuenco. Durante esos momentos, ambas sostuvieron la pequeña llama.

-Yo lo haré,- dijo con voz firme.

Carim, sin soltar la llama aún, continuó.

-¿Prometes, Fate Testarossa, iluminarnos con el fuego de tu corazón,

Sostenernos con el pilar de tu voluntad

Levantarnos con la fuerza de tu espada,

Inspirarnos con la furia de tu justicia,

Imbuirnos con la fe de tu inquebrantable valor?-

Casi como le había pasado a Nanoha el día de su boda, por primera vez Fate comprendió la magnitud que el juramento del Hegemon significaba.

La certeza de esa magnitud le hizo responder el cuestionamiento ritual de la sacerdotisa incluso con más convicción.

-Aquí ante el pueblo Belka y nuestros sagrados Dioses, prometo solemnemente dedicar mi espada, mis fuerzas, mi sangre, mi vida, todo lo que poseo y todo lo que soy a defender, honrar y amar al Imperio Belka, sus ciudadanos y leales aliados; prometo combatir la oscuridad sin miedo y enfrentar a nuestros enemigos con valor…Hasta el final de mis días….Ahora y para siempre.-

Nanoha, de pie en la puerta de la catedral como dictaba el protocolo, se estremeció al escuchar el juramento en la voz de Fate.

Solo entonces, Carim soltó el cuenco para que Fate lo sostuviera por completo.

Fate entonces, recorrió los cuatro puntos cardinales de la catedral. En cada uno de ellos, un enorme pebetero esperaba por la llama en sus manos para prender con una intensa llamarada.

Cuando terminó, regresó a su posición frente a Carim y le devolvió el cuenco de la misma forma a la sacerdotisa quién, tomándolo, caminó hasta la parte posterior del altar donde un quinto pebetero esperaba para encenderlo.

Las cinco enormes llamas, alumbraban y calentaban la hasta entonces, fría y oscura catedral de piedra.

Una a una, las sacerdotisas asistentes de Carim se acercaron a ella con los símbolos de la Hegemon del Imperio Belka.

Carim tomó un yelmo dorado en sus manos y se aproximó a Fate.

-Que puedas guiar a tu pueblo con sabiduría,- dijo extendiendo el yelmo para colocarlo en la cabeza de Fate.

Una segunda asistente se aproximó con la espada de la Hegemon en una vaina dorada.

-Que tu valor nunca se quiebre y tu espada nunca pierda su filo,- dijo Carim entregando la espada a Fate y ayudándole a colocársela con un nuevo cinturón dorado.

La ultima asistente con un imponente escudo dorado labrado con las imágenes de un lobo y una serpiente engarzados en una batalla contra un fondo diurno-nocturno, la gran batalla que marcaba el fin de los días y el fin de los tiempos.

-Que tu fuerza nunca decaiga y tu escudo nunca se rompa,- dijo Carim entregando a Fate el último de sus símbolos.

Juntos el yelmo, la espada y el escudo formaban un vínculo inquebrantable e invencible.

-Los dioses te bendigan en tu misión, Hegemon Fate Testarossa….Ahora y para Siempre…-

-X-

El resto del día transcurrió como un sueño…o una elaborada pesadilla para Fate y Nanoha.

Cuando Fate finalmente salió de la catedral, la multitud, con la tensión suspendida por demasiado tiempo se desbordó ovacionándola.

El Imperio Belka tenía una nueva Hegemon y grandes expectativas.

Aunque no tan grandes como las que tenía Fate.

Durante todo el resto del día y hasta bien entrada la noche, las felicitaciones y parabienes para la nueva Hegemon fueron interminables, solamente igualadas por las celebraciones. A lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, los festejos se alargaron casi hasta el amanecer.

Stier Castle no fue la excepción.

La celebración en el castillo comenzó con los nombramientos que Fate había demorado en anunciar hasta ese momento. De ellos dependerían muchas de las decisiones que determinarían el rumbo del imperio.

Cuando Fate se sentó por fin en el trono de la Hegemon con Nanoha a su lado, el primer nombramiento que era indispensable era el de Consejero Imperial.

Toda la corte especulaba quien sería el convocado para el importante e influyente cargo, aquel que lo ostentaba hablaba a la Hegemon y era escuchado por esta.

Fate no olvidaba y nunca olvidaría que ese había sido el primer error que su madre había cometido.

El gran salón del Trono, lleno de ilustres invitados y nobles, esperaba en silencio como antes habían esperado en la catedral.

La voz de Fate, resonó en el silencio.

-Para el cargo de Consejero Imperial, como Hegemon del Imperio Belka convoco….a Hayate Yagami.-

La misma Nanoha tuvo problemas para mantener su rostro inmutable ante el anuncio de Fate, volteando a verla apenas ligeramente.

Todos los demás el gran salón, posiblemente con la única excepción de la delegación de Albión y el Rey Uther, estaban completamente sorprendidos y anonadados. Los más sorprendidos eran los padres de Nanoha y la misma Hayate que se había quedado petrificada en el sitio donde se encontraba.

Kyoya y Miyuki Takamachi, no tan sorprendidos como sus padres, aplaudieron efusivamente. Alicia Testarossa y Olivie Segbrecht desde sus lugares de honor en la corte imperial aplaudieron con tanto entusiasmo como los hermanos Takamachi; y los demás, aun los que no daban crédito a la decisión de Fate tuvieron que secundarlos eventualmente hasta que todo el salón aplaudía.

El llamado de la Hegemon para ese cargo era incuestionable. Solo el Hegemon podía designar a su Consejero.

Shamal, de pie al lado de Hayate, le propinó un codazo no tan ligero, ni tan disimulado para sacarla de su estupor.

Fate todavía esperaba que Hayate se presentara frente a ella para aceptar su cargo.

Todavía recuperándose de la impresión Hayate avanzó por el pasillo frente al Trono y como lo había hecho antes frente Precia Testarossa, se arrodilló frente a Fate.

-Su consideración me honra,- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir; su legendaria imaginación había sido sobrepasada finalmente por un hecho que no esperaba ni en sus más remotas fantasías.

Todavía con Hayate arrodillada frente a ella, Fate hizo el llamado para el siguiente cargo, aquel que estaba reservado para los nobles de la más alta alcurnia.

-Para el cargo de Mariscal de la Guardia Imperial, como Hegemon del Imperio Belka convoco…. A Signum Wolkenritter.-

En esta ocasión los murmullos no pudieron ser acallados.

Signum era una conocida y respetada guerrera. Nadie cuestionaba su capacidad y su lealtad. Pero su familia distaba mucho de ser noble y aristócrata.

En ausencia de la Hegemon, el Mariscal de la Guardia y el Consejero Imperial tomaban las decisiones necesarias.

Signum solo esperaba mantenerse como segunda al mando del Mariscal que Fate designara, a lo más que aspiraba era que Fate escogiera a Victoria o a Micaiah. La guerrera jamás esperó escuchar su nombre en ese momento.

Shamal, desde el otro lado del pasillo, la miraba con expectación.

Al igual que todo el resto de las personas en el gran salón del Trono.

El llamado de la Hegemon era incuestionable.

Zafira al lado de Signum, apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermana diciéndole en un susurro, -Fate está tomando las decisiones que debe tomar y tiene buenas razones para ello, ¿vas a cuestionarla?-

Signum avanzó con decisión hasta arrodillarse al lado de Hayate, como Fate misma había hecho ante su madre.

-Mi vida, mi lealtad y mi espada le pertenecen al Imperio Belka,- dijo Signum repitiendo el juramento con que se ingresaba a la guardia imperial.

Fate se puso de pie.

-Sirvan con lealtad al Imperio,- dijo haciendo una seña para que se pusieran de pie y ocuparan los lugares que les correspondían a los costados del Trono de la Hegemon.

A partir de ese día, ambas mujeres tendrían muchísimo trabajo.

Pero ese día, todavía podían celebrar.

Fate anunció que su gestión iniciaría con visitas a los Reinos de Nihon y Albión a las cuales seguirían otras tantas visitas a los territorios del Imperio.

A partir del día siguiente, tres días de torneos tendrían lugar para celebrar la ascensión de Fate. La propuesta de un duelo inaugural de las justas entre la nueva Mariscal de la Guardia Imperial y la Heredera del Reino de Albión, no se hizo esperar ya que su encuentro en la celebración del solsticio había quedado inconcluso por el ataque contra Alicia.

Hayate lamentó con pesar que ya no podría participar en las apuestas.

Alicia, para conmoción de Fate y Signum, anunció por todo lo alto que ella apostaría por Arturia Pendragón.

Para mayor desmayo de Fate, Nanoha imitó a su hermana con la misma selección de paladín.

Shamal le suplicó a Hayate que intercediera con la Guerrera de Albión por Signum.

Signum objetó que no necesita la intercesión de nadie.

Kyoya y Miyuki Takamachi se apresuraron a darle recomendaciones diversas a Signum.

En poco tiempo el ambiente se hizo festivo y la comida y la música fluyeron continuamente hasta que cayó la noche y más allá.

Fate, quien a diferencia de su madre, no se quedó todo el tiempo en las alturas de su trono, departió desde su mesa designada con sus invitadas e incluso, se arriesgó a tratar de bailar con su esposa.

-Parece que finalmente ha entendido de que se trata,- le dijo a Fate Arturia Pendragon en algún momento de la noche que la dos pudieron estar momentáneamente a solas. Todo lo "a solas" que se puede estar en un salón lleno de gente en una celebración.

-¿El matrimonio?- preguntó Fate a la guerrera con una sonrisa cautelosa. Nunca se sabía que esperar con esa mujer.

Arturia la miro con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Un Imperio se convierte en nada, si no tiene un líder que conozca el arte de gobernar,- le respondió Arturia, -El arte de amar se le parece mucho Su Alteza, me complace ver que usted ha avanzado grandemente en ambos.-

Fate, sorprendida, no pudo replicar nada a la guerrera de Albión porque en ese momento llegó Alicia para llevarse a Arturia…para bailar.

Fate pensó que finalmente había justicia en el mundo.

Hasta que vio a su esposa aproximarse a ella al parecer con las mismas intenciones.

-Tengo una solicitud para la Hegemon,- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa traviesa.

Fate con el ceño ligeramente fruncido casi temía preguntar.

-No te preocupes, no tiene que ver con bailar,- aclaró Nanoha.

Fate casi suspiró visiblemente pero se apresuró a ofrecer, -Casi cualquier cosa que la consorte Imperial solicite será un placer para mi conceder.-

-¿Casi?-

Fate hizo un gesto vago.

Sin decir nada más, Nanoha la tomó de la mano y la sacó a toda prisa del salón.

-Rápido,- le dijo, -antes de que nos sigan todos.-

-¡Nanoha!- exclamó Fate, -¡Soy la Hegemon! ¡No puedo desaparecer de esta manera!

A lo que Nanoha respondió con aplastante seguridad sin soltar a Fate y sin dejar de avanzar a toda prisa por los pasillos desiertos de Stier Castle, -Eres la Hegemon, la última vez que chequé podías hacer lo que quisieras.-

Avanzaron un poco más antes de que Fate entendiera hacía donde se dirigían.

La Torre Vigía del castillo.

El lugar desde donde Nanoha había visto a Dinsmark a través de los ojos de Fate. Y también el lugar donde por primera vez había empezado a ver a Fate Testarossa como realmente era.

Antes de llegar a la cima de la Torre, cada una tomó una antorcha.

Las dos estaban muy contentas de no tener a nadie a su alrededor aunque ambas estaban seguras de que Arf estaba por ahí en algún lado.

Esa mañana, antes de la coronación de Fate, la ninja le había anunciado a Nanoha que deseaba quedarse como parte de su guardia personal pero lo cual aceptaría la posición en la Guardia Imperial que Fate le había ofrecido.

Arf estaba ahí vigilándolas aunque ni Fate, ni Nanoha la vieran. Ser ninja tenía sus ventajas.

Al igual que el día, la noche estaba nítidamente fría y despejada. La estrellas refulgían salvajemente en el cielo con si el frío las hiciera brillar con más intensidad.

En la ciudad, ardían los fuegos de las celebraciones.

Pero desde donde estaban, solo el silencio se escuchaba.

Fate abrazó a Nanoha por la espalda, apoyando su rostro en el cabello de su esposa.

Durante un buen rato, solo miraron la ciudad en la noche, sin decir nada.

-Cuando estemos en Nihon te mostraré cual es mi lugar favorito,- dijo Nanoha al final.

Lentamente, Fate hizo que su esposa se volviera para poder mirarla a la luz de las antorchas. Nanoha había peleado con ella desde el principio pero al final, había peleado por ella aun a riesgo de su propia vida.

Aun en esos momentos, Fate se daba cuenta que había muchas cosas de la mujer que amaba que no conocía. Había conocido como era pero no cuál era la historia de su vida.

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sé de ti,- dijo Fate.

-Y yo descubrí cosas de ti que ni siquiera imaginaba,- dijo Nanoha a su vez.

-¿Ya no odias todo lo Belka con todo su corazón?- preguntó Fate con una sonrisa aunque una parte de su corazón todavía se encogió un poco con algunos recuerdos.

-Creo….- empezó a decir Nanoha poniendo un semblante serio, como si meditara, -…Que estás empezando a caerme bien.-

Fate rio con buen humor, con una risa cristalina y espontanea que Nanoha no creía que hubiera escuchado antes en ella y se encontró maravillada con el sonido y la mirada cálida que desataba en Fate.

Iba a tener que hacerla reír de esa manera más a menudo.

-Entonces…- dijo Fate en un susurro, todavía con una amplia sonrisa y la mejillas sonrosadas, -…tendré que esforzarme para seguir mejorando la impresión que tienes de mí.-

Lentamente, muy lentamente, la distancia entre ellas se acortó y sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento y suave. Al que siguió otro y otro más, incontables como las estrellas que las rodeaban.

Con la mañana llegarían otros pendientes, responsabilidades, dudas y retos en una interminable sucesión; a la luz del nuevo día tendrían que ocupar sus cargos y quizá cambiar el destino del mundo. O tal vez solo el destino de sus vidas.

Pero en esos momentos, bajo el límpido cielo estrellado de Dinsmark, podían ser solo dos mujeres y besarse infinitamente….como si fuera, para siempre.

-X-

~FIN~


	23. Epilogo

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, pero especialmente, por escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

"_**Ahora y para Siempre"**_ por Aleksei Volken

* * *

><p><strong>~Epilogo~<strong>

Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, fui Consejera del Gobierno del Regente Takamachi antes de la "invasión amistosa" del Imperio Belka sobre el Reino de Nihon.

No cumplí un año como consejera en Nihon sin embargo, por azares del destino, fui Consejera de la Hegemon del Imperio Belka por cuarenta y cinco años.

Tras los terribles sucesos que motivaron la ascensión al Trono del Imperio Belka de Fate Testarossa y por ende, de mi señora como su consorte Imperial, una gran cantidad de cambios se desgranaron. Mi designación como Consejera Imperial fue solo el primero de ellos.

Algunos fueron relativamente fáciles.

Otros fueron extremadamente difíciles.

Para la historia, Fate Testarossa será la última Hegemon del Imperio Belka.

La Hegemon más gloriosa para algunos, la más terrible para otros. Tristemente, no podré ver cuál será el veredicto ganador, pero confió que sea el primero.

Fate tuvo al menos el orgullo de poder decir, que el Imperio ha desaparecido por sus propias manos.

No para morir, sino para renacer.

Esa fue la lección que aprendió de la traición.

Todo lo que no se renueva, muere….de una forma o de otra.

Fate comprendió que su misión no era preservar el legado de uno o de múltiples hombres, sino de varias naciones. Y que la violencia siempre estaba ahí, agazapada, acechando por el más mínimo descuido para resurgir.

Cómo Hegemon, decidió transformar al Imperio en una Federación de Naciones, y a sí misma, en una Regente más que en una Emperatriz de poder inhumano y absoluto. A punta de acuerdos y negociaciones que le granjearon muchos enemigos entre la nobleza Belka, pero con la ayuda de muchos aliados, Fate sentó las bases para que los territorios Belka que habían sido conquistados por la Hegemon Precia Testarossa en su campaña expansionista, pudieran tener autonomía y como parte de la Federación, integrar una red sólida, poderosa pero equitativa y justa para todos…Al menos lo más posible.

Mientras ella fue la Regente de la Federación, este equilibrio se mantuvo durante muchos años… pero ahora que se ha ido….Nadie sabe muy bien cómo va a mantenerse.

Sin embargo, conocí de primera mano la historia de amor que conquistó el Imperio más poderoso del mundo. Su historia de amor. Fui parte de ella. Tal vez por ello, tiendo a creer en lo imposible y quiero creer que hay esperanzas para todos. Pensar de otra forma, sería traicionar el legado de Fate que quisiera pensar que ayudé a construir.

Hoy vine a despedirme.

Todavía es verano, y los días en Dinsmark son largos y cálidos pero el otoño se acerca rápidamente. El otoño es muy corto en la capital Belka y el invierno llega con demasiada rapidez para mis viejos huesos. Alicia, gracias a todos los Dioses, prefiere los inviernos suaves de Heian-Kyo… y, despues de cuarenta y seis inviernos Belka….yo también.

Traje las flores preferidas de ambas.

Este gigantesco árbol que tanto le gustaba a Nanoha, no pierde su follaje ni siquiera en invierno. Creo que por eso le gustaba tanto.

O quizá, porque aquí fue donde tuvo su primera cita con Fate.

Como quiera que fuere, era su lugar favorito entre todos los lugares.

Tuvieron cientos de citas en este lugar. Cientos de amaneceres y atardeceres, cientos de noches estrelladas y días soleados…Cientos que nunca fueron suficientes.

Todos sabemos que nuestro tiempo sobre esta tierra es limitado….pero no siempre estamos conscientes de lo extremadamente corto que es. Ellas lo aprendieron de la manera difícil. Todas lo hicimos en realidad.

Alicia ya viene por mí. Todavía falta mucho para el atardecer pero ella siempre se preocupa de más.

En fin, no hay manera. No puedo resistirme a ella. Nunca he podido. De la misma forma que Nanoha no podía resistirse a Fate. Y a Shamal le pasó lo mismo con Signum. Estas Belka tienen algo definitivamente.

Mañana saldremos hacía Nihon y no sé cuándo volveremos a Dinsmark.

Si es que volvemos.

Como decía, el tiempo es demasiado corto. ¿O será que la vida lo es?

No me preocupa en realidad.

No estuvieron separadas demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente, están juntas otra vez, para siempre.

-X-


End file.
